Beauty Of The Soul
by zainaballen
Summary: Edward meets a different Bella this time. She has been hurt and abused. She also suffers from physical issues. After an abusive step-father is found out, the Cullen's do everything they can to protect Bella. Includes Abuse Scenes
1. Then There Was Nothing

**BPOV**

_Let's see.. I finished my English essay, I completed my math homework, now I just have to finish my…_

My thoughts were interrupted by someone slamming the front door. It was just after 6 pm and I knew that he would be home sooner or later. I could tell by the sound of the door that he wasn't in a good mood.

_Oh great this will be fun_, I thought to myself.

Three years ago, my mother remarried. This time, the guy she decided to ruin our lives with was a very vile man. He was an abusive, foul, sorry excuse for a human being. I couldn't stand to look at him, let alone be in the same house.

I, however, had no choice in the matter, but I really wish I did. My mother knew what he was like and was relieved that he took his anger out on me instead of her.

Nice, right?

At first, it was hard to deal with. It hurt like hell any time he'd hit me or kick me, but I eventually started to get used to the pain.

I could hear his footsteps get closer so I laid down in bed and pretended to be asleep, not like it would help much, but I can always hope right? He tried to open the door, but when he realized it was locked, he started shouting obscenities at me to open the door, but I just pretended like I couldn't hear him.

I was very tired of his games. It sounded like he was walking away, but by the sounds of his footsteps, he turned around and I could tell he was about to kick the door open. There was a loud crack but I was too afraid to look. He was now in the room and yelling at me.

I tried to will myself to become invisible, but apparently, it was of no use.

He tore my blanket off and he laughed when he saw a look of horror on my face. He grabbed me by my arm and threw me across the room. Before my whole body landed, I heard my leg snap and knew this time was going to really hurt me.

I closed my eyes and fell back into the corner as far as I could and hoped that by some miracle, I wouldn't die. I always knew that he would be the death of me, but I didn't want to die yet. I was still young and I deserved to live some kind of life. This which I was living now was not by any means a life, and if I had the choice, I would leave this hell without ever looking back.

Hope rushed through my body as he left the room. I knew there had to be something up, but I wanted to believe that he finally decided to stop all this torture. I gazed around the room I have come to know as my personal sanctuary. Well, not anymore of course, but for a long time, it was where I could escape the nightmare of day to day life, and just travel to another place with the help of my favorite books and personal writing. My hopes of this all stopping were promptly shattered as he returned to the room holding a knife in his hands.

The most wicked grin was plastered on his face and I can only imagine what was going through his head. I knew it would either consist of death or unbearable pain.

"_You are such a sick sight to see, you pathetic excuse for a girl. You can't even defend yourself or your life. You have no one." _ He smirked as though he stated the most obvious fact ever.

I don't know why it still pulled at my heart when he said that. Of course it was true, but I've known it for so many years that I should be able to hear it without the all too familiar pain in my heart, but of course he wouldn't just stop there.

He had to tear at my heart as much as he could. "_That's right NO ONE loves you or cares about you and NO ONE will care when you're dead!" _

Again, I knew he was right. I couldn't even defend myself. And yet again he was right, I had nobody, I was alone. Knowing that, I welcomed death. It was better than this hell I've dealt with for the past too many years. Tears stained my cheeks as I realized that this would be my last few moments. My life was in the hands of this monster and there was nothing I could do about it. I was alone but I wasn't weak and I would not die as a weak person.

"_Do what you want to me but know this, I am NOT weak and you will NEVER be anything more than a murderer." _ My voice was oddly calm and as the last word came out of my mouth, I saw him raise the knife in his right hand and I felt as it sliced through my upper arm.

I felt blood ooze from the wound and I knew this was it; I was really going to die. I did not want to give him the satisfaction of the pain I felt, so I held my tongue. I cringed at each strike of the knife, but I refused to give him the pleasure of my screams.

As the blood pooled my body onto the white carpet that surrounded me, everything was getting darker. I tried to fight the darkness but it was winning with each passing second. Right before death claimed me, I heard sirens in the distance and I couldn't help but to hope that someone would save me before I lost my life.

A few minutes later, I heard someone talking to me but I couldn't register what they were saying.

Then, there was nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
This is my first story on this site so I hope you all enjoy it. It has a personal touch for me, so I am trying my hardest to fulfill my wishes for this story. I would appreciate any and all help I could receive with it, so please feel freeeeee to review with your thoughts. I have a broad picture in my mind of where I will be heading with this story, but if you have any ideas of things you would like to see please share them with me. Thank you.**


	2. Waking Up From The Nightmare

**A/N: It may inhabit my dreams, but unfortunately, I do not nor have I ever owned Twilight :( Any regular Twilight characters, themes, events, and occurrences belong to Stephenie Meyer BUT any new characters, themes, events, and occurrences belong to yours truly! :) **

*****I would like to dedicate this chapter to Twilighter-Emma. Thank you for your support.**

***** Please let me know what you think as this is my first FanFic and would love your opinion of how I am doing.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Oddly enough, this is not exactly how I pictured life after death; darkness and pain. Pain I get if this is indeed hell, but why would I left in nothing but a vast darkness with no hope of illumination from what I could see? But then again, why would I be in hell in the first place? I know that my life had been hell on earth, but what did I ever do to deserve to be trapped in a literal hell?

Oh my god, my head feels like it is going to explode. Of course I have felt pain in my life, but never have I experienced something that compares to this.

I tried to open my eyes to see what hell looks like, but they felt so heavy. Okay that is weird, feeling sleepy in hell, but then again, who am I to judge what is sane or not for hell? My whole body hurts. I feel like I've been hit by a bus, trampled by an elephant, only to be thrown off a cliff. Okay, you may think that's an exaggeration, but trust me, it's not.

My eyes started to feel lighter as I kept trying to open them. I finally forced my eyes open and started to examine my surroundings. Oh, great, a hospital…but how did I get here? Let's see… I was in my room doing homework when he came home in a bad mood…he kicked my door open… oh, now I remember. But how did I get here? I remember the sirens and someone speaking to me, so that must be it.

As I was thinking about what had happened, there was a knock on the door. I tried to speak, but my throat was so sore. The door slowly opened, and this amazingly beautiful man came through the door. He had short golden hair, pale skin, amazing features, and the most beautiful butterscotch eyes. Had I ever seen that color before? I don't think so, but it is by far the most beautiful I have ever seen. He was so graceful that it definitely made me wonder how he did it. There was something about him that made me automatically like him. Of course it wasn't the coat that obviously showcased him as a doctor, but compassion seemed to ooze off of him and it made me feel nothing but absolutely comfortable given the current circumstances.

"How are you feeling?"His voice caught me off-guard. It was so beautiful and almost musical at the same time. I hope I hadn't been rude in staring at him but there was just something about him that I couldn't quite place. I tried to think of something to say but all that my mind could muster was one word.

"Fine" was my ingenious answer.

"Well Isabella…" I flinched as he said my full name. I hope he didn't catch it and seemed not to, but even if he did, he didn't acknowledge it. "You seem to have had received some injuries lately. But you also seem to have been very lucky at the same time."

Luck wasn't always good and it seemed that bad luck always haunted me. I tried to offer him a small smile but I was taken aback when even the slightest movement of my face left me in pain. I winced as the pain began to increase.

I didn't remember all that happened to me, and I surely didn't remember any reason why my face would hurt, so I lifted my hand to examine where the pain was coming from. I gasped as I felt bandages over the right side of my face. I could only imagine what that monster left underneath them. I'm sure that scars were now located on my face and would never leave it.

I couldn't help myself as tears started to fall down my face, soaking the bandage itself and falling onto my gown. As soon as the first tear fell, Dr. Cullen came to my side and attempted to offer me a hug which I gladly accepted even though it was somewhat awkward with my current injuries, but very sweet none-the-less. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I was grateful for his patience and understanding. He seemed to know that I needed some comfort and was more than willing to give it to me.

Finally, as my tears slowed, and my sobbing quieted, I pulled back and offered a sad smile to him even though it killed me in the process. He smiled back with a look of understanding in his eyes. I didn't know what caused it, but I automatically trusted this man. He seemed to be more genuine than any other person I have ever met.

He grabbed the chart that had been forgotten on the end of my bed and looked back at me before opening it. "Well, Isabella...", again another wince. Maybe I could just correct him now and then it would be easier for me.

"Bella, please call me Bella_"_ I said as I looked down at the blanket that covered my body.

"Well, Bella, it seems as though while most of your injuries are only minor, you have also obtained some that will take a while to heal. Would you mind me asking if you remember what happened?"

He asked with such sincerity that he sounded like he actually cared about me but I'm sure that is how he is with all of his patients. What should I tell him though, the truth? No, I couldn't possibly do that because what if that monster or my mother found out? How would I be safe? But I am in a hospital and I'm sure that someone would be able to help me here. Dr. Cullen seems like a good man, maybe he could help.

Well I guess if I went through this again, I wouldn't survive so I should just be honest and let the chips fall where they may. After deciding that I needed to do what I could to protect myself, I decided to be honest.

"Well... I don't remember everything but I do remember some. I was in my room doing my homework when he came home really mad. He was shouting and throwing things. I ran and locked my door hoping that it might help, but I knew it would offer no protection with him being this angry. He was yelling for me, but I pretended to be sleeping and not able to hear him. It was stupid, I know, but I didn't know what else to do."

The next part came to me in a flash as if I was seeing it all over again. I had to take in a few deep breaths before I could continue.

"He kicked the door open and he threw my blanket off of me. He grabbed my arm and threw me across the room. When I couldn't get away from him, he hit me and I remember a lot of pain all over my body and then I started to feel really dizzy and finally passed out. I'm sorry but that's all I remember".I looked down to avoid his eyes. I didn't know what I would find there.

He seemed to be going over all that I said in his mind. I finally looked up to his eyes and could had sworn I saw a glint of anger shadow across them before it disappeared and he looked at me with a certain sadness before he spoke to me again.

"Bella, you have been through a lot. You are a very strong young woman and I am very sorry that you have had to go through all of this. There is no way that you had deserved anything that man had done to you, but I want you to know that you are safe now. He will never hurt you again, I promise you that. I am curious about a few things though. You seem to have previous injuries, has this happened before?"

I could only nod because I couldn't speak for fear of breaking down again.

"And your left leg, I noticed signs of paralysis, how did that happen?"

I took a few deep breaths to calm me, and I found my voice. There seemed to be no reason why I couldn't tell him the truth. He seems very trustworthy despite only knowing him for an hour or so.

Well, here goes nothing. "When I was 11, I was in a car accident that paralyzed my left leg and shattered my pelvis among other injuries, but those were the worst. The nerves were severed, so I get around by using forearm crutches."

I looked around but couldn't find them. How was I supposed to walk without them? Dr. Cullen, sensing my distress, told me that they'd order some more for me and not to worry about anything.**

I was starting to feel tired so Dr. Cullen told me that he'd come back and see me once I woke up. He told me to call if I needed anything at all and that he would send the nurse in with some pain medication so I could sleep easily. With each moment that passed, I could feel my eyes starting to close further. Finally, sleep claimed me, but for the first time, I wasn't afraid of what would be there when I woke up.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed looking out of the window. The sun was setting and beautiful rays of orange and pink floated in through my window. My skin glowed in the mixture of light and darkness.

In the distance I could hear rustling of leaves but paid no mind to it as I heard my door open. There _He_ was with this evil grin on his face, the face I have come to associate with my own personal devil. That's what he was really, the ruler of my hell who could do as he wished with me because I couldn't overpower his strength. I could tell that he had been drinking because his eyes were glazed over and he was stumbling about into my room. My heart started to race with each step he moved closer to me. His grin seemed to grow as I started to move backwards on the bed.

There was really nowhere I could go without him catching me so I decided to just stay still and wish for it to be over with. His laugh echoed throughout my small room and sounded horrifying as it reached my ears. As he leaned down on the bed, I cringed as he whispered in my ear, "I can do anything I want with you. You're my own personal toy and there is nothing you can do about it."

Of course I knew he was right. What could I do, when I can't even walk without the assistance of crutches? I tried to close my eyes, but they flew open when his hand collided with my ribs and left me breathless. Apparently he wanted me awake for this.

My skin crawled as his breath hit it. I knew what was on his mind but I was hoping that I was wrong. He came closer to me and lowered himself down on top of me. I knew what he must be thinking to do so all I could do is force myself into a new place, one where he didn't exist. As I was readying myself for his moves, a growl sounded from just somewhere outside my door. I had no idea where these growls were coming from, but there was something oddly comforting in them. I looked over and saw nothing but a blur as something threw him from my body. Something grabbed me and I started screaming, but I heard a soft voice over my screams.

* * *

"Bella… Bella, it's okay. You're okay, open your eyes please. It's okay".

I woke with a start. The soft voice I had heard come from a very beautiful woman who looked similar to Dr. Cullen. She had a heart-shaped face with the most beautiful caramel colored hair. Her eyes were a tint similar to Dr. Cullen's, and something about her seemed comforting. She looked at me with something similar to love, but I couldn't be certain what prompted that emotion or even why she was here to begin with. She must had seen the confusion on my face because she came to sit on the bed and grabbed my hand in her eerily cold hands.

Her voice was just as beautiful as her appearance. "Hello Bella. I'm sure you're wondering who I am and why I am here. My name is Esme, and I am Dr. Cullen's wife. He thought you might like some company when you awoke so he asked me if I would sit in here until you opened up your eyes."

I had no words for all of the compassion these two people have showed me. Dr. Cullen was not only considerate toward me, but he brought his wife, who could have said no by the way, down to watch over me so I wouldn't be uncomfortable when I woke up.

I gave her a genuine smile. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at her. She looked quite lovely and she had an odd resemblance to my mother. Not her like she is now, of course, but how she used to be before she remarried, before she found this man, and before when she was just my mother. Our life was very nice back then. I was actually happy. It's sad, but I haven't had any kind of happiness in such a long time that I don't even know if it's possible for me to find it again.

Esme was the quiet type but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I had broken into sobs again even though I don't know what triggered them. I guess it must had been thinking of the way my mother and I used to be. Yes, that would break anyone I suppose. I lay in the bed without control of my tears and Esme held onto my hand while rubbing soothing circles into the back of it. Once I calmed down enough to be able to speak I realized that she must think I'm crazy or something.

"I'm sorry Esme. I don't know what came over me but I appreciate your patience with me."I offered her a smile as blush crept up my cheeks. I have always hated how my blush betrays me and makes me look like a tomato.

She smiled back at me. I finally noticed how perfect her face was. It had perfect angles and the most beautiful color of skin. Many people would think her too pale, but I found it a gorgeous color. We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while longer until a nurse came in to check my IVs and give me some more pain medication. After she left, Esme broke our silence.

"Dear, Dr. Cullen should be in around 7. You should really try to get some rest right now. Of course I will stay if you would like. Please never feel wary of me. I will do anything I can to make sure you are comfortable."

Again I felt like crying. She will never know how her words comforted my heart. For the first time, I actually believed that someone could begin to care about me. As I looked into her eyes, I saw nothing but love. I'm not sure why, but I knew in that moment that I deserved to find someone who would show me that love. I deserved to be happy.

I had almost forgotten her request. I didn't trust my voice so I just smiled up at her and nodded my head. She helped me get comfortable into bed and she turned the light off. She went over and sat in the chair I am assuming acted as her temporary bed and picked up a book to read. I turned my head to hide my smile. For the first time in a long time, I knew it was going to be okay. I knew that I was going to be okay and I will do anything I need to in order to find that happiness that I long for.

* * *

**Please let me know what you all think. I would love to know if you like what you like or hate about it. If you review, I'll love you forever.**

**Picture of Bella's crutches is on my profile.**

**Click that little green button. You know you want to!**


	3. Alice

**A/N: I am sorry that it took so long to update this chapter. Thank you for all the support, I really appreciate all of your reviews and comments. I will be traveling to Canada tonight so I will work on the next chapter while I am gone but I am hoping to update within a week. Thank you for your patience so here is Chapter Three.**

**Oh and NO I don't own Twilight but I DO dream and in those dreams, I do own twilight. So HA!  
**************

The next few days passed by somewhat slowly. Then again, being in a hospital usually tends to alter the realm of science and actually slows down time. What seems like forever is usually around a few hours.

Esme was spending the days with me to pass the time. She is like the mother I always wanted. Since there isn't much I can do around the hospital, she has been teaching me cross stitching. Who would have thought that I would actually enjoy cross stitching? I never realized how difficult but fun it is. Esme has been a life saver. She's been keeping me sane inside of these walls.

Yesterday she asked me if I would mind if her daughter came to see me. She said that her daughter, Alice, had been asking every day if she could come. I didn't mind of course but was a little worried about if Alice would like me or not. I know it sounds stupid to worry about such a petty thing, but I've never really had much interaction with people my age. I had to interact with kids at school but even then, it was very minimal, only enough to act proper. To say that I am unaccustomed to teen etiquette would be an understatement.

So, here I am waiting.

The hands on the clock seem to move forward once and back twice. I guess my nerves are just getting the best of me. I have been trying my best to concentrate on the rose cross stitch pattern that Esme brought me for the past 20 minutes but my mind won't focus.

For some reason, unknown to me, I'm actually quite excited. Esme told me some things about Alice and the rest of her family. They all seem like lovely people. I am sure I'd really enjoy meeting them one day, but I doubt I would get that opportunity. Well, besides Alice of course. I would have to make do with that.

It is now 11:27 and Esme said they would be here at 11:30. Wow, am I really pathetic or what? I'm counting the minutes until a stranger arrives. Maybe there is something wrong with my brain. Well, could be, but I've always been a little on the weird side.

As I'm waiting for them to arrive, I was double checking my appearance. Not too much can be done when you're confined to a hospital bed and with most of your working body taped up in bandages. I was happy though when a very sweet nurse, named Emma, French braided my hair. Of all my appearances, my hair has always been my favorite. I am a very average type gal. I have brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Those are the only thing that I consider to be eye-worthy. Everything else is just there and nothing to look at really.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. I told whoever it was to come in. As the door opened, I saw Esme and a bright smile encased my face automatically.

I have come to see Esme as a mother to me. She has shown more care for me in this short time that I have known her than my mother ever showed me in my entire life. She returned my smile and it made me feel happy inside. I knew that one day I would find love in one way or another and having a mother's love is better than I had ever imagined it could be.

Behind her, a head peeked out and the sight I saw was almost comical. A girl my age with short spiky black hair was bouncing up and down as if it was Christmas and her parents got her the pony she asked for.

At first I thought she was too old to be Esme's daughter but then I remembered that she had told me about her and Dr. Cullen adopting children. I personally thought that was such a remarkable thing to do. They truly are amazing people.

The girl had the biggest smile on her face and my smile automatically returned to her. She oozed happiness. Even though I just met her, I already enjoyed being around her.

Maybe we could be really good friends. I hope so. I have never really had too many friends. They tend to shy away from me unfortunately.

The girl came up to my bed, almost dancing her way, with bags in her hands.

"_Hi Bella, I'm Alice. I'm happy I finally got to meet you! I thought you would need some clothes so here you go, I got a few outfits for you so that you don't have to be stuck in that awful hospital wear." It_ was hilarious to see her nose wrinkle up when she said "hospital wear" as if it was the foulest thing she ever thought of.

Wow… Alice is very… umm… bouncy. I couldn't help but giggle at her excitement. She must really have a passion for fashion.

"_Wow, thanks Alice. I really appreciate this. You have no idea how blah these gowns can make you feel."_ I figured that I should show some interest in her likes. She seems like a really interesting person and I hope I can get a chance to get to know her better. I really like her already.

The clothes that Alice got me are not anything I would normally wear. I don't know much about clothes, but I am fairly certain that she brought me designer labels. They were really pretty nonetheless and I was ecstatic to have something other than these bland hospital gowns to wear.

We talked for hours. I got to know Alice better. She was so bouncy and happy that it was wearing off on me. We both found out that we have similar tastes in music and movies. I don't really care much about fashion, but Alice talked and talked about which designers were her favorites. It was really great talking to her so I had to feign understanding. I nodded and agreed in all the right places.

We were in the middle of talking about books when this glossy look came over her eyes and she got quiet all of a sudden. When she finally snapped out of it, she had this look of horror come over her for a split second before it disappeared and she continued on with our discussion as if nothing happened. I knew she was hiding something, but I wouldn't dare ask her about it just yet. I figured she'd tell me in time.

We spoke for another 20 minutes before she said she should be getting home. _"Bella, I really enjoyed coming over and hanging out with you. Would you mind me coming by tomorrow?"_ She had a knowing smile that I couldn't quite place.

"_Of course I don't mind Alice. I really love talking with you. I hope you will continue to come and feel free to come anytime you want."_ I gave her a big smile and she returned that smile and then some. She is always so happy; I wonder how she does it. She gave me a big awkward hug, because of the bandages, and she smiled once more as she turned to close the door.

When she left, I sat there in silence thinking about what it is like to have people who cared about me. I know that may seem stupid, but it's a great feeling to know that people actually care. I, of course, don't understand why the Cullens, or some of them anyways, care about me but I don't really care about they Why, just the Do.

I hope that I will have a future with them because in this short time, I have come to really care for Dr. Cullen, Esme, and Alice. I wonder if I would get along as well with the others. I hope I get a chance to find out.

**There is a little adorable green button on the bottom of this A/N. You know you want to click it. CLICK IT! CLICK IT!! Please Review and I'll give you another chapter :) **


	4. Meeting

**A/N: I'm sorry it is taking so long to update. Please forgive me for that. I also apologize for this chapter kind of being slow paced. But some questions shall be answered shortly. Why haven't we seen Charlie yet? Why would Phil be in Forks? What was Alice's vision of? We shall find that all out in the next few of chapters. **

**Also, I would like to thank everyone for their support, reviews, and ideas. When I hear what you think, it helps to figure out where else I can go with the story. Please let me know if you want to see anything special or if you have any questions. Okay, here is a POV change… I hope you like.**

**This chapter is dedicated to lozzy035 for her review of Alice. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm very sad to admit that I do not own twilight…when I realized that, my whole world changed. *sniffles***

* * *

**APOV**

As I was driving home, after leaving Bella at the hospital, I kept thinking about the vision I saw while speaking with Bella. It wasn't the most detailed vision I have ever had, but what I did see scared me.

_Bella was lying on a concrete floor in a very cold and dark place. She was covered in blood and hurt from head to toe. She was still breathing, but her breathing was shallow and it was hard for her to breathe deeply, presumably from her broken ribs. Her face was covered in tears as she kept murmuring "No" over and over again. She tried to get up, but the moment she tried to move, she screamed out in agony. She fell back down to the floor and passed out._

I have come to already think of Bella as a friend, even a sister really. The visions I have had of the future, a future that included her in our lives, made me hopeful that one day she would come to see me as I see her. I know that I haven't really known her long, but I feel a strong connection with her. I have no idea why, but I feel as though I must protect her.

This is the reason why my vision freaked me out so much. In my vision, Bella was hurt and alone. It seemed a fair chance that she would die and it scared the hell out of me. I have to get home to talk to Carlisle.

It seemed to take forever until I reached the garage. I parked my yellow Porsche beside Edward's silver Volvo and rushed inside to Carlisle's study. His door was closed. I knocked a little louder than I necessary, but I was officially freaked out.

"_Come in" _Carlisle seemed to sense my anxiousness and stood as I entered the room.

He gestured for me to sit, so I obliged but unfortunately I didn't feel any more comfortable now than I did standing. He was staring at me and I assume I looked a mess.

I took a deep breath and began. _"Carlisle, we have a problem. Well not exactly WE, but I mean Bella"_. His eyes widened as I spoke and I could tell he cared for her just as Esme and I do.

"_Alice, please start at the beginning."_ He stated calmly. I don't know how he can always keep up a calm front even though I can see in his eyes that he's worried.

I started from the beginning as he suggested. I told him about going to see Bella and us having fun. I then told him about the vision I had and how it wasn't clear as to where she was or what was happening or how she even got there.

When I finished, he seemed to be thinking over everything I said. I waited patiently for him as he contemplated my words. Finally he looked at me again and it seems as though he was in full father mode.

"_Okay, so in this vision you had, Bella was seriously hurt and terrified, but you don't know how she got there, correct?" _ I nodded and he continued. _"I know that we have only known Bella for a little while now, but as Esme, you, and I have seen, she is a very remarkable young woman. She is very unique and I sense that perhaps there is something deeper about her… something _special_. Esme has already come to see her as a daughter actually and I can see how much you like her yourself._

_I believe it is our duty to protect her, and I feel a connection to her that I can't explain. It is kind of a pull of sorts. On another note, she is healing quite well actually, and is coming to a point where she will need to be discharged. I think that we should offer her a place here so we can watch over her and help her heal. _

_Of course we need to discuss this with the rest of the family, so I will call a family meeting in a little while, but I think this is the best solution. We will discuss it and everyone will have a say. Go find the rest of the family and I will meet you all in the dining room in 15 minutes."_

I agree with Carlisle, we do need to protect her. There is something odd though. He had felt the same kind of connection that I did. I wonder what that means, but I will save that for another time. I headed off to find Rose, Em, Jazz, Esme, and Edward.

Rose and Emmett of course were in their room enjoying each other's "company" and were not very pleased that I interrupted their love fest. I giggled at the look on their faces when I told them to be downstairs in 15 minutes. It was PRICELESS!

Two down, three to go.

I knew where Jazz was so that was easy. He was in our room reading a civil war book and looked very into it with emotions crossing his face quickly as he read the words in front of him.

He looked up to me and smiled as I came in the room. Oh God do I love his smile! It is an amazing sight to see. It reminds me of the brightest star in the sky that guides you home to a safe place. He is my star and my guide. He is my everything and I love him with every part of my being. I danced over to him and kissed him gently on the lips and told him about the meeting.

I left the room quickly and found Esme in her garden. She always loves to help nurture things, it's her everything to care for the things she loves. That's what I loved most about her: her unconditional love.

After I mentioned the meeting I left to find Edward. I knew that he'd be in his meadow. He is always there when he's feeling low, and that has been quite often lately. I can't blame him though, he's alone. Yes he has us, but we each have found the love of our lives and he hasn't. I would be extremely depressed too if I were him.

I entered the meadow and sure enough he was there, lying in the sun. Even though he possessed the beauty of a vampire, you couldn't help but see that he looked somewhat broken, like something was missing. I just hope one day he will find whatever it is that will complete him. OH! Wow, what if he and Bella….. I stopped my thoughts immediately and began singing the song "Man Who Can't Be Moved" over and over in my head to keep him out. Ha! Take that Eddie!

He sat up and stared at me intently. I walked over and sat beside him and sat in silence for a few moments until he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"_I'm sorry Edward. I should have kept my thoughts to myself or so to speak. I'm sorry if I upset you"_ I stared at him to gauge his reaction and he gave me a sad smile that didn't reach anywhere near eyes like they used to before he realized he was alone.

"_No, Alice, you have nothing to apologize for. Every word you thought was true. Don't worry sis, one day I know that something will change for me, I just don't know when. So… what did you think was so important that you would interrupt me getting a tan?"_

I laughed so hard at this. His face looked serious and the thought of him getting a tan momentarily threw me into hysterics.

It took a few moments to calm down, and I told him about the meeting and how we would be late if we didn't hurry. He stood up and we headed back to the house just as everyone was gathering around the table.

I took my spot next to Jazz and Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention.

"_As you all know, there is a patient of mine at the hospital, Bella Swan. Esme, Alice, and I have gotten to know. She was tortured and abused by her stepfather for a very long time and he almost killed her right before she ended up in the hospital. She was hurt very badly, but is healing nicely." _

He looked around to interpret everyone's expression. Mostly, everyone just seemed confused as to what this girl would have anything to do with us.

He caught on to this confusion and continued. "_Esme and I have felt this odd connection with her that we can't explain. Whenever we are around her, we feel as though we are meant to be near her and we both have had this feeling as though we are needed to protect her. I know this all seems weird, but then again, what in this life of ours IS normal?" _

We all had to laugh at his statement. True, nothing is normal when vampires, werewolves, and who knows what else exists. After the short laughter died down, he continued directly to the point.

"_Alice had a vision earlier of Bella. In that vision, Bella was seriously hurt and possibly dying. She was injured very badly, but we aren't sure why or how she would be in that situation. However, we are sure that someone had taken her there and left her like that. Alice and I discussed it earlier after she informed me of her vision and I believe the best thing to do is to bring Bella back here. _

"_Once she is discharged, she will have nowhere safe to go and she will need extra care after she is released so she can heal as much as possible. Since this affects all of us, I wanted to see what you all had to say about this. So please be honest as this is an important decision you will make._"

He looked around the table at his family and his eyes naturally landed on Esme. Carlisle is the soul of this family and Esme is the heart that keeps us alive or so to speak. Esme seemed to know the answer before he even asked her. Of course she agreed and so did I.

He looked next to Rosalie and she had a look of hatred on her face and of course she said no, but in less pleasant terms that resulted in being scolded by Esme.

Next was Emmett, who had a wide grin on his face. _"I vote YES. We need some life in this place and I think a human girl can do just that. It will be hilarious to see all her reactions! Who knows, maybe she can be Eddie's girl." _

That earned a growl from Edward and a slap on the head from Rosalie which resulted in an _"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR???"_

Next was Jazz. I expected he would take my side but I also know he is wary of humans because of his bloodlust. I can understand if he says no, so I wasn't hurt when he did just that. He looked at me apologetically but his reason for saying "no" was simply that he didn't want to hurt Bella, not that he didn't want her around. I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Last but not least was Edward. He seemed to have an odd look on his face but I couldn't quite place it so I tried to look into the future. I saw Bella staying with us and even though it was still a little unclear, probably because Bella has yet to decide, I knew she'd be here.

Yay! I jumped up from the table and hugged Jazz's neck and kissed him again. _"Thank you Carlisle, this will be great! Bella will have such a lovely time here, I know it!"_

My happy declarations were cut short when Edward spoke up. _"Alice, I haven't even decided yet, how could you possibly know my decision, which by the way I decided on a no." _

I replied simply. "_It's Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and me against you, Jazz, and Rosalie. Four against three, we win!"_ I stuck my tongue out at him and went to hug Carlisle. I knew that Bella was a friend, but now we can actually develop a good friendship hopefully. I'm fairly certain that she will say yes, so I'm not worried about it much.

Then something dawned on me as I grabbed my keys. I looked at everyone's confused expressions and I yelled behind me as I ran to my car _"I need to go shopping!"_

* * *

**I always imagined Alice as this really hyper person inside and out. I hope you like how I represented her, but if you don't please don't be shy. Did you like this chapter? Please let me know what you think. There is a little green button on the bottom that is calling out to you saying **_**"La Push me, La Push me!"**_** You know you want to click it and let me know what's on your mind. **


	5. Invitation

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and support. I appreciate everyone's comments.  
**Nat Anne Cullen ** LOL, I know it was super corny but I couldn't resist. Thank you for your honesty, I love it.  
** I have decided to dedicate each chapter to a random reviewer so I dedicate this chapter to "littlelizzy". Thank you  
** This chapter is an extension from the topic of last chapter. Now, we will get to see some of Bella's past and find out more about her family. I hope you all like it and please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your opinions and questions.  
** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything from the saga (Sad face) but I DO own anything new including characters, ideas, and themes (Happy face).**

* * *

**CPOV**

I was on duty at the hospital while I was trying to decide how best to approach the situation with Bella. After everything we discussed yesterday, and the decisions of my family, we have decided to ask Bella if she would like to come and stay with us.

I wasn't quite sure how she would react, or even if she would want this, but I hope she does want to accept our offer. She is such a special young woman and I would love to have her in our family. I have not in all of my years met someone quite like Bella. She is unique to say the least. She is very mature for her age and to imagine what she has been through… no, there is no possible way I could imagine such a horrific thing. She is a very strong girl and I admire her very much.

As I was thinking about this, I was on my way to her room. She usually spends most of her time with either Esme or Alice, who have become close to her, but other times she was alone reading a book that she asked Alice to get for her. She was so embarrassed to ask her to get it for her because she didn't have any money to pay for the book. It's such a silly thing to be embarrassed by, especially if she joins our family. She will then be entitled to more money than she could ever spend. I mean, if Alice can shop for decades and still not wipe us out of money, I have no doubts that there will be any problems with Bella.

I listened for her heartbeat to make sure she wasn't asleep. Luck may have it that she wasn't.

I hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. She beckoned me to enter her room and as I did, I saw her indeed reading her book, _Wuthering Heights_. She seemed to be fascinated by the book, but I haven't the slightest clue as to why.

She looked up at me and a smile broke out on her face. She put the book on her bed and nodded at me to come closer. I came fully into her room and sat on her bed.

Okay what do I do now? How should I start this? I'm not usually this nervous around people, but for some reason which I can't understand, Bella's decision on this matter will mean something strong to me one way or another. I took a deep breath and decided there is no time like the present.

"_Bella, as I'm sure you know, you are healing rather well which is a very good thing. You should be released in a few days hopefully. After you are released from the hospital, you will need to return somewhere and have some follow-up care for your injuries as well as some sort of physical therapy to gain your strength back. I was wondering… do you have somewhere safe to go?"_

I looked at her. Her eyebrows were pulled down in concern. I may not have Edward's gift, but I surely could tell what she was thinking.

"_Of course, we know about your step-father and I assure you that he is not an option that you need to consider, so please don't worry about him. He will never harm you again Bella, I promise you that."_ As I said these words, I knew I meant them with my entire being. Nobody will hurt Bella if there is anything I can do about it. Alice's vision will NOT come to life.

She sat in silence for a few minutes before she sighed and began to speak. _"I guess it's time to tell you about my life…"_  
**************************************

**BPOV**

"_I guess it's time to tell you about my life…"_

I really hated thinking, let alone talking, about my life. There was nothing in it that was worth anything to me. Well that was until I met the Cullens. They have become a sort of family to me. If I dare think about it, Esme seems like a mother to me, Alice seems like my hyperactive, shop-a-holic sister, and Carlisle has seemed like a father. Like a REAL father, not one of those lousy, good for nothing, men who feel as though they have the right to do as they wish to the children they are supposed to be protecting.

I know it's only been a few days, but this odd connection has formed between us. Well at least I can feel it but I doubt that they do.

Back to the present. What do I tell him? Where do I start? Hmm… the beginning I suppose is the best place.

"_Well as you know I was in the accident when I was younger and I was in another only a few years later. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as the first but it still did some damage. I've healed nearly all except for my paralysis. My father had passed away a few years before the accident, back when we were close to what a family is supposed to be. _

"_After the first accident, I was no longer the "perfect" child that my mother had always wanted and she seemed to take on a whole new personality. It was like my sweet, loving mother, for the most part, turned into this horrid woman who didn't care the least about me. She left me to fend for myself at first. She refused to take me to therapy so I had to learn to walk and all by myself. She'd leave for days or weeks at a time and not leave any money and very little food in the house. _

"_Long story short, she didn't care about me anymore. She had always had this idea that I had to be perfect or I was nothing. After a while she married a man named Phil who was worse than her. He made her think that I was conspiring against her to become better than her or something of that nature. I never really understood him or how she believed such an obvious and superficial lie._

"_All I have ever wanted was to be left alone to live my life. I always wanted to be happy but it was impossible for me. They moved us back to Forks in order to retrieve the things my father had before he died and they decided to stay in our old house. After a few weeks of their marriage, Phil started to threaten me. You know like telling me that if I didn't have his supper ready when he got home that I would "pay" for it._

"_At first I didn't take him seriously but I soon realized that he was serious. He quickly became very abusive and always took it out on me. My mother, the loving mother that she was, just laughed when I told her and she looked me dead in the face with hate filled eyes and said "You stupid, pathetic girl, at least it's you and not me!" and she laughed as if it were the most hilarious thing that her daughter is being hurt. _

"_I was able to hide the injuries that I received from him with a little work for the most part. Most people just assumed my bruises and such were from me falling or something like that. Of course I never told anyone, because they would never believe me. Phil was well respected in this town and I couldn't imagine how anyone would believe me over him. There was no way they would and I understood that, so I dealt with my pain and torture silently. _

"_He told me that my life was his and if I ever left, he would find me and torture me until I was begging for death. I believed him and I still do. He is pure evil. There is nowhere that I can go that he won't find me. _

_I am not afraid of him or death, but I want to experience some kind of happiness before I die and I thank you, Esme, and Alice for helping me with that. Being with you three has been the first time that I've ever really been happy in my life, as pathetic as that sounds. So, thank you for your kindness Carlisle."_

Blush quickly crept up to my cheeks, which I really hated. I have never told anyone all of that before… but then again, this very well may be near the end of my life. If Phil found me… No I WON'T think of that! I have survived this long, and I will continue to do so. Maybe Carlisle can help me find a way to start a life of my own.

I looked slowly up at Carlisle to see his reaction to what I told him. I was slightly afraid he would find me broken goods and leave just like everyone else. I wouldn't be angry with him if he did leave because who would really and truly want to have me around them when they could be happy by themselves? He has other children, why would he want another?

"_Bella"_ I heard him say my name like he wasn't sure where to start so I just nodded.

"_Bella, I have something to discuss with you. Since of course you can't go with those… people…at your house, and you don't have anyone else, I, well,we were wondering if you would consider staying with us? We have spare room in our home and we would love for you to stay with us. I spoke with my family last night about it, and they agreed they would also like it if you came with us. We can take care of your injuries and also we will make sure that nobody will ever harm you again. I give you my word on that Bella. I promise you."_

What!? They wanted me to stay with them? Did I hear him correctly? Why would they want ME to stay with THEM when they were obviously perfect? Could they really care about me and want me stay or was it just pity? No, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice are not like that and I'm sure if they aren't then the rest of their family can't be either. Hmm… living with the Cullens, an actual family, may be a very good thing. Maybe they could be the family I never had and always dreamed about having. Maybe I could finally be happy. Finally have an actual life, not a horrible, painful existence. I knew what I wanted to do so I followed my heart.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to tell him my answer. I wanted to scream it, that's how happy I was, but I decided to show him that I am not a crazy, undisciplined, teenager. "_Thank you so much Carlisle. You have been so kind to me lately. I am very grateful for that and for you all. I would love to come stay with you as long as you want me to stay. I promise I won't be a burden on you. I appreciate your kindness more than you could ever know. Thank You."_ By that time, I couldn't control the tears that fell freely from my eyes and onto my shirt. I hope Alice won't mind.

Carlisle grabbed a hold of me into a hug and he whispered into my ear that there is nothing to thank them for; this is how they treat family. What!? Did he just say family? For some reason, my heart swelled like the Grinch's did. Wow, a family. An actual family. I can't think of anything I could have done to deserve such wonderful people in my life. For once in my life, I was actually truly happy.

In that moment I didn't fear the man who was certainly bent on torturing and killing me once he found me, or the mother who doesn't care about me, or the future that may or may not be good. I concentrated on this moment and the near future. Soon I would go home to a place where people actually care about me and to me, which is the best thing I could ever imagine. I would go to my family.

Carlisle broke me away from my thoughts. "_Alice and Esme already have the room set up and you'll have everything you need already there. Everyone is excited to meet you, and Alice has been bouncing around everywhere getting things perfect for you. She had a feeling that you would stay, so she wanted it ready for you when you came."_

Just then, something dawned on me, _"Wait. What about Phil? What if something happens and because of me none the less? Please, I couldn't stand it if I caused problems for any of you."_

He smiled slightly and seemed to almost laugh lightly, but it was something so fast that I can't for sure say what I saw. _"Don't worry about any of that Bella. We will be fine and so will you be. Please, the only thing you need to worry about is getting better. Save your energy for that. We will take care of everything."_ Something in his words seemed genuine and I believed every one of them.

There was a knock at the door which pulled us both away from our thoughts. As the door opened a small pixie's head peaked through with a wide grin on her face. She was hiding something behind the door as she stepped mostly into the room. I tried to see around her, but she was blocking the view very well.

"_Umm… Hi, Alice."_ I said as I kept trying to see what she was hiding.

"_Hi Bella!"_ She said with a huge grin. _"Close your eyes! Pleaseeeeee"_ She said it with such horribly perfect puppy dog eyes, that I couldn't refuse her. I had a feeling that she got her way with that trick a lot.

I did as she said and I heard her walk into the room. She said I could open them so I did cautiously. Knowing Alice, she could have an Elephant in my room dressed in couture.

She had a huge grin plastered on her perfect face and I looked at what she had in her hands. Finally they were able to get my crutches so I could possibly start to walk around, depending on how I feel with my injuries, but there was one problem. "_Alice, really, PINK??"_

* * *

Later after Alice left and Carlisle came back in to tell me that I would be released tomorrow, I brought up the issue that Alice got me PINK crutches. I loved her for her effort, but I couldn't walk along with pink crutches. I practically begged him to get me the typical silver ones, and he assured me that he would get them by morning.

He told me the agenda for tomorrow and I started to get excited. I have no clue how long I have been in bed, but I am itching to get out of it.

He told me that I would be released at noon but in the morning I am going to try walking to see if I am able to. If I can't, then I will have to use a wheelchair for now, and I prayed to God that I didn't have to use a wheelchair. They are so inconvenient at times.

I read a little before I decided to go to bed. I finished my page in Wuthering Heights and I set it on the table beside my bed. I don't know why I loved that book so much. I suppose it's because my mother used to read it to me before, when she was just my mother.

I yawned and realized sleep wouldn't be far off so I laid my head on the pillow and pulled the blanket up around me. I closed my eyes and was soon off into a deep sleep awaiting tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think please. Push the green button and let your thoughts soar. I would love to hear your ideas for the story and what you think so far. Next chapter shall include Edward's POV and possibly his meeting Bella. Let me know! Come on; Click the little green button… You know you want to. **


	6. Meeting the Cullens

**A/N: The response from the last chapter was greatly appreciated, thank you! Per request of lozzy035, Bella will be meeting the rest of the Cullens in this chapter.  
*** Nat Anne Cullen, I hope this chapter will explain some on her walking. Thank you for bringing up that point.  
*** Chapter length was brought up to me, so I am going to work on it. Hopefully I will do better in the future.  
*** Disclaimer: As always, I do NOT own Twilight or anything from the original Saga. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up early. Okay to be honest, I never actually slept more than a few minutes at a time. I couldn't help but worry about how things will go today.

What if the rest of the Cullens don't like me? It wouldn't be anything new to live somewhere where others don't like you, but I don't want to put anyone else out. It's definitely not fair to them. Esme is such a wonderful person; I really don't want to upset her. I hope everything goes okay.

While I was thinking about the day ahead of me, I decided to get dressed before the day began. Of course the clothes that Alice bought were not exactly suitable for working out, but I had to make do because it was all I had. I ended up in a dark blue v-neck t-shirt with some black stretch pants that had a really cute blue rose on the side that cascaded down the leg. The pants weren't very easy to get on but I managed after about the first 10 tries. Before my most recent injuries, I was able to do everything for myself quite easily. Putting on my clothes took me one try. Oh well, all in time I suppose. I put my hair up in a pony tail and I waited for the day to start.

At 7:30, I heard a knock at the door. I told whoever it was to come in, and a woman who looked like to be in her mid 20's came in. She had beautiful long blonde hair that cascaded all the way to her waist in beautiful curls. She looked like a model.

"_Hello, Bella. I'm Tory. I'm here to take you to therapy. So if you're ready, we can head down and get started." _ She smiled at me and I nodded. She brought in the wheelchair and I gave her an inquisitive look. _"Dr. Cullen had brought your new crutches to the therapy room itself so we have to use the chair till we get there, okay?"_ I nodded.

When we got to the room, I couldn't help but be in awe of it. There were workout machines all along the walls with various equipment throughout the room. There were bright colors everywhere and it made me smile. I had never been to therapy because I had to learn it all on my own, but looking around, I could see other people being helped back to wellness and it made me smile. One day I want to be able to help others like this.

Tory pushed me over to the other side of the room that had this walkway with bars on each side.

"_Okay Bella. This will help to see if you are ready for the crutches yet or not. What you do is you hold on to each side and try to walk. But first I have a question. Your left leg, can you walk with it, or how do you normally do it?"_

I was wondering when she'd get to this. _"Well, since I have the paralysis in it, it's impossible to walk on it directly without a leg brace to support the weight put onto the leg. If I did it without the brace, I would probably end up breaking something and falling for sure. How I use the crutches is I just hip hike my leg where I bring my hip up whenever I take a step and rest most of my weight on my arms in the crutches. Since I have been using them since I was younger, I have learned to walk pretty well with them. Now, I can walk at a regular pace and pretty graceful for crutches. It's become easy for me to get around."_

She nodded and helped me stand up and get situated on the bars, and I went to take my first step, or hop actually. The problem with the bars is that it's harder to balance my weight on my right side and still be able to use my left, so I did the best I could. Once I did that twice, Tory suggested we try the crutches. I got back in the chair and I wheeled over to where she was. She handed me the crutches, and thank god they were not pink!

I got situated and put my hands on the handles. I took a deep breath and began to get up from the chair. I wobbled a little but caught my balance before I fell. I have always been clumsy which doesn't really mix with crutches. Once I had my balance under control, I took my first step.

Okay, that was easy. It was just like it used to be. Good thing that demon of a step-father didn't injure me enough to confine me to a chair. I took a few more steps and I seemed fine. I decided to walk all the way to the other end of the room and back. Okay, still good. I couldn't help but smile. Even though this wasn't much, it was still an improvement.

Tory suggested we take a walk in the hallway and I was happy to be walking. It feels like it's been ages since I have been up and walking. We had walked to the end of the hallway and we were on our way back when I spotted Carlisle. He was watching me walk, and I felt the blush creeping up onto my face. I hated so much when that happened but I just didn't like the spotlight or attention. He was waiting for me, so I quickened my pace and was in front of him in no time. I had another, larger, smile on my face. Wow, it feels good to be up again.

"_Bella, you are doing a great job. I've never seen anyone walk with crutches like that before. It's quite remarkable that you can move around so well with only the use of one leg and using your hands at the same time. Well, I'll let you and Tory finish up and I'll be in to see you in a half hour if that's okay?"_

I just nodded and he walked away with a smile of his own. Maybe he really does care about me. That only made my smile widen.

Tory bid me a farewell as she walked me back to my room and wished me all the best. As I was waiting for Carlisle, I picked up my book and began to read where I left off.

It was not five minutes later that I heard a knock at the door. I told the person to come in and I saw Carlisle holding some papers as he entered the room. Okay, this was it. Soon I would be leaving for a new place and a new family. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I just hate not knowing how things will turn out.

"_Well Bella, I'm here to spring you. Once you sign these papers, I will sign the final orders and then you can be released. Alice should be here in ten minutes or so, I just called her. She will drive you to the house and hopefully won't stop for any shopping."_

We both laughed at this because we both knew Alice's shopping addiction. _"So, are you ready to leave? I'm sure you must have grown bored of these fabulously painted walls."_ Sarcasm was such a funny thing to hear from Carlisle.

_When my laugh stopped, I replied to his statement. "Yes, thank you Carlisle. I am definitely ready to leave here. To be honest, I am a little nervous as well."_

"_I figured that you must be, but don't worry, everyone is happy and glad to have you with us. There is absolutely no reason for you to be nervous. You'll have a great time with us, I'm sure of it."_ His genuine smile told me that he was speaking the truth. That eased my nerves a little but not fully. I doubt those nerves would be fully squashed once I actually meet the rest of the Cullens.

"_Thank you Carlisle."_ I said with a small smile that showed I was a little more at ease.

True to his word, Alice showed up ten minutes later. She bounced into the room with a huge grin on her face. _"Hi Bella! Are you ready?"_

I nodded my head, still a tad shaken by nerves.

I went to grab my bags, and she slapped my hand away. I never really noticed how cold Alice's hands were. I noticed Carlisle's of course, but I figured it was just that the hospital was so cold. Hmm… odd.

She grabbed my bags and we made our way down to the lobby. She had me wait so she could pull the car around so I wouldn't have to walk so far. I protested, but of course Alice won, like usual.

It wasn't more than two minutes later that a beautiful yellow Porsche showed up. My eyes were wide and my mouth was nearly on the ground as I saw Alice get out of this amazingly wonderful car. O.M.G, it was beyond beautiful!

"_Close your mouth Bella! You could land an airplane in that thing"_ She giggled at the sight of my astonishment.

"_Alice. Is th-that yours?" _I stuttered and she just nodded and giggled again as though it was funny that I would think otherwise.

We got into the car and she made her way out of the parking lot. We hit the highway and she took off quite fast. I had never been one for speed for obvious reasons of crashes, pain, and nightmares. I had a feeling that Alice drove like this often, but that didn't lessen my nerves.

I decided to talk in order to keep my mind off of the blinding speed at which she was driving. _"Alice, this is a really nice car. Where did you get it?" _She looked at me and I had to resist the urge to yell at her to keep her eyes the road.

"_Edward gave this to me as a gift. He got it for me last year and I have loved it ever since. It's my baby."_

She had the sweetest look on her face like she really meant every word of loving this car. I couldn't blame her though; it's an amazing car. I am not a car person, but even I can see this must had cost a fortune. I can't believe that Edward bought it, but then again, Carlisle said the family was well off.

The town quickly disappeared and trees were beginning to be seen everywhere. I guess they must live out in the forest somewhere. That would be interesting I think. I always appreciated the innocence and gentleness- for the most part- of nature. She turned off on an unnoticeable side road, that I'm sure would be missed if someone didn't know what they were looking for, and up a long windy driveway that was lined with trees.

I never thought we'd find an end to the road until she pulled up in front of this amazing mansion looking house. It was the most beautiful house I'd ever seen.

"_You like it?"_ Alice asked with a hopeful tone. I couldn't really think of what to say at the moment.

"_It has a certain charm"_. Wow. I hope that didn't sound as lame as I think it did.

She chuckled and grabbed my bags as I got out of the car. We made our way up to the porch. Alice went up the steps and looked back at me. She had a look of indecision on her face. At first I was confused but then realization dawned on me. She was confused as to if I needed help up the steps or not.

What I loved about Alice, besides her being my best friend, is that she has never made mention of my injuries. She's always treated me just like she would anyone else and I loved her for it. She also cared about me and wanted me to be comfortable and safe. Our friendship sparked quite quickly. She said she was always so comfortable around me and I, her. I was glad I had her in my life. She is actually my first best friend even though I would never voice that fact.

This is why she was worried about me coming up the steps. She looked at me and I smiled. I easily made my way up the stairs and winked at her. We both burst out laughing. We were still laughing as we made our way in through the door that Alice opened.

However, our laughter stopped once we entered the living room and I got to see that the inside of the house was more magnificent than the outside. It was rather large and had a beautiful white and off-white combination between the fabrics and the paint.

There was nobody in the room and for a minute I was quite glad. It prolonged the reason I was nervous; meeting the rest of the Cullens.

Alice dropped my bags by the door and hugged me. When she released me she called for the rest of the family to join us. After a few moments they were in front of us. I thought that a little odd they got to us so quickly, but then again, most people moved quickly according to my standards. Wow. This is a big family. I counted five so that made seven all together with Carlisle and Alice.

Esme stepped forward and gave me a very warm and inviting hug. "_Dear, we're all very glad that you're here. I want you to be comfortable and relax." _I smiled at Esme and she moved to my side.

_Alice began to introduce the family to me. "Bella, the big one is Emmett, but don't be afraid of his size, he's a softy inside." _I smiled and he smiled back with a huge grin. Apparently being called a softy doesn't faze him in the least.

"_Next to him is Rosalie. She and Emmett are a couple."_ She was beyond beautiful. She looks like she has to be a model. Her beautiful blonde hair hung down her back in curls. She looked amazing and I am very sure she knew that. I didn't expect the reaction I got from her. She glowered at me. I have no idea what I could have done to her, but apparently it was me being here that bothered her.

Next was a blonde hair guy. He looked very uncomfortable, but I felt very calm around him. I wonder why. _"And Bella, this handsome man is Jasper. He's all mine"_ She said with a huge smile that made me giggle. I could tell she loves him very much. She has talked about him before, but she never mentioned how handsome he was. Well they all were beyond beautiful. It's odd; I have never seen people that look like this before I met the Cullens.

The person standing next to him looked like Adonis himself. His messy bronze hair was gorgeous and his face was perfect. His eyes were a deep butterscotch color that drew me in. I felt something pull in me when I looked at him. I couldn't place it, but it felt as though I was being pulled toward him without even moving. I know I must look like an idiot, ogling a stranger.

He looked at me with an intensity I have never witnessed before. He looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something that he couldn't find. He began to look frustrated and finally looked away. I was finally released from some invisible hold that he seemed to have on me, but the moment he looked away, I began to miss his gaze. Okay, now I'm starting to sound all stalker-ish.

Calm down Bella, Calm down! It was as if my body responded. I began to feel calm. It was very weird but I welcomed it. Anything to make me seem less weird is welcomed by me.

Alice broke me out of my reverie. _"This is Edward and of course you know Esme and me. Okay, now you know everyone."_

"_It's nice to meet you all. I really appreciate everything that everyone has done for me. Thank you."_ I said with a shy smile. I was really worried about what everyone was going to think of me.

"_It's nice to meet you Bella. You are most welcome."_ Jasper said. He seemed to have a slight southern accent. At least one person was acting normal towards me. I guess beggars can't be choosers.

Edward still looked frustrated but didn't turn his gaze back to me which I oddly missed and Rosalie kept glaring at me. Hmm… I'll have to remember to stay away from her as much as possible.

Alice was bouncing up and down for some reason. _"Bella, would you like to see your room?"_ Okay, still not sure why she's bouncing but I nodded anyways in hopes of finding out. She led me over to the hallway and I felt every pair of eyes on me. I guess I should be used to the stares by now but I just hate not knowing what they are thinking. Sometimes I wish I could read minds. Ha! Like that will ever happen.

We went down the hallway and stopped outside a door. If possible, Alice seemed to get more excited. She was nudging me to open it and I did.

I stepped inside and I was amazed at the room. It was a beautiful. The room was a mixture of midnight blue and silver. My two favorite colors. I wonder how Alice knew. I stepped further inside and saw all the work that was done. It looked like a professional did it.

There was a gorgeous queen sized bed that looked to be made with a rose pattern on the metal. It had a midnight blue comforter with silver pillows. There was a desk with a large mirror hooked to it. On the walls were bookshelves that were already partially filled and a very nice stereo system was underneath those shelves on another side desk.

There were two doors; one on either side of the room. I opened the one on the right and it was a washroom that had a very large tub with a shower as well and looked like it came out of a sears catalog. The door on the left I was almost hesitant to open. Alice was bouncing even more, if THAT was possible! I opened the door to a huge closet.

Oh my word, it was nearly as big as the room if not bigger, and it was already filled! Where did all of this come from? I have never owned this many clothes in my life. So this was why Alice was so excited. She must had gone shopping and wanted to see my reaction. Of course I would never have her passion for fashion, or anything near it, but I deeply appreciate the gesture. She's been making me feel like family even before Carlisle discussed it with me as if she knew that he would, but of course there was no way she could have.

I turned around and hugged Alice as tightly as I could. I never realized how muscular she is. It's almost like hugging a rock.

"_Alice, I can't thank you enough. You've always been really kind to me and I love you for everything you've done. Thank you so much." _By the time I finished I had some tears in my eyes. I finally feel wanted and appreciated. I finally feel like I have someone who cares about me. I just hope this lasts. I know it's only been a few days, but I feel very close to Alice.

She left me to clean up some and relax. She said that she'd be in the living room when I was done.

I decided to go and take a shower. It's been a while since I could actually enjoy one that it would be nice to. I looked in the closet for something to wear but noticed that mostly what Alice had bought would be considered wear for a very fancy party or maybe at the very least a high-end club. I was very nervous of this clothing so I went to my bags that Alice brought to me. I found some black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Okay, I may be slightly fanatic about the color blue, but I love how it looks against my skin.

I took the clothes into the washroom and started the water. I quickly stripped off my clothes and got into the shower. It was a little difficult to balance on only my good leg to shower, but I loved to feel the hot water run down my skin. It was very relaxing. I learned a long time ago how to handle balance, so it wasn't much of an issue for me anymore. I washed my hair and my body and turned the water off.

I wrapped a towel around my body and I got out of the shower. I made my way over to the mirror and looked in it. I had always been self-conscious about myself, but since meeting the Cullens, the picture of perfection, I began to realize how plain I was. I have no idea how they all got so beautiful, but they were just that, beautiful; almost inhumanly so.

I finished up in the bathroom and made my way out to my room. I have never had such a beautiful room. From their cars to their house, I think extravagance is the Cullen family motto.

I put on some sneakers that I found in the closet. I took a closer look and I realized they were Nike. Not only Nike but also Air Force Ones! I had never owned this kind in my entire life and I never thought I would get a chance to. They were a really cute combination of purple and gray-navy with a red line on the bottom. I loved them. I tied them up and I made my way out of my room down the hallway. True to her word, Alice was sitting in the living room but so was everyone except for Rosalie. I'm starting to think that she really does hate me a lot. Oh well, I can't dwell on that fact.

"_Bella, Bella! Come sit on the couch by me so we all can talk."_ Of course I couldn't refuse Alice something so simple.

The moment I sat down, I was bombarded by questions from Alice. "_Bella, I know you, but they don't, so I thought we could play a little game to get to know you better. Okay?"_ This shouldn't be too bad, right? "_Okay Alice"_ I tried to say with a smile but I don't know if the smile was actually a smile or a grimace.

"_Okay, so I'll start and we'll go around the room. It's kind of like Truth or Dare, but more just Truth… for now"_ She said with a very sly smile which I had no idea what could had motivated it. The circle went Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward. _"I take it that Rosalie doesn't particularly care to play?" _ Or for me, I muttered very low that I was sure nobody could hear. They all exchanged glances. Maybe it wasn't low enough. Crimson lit my cheeks a blaze.

"_Okay, Bella, what do you like to do for fun?"_ Hmm… I enjoy not getting beat. Nah, I can't say that or they'll think that I'm crazy. _"I like to read."_ Edward hadn't seemed to be too interested before, but now his turned to face me with some of his previous mood gone.

"_Okay my turn. Bella, what's the worst thing you have ever done?"_ Not really seeing the point of Jasper's question, I tried to figure out the worst thing I have ever done. Having the life that I did, I didn't really do anything too bad because that was not possible. "_One time when I was a kid, I think twelve, I stole something from a store but trust me, I was and am very ashamed for it."_ Please, please, please don't ask what it was! _"So, Bella, what was it?"_ Ahh, Emmett! Great, thank you. "_Well, umm, it was…. Some food."_ I don't think my blush had ever been this deep before. It felt like my cheeks were on fire. Thankfully, Edward spoke up, "_My turn."_ Ah this should be fun.

**EPOV (**_**Early morning of Bella's release from hospital**_**)**

I hadn't been too thrilled with my family's decision to offer for Bella to stay with us. I mean for one, she's human and we're vampires. Those two things do not mix. Yes, we may not drink from humans but that doesn't mean that we still aren't tempted and what if she hurts herself and starts to bleed? Nobody aside from Carlisle would be able to have control of the situation, and for two, she will eventually need to know about us or she will figure it out on her own. What if the Volturi find out? Humans are not allowed to know of us and we can't cross the Volutri unless we want to die. I know that none of us wish that, not even Rosalie.

"_Carlisle, are you sure this is a good idea? It's just not safe. She's HUMAN and we are VAMPIRES! No matter how good our control is, we are still tempted by blood. Well maybe not you, but certainly the rest of the family. What if she gets injured or something happens and there is blood? How do you expect a house full of vampires to react to that? And what about the Volturi? I know that you are friends with Aro, but do you really think he wouldn't punish us for breaking the main law? Just think about it please Carlisle. Plus how do you expect us to keep the charade up every day? Yes, we do it at school but that is only for a few hours and only for five days a week. I don't know, but I just don't think this is a good idea."_

"_Edward. Thank you for voicing your concerns but rest assured that I have thought about every single one of those and more. I have looked at every aspect of this and I am confident that it's what is meant to be. You haven't met Bella, and when you do, I'm sure you will change your opinion of this situation. There is something very special about her that you will witness later today."_

He came over and took my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. _"Edward, she has nobody else. She was abused by her step-father. I haven't told anyone else the full story, but maybe it would help you understand why I am doing this some more. As you know, she has been abused but he also tortured her. He abused her emotionally, physically, and sexually. _

"_Normally, I wouldn't tell other's stories, but you need to understand. Her mother laughed at her when she told about the abuse and told her mother said she was glad it was Bella and not her. He would starve her and leave her to fend for herself. After her first accident, she couldn't walk, and they refused to get her therapy so Bella had to teach herself to walk. _

"_She has had a very hard life, more than many humans, yet she survived and she's a great person; a clean and pure person. Once you look at her, you will see this and you will see a strong young woman. I admire her very much Edward. Everyone deserves a good and happy life, her most of all. This is why I am allowing this Edward. She deserves it. Have faith son."_

I stood there almost stunned. I had no idea about this. She had been abused and tortured? Who could do that to their daughter, whether biological or not? As Carlisle was speaking about Bella, I had a distinct urge to protect her. Wow where did that come from? Maybe it's just the story he is telling me. Nobody deserves that kind of life, least of whom one Carlisle cares that much about.

* * *

We're all just sitting around, waiting for Alice to return. I decided to look into my family's minds which were ones I tried to stay out of for my own personal health and sanity. They were usually thinking of their significant others in quite precarious situations. Yes, even Carlisle and Esme had their moments.

_Yes, a human! This should be hilarious. I bet she's entertaining. – Emmett_

_I hope I can handle this. This might be hard. I'm glad that I hunted this morning that should help. I know I can do this. It'll be a piece of cake.-Jasper_

_How could they do this to me? How could Carlisle be so selfish? Ahh, I hate this. She'll be some human who probably doesn't eve appreciate what she has! Carlisle has told us nothing about her other than she was a patient of his. What makes her so special? I don't care what Esme told me to do, I'll just ignore her. Yes, that's what I'll do"_ -_Rosalie_

Emmett's thoughts were very Emmett. He always looked for amusement somewhere. I swear he could find amusement out of an ant race; well he actually did a few years back. He was enjoying it until a bird came down and ate his ant. He got so angry that Emse had to ground him to keep him from completely mutilating the backyard.

Jasper's thoughts were actually quite worried. He is the newest to our lifestyle, so it doesn't surprise me that he's worried. He was very considerate about hunting today, I can't deny that. I just hope that Carlisle is right about all of this.

Rosalie's thoughts were, well Rosalie. She has had the hardest time of us all accepting what we are. She hates her loss of humanity and is jealous of others who have it. She hides it a little easier on the outside but on the inside, I can hear what she really thinks. I really hope she doesn't do anything to embarrass us. I wouldn't put it past her though.

Everyone looked up expectantly as we heard Alice's car on the driveway. I don't know why I was nervous. There was no need, but alas I was. We heard Alice and Bella get out of the car but there was an extra sound besides their footfall but it was in time with Bella's. It sounded like maybe Bella was walking with it, but I couldn't be certain.

As Alice opened up the door, we held our breath expectantly for the onslaught of the scent of Bella's blood. They stepped into the room but oddly enough my throat didn't burn. I took a cautious breath and still no burn. What is going on? She is of course human, I can hear her heartbeat. There has to be something wrong. I wish Carlisle was here. I will have to be sure to ask him when he returns. I have never encountered something like this, but I surely couldn't go up to her and just be like "oh Bella, I'm a vampire and I was wondering why I can't smell your blood?" Right, like that would go over well.

Alice introduced us individually, and Bella acknowledged everyone as they were known to her. Alice got to me and I finally got a good look at Bella. She was quite beautiful even for a human. Her brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, ones that seemed to have such depth and maturity, complimented her creamy skin very nicely. Her hair hung naturally but it looked very lovely. My eyes moved from her face to her clothing. You could see a hint of her curves but just enough to look very nice. Oh, so that was what the other noises were; Bella was using the kind of crutches that cuff around your upper arm.

After Alice made the introductions, Bella saw us all staring at her but I'm sure she assumed it was for a different reason. We were staring of course because we couldn't smell her blood yet we could hear her heart beat and hear the blood moving in her body, especially when she blushed. Oh, she blushes; Emmett will have a fun time with this I'm sure.

As if he could read _my _thoughts his mind responded.

_Ooo she blushes, this is going to be hilarious once she gets more comfortable around here. I wonder how much I can make her blush._

I tried to read her mind but every time I did, I came up empty handed. It was as if Bella wasn't really there at all. This has never happened before. Wow, Carlisle was right, she was unique. It was very frustrating to not be able to read her mind so I kept trying.

I was so preoccupied by not being able to read her mind that I hadn't realized that Jasper had welcomed Bella. I was being quite rude but I couldn't really help it. This was really frustrating me.

_EDWARD! Calm down. Please!_ I hadn't been aware of my own emotions until Jasper pointed it out.

Alice decided to show Bella to her room and we all watched as Bella walked past us to the hallway that led to her room. She seemed to walk quite gracefully with the use of crutches. She carried her left leg like it was hurt. I wonder what exactly is wrong with it.

Something I definitely won't tell my siblings is that I felt a connection to her. It felt as if I was being pulled to her without even moving. It was very odd. Then again, Bella seems to be a very unique creature. I wonder if Carlisle noticed at all. I'll have to be sure to find out later.

She isn't at all what I expected. Aside from the physical of course, I didn't expect what I felt when I looked at her. I didn't see someone that was injured, I saw a young woman who is beautiful and has the most gorgeous brown eyes. It makes me feel like I can see her soul when I look in to them. I've never felt this way. When I let my gaze fall on her face, I could see that she has had a hard life. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, it was hidden within her eyes. I felt an odd urge to want to protect her.

I have no idea where these feelings are coming from but they are very new to me. I would have to ask Carlisle about this as well. She also looked very nice in her clothing, and I ought to thank Alice for buying them. Wow, did I just want to thank Alice for shopping? Yes, something strange is happening around here.

Bella went to clean up and we all waited around for her to finish. I was very curious as to why I couldn't read her mind or smell her blood. Not that I was complaining because it will be so much easier this way, I am merely curious is all.

She came out and Alice beckoned her to sit beside her. She started a game of "Truth" like Truth or Dare but without the Dare. Apparently it was Alice's way for us all to get to know her better.

With Alice's question I found out that she likes to read. That's good, we have something in common. I doubt she's read the classics, but I wonder what she likes to read. I hope I find out.

Jasper asked her what was the worst thing she had ever done. She admitted that she stole once when she was younger but she was ashamed of it. She seems to have a clean heart. I have to find out more about her. I wonder what it was that she stole.

Emmett was up next and of course I knew I loved him for a reason. He was never afraid to ask the questions that caused embarrassment. Of course I don't want Bella to be embarrassed.

Wait, I barely knew her, why would I care? Well maybe it was my gentleman manners showing themselves. I was raised in a time that required manners towards women, quite unlike today's world.

Emmett asked her what she stole, and she said food. The look on her face was very sad. I can tell she really did regret it. I wonder why she did it. Could I ask? Would it be proper to do so?

"_Why did you do it?"_ Of course Emmett couldn't leave it alone. It was none of his business even though I craved to know the answer. Bella started to look very worried.

_Bro, she's starting to feel really emotional over this. I can't get one read or another. She just keeps bouncing her emotions all over like the answer ties into a lot of other things._

I had a feeling that Jasper was right so I knew I had to stop this.

"_My turn. Bella, what kind of books do you like?"_ Good it worked because Emmett seemed to forget the question. She mouthed "thank you" to me and I just smiled in return.

"_I prefer the classics. Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen's works are my favorite but I love to read anything that will actually hold my attention."_ She looked down with blush creeping up her cheeks. The blush suited her skin very much.

She liked some of the books I do. I bet we could talk about books a lot, if nothing else.

I had so many questions for her, but I didn't know when or where to start. Just then we heard her stomach rumble. Oh right, human. They need food. Eh… human food is absolutely repulsive. I guess we better get used to it now that we have a human living in the house.

Alice bounced up off of her seat when she heard Bella's stomach._"So Bella, what would you like to eat?"_ Bella blushed and oddly enough I couldn't even smell that blush either. This is definitely weird.

She seemed to be very embarrassed to be in the spotlight. _"Umm... it doesn't matter. Whatever you guys are eating is fine with me."_

Oh. I had forgotten about this. I had been so intrigued by her mind that I had forgotten that she didn't know what we were. I spoke up since everyone else was just looking around almost afraid to answer. _"We already ate before you came."_ I smiled at her to put her at ease. It seemed to work. She returned my smile and her blush quickly faded.

She and Alice got up and walked to the kitchen. Bella told Alice that she could manage her own lunch, but Alice insisted that she help. Bless Alice. I'm glad she volunteered. I guess I would have to get better at being around human food so I could do some things for Bella to get her feeling more at home. Well at a new home because from what I have been told by Carlisle, the home she was in was more of a hell.

Nobody deserved a life like she has been forced to live and definitely not someone like Bella. Just from talking with her, I could tell she was good. She deserved better than the past she's experience and I would make sure she got it.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know what you think by pressing that stunning green button below. I want some opinions. Should Jacob and the Werewolves come into the story or should they stay out of it? Let me know what you think and I'll try to write it in. I'm hoping next chapter to bring Charlie's story into the mix. I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Emotions

**A/N: I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated lately. I haven't been feeling well so it wasn't really ideal for me to update. Thank you all for the response and support I have gotten from this story. This chapter will get into Edward and Bella's blooming relationship and I hope I explained it well enough to understand where I am going with this. **

**** Ruby Diamonds, how could there be a happily ever after if she isn't? I hope you'll enjoy that part of the story when I get to it.**

**** This chapter is dedicated to **_**sweetlovinchick2k1**_**. **

**** Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. I am just playing around with Miss Meyer's Characters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was waiting for Carlisle to come home from his shift at the hospital so I could discuss with him about the issues with Bella. For one, her blood. I couldn't smell it, unlike every other human and living thing I've ever encountered, and from the minds of my family, I could tell that they were thinking along the same lines as I was. We were very taken aback for a few moments because of it. I hope she didn't find us rude.

Then the second thing that was odd was the odd pull I felt toward her. If I didn't know better, I would say it felt as if my soul was being pulled toward her. I have never believed that vampires retain their souls after transformation. How could we? We are monsters. I don't know, I guess I might be over thinking it.

I was pacing around my room as I heard Carlisle's car on the driveway. I figured that it might be rude to bombard him outside before he had a chance to enter the house after working all day, so I ran down to the living room to wait for him. I guess I may just be impatient, but I really think he's purposefully moving slowly.

Finally, he opened the door and I just couldn't wait any longer. "_Carlisle, can we talk?"_ He nodded with a knowing smile and led the way up to his study.

He sat in a chair by his desk and I sat in one directly in front of it.

I didn't quite know where to start so I started with the most obvious. "_When Bella came to the house today, some odd things happened."_ He nodded for me to continue. "_Well see, when we were in the same room as her, we couldn't smell her blood at all. Not even when she blushed could we smell it. When the blood comes so close to the surface like when blushing, it should be even more potent to us, but with her there was nothing."_

I looked him directly in the eyes to make sure he didn't think I was crazy and he just smiled. Smiled! "_You knew this all along didn't you Carlisle?"_

His smile turned into a smirk which is very unlike Carlisle. He's usually so calm and mature. Smirking actually made him look his age for once. "_Edward, didn't I tell you that you had nothing to worry about? Yes, I did suspect it but it was only confirmed when Esme spent the night with her the first night she was in the hospital. She couldn't smell Bella's blood and neither could Alice. I asked Alice and Esme to try and keep it from their minds because I doubted that you would believe it unless you saw it for yourself."_

"_Carlisle, I have never heard of anything like this happening before, why can't we smell her blood? Of course it's a good thing if she will be staying here, but it doesn't make any sense. She has it because we can hear her heart beat and we can see her blush, but not smelling it makes it unreal."_

"_I have a theory, and I contacted Eleazar_ _from the Denali Coven to see what he thought about it. Eleazar has seen many unique gifts due to his time with the Volturi. That's why he thinks this is a type of shield. What have you heard from her mind? What do her instincts tell her about us? Most humans will have some subconscious alert in their minds. What about Bella?"_

"_That's another complication Carlisle. No matter how hard I try to zero in on her mind, it as if she is nowhere near me. She isn't blocking her mind like the family does because for one, she would have no reason to believe she would need to and two, it is just like an impenetrable wall that is blocking her mind from me. You have no idea how frustrating that is. I have never encountered someone, human nor vampire, who was immune to my gift Carlisle. But she _is_ only human, how would she be able to?" _

"_Eleazar, as well as I, believes that her gift is a shield of sorts. Our theory is that she can shield herself from certain things. There are two main types of shields, physical and mental. We originally thought physical shield since we can't smell her blood. However, since you can't read her mind, I am wondering if it is a combination of both._

"_I think that it may be a defense mechanism. She may not consciously know or understand what we are, but I think maybe something in her gift automatically has blocked off the scent of her blood in order to shield her from us. Of course since she's human, she doesn't realize that it is happening. I can only imagine how powerful she would be if she is ever turned since she her gift is this strong already as a human."_

For some reason, Carlisle's mention of the possibility of Bella becoming one of us was very unsettling to me. It is probably just that I wouldn't wish this fate on anyone, let alone someone as pure as Bella. Wait. Where did that come from? I barely knew her. I really need to ask Carlisle about this as well.

"_Also, Carlisle, you had mentioned that you, Alice, and Esme have all felt a sort of connection with Bella. What did you mean by that exactly? How did it feel?" _

He gave me a questioning look but didn't ask my reasons. This is all very confusing to me right now. Perhaps he will have an explanation for the pull I felt towards Bella.

"_Well, it felt like a small tug toward her direction. I first felt it when they brought her in through the emergency room doors. She lay on the stretcher very broken, but I felt a small pull toward her. At first it was just me telling myself to save her, but every time I am close to Bella, I feel this. It isn't uncomfortable, just barely noticeable actually. It's odd to say the least."_

He raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner and I shifted uncomfortably in the chair. When I think about these new feelings, I feel as if I am bordering on insanity. None of this makes much sense to me. Why would I feel a pull toward a human who I have never met before?

I let out a soft sigh and I started to tell him about the pull. "_The reason I ask about the connection is because I felt something seemingly similar to your experience with Bella but mine was somewhat more intense I suppose. When she came in the house and I saw her, I felt like I was being pulled toward her without even moving. It felt like something inside of me was connecting and tying itself to her. It's all very strange but it happened again when we all sat with her and got to know her. As she entered the room to sit with us a while after she arrived, it felt like I was being pulled to her all over again. I've never felt anything like that Carlisle. It was very intense to say the least."_ I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath until I took a deep, unnecessary, breath.

Carlisle seemed to be thinking deeply about this. Sure I have felt the connection between mates. Him with Esme, Emmett with Rosalie, and Alice with Jasper. I have read this connection through their minds. While they were very strong and deep connections, this was different. His thoughts betrayed no hint of recognition of what was going on, but he had a few theories but I was too lost in my own thoughts to really pry into his mind too much.

He turned his attention back to me and I could tell by his expression that he had finally realized what the connection might mean. He was blocking his thoughts from me. I didn't know if this would be good or bad but I knew Carlisle tended to lean toward dramatics whenever he could around me since it was a rare occurrence in this household to catch a mind reader off-guard.

He went to one of his massive bookshelves and seemed to know exactly which he wanted. He grabbed the book and brought it back to his desk. As he flipped through the pages, I could tell he was looking for something in particular but he didn't quite want me to know just yet. He smiled and turned the book toward me.

I looked down to the page that he had opened to for me. This specific page addressed the theory of soul mates. I glanced over the page and read it quickly. I looked up at Carlisle to see what he meant by sharing this information with me. He smiled and looked into my eyes.

"_Son, as you know, we are beings who do not change easily. However, when something comes into our lives to change it drastically enough, then we are forever altered by it whether it is good or bad. Our nature does not allow this change easily so sometimes we don't quite understand it but once we do understand it, we realize it instantly for what it is. _

"_As you have seen with the rest of the family finding their mates, they have formed connections with one another that are unbreakable. The bond to ones mate is something quite remarkable. What makes some mates differ from the other is the issue of soul mates. Some of our kind only mate out of convenience but they lack the bond that ties their two bodies together. Others however find their soul mate and are forever tied to that person. I have heard that soul mates have an instant connection with one another. We have all felt it at first but what you are feeling seems to be more drastic than that and for that reason, I am not exactly definite for what this is that is happening but my theory is that you and Bella are connected now."_

I was at a loss for words. That's a first for sure. What could he mean? Bella and I are falling in love?

"_Carlisle, are you suggesting that Bella and I are meant to fall in love with each other? She's _human. _There is no way that it could work out that way. Humans and Vampires are not meant to be in love with one another."_

"_Edward, soul mates are not only lovers. They are anything that the other person needs. Perhaps a best friend, a confidante, a sibling, a parent or child, and yes of course lovers as well. What I mean is that a soul mate will be anything and everything to the other person. They will complete one another in the only way that they alone can do. I am not saying that you and Bella are meant to be mates, but this connection surely does seem to point to this theory. Please don't put too much thought into this. Let everything happen naturally son. Have some faith in it."_

Soul mates. Bella and I are possible soul mates. This was a lot to take in even with my vampire mind. We can normally process massive amounts of information at one time but right now I feel like I can't even process one thing. I looked back to Carlisle and saw him watching the confusion that must be apparent on my face. I nodded, thanked Carlisle for his advice, and proceeded to my room to think for a while.

**BPOV**

I have had a very emotionally rough time lately, but I can't seem to fall asleep despite my obvious exhaustion. No matter how hard I try to think of other things, my mind always returns to thoughts of Edward. It felt so odd when I met him. I felt such a strange connection to him despite him being a stranger. I have no idea what it means, but I can't help thinking of how it felt when I met Edward.

Besides the pull that I felt, he is gorgeous. His slender body, the muscles that were just hiding under the surface, his features were so perfect and angular, his topaz eyes that were like the rest of the Cullens but his seemed to hold emotions under it that weren't meant to be seen, and finally his untidy bronze hair that was very natural and perfect at the same time. Over all, he is very attractive. Okay, so he's the _most_ attractive guy I've ever seen.

I'm sure he must be one of those guys who all the girls fall head over heels for. I couldn't help but notice that when I looked into his eyes, I detected a hint of sadness. Our eyes only met for a brief few moments, but in that time I felt like I could see inside of him.

Then when we sat near each other, I am certain I felt a sensation close to electricity coming off of him. My body wanted to move closer to him on its own. Maybe I am going crazy. This is all just very confusing. There is no explanation that I can think of that doesn't diminish my state of sanity.

With thoughts of the time I have been away from that hell some would call my home, I can feel sleep creeping up on me. Finally I can escape the world for a little while, even if it is only to a fantasy land of make believe. Unfortunately, it's more hellish than fantasy and Phil plays the leading role in each nightmare that comes from my mind.

I wonder if I will ever get over those issues. My life has been nothing short of a living hell but it worries me that I might be damaged because of it. I really hope not. No matter what happens in life, I want to find happiness, even if it is only in the simplest of things. I wish I could open my eyes to a new me, but unfortunately that's not how life works.

_**************************************  
Nothing surrounded me but darkness. There was no indication as to where I was because I could see nothing anywhere around me. Each way I turn, I am met with a black so black that it makes your soul quake in fear. That ominous presence that you feel but you can't quite tell if it's really there or not. I however do feel it, that I'm sure of. _

_There is only one thing, well person, who makes me feel this way. I turned quickly just in time to see Phil emerge from the darkness. For some reason, I could see only his eyes and his face. The rest of him was covered in the darkness that I so easily associate with him. His eyes are no longer the eyes of a tormentor, but those of a murderer. Realization strikes me as I figure that it is me that he has come to get rid of. I am not afraid of death because around him, I welcome it. He has hurt me for too long. I am tired of his games._

_I hear a rustling sound and I feel a breeze that quickly passes by me. A streak of white catches my eye but it fails to catch Phil's eye. For some reason, I feel oddly comforted by this new presence. I can't figure out why, but I know that I am safe. A slight chuckle right behind Phil's ear makes him jump. Ha! He shrieked like a little girl who is afraid of the boogeyman. It is the simple things like this that give me peace of mind around this monster._

_Before Phil can turn around, the white streak comes out into a dim light so that both of us can see who has come to my aid. My breath catches as Edward's eyes meet mine. His eyes are full of promise and security that I couldn't imagine fearing him despite the darkness in his eyes. He zones in Phil and grabs him by the shirt. _

_With one swift movement, Edward tosses Phil against some hard surface. I hear a sickening crack that I could tell was Phil's neck breaking. Edward quickly moves to me, faster than a human should be able to, and pulls me into his arms. He clutches me to my chest as he tells me that I am safe. I felt so much love come from his embrace that it brought tears to my eyes._

_A single tear escaped my eye as I said, "Thank you Edward…"_

* * *

**EPOV**

"_Thank You Edward…"_

I had been listening to Bella's heartbeat as she slept. I could hear it all the way from my room just as easily as if I was sitting right next to her. There was something very peaceful as I listened to the rhythmic beat of her humanity. It was so pure and so innocent.

It startled me when I heard Bella whisper her thanks to me. I am certain she is asleep. Wow, Bella must talk in her sleep. Was she dreaming of me? Why would s dream of me? Did she feel some of the same connection I did? That is the only reason I could fathom that I would make an appearance in her dreams.

I quietly and quickly moved across the hall to her door. I opened it very slowly so I wouldn't have the chance of disturbing her sleep. I would hate to wake her up. She would probably scream her head off if she woke up to me in her room watching her sleep. I hadn't even planned to come into the room until I heard her speak my name.

When I was in her room, I closed the door just as silently. She was still asleep, but as I got closer to her sleeping form, I could see that she had been crying in her sleep. Was it a nightmare? Why would she thank me in a nightmare? I really do wish I could see inside of her mind, but I guess I can't. I surely can't just ask her what her dream was about either. I hate not knowing things like this.

I decided to stay in her room for a little while. I knew that it was highly inappropriate to be in her room without her knowledge but I couldn't make my body move. She is a really intriguing girl. I've never met anyone like her before. In my whole existence, I had never had my attention taken by a girl before. Bella was a woman though in my eyes. She has faced so much more than most people have to face and all this in her short seventeen years. I always thought that I had a rough life because of my vampire instincts and bloodlust, but that means nothing next to the hurt Bella has faced.

As I looked down again onto her sleeping form, I couldn't help but compare her to an angel. She looked innocent and untouched by life. In this time, all the worries and fears seemed to evaporate from her, leaving nothing but peace in its place. It was as I looked at her that I made my decision. I would do whatever I needed to in order to protect Bella. I would never let anyone hurt her ever again.

"_Bella, I will protect you, I promise"_ I whispered to her.

I knew she was sleeping and therefore couldn't hear me, but she sighed and turned toward me with a small smile on her lips. I couldn't help but return the smile. I leaned down and carefully kissed her forehead and left her to finish her sleep. I didn't want to wake her so I went back to my room.

Unfortunately, my family was with their respective partners and I not only had to hear them vocally but mentally as well. I cringed as I tried to block them out of my mind with little success. I decided to take a run to clear my head and do some hunting to pass the night.

As I ran, my mind kept recalling the whole day since Bella arrived at the house. To think I was so against her coming. Of course, Carlisle knew what he was doing, he always does. In these few hours that I have known Bella, I felt an odd connection to her.

Maybe Carlisle was also right about the soul mates theory. Even if Bella and I couldn't have a romantic relationship, with her being human and me afraid to hurt her, we could still be something at least. I will always do what I can to protect her.

After I drained and disposed of two deer, I decided to head back to the house.

I wonder what Bella would think if she knew what we really were. I have no idea how we are going to keep this from her, but it was Carlisle's decision and he said he was prepared for this. I haven't the slightest clue as to what he means, but I do trust him. He is my father in all ways but biological. I owe my life, or whatever this is, to him. If it weren't for him, I would be dead and I wouldn't have met Bella. Can it really be that she is already so apart of my mind that I can't stop thinking about her?

Once the day starts, I am going to try to talk to her again. She is fascinating to me and I would love to get to know her better. Maybe one day in the future, if she accepts what we are, maybe she'll also be able to accept me with all my faults. Now that I know that I have no bloodlust towards her, I don't have to be so wary. Maybe I could make this work out after all. I hope so because I am starting to think that Carlisle is definitely right about his theory.

* * *

I entered my room shortly before six in the morning. I quickly showered and changed so I could head downstairs to wait for Bella to come out from her room. I'm sure she feels out of place here. She seems to be shy but it's a very cute quality about her. She seems to blush very easily.

Bella's heartbeat began to speed up and I could tell she was waking up. After a few minutes, I heard her go to her bathroom and start a shower. After ten minutes, she opened her door and I heard her heading to the kitchen. It sounded like she was trying to be very quiet so she wouldn't wake anyone up. Little does she know that we don't sleep, but I suppose this quiet is what it would appear to a human to mean.

She was now in the kitchen and I decided to join her as she got some breakfast. I of course wouldn't eat it with her, but I could keep her company. I walked quietly into the kitchen and saw her reaching into the top cupboard for some cereal but she seemed to be just a little too short to reach it.

I went up behind her and grabbed it for her. I must have startled her because she gasped as she turned and saw me. I couldn't help the grin that spread onto my face at her "deer caught in the headlights" look.

I could hear her heart beat rapidly so I assume I really did scare her. This isn't good. I frowned a little. "_Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to startle you. I really had no intention of it." _

After a few moments, she blinked and shook her head slightly as if to regain her thoughts. She gave me a shy smile.

"_No Edward, there is no need to apologize. I was just caught off-guard, that's all. Thank you for helping. I had always thought I was average height for a girl, but apparently I am a few inches too short to reach some things."_ I couldn't help but chuckle at this. She seems to have an easy-going, calm, attitude, and that suits her very well. She is polite and courteous to others but she also has her own unique charm.

"_Where is the rest of your family?"_ She asked quickly as if she wanted to really say something else but changed her mind at the last moment.

"_Oh, Carlisle has gone to his morning shift at the hospital, Esme had to run a few errands in town, and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper seem to not be up yet."_ Okay, so I didn't exactly lie. They weren't technically "up" yet; they were still in their beds as I could tell by their thoughts.

I always thought it was bad enough to have to endure only Carlisle and Esme's activities, but now I have three pairs of minds that tend to get wrapped up into their respective partners.

I tried to focus my attention on Bella to get my siblings thoughts out of my head. It seemed to help since her mind was silent to me. The silence that I found around her mind was a welcomed comfort.

She had finished making a bowl of cereal and sat at the table to eat her breakfast. She caught me staring at her and she looked at me shyly as if afraid of how to proceed. "_Umm, would you like to join me for breakfast?"_

"_I'm not really a breakfast person but I could join you while you eat if you'd like"_ I gave a smile to show that I really meant what I was saying. She looked at me and blushed. Her blush was very lovely.

"_I'm sure it would be incredibly boring for you, but if you wish, I'd love to have you join me."_ I was stunned at her words for a moment before I regained my composure.

The way her voice spoke was elegant and enchanting. She was very polite, even in simple conversation. Not exactly something you would find these days. Articulation and the English language seem to have slowly decayed over the generations. This is not the first time that this girl has surprised me and I'm sure it won't be the last.

Bella took her bowl to the sink and washed it out and put it in the dishwasher. Her independence actually shocked me a little. She could have easily asked if I could take it for her so it would be easy for her, but she took care of everything by herself.

I have no idea how she can be so independent on crutches like that with her injuries but I'm sure this is nothing compared to her real independence. I am sure that if she wanted something, she wouldn't allow anything to stop her. I admire her even more for this. She doesn't depend on others and takes care of herself.

I wish I could take care of her though. It would make me happy to but I have a feeling that she wouldn't take easily to that. Maybe after we get to know each other better, she might open up to me and allow me in.

I was still leaning against the wall of the kitchen when I heard Alice speak to me silently.

_Edward, why don't you take Bella into the living room? We all will be down in a few minutes and I think she might feel a little better if she doesn't think everyone is staring at her._

"_Okay_" I whispered too low for human ears to hear me but I knew that very well that Alice could hear me.

"_Bella, why don't we go into the living room? I think the others should be down in a few minutes and I am sure they'd like to hang out with you for a while." _I almost laughed at her slightly frightened expression but she nodded and I led her into the living room and we both sat down on the same couch as we had yesterday.

I still felt the pull towards her but I also felt something else that I had felt yesterday as well. It almost seemed like electricity passing between us. My body wanted to move closer to her, but I had to stop myself because she didn't know me at all and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Alice then bounced into the room with her mind blocked and I should have known that she'd have something planned. I just hope she doesn't freak Bella out.

**BPOV**

I had felt very comfortable near Edward. I felt safe just like I had in my dream last night. I know that dreams are not reality, but it was the same feeling of safety and security.

I wanted to get closer to him but I stopped myself before I could make a fool out of myself. He didn't know me and even if he did, why would he want to be close to me? I am sure these feelings towards him are simply one sided. There is no way that someone like _him_ could ever fall for someone like _me._

Alice bounced gracefully into the room and gave me a hug and asked how I was. Deciding to stay away from my feelings for Edward, I simply replied that I was "fine". This of course didn't appease her and I knew she could tell through my lies by now, but I didn't really feel comfortable getting into this discussion with anyone right now or anytime soon.

I can't just let people in like that or they will end up hurting me. I hate that I feel this way, but living through my life, I have learned that you have to be able to protect yourself heart, if anything, at all costs.

For me, that meant that I needed to not open too must to people. I have had enough heartbreak so far and I would hate to go through that again. I'm not saying I am cold or anything but I definitely do know how to protect my heart.

Behind her came Jasper and he offered me a smile and I couldn't help but return it. He always had this calming presence about him.

He sat in the chair next to the couch that Edward and I were currently on and Alice happily sat in his lap. She pecked his cheek and I couldn't help but feel extremely happy that she and he were happy together. They both deserve a good and happy life.

Alice is my first real friend and has treated me with nothing but kindness and love and I am sure that Jasper must be very similar to her. He looked at me briefly with a somewhat shocked look on his face but quickly looked back to Alice and smiled at her. It was almost like he could sense my happiness which made him happy.

Emmett and Rosalie came in next and sat together on the loveseat. They snuggled together and it was a cute site which made me smile again until Rosalie looked in my direction and glared at me. I'm not sure how but Edward must had seen this and snapped his head up and glared at her which made her look once more in my direction then decided to watch the TV which I hadn't noticed was even on.

I set my eyes on the TV and tried my best to understand why Rosalie would have such an extreme distaste for me. Perhaps she didn't appreciate my presence in her house and her life. I would never tell her this, but she is very scary with some of her looks that she has given me.

**EPOV**

_What is her problem? She shouldn't even be here and how dare she feel she has the right to look at me. I hope she gets the idea and leaves!_

My head snapped up to meet Rosalie's glare which she now had focused on Bella. It was Rosalie's signature death glare and of course it must have frightened Bella.

I hissed low enough that Bella couldn't hear but Rosalie sure could. She in turn glared at me, glanced back at Bella, and then threw her attention onto the television.

Alice had turned the channel to MTV. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering why she would turn it on this channel. She tried to hide her smile and turned back to the screen. She was blocking her mind still so I knew for sure that she was hiding something. I decided to play along and focused on the screen like the rest seemed to be.

A new video started to play and first on the screen was "Fall Out Boy Presents…." "A Little Less Sixteen Candles"

I don't tend to really pay much attention to the songs on MTV so I wasn't surprised that I didn't know this one. It started out with a couple in a car and then some sort of monsters attack them. They get saved and the hero jumps off a cliff as if he could fly.

I cocked my head towards Alice but she pretended like she couldn't see me which I know wasn't true.

I set my sights back to the TV and realized that this was a music video about vampires. What the…. "_Alice!" _ I hissed too low for Bella to hear again. "_What on earth do you think you are doing??" _She just looked at me and winked.

_Come on Edward. Trust me, please._

So this must had been what she was blocking from me. I turned timidly towards Bella but not enough that she would notice. I wish I could read her mind to see if she really thought anything of truth in the myths. Not many humans do but I still don't see Alice's point in this. It was very stupid of her to even think about this. What if Bella did get suspicious of us?

As if she could read _my_ mind, Bella snorted. Most would think it's unladylike to do so, but she made it cute. Temporarily forgetting what was going on, I turned to her and smiled. _"What's funny?"_

She looked up at me for a brief moment and then turned back towards the screen. I was about to wonder if she was just too shy to speak up with five people in the room besides herself but then she answered my question.

"_This"_ She waved a hand at the screen. I knew what I would find funny about these ridiculous myths, but what would she find funny about it? "_The way that myths portray Vampires, it's completely ridiculous."_ She began.

Everyone but Alice froze at her statement. Did she know about vampires already? If she did, did she know about us? I couldn't read her mind so I would have to talk it out of her. "_What do you mean?"_ I tried to sound amused instead of shocked like I felt.

"_Well for one, most of the myths don't really make much sense to me. First of all sleeping in coffins? Come on, that is just kind of stupid. Then Holy water? I know there is an absurd idea of people thinking vampires are evil demons and religiously you fight evil with good hence the holy water, but in all reality, it's just water that is blessed by a human. You could technically go online and get a license and bless it yourself. I don't get how it's really supposed to be all that effective towards killing them. _

"_Plus, the idea that someone can become evil without choice is completely ridiculous. It's our decisions that frame our character and our heart, not who or what we are. Then there is the whole stake through the heart thing. If a person is transformed from a human into a vampire, wouldn't it make more sense that they would increase in strength instead of actually becoming weaker than humans? Yes human could die from something through the heart as well but they don't just disappear into dust. _

"_Then there is the whole issue of transformation. I don't see how a body could change so drastically from a human into a vampire instantaneously. Wouldn't it need to go through some changes instead of just essentially changing into a new species automatically? Finally, the whole strength thing again. I don't see how a human would be able to kill something that is supposed to be more dangerous than them; certainly not with a stake or a sword." _

We were all stunned, except Alice of course. She must have seen this coming. Bella looked up to me and misinterpreted my silence for something else and began to blush. She was shy because we all looked like someone just kicked our puppy. Well we don't have a puppy of course but that's how the saying goes.

I gave out a laugh because she actually had some really good points. I wonder where she came up with all these ideas. It is apparent that she has spent some time thinking about this but I am not sure if she suspects anything. How could she? I think she is just perceptive and imaginative.

"_Okay, that sounded better in my head"_ She began to mumble under her breath which was apparently not meant for us to hear.

"_Bella, I'm sorry, I was just taken a back because I had never really considered all of the points you made. I guess I just never paid that much attention but you do make a lot of sense."_ I gave her a crooked grin and she smiled back at me.

When her eyes met mine, I forgot about everyone else in the room and I was entranced in her eyes. Her deep chocolate brown eyes were so warm and it seemed as if she held a lifetime of pain in them but also something else, hope. Did she feel hopeful when she looked at me? I know I did when I looked at her. It seemed like hours that we just were trapped in one another's gaze until I heard someone clear their throat.

_Eddie, is looking really the best you got? You look like a love-sick teenager, dude._ Of course Emmett would be the one to ruin a perfectly good moment with something stupid like that.

Bella looked down at her hands and again blushed. She looked back up at me and I smiled at her. Her return smile was so beautiful.

_Edward, do you realize what you two are feeling right now?_ I looked at Jasper with questioning eyes.

_Bro. You both are pouring affection to one another. It's a very intense amount. It's not like how girls typically feel toward you because of your vampire qualities but hers is actual affection. I too believe Carlisle was right about the soul mate thing. You two seem very connected even after only a short time together._

Ah, so they had been listening. I guess I should have expected as much since they could hear everything so well. I just didn't particularly care for the idea that everyone knew about our relationship when we don't even have one as of yet.

_She knows too much already! What if the Volturi find out? All this trouble is not worth it for a human. I still don't see why Carlisle insisted on this and I don't see how Edward has changed his mind. Are they completely insane?! _Rosalie was glaring at Bella again.

At first Bella didn't notice until she saw the direction I was looking in and decided to see what had caught my eye. When Bella looked toward Rosalie, Rosalie glared a worse death glare than before at Bella. I didn't need Jasper's gift to realize that this freaked Bella out.

"_Umm... I think I am going to head to my room for a while to rest. It has been great hanging out with you all."_ Bella sounded sad as she said this but she hid it well.

Rosalie really needs to watch herself before I end up ripping her apart. Of course that would anger Emmett, but I really couldn't care less. Bella doesn't deserve Rosalie's wrath. Bella has done nothing to her.

I waited until I heard Bella close her door until I turned on Rosalie.

"_What the hell Rosalie? What was that for? She has done _nothing_ to you! You have no right to treat her like that."_ I growled at her loud enough for her to hear but low enough so Bella couldn't.

Rosalie looked at me with a murderous glare but it didn't faze my anger in the least. "_You have _got _to be kidding Edward. You of all people were against her coming here but now you seem to have turned into a complete love sick fool! What is she to me? Why should I risk my life as well as my family's in order to house a pathetic human? She has no right to be here and she shouldn't be. She needs to go back to wherever she came from!"_

That was it! She had no idea what she was talking about. Of course Carlisle has only told Bella's story to me alone but Rosalie still had no right to be hostile without reason. Bella is a good person and Rosalie just can't accept that.

"_Rosalie, YOU of all people should be the last to judge Bella! Carlisle only told you that she was a patient of his; did you ever wonder how she became one? Did you ever stop and use that little vain mind of yours to wonder why Carlisle would be so adamant about bringing her here? Did you ever think that maybe it was the only way to protect her from a fate very similar to yours? There would have been one small difference though; she wouldn't have been given a second chance. She would have been dead at the hands of her step-father who abused her for years in every torturous way possible. _

"_So YOU most of all should not judge Bella and not treat her like a piece of trash because she is one of the strongest person I know to endure all of that and still be able to have the heart that she does." _ My voice had become ice cold and I sounded like a true vampire at the moment.

Everyone was completely silent, even their thoughts. They hadn't been told the story either and apparently Alice hadn't seen Carlisle's discussion with me before Bella came.

I glared at Rosalie once more and turned to go to my room. Nobody dared to follow me so I made it to my room and shut the door.

I began to pace. Why did Rosalie have to be so difficult? Of course she was protective of her family and our secret but she shouldn't be so quick to judge people. Unfortunately, her shallowness doesn't help with that issue either.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

Bella looked so upset at how Rosalie was glaring at her. To be honest, I was very surprised that Bella was just upset and not afraid from Rosalie. Any human should have been scared out of their wits but then again Bella is very unique.

I began to pace. What should I do? Should I go and see how Bella is doing or should I wait for her to come out on her own? I don't want to invade her privacy.

I continued to pace until I heard Jasper at my door. _Edward, may I come in for a moment?_

I sighed and went to open the door for him to allow him to come in. He came in and turned to face me. He had a horribly pained look on his face and it startled me.

"_Jasper, what's wrong?"_ He shook his head as if to clear it and ran his fingers through his hair. Apparently he got that habit from me.

_Edward, I think that Rosalie triggered something with Bella. At first Bella was completely fine. I was even shocked that she had so much happiness toward Alice and my relationship. I hadn't met a human who was actually as happy for others as Bella seems to be. She was even happy toward Emmett and Rosalie until Rosalie decided to go all psycho on her. _

_When Bella excused herself, she was startled at first and as she went to her room, she became hurt and depressed. I don't know why but she's in so much emotional pain right now but she's not letting it out. She has all this pent up emotional baggage that she can't seem to get rid of and it keeps adding like a weight. Right now she is in more pain inside than I have ever seen anyone. I'm actually worried about her. We all need to let our emotions out or else it will end up ruining us. _

He looked at me once more before he started to pace himself. Apparently Bella's emotions were really getting to him. His mind was close to jumbled.

_I don't know what I can do. I tried to send calming waves, but she just blocked them somehow. I am assuming that she's just too out of it right now to be affected. I thought I would let you know what's going on. I'm sorry for how Rosalie acted. Bella didn't deserve any of Rosalie's attitude._

He kept this conversation going through his mind so that others wouldn't be intruding on Bella's emotions which I was thankful for. I don't want her to feel violated like that.

With that I thanked him and he left. I have to go comfort Bella and help her any way I can. She won't go through anything alone anymore.

**BPOV**

Rosalie had given me a murderous death glare that really got to me for some reason. I guess it reminded me of Phil's glares but only worse.

I am sure it appeared rude when I excused myself to my room. I just couldn't take it and I didn't want to break down in front of five strangers. Most of all I didn't want Edward to see me like that. I guess the reason Rosalie got to me is because it made me realize that I don't belong here no matter how much I or anyone else would like to think I do.

I laid down on the bed. I turned to grab my MP3 player to help calm down. I put the headphones in and turned it up as loud as it would go. It helps me block out my thoughts. I sighed and closed my eyes as the first song came on.

**EPOV**

As I was approaching Bella's door, I could hear that she had music playing low. With my sensitive hearing on my side I am guessing she was using headphones so nobody would hear it. I didn't know how to proceed. Should I knock or just open her door? I was about to knock when I listened closer to her song. It tugged my heart because her life must have led her to feel this way.

_**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me  
And I walk alone**_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one  
And I walk alone

I felt wrong to just open into her life like I was about to but it actually hurt to know that she was hurting. I sat down in front of her door to give her a little time to herself and just listened to what was going on in her room.

It hurt even more when I heard Bella whisper a verse from the song she was listening to.

"_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..."_

That bastard must have hurt her more than she lets on. Yes, she is shy but she looks happy around us, with the exception of Rosalie of course. Now I realize that Bella is good at hiding her pain from others. Not only was she hurt physically, but her step-father tore her to pieces inside.

I got up and decided it was time to see Bella. I couldn't take it anymore that she was hurting so badly inside but most of all she was handling it by herself.

I quietly opened the door. She was facing toward the window with her back toward me so she couldn't tell that I had entered her room. I wasn't sure of how to proceed so I decided to just see her directly.

I walked around her bed until I could see her face. Her eyes were closed and she still hadn't sensed me. I decided to sit down on her bed so that she wouldn't have a heart attack if she opened her eyes and saw me just staring down at her. No, that wouldn't be good at all.

When I sat down, she could obviously feel the shift of pressure and she opened her eyes. She looked at me with wide eyes and proceeded to turn off her music and sit up in her bed. She looked sad, but she tried to hide it from me.

"_Bella, are you okay?"_ Okay, that was possibly the stupidest thing I could have asked. She looked out her window at the forest. After a moment, she sighed and looked back at me.

"_I'm fine"_ I could tell she wasn't and I wanted her to know that she didn't have to hide from me.

"_Bella, I'm sorry for how Rosalie acted. She is very protective of her family and she hates change. She had no right to act towards you the way she did."_

She gave me a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. I could tell it was forced.

"_It's fine Edward. I shouldn't have gotten upset about it. It wasn't her really, I'm sure she's a great person once one gets to know her."_

I didn't know if Bella really meant that or not, but I know Rosalie heard it and her mind showed that she felt guilty for how she acted towards Bella. I'm glad because she should feel guilty and get out of her own little selfish world.

"_What upset you? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't push but I want you to know that I'm always here if you want to talk. You're not alone anymore."_

She looked a little shocked at that. Apparently nobody had ever been there for her. She has been alone for so long.

She looked into my eyes and after a moment I could tell that hers had filled with tears. I didn't know what to do so I did what came naturally. I put my arms around her. After a moment she leaned into me. She began to cry and as much as I hated to see her cry, I knew that she needed to get it out. I held her until her shaking and tears subsided. It felt so right to hold her even despite the circumstances. She didn't seem to be bothered by my coldness or my stone of a body even though I am sure she that she noticed it.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at me somewhat ashamed of herself. I had to assure that there was nothing wrong with letting her emotions out so I did what came naturally again. I kissed her forehead and smiled down at her.

My natural instincts are really going to get me in trouble one day. I need to not do this to Bella. She deserves so much better than me. To say that I was a little worried about her reaction to the kiss would be a definite understatement.

Again she surprised me by smiling up at me. Maybe she does feel the same way about me. I can't deny her what she wants and if that is me, then she will have whatever she wants from me. It's amazing that she would have such a hold over me after only a day. She's a remarkable person and I would be more than honored if her heart held me because mine already holds her.

"_Thank you Edward."_ She said in a small voice as she looked out the window.

"_For what?"_ I asked genuinely confused.

"_For being here for me. If I am being honest, you are the first person to see me like this. Nobody has ever cared enough to even to worry about me. So, thank you"_

"_Bella, you are more than welcome but you never need to thank me. I was being serious when I told you that you aren't alone anymore. If you will allow me, I will always be here for you however you wish me to be."_

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Her smile turned into yawn and I figured she must be really tired because she didn't sleep well last night.

"_Maybe you should rest some and later we could do something if you'd like."_ I smiled at the idea of spending more time with her. I went to stand up and Bella bit her lip like she wanted to say something but she was afraid to.

"_What's wrong?"_ I asked her. I wish she felt comfortable enough to tell me what's on her mind but hopefully in time she will.

She sighed and looked up at me "_Umm… Edward, will you stay?"_

She wanted me to stay? I couldn't help but feel happy at this. "_Of course. All you need to ever do is ask."_

I laid down on the bed and she curled up to me. I held her and I couldn't believe how nice and how right this felt.

I don't know how she felt so comfortable being near a vampire, but I am glad that I could provide some sort of comfort for her. I stayed there and held her for hours while she slept. She didn't have any trouble sleeping this time and it seemed as if she felt comfort in my presence even if it is in her dreams.

_Son, Eleazar will be coming to visit tomorrow. _Carlisle's thoughts broke me out of my own thoughts.

_He is curious about Bella since I had spoken to him about her uniqueness. Kate will be accompanying him. The rest have prior engagements so they can't make it this time. They should be arriving tomorrow evening so I just wanted to tell you beforehand._

"_Thank you Carlisle. I'll let Bella know that we will be having company tomorrow so it won't put her on the spot."_

_Son, the others told me how you reacted towards Rosalie and I am glad that you stood up for Bella. She needs someone right now and you are the best person for this. She seems to already trust you which is remarkable considering I don't know how she could ever trust anyone after what she's been through. Just make sure you take care of her. _

"_Thank you Carlisle." _With that he left to his study for the rest of the night.

As I watched Bella sleep, I couldn't help but again picture her as an Angel. I will do anything I can to make sure that she has the best life possible no matter how she chooses it to be.

*************************************************************************************  
**I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to show the connection between Edward and Bella because I have always thought that their love was fated for them no matter the circumstances. **

**Next chapter will have Eleazar and Kate in it and there will be a new twist.**

**The song that was about vampires is by Fall Out Boy and is called "A Little Less Sixteen Candles… A Little More Touch Me". I love the effects they use so you should check it out.**

**Please let me know what you think so far by pushing that little green button :) **


	8. Confessions

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I tried my best with this chapter but it was the most difficult to write so far.**

**** Thank you for all the support with this story. I appreciate each review and hit. **

**** In this chapter, just as I promised, Kate and Eleazar come to visit the Cullens and yes a twist as well.**

**** This chapter is dedicated to: captured-stars-22. **

**** Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Edward, or a Volvo :( All rights to twilight go to Miss S. Meyer**

**** NOTE: I have changed the font a little. Now, if someone is speaking it will just be in quotations instead of being combined with italics. Thoughts are solely in italics. Dreams and visions will also be in Italics but they will be easily distinguishable.**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Bella began to stir and I knew she would wake up soon. I had spent the night just holding her and watching her sleep. It was so peaceful to do this and I couldn't imagine it ever tiring me. I love to see her in such a peaceful sleep. She spent the whole night in a peaceful dream state. I can't help to wonder if my presence affects or her not. It would be wonderful if it did but I won't push those feelings onto Bella. She will come to her own feelings in time and hopefully those feelings will be towards me. If not, then I am determined to make her happy any other way I can.

I watched as she slowly opened her eyes. I can tell that she wasn't a morning person already. She tried to snuggle into me and go back to sleep. I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

Her eyes popped open widely. "Edward! I didn't realize that you had stayed" She said with a large blush coloring her cheeks. She tried to get away from me quickly and I couldn't help but feel a slight hurt in that action. Of course she wouldn't be comfortable being so close to me. She must have seen the moment of hurt in my eyes and she turned apologetically toward me. Her eyes sought out mine and she looked at me deeply. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was so close to you. I know that must have been uncomfortable for you." She looked almost ashamed of herself as if she could actually believe that I didn't want to be near her.

"Bella, trust me, I wasn't uncomfortable in the least." I smiled at her to show her that I meant it. She returned my smile with an overwhelming beautiful smile. I never thought I would find someone who could melt my dead heart as she has already and every moment I spend with her, that melting increases. I am beginning to feel more human than I have in over ninety years.

"Why don't you go freshen up and meet me in the kitchen? Your breakfast will be ready when you come in there."

"No, Edward, really. You don't have to do that. I can make it myself. I don't want to put you out like that."

"Bella, really, it's no trouble. I want to. Please?" I pleaded so with Alice's famous puppy dog eyes. It was a dirty trick but I really wanted to do this for her.

She looked at me with glossy eyes as if she'd been stunned. A moment later, her eyes cleared and she smiled up at me and nodded.

I left her to get cleaned up and dressed for the day. I went to my room to quickly do the same. Certain that I would be able to do that and make her breakfast before she came to the kitchen; I went with a mission even though I hadn't made breakfast since I was human. Okay, this may be a little more difficult than I had originally thought.

Alice pounced on me as I entered the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. "Alice?" I had no idea what she was so happy about and her mind betrayed no thought of it.

"Edward, you are going to make some pancakes for Bella." I hate when she does that. She just assumes she can control your choices because she's seen them in the future. But you have to love the little pixie.

"Uha, Alice. And how do you make pancakes?" Her brows furrowed and had a look of concentration.

"OH! I got it! Why not use a cookbook Edward?" She gave me the look that made me feel like an idiot. Of course a cookbook. Thankfully Esme always keeps it. She likes to cook even though we can't eat. She takes the food to families who need it.

I found the cookbook in the bottom drawer and took it out to find the recipe for pancakes. I studied it and memorized it. I hope this is going to work.

I found all of the ingredients and began to mix them in the bowl. I hate the smell of human food but if Bella likes it then I will tolerate it. I had the mixture ready. "Pour batter in a heated, greased, frying pan". Hmm. Maybe I should have paid more attention when I was human. I did as the directions said but I ended up burning the first three pancakes but by the fifth I think I got the hang of it.

After the mess I made with the pancakes, I ended up with four good ones that smelled horrid but I hope Bella likes them. I also made her two pieces of toast but wasn't sure what to put on them so I decided to let her choose so I grabbed a few choices for her.

"Edward would you like some help?" Alice asked me finally.

"Sure, Alice, thank you" I smiled at her and grabbed the silverware and rest of the things Bella would need.

Alice came out with a glass of orange juice. "Thank you Alice". Even her attempt at sarcasm didn't penetrate my good mood. I was worried about Bella's reaction to the food but I hope she'll enjoy it.

Bella came into the dining room just as I had put her orange juice on the table. I smiled at her and gestured for her to join me at the table. She came over while looking shyly toward the floor. I pulled her chair out as she sat down. I joined her in the next seat and gestured toward the food.

"I really hope you don't mind eating pancakes. I wasn't exactly sure what you would like to eat so Alice suggested the pancakes." She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Edward". Those three words sent a current into my heart and it felt as if for that one moment she touched my heart with her gratitude.

I liked watching her eat even thought it made her self-conscious. I told her that I ate while I was making the food because I was hungry. She really didn't like the idea of eating by herself with me watching her but she put on a brave face and didn't pay much attention to anything other than her food. She had the most unusual expressions when eating. She would smile and move her head a little like she was enjoying it. Well, at least I know what she likes now.

"Wow, Edward, breakfast was great. Thank you." Her eyes gazed so intensely into mine that if I could blush I would. I am really returning to the teenage boy who was once me. I was amazed that she had such a hold on me.

I cleaned up after her breakfast, despite her arguments, and we went to sit in the living room.

After a long, comfortable, silence, I decided to tell her about our company for later. "Bella, two of Carlisle's friends will be coming later tonight for a visit." She looked at me and nodded.

As I was thinking about what we could do today a thought struck me. I could take her into Port Angeles. There is a beautiful park that overlooks a lake. It's quite beautiful this time of year.

"How would you like to go to Port Angeles? There is a really beautiful lake that I'm sure you would enjoy seeing. We could visit it and then go to dinner before our visitors arrive. "I hope that sounded right because just the thought of Bella and me together warms me. It makes me feel almost human again.

"I'd love to Edward. When will we leave?"

"How about in an-" I was cut off by Alice's high pitched voice.

"You will NOT leave any sooner than it takes to get Bella ready. Do you really think I'd let her go without dressing her up first?"

Bella looked at me with a horrified expression on her face. She of course knew Alice's obsession with fashion and was terrified of becoming a Bella Barbie for Alice. I felt bad for Bella because Alice can and does go overboard quite often in everything.

"Alice, really, Bella doesn't need a makeover. She will look perfect in anything she wears." I looked at Bella when I said this and she blushed.

"HMPH! Edward, why do you have to be so difficult? Bella, please can I help you get ready today?" Alice did a dirty trick and used her big puppy dog eyes. Nobody can resist that. Bella bit her lip and looked at me then turned back to Alice. "Sure, Alice, but please do _not_ go overboard okay? Very simple for tonight and then you can dress me up next time, okay?"

Alice knew she won so she just smiled and nodded. As she was going up to her bedroom, she called to Bella over her shoulder "Be up in five minutes please. Then you two can leave when we're done"

I turned to look at Bella. "I'm sorry for Alice's behavior. She means well but she just gets excited sometimes. Are you sure you're okay with her making you up?" She nodded and Alice yelled down for Bella to come to her bedroom. I gave Bella a smile and she proceeded to head up the stairs to be Alice's Barbie. I was a little worried about her climbing the stairs, but she did it without fault. She told me that she's clumsy but I have yet to see that side of her.

_Edward, your clothes are on your bed already. Take a shower and change. We should be done in thirty minutes._

"Okay, thank you Alice." I whispered to her, knowing she'd hear me where she is.

I headed up to my room to get ready. I wonder how she'll like tonight. I hope she'll enjoy herself because she deserves it.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

The Cullens have been nothing but nice to me. Well, Rosalie has been a little hostile, but I can't blame her for that. She's upset that I am invading her life, which I can understand.

I am worried about Alice's idea of a makeover because I know she can go way over the top and I don't want that. I want to look nice, but I don't like extra attention. Alice just doesn't quite grasp the concept of simplicity.

I walked up to Alice's room and went to knock on the door when she opened it. She does that often where she seems to know things before others do. It is kind of cool and a tad creepy. Alice led me over to a chair in front of a mirror. There were makeup and hair products everywhere. I think I may be a little afraid of Alice. What does she plan to do with all this?

"Alice… I thought we said light makeover?"

"Bella" she chided "this IS light. Trust me, if I had it my way you would be in here for hours and look amazing but I will do what I can with this here. Just hold still while I curl your hair so I don't burn you."

I held perfectly still. I doubt she would burn me with it, but I'd rather not test her beauty skills. How bad could it get?

After twenty minutes of grueling torture to my face and hair, Alice announced that we were done here and now I had to get dressed. We walked to her room and she went into her closet. When she came out, she was holding a dark blue wrap dress with white patterns on it. The short sleeves lay off of the shoulder with a small strap that goes over the arms. It looks like it would go to the knee.

"Alice… I…I can't wear that" I said feeling a little saddened because it was such a pretty dress.

"And why not?" Alice asked a little hurt.

"Alice, look at it. It's beautiful but it would not look good on me. Short clothes do not work on me because of… the way my body looks."

"Bella, did you really expect me to make you look bad? I have never made anyone look bad and I am not going to start with you." She said with mock exasperation. "I have a very good idea that this will look amazing on you. And if you are worried about your leg then that is what these are for." She smiled like the Cheshire cat.

She held up a pair of dark skinny jeans that matched the dress with just a shade difference. Okay, so I admit it might look okay on me. I guess I'll humor Alice and then maybe find something different when she sees how bad it looks.

"Fine, Alice. Give me the clothes and I will change." I went into the bathroom and put the jeans on first. They fit perfectly. I have to admit that they seem to look good on me. Alice really must have a talent for this.

I pulled the dress over my head and pulled it into place. Again, it fit perfectly. I don't usually wear dresses because it always looks odd with my leg kind of just dangling. Since I can't walk on it, I have to sort of carry it and it tends to look a little odd. That is why I wear either jeans or long skirts.

"Bella! Come on, I want to see." Alice said very eagerly as if I were some gift that she's been waiting a lifetime for.

I walked out of the bedroom and saw Alice bouncing up and down.

"Come here Bella, I want you to see yourself so you can apologize about insinuating that I would make you look bad" she said with a little pout. She was a dangerous girl when she pouted. I couldn't refuse that pout anything.

I walked over to the mirror that was in front of Alice and I was shocked silent. My eyes widened when I saw my reflection. The dress fit perfectly and showed a hint of my curves but not too much to be inappropriate. The colors really brought out the natural tone of my skin and the makeup accented my features. The curls made my hair look like a runway model.

"I don't really know what to say other than you are absolutely AMAZING! Alice, I can't believe what I see."

"Do you like it?" She asked with a huge grin.

"Alice, I love it more than I can tell you. I've always been plain but now I feel good about how I look. Thank you "I said as I hugged her tight.

"Good! Now you need to head downstairs because Edward is getting anxious. He thinks I abducted you and am torturing you." She said with a giggle. She is really like a sister I never had but always wanted.

I exited Alice's room and headed downstairs. I kept my eyes on the stairs so I wouldn't fall down them. I couldn't do that because Alice would yell at me for messing up my hair. Really, I know she would.

As I got to the bottom step I looked up and stopped where I was. Edward looked at me with a slightly glazed look.

"Is it that bad?" I asked nervously while looking down at the clothes.

"Bad? There is no way that you could look bad Bella, but right now, you look beautiful." He said with a crooked smile. That smile will be the death of me one day.

I smiled back but shook my head. Beautiful? No. There is no way that I, Bella Swan, would be anything close to beautiful.

Edward approached me and lifted my chin with his finger so I had to look into his eyes. I was momentarily dazed by his eyes. I could spend hours looking into his eyes. They were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Bella…" he said with a firm tone. "You DO look beautiful. I would never lie to you about that. Your face, your eyes, your heart, your everything is beautiful. Never doubt that."

I looked deeply into his eyes and I could see the sincerity in them. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. It felt so right when Edward was near me. I didn't think I could ever be close to a man because I figured they would either leave or hurt me. I never feel this around Edward though. He makes me feel like I can be whole again.

I blushed and looked into his eyes again. "Thank you".

It was silent for a few moments until Edward broke it. "Shall we leave now?"

"Yes, lead the way". He looked at me like he wanted to protest but led the way anyway. I hate to walk in front of people. I'd rather walk behind them so I don't feel so awkward. Edward opened the door for me and led me down the stairs to the garage. He went to his shiny silver Volvo and opened my door. Nobody has ever done that for me before. He's a true gentleman which is one thing I love about him.

Wait, love? I can't love him. He deserves so much better than me. He has a good heart that deserves someone special. I'm not special, I'm damaged and he doesn't need that.

With my thoughts I got into the car. Edward closed my door and went around to get into the driver's seat. I buckled my seat belt and he started to back out of the garage to the driveway. He started the trip to our destination at quite a fast speed. He took the curves of the long driveway easily as if it was nothing for him to turn the curve at such a speed. I am sure if I tried that I would wreck within the first two tries. Ever since the accidents, I tend to not like speed but I know that Edward wouldn't do anything to hurt me so I kept silent but sat back in the seat a little. This didn't escape his notice.

"Bella, are you okay? You look a little anxious." He asked in a concern tone while looking at me. I was amazed that he didn't deviate from the middle of the lane at all.

"Umm. Yes I'm fine. You, uh, like speed don't you?" He chuckled at that.

"Bella, I am an excellent driver. I have never had an accident or even come close." He looked toward me for a moment and had a concerned look on his face again. "You are nervous with a fast speed, aren't you?"

I was going to deny it but I am sure he would see through my lie. "A little, but I trust you." He looked at me with an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't exactly place. It looked like gratitude as if my trust in him was something that he really wanted.

He's the first person I have trusted in a long time. Last time I did, my mother laughed at the hell I was being put through. Since then I haven't let anyone close enough to me to be able to trust them. I don't know why Edward has been able to get through the walls around my heart so suddenly and it scares me a little. Even though I believe that Edward would never hurt me, I can't trust that belief fully yet. I had also trusted my mother, but I know how that turned out.

He slowed down to eighty miles an hour which I was grateful for. He looked at me and was about to say something but turned back to look at the road ahead of us.

"What is it Edward?" I asked because I want him to always speak his mind around me no matter what it is.

He looked at me with uncertainty until he sighed and gave into my request. "It was a bad accident, wasn't it?"

I looked at him and answered truthfully. "Yes, it was very bad. I don't remember much but I do remember the pain and that pain was one of the worst I had ever felt, but it wasn't anywhere near the pain of the second accident."

He looked at me shocked. "You were in TWO accidents?" He asked incredulously. I looked into his eyes and was momentarily stunned. It always stuns me to look into his eyes. They are so deep and full of hidden emotion. They are the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

The spell was finally broken when I nodded. "Yes, the second accident was a couple of years after the first one."

"Would you mind if I asked what happened? You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, I was just curious." He asked with a smaller voice than normal as if I would take offense to his request.

I seem to be able to open up to Edward in ways I can't with anyone else and I can't deny his requests. It's odd how I've come to feel towards him because I have never felt like this with anyone before.

"Of course not, you can always ask whatever you want with me." I said with a smile to show him the truth of my words.

"The first accident happened because of freezing rain. My friend and I were on a skiing trip to Canada and also to a side trip to Alaska. Her grandparents were very into spoiling her and me by association. We had learned about the Denali National Park in school and Janessa couldn't stop talking about it until her grandparents agreed to take us during our Christmas break. They said we would go skiing while we were up north.

"We took a plane to Alaska and they decided to drive to our destination. It started raining and the roads got very slick because of the temperature outside. We started to slide on the road and he tried to correct the slide to stop it. He must have angled it a little too much and the SUV flipped. Unfortunately we were near a hill and we flipped down the hill eight times until the vehicle finally stopped. The other three died immediately." I had been looking out the window while I explained this so I turned back to see his reaction.

Edward looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Were you badly injured?"

It hurt to see the pain in his eyes so I looked out of the window again as I continued. "Not as bad as the first accident, but this one hurt more because I was completely aware of every movement that happened. I broke one leg , fractured the other, broke my pelvis, broke my arm, had a concussion, glass cut me everywhere, and I lost a lot of blood so they had to give me quite a bit of blood through a transfusion."

When I looked back at Edward he was staring out at the road ahead of us while gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You've been through a lot Bella. I don't know how you can take it all."

I laughed but it was void of emotion. "I have no other choice." I hadn't noticed that we were already in Port Angeles. He was just pulling up to what looked like a park. He parked near the entrance and turned to me.

"Now you do Bella. I will never let anything happen to you, I promise." He spoke so sincerely that I couldn't help but believe him. I was at a loss for words because I had never had anyone to look out for me and protect me.

"Thank you" I said with a smile. He returned smile with one of his own that was amazing beyond words. My heart skips a beat when he smiles at me, though I don't exactly know why. Being around him makes me feel all of these new emotions that I never knew before.

He got out of the car and came around to get my door despite my protests. "Bella, a gentleman is supposed to open doors for ladies and that includes the door of my precious Volvo." He winked when he said this.

I chuckled, "Okay, if you really want the extra work, then be my guest to open them."

"It's not extra work if I enjoy doing it and I do enjoy it very much."

"If you say so" I laughed.

"I do" he laughed because he won the argument.

He motioned toward the direction of the lake and we started walking. He was walking beside me. I could feel that same electricity as I have before. I wonder why that is.

As we got closer to the lake, my breath caught. Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "It's beautiful" I said.

"Yes, very beautiful" he said as he looked at me. I had a feeling he wasn't talking about the lake and that made me blush. He led me over to the side of the lake.

He looked around where we are. "What are you looking for?"

He looked down on the ground as he spoke "They don't seem to have any seats around here".

I laughed and put my crutches on the ground then sat down. He looked at me and looked a little embarrassed. I patted the ground to have him sit with me and he did. I think I tend to shock him sometimes with my ways. It's funny to see his face in those moments.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

We sat in silence just watching the beauty of nature. I had so many questions to ask her but I didn't know where to start. I want to know more about her, well everything about her to be honest. She always surprises me with her reactions to things.

"I always enjoy watching the sunset. The colors are so vibrant and amazing." She broke the silence with this so I took this as my chance to get to know her better.

"I agree." I paused for a moment then asked her the first question. "What's your favorite color?" She looked at me with her head cocked to the side a little in a questioning gesture. She seemed to think for a moment before answering. "It changes but right now it's topaz" she blushed.

"Why is that?" I asked.

She looked away and blushed again. After a few moments she turned back to me but had her eyes down on the ground. "It's the color of your eyes" she answered with a flushed look. I was flattered but I could tell that Bella was shy about this so I smiled at her and asked her my next question.

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

She didn't have to think about this one. "I love to read, that's my main passion, but I also enjoy writing and listening to music. What do you do in your free time?"

Hmm… I hunt animals down and drain their blood. Yeah, like I could say that. "I play the piano, listen to music, and I like to run." Yes, those are normal answers.

"I used to love running" she said with a big smile. I was about to ask her why she used the past tense but then I realized that she can't exactly run anymore because of the accident. I couldn't imagine not being able to move around like I already do. It must be hard on her.

"What kind of things did you do when you were growing up?" I asked because I was curious as to how much the accident changed her life.

She looked at me then laid backwards on the ground and I followed her onto the ground. I turned on my side and propped my head up with my hand. She was on her back staring at the sky as she answered. "I played a lot of sports. I played Soccer and basketball. I wasn't on the swim team but I loved swimming. I ran a lot but I was too young to be on the track team." She bit her lip and quickly glanced at me before she continued. "And, I was on the wrestling team".

"You were on the wrestling team?" I asked more than a little surprised.

"Yes, when I was younger I was the only girl on the team."

"Were you good at it?" I asked since I always thought wrestling was solely a guys sport.

"Well, I usually took home either a bronze, silver, or gold medal." She looked towards me and blushed then looked back to the lake.

"Wow. You are pretty strong" I smiled widely at her hoping she'd get that I meant more than just physically.

"I wish" she mumbled with a sadness mixed into her voice.

I moved her face so she was looking at me. "Bella, you are one of the strongest people I know. Never doubt that." I smiled at her and she gave me a small smile which I could tell was somewhat forced. She doesn't seem to believe that she's strong but I'll make her believe it somehow.

We finished watching the sunset in a comfortable silence.

_She'll be mine. I never lose what I want…_

Someone's mind invaded my own. This mind sounded similar to the criminals I used to hunt. It unsettled me a little. I looked around but I couldn't find the face that the mind belonged to. I decided it was time to leave. I know I'm a vampire but I don't want anything to hurt Bella even verbally.

Bella was looking at me inquisitively. I forced a smile back at her which I really hope looked something similar to genuine but I doubt it. "Maybe we should get going now so we can get some dinner before we head home". I could tell that she was still wondering what got me searching around but thankfully she let it go.

I stood up and offered her my hand. She looked at my hand and back at me. She bit her lip and seemed nervous. "What's wrong Bella?" She blushed and shook her head.

"Nothing" she gave me a small smile. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up with ease. "Okay, you are quite strong." I chuckled. If she was impressed by my repressed strength then I couldn't wait to see how she reacts with my full strength.

The topic of telling Bella about us has been on everyone's mind. Nobody was sure how or if we should do it. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper have already grown somewhat attached to Bella. Emmett hasn't had much chance to really talk to Bella because of Rosalie but I could tell by his mind that he wanted to get to know her. He thought her human reactions were amusing.

Esme sees her already as a daughter. She has never told anyone, but she was thinking about the first night she spent with Bella and how Bella had a nightmare. When Bella woke up with a start, Esme felt protective of her. She now sees Bella as a daughter and wants to take care of her as such.

Carlisle was the first to see Bella and that was shortly after her attack. He saw her bloodied and broken. He never voiced this of course but his mind betrayed to me that when he looked down at Bella and saw how hurt she was, he vowed to protect her because she looked like an Angel despite the blood and bruises. He sees the angel in her just like I do.

Alice sees her as a sister. She's been attached to Bella since before the first day she met her. When Carlisle was working on Bella in surgery, Alice saw a vision that she and Bella would become best friends. Of course Alice being Alice saw this as she and Bella were already best friends. I'm sure she scared Bella with her enthusiasm a little at first.

Jasper feels protective over Bella as well because he can feel what she tries to hide inside. He told me that not only does she have so much pain inside; she also has physical pain from her paralysis. I couldn't imagine being in constant pain and still be the way Bella is. She acts as if she isn't in pain at all but Jasper has felt it from her. He also admires Bella. He was thinking last night about how brave she is. He feels no fear or alarm from her towards us. The other reason he admires her is because of her strength. He has no idea how she can handle so much pain and act like it doesn't bother her. I remember the look he had on his face last night and if he had a look like that, it had to be a massive amount of pain. In that aspect, I believe that Bella is stronger than any of us.

I was thinking about all of this on the way back to the car. Once we got to the car and I opened the door for Bella, that stranger's mind came into mine again.

_This will very interesting and entertaining I'm sure of it._

This time, the voice sounded clearer so it had to be closer. I had no idea what this person wanted. Apparently the person is looking for a woman but it sounded worse than that. I couldn't help but compare him to how the rapists that I hunted during my "Rebellion" phase.

I looked again and realized that it sounded like he was near where Bella and I just were near the lake. This worried me a little. What if he is after Bella? No, it must be someone else entirely and even if it was, I am a vampire. There is no chance he would be able to get past me to get to her.

I had a war waging inside of me. I wanted to take Bella away from here as fast as I could just in case but the other thing was that I worried for whoever it was even if it wasn't Bella. These types of people are the worst who harm women without regret. They are despicable, vile, beings. I should make sure that nobody is in danger and then once that is true, I will take Bella away from here.

Even though I had only been thinking this for a moment or two, Bella noticed my inner struggle apparently. "What is wrong Edward?"

I looked at her and wished I could tell her the truth but I couldn't and even if I could I didn't want to worry her at all. "Nothing Bella, I just forgot my cell phone. Would you mind if I go get it quickly?"

She looked at me like she didn't believe me. Of course she wouldn't, she's very perceptive. It's a great and bad quality at the same time. She looked at me again and shook her head. "No of course I don't mind Edward." She smiled at me but it looked like she was a little suspicious of my behavior. "Thank you Bella, I will be back in a moment."

I tried to zone in on the mind again, but it didn't seem to be anywhere. I can read minds for up to approximately three miles so he must had obviously left. I went to where Bella and I had just previously been but nobody was there. That calmed my nerves a little. I couldn't catch a recognizable scent so apparently he hadn't actually been at this spot.

I was going to go check further into the woods that surrounded the park but I remembered that I told Bella I was just grabbing my cell phone. I headed back to the car certain that whoever the mental voice belonged to must be gone. I relaxed at this thought."

I got into the car and started it up. "Did you find your phone?" She asked me.

"Yes" I said with confidence in my voice so she wouldn't suspect anything. Apparently I didn't do well enough because she glanced at me sideways with an amused smile and looked out her window. Oh how I wish I could just read her mind. It would make everything so much simpler.

I backed out of the parking lot and I headed down the main street to get to the restaurant. I hope Bella likes it. I heard it is supposed to be a very good restaurant.

"So where are we going for dinner?" She asked with curiosity.

"There is a place I want to take you to called 'Bella Italia'. You like Italian food right?"

"My name IS Bella" she winked at me.

"That it is." I chuckled.

We pulled up to the restaurant and I got out of the car to open Bella's door. She blushed and thanked me. I know this kind of chivalry is new to her, but it is the way I was raised. I was raised to be a gentleman and I still hold fast to those manners.

We walked up to the door. I held it open as she blushed. I have come to really love that blush of hers. The inside of the restaurant looked lovely but of course I could smell the human food which was less appealing of course, but I was happy that I could bring Bella here and I hope that she likes it.

"Welcome to Bella Italia" the hostess said to me in what I guess was her attempt at seduction while she ignored Bella. "How many tonight?" Again, directed at me alone.

"Two". I said while smiling at Bella.

_I wonder if he's single. That must be his sister. He would never date someone like HER. I should give him my number or something more. Hmm. Maybe I can slip it to him later. Yes, that will work and I know that he'll accept it. Who wouldn't?_

Her mind reminded me of so many other women's minds. Too many women, as well as men, are very vain and shallow. They believe they are better than others on pure indecent judgment. I find it quite low of them to be that way. I can't read Bella's mind but I know for sure that hers isn't anything like these people who make me sometimes hate my gift.

The woman led us to a large table that could easily fit six people.

"Do you have something smaller?" I handed her some money as an incentive.

She looked a little put out and her mind told me that she wished that she was in Bella's place. She still refused to believe that Bella and I were together, even though we technically weren't, so I put my hand on the small of Bella's back as we walked to a smaller table in the corner which overlooked a beautiful garden in the back of the restaurant.

At first Bella was a little shocked that I touched her and I was worried that I stepped over a boundary that I shouldn't have until she looked at me and smiled shyly. I smiled back down at her.

We took our seats and the hostess tried one more attempt to flirt with me. "The waiter should be here momentarily but if you need _anything_ please just let me know and I'll get you it." She winked at me and turned to leave while swinging her hips a little too much.

Bella glared after her as if she was jealous. Was she jealous? She looked back at me and saw me staring at her. She blushed and looked down at the menus. I looked out the window but I couldn't help look at her out of the corner of my eye. Of course she didn't notice and I was thankful for that.

She looked at me when she thought I wasn't looking and our eyes met. For a few moments, it was as if nothing else in this world existed but her and I. Her deep brown eyes seemed to pull me into an ocean that I guessed to be her soul. I could see emotions in her eyes that I didn't know she felt. The first one that I noticed was happiness. To think that I may have been the cause of that emotion was a great feeling to me. I want to always be the one to cause her happiness.

A smile crept onto my face and one found hers as well. It seemed like I was drowning in her gaze until someone cleared their throat.

I looked up to see the waiter. He looked to be around eighteen years old with black hair that seemed to be angled cut to be longer on one side of his face than the other. He had a deep blue color to his eyes. I suppose that if I were a human teenage girl that I would find him attractive.

He was looking at Bella. His mind explained to me why.

_She is gorgeous. I wonder if she's with him. I hope not because I'm sure she would enjoy me more than him. She's probably shy which means she'd easily come back to my place. I should give her my number…_

I growled at him even though neither he nor Bella could hear it. He's lucky that is all I did. I cleared my throat to get his attention directed to me instead of Bella. He seemed to take the hint and asked us if we were ready to order. I looked at Bella and she nodded.

"Bella, what would you like?" She blushed and ordered.

"I'll have a Mushroom Ravioli and a coke please". She looked at me as if asking my permission. This must be new to her. She must not be used to eating out or having the chance to make many of her own decisions.

I was getting tired of this waiter looking at her like that. Now I understand why Bella looked at the hostess like she did even though she couldn't read her mind.

Bella was now looking at me and the waiter reluctantly turned his gaze towards me to ask what I would like. I just ordered a coke. He grabbed our menus and made his way to place our orders.

After glaring at his back, I turned my eyes towards Bella who looked at me with an amused smile.

"You really aren't going to eat anything?" She asked me with the same amused smile. What it was for, I couldn't tell.

"No, I'm on a … special diet" I replied with coolly. She must have believed me because she gazed out the window.

"The view from here is lovely" she said with a large smile whilst still looking out the window.

"I'd have to agree with you" I said without taking my eyes off of her. I wasn't sure if she could tell that I didn't mean the garden but she looked back at me and blushed.

We talked about our day near the lake until the waiter returned with our food. He gave me my coke first and turned towards Bella with a grin on his face which I would love to slap off of him.

"Here you go. Is there _anything else_ I can get you?" He asked with a very heavy innuendo.

She blushed and looked at me with a smile on her face. "No, thank you". I felt smug as I watched his face fall a little from the rejection.

He left and I chuckled a little. "Bella, I think you hurt the poor boy's feelings" I teased her.

"Good because he was being rude." She obviously noticed his lack of attention towards me and full attention towards her. That made me smile to know that she didn't like others being rude to me. She probably didn't like that with anyone, but knowing that she felt that way about me made me feel happy.

We continued in a comfortable silence. When she finished her food I spoke up. "Would you like anything else, Bella?" She looked a little taken a back towards me and blushed.

"No, thank you, Edward. This was perfect." She said with a smile.

The waiter came over to give us our check and I slipped a bill in the folder and we got up to leave. On our way out, I heard the waiter's mind.

_She's disabled? What… how? She was so beautiful. Damn, looks like that is out._

When I heard this, I looked directly at him and gave him a murderous glare. How dare he even think that about Bella? She's beautiful inside and out. She's perfect. He saw my glare and he quickly turned around and walked quickly away but ran into the counter and fell over which I laughed at.

Bella looked at me questioningly so I pointed my chin to where the waiter was on the ground. "Edward! That's not funny. What if he's hurt?"

This made me laugh even harder. "Bella, he was ogling a female and wasn't watching where he was going. I say that he deserves to fall if he can't treat women properly." She giggled at this and nodded her head in agreement.

We got into the car and started on our way home. Bella was shivering a little so I offered her my jacket.

"You aren't cold?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't get cold easily" I said as I shrugged off my jacket and handed it to her.

She put it and she looked great in it. She tried to inconspicuously inhale my scent but of course I saw her from the corner of my eye. The edges of her lips turned up into a smile. She finds my scent enjoyable? This made me feel a little higher.

I didn't want her to get bored so I turned on the CD player. I didn't realize what my last CD had been until it came on.

"Debussy?" She asked in wonder. I looked at her shocked.

"You know Debussy?" I asked her incredulously. I knew that she was educated and cultured but I didn't think anyone from her generation knew Debussy.

"Clair de Lune is great" she said as she started to relax some.

She closed her eyes and I could tell that she was enjoying the song. I do the same thing when I am listening to relax. Of course if I did it now, it wouldn't be good. I could survive an accident without a scratch, but as proven, Bella can't.

That thought made me frown. I hate how much she has had to deal with in her life. As it sounded from earlier, her whole entire life changed after her accident. She had to go from athletic to near invalid for a while and still isn't and can't be back to what she once was like.

No matter what was taken from her, I believe that it helped to shape the person beside me now. Bella is such a wonderful person and I can't help but wonder if a lot of that is due to the hardships she's faced in life.

I had more questions in my mind for her than I could count. "What kind of music do you like?" I asked her to see if we had similar tastes.

She thought about it for a few moments before she answered. "It really depends what mood I am in but I like Classical music, some country music, some rock, pop… well some of everything I guess except the whole heavy metal and anything that sounds like it and I only like very little rap music but mainly just the older rap like Kriss Kross and such."

I wonder which ones she likes specifically. "Who are your favorite artists?"

She thought for a moment. "My favorite is Fall Out Boy. I also like Death Cab for Cutie, Michael Jackson, Smash Mouth, The Eagles, Nickleback, Avril lavigne, Muse, and a little bit of Green Day, but I really like most genres, it just depends on the song I guess."

She had a nice selection and yes, a lot of ours matched. Of course she wouldn't be as into classical as I am but we like similar modern ones.

We continued talking about our interests and before we knew it, we were pulling up to the house. I could hear Kate and Eleazar inside and it worried me a little. There is no reason to be worried because they were vegetarians just like the rest of my family, but I am worried about Bella. I hope she really doesn't mind this visit. I am also worried about how it will turn out. She's very perceptive so I just hope she doesn't notice anything off.

I got out and opened her door. She smiled at me and I smiled back. We started walking up to the house and I took a deep, unnecessary, breath before I opened up the door.

_

* * *

_

_**BPOV**_

I enjoyed the ride back to the house with Edward. We filled the time with talking about our interests. I came to find out that he and I have similar interests, which is somewhat exciting but I don't know why. I guess it's because we both have things in common that we could share with one another.

We arrived at the house quicker than I would have liked but spending any amount of time with Edward is good enough for me. He opened my door and helped me out. I still am not used to kindness like this. It's not pity but rather, care. I appreciate everything he does for me, but I don't want him to think I am weak, that is why I protest to it. I know that would never be Edward's intention but just the same.

He led me to the door and opened it. To say I was a little shocked at what I saw would be an understatement. The guests were there but that isn't what shocked me. Everyone was looking toward the guests so I winked at the female and put one finger on my lips quickly. Luckily nobody saw. This is going to be very amusing.

"And this right here is Bella, the one I have told you about." Carlisle introduced me. The male turned towards me and smiled at me. "Hello Bella-"He was cut off by a feral snarl by the female. She crouched in a defensive position and let another growl erupt. Edward pulled me behind him quickly and growled back at the woman. Everyone was shocked and had no idea what was going on.

I burst out laughing as did the female while she was straightening herself into a regular standing position. I stepped out from around Edward.

"Eleazar! You don't look a day older than I remember." He chuckled at me while everyone stared at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Bella, it's great to see you again."

"As with you and Kate" I said as I smiled. Kate came over at vampire speed to hug me.

"KATE!" every one of the Cullens screamed. "What do you think you're doing?!" She laughed as she turned to face them while still holding onto me.

Edward looked at me concerned before he said "Bella, are you okay?" I cocked my head to the side, momentarily confused. He looked from Kate back to me. Oh, he's worried about Kate. "Edward, it's okay, her gift doesn't work on me."

His eyes widened as did the rest of the Cullens. "What… do… huh?" I have never heard Edward speak anything without perfect articulation.

I giggled and looked at the still shocked Cullens. "No offense, but I think you guys should work a little more on playing human for next time". They just stared at me, not moving, not blinking.

Carlisle was the first to break out of the silent spell. "Bella…." Okay, apparently not that far out of the spell. I laughed again, as did both Kate and Eleazar.

"Maybe we should all sit down" Eleazar took the lead since the others didn't know what to do.

We sat down and everyone kept staring at the three of us. This silence was hilarious. I didn't know that vampires could get stunned like this. I think I would have laughed all night if Carlisle wouldn't have spoken up.

"Bella… you know Kate and Eleazar already?" I nodded since it was obvious by the previous greetings but I was polite so they could catch up with the thought of my knowledge.

"Carlisle, do you remember close to a decade ago that I told you about seeing a girl who seemed to have a gift despite her age?" Eleazar asked.

"That was Bella?" Carlisle asked still a little more than shocked as he looked at me then back to Eleazar.

"Yes. She has the most powerful gift that I've ever seen." Everyone looked at me and I blushed.

Carlisle said something too low for my ears and Eleazar nodded.

"Hey! None of that, if you are going to speak please speak so I can hear." I teased.

"I am sorry Bella. I was just asking Eleazar if you… knew." He explained reluctantly but proper nonetheless.

"Oh about you being vampires. Yes, I do" A few people glared at Alice.

"I told you that it was the stupidest idea to share that video with her!" Edward practically growled at Alice. I placed a hand on Edward's arm to calm him down and get his attention.

"Edward," I began "Alice has nothing to do with this. It wasn't the video that made me realize it." I said calmly. He looked at me and then my hand on his arm. His eyes softened at that.

"Then how?" He asked still utterly confused.

"That's a long story that maybe Eleazar should tell." The Cullens looked expectantly at Eleazar.

"Kate and I were out hunting. We were running and enjoying ourselves when we heard the squealing of tires. We got to the tree line just in time to see this vehicle flip quite a few times. Looking from the damage, we were sure that nobody had survived. There was way too much blood spilling from the vehicle. We were about to leave because we couldn't hear any heartbeats and assumed whoever it was had died on impact."

He looked at me apologetically but I shook my head and smiled to show him that it was okay to speak about this.

He continued, "There was a heart that seemed to have stopped for a few beats but it started again as we turned to leave. It was very faint but we could still hear it with our sensitive hearing. We knew the person was alive but that they were very injured. There is no way they could have survived without massive injuries.

"Kate and I flipped the SUV back so it was right side up as gently as we could. There was nobody around so we took the door off. There was this beautiful little girl staring at us with a half-glazed look. We could tell that she was in an extreme amount of pain but she refused to scream and resigned to just whimpering. I still have no idea how she could have refrained from screaming when we could literally see parts of her bones."

Everyone looked at me and winced as they must had imagined what it would look like and then turned back to Eleazar.

"She was losing a lot of blood and we couldn't just leave her there to die. I asked Kate to grab her so I could see her wounds better. Kate grabbed her without thinking and when I realized what I had asked I shouted for Kate to stop before Bella got hurt any more than she was. However, my concerns were a moment too late but Bella didn't even flinch as Kate touched her. The touch should have shocked Bella even if it was unintentional, but she didn't even notice.

"I paid closer attention as I looked at her wounds and realized that Bella had the gift of a shield. I had never noticed a child, or any human even, having such a powerful gift. I looked closer at her when we were further away from the wreckage and realized that I couldn't smell her blood. I asked Kate if she could and she agreed with me that neither could she smell it. This was something completely unreal to me. I have seen some powerful gifts during my time with the Volturi, but nothing like this."

Everyone except Kate, Carlisle, and Edward looked shocked at the mention of my gift. I blushed and looked up to Edward. He looked at me with a smile at the mention of my gift. I couldn't help but return the smile with one of my own.

"There wasn't a hospital anywhere around us and we knew she wouldn't make it that far without attention first. We weren't too far from our house so we decided to take her there. We knew that Carmen had practiced medicine many years ago so we hoped she could help her. By the time we were halfway to our house, Bella passed out. We called ahead and told Carmen what was happening. I explained Bella's condition and that she had lost a lot of blood. She sent the girls to go "borrow" some blood for a transfusion and then whatever she thought she might need for Bella's injuries."

Everyone was very engrossed in the story so I decided to look around at their reactions. Edward was staring at me while the rest were staring at Eleazar. I hadn't noticed until now that Edward had scooted closer to me on the couch. He must have done it unintentionally. He looked at me with a pained expression and I put my hand on his to comfort him.

He nodded down to the place beside him. I did as he silently asked and scooted closer until I was next to him. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him with the biggest grin on my face and he returned it with an equal one and kissed my forehead. With that, I curled my legs under me and leaned into Edward's side. It felt so right to be this close to him in this way.

Apparently, he does have feelings for me or he wouldn't be hugging me. He buried his nose in my hair and breathed in my scent. Maybe he finds the same comfort in my scent as I do with his?

I turned my attention back to Eleazar.

"… When we got to the house, the girls had returned with the blood and required supplies. Kate ran into the house and put Bella on the Kitchen table. We knew that table would come in handy one day." He chuckled as did Kate. Everyone else was too deep into this story that sounded like something from a serious soap opera for vampires.

"Carmen met us with everything she needed. She gasped as she saw Bella and was completely shocked at her condition. She quickly started working on Bella. Bella had become unconscious so she didn't need any anesthesia. Carmen had thought to have the girls get some morphine as well to give Bella so she wouldn't be in too much pain if she did indeed wake-up during being treated."

Eleazar looked at me "Do you mind if I share what injuries you had at the time?" he asked me.

I shook my head no and he gave a quick nod and continued. "Carmen had to set Bella's pelvis with some rods because it was shattered, she had to set her arm because it was broken right at the elbow, she had to set one of her legs because her femur was broken in three places, and she had to lightly set her other leg with a wrap because she had a hairline fracture in it."

Everyone looked at me shocked yet again. I do admit that I don't exactly look like someone who was so near death.

I blushed. "What?" I asked leaning into Edward's chest to escape the stares.

"Bella," I looked up at Edward, "We are only very shocked that you survived all of those injuries. Carlisle especially since he has been a doctor for so many years." I nodded and looked at Eleazar to continue.

"After Carmen finished stitching her wounds up, she was confident in her work and also that we shouldn't move her to a hospital until at least she had woken up. We waited for four days and she still hadn't woken up. We were all very concerned about her. The next morning, Kate called us all in because Bella had woken up."

Eleazar looked at Kate. "Kate hadn't moved an inch since Bella was done being stitched up and moved to a bed."

He turned to look at me then back to everyone else. "Bella woke up and didn't know where she was and could barely move. We told her that she was in an accident and unfortunately had to tell her about the other's deaths." He looked sympathetically at me again, most likely remembering how I had cried all night because of the news. I offered him a small smile and nodded to acknowledge his feelings.

"We called the hospital into the local hospital in Denali to explain what had happened and how we would need a medical team to come out to get her to the hospital. Unfortunately there had been a large avalanche that prevented them from coming and they said it would be a few days until they could get to us and the current blizzard prevented any air assistance to come either. They were assured that Carmen could care for her until then and they reluctantly agreed that it had to be this way due to the weather.

"By the second day from the call, Bella was restless in the bed and so we moved her into the living room where she could be entertained by the television and whatnot. As I'm sure you all have realized is that Bella is very observant. She started figuring out odd little things about us like how she never saw us eat or how we all looked alike but different at the same time. The biggest one was how she saw our eyes changing. Neither Kate nor I had actually been able to hunt because of the accident so thankfully her blood didn't call to us."

He chucked then continued. "Then one day she was watching out the window when everyone thought she had been resting and saw Tanya and Irina play fighting outside the house. When she saw me she asked me what we were. At first I was confused but then she started pointing out all the little things that she noticed. Each could be explained except for Tanya and Irina."

He shook his head and continued hesitantly. "I of all people know the rules, but I also realized that Bella had a very powerful gift and if the Volturi ever got a hold of her that they would turn her and use her like they use everyone else. I couldn't let that happen. I decided to tell Bella what we were and how dangerous it was for anyone to know. She was a very intelligent child as I am sure she still is."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smile at this. He seemed almost proud of it.

"So, we told Bella about our diet and about the others who don't share our diet and how dangerous they can be. She noticed right away that the animal diet must have meant a topaz color and we told her the human diet meant red eyes. We explained about the Volturi and what it would mean if they found out about her. I thought she would be scared about this, but she took it all very calmly. She wasn't afraid of us at all which really amazed me. I couldn't imagine someone as sweet and innocent as her being owned by the Volturi."

Everyone shuddered at this thought, including me. Edward put both of his arms around me and brought me closer to him at this thought as if he was protecting me.

"Bella really amazed us by her calm manner towards it all. She truly was and is remarkable. Two days later, the medical team was able to finally come to take Bella to the hospital. Kate rode along with her in the ambulance. Once Bella was at the hospital, Kate called Bella's mother and told her what happened. The hospital asked what happened so Kate told them. They asked if there were other victims and were informed about the police already being contacted. Bella had to stay in the hospital for a week before her mother was able to get there due to the bad weather conditions. After a month, she was transferred back here."

He turned and looked directly at me. "We were all very sad when you had to leave, Bella. Kate especially because she had grown very attached to you. We tried many times to find you but it was as if you disappeared. If we could have found you, we would have come to see you a long time before now." He said with true sincerity.

I looked back and forth between Kate and him and my eyes started to well up with tears. "I can never thank you enough for everything you and your family has done for me. It is because of you all that I am alive now. I owe my life and my future to you. I missed you all terribly but I am glad that I finally got to see you again." I finished with a smile despite the tears in my eyes.

Kate came over to hug me and she said "Bella, when we found you, you looked like an angel to me even though you were hurt so badly. You looked up into my eyes and at that moment I knew that we would save you. You may not have realized this at the time but you were remarkably strong. You didn't scream out once when we came to get you from the vehicle. You held on to life when it was more likely that you would die rather than live. Even after Carmen worked on you, you were brave because you not only fought the pain and try to have a normal day in and out while you were with us but you also took our secret without fear. I doubt any other human could had survived what you have Bella. You are truly a miracle." She leaned over and kissed my cheek and wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes.

I smiled at her.

"Haha! The human is smarter than seven vampires put together!" Emmett boomed and everyone burst out laughing. He came over and ruffled my hair and gave me a high five.

I smiled around at everyone and was stopped on Rosalie when she looked at me with tears in her eyes that would never fall. She stood up and came over to me. At first I was worried about what she would do but I was shocked when she leaned down and gave me a hug. I was momentarily frozen in place but I quickly hugged her back.

"Bella, I am very sorry for how I have acted towards you. I was being foolish and I want you to know that I'll never act that way again. Please forgive me."

I was seriously stunned by her words. After I realized what she actually said, I was ecstatic. To have her accept me is something I thought I would never see. "Rosalie, there is nothing to forgive but of course, I hold nothing against you" I smiled at her and she returned it. Rosalie was even more gorgeous when she smiles but I'm sure she knows that.

Carlisle spoke up, "When I called you regarding the interesting traits of Bella, did you already know that it was her?"

Eleazar smiled, "Yes, I did from the description you gave about her situation. I thought it would be impossible to have two of our Bella running around." He winked at me and I laughed at that.

Carlisle then turned to me amused and said "And you've known about us while you've been here?" I nodded and he continued.

"When did you figure it out?"

I bit my lip to hide my smile and looked at them all before answering. "From when I met you for the first time Carlisle and then when I met Esme, Alice, and everyone else."

Edward looked at me with an amused look on his face. "That's what that smirk was about during dinner when you asked about me eating?"

I giggled. "It was actually entertaining to watch all of you try to trick me and make me think you were human. You did a fairly good job at it too." Everyone started to laugh at that.

We all sat and spoke for a little while longer while Kate and Eleazar caught us all up on what they have been doing over the past decade. I yawned so Edward decided it was time for the "human" to go to bed. I like how he can be himself around me now; how they all can.

I went and got ready for bed. There was a soft knock at my door and I called for them to open it. Edward came in and I automatically smiled at him which he gladly returned. I was in bed already and he came over next to me.

"I just wanted to tell you good night Bella." I smiled. He's always very sweet to me. I can't deny the feelings I have toward him. Even despite our short time together, I am starting to think I am falling in love with him and it scares me but makes me immensely happy at the same time. He bent down and kissed my forehead and then looked into my eyes.

I bit my lip and looked up at him under my lashes very shy of what I want to ask. "Bella, you know you can always say what you wish around me."

I sighed and told him what I really wanted. "I know that you wouldn't be sleeping but I was wondering if you would stay for a little while. I feel more comfortable when you're here." I looked down at the blanket so I couldn't see his reaction just in case it was bad.

He chuckled and that forced me to look up at him. "Bella, you shouldn't be shy to ask that. I wouldn't rather be anywhere else." He smiled at me with that crooked grin I have come to love about him.

He came around the bed and got onto of the covers and put his arm around me as I cuddled into his side, resting my head on his chest, with an arm across his waist. This is what I always imagined heaven to feel like.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was the more difficult one for me to write because it had so much background information in it and in my mind I had like two or three different ways I was thinking for it to turn out like. **

**Now that Cullens and Bella have no secrets, what do you think will happen? Dun Dun Dunnn....**

**I have been worried about my POV's. In your opinion, am I doing an okay job with them? I don't have anyone editing or reading my story beforehand so I would greatly appreciate any help and critique you all have. So let me know what you think by pushing that pretty green button!!!**


	9. Walking and Memories

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It mainly explains a way so Bella can walk. This is important because she hasn't been able to walk normally for years and it's one step on her road to healing inside and out. **

*****This chapter is dedicated to: jm1708. You picked up on the 'thoughts' so I wonder if you can figure it out in this chapter. If not then there will still be some time to figure it out. I also hope you enjoy your mushroom ravioli! Also, here is in response to your Tanya question. lol. **

***** Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight but I do own my personal ideas. **

**

* * *

**

_**EPOV**_

I feel so much lighter now that I don't have to worry about keeping Bella in the dark about our secret. I hated it very much that I had to lie to her but I knew it was in her best interest. It's too dangerous for humans to know about us. If only we had known all along that it was a futile attempt we could had all be more comfortable.

I have to say though; I am very impressed that Bella outsmarted seven vampires. I am also very proud of her. Even since she was a child she was strong like she is now. She's a very remarkable girl.

I also feel good that she feels comfortable enough around me to let me in. I know it must be very hard for her to let anyone in after all that she has been through and I can't help but feel delighted that it's me that she trusts.

Bella's heartbeat started to speed up and I could tell that she was waking up. She groaned and scooted closer into my side and held on tighter to me. Even in her sleep she wants to be near me. I like that. She inhaled my scent and smiled. I looked down to her as she opened her eyes and met mine. This time she didn't try to get away from me. She just smiled at me and I leaned down and kissed her hair. I don't dare try to kiss her lips yet despite how much I really want to. I can't force her to do that, it has to come by her own pace.

"Good morning, sunshine" I teased because I knew she hated the morning.

She mock glared at me. "Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?" She tried to keep a straight face but I could tell she was trying her hand at sarcasm.

"Not nearly as well as you did apparently." I said with an amused smile.

Suddenly she blushed deeply and turned her head into my chest. "You stayed the whole time, didn't you?" She mumbled into my shirt but I could still hear her clearly.

I chuckled at her shyness. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Umm. It's Boring?" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong. It is quite entertaining, especially when you talk." I chuckled.

"WHAT?!" She shot up in alarm and stared at me with widened eyes.

"Calm down, Bella" I laughed.

"She bit her bottom lip and looked hesitantly up at me "What did I say?"

"Nothing much really. Last night you were saying something about a pink elephant." I raised an eyebrow at her to see if she'd explain it.

She groaned then sighed. "Umm… a few days after the accident when I was still in Denali, Carmen had given me some morphine to ease the pain and when it took effect I saw a pink elephant in the room. This is after I knew they were Vampires and vegetarian. I was afraid that Tanya or Irina would be thirsty so I told the elephant "You have to run!" and it asked why so I told it "They're vampires and you're an elephant. They'll eat you!" Carmen was still in the room during this and was thrown in hysterics. I had glared at her and asked her why she wouldn't save the elephant. She said "Sweetheart, that's not an elephant, it's Tanya". So yeah, Tanya didn't exactly like me after that."

I couldn't hold myself together and I burst out laughing so hard that if I was human I would be hurting. I heard every other person in the house start laughing the same as me and apparently so could Bella.

She glared at me. "Hey! I was on medication! It's so _not_ funny".

This made me laugh even harder. After a few moments, and I was sure I could speak, I tried to explain. "It's not that Bella…"

She raised an eyebrow challenging my answer. I cleared my throat and continued while trying to hold the laughter down.

"Bella, it's just that we all know Tanya." I told her as her eyes widened and she threw her hand over her mouth. "That's why we all found it funny. We all know of Tanya's…personality and find it hilarious that someone said something like _that_ to her."

She groaned and pushed her face back into my chest as she mumbled "Glad I amuse you".

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She relaxed at this and I smiled to myself. We sat like that for little while until I heard her stomach grumble. She blushed as she looked up at me. I hid my chuckle by disguising it as a cough. She glared at me so I decided to play nice.

"Time for breakfast" I stated matter-of-factly. She looked horrified and grabbed her throat. Even though this wasn't exactly hilarious, it was a little funny.

"You know, Bella, I may not be able to smell your blood but that's not the only thing about you that can tempt me." I growled lightly at her. She blushed furiously as she caught what I meant and I couldn't believe what I suggested. "Uh, I-I am very sorry Bella, I don't know where that came from and I shouldn't have said something so inappropriate to you. I am sorry." I looked away ashamed that I said something like _that_ to Bella.

She put her hand on my face and tried to turn it towards her even though she knew that if I wanted to, she wouldn't be able to move it an inch. I reluctantly looked at her while her eyes searched mine.

"Edward, you needn't apologize. I want you to be yourself around me always, even if it makes me blush. You never know, maybe I feel the same". She added with another blush of her own making. I just stared at her momentarily shocked.

She started laughing. "I think I'll just grab some cereal and orange juice." Thankfully she changed the topic because I was surprised at the way our conversation had gone.

"Why don't you do what you need to do here and meet me in the kitchen?" I asked hoping she wouldn't mind that I will get her breakfast for her even though she doesn't know yet. She nodded as she sat up in bed and went to get out.

Before she got out of the bed completely, she turned back to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Edward".

She got out of bed and started towards the bathroom. I just laid there for a few minutes. There was still a tingling sensation where her lips had met my skin. It felt like my cheek was on fire but in a good way. I felt like that part of my face had been heated by the sun and was now alive once again.

I left her room to go to the kitchen and prepare her breakfast. I kept replaying the simple kiss in my mind. Even though it was only a kiss on the cheek, it was amazing. Her lips felt so warm and soft like clouds.

I was in the kitchen, pouring the milk in the cereal when Emmett came in. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Dude, you're smiling like an idiot. What happened?" He asked with a suggesting wiggle of the eyebrows.

I growled at him, "Emmett, if you do not leave this kitchen in two seconds, I will rip that smart little head of yours off! And don't think I won't." I glared at him to get my point across.

"Sure, sure. Man, I was just trying to be conversational." He feigned innocence. I growled once more and he left.

Bella came in as I put her cereal and orange juice down. She looked at it and then me as she blushed. I pulled out her chair for her and sat down in my own chair next to her. "Thank you Edward." She said while looking me directly in eye.

"Bella, you needn't thank me for everything. I do it all because I enjoy it." I smiled at her and she returned it before beginning her meal.

After a few bites, she took a drink of her orange juice and swallowed before speaking. "What will we do today?"

She considers us a "we". I like that.

I answered her without betraying the effect of her words on me. "Carlisle told me while you were sleeping that he would be able to arrange an appointment at the hospital with one of the Hanger's workers today if you would like it. The worker was speaking to Carlisle about the prosthetics that they create to help people walk and Carlisle explained to him the condition of your leg and asked his opinion on if it would be possible to create one so you could use that instead of the crutches. The man was very certain that it would be no problem at all with creating one. He wanted me to ask you if you would like the appointment. It's completely your decision but Carlisle just wanted to make that opportunity available to you." I explained as she finished her cereal and drank the remainder of the juice.

She looked very happy at the thought of walking properly again but just as quickly as the smile appeared a frown was in its place.

Confused I asked "What's wrong Bella?"

She bit her lip and said "I would love nothing more than that, but I… can't"

Confused still I asked why not to which she replied "Edward, I have no insurance or money to pay for it. There is no way I would be able to afford it no matter how much I would like to."

Oh, it was money she was worried about. I had to laugh at that. "Bella, money is not an issue in this household. We have more of it than we could use in three lifetimes. With an endless amount of time and a psychic that knows how to use the stock market to her advantage, we have collected quite a bit of it."

She blushed. "Yes, but that is _your_ money, Edward, not mine."

"Bella, you are part of this family now, so therefore you are entitled to the same benefits that the rest this family has. Trust me Bella, we never have and never will hurt for money even with our expensive car indulgences and Alice's clothing addiction." I said with a chuckle.

Bella looked at me hesitantly. "Bella, will you at _least_ go to the appointment? Please?" I looked into her eyes. Her eyes glazed over and she looked like she had been stunned. She shook her head a few times to clear it and looked back up at me.

"That's not fair, Edward!" She said with a high pitch at the end.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Dazzle me! You have to know the effect that you have on women. I know you can't think your persuasion is just naturally amazing" she said with a scowl.

"I dazzle you?" I asked a little smug.

"Frequently." She said as she blushed.

"Good to know." I chuckled. If only she knew that she dazzled me too. "So do we have a deal?" I asked hopeful.

"Fine, we have a deal, but I don't promise anything." She said as if challenging me to contradict her condition of the deal. I smiled and nodded.

We both left each other to get ready to leave. Luckily Alice was out hunting so she couldn't subject Bella to her idea of "fun" before she could leave the house. I am sure Bella preferred to dress herself instead of Alice having full control over the situation.

I quickly threw on some black jeans that had a little fade on the front and a grey button down shirt. I did my hair, well ran my fingers through it a couple of times, and threw on some black Chuck Taylors. Alice has this obsession with designer clothes but I can't complain though because now I have Bella to impress. Before her, there was nobody that I cared enough for to dress up.

I checked my appearance and went out my door. I almost ran into Bella when I turned around and laughed. She cocked her head to the side.

"We match" I said and waved between us. She looked at her clothes and then mine and laughed herself. She was dressed with a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a grey hoodie that hugged her curves just right.

As I took a closer look at her I couldn't help that my breath caught even though I don't need the breath. She looked beautiful even in this simple outfit. I think it's the inside beauty that radiates against her outside beauty and causes her to look beautiful no matter what.

She caught me staring and blushed. Shyly she said "I think maybe we should get going so Carlisle doesn't have to wait long."

I cleared my throat. "Umm, yes, that's a good idea" I said as I took one last look at her and turned around to lead her outside. I held the door open for her as she went outside and gasped. "It's so beautiful around here. I guess I never really paid much attention when I was out here in the past week but it's gorgeous."

"Do you like the outdoors?" I asked in hopes that she did. If so, there was so much I could show her.

"I do very much, but I haven't really been around it much since I was younger."

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Edward…" She said as she looked at me and motioned her hands down her body. Hmm, because of her injuries? Well I guess I get that if she was alone, but she's not anymore. That gave me an idea.

"Bella, after the appointment, would you like to go somewhere with me?" I asked with a sudden happiness.

"Where would we go?" She asked curiously.

"It's a place I love to go when I want to be alone. It's very beautiful and I am sure you will love it." I smiled widely at her.

She bit her lip. "Edward, I may love the outdoors but I'm not the outdoorsy type anymore. I would love more than anything to go but how do you think I would get there?" She said sadly.

I laughed. "Silly Bella, you'd go with me." I left it at that.

She still looked undecided so I tried to "dazzle" her like she had mentioned earlier. I turned on my full charm and watched as her heart sped up and her eyes glazed over. After a few moments, her eyes cleared and she spoke.

"Fine. Yes, Edward, I will go with you." She sighed defeated. I smiled at my victory. If I have it my way, one of these days I will take away all of that self-consciousness from her. She's a beautiful girl inside and out and she needs to find confidence in that.

She got into the car and I walked at vampire speed to my side and got into the driver's seat before she could blink. She looked at me and giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked her somewhat amused.

"I've been waiting a while for you to finally do that but I was hoping it was by accident so I could freak you out while you tried to hide the truth from me." She said with a full laugh this time.

I laughed with her too as I backed out and started the drive to the hospital. "Well, I guess my acting skills weren't good enough after all" I said with a crooked grin. Her heart sped up and that made me smile to myself. I loved the effect I had on her.

"No, they were good but I just knew already. To a regular human, I am sure you would have seemed very human. I just knew what to look for. When I was in Denali, I was told a few things but not everything." She looked at me shyly before she continued. "Would you mind if I ask you some things I have been curious about?"

There is no reason why we can't about this since she already knew our secret. I nodded for her to continue.

"What happens if you eat human food?" She asked after a moment of silent deliberation.

"We have to throw it back up later because there is no way our bodies can digest it." I shuddered at this thought. It was _not_ a pleasant experience.

"To be honest, I was actually curious about it last night and was sort of hoping that you would try to eat something while playing human so I would know the consequences of it." She laughed a little at this.

"I'm sure you were just dying to see it." I replied sarcastically but she ignored it.

"Next question. I can feel how hard your body is when we're close to each other…" She blushed at the thought of us being together but quickly regained her composure. "Can anything hurt you?" She asked with sudden worry in her voice.

I shook my head. "Some things but not many. Mainly only vampire teeth and venom but the only thing that can kill us is to be ripped apart and burned."

I looked over at her and she had worry etched all over her face which made me worry as well. "What's wrong Bella?"

She bit her lip and looked into my eyes. "I couldn't stand if anything happened to you." She said with such sincerity that it touched me.

I smiled at her and said "Bella, there is nothing to worry about. As long as I have you near me, I will be fine" She looked momentarily stunned by my words but then a smile crept up her face until it reached her eyes as well. I smiled back and we spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence while we stole glances at one another.

When we got to the hospital we made our way to the front desk of the hospital where the receptionist was. She saw at me and looked dazed for a moment "Yes, Hello. How may I help you?" She asked in a tone I assume was meant to be sexy.

_I know what I'd like to help you with. Dang, why is he with her? It must be his cousin. Yes that is it. I have a chance, I should go for it. Damn look at him! H-O-T!!!_

While she was having this inner monologue, I stepped closer to Bella and put my hand on the small of her back again. This time she didn't look shocked, she just blushed. The woman saw this and glared at Bella momentarily before turning back to me.

"I need to see Dr. Cullen. He will be expecting us." I tried to sound polite even though her thoughts had changed from thoughts of me to thoughts of me, her, and Carlisle together. I shuddered at this and Bella looked at me to see what was wrong. I nodded at her to show her that I was okay. She paged Carlisle and he showed up a few minutes later.

"Ah, Edward, Bella, you made it. I'm very glad to see you come." He smiled at me and Bella then turned to the receptionist. "Thank you Courtney. Could you please make sure that my next two hours remain free of obligation?"

She nodded and turned back to me. "If you need _anything_ please let me know" she said as she smiled at me. I wanted to growl at her but I remained polite out of respect for Carlisle's place of work.

"Thank you, but I have _everything_ that I need right here" I said and looked down at Bella and smiled. The woman hated this and I chuckled internally.

Carlisle led Bella and me to his office. We both took a seat and Carlisle said that he'd locate the man who we were to be meeting with and be back in a few moments. Bella was wringing her hands in anticipation. Without thinking I took her hand in my own to calm her down. She looked at me and seemed to visibly relax when a smile spread across her face.

"Bella, why are you nervous?" I asked her to find out what was going on in her mind.

"It's stupid really," She sighed, "but just the thought of me being able to walk again, somewhat normally at least, is something I've wanted to have for a very long time. Now that it's a possibility, it just makes me hope that this will work out." She said as she bit her lip.

"Don't worry about it. I'm positive it will work." I reassured her. She looked into my eyes and nodded.

There was a knock on the door as Carlisle entered with a man who must be the one that will design Bella's brace. He looked to be in his mid-twenties with sandy blonde hair that was cut short. He greeted us and sat down in Carlisle's chair while Carlisle insisted that he would rather stand.

"Hello, I'm Patrick. You must be Isabella…" I saw Bella flinch for some reason so I spoke up for her.

"She prefers Bella." I informed him politely.

He smiled and continued. "Well, Bella, Carlisle has informed me of your injuries and I am confident we could create you a brace so you could walk with that instead of your crutches if you would like that." He asked somewhat hopeful.

Bella bit her lip and nodded yes.

He took that as enough allowance to continue. "The process if very simple actually. We will take some measurements today and cast your leg to get a model to create the brace with so that it fits perfectly. Once we have that, we can create the actual brace from the measurements and model. It will take a few days to make. We could have it early next week if we start today."

He looked at Bella before continuing. "How it will work is that the brace will have metal in it that will hold your weight when you are walking on it. When you take a step, your weight will be put on the metal and you will step down on your leg like you would with the uninjured one."

Bella smiled at this. "So, with this brace, I could walk without crutches?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Yes, the brace will enable you to walk on the leg normally." He smiled encouragingly at her. "Would you like to get started then?" He looked at us all.

Bella looked at me and I squeezed her hand in support. She nodded and we followed the man out of the office to another room. He told Bella she needed to change so he could have access to her leg to cast it. When she was done, she called out to me. I went in and saw her sitting on the end of the exam table with a sheet over her lap. "Yes, Bella?"

"Edward… would you mind staying? I don't really want to be alone…" She started but I just smiled and came to stand beside her. I took her hand in my own and smiled down at her. She smiled back up at me and I was lost in her eyes again. It seemed like an eternity until there was a knock at the door which broke me out of my trance. And she blames _me_ for dazzling!

Patrick came back in and asked if I could step out while he and the nurse casted Bella. I hadn't noticed the red headed nurse behind him until now. I looked down at Bella, then back at Patrick. "I'd rather stay with Bella." I said in a definitive tone that left no room for discussion. He simply nodded and asked Bella to lie back on the table so he could start the casting.

The nurse started mixing the things needed for the casting while Patrick started taking measurements of Bella's leg. I have never seen Bella in shorts but I liked it. She had really nice legs. Focus, Edward! I shook my head and looked at Bella and smiled.

Patrick finished with the measurements and put gloves on so he could begin. He started at her foot and began to work his way up. After a few minutes, he got to her thigh and had the nurse lift her leg while he wrapped the plaster around her thigh. When he touched her thigh, Bella closed her eyes tightly and began to tremble a little. I know she couldn't feel it so I had no idea why she was trembling.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her alarmed.

She nodded yes but I knew she wasn't.

"Bella, please, what's wrong?" I asked again.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. She had tears in them and then I realized what had caused them.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked her while grabbing her hand to soothe her. Patrick looked at me confused and unsure.

"No, it's fine Edward. I'm a big girl." She gave me a very unconvincing smile. I knew she was very uncomfortable right now but she was still very brave.

"Bella, really we can stop and do this another time." I tried to reassure her.

"No, it's okay. We're almost done anyways. I just overreacted. I'm fine." She attempted another smile but I could tell that it was forced. I looked down at her but sighed. I decided that she had to make her own decisions about her comfort level even if I didn't exactly approve of her pushing her instincts like this.

"All done. Now we just wait five minutes while it finishes drying. Then we cut it off and you're done." Patrick said with a smile. "I'll be back when it's done" he said.

_I think they need a few minutes alone. I didn't mean to make her upset. She must have been hurt before. She looks like a strong person though._

His mind seemed very genuine and it made me smile that he saw her strength as well.

I looked back at Bella and she was looking at our entwined hands. I wonder if she likes it as much as I do. I guess there is only one way to find out since I can't read her mind.

"Do you mind me holding your hand?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice. What if she did mind?

"Not at all," She blushed and continued, "It feels very nice actually."

"I have to agree" I said with a large grin on my face.

"Bridget, would you mind cutting the cast off? I am sure that Dr. Cullen's son will help you. I just think she would be more comfortable having a female do it." I heard Patrick speaking softly to the nurse outside of the door.

There was a knock on the door and Bridget entered. She smiled at Bella and me before putting on her gloves and grabbing the saw to take the cast off with. "Now, Bella, this shouldn't hurt in the least but it may feel uncomfortable or tickle. Just try to relax and there shouldn't be any problems." She smiled kindly at Bella. She then turned her attention to me. "Would you mind holding the cast up so I can cut it easier?" I looked down at Bella to get her permission and she nodded.

As I was holding Bella's leg for the nurse, Bella looked at me. Our eyes caught each other's and we were both lost in them. I don't know how long it was but Bridget cleared her throat to get our attention to tell us that all that had to be done now was to pull the cast off and we were free to go.

I helped to lift Bella's leg out of the cast and she looked at me embarrassed. I hated that she felt embarrassed around me so I bent down and kissed the top of her head. She relaxed at this and I found it ironic that neither of us have the instinctual effects on each other that we should. Her blood didn't call to me and I didn't scare her.

We thanked Bridget for her help and I left to allow Bella some privacy to get dressed. After a few minutes, the door opened and Bella came out.

"Thank you Edward". I looked at her confused and she bit her lip before continuing. "For coming with me and calming me down. I don't know why I overreacted like I did."

"Bella I appreciate it that you feel comfortable enough around me to allow me to be here. I wouldn't rather be anywhere else" I said as I smiled down at her.

We found Carlisle in the hallway speaking with Patrick and thanked them both. Carlisle said he'd be home a little late tonight because he had an emergency surgery scheduled in an hour. I nodded and led Bella out of the hospital.

We walked side by side just enjoying one another's company until Bella froze mid-step. I looked at her to see what was wrong. Her eyes were widened and she was trembling slightly. I followed her gaze and saw a man who I didn't recognize. He was glaring at Bella but I couldn't figure out why.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

She didn't respond so I shook her a little. She looked up at me with horror in her eyes and back at the man.

Now I understand. This is that piece of filth that hurt her. I watched as he came closer. I wanted to rip his head off and show him the pain he put her through.

He saw her and started walking towards us with a wicked smirk on his face. I pushed Bella behind me so that I was in between him and her. Why was he even here? I got my answer from his mind.

_It was so easy to follow her here. She'll be no problem but her little boyfriend may be a more difficult challenge. She can't fight me but I'm sure he might be able to. Oh well, I don't care because he doesn't look like he'd put up much of a fight anyways. She escaped me once but she definitely won't do it again. She's mine and mine alone. _

I instantly recognized this man to be the mind from the park. As he walked closer to us his mind showed me memories of a few things he's done to Bella.

_Bella is about eleven years old with a large welt across her face from a hand hitting her. She lies in the corner curled up into herself. _

_Bella is still about eleven as she lays on her bed with tears pouring down her cheeks. Her eyes are unfocused and full of fear. A man comes up to her bed and rips the blanket off of her. He pulls her to him and pulls her nightgown up while ripping her undergarments off. _

"_No! Please!" She cries out but he only slaps her face and laughs at her. He throws her back onto the bed and crawls on top of her. She tries to scream but he puts his hand over her mouth. "There is no point in screaming. Nobody cares what happens to you and you are mine now. You always will be mine." He says as she closes her eyes tight and trembles._

_Bella is around the age of fifteen. She is pleading with her mother to make him stop hurting her but her mother just laughs at her and coldly tells the man "Teach her some manners." The man grabs Bella by the arm, throws her crutches across the room, and drags her to the garage. He throws her against the car. _

_Bella falls down onto the cement and cries out in pain as the man strikes her across the face with glass. The cut bleeds deeply and this satisfies him. He takes the glass and cuts into the exposed skin on her arms, legs, face, and now exposed back. She pleads for him to stop but it just fuels his desires. He grabs her by the hair and throws her back onto the floor of the garage. He bends down and whispers, "Only mine" as he begins to have his way with her. _

_Bella is the age she is now. He tears her blanket off and throws her across the room, breaking her leg. She closes her eyes because she knows what's coming. He leaves her to return with a knife._ "_You are such a sick sight to see, you pathetic excuse for a girl. You can't even defend yourself or your life. You have no one." He said to her and by the look on her face she believed him. _"_That's right NO ONE loves you or cares about you and NO ONE will care when you're dead!" He tells her as he strikes her again. _

_She gets a cold look in her eyes and speaks just as coldly,"Do what you want to me but know this, I am NOT weak and you will NEVER be anything more than a murderer." He cuts her with his knife repeatedly until she blacks out. _

His memories fade as I am pulled back into reality. I saw through his mind what he did to Bella and what she's been through. This took no more than a few moments so he still had not reached us yet. I turned to Bella and she looked up at me with unshed tears in her eyes. This monster had hurt her so much and I wanted nothing more than to tear him apart. There wasn't much I could do right here so I did the best I could. I quietly told Bella that it was time for us to go. She looked at me and nodded.

We turned and took a few steps before his voice reached us. "Isabella, why the hurry?" he asked as if they were old acquaintances. She flinched at the use of her full name. That must be why she always flinches at it.

"Carlisle, I need you now!" I whispered low enough for Carlisle to hear and also escape human ears. I knew he heard me by the recognition in his mind but he had to come at human pace to us.

The man came up behind us and grabbed Bella's arm to pull her away from me. "Isabella, why are you with him? He doesn't want you anymore than he wants a gun to the head." He said to her.

I turned and pushed Bella behind me, careful not to hurt her. I glared at him with every ounce of hate I felt towards him.

"Don't you _EVER_ touch her again" I snarled at him. He tried to keep a cool face but his mind betrayed his fear.

"Haha! And what is she to you? She's an invalid who is damaged. She's a whore who has no self-respect." He laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

This only fueled my anger. "Don't you dare speak that way of her. You have done nothing but torment her and it stops now. You will never contact her or come near her again."

He laughed at me. "And what will _YOU_ do about it? You are nothing but a weak boy."

Oh if only he knew the truth. I glared at him and flashed all of my razor sharp teeth. He was momentarily shocked and his instincts recognized the serious threat that I could be.

He glared at me then at Bella and winked at her. "Fine, if you want that slut then you can have her. She may be a good toy to play with but she's nothing a hooker can't be. Trust me though, you _WILL_ regret this." He looked at me one more time before turning around to leave.

_It won't be long, she'll be mine once again and then I will show her what happens to someone who crosses me._

I could tell by his thoughts that he would do whatever he needed to in order to get to Bella. He was no match for vampires but it still unnerved me that someone was after Bella.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

_Is everything okay, son?_ He asked worriedly.

I turned to look at him then looked down at Bella who was shaking where she was standing. Too low for her to hear I told Carlisle what happened and he told me to get Bella home and he would be there as soon as possible. I nodded and led Bella to the car. We both got in and I turned to her. She was looking out the front windshield and I could see tears in her eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" I know it's a stupid thing to ask but I needed to know.

She looked at me and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine". I could tell she was lying and I just kept looking at her until she told me the truth. "Okay, I'm not fine. I just don't know what to feel right now. I hate how he has hold over me like that. I wish I could be brave instead of this despicably weak creature that he says I am." She said as she looked down at her hands.

I lifted her chin so she had to look at me. "Bella, you are braver than you think. Do not ever doubt that. He is the weak one, not you. He won't touch you. We are seven vampires and he is one human. Trust me Bella, he won't get past us."

She sighed. "I guess you're right, but Edward if anything ever happened to you-"

I cut her off because it was ridiculous for her to worry about that. "Bella, you don't have to worry about anything or anyone but yourself."

I knew it wouldn't do much good to tell her that because it wasn't in her nature to do that. She was a selfless person who worries about others before herself. It's an admirable quality but also one that worries me as well. She only needs to be concerned of herself, not anyone else.

We drove back to the house in silence. I can't even begin to imagine how this is affecting her. As I drove, I was thinking back to the memories he had of Bella and how hurt she had been at the hands of him.

Even though they were human memories, they were vivid enough to make me want to snap his neck in half at once. If it had just been me and him I would had done it too but I didn't want Bella to see me like that. For some unfathomable reason she knows what I am and she still isn't afraid so I don't want to give her a reason to be.

We got to the house and I told Bella to go up to her room while I make some lunch and bring it to her. She was too upset to protest. I made a turkey sandwich and combined it with some chips and an apple juice from the fridge. I put the food on a tray and went to Bella's room. I knocked on the door and she told me to come in.

I opened the door and hurt from what I saw. Bella was on her bed just staring at the wall void of emotion. She stared at it blankly as if she wasn't even in her own body. I went over to her bed and sat down while putting the tray near her. She looked down at it grabbed the sandwich. After a few bites, she put it down and moved the tray to the bedside table. "I'm sorry, Edward, I'm just not very hungry right now." She said apologetically.

I could tell she was hurting inside. "That's okay Bella. It will be there later if you still want it." I didn't know if I should leave or not but I didn't want her to be by herself. After a brief silence I decided to try to help her. "Was that… _man_, Phil?" I asked slowly as if it might upset her. She sighed and looked at me. She nodded sadly before confirming it.

Another silence came after that before Bella spoke. "Edward, what am I going to do? You heard him and I know how he gets when he is determined." Her voice broke as she said this. I moved closer to her and pulled her into me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head into my chest.

"Bella, I don't know yet but he's no match for us all. He won't get to you."

"But what am I supposed to do, just hide? If I do, then he still has control over me. Edward I don't want to live in constant fear like that. Always looking over my shoulder at each twig that breaks or each voice I hear." She had a point. I don't want her to be like that either and she won't be if I have anything to say about it.

"When Carlisle gets home, we will all have a family meeting to decide what to do about this."

She looked at me and nodded. I bent down and kissed her head.

Phil's memories still burned me as I remembered them. Unfortunately I will always remember them because of my perfect vampire memory. I held her tighter to me but not enough to hurt her. She moved closer to me in my arms and our bodies were pressed completely together. I could feel the warmth of her body heat and it felt like it heated my own ice cold body a little.

Being around her was always like being surrounded by sunshine. She yawned and was soon fast asleep. It felt good to hold her like this. It felt like I was protecting her and I would protect her no matter what. That man will _not_ come anywhere near her.

* * *

**How was the chapter? I hope I explained the walking thing well enough. If there is something that you don't understand please just ask and I'd be happy to explain it. I don't have a beta so I'd appreciate any critiques you may have for the story. **

**The memories are shown as thoughts with italics.**

**Does Phil sound familiar to anyone? Think very very hard. **

**Please let me know what you think so far. There is a green button below and you know you want to push it. If you do, I'll love you F-O-R-E-V-E-R!**


	10. Vampire

**A/N: Thank you all for your enthusiasm over this story. I hope that you will continue to read it.**

***** Here is the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think of it.**

***** In this chapter, Edward and Bella get closer and share their first kiss…awwww. **

***** This chapter is dedicated to XtwilightXobsessedXx**

***** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, despite my constant crying for it. All of Twilight originals belong to Miss Stephenie Meyer but all the rest belong to me.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**BPOV**_

T o say that I was a little upset over seeing Phil would be an understatement. I hate the effect he has on me and I hate myself even more because I allow him to get to me. Just seeing him, sent me into hysterics and I can't imagine what Edward thinks of me. I know how weak I must have appeared. I know that Edward will take care of me as will everyone else, but I still worry because I know how vindictive and evil Phil can be.

I felt so weak when I got back to my room but I felt better that Edward was there. Even though he saw me in one of my weaker moments, I was glad he was with me. He has started to become a source of strength for me.

I woke up and Edward was with me still. He smiled down at me and I offered a small smile back to him. He could easily see through it I'm sure but he didn't say anything which I appreciate. Instead, he hugged me tighter. I loved being so close to him. I inhaled his scent and I relaxed. As long as I have Edward with me, I will be okay no matter what life throws us. I looked at him and smiled a genuine smile this time.

"What's that for?" He asked with an amused look.

"It's for you." I said simply to see if he would get my meaning. Apparently he did and kissed the top of my head. I happily sighed and leaned into his chest. I felt so comfortable that I didn't want to move but my body had other ideas. My leg started hurting and I mentally cursed myself. I never wanted to move from this spot but now I have to. I sighed again began to sit up. Edward looked at me questioningly.

"I'll be right back, I need to grab some water" I told him and went to stand up.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back down onto the bed and chuckled. "Bella, I'll get it for you" I began to protest but he left and came back before I could even get my sentence out. He had a glass of water in his hand and chuckled again.

"Show off" I muttered which only made him chuckle more. I thanked him for the water and bit my lip.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked concerned like he always does when I bite my lip.

"Umm… nothing is _wrong_ I just need to take some medication." He looked at me confused about why I would be nervous about it. Truth is, I just didn't know how he felt about my injuries and all. I grabbed the bottle of pain medication. I took one and put the bottle back in my drawer. I swallowed the pill and set the water back on the table.

I turned to see that Edward was laying down on the bed with one elbow propping up his head. I lay down like he was so I was facing him. I took his free hand in mine and began tracing the outline of it with my fingers. He looked at me for a long moment before speaking.

"Do you have a lot of pain?" I could detect a hint of sadness in his voice.

I looked at our hands and answered. "Yes, it's mainly only in my bad leg. I can't physically feel it but I get very bad nerve pain from the nerve damage."

He looked at me intently. "You hide it well, you know that?"

I laughed. "I try my best. It's my problem not anyone else's. Why should they be affected by it as well?"

He stared at me, searching for something. "You're strong, Bella. You're not alone anymore though. You don't have to go through this alone." I could feel his heart in his words. I know he meant each word.

I stared into his eyes as he did the same with mine. I don't know what overtook me but I moved my hand from his to his face. I touched his cheek and ran my hand down his face to his jaw. My thumb outlined his lips as he kissed my thumb.

His eyes darkened and my heart began to speed. His free hand came up to move some hair from my face. He brushed the back of his fingers over my cheek until he was cupping it in his hand. Fire burned, or so it felt, in the path of his touch.

I leaned my face into his hand and sighed happily. My eyes closed for a moment. When they opened, Edward was staring at me as my eyes moved from his face to his lips. Not knowing what possessed me; I leaned in slowly and brushed my top lip over the corner of his mouth. I felt an undeniable spark. I moved my face sideways so my top lip grazed his bottom lip.

I looked up into his eyes to see if what I was doing was okay. He looked at me with a hungry passion that I had never expected him to have towards me.

"Edward" I whispered his name as I moved my lips directly on top of his.

This movement sent a vibration from my lips to his. I was surprised at the shock of electricity I felt when our lips connected. It felt like a current was moving freely between us while we were connected like this.

He only hesitated for a slight moment before he let his instincts take over. The moment our lips connected, Edward pulled me to him gently.

My eyes closed at the feeling of our lips moving in sync with one another. His felt so cool and firm against mine. I wanted to get closer to him so I moved into his lap and entwined my fingers in his hair as he did the same with mine. His hair felt so soft under my fingers; just like silk.

Unfortunately I needed to breathe even if he didn't. Reluctantly I pulled away but rested my forehead against his. I slowly opened my eyes, worried about his reaction. He was staring at me with darkened eyes which I smiled at.

"Bella…." He whispered my name as it sent shivers down my spine.

His eyes cleared and he looked at me with an ashamed expression on his face but showed no effort of moving me from my current position on his lap. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

I turned my face to hide the hurt in my eyes.

"Bella, please, look at me" he pleaded and I slowly turned to face him. "Bella, I really enjoyed it. Please don't misunderstand me. That kiss was amazing but I shouldn't have taken it so quickly with you. I'm sorry."

"Edward, are you worried about making me uncomfortable?" I asked incredulously.

He looked down at his lap, which I was still in, and nodded shyly.

"Edward, please look at me." I mocked the tone he had just used on me.

He did as I asked before I continued, "Edward, if I wasn't ready for this I wouldn't have done it. I know my boundaries very well and believe it or not, you have never come close to any of them. Around you, I feel like I'm almost whole again. And, these feelings I have for you make me feel normal again. Please don't worry about hurting me because I don't think you could. You're too kind and care too much about me. And if I am being honest, I rather enjoyed our kiss."

I looked down too embarrassed to continue and blushed as I said, "It was actually my first kiss."

He put his finger under my chin to bring my face up to his. He was smiling widely and had a twinkle in his eyes. "Bella, that was _my_ first kiss as well."

I was his first kiss? This made me grin like an idiot.

"And since it was both of our first kisses, do you think maybe we should see what a second kiss would be like?" He asked, not even bothering to mask the desire in his voice.

Instead of saying something sarcastic like I usually would, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him to me again. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer until our bodies were pressing fully against one another. I loved this contact. It felt so right to be like this with Edward.

I opened my mouth slightly to see if he would do the same. He hesitated for a moment before he followed me.

When he did this, his scent passed freely into my mouth and it made me moan a little. His scent tasted so good and his lips felt so right. I never wanted this to stop.

He realized that I would need to breathe soon so he moved from my mouth to my neck. He kissed and sucked a little on the skin as he moved. He traced patterns down my neck and nibbled right above my pulse but not hard enough to break the skin, only just enough to make me moan again.

With this moan, he took us both and flipped us over so I was on my back. He hovered over me without pressing any of his weight onto me. He then moved from my neck back to my mouth and sucked lightly on my bottom lip. I tangled my hands in his hair even more to bring him closer to me. He obliged me but continued to keep his weight off of me.

I moved my hands up under his shirt and scratched my nails down the muscles on his back. He moaned at this and began to kiss me more passionately.

His movements, his kisses, his breath mixed with my own felt so right and so good. It felt nothing like the nightmare that Phil put me through.

Edward feels like the missing piece to my puzzle. He completes me. He's perfect.

My breathing became labored and it seemed to snap Edward out of the desire he was in. He got off of me and lay down next to me facing me instead.

He refused to look at me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You must think I'm a cad instead of a gentleman." He apologized with such shame in his eyes.

I turned to look at him and grabbed his hand in my own. Our fingers intertwined and I smiled at him. "Edward, please stop apologizing. If there was something I didn't want us to do I would surely tell you." My smile fell as a thought came to me, "But, if you didn't like it then I am sorry that I initiated it. I didn't stop to ask you if you wanted it as well."

I tried to look away from him but he wouldn't let me. "Bella, it was amazing and you are amazing. I am just afraid of pushing you into something you aren't ready for. That _lowlife_ hurt you and I don't want you to see me the same way." He looked into my eyes as if searching for something.

My eyes became hard as I looked at him. "You will NEVER be anything like him in any way shape or form. He is nothing but a monster and you have been nothing but amazing to me. "

My eyes softened as I could see the uncertainty in his. "Yes, he hurt me very much, I can't deny that. He took things from me that he had no right to. He took my innocence and he touched me in ways only the one I love should be able to. He broke me and I'm just now starting to mend with your family's help. When you are near me, it's nothing like it was with him. With him it felt dirty and painful."

I looked up into his eyes and tried to pour all of my feelings for him into my words. "But Edward, being close to YOU feels right. It makes me happy which is something I haven't been for a very long time. I'm not going to heal overnight but in time I hope to. Edward, I promise you that I will let you know if I am ever uncomfortable or if I am not ready for something. Okay?" I asked while keeping eye contact with him.

"Okay, Bella" He said.

I hated seeing him without a smile so I leaned up and pressed my lips to his in a quick but loving kiss. It lasted only a few moments but the electricity was just as intense as before. He smiled into the kiss before he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

I sighed, leaning into him. I put my head on his shoulder and he laid his head on the top of mine. We stayed like that for a while just enjoying our newfound relationship. It was so nice to be able to be close like this and to know the other wants it as well. There was something very peaceful about it.

Without warning, Edward groaned.

I looked at him curiously. "Carlisle wants us to join the family downstairs to discuss what is going on." he explained.

I looked down at the bed as he said this. "Bella, you don't have to go if you'd rather not. Nobody will force it on you. It is your decision and yours alone." He told me, concern lacing his voice.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Edward, I need to go because this is all because of me. It's my mess and I hate that your family has been pushed into it. I will do everything I can to make sure this stops." I said determined.

He looked at me with indecision in his eyes and sighed. "Fine Bella, we'll both go but if you feel uncomfortable you must tell me. Okay?"

"Okay" I said a little victorious. A small smile played on my lips as I leaned up to kiss his lips one last time before we had to break apart.

He told me to get ready while he went downstairs to grab some breakfast for me. I wanted to object to his babying me but I knew that it would do no good. But it isn't really babying if it is just something he enjoys doing for me and which I appreciate from him.

I took a quick shower and went to my closet. I am not used to having so much clothing so I was a little overwhelmed at first.

I decided to go with the least inappropriate which ended up being a white hoodie that had "Forever" across the top in a silver cursive writing. I paired it with dark blue flared jeans and silver/black ballet flats.

My hair was still wet so I put it in a messy bun so it would dry and still look decent.

I didn't worry about makeup because I never liked to wear it. There was no reason to wear it since it did nothing to improve my looks. Nothing could do that.

Looking at myself, I sighed. I don't understand what Edward sees in me. I am plain beyond reason and Edward is Adonis himself. He's so perfect and I am obviously quite flawed.

I worry that once he sees how damaged I am that he will bolt out of my life without even looking back. I know that Edward isn't like that, but he hasn't seen fully who I am yet. When that happens, I am sure things will change. But until then, I guess I should just appreciate and enjoy the time we have together.

I tried to push such thoughts out of my mind as I left my room.

I could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen as I walked towards it.

As I rounded the corner I saw Edward with a spatula in one hand and a cookbook in the other. He didn't notice me at first which allowed me to observe his deep look of concentration. He looked from the book over to skillet and back again a few times. It oddly reminded me of a cartoon where the head snaps back and forth quickly.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I let my laughter out. He looked up at me startled. If he could blush I am sure he would be right now.

I decided to show him mercy and not dwell on the fact that he had flour all over him, even in his hair, which he even looked gorgeous in by the way.

"Would the chef like some help?" I asked with amusement very apparent in my voice.

He lightly glared at me which only made me giggle.

"Yes, the chef would like some help. How in the world do you 'beat' eggs?" He asked in a very serious tone.

I found it very cute that he was trying to cook for me even though he couldn't eat any of it himself. "Here, let me show you. But first, what are you making?"

He looked confusedly down at the book. "It says it's supposed to be a cheddar omelet?" He said in an uncertain voice.

I giggled. "Okay, well first let's get the eggs beaten together and go from there" I smiled up at him which he returned eagerly. I could easily make the omelet in a matter of minutes but I wanted to do this with Edward. He hasn't done this in many years and so if he wanted to do it with me then who am I to object?

After the initial attempt made by Edward, we made a very large and very cheddary creation. Edward asked me to sit down while he brought it out to me. He also grabbed some milk and toast for me to eat along with our creation.

He sat with me while I ate like he always does.

I don't know what intrigues him about me stuffing my face but he seems to enjoy it so I can't deny him it.

I have a tendency to moan a little when I really enjoy my food and unfortunately Edward heard me. I blushed deeply and he chuckled.

"That's embarrassing." I groaned. I put another piece of egg in my mouth before I said something I would regret.

I finished the omelet and the rest of my breakfast in silence since I was still blushing from the previous embarrassment.

Just as I was finished cleaning my dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, the rest of the Cullens decided to come downstairs. I can only imagine what they must have been doing but I am glad that I don't know for sure.

They all sat at the table and Edward motioned for me to sit beside him. I sat down and he took my hand in his under the table.

Alice had the biggest grin on her face and was bouncing in her seat as she saw this.

Esme looked at me with such motherly affection that it almost hurt. I have never had someone love me like that ever since I can remember. Even before my mother changed, our relationship was reversed. I had always been the adult in the family and the one with the responsibilities. I was overwhelmed by Esme's feelings for me. I couldn't help but see her as the mother I always used to pray for.

Carlisle looked at Edward and my intertwined hands and smiled a fatherly smile at us both.

He looked around the table, cleared his throat, and began the meeting.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"There was an incident involving Bella's step-father. We need to discuss on how to proceed with this situation. I would rather handle this the human way." Carlisle looked pointedly at me when he said this.

Of course he would think that I, of all people, would want that monster gone and he was absolutely right. That pathetic excuse for a man hurt my Bella. Of course I would want to kill him and no, I wouldn't regret it. He deserved to die and if I had my way, he would die by my hands. It only seemed fitting that he stole her innocence so I steal his life.

I faced a nod at Carlisle and he continued. "We need to think of the best way to handle this. As I have already told Bella, he has no legal connection to her because he severed those when I approached him about reporting him to the authorities. There is the option of turning him into the authorities right away for abuse but that would also involve Bella and unless she prefers this, I would rather not subject her to it." He turned to look at Bella and my hold on her hand tightened.

They would not put Bella through that. I wouldn't allow it. I quickly nodded a no at Carlisle, too fast for Bella to see.

Even if she was ready for this, I wouldn't let that sad excuse for a family of hers continue to have such a hold on her. She'd have to relive all of the pain they have caused her while being in front of an audience. The memories that I saw from his mind would forever be burned into mine but I can only imagine how much worse it is for Bella, even without the perfect memory, so I didn't want her to have to relive them even for this. There has to be another way.

"Jasper, what do you think?" Jasper had the most experience in dealing with the enemy. He was a soldier, even after his transformation. He was the go-to man for things like this.

We looked at him expectantly. He had his eyes closed with a look of deep concentration on his face while his mind was running through possible scenarios.

He opened his eyes and looked at me before turning to Carlisle. "Well, of course there is no actual physical threat from him since we are eight to his one and seven of us are vampires. If we are going to proceed as if we were human, I believe the best thing to do is dig up enough dirt on him as possible. We should find out anything and everything we could hold against him. Once we have enough that could do some serious damage to him, we strike."

_If he even thinks he is going to get close to her again, he has something else coming. I will rip his head off before he even blinks an eye._

I was momentarily shocked by Jasper's thoughts. I didn't think that he had felt that strongly towards Bella. I knew he felt close to her but they haven't really had a chance to bond yet.

Everyone seems to be accepting Bella so easily. This thought made me smile despite the current situation.

Carlisle broke me out of my thoughts. "Alright. We will find out what we can on him. At this point, we are to _only_ gather information. Once we have the information needed, we will decide how to best proceed. Understood?" He looked at each of us with a pointed look. We all somewhat reluctantly agreed. "Good. Now, Bella, what is his last name?"

"Dwyer, his name is Phil Dwyer." She said in a small voice without looking at any of us.

Carlisle finished up and excused us. He needed to get ready for his shift at the hospital and Esme needed to go into town. She needed to finish registering us for school since it started on Monday.

There were only three more days until I would have to leave Bella during the day. Maybe I could convince Esme that I should stay home since I have graduated more times than any being needed to and so I could keep Bella company.

Or better idea, why doesn't Bella come with us?

"Bella, what would you say to coming to school with us?" I asked her suddenly excited.

At first she looked at me confused then a little apprehensive. "I don't know Edward… I haven't been to school in a long time…"

"I thought you said you were a junior?" I asked confused.

"Yes I am but I was technically homeschooled. Just instead of my mother teaching me, I taught myself." She said with a blush.

She taught herself? I'm impressed. She is very intelligent but I already knew that before she told me that she taught herself. This would be a good experience for her if she went for more than just education.

"Please Bella? I think you'd enjoy yourself at school. Apparently it's not something you've experienced in a long time and I'll be there." I added myself in the so it would be harder for her to refuse. To be honest, I would hate to leave her for so long while I just sat in some classroom and learned everything I already knew.

She bit her lip and thought for a few moments. She sighed and looked up at me. "Fine, Edward, I will go."

I pulled her into me and kissed her on the lips in my victory. We both forgot where we were until someone broke into our moment.

"Ewww. You guys can do that another time. But right now, Bella and I need to go shopping." Alice all but squealed the last part. Bella looked torn. She wanted to spend time with her best friend, even if it was doing something she didn't particularly enjoy, but she also wanted to spend time with me. I hated to be without her but she also needed to spend time with the others as well.

I kissed her and told her to go which she reluctantly did. I watched as they pulled away in Alice's Porsche before heading up to my room to wait for Bella's return.

"Edward, may I speak with you for a moment?" Carlisle called out to me as I passed by his office. I opened his door. He beckoned me to sit down as he came around to lean against the front of his desk.

_Where do I start? How do I tell him?_ Carlisle's mind was worried which made me worry about what it concerned.

"Carlisle, what is it? What's wrong?" All of my thoughts went to Bella but I had just seen her not five minutes ago and she was fine. What could have Carlisle so concerned though?

He sighed and looked at me. "Edward, before Bella came to live with us, Alice had a vision of her. She saw Bella in a dark room and hurt. It was obvious from the vision that Bella had been taken but Alice couldn't tell when it would happen or by whom." He explained slowly as if afraid to set me off.

"Why didn't anyone tell me of this sooner?" I demanded as I got up and began to pace.

"Son, Alice and I thought that if Bella came to live with is that her vision would be altered and prevent it from occurring." He told me calmly.

I looked at him with a sense of desperation. I couldn't imagine anything happening to Bella. "Did it change? Surly it must have". I paused to listen to his answer.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "No. It hasn't changed yet. Last night, she had a vision nearly identical to her first but this time Bella had more injuries than the first one."

The thought of my Bella hurt made my dead heart race. I had to prevent it, there had to be a way. Alice's visions are subjective. I could change this future, I'm sure of it.

"Carlisle, there has to be something we can do."

He sighed and sat in the chair that I had recently been residing in. He put his face in his hands and sighed, something very unlike him. "Son, we can't do anything right now. We don't even know who is after Bella nor do we know when or where it will happen."

I snorted. "Of course we know who it is Carlisle. That damn bastard who hurt her is the one after her."

I was too worried about this vision to even pay mind to the fact that I cursed in front of Carlisle; something I never do in front of either my parents.

He stood up from his desk and came over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look at him.

"Son, we will do everything we can to protect Bella. She is a part of this family, and we protect our family."

I knew he cared for Bella like a daughter so I trusted him on this issue. It didn't stop my worry but it helped it some. But no matter what anyone said, I will protect Bella however I need to. If that man shows me something to question Bella's safety, I will protect her by any means necessary.

I stood and walked to the door. I thanked Carlisle and went to my room to think.

* * *

_**APOV**_

I had a vision that Carlisle needed to talk to Edward about the vision I had of Bella. I heard Edward asking Bella to join us when we returned to school and she agreed. I took this as my chance to get Bella out of the house to avoid Edward's reaction.

In the vision of Carlisle telling him, it showed Edward grabbing Bella and running off to Peru for a year. It sounds overdramatic but I am sure that Edward would do it because of how much he cares for Bella. I saw that if Bella wasn't in the house that Edward would have more time to calm down and think about it before he saw her again.

I took this as my opportunity to let Edward cool down and do some shopping as well while effectively killing two birds with one stone. What does that saying even mean? Wouldn't it be simpler to just snap the bird's neck?

Anyways, if Bella would be going to school with us then she would need new clothes. The ones that I had gotten for her are good, I did buy them after all, but they weren't right for school. In school you had to scream "look at me" but subtly. I can't tell Bella that we were getting clothes to bring attention to her or she would run away. I could easily catch her but that's not the point.

We made our way to the first store to get her school supplies out of the way. I got her everything she would need and a very cute messenger bag to put it all in.

"Alice are you _sure_ I need all of this?" She asked while eyeing everything in our basket.

I laughed at ignorance. "Yes Bella, I am." I stuck my tongue at her and went to pay for everything. The cashier told us the total and Bella almost fainted.

"Alice! There is no way I would need that much worth of stuff!" She whispered loudly to me as if afraid to actually say the amount out loud. I laughed and handed the lady my credit card.

When we were done, I turned to her giggled. "Silly Bella. You need all new things and this would all go a lot easier if you would just agree with me instead of question my shopping skills." I feigned hurt at the idea of her questioning my ability with shopping. She sighed and I led the way to our next location.

We had gone through three clothing stores until I thought we had enough for now. Bella seemed to be getting tired and I could tell by her expression that she was in pain. She didn't even complain once about her pain which impressed me. However, she did complain numerous times about me buying too much for her. That girl really has her priorities messed up sometimes.

I led her over to a little food quart near where we were. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised as if questioning my sanity. I giggled and pushed her towards the line. I told her that I would be right back after I put our day's rewards down at a table.

When I returned Bella was looking at the menu on the board with a look of concentration on her face. It was an adorable sight to see and I couldn't help but giggle. She blushed when she saw me standing next to her.

"Anything look good?" I asked in a conversational tone.

"Yes but it's not red or gooey" she laughed. I couldn't help the laugh found its way out of my mouth. She was hilarious when she wanted to be. The person waiting to take our order looked at us like we were insane. Maybe we were, but I doubted it.

"Hello, what can I get for you two ladies today?" The guy asked in what I assume was supposed to be sexy voice. Bella didn't catch this and looked at me to go first. I rolled my eyes at her and she blushed as she realized that she actually thought I'd order _human food_.

"Hello. I'd like a toasted turkey on honey oat bread with Swiss cheese please." Bella asked politely and blushed when the guy smiled seductively at her. Well, what appeared to be his attempt at seduction. I glared at him until he went to start on another customer's order.

Luckily, a woman finished our order. Unfortunately this woman tried hitting on _me_ this time. What is wrong with people today?

Bella got her food and I grabbed her soda as she went to sit down and eat.

As I was choosing her drink, I felt someone staring at me. I turned around but I found nothing out of the ordinary. I was used to people looking at me by now because of my inhuman beauty but this was different. This felt wrong.

I brushed it off and went back to Bella. I handed her the soda and she began looking through her bag. I coughed to get her attention and held out her pain medication.

She had the most confused look on her face. "Alice, how did you get those?" I just pointed to my head.

She cocked her head to the side with an even more confused look on her face. Oh, right, she doesn't know.

"Bella, I can… see things" I said. She still looked just as confused so I decided to elaborate. "You know that Kate can do things, well so can I. I can see things that are going to happen."

After a moment her eyes widened and she got a grin on her face. She leaned in closer to me to speak. "You see the future, don't you?" I giggled at her enthusiasm and nodded.

"But, it's subjective. I mean, the future can always change. I see the path that someone is on while they are on it. If their mind changes, the future changes." She looked at me in awe.

"Does the rest of the family have talents like you do?" She asked with wonder in her voice.

I nodded. "Not all of them. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions." I began but she piped in.

"That's why I always feel so calm around him, isn't it?" She asked more rhetorically than anything.

"Yes. Edward is right, you are very observant." I replied with a smirk. I decided to see how much she observed about Edward. "Have you noticed anything extra about Edward?" I asked somewhat suggestively.

She blushed and nodded. "I have noticed that he seems to sometimes have one-sided conversations with some of you. I am assuming that he can read minds?" She asked.

Okay, this girl _is_ good. I nodded and she continued. "But I don't think he can read mine".

I was shocked. How could she know that? I looked at her questioningly and she explained.

"Well, when I realized that he must be able to hear thoughts, I started to see if he could read mine. I tested it and realized that he either has amazing control over his gift or he can't hear me."

"How did you _test_ this?" I asked, quite interested to hear her answer.

She blushed and looked down. "I started thinking some things that would get a reaction. Things that was descriptive and personal. Okay, so some things that would make him choke if he were really hearing them." She was blushing like a wildfire by now. She was dangerous.

I laughed, as did she, and she continued her meal.

I never noticed until now that Bella really does enjoy eating. I find human food repulsive but I find her reactions quite the opposite. She goes off into her own little world.

Its times like these that make her look like she hasn't a care in the world. I really wish that I could make that a reality. I would do everything I could though to make sure my vision doesn't happen.

Bella finished her food and we got up to leave.

As we were heading to the car, I felt that same feeling as before. I turned around to see who was causing it but I saw nobody. I continued walking to the car until I smelt something that stopped me dead in my tracks.

_Vampire. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:  
**

**What did you think of the chapter? **

**Who do you think the vampire is?**

**The next chapter will include Bella's first day of school. Knowing me, there will be some kind of drama. What do you think will happen?**

**Let me know what you think so far by pushing that little green button on the bottom. You know you want to review :)**


	11. First Day of School

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews!  
*** jm1708: You are very perceptive. Peru was just the first name that popped into my head when I was writing. I'm sorry I don't have some really cool story to tell about why I chose it :( And thank you for the kiss approval. Your thoughts are great and highly appreciated!  
***This chapter is dedicated to: Tomboy Amy. You are also very perceptive about who Phil reminds you of.  
***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight but I do own all of my original thoughts.  
***Please let me know what you think! Read and Review, please.  
***Bella's singing is in _Bold Italics._  
**

**

* * *

**

_**EPOV**_

When Alice got back from the mall with Bella, she told me about catching the scent of a vampire and the odd feelings she had been having whilst there. We both spoke to Carlisle about it when he returned home from his shift at the hospital, but he didn't seem as concerned about it as we were because we weren't the only vampires around here.

Alice and I weren't worried about other vampires just those vampire's diets. We were the only vegetarians around here that we knew of and it concerned us.

After a long and heated "discussion", Carlisle assured us that all we could do was wait and see what happens. This wasn't a good enough answer for me. I mentioned that maybe I should take Bella away somewhere; maybe to South America. He just laughed as Alice exclaimed "Knew it!" whatever that means.

I finally agreed, very reluctantly may I add, to just wait since we weren't even sure if there was a threat or not. We already had one psycho to deal with and we really didn't need to throw any supernatural threat into that mix. I hope that Carlisle was right in his assumption.

So here we are, getting dressed for our first day and pretending that everything is alright. Bella may not know about the possible vampire threat but she does know that Alice and I are more on edge than normal and that means Jasper is as well since he can feel our emotions.

I was very surprised when Alice told me about her and Bella's conversation about our powers. Bella had never asked me about it so I assumed she already knew. I was shocked when Alice told me how Bella not only figured out my talent but also that she's immune to it. I love how perceptive she is. She really is a brilliant person.

I finished getting dressed in the clothes that Alice put out for me (apparently a 109 year old can't dress himself) and I went to wait for the rest of my siblings and Bella to finish.

I have graduated high school more times than I care to count but this time is special. It's not only Bella's first time through high school, or any school really, it's the first time we'll go through it together.

I want to make this time special for her even if it means that I have to suffer through mundane lectures mixed with the vile and shallow thoughts of the students around me. That won't bother me much because I would suffer through anything to make Bella happy.

I love her even if I haven't said it in so many words. Okay, so I haven't technically said it in any amount of words.

I do love her with all of my cold, dead, heart, but I haven't told her for fear of rushing her too quickly. I know that she told me she would tell me if it's too fast, but once you say something like that, you can't exactly take it back. I know that I would never wish to take it back, but I just don't know if she is ready for something like that yet. I will wait until she is though, even if that means I have to wait a few lifetimes.

As I was deep in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that the others had joined me.

I looked up, expecting to see Bella with them, but she wasn't anywhere in the room. I looked at Alice questioningly and she just giggled and looked toward the doorway. I did as she and I swear I felt my dead heart start for a second. I'm sure I looked a sight with my eyes wide and my mouth visibly hanging open but I couldn't bring myself to care enough to look more presentable at the moment.

Bella was standing in the doorway with a blush on her face. My eyes grew even wider as I took in what she was wearing. She had her beautiful brown hair cascading down in slight curls.

She had on a tan top that made her look beyond words could describe. The short sleeves puffed out a little to make it look feminine. The front was open, showing a hint of a low, white undershirt. There was a white belt around the middle that showed the outline of her natural curves that were hidden underneath. The bottom half of the top fell out until her knees where it was matched with a dark pair of jeans that hugged her hips and her legs just right.

She had light makeup on to match the outfit with a luscious pink color on her lips. Her eyes were lined to bring out the beauty that those eyes held.

She looked so beautiful. No, beautiful didn't describe her. She looked amazing. Even in this simple outfit, she opened my heart even more for her.

She mistook my silence for something else entirely and blushed. "Am I decent?" She asked suddenly worried. I went to her at vampire speed and held her in my arms.

"No" I replied simply.

She looked down a little hurt and I heard everyone growl at me and apparently Bella heard them as well because she blushed deeper despite the hurt she felt from my answer.

I put two fingers under her chin and raised her face until my eyes were able to look into hers. "You are utterly indecent — no one should look so tempting, it's not fair." I said in a husky tone with desire pouring from me.

She looked up at me shocked at first then blushed ferociously as she understood my meaning and looked down. When she looked back up, a moment later, I could see pure desire in her eyes.

She leaned up to reach me so I leaned down to oblige her. I put my lips to hers and she actively responded with an enthusiasm I haven't seen from her yet. Her crutches dropped to the ground as she put her arms around my neck and thrust her hands into my hair.

She pushed her body into mine and roamed her tongue over my bottom lip as she begged for entrance. Without thinking, I opened my mouth and could instantly taste her scent in my mouth. I moaned as her tongue found mine. I pulled her closer to me as she pulled down on my hair to bring my face closer.

My hands moved on their own accord and ran down her spine, coming to rest on her luxurious hips. Her figure was lovely to look at but now even nicer to feel, and I did just that. She felt so soft under my hands, just like clouds. She was a tasty, sexy, soft as hell, cloud.

She was perfect, and she was all mine.

We both forgot about our audience until Emmett and Jasper started to cheer rather loudly.

We broke apart and Bella tried to move away from me in her embarrassment of such a private moment being shared with others but I efficiently stopped her and just moved so we were in a more presentable manner. I looked down at her and she smiled back shyly.

"Now THAT'S what you call a kiss Eddie my boy. Bella, congratulations, you have made a man out of our baby brother." Emmett stepped up and clapped Bella on the shoulder, accidently knocking her off balance and she fell to the side just as I grabbed her and corrected her balance. I glared at Emmett for his stupid move but he just shrugged and went to stand by Rosalie.

Jasper stepped up next but was more careful than Emmett and just proceeded to give her a quick hug. "Yes, Bella, we all thought that our Edikens would be a prude the rest of his life" he said with a smile plastered on his face which I would gladly slap off were it not for the presence of Bella right now.

Bella looked up at me and blushed. We had never spoken about anything sexual so I could only guess that it made Bella shy which, if right now is any indication, I was right.

Deciding to escape the situation, I mentioned to everyone that if we didn't leave now, we'd be late and have even more attention than we normally would, not that Rosalie minded of course.

We split up. Jasper, Alice, Bella, and I would take my Volvo while Emmett and Rosalie took her M3. It didn't take us more than ten minutes to drive to school. It would have only taken five but we had to drive something resembling the speed limit being so close to the school. That meant driving forty in the ten mile an hour speed zone. The one thing I hated about being in a town was the lack of speed required to "blend in".

We pulled up to the school and I have to admit, it didn't look like a school really. It was more like small apartment buildings on a single lot.

Everyone got out of their assigned vehicles and grouped together for a few moments before departing for the beginning of a long year.

"Okay, Alice, do you see anything happening today?" I asked and her eyes glazed over.

She nodded her head and spoke in a convinced tone. "No, nothing will happen today as long as everything goes as it already is."

This calmed my nerves somewhat even though I knew very well that all it took was a split-moment decision for the whole entire future to change.

"Well, let's head to the office and get our schedules. Let's just blend in" I looked pointedly at Rosalie as I said this, "and for the love of all good, please _try_ to act human. I will keep tabs on their minds, Alice will on the future, and please keep your ears open to make sure nobody suspects anything."

I turned to Bella, "And Bella, the cover story is that Rosalie and Jasper were Esme's niece and nephew and were adopted by them when they were eight. Carlisle and Esme can't have children so they continued adopting. You were in an accident and Carlisle has custody over you for now. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmett, Alice, and I are Cullen, and you are Swan. "

When I finished, we all broke off into our respective couples which now included Bella and me. For so long I had wished for someone special to share myself with and now I have found her. Bella is truly more than I could have hoped for and definitely more than I deserve.

I put my hand on the small of her back as we started towards to office to get our schedules. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't block out the thoughts around me and was forced to listen to the shallow minds of the females and vile minds of the males.

_Look at him! He's OMG gorgeous. H-O-T! _

_They can't be together. She's so not in his league at all. Just look at her, enough said. I should ask him out._

_I should just bump into him and he'll whisk me away to Vegas. Oh yes, he'll be MINE!_

_Look at her! DAMN, she's so hot on the top but I bet she can sure spread them legs hot enough. _

Whoever's mind that was made me growl. Luckily no humans could hear it but Bella seemed to sense my sudden unease. She looked at me worriedly and when I saw the beauty in her eyes I felt instantly calmed.

I am relieved that she can't hear these thoughts because I can put up with the stupidity and ignorance of humans but there is no reason why she should have to hear those thoughts from others about her. Their stupid little minds can't see past the physical but I see how perfect and beautiful she is. When they aren't thinking about her physical state, they are thinking about her in sexual ways. They don't even deserve to set their eyes upon her, let alone think of her.

No matter what happens in life, as of this moment I make it my mission to make her happy no matter what. She deserves happiness more than anyone else.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

We made our way into the office where a woman with reddish hair sat behind the desk. She looked like she was stunned as she looked up at the Cullens and me by association. After a few moments she shook her head to clear it. I giggled lowly which caused Edward to look at me. I shook my head and coughed inconspicuously in an attempt to hide my amusement at this woman. I felt bad for her because I know how dazzling affects us humans, and that is just with _one_ vampire, not the five that were currently surrounding her.

Everyone seemed to be amused by her 'human' reaction so I decided to spare her from this hilariously fun torture. Very out of character for me, I spoke up instead of remaining silent.

"Excuse me ma'am. We're new here and were told to come to the office for our schedules once we arrived." I said politely while looking at the desk instead of her.

My voice seemed to snap her out of her daze and she looked at me with a small smile that looked a little forced.

"Umm, yes. Names?" She said while looking at her computer.

How many new students could be at this school anyways?

"Cullen, Hale, and Swan, ma'am" Edward's gentleman manners seemed to kick back in after all.

I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. As I was looking at him, I remembered what I had decided last night. I was thinking about how I couldn't understand why Edward would want to be with me. Plain, uninteresting, damaged, Bella Swan. After a confusing two hours of thinking along these lines, I decided to just live in the moment. If Edward chose to be with me, then I wouldn't stop him. Rather, I would just enjoy the time I have until he finally realizes that being with me is a mistake.

If he could actually hear inside of my mind, I'm sure he would freak out with my inner ramblings and my apparent lack of self pride. But what can I say? I'm damaged- forever, possibly.

The woman, Mrs. Cope, gave us our schedules, a map of the school –I have not a clue why anyone would need a map to actively navigate this campus- and a paper to have signed by each of our teachers.

We all gathered around to check our schedules. Due to some unknown miracle, unknown to me at least, Edward and I had the exact same schedule. Alice and I had a few classes together which I was also happy about. The only other time I had with the rest of the family is at lunch since Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were technically seniors.

Everyone said their goodbyes and departed. Edward and I have homeroom together in building four so we started heading over to the building.

I wish the secretary hadn't taken up so much of our time in the office because I think we're going to be late. I really hate being late because then everyone stares at you and wonders why you were late. Once they lay eyes on my crutches, they start to feel pity. The one thing I hate more than others being fake towards me is their pity. I don't need it nor do I want it.

Edward didn't show any signs of annoyance at our slow pace which I was thankful for. I told him that he could go ahead and I'd catch up but he wouldn't have any of that. He told me to just worry about myself and not about anyone else for once.

We haven't really talked about it, but I wonder if my injuries bother him? He's so perfect, fast, strong, and gorgeous. I am human, weak, and I take 'plain' to a whole new level. I just can't wrap my head around what he could possibly see in me.

I tried to push these thoughts out of my head as we came up to the classroom. Edward opened the door for me and when I stepped through it, there was nothing but silence. A very eerie silence.

I blushed as every pair of eyes turned to us. Edward didn't seem fazed by the attention as he led us over to the teacher's desk. I tried to block out the murmurings that I could hear but I couldn't block out everything.

I just focused on what the teacher was telling us. He said there was only two seats available and that we could take them for the remainder of the semester. We thanked him and walked to the back of the room. I find it curious how even when Edward and I are in the very back of the room, everyone can find a way to stare at us.

Edward put my hand in his own and intertwined our fingers. For the rest of the period, I just sat back and enjoyed Edward's fingers rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand.

We were getting up to leave as the bell rang when two girls came over to us. I could see that their gazes were fixed solely on Edward and this didn't sit well with me. I guess you would call it possessiveness, but I didn't want them to think that they had any right to him. For now, he was with me.

When I couldn't take their flirting with him any longer I spoke up. Being out of character seems to be a theme for today. "Edward, I think we should head to our next class so we aren't late." He nodded, sending me a grateful smile. I turned to the girls and forced a smile, "Thank you… Jessica, Lauren. It was nice to meet you." I nodded to them before letting Edward lead us to our next class.

Thankfully, Alice was in this one and there was no sign of Jessica or Lauren.

Alice, bouncing up and down in her seat, motioned for us to join her. There were two seats open, one on each side of her. Apparently this wasn't just going to be Edward and Bella time but Alice and Bella time. She was my best friend so I took the seat next to her without too much complaint for not being next to Edward.

The rest of the class filed in soon after our arrival. The teacher came in and looked like he was hyped on coffee. A guy followed him and sat down in the desk across the aisle from me. I paid no attention to him as the class began. Math has never been my strong suit so I took notes on everything I could. Maybe I could have Edward help me with this. I smiled inwardly at the idea of Edward and me spending more time together than we already do.

I felt someone staring at me so I looked to see who it was and it was none other than the boy sitting across the aisle. He had a boy-ish face and spiky blonde hair with blue eyes. He kept looking at me and it made me uneasy.

I looked toward Edward and he was glaring at this boy but the boy seemed to only notice me. I hid my face behind my hair that I draped over my shoulder and hoped to God that he would get the hint.

When the bell rang I gathered my things to head to my next class. Alice bid us farewell with a smirk on her face. Did she see something amusing happening? Well, if she did, I sure hope it has nothing to do with me. I want to get through one single day without being the form of entertainment of my vampire family.

My hopes were short-lived as the blonde boy approached me just as I finished putting things away in my bag which Edward effectively grabbed from me so he could carry it for me.

"You must be Isabella?" He asked more rhetorically than anything. I hated with all my being to be called Isabella but I remained polite and nodded stiffly to him.

"My name is Mike Newton" he told me as if his name held some form of unseen value.

"Hello Mike. But it's just Bella." I told him politely.

I went to make a move around him but he just followed me out the door even despite the fact that Edward was walking right beside me. Mike reminded me of a golden-retriever in a way. I laughed softly at this idea which earned a look from Edward. I mouthed 'nothing' to him.

"Well, Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight since it _is_ Friday night and all." He said in a charming tone. Well, it was nothing compared to Edward's tone but to someone else it would most likely appear charming. Unfortunately for him, Edward is the standard for everything beautiful, sexy, and right.

I had no idea why he would want to go out with me. It must have been a dare or something. I was trying to figure out how to turn him down gently when I heard Edward's velvet voice speak up.

"Love, don't we already have plans for this weekend?" He asked with a drop-dead gorgeous crooked grin which actually made my heart momentarily stop. This didn't escape his notice and Edward chuckled lightly at my heart issues. I glared at him for him finding amusement at my reactions and he stopped chuckling but he didn't lose the smirk on his face.

I turned back to Mike to agree with Edward. "I'm sorry Mike. Edward is right, we do have plans" I said as gently as I could.

His face fell a little but he quickly regained composure. "Oh, that's okay, next weekend then." He said as if we already made the date.

"Umm Mike, I appreciate it but I really am not available to date. I don't mean to stomp on your feelings- that's just how it is. I am really sorry" I said turning to him. He looked hurt and it hurt me that I made him feel that way but it was necessary.

He nodded and smiled before he left for his next class. I turned to Edward who had an amused look on his face. I cocked an eyebrow and he disguised his laugh as a cough.

"May I ask what is so funny?" I asked him in a slightly annoyed voice.

He shook his head as if clearing some thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing really. He has just never been turned down before and you hit his pride a little hard." Edward told me still amused.

I hated doing that but I couldn't even think about being with anyone else besides Edward. That thought alone was enough to send pain into my chest. I grimaced at this and of course Edward saw it.

"Bella, what is it?" He asked; amusement long gone from his voice.

I looked at him but just shook my head. "Nothing, we should get going so we aren't late" I told him. Thankfully he didn't push me on this issue. We walked silently to our next class which we had with again with Alice.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully which I was grateful for. The bell just rang dismissing us for our lunch hour so Edward and I were walking to meet up with the others for lunch. Even though they wouldn't eat the food, they still had a role to play.

I noticed the washrooms on our way and stopped. "Umm, Edward, would you mind if I take a human minute?" I asked him with a blush flaring my cheeks. It was so embarrassing for me to imply using the restroom. Bodily functions were one of the many things that separated Edward and me from being equal.

"Okay Bella, I'll wait here and then we can go to lunch." He said as he moved to rest against the wall. With his sensitive hearing it would be far too embarrassing if he heard what I was doing in there.

"No, it's okay. You go and meet up with the family and I will be in there in a few minutes. Please?" I asked trying the whole 'dazzling' thing on Edward. I was amazed when it actually worked. His eyes glazed over for a few seconds before he agreed.

Maybe humans can dazzle too. This thought made me smug for some reason. It was a good feeling to know that I can affect Edward in ways that he affects me in.

He agreed and I watched him walk through the cafeteria doors before I went into the washroom. I was the only one in there so I felt a little calmer.

As I was finishing in the stall, I heard the door open. I guess being around so many other people has made me jumpy.

I was about to open the stall door when I heard that nasally voice from earlier today. I looked through the crack in the stall door and saw Lauren and Jessica putting on makeup- like they really needed it anyways, I silently scoffed.

"I heard something _very_ interesting about that disabled girl that was all over the bronzed-haired Cullen guy today" Lauren said to get Jessica's attention.

Did she mean me? I was _not_ all over Edward though I sort of wished I was.

I listened closer to what she was saying to Jessica. "Yeah, she's the Swan girl. You know, the old police chief's daughter, that officer that died when someone robbed his house like ten years ago."

She knew about my father? I had a feeling that I wouldn't like where this was going, but I had nowhere to escape to so I was forced to just listen and deal with it.

"Apparently her father got this girl pregnant out of high school and married her because he was forced to. He didn't know that it wasn't really his kid though. When she was five, he caught his wife cheating on him in _his own_ bed and beat her so badly that she almost died. She fled to some place in Arizona where she raised her daughter. Then she got remarried to this guy who turned precious little Isabella out for money. He turned her into a prostitute and used her for his own fun as well. She had to come here because she's hiding from him and now she's with the Cullen boy because she wants him for his bed." Lauren said matter-of-factly.

"Oh My God! I knew that someone like him would never be with _her_ unless it was just for sex." Jessica said as her and Lauren left the bathroom to head to the cafeteria for lunch.

I hadn't realized the tears that had formed in my eyes until my vision started to blur. I got out of the stall and made it to the wall until I leaned back and slid down to the floor. I couldn't stop the tears from leaving my eyes and right now I really didn't care if I cried or not.

The things they said about my father got to me. I know he wasn't anything like that but for someone to think so badly of him hurt me deeply. I loved him so much and now he's gone and I can't see him ever again. I wish I could though. Maybe he could make this life easier for me.

He used to smile at me when my clumsiness got the better of me and I had fallen down and hurt myself and his smile would make everything better. He would take the pain away simply because he loved me. That love overruled any pain I had then. I wish he could still do that. Maybe he could heal my heart.

I don't know how long I sat there on the floor crying but I suddenly felt two cool arms wrap around me. I instantly knew it was Edward, even without looking I could sense that it was him, and buried my face in his chest.

After a few moments I felt like we were moving and looked at the floor which was indeed moving underneath us. I looked up at Edward, even though I couldn't see him through my teary eyes.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay we're going home" he said soothingly.

Normally I would protest about him carrying me like this but right now I couldn't bring myself to care enough to do anything. I just nodded and buried my face back into his chest. It never occurred to me that even though his body is literally hard as rock, I find it very comforting while I lay up against it.

It barely even registered in my mind as we walked out of the school doors and got into the car. Edward helped me get into the passenger's side; well he literally put me in the passenger's side since I couldn't force my body to move normally. Once he made sure I was in comfortably he went to his side and got in. I leaned against the door and just stared out of the window unblinking.

I could see Edward shoot worried glances at me the entire ride but I couldn't care less. My mind just kept replaying what Lauren and Jessica said about my father. I know that what they said was nothing but lies, well most of it, but I couldn't stop how it hit my heart. My father was a good man and they had no right to talk about him in such a way.

Maybe the reason it hurt so much was because it was one of the first times that I actually allowed myself to think of him. It hurt too much to think of the father I love so much and can never see again.

The car came to a stop and I looked up to see that we were at the house. I went to open the door but Edward beat me to it.

I began to get out of the car but Edward grabbed me gently and pulled me into him. He lifted me out of the car and into his arms. He began carrying me towards the house and I just leaned into him because I didn't want to be anywhere else but in his arms.

He must have been moving at vampire speed because the next thing I knew, I was being lowered onto a soft surface. I looked around to see none other than my room. I felt a little better being in a familiar place and I curled up into myself- a familiar position from after all those times of being hurt by Phil. Even though I wasn't physically hurt by those girls, that hole in my chest that has been closed since I met the Cullens feels like it's opened again and bleeding, figuratively of course but it feels real.

As if sensing that I needed comfort, Edward lay down next to me in the bed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him.

We lay like that for what seemed like hours until my crying died down and my sobs subsided. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked almost ashamed up to Edward. I hated that he saw me like this but at the same time I was glad that he was the one to find me like this. I doubt that I would have felt comfortable around anyone else.

It's odd how all logic and reason go out of my mind when Edward is involved and I find myself doing things around him that I would never normally do.

He brushed away the remaining tears from cheeks and kissed my forehead. I sighed and rested my head in the crook of his neck. He rested his head on top of my head as he broke the silence.

"Bella, what happened today?" He asked with concern in his voice.

I sighed again and responded to his question without moving an inch from where I was comfortably resting, "It's stupid really."

"I don't care if it's stupid, idiotic, or completely unrealistic. I want to know Bella. Please?"

I made the mistake of looking up to him. His eyes caught mine and I could see the concern and worry in them. I couldn't deny him anything no matter how hard I tried.

I returned my head back to its resting place before I told him what happened.

"I was in the washroom when Lauren and Jessica came in. I was in the stall so they apparently didn't see me. I wanted to go to wash my hands so I could join you in the cafeteria but they started talking about me so I didn't move and just listened." I shook my head at this. Maybe I should have just moved and they wouldn't have said what they did.

"What did they say?" His voice sounded almost pleading as he stroked my hair.

"They were talking about my father and then about my mother, Phil, and me. They said that my father was forced to marry my mother because he got her pregnant and then he beat her almost to death when he caught her cheating on him in his own bed. Then apparently my mother fled to Arizona and got remarried to a man who made me into a prostitute and I came here because I was hiding from him and now you are my new project so I can get into your bed." I told him while forcing back the tears that fought to explode from my eyes.

I felt him tense as I told him what they said. I knew Edward well enough to know that he would pull this onto himself and I didn't want that to happen.

"Edward, they were just being stupid and gossiping about things they have no idea about. Don't worry about it, please." I looked up and saw the conflict in his eyes.

He sighed and put his face back into my hair, smelling my scent. I did the same with his scent and it calmed me. Maybe we have the same effect on each other? That would be nice to know that he feels what I feel. That thought alone was comforting in its own way.

"Bella, will you tell me what got to you? Was it what they said?" Again, I could hear the concern in his voice.

Apparently he can't let go of that worry until I just come clean with him. Despite my comfortable state, I decided to be face to face with him while I told him about my father. I moved until I was facing him propped up on an elbow with my head in my hand. My free hand found his and intertwined itself.

He looked at me with some emotion that I could quite place and I began. "What got to me the most was what they said about my father. He was a great man who loved his family and his community. He was the chief of police here when I was a kid. He fell in love with my mother and married her straight out of high school. She got pregnant with me shortly after the wedding and everyone thought that I was the reason they got married even though I hadn't even been conceived until after the wedding. My parents didn't care about the rumors because they loved each other no matter what anyone said.

"After a few years, my mother started to get tired of small town life and wanted to leave but my father loved his job very much and was offered the Chief of Police position which was amazing given his age. When my father voiced his want to stay, my mother took me and she moved to Phoenix. I got to see my father every summer for the first three years. That's when my mother started dating Phil. I never liked him but my mother did so I kept quiet for her happiness. Phil and her got close and he started living with us.

"I was packing to leave for my summer trip to see my father when my mother came in with tears in her eyes and told me that my father had been shot when someone robbed his house. He was a great man and a great father. He never hurt anyone and I guess their lies just got to me because I know the real truth."

Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. "He does sound like a great father Bella and I'm very sorry that they said anything. They had no right."

I looked up at Edward and offered him a smile that I'm sure didn't look very convincing. While staring into Edward's eyes I noticed how black they were getting. I traced the dark circles underneath his eyes and frowned.

"You need to hunt" I stated not questioned.

"It's okay, I can hunt later." He said dismissively.

I knew that his throat must be hurting badly if his eyes were that dark already. Even though my blood didn't call to him, that didn't mean that others' didn't. I didn't want him taking any risk because of me.

"Please Edward, you need to hunt."

"I'm not going to leave you alone" he said with a hard, definite edge to his voice.

I tried to chuckle but of course it didn't help at all.

I sighed. "Edward, I won't be alone. Esme is here as well. Plus, I'm just going to grab some lunch, like you should be doing, and take a nap. I'll be fine for a few hours."

I tried my hand at dazzling and apparently it worked because he sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine, I'll hunt, but I will be back in two hours okay?"

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him. The moment our lips met I felt that familiar spark. I had only meant for it to be a simple, chaste kiss but both our bodies thought otherwise. My arms went up around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair as he pulled me up onto his lap.

I knew that my blood didn't call to him but I also knew the danger of him losing control of his strength around me when we were like this but I couldn't bring myself to care too much. This felt too good and too right to stop.

I moaned as his tongue found its way into my mouth. His scent invaded my mouth and my senses. It was like a drug to me and it made me want more. I pulled his face closer to mine as our tongue battled for dominance. His hands that were around my waist started moving up my sides. Normally I would flinch away from contact like this, but Edward made it feel okay. He didn't make it feel dirty to me, he made it feel amazing.

His hands found their way underneath my shirt but rested only on the small of my back, not daring to move anywhere else. He pulled me closer and I pulled him closer.

Unfortunately, I had to breathe and break the kiss. I rested my forehead against his and smiled as I saw the smile on his face. Apparently we both enjoy being like this.

"Love, I think maybe I should go before we get too carried away." He said with a smirk.

I kissed his lips one more time and got off of his lap. He got up, straightening out his clothes, and leaned down to kiss me once more before he left my room.

Wait, love? He said love. Does he love me? I can't just ask him 'oh, Edward, I was wondering if you love me like I love you?'. No that wouldn't go over well.

I guess I will have to wait until he said it to me the proper way to believe that he loves me. I can wait though. For him, I can wait all of eternity and then some.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I hated to leave Bella like that, but she was right, I did need to hunt. Even though I didn't fear taking her blood, others' blood still called to me. I wish that it was okay to kill mortal humans because I surly would kill those ignorant little girls who upset Bella.

I couldn't put too much thought on what they said or else I would most likely act on my instincts which were to protect Bella from everything even if it was just gossip. I don't want to make it harder on Bella, so I will just hold my tongue for now but if they _ever_ do that in my presence, I won't be so nice about it.

I pushed those thoughts out of my mind so I could hunt.

I caught the scent of my prey. A beautiful female mountain lion was in the tree above me. She didn't notice as I climbed the tree and placed myself behind her.

She heard one of the twigs break and she turned to face her intruder. She saw me and let out a warning growl which I quickly reciprocated with one of my own. She was looking for an escape but there were none to be had. She decided to fight for her life which I found a little amusing because apparently she didn't realize just how big of a threat I really was.

With one swipe of her paw, I heard it break and she growled out in pain and desperation. Her pain reminded me of Bella's and I instantly felt guilty that this creature would be in pain before her death.

I quickly broke her neck so she would not feel her death and sunk my teeth into her skin. The blood that pooled in my mouth felt amazing as it moved down my throat. It quenched the fire, even if only temporarily. It was nowhere near as good as human blood but it would do. I gave up on that lifestyle long ago and I would never go back to it.

I disposed of the carcass and checked my appearance. Once I was certain that I was presentable, I headed back to the house.

I could only think of Bella as I entered the house. I went up to her room but she wasn't in it. I was about to go check the rest of the house when I heard noise coming from music room so I assumed it had to be Bella because Esme rarely went in there and only to clean it.

I made my way to the music room and saw Bella playing my piano. I didn't know she could play and it shocked me at how good she was. She could easily rival Rosalie and Rosalie was the second best player in the family.

I leaned against the door and watched as Bella played. She was too into the music to acknowledge my presence so I just enjoyed seeing this unedited side of her. She was beautiful as her fingers found the keys with emotion. She looked so uninhibited like this and it brought a smile to my face. Apparently playing had the same effect on us both. It allowed us to release something in ourselves that we couldn't any other way.

Bella started to sing and the sound that came out was beautiful. I was stunned for a moment by her voice. It sounded like an angel. After the shock wore off, I listened closer to the words she was singing and it felt like I could feel her soul through her voice.

"_**I'm a little boy with glasses  
The one they call the geek  
A little girl who never smiles  
'Cause I've got braces on my teeth  
And I know how it feels  
To cry myself to sleep**_

_**I'm that kid on every playground  
Who's always chosen last  
A single teenage mother  
Tryin' to overcome my past  
You don't have to be my friend  
But is it too much to ask**_

_**Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me**_

_**I'm the cripple on the corner  
You've passed me on the street  
And I wouldn't be out here beggin'  
If I had enough to eat  
And don't think I don't notice  
That our eyes never meet**_

_**I lost my wife and little boy when  
Someone cross that yellow line  
The day we laid them in the ground  
Is the day I lost my mind  
And right now I'm down to holdin'  
This little cardboard sign...so**_

_**Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me**_

_**I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall  
I'm deaf, I'm blind, hey, aren't we all**_

_**Don't laugh at me  
Don't call me names  
Don't get your pleasure from my pain  
In God's eyes we're all the same  
Someday we'll all have perfect wings  
Don't laugh at me"**_

I didn't have to be Jasper to feel Bella's emotion as she finished the song.

She sounded like an angel but the pain was so evident in her voice. She's been hurt more than just by that monster; she was hurt by other people after she was injured in the accident. She talks about it sometimes when she sleeps, what they would say to her.

Humans are very stupid and hurtful creatures and I'm certain that the kids weren't any better to her. She's a beautiful person but it seems that nobody can see that except us. We see her for who she truly is- the beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman that sits before me now.

While I was in my thoughts, Bella threw herself into a new song. Her emotions were almost palpable. I stayed still so I could hear her beautiful voice and try to get an inside look into her heart. It seems that she only shows how much she's really hurting through music so I didn't want to interrupt her.

"_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**_

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**_

_**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**_

_**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing"**_

By now I could smell the salt water from the tears in her eyes. I could feel hurt radiating off of her and it broke my dead heart to hear these words because I knew that they were sung from her heart.

_**"Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
Because of you….."**_

Her fingers lingered on the last key until it faded out into silence.

I took this as my cue to move. I quickly and quietly went behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was startled at first but easily relaxed back into me. I rested my chin on top of her head and we just stayed like that for a while.

I moved and sat next to her on the bench and looked at her. I knew that she had cried a few tears but her face betrayed no such thing. I smiled to her for comfort and she returned it with a small one of her own.

"Will you play me something?" I asked in hopes of hearing her voice again. I could tell that playing helps her get her emotions out and I hope that she'll allow me to be part of that.

She looked at me hesitantly then nodded and turned back to the keys. The sounds that came from beneath her fingers were almost as beautiful as the sounds that came from her mouth.

"_**I met God's Will on a Halloween night  
He was dressed as a bag of leaves  
It hid the braces on his legs at first**_

_**His smile was as bright as the August sun  
When he looked at me  
As he struggled down the driveway, it almost  
Made me hurt**_

_**Will don't walk too good  
Will don't talk too good  
He won't do the things that the other kids do,  
In our neighborhood**_

_**I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'  
Lost and lookin' all my life  
I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated  
I've wrestled wrong and right  
He was a boy without a father  
And his mother's miracle  
I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'  
I guess I would be still  
Yeah, that was until  
I knew God's Will  
Will's mom had to work two jobs  
We'd watch him when she had to work late  
And we'd all laugh like I hadn't laughed  
Since I don't know when**_

_**Hey Jude was his favorite song  
At dinner he'd ask to pray  
And then he'd pray for everybody in the world but him**_

_**I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'  
Lost and lookin' all my life  
I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated  
I've wrestled wrong and right  
He was a boy without a father  
And his mother's miracle  
I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin'  
I guess I would be still  
Yeah, that was until  
I knew God's Will**_

_**Before they moved to California  
His mother said, they didn't think he'd live  
And she said each day that I have him, well it's just  
another gift  
And I never got to tell her, that the boy  
Showed me the truth  
In crayon red, on notebook paper, he'd written  
Me and God love you**_

_**I've been searchin', prayin', wounded, jaded  
I guess I would be still  
Yeah that was until...  
I met God's Will on a Halloween night  
He was dressed as a bag of leaves" **_

Her heart was opened to me during this and I could tell how much she has been hurt, not only physically but emotionally. Her heart has been torn apart and trampled on. I could finally see how much she's been keeping to herself. To think that a song could show me this when nothing else could- but it did. If I could cry, I would be shedding many tears right now without shame.

Bella turned to me with tears in her own eyes and I did the only thing I could. I grabbed her in my arms and held her. I held onto her for dear life. I wanted to take away her pain but I couldn't. I knew that I couldn't take it away but I would do anything I could to make it better. I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her if I could help it.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened and searched mine for something. I told her the one thing that I now felt with all of my being, "You_ are_ my life now".

* * *

**How did you like the chapter? I Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**I'm sorry if the breakdown wasn't the drama you were hoping for as I promised last chapter but I thought it was important to get Bella's father in there somehow and it is important even if it is just a small detail.**

**Some of you may be wondering what my fixation with music is so I'll explain it. Bella has been alone for years where she was betrayed by even her mother so she had nowhere to turn. The tragedies of her life have left her with a lot of emotional trauma. This trauma was very hard on her and she found that the only way to deal with them was through music. Especially when she sang it was the only way to get her emotions out and to deal with those emotions. Each song I chose has importance. **

**Go to my profile to find the links to Bella's shirt for the first day and the songs mentioned.**

**There is a little green button on the bottom. Push it and tell me what you think. You can also review anonymously so please do so. The reviews help me to write better so I appreciate each and every one of them, good and bad. **


	12. James

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I am sorry this took so long to submit (I had it done the same day as I put up my last chapter) but the site itself wouldn't allow me to upload it for some reason. I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad. **

*****Thank you all for your support of this story. I have come to hold this story to my heart because of the things it involves me to write. I want to give a special shout out to jm1708: I absolutely love and appreciate your enthusiastic reviews. You always make me think of things that I haven't before and your reviews actually help me to shape my story. So please keep them coming! :) **

*****This chapter is dedicated to: SweetLovinCullen 3**

*****This chapter is a little filler for details but has some action at the end so I hope you enjoy that. **

***** Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue. I don't own Twilight, but neither do you! *sniffles***

**

* * *

**

_**CPOV **_

Alice called me while I was at work to tell me that I needed to call the school to excuse Bella and Edward for the rest of the day because she was ill and he needed to take her home. Alice told me of the vision she had where Bella broke down and Edward took her home.

I can't imagine what life must be like for Bella, carrying around all that pain and hurt with her. All of her physical and emotional scars must weigh heavily on her. You'd never guess it by being around her, but I have seen the pain in the subtle grimaces or the way she looks down when she speaks to someone. I can see it in the way she speaks quietly and politely as if at any second the person she is speaking to could fly off into a rage.

I also saw it the night the ambulance brought her into the emergency room nearly dead. She was covered in blood, bruises, and scars. I could barely even make out her features.

I saw something in her though, something that made me see how special she was. I am not referring to her power, but something much more important.

At the moment that I looked down at her body all bloodied and broken, I saw how beautiful her soul was. She was pure and innocent even though this world seems to have taken everything from her and left her the prisoner of some cruel joke.

I wish I could take away her pain and her hardships but I am helpless when it comes to that. Thankfully she has Edward now. She seems to be able to open up to him in ways that nobody has come close to. She seems to be healing with him and for that I owe Edward a lot.

I have come to see Bella as a daughter, as has Esme, so when she hurts, it hurts us as well.

Even though it's against my ways, I wish I could tear that man who hurt her to pieces. I am usually anti-violence but when it comes to my family, I will do what I need to in order to protect them.

That is why Alice's vision has me worried. She has confided in me that her vision has not changed and it is still very likely to happen. If it were up to me, I would allow Edward to run her south like he wanted to, but I can't just force that kind of life onto Bella. She deserves to have all the opportunities in her life and I will do my best to give each of them to her.

We have all decided that it would be best to go on with our normal day-to-day activities. I have also informed the children that at least one of them is to be with Bella at all times. They are not allowed to let her go off by herself. I think that as long as one vampire is with her then that should be enough to stop anyone from taking her. At least I hope so.

Patrick stopped me on my way out the door to go home and told me that Bella's brace was done and I could take it home to her. I was happy to hear this and I hope it will make Bella feel better. I know that she hasn't walked in many years, not on her own two legs, so this brace is something that will make her feel "normal".

I have never met anyone as strong as Bella. She has endured so much pain in her life. Two car accidents, an abusive step-father who not only beat her but took advantage of her as well, and the cruelty of other humans. Not everyone could survive a life like that, let alone survive it with the heart that she has. She has so much compassion for others that it makes my dead heart swell with pride.

I got to the house and brought the brace in with me but wasn't sure on how to give it to Bella. I wanted to wrap it in a pink bow and shout 'SURPRISE!' but Bella doesn't seem like the surprise kind of girl.

_Edward, could you join me in the living room please?_

Who better to ask than Edward?

He was at my side in an instant chuckling. "Carlisle, why do you assume I would know the best way to give it to her?"

_Oh, right, mind reader. _

This made him laugh even more.

"Well son, I assumed since you seem to be the closest to Bella." I feigned irritation when in reality I was ecstatic about their relationship.

"Well, how about you just give it to her? She's up in her room writing." He told me and we both started our way to her room.

I knocked on the door and she answered for me to come in. I opened the door with the brace behind me. She looked at me curiously but had a smile on her face because I was paying her a visit.

I held out the brace for her to see and the look on her face was a priceless one for a father to see. She looked shocked and awed at it. Then her face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. I couldn't help the chuckle that left my mouth. I could see how happy she was and it in turn created happiness for me.

"Why don't you put it on and see how it fits?" I suggested.

She looked up at me with the biggest grin I've seen on her so far and nodded her head.

Edward and I left her to put it on. We waited out in the hallway for her to finish so we could see her walk. I think it was equally important to the both of us.

"Carlisle, thank you" Edward broke the silence that surrounded us. I looked at him asking him nonverbally to continue. "I know this means a lot to Bella and I wanted to thank you for making it happen. You know, she already sees you as a father. She talks about our family when she sleeps. She loved her father very much but she sees you in the same way she saw him. I know that it isn't mine to tell, but she loves you very much."

His words left me silent. I knew that Bella was comfortable around us, but she saw us as a family and me like a father? I know I saw her as a daughter but I couldn't help the pride that swelled in my long dead heart to know that the feelings were mutual.

We both heard Bella turn the knob for her door and we watched expectantly as Bella opened her door and stepped out into the hallway. She walked slowly, with concentrated steps, but I saw the smile on her face as she walked. The steps were a little forced but that is to be expected since she hasn't walked in so many years.

If I could cry I'm sure there would be tears in my eyes right now because I could see the joy she felt as she took each step. Walking was very important to her and witnessing her first few steps is amazing.

"Look at that. Bella, you're walking" I said with a smile in my voice. She looked up at me with a huge grin plastered on her face and nodded to me. I went to her and hugged her with as much love as I could.

"Love, why don't we go for a walk so you can get used to the brace?" Edward asked. It was apparent that he was happy for her.

She nodded and they walked side by side down the hallway and out to the driveway. Before, Bella had always insisted on everyone walking in front of her since she was slower and she hated others to have to wait on her and watch her walk but now they walked side by side, hand in hand.

I couldn't help the smile that was glued to my face. Esme came and saw what I was watching. She hugged me around the waist and kissed my cheek.

"She's finally getting what life owes her and I'm grateful to her that she has brought Edward back into this life the way she has. They are both so happy with one another. They really deserve one another because they are so similar." Esme's love for her children never ceases to amaze me. She has been so worried about Edward for decades; worried that he'd never find happiness.

I kissed the top of her head as I wrapped my arms around her lovely body.

"Yes, finally they are both learning how to actually live."

* * *

_**EMPOV (EMMETT)**_

"Are you sure that we should be doing this?" Jasper asked me hesitantly even though I knew that he was just as excited as I was about this mission.

"Jazzy my boy, Carlisle told us to dig up the dirt on this dirt bag and that is exactly what we are doing." I told him.

He just shook his head. "Fine, but if Carlisle disapproves of this little jaunt of ours, I will not hesitate to bring your name up."

"Hey, it wasn't _my_ idea, it was Edwards!" I told him defensively.

"Yeah, yeah. Tamato tomato."

"Huh?"I looked at him like he had grown two heads which would be so cool but not the point.

He looked at me like I was insane for not knowing what he meant. "Nothing, let's just get this over with, shall we?"

I nodded and we both quietly jumped from the tree which we were currently perched on. Once we landed on the ground, we made our way to the house in front of us. Edward told us that this was the place that Bella's step-father and her mother were living in. It was nearly three A.M so the lights inside were turned off and we heard no noise coming from the house except for the sounds of two people sleeping.

We looked around the house for a way in that wouldn't wake anyone up and also leave no evidence of presence. We couldn't find any open windows.

"Hmm. Jazz, can you pick a lock?" An idea popped into my mind. Why don't we just make our own way in?

"Yes, of course I can. Why?" He eyed me with a mischievous grin.

"I was just thinking that since we can't find an easy way in, we should just make our own" I replied simply.

He chuckled and we went to the front door. It was a very late hour, or early if you want to get technical, and the house was secluded enough that we didn't have to worry about being seen. We got to the door and Jasper turned to me with a concentrated expression.

"Hmm, Emmett. How do you suppose we pick a lock without anything to pick it with?" He asked.

I laughed at his expression. "Ah, that is where you are wrong my brother. We do have something to pick it with." I felt almost smug as I handed him a pink bobby pin. He eyed me questioningly.

"I'm not even going to ask why you have that Emmett." He said as if he thought it was mine.

"Bro. It's Rosalie's."

"Sure it is."

"I'm being serious. It fell out at school and she wanted me to hold onto it."

"Right"

"Dude, I'm serious!"

"Uh-huh." He said as the front door popped open.

I didn't have a chance to convince him that it really was Rosalie's because now we had work to do.

"You take the bottom half of the house, and I will take upstairs." He told me in full soldier mode.

I felt like 007 as I explored the house and looked for damaging evidence against this guy.

I was starting to get disappointed that I wouldn't find anything until I happened upon a small safe. It was easy enough to pick out the right combination since I could hear when the right numbers clicked in place. You've gotta love vampire hearing. I opened it and found some odd things.

First was a lot of money. And for me, a Cullen, to say a lot of money, I mean a lot. I'd say there had to be at least 500 grand there. I don't think humans just usually have that much cash lying around while living in a place like _this_.

In the safe there was also a ring that looked to be a man's and there was a picture of woman who looked like she could be Bella's mother so I assumed that it was. She was standing in the arms of a man who looked like he could be Bella's father. They were looking at each other and seemed to be very happy and I could tell they looked like they were in love. Something looked off about the picture so I took a closer look. There was a large X through the man with the words "Not for long" written underneath it. What could that mean?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jasper asking me to come up the stairs to him. On my way to him, I was wondering if he found something. When I opened the door I felt like I was hit by a truck. There was blood throughout the entire room. It was old blood and it looked like some had been there for years. The most recent was from less than a month ago. I realized whose room this was and it made me sick. I actually felt physically sick even though I was a vampire. I looked over to Jasper and he had a horror-struck look on his face.

"Emmett, this is Bella's room. Her scent is all over it. Look at all this blood. He really hurt her badly."

All I could do was nod. I had no words.

Bella and I haven't gotten too close because of how Rosalie was acting at first and now with us all trying to give her and Edward space but I still see her as my little sister. We all knew that she was hurt before she came to us but to see the proof in front of our faces like this was hard. I wanted to go rip out that psycho's throat right now which would be easier than even thinking about it, but I knew I had to control myself. Killing him would be too easy a way out for him.

We couldn't smell Bella's blood while we are around her but now, once it's outside of her body, we could smell it but it didn't have any pull for us. I wonder why that is. Bella just keeps amazing us all.

I took a closer look around her room. There were traces of blood everywhere I looked. I couldn't imagine being in her place while she went through this. I'm sure it was extremely painful to be cut and sliced like she apparently was but the fear she must have felt would have been more difficult for me to deal with. Being in this situation for years, being some toy for a maniac to have his way with, and having no way out- I don't even know how Bella could be sane right now with a past like that. My sister is strong in every sense of the word. Her inner strength could put vampires to shame, and that's saying something.

We couldn't find anything in Bella's room so we both decided that it was best to leave there before we found something that would make us lose our control and kill him anyways while we're here.

Next, we found our way into the master bedroom where her mother and her step-father were sleeping. They looked so peaceful like they had not a care in the world. I wonder if they ever feel remorseful for how they treated Bella. And to think that her _mother_ just let it happen! Humans can sometimes be worse than the blood-thirsty creatures that prowl on innocents.

We had no luck in the bedroom so we decided to grab the things from the safe and go. I wanted to show that photo to Carlisle to see if he could find a meaning to the words written on it.

We headed down the stairs and Jasper waited as I went back to the safe. I opened it and took out the ring and photograph. As I was about to close the door back, something caught my eye. I hadn't seen it before. I pulled out an ID. The picture looked just like Bella's step-father but the name said James Hunter. That's odd because I remember Bella telling us his name was Phil Dwyer.

I heard someone stir upstairs and get out of bed so I quickly shut the safe and made sure everything looked untouched before I joined Jasper to head home.

When we got to the forest I stopped him before he took off running.

"Look at this." I handed him the ID. He too seemed confused but just shrugged and said we'd show Carlisle when we got home. It only took us a few minutes to reach the house but the sun was already rising.

We went into the house and everyone was already in the living room talking. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the loveseat while Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the floor. Edward and Bella were standing behind the loveseat. Everyone looked at us when we came in.

"Isn't it a little early for the human to be awake?" I teased Bella as I came over and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and I went to stand by Rose. I did a double take. "Bella…" I looked at her with the most confusion I've felt in a while.

She just laughed and walked slowly over and gave me another hug. When I say she walked, I mean without anything. She was walking on both of her legs and without crutches like she always has since I've known her. She was walking! I felt so happy, though I'm sure some of that was Jasper's doing.

I picked her up in a bear hug and swung her around. "Em…can't…breathe!" she choked out.

Oh, right, human. "Oops." I put her down and just patted her head. Edward came over and brought Bella into his arms while he glared at me. I just shrugged.

"My little sister is walking. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy, but how?"

She giggled but blushed when she saw both Jasper and I were waiting for an answer.

"Actually it's thanks to Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle knows a man who works with prosthetics and he created one for me so I could walk on my leg. Thankfully, Edward had _persuaded_ me to go to the appointment and now I can walk again" she finished with a huge smile that was infectious.

Wait… _persuaded?_ Edward growled at my suggestiveness. _Dude, not my fault you won't stay out of my head._ I just shrugged him off, I was too happy for Bella. I could see how much this meant to her and I'm glad that she got it.

Despite the light atmosphere, I knew that we needed to talk about what we found.

_Edward, maybe you should take Bella away for this talk. I don't think that she needs to go through this again. _He nodded but it didn't escape Bella's notice.

"Bella, why don't we go for a walk?" He said to her since he knew how happy she was to be walking again.

"Edward, what did Emmett say to you?" She asked accusingly.

"Bella, they just need to talk to Carlisle about something." He said.

"Does it have to do with me?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

He looked away. "Yes, it does but they think that it would be better if you didn't hear"

_Dude you're so whipped._ He glared at me.

"And, don't you think that I have a right to know about whatever it is that has something to do with me?" She asked challenging him. I have to admit, she is a force to reckon when she wants to be.

He sighed and nodded. _W-h-i-p-p-e-d._ He growled at me but I just chuckled mentally.

Carlisle turned to me. "Emmett, what did you two find?"

* * *

_**BPOV**_

We all sat down and looked at Emmett and Jasper to tell us what they found at the house. Edward had reluctantly told us all that he sent his brothers on a mission when Carlisle asked him… well _demanded_ would be more like it. Carlisle is the father of this family in every sense but biological so he is treated as such by everyone.

"We didn't find any bright flashy signs that pointed to him but we did find some things." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, a picture, and an ID and handed them to Carlisle so he could look at them. Carlisle looked confused and handed them to Edward. Edward looked the same and handed them to me.

I looked down at what was in my hands. First was a ring that I knew was my father's. It was passed down in his family from his father and grandfather, back as far as anyone could remember.

"Where did you find this?" I said in a small voice while memories of my father wearing this ring passed through my mind.

"I found all of this in a safe that was in a closet. It looked like the safe was being hidden." Emmett said.

"This was my father's ring." I said still feeling it and memorizing the texture.

Next I looked at the photograph. It was a picture of my mother and father when they were on their honeymoon. I remember when my mother used to go through our family photos and she'd tell me each of their stories. I always loved this photo because they both looked so happy and carefree. I then noticed something wrong with the photograph. There was a large X drawn through my father and the words "Not for long" were written on the bottom.

This confused me. I looked up at Edward and he shrugged. Apparently he didn't understand it either.

Next, I saw the ID. It was Phil's ID but the name was different. It said it belonged to "James Hunter". Who is James Hunter? I've never met someone by that name that I know of and why would he have Phil's picture on his ID and why would Phil have that ID? The more I thought about it the more confused I became.

I looked at Edward and he seemed to be deep in concentration so I looked around at my family. Everyone was looking at me.

"Emmett, you found this at my house?" He nodded. "What else did you find?" I needed to know everything that was going on.

"We also found around 500 grand in the safe and I assume that that isn't all that he has. Then when we went upstairs we found…" he stopped unsure how to continue.

"What did you find Emmett?" he looked from me to Edward and I felt Edward stiffen. "Emmett, I need to know, please" I nearly begged him.

He sighed, "Fine. When we went upstairs we found your bedroom. With our heightened sense of sight we were able to see that the whole room was nearly covered in… blood" he looked down at the floor instead of at me. He looked strained but I didn't know why.

"Oh, Emmett and Jasper. I'm so sorry, that must have been hard on you to be around that." I said concerned that I made them hurt because of the smell of my blood. I wasn't sure if it was noticeable once it was outside of my body or not.

Everyone looked at me shocked. "Bella, you are apologizing for bleeding and being hurt?" Jasper asked with more emotion than I've seen from him yet.

"Umm. I guess I am?" I didn't mean it to be a question but it came out as one.

"Bella, I never want to hear you apologize for anything like that ever again. That vile creature is the one that should apologize and so much more and he will. I promise you that he will." Edward vowed to me. I hugged him closer and he kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, who is this James person?" Jasper asked me quietly.

"I have no idea. I've never heard that name before tonight. You have about as much knowledge on the issue as I do. I'm sorry that I don't know more." I apologized sincerely. I really did wish I had more information but I didn't.

"Well, you all need to get ready for school and I have an early shift at the hospital. We will continue to look into this and Jasper, will you please find out what you can on this James Hunter and what he has to do with this all?" Carlisle asked. Jasper nodded and we all went to get ready for the day.

My second day at school will probably not be any better than my first but now I have my brace and can walk in with my head held high and my hand in Edward's. As long as I have Edward by my side I will be okay.

Alice decided to dress me yet again. It was colder out today so she decided on a brown long sleeved shirt and a pair of regular dark faded blue jeans with a pair of air force ones. I have never owned anything fancy so I instantly fell in love with these sneakers. They were beautiful. They were gold and brown. They looked custom and gorgeous. If I could marry shoes, these would be my choice.

Oh my, I'm starting to sound like Alice. That's not good.

I put my hair up in a messy bun and I took one last look in the mirror. I have never been anything other than ordinary but now I'm starting to see changes in myself. My head is held a little higher and there is color back in my face. My eyes have a sparkle to them and I have a smile on my face. Being with the Cullens has been good for me and I'm forever thankful for their love and support.

I found Edward in the living room playing a video game with Emmett. Their fingers were moving at vampire speed and it's a wonder how their controllers didn't break. They were playing some fighting game and I couldn't tell who was winning.

All of a sudden, the screen flashed "GAME OVER!" and Emmett jumped up and started shouting that Edward cheated. Well I guess I know who won.

I giggled at Emmett's childish behavior. He is such a guy.

Edward looked up saw me. He greeted me with a smile which I gladly returned.

The next thing I knew, I was in his arms and he was gazing down into my eyes. Once again, I felt lost in his eyes. When we were like this it was like our souls, our bodies, our everything was communicating without words. I felt overwhelmed by the emotions I felt for Edward. I couldn't begin to explain them if I tried.

"Please. Could you two _try_ to control yourselves? I feel like I want to jump on Alice right here and now." Jasper said.

I blushed and looked away from Edward. It's difficult having someone else feel what you feel when you haven't told the one you love how you feel and the one you love can read minds and 'hear' what you feel from someone else. Yes, difficult and confusing.

Alice and Rosalie joined us so we headed out to go to school. We broke off in our usual pairings. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I took the Volvo while Emmett and Rosalie drove her precious car.

We got to school with time to spare. By the time we got there, there were still students piling in by the car loads.

_At least we won't be late._ I told myself. _Yes, but everyone is bound to stare_ my mind retorted back. I really need to get over my dislike for attention. I am bound to have it no matter what. I took a deep breath and got out of the Volvo. Edward took my hand and kissed me quickly on the lips. We started to head into the school to get to homeroom.

The rest of the morning seemed to pass easily and without any problems. Everyone seemed to stare as I walked passed them, which was a given. One day I come to school on crutches and the next I am walking but with a funny stride. Oh well, let them think what they will.

Edward and I made our way into the lunchroom and headed for the line. I was very hungry because I skipped breakfast, even though Edward didn't approve of my actions, so I got pizza, French fries, and some fruit. I grabbed a soda as well and we headed to the table.

Edward wanted to carry the tray but I refused. I finally felt like I could take care of myself and even though it was a small thing, carrying the tray made me feel independent and useful.

"Wow, Bella. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a growing boy with all that food you have." Emmett joked with a smirk.

"Oh ha ha Em. What are you with your irritable grizzly?" I threw back. He just shrugged and started to "eat" his food which consisted of him putting it in napkins and picking it apart. I had an idea.

"Hey Em. What would it take to get you to eat some pizza?" I asked while the wheels in my head turned.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks little sis. I don't do human food" He said with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh, so you're afraid of the big bad human food?" I asked feigning innocence.

"I am _not _afraid!" he said somewhat upset.

"Really? Then prove it, big brother" I said with a smirk.

He glared at me and grabbed the pizza off of my tray. With one swift movement he took a bite of my pizza and swallowed. The bite was nearly half of my pizza which surprised me. I didn't think he'd really do it but I have to say, I'm impressed that he did.

"Am I afraid now?" he asked glaring at me.

"Nope. You definitely aren't" I said to appease him.

"Good" he huffed.

Edward looked at me and we both burst out laughing as did the rest of the family. A lot of the students looked at us but we couldn't care less.

When he could speak, Edward looked at me. "I can't believe that you got Emmett to do that. You truly are dangerous Miss Swan." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I winked at Emmett while he glared at me.

The lunch bell rang and we all left to head to our classes. Edward and I headed for Biology and then we were off to gym. I hate gym with a passion. I love school and all of my classes except gym. I believe this class was created to mock people. I was uncoordinated and I had injuries. Those two things combined equal a very bad choice for required gym participation.

They were playing badminton so I figured I would try my hand at it. Thankfully Edward was on my team but unfortunately we were playing against Jessica and Lauren. I really didn't want anything to do with them or give them any more ammo against me.

I sucked it up and decided to do my best. This would be the first game I've played in years so I wanted to enjoy it no matter who my opponents were. I knew that Edward would have my back so I wasn't worried in the least.

Our team was up first and Edward told me to serve. This was my first time playing this game so I did my best. I served it and it hit the ground on the other side of the net before either girl could even reach it.

I looked at Edward and he smiled as he said "One, love". I looked at him curiously and he mouthed 'one, zero' to me.

Oh, so love must me zero. I blushed as I realized my mind actually thought he was saying something to me.

He told me to serve again and the same thing happened. I was starting to like this game. I served again but unfortunately they knew my serve was coming and hit it back to our side. Thankfully Edward was able to get it in time and hit it over and scored another point for us. I served again and scored again. I really like this game. I think I was serving quite well if I do say so myself.

I served again and Jessica hit it just in time to knock it back over to our side and towards me. I moved to get it but it was just a second too late and the other team scored. I looked down at the floor, ashamed that I couldn't move fast enough to get the birdie.

I looked at Edward to apologize but he just blew me a kiss and winked. I heard the angry huffs of the girls and I assume that they didn't like what they saw.

Lauren apparently had it out for me because she served it at me but I hit it back to her and she hit it back to me. I hit it hard but she hit it just as hard. We hit it over the net seven times until she hit it with all her might to a target just out of my reach. I nearly jumped over to get it and I hit it as I was falling to the ground. It went over the net and landed next to Lauren's feet. I scored!

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor. I can't believe that move. I literally flew in mid air to hit it while I was falling to the ground. It was like something you see on movies.

Edward ran over to me, at a human speed of course, and checked me over frantically. "Bella, Bella are you okay? Did you injure anything? Are you hurt? Bella!" he practically yelled at me to get my attention. I looked at him and saw his frantic face and fell back onto the floor on my back.

I started laughing quite hard. "That…was… awesome!" I said through fits of laughter. Edward looked at me like I was crazy and it sobered me up just enough to be able to talk through my chuckles.

"Edward, I'm fine really. That was just a really fun game and an amazing save if I do say so." I told him and he started to chuckle at this.

"Yes, love, it was an amazing save. I'm very proud of you." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He stood up and gave me his hand to help me stand up.

We had won the game so we decided to sit the rest of the games out. The coach gave us space since he saw my winning dive and was obviously impressed. We just sat on the bleachers until the bell rang and Edward and I parted to get dressed.

I just finished putting my clothes on and grabbed my bag when Lauren started talking rather loudly to Jessica. "Did you see that dive? I don't think she's injured at all. I think she's just making it up to get sympathy." Obviously she was trying to get me riled up so I decided to head out of the locker room before she could continue.

I just went out of the locker room and was in the hallway that leads to the main hallway when I felt someone push me from behind. Luckily I was next to the wall so I leaned into it to catch my balance. I turned around and saw Lauren standing there with Jessica.

"Don't you watch where you're going Swan?" Lauren sneered at me. I tried to turn around but Jessica blocked my way. "What, leaving so soon?" she asked feigning disappointment.

I tried to move to the other side of her but she just blocked my way again. Lauren pushed me back into the wall and put one hand on either side of me. "You know Jessica, I don't think she's as weak and hurt as she claims to be" she said looking at Jessica.

Jessica nodded and looked at me then at Lauren "I think you're right. I think she's just acting to get all the attention."

"What's your problem" I growled at them. Living with vampires seems to have worn off on me when it comes to anger issues.

"_Our_ problem? We have no problem. You on the other hand seem to be trying to create one for us. You think you can just waltz into the school and do as you wish with whomever you wish? You are not even close to the Cullen's league but yet you hang out with them like they're your family and you have Edward wrapped around your little finger. Why is that do you suppose?" Lauren said as she moved in closer to me.

I could feel her breath on my face and trust me it is nothing like the sweet smell of vampires. I nearly choked because she really needs a breath mint but I doubt right now is the opportune time to tell her that.

"If you are trying to make me fear you then you are sadly mistaken in your attempt. I have seen and dealt with a lot worse than you and sweetheart, you are nothing compared to the nightmares that I know" I told her with a smirk on my face.

I could tell that she really didn't like my little statement. She started to laugh but it was a harsh and short. "Who are _you_ to say anything to _me_? You are nothing but a weak, fragile, invalid. The only reason anyone is nice to you is so you don't get depressed and go kill yourself like your daddy did. I bet he did kill himself and it wasn't really a robbery gone wrong. I bet that he was so upset to have an invalid daughter that he decided to stop it all. He killed himself because you were alive!" she said as she spit in my face.

I wiped her disgusting filth from my face and glared at her with every ounce of hate that I felt towards her and everyone else.

"Don't you DARE say a word about my father! You do NOT know anything about him you pathetic, insolent excuse for a girl. You know nothing of me or my life and trust me you don't want to know. I have dealt with things that you only find in your nightmares so do NOT stand there and tell me that I am weak. I am damn well far from it! And if you ever feel the need to insult me again, don't" I snarled with as much cold and deadliness that I, a human, could find.

I knew that even though I was human, I looked somewhat deadly right now and I really hope she gets the idea and backs off but of course life was never on my side.

"How dare you are speak to me like that!" she yelled at me and pushed me as hard as she could back into the brick wall. It hurt but nothing like the pain that I used to feel.

She grabbed me by the hair as I yelled out and threw me into the other wall. I hit my head hard. This angered me because she has no right to treat me like this. I never once did anything to her and I'm done with people thinking they have the right to do as they wish with me.

As she threw her hand to punch me, I caught it and turned her wrist so hard that she fell onto the ground before me. I continued to twist it until she cried out for me to stop.

"Stop? Are you asking me to stop?" I growled at her.

"Yes, Please stop" she cried.

I stopped and let her get up but she had other ideas. She grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me to the side so that I stumbled and fell to the ground. _This isn't going my way anymore_. I thought to myself.

Jessica had been standing off to the side this whole time but she decided to join Lauren. She came over to me and kicked me in the side. She hit one of my injured ribs and I howled out in pain. Damnit that hurt. Jessica has got to be on the soccer team or something.

I have no idea how I would win this with two people and me on the floor helpless to get up but I had to try because I couldn't just let them hurt me like this.

I watched as Lauren went to stomp my stomach and I grabbed her ankle just as she was about to land it on my ribs, a little high for my stomach which seemed to be her plan. I had her ankle in both of my hands and I twisted it until I heard an audible crack, her yelling in pain, and her flipping onto the floor.

It angered Jessica that I hurt her friend so she went to grab my hair to pull me away but I grabbed her fingers and somehow bent them back until the middle one broke which was symbolic in its own right. She screamed as her finger broke and another one crack. She slumped down to the ground and whimpered while holding her injured hand in her good hand and crying about the pain.

Lauren was still crying and holding her ankle and trying to support it to take the pain away.

I scooted to the wall and I pulled myself up onto my feet. I looked at the two girls and was shocked that I was able to handle them like that. I've never been able to defend myself against Phil but these two girls that attacked me, I was able to handle even while I was defenseless on the floor.

I looked proudly at my accomplishment. I was unhappy that I hurt them, but I was ecstatic that I took care of myself.

All of a sudden Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie bounded into the hallway that I stood in and where Lauren and Jessica were laying on the ground still crying in pain.

"What happened here?!" Edward asked frantically as he came to me and checked me over to make sure I was okay.

"Lauren and Jessica were saying things to rile me up but I wasn't paying mind to what they were saying. I was trying to leave but I made it as far as this hallway before Lauren pushed me into the wall." I looked down at Lauren who was looking up at the Cullens like a frightened kitten.

I looked back to Edward and continued, "She said some things about my father and me and you all. Some more words were exchanged, she spit in my face, and then she attacked me." I said simply.

Edward glared at the girls then looked back at me and his eyes softened as he looked at me.

"What happened? Why are they on the ground?" He asked with a little pride as he said the last question.

I looked down at the floor as I told him what happened. "Lauren went to kick my ribs so I grabbed her ankle and twisted until she flipped onto the ground and Jessica went to grab my hair to pull me away but I grabbed her fingers and bent them backwards until two cracked." I was blushing at the end.

I looked up to see the dumbstruck faces of my family. "What?" I asked quietly, almost afraid of their answer.

"Haha! Bella you're superwoman!" Emmett boomed. And the rest started laughing along with him.

"Love, we're just all amazed at how well you handled yourself." He said with awe in voice.

"I feel bad that I hurt them but in my defense, they deserved it and a lot worse" I said finally able to stand up for myself.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I leaned up to kiss his lips and his hands went into my hair as he did this.

"Ouch!" I said as Edward rubbed over the back of my head where I hit it on the wall.

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked worried.

"Umm. When Lauren pushed me, my head hit the wall quite hard. It's just sore" I said shyly. I hated to admit that those stupid girls hurt me.

"I'll take you to Carlisle now so he can look at it." He said with tenderness.

"Eh. Hospitals. Errr" I scrunched up my nose. "Okay, only because it's Carlisle" I agreed reluctantly.

Alice came up next to me as Edward moved around me to stand in front of my attackers who conveniently moved as far away from the Cullens as possible during our little discussion.

He stood, towering above them, and glared at them with the best vampire glare he could. I could feel the disgust and hate pouring off of him, but that could have also been thanks to Jazz.

"She better not have a single scratch on her when I have my father look at her. You are very lucky that it was just her in here or else you probably wouldn't be able to move right now. If I _ever_ see you near her again or hear that you are talking badly about Bella or anything related to Bella, I will personally make sure that what Bella did to you today seem like a parlor trick. Do I make myself clear?" He asked with venom just dripping from his words. If I were them, I would be terrified right now.

They had no voices at the moment and could only nod.

"Good" he growled at them.

He turned back to me and his expression immediately softened. "Come on love, let's have Carlisle take a look at your head."

I nodded and he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other hand was clenching and unclenching from his internal struggle right now to go rip the girls' heads off. I kissed him softly on the cheek and he seemed to relax immediately.

"Bella, I am so sorry that I wasn't there. I should have been there. The teacher had me take a paper to the office so I couldn't hear anything either way. I'm so sorry." True to his nature, Edward was putting everything on himself.

"Edward, please, this isn't your fault in the least. Plus I think I handled them quite well." I grinned at him and he smiled back.

"That you did love, that you did." He kissed the top of my head and inhaled my scent. I could see how much more relaxed he became after he did this.

We got into the Volvo and so did everyone but Rosalie. I looked at Emmett to see why he came but he just beamed a smile at me.

"You really think I would miss you telling Carlisle what happened? You had some kung fu moves back there. I'm really proud of you sis. You handled yourself like a pro!" Emmett congratulated me.

I've never been able to defend myself before and it makes me happy that for once, I stopped someone from hurting me. As if finally being able to read my thoughts, Edward gave me a reassuring smile and we headed off to see Carlisle.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know :) **

**The scent that Jasper mentioned was her scent, not the scent of her blood. This would be the freesia one.**

**Are you mad about Jessica and Lauren? I'm sorry but I never liked either of them. **

**Push the little green button and let me hear your thoughts.**


	13. Cullen Karaoke

**A/N: I hope you all liked the last chapter. I appreciate the reviews and support I received from it. **

***** First off, I want to say HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY to: ruby diamonds !!!! I promised her this chapter so it is dedicated to her and her alone :) Also, the new character "Ruby" is based off of Ruby Diamonds so I had to give some recognition there. I really hope you like your character and don't hate me if you don't like it…lol**

***** To: -typing-pictures-: You made a really good point in your review. I don't want to give it away but I will say this, you are partially correct. If you can correctly figure it fully out then I will definitely tell you if you are correct and I will give you a sneak peak of it.**

***** To: Jadedtigger: I hope you like how this chapter ends ;)**

_***** **_**To:** **jm1708: Yes, Charlie is dead and you will find out the answers to all the questions about him if/when Alice's vision comes true. I will be sure to explain everything I promise. **

***** Please read and review. I like to hear what you all think of the story so far.**

**

* * *

**

_**BPOV**_

It's been three days since the confrontation with Lauren and Jessica. It happened on a Thursday and now it's Monday morning. I would have returned to school on Friday but those idiots caused me to have a concussion. Yes, apparently she pushed me so hard that when I hit the wall, my skull was actually damaged like Edward had told me.

I thought that it was just sore because I hit it on a brick wall but when we got to Carlisle, he examined it and told me that I had a concussion. Edward did not like that information and I had to stop him from tracking down Lauren and Jessica and showing them what a concussion was like "vampire style".

Due to my little head injury, Carlisle made me stay home on Friday despite my seemingly unconvincing argument that I have definitely had worse and I could handle a little concussion. He went all parental and of course he won in the end. It's odd how he looks so young, yet he holds so much authority over us all. He is a true father despite his looks.

I wasn't looking forward to spending all day alone so I convinced Carlisle that Edward should stay home with me so he could monitor me and just in case I needed anything. He agreed quite quickly which made me wonder because surely Esme could help me with anything I needed. I think he approves of our relationship. Why else would a father agree to allow their son stay home alone with their girlfriend when the mother could easily and willingly do so herself?

Anyways, so Edward and I stayed home all day by ourselves in his room. We talked, listened to music, and cuddled all day. We just stayed in each other's arms. It was really relaxing and nice to be so close to him.

I believe I love him but I'm afraid to tell him. What would I do if I tell him that but he doesn't feel the same way? I know that we are very close and it seems that he does love me, but maybe what we are doing isn't love for a man. All I know is that I am very confused.

Over the past how many ever years Phil has been with my mother, I honestly believed that I could never trust someone enough to be able to fall in love. I never thought I would trust men period. But then Edward comes along and I automatically have a connection with him and trust him with all my heart.

I open up to him and get close to him. I've fallen in love with him. I just don't know if he is at that point yet or not and once you tell someone you love them, you can't un-tell them. Once those words are out, it's a hit or miss. It just terrifies me that it could be a miss. I really do want to tell him though. I guess I just have to find the perfect way.

I was currently getting out of the shower. Alice told me she laid some clothes out for me to wear. She really does love playing Bella Barbie with me. I just hope that she has toned down the sexiness. I don't do sexy even though she tries to get me to. I went to find the clothes she laid out when I saw what she had for me.

"Alice!!" I screamed at her. She has _got_ to be kidding me

"Bella, just wear it!" She screamed back obviously seeing beforehand what I was upset about.

"No Alice! I do_ not_ do sexy!" I said low, knowing she'd hear it and hoping others wouldn't.

"You know love, you really do, do sexy. Quite well if I may add." Edward whispered into my ear behind me. His sudden appearance made me jump and nearly drop the towel I had around me from the shower.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I asked horrified as I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said as his gaze traveled the length of my body and back up to my eyes. "I couldn't help myself when it came to a chance to startle you. I love to see your reactions." He said while his eyes darkened dramatically.

Either he was thirsty or it was desire in his eyes. I blushed at that thought and apparently I was right because his gaze traveled over my body again. He walked until he was right in front of me and he brushed his thumb over my blush. I instantly cooled at his touch and relaxed.

I looked up into his eyes and was lost in their depths. I can always see so many emotions in his eyes that I get lost while feeling each one. I felt happiness, completeness, content, and I believe I even felt love. No, I am _sure_ I felt love. I know now that there is a near perfect chance that he feels the way I do. I just need to find a way to tell him and I will tell him, tonight.

Alice squealed and that brought us out of our trances.

"I love you Bella! Thank you thank you!" Alice called up to me. I was very confused.

"Love you too, but what brought this on?" I asked.

"We're going out tonight, after school!" She said happily.

"Where?"

"Don't worry. It's a surprise"

"I _hate_ surprises!" I groaned.

"Tough! Now get dressed or we'll be late!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"FINE!" I huffed. I really do hate surprises with a passion.

Edward chuckled and I glared at him. He tried to hide his amusement but failed.

"Sorry, it's just that you'll learn to just allow Alice her way and it will make everything much easier." He said while kissing my lips quickly. "Now, why don't you get dressed? I am dying to see this outfit on you." He said with a smirk. I glared one more time and he left the room.

I waited until I could hear Edward's door close before I dropped my towel to get dressed. Since the dress was black, I chose black undergarments. Why not match?

The dress was black and had some silver embellishment on the top. It went to the top of the thigh and had a crossover pattern. It was a gorgeous dress but I'm not sure if it was exactly 'school' material. Luckily Alice paired it with a pair of black pants, even though they are very tight.

I put it all on and went to look at myself in the mirror. I have to admit that I look good. My curves are shown in all the right places. I look sexy yet still modest.

I let my hair fall down naturally since it was a little curly because I just washed it. Since I was going with Alice's outfit, I decided to make myself look cute and put on some makeup. I kept it light so I just outlined my eyes and put on some lip gloss to make my lips shine.

I looked for the last thing I would need so we could leave, but I couldn't find my jacket anywhere. There could only be one culprit.

"Alice!" I said loudly even though it wasn't necessary to be loud. The next moment, she was standing in my doorway with something draped over her arm. It looked like a jacket, but not _my_ jacket so I figured it was hers.

"Yes, Bella, darling?" She said innocently.

I glared at her but of course it didn't faze her in the least. "Oh, sister of mine, would you happen to know where my jacket might be?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, right here" She smiled and threw me the jacket she was holding.

I caught it and looked at her suspiciously. "Alice, this isn't _my_ jacket."

"Well for today it is" she said simply and smiled.

She wasn't going to give up so I decided to take the easy way out.

"Fine" I said with one last glare. "But you better give me my jacket back" I said defeated.

She just winked at me and left the room. What am I going to do with that girl?

I decided to oblige her for today and just go with it since I'm already this dressed up. I put on the leather jacket she gave me and I have to admit, well not to her of course, it looks good on me. I've never thought of myself as beautiful, and don't think me shallow, but I feel beautiful in these clothes. Alice really does have a talent for fashion and as long as she doesn't drag me out to shop with her then she can dress me up all she wants.

I gathered my books and headed out to wait for the others. I was suddenly nervous about what Edward would think about my outfit for today. I hope he likes it.

I got to the living room and looked up to see Edward staring at me intently with his mouth slightly open. He looks like someone stunned him and I couldn't help but giggle. This seemed to bring him back to the living, or non-living with the exception of one living. Technically I am the only one living. I feel that I should be bothered by that a little but oddly I'm not.

Before I could even stop giggling, he was by my side and took me into his arms.

"Love, you look amazing. Please remind me to thank Alice for buying that for you"

"You're welcome!" Alice screamed from the second floor. We both laughed at her eavesdropping.

"You like it?" I asked with a trace of worry in my voice.

"Like it? I absolutely _love_ it. You are so beautiful, Bella." He leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

I doubt he meant for it to go much further but I tangled my hands in his hair and brought him closer to me. My tongue swept over his bottom lip begging for entrance which he gladly gave. Our tongues battled for dominance and I wrapped mine around his and sucked a little. He moaned into my mouth and the sound he made sent shivers down my body.

I tried to pull him closer but instead he spun us around and lifted me up onto the empty stand behind us. He came up between my legs and pulled me as close as he could so that our bodies were so close each part of us was touching. His hands rested on my hips, afraid to move anywhere else.

I needed to breathe so Edward moved to kiss my neck. He nibbled and sucked on it which made me moan this time. I couldn't believe the way he made me feel. It was amazing. Despite how great that felt, I enjoyed kissing him more and brought him back to my lips. He nibbled my bottom lip and I moaned once again. He really knows how to drive me crazy.

"Tickets to moan fest anyone?" Emmett's voice broke us out of our bliss.

I was very tempted to get more lost in Edward just to annoy Emmett but then Emmett would never let me live that down.

Edward helped me down from the stand and we both turned and glared at Emmett.

"Right, like you and Rosalie are such angels. How many houses did you two destroy when you first married?" Wow. I can't believe that Edward asked that.

"Too many to count little brother. Too many to count" Emmett replied quite smugly.

"Damn Bells. You're HOT!" Emmett gaped at me.

I blushed while Edward glared at him.

Rosalie smacked her husband upside the head. "Ow! What was that for Rose? It's the truth!" Rosalie smacked him again for that comment as well.

"Of course it's the truth Emmett but unlike me, you cannot call her hot." She turned to me and winked. "Bella, you are sexy hot right now" she said and we both laughed.

"Emmett! Do _not_ think those things. You will never have Rosalie and Bella together!" Edward growled at Emmett.

"Dude, I can't help it that you are in my head. C'mon, is it really my fault when my Rosie baby is a goddess and your girlfriend is super hot?" Edward growled at him again while Rosalie and I just rolled our eyes.

"Emmett, the only three that would _ever_ be together in this house is Rosalie, Alice, and me" I smirked.

I couldn't help but to make Emmett drop his jaw which in fact he just did. It's so easy to mess with guys' minds. It's actually quite hilarious.

"Rosalie, you, and I are doing what?" Alice asked as she pranced in the room with Jasper holding onto her by her waist.

"Each other" I answered simply.

Jasper's jaw nearly fell on the floor while we girls just laughed our hearts out. Like I said, they are so easy to mess with.

With that, we left the house to head for school. Emmett for some reason begged to ride with us which Edward adamantly refused. Apparently he had a very bad mind today but it was so not my fault for it being there because his mind is always somewhere bad.

We made it to school in no time and I could see people staring as our two cars pulled up into the lot. I'm sure the rumors were already started about the "confrontation" on Thursday.

I'm not worried about Jessica and Lauren anymore because I'm sure they got the idea to not mess with me but I'm just worried about what they told everyone. I _highly_ doubt they told anyone the truth.

Oh well, I just have to suck it up and go head-first into the fire.

Edward helped me out of the car and we walked hand in hand to the school for homeroom which unfortunately had the two idiots in it. Oh well… Here we go.

Edward was holding my hand and rubbing soothing circles into the back of it while we came upon the classroom. Unfortunately most of the students were present in the classroom already and I could feel every set of eyes on me as we walked to our desks.

I can only imagine how awkward this must be for Edward because not only can he hear their whispers, he is forced to hear their thoughts as well. I think that would be an awful gift to have most of the time because being inside someone's mind could be embarrassing, disgusting, or frightening. But then again, it could be very amusing in someone like Emmett's mind minus his sexual thoughts. I wonder what Emmett thinks about when he's not thinking about Rosalie…

"Edward?" I barely said louder than a breath out of my mouth, knowing that he'd hear me even then. He nodded his head slightly for me to continue. "What is Emmett's mind like?" I said again barely above noticeable. He cringed as he thought about it. No doubt, he has scars from being inside of Emmett's mind. I wish there was a way to block everyone's mind from him so he could get some peace. "That bad?" He nodded yes as his face distorted. I laughed but disguised it as a cough.

Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned to see this girl that looked to be about our age. I took a closer look and she actually intrigued me. Her brown hair reached down to her elbows and had a fair complexion- one of those between being slightly tanned and being pale. It was actually quite beautiful.

She was shorter than Alice, I'd say around 4'9 but she made her height work for her. Her eyes were a very unusual color. They were grey but looked almost silver. They were an amazing color that held depth and wonder to them. She blushed when she saw me looking so intently at her.

"You're Bella, right?" She asked in a small voice. I am not sure why anyone would ask my name but I nodded yes. "I heard what you did to Jessica and Lauren and I wanted to say thank you" she smiled at me. Thank me? Why on earth would anyone thank me for that?

Apparently this confusion was showing on my face so she explained to me what she meant.

"I've known those two since I moved here and they have always been this way trust me. Nobody ever stood up to them and just allowed them to walk all over everyone. I wanted to thank you for finally putting them in their place. And I'm sorry for what they did to you but I heard you handled it quite well" She giggled and winked at me.

I blushed. "Hmm. I don't really know what would be appropriate to say. You're welcome perhaps?" I asked with a giggle of my own. I really liked this girl. She seemed genuine.

"That works just as well as anything I suppose. Well, I better get to my seat but I just wanted to come over and talk to you while I had a chance. I hope you don't think I'm some weird freak for it." She said with a slight bit of worry in her voice.

"Oh, no of course I don't think such a thing. You seem really nice to me and it was my pleasure to meet you. I'll see you around" I said with a smile. She smiled back and went to take her seat before the bell rang.

Jessica and Lauren found their way in after the bell rang but went to the teacher and flashed their "battered" limbs and the teacher quaked just like _that_! Ugh. If I knew they would just be getting sympathy for all of this, I would have just been on the receiving in so they'd be getting hate instead.

Lauren was walking with a cast and Jessica had a splint on her hand to hold her fingers in place so they could heal properly. I know that I heard their injuries occur myself but I highly doubt that they were _that_ bad.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward. He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking and nodded his head no. I knew they were faking it.

They moved their way to their seats slowly trying to show their vulnerability. I'd love to show them just how vulnerable they were but I'd be a good girl. I promised Carlisle and Esme that I wouldn't resort to violence unless protecting myself like I was.

The rest of the morning went by like that. Everyone was fawning over Jessica and Lauren like they were on their death beds or something. I still didn't see how anyone could suck up to girls like _that._ I mean, they were nothing but shallow mindless wannabes. It's sad that nearly every girl in this school wanted to be like them.

It was time for lunch and Edward and I made our way to our lunch table with the tray of food for me and props for him. We found no need to have two trays since he would just waste his food and this would actually seem less conspicuous.

Our family was already sitting down so Edward and I took our normal seats. Everyone was talking to each other but my eyes wandered over to where the girl from earlier was sitting. She was sitting alone but I couldn't fathom why. She seems like an upbeat person who would naturally be in the popular crowd.

She was sitting there writing in her notebook with a concentrated look on her face. She acted kindly towards me so I felt bad for just sitting there with everyone while she was sitting alone.

I decided to go and invite her to sit with us. The moment my mind thought it, Alice's head popped up and stared at me intently before she nodded for me to go ahead with my plan. Apparently she didn't see anything bad happening.

I got up and made my way over to the table that she was sitting at. She didn't notice me at first so I just waited patiently. I hated to interrupt people; I guess that is an old habit of mine.

She looked up at me and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't see you there" she said shyly.

"That's okay; I just didn't want to interrupt. I was wondering if you would like to come and eat lunch with my family and me." I told her hopefully.

She seemed to consider it for a moment and then nodded her head. She grabbed her belongings and walked next to me as we went back to my family's table. I took my seat and Alice had already brought another seat for her. She sat down and our table became instantly quiet. I looked around and everyone was glaring at me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to Edward so low that a human couldn't hear but I knew he would know what I said. He just imperceptibly nodded his head towards the girl I brought over. I didn't want her to get uncomfortable so I decided to break the ice.

"So, earlier, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself properly. I'm Bella Swan, this is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie" I pointed each of them out as I mentioned them by name.

She gave a tentative smile and I could see that her instinctual reaction was happening. Her instincts were alerting her of danger. I knew that humans and vampires could live easily among each other but not by out casting one or the other. I knew we could all be friends but it would just take time.

She looked at me and smiled a genuine smile. "I'm Ruby Jones" she said in an accent that I hadn't noticed before.

"Where are you from?" I asked her politely. Curiosity is going to get me in trouble one day but hopefully not today.

She gave a small laugh and then answered, " I'm from the UK but I've moved around a lot."

"Oh, where at in the UK?" I asked curiously again.

"I'm actually from the country. Literally the middle of nowhere so definitely not somewhere special." She said with a touch of sadness in her voice. It must have been hard to grow up in the middle of nowhere.

I looked down at the notebook she had been writing in before and I realized that it's not a notebook but I had no idea what it was. She followed my gaze and she looked up with a smile on her face. "It's my lyric book. I play guitar and I like to write songs as well" she said with a blush.

"That's really cool. Edward, Rosalie, and I play piano while Jasper plays guitar" I said hoping to share something with her.

We spent the rest of lunch just talking about music. It seems that both Ruby and I have a connection to music and actually can appreciate it.

When it came time to head to our next classes, I was actually kind of sad to leave. I like Ruby and I could tell that my family did as well, even though they acted so cold to her … okay so it was mainly just Jasper and Rosalie. Edward was happy that I was happy and Alice was enthusiastic because she thought Ruby knew how to dress unlike yours truly, and Emmett thought her human reactions were hilarious, especially when she blushed. Unfortunately I have been the butt of his amusement so I know exactly how she must be feeling.

We parted ways with the promise that I'd see her tomorrow in class. On my way to gym I was thinking that it was cool to be able to talk with Ruby because I've never actually had a friend, before Alice of course. As pathetic as that sounds it's the truth. So to be able to talk with someone, who I can relate to like with music and things, it's nice.

The rest of my classes breezed by because everyone seemed to steer clear of me. I can only imagine what lies they believed about me. During gym class, Lauren and Jessica sat out but glared at me the entire period. I don't see what their problem is because they were the ones whose actions required reprimanding. We finished with gym and I got dressed and met Edward in the hallway so we could walk to the Volvo together.

"Do you know where Alice is taking us tonight?" I asked him worriedly.

I had no idea what she was planning but I think it had something to do with my decision to tell profess my feelings for Edward tonight. Okay, that didn't sound as corny before but yes, I will tell him how I feel tonight. I just hope he feels the same or close to it.

"No, she is blocking her mind from me so I haven't the slightest idea" he said irritated.

Edward really hates to be in the dark with his ability. He finds my closed off mind intriguing and frustrating at the same time. He says he enjoys the complete silence in his mind when we are alone. It's apparently the only time he can hear his thoughts and his thoughts alone.

I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have everyone else's thoughts invade your mind day and night. I think I would go insane and that is no exaggeration.

We pulled up to the house and before Edward could even park the car, Alice jumped out of the door. She ran into the house screaming for everyone to hurry up.

When we got into the living room, she was literally bouncing up and down with excitement. Jasper tried to calm her down some, but she was affecting his powers and he was slowly becoming excited himself. I would love to see him jump up and down like his pixie wife. I would pay to see that.

"Okay, okay so this is what's going on. We are all going out tonight to have some fun." Alice winked at me and everyone turned to me expecting me to know what was going on. I shrugged and Alice continued, "No! Bella does _not_ know what's going on. Okay, so go up to your rooms and get dressed. I already laid out your clothes so dress in _those_ clothes and not your own choices" she glared at Emmett and I had to giggle at the ashamed look on his face. I wish I knew the story behind that look. "We will leave once Carlisle and Esme return home so go go go! Get ready." She shooed us all to our rooms.

I went into my room hesitantly, almost afraid of what I would find. Those worries vanished when I saw the beautiful dress she picked out for me.

It was a spaghetti strap midnight blue dress that went to my ankles. It had a slightly lighter faded shade of blue throughout parts of the bottom portion of the dress. It was beautiful and when it was on me, it made me feel like I could stand next to Edward and not be plain ol' Bella anymore. I paired the dress with a pair of black wedge sandals that wrapped around the ankle. I didn't think I should try heels just yet.

I went to the vanity and spent twenty minutes loosely curling my hair. I found a jewelry set that matched my dress which Alice seemed to have left out for me to wear. I pinned up some of the hair around my face so that the beautiful blue earrings and the matching blue diamond necklace could be seen. Finally, I grabbed a silver purse to complete the ensemble and headed out to await the trip to this mystery destination.

I was the first of the girls to be done. I walked into the living room and saw all of the guys completely dressed and ready to go.

When I saw Edward, my heart started beating faster. It was embarrassing that everyone could hear that. I blushed and I was instantly in Edward's arms.

"Bella, you look utterly amazing" He told me as he eyed my outfit.

His gaze raked my body upwards until it came to rest once again on my eyes. I could see the desire in his eyes and I'm sure mine reflected his.

The outfit he was wearing made him look ten times more irresistible than he already does look. He was wearing a grey dress jacket with a black button down undershirt along with some dark jeans and some sneakers. My eyes did the reverse of his and raked from the top to the bottom and back up.

"I could say the same" I replied in a husky voice.

I always felt tension between us at times like these but it wasn't an unpleasant tension. It was just one that could be best described as sexual tension. I knew he felt it too by the way his eyes gazed so hungrily at me.

I was coming to terms with the fact that I loved Edward and would want him in my life, every way possible, but I just wasn't sure if I was ready for being so intimate with him just yet and if I had that doubt in my mind, I knew that I wasn't entirely ready. I know how Phil has messed me up but I wasn't quite sure of how far that damage extended.

Seeming to be a tradition of seeing each other after we have dressed in something new, Edward leaned down and kissed me while I pulled him to me in order to deepen the kiss. We were just starting to get passionate with it when someone groaned.

"You're not going to do that _every time_ that you two see each other's wardrobe selections, are you?" Emmett asked with sarcasm.

"Now that you have grown a dislike towards it, I believe we just may and since you seem to hate it so much. Edward, what do you say we change more often?" I teased and looked up for Edward's response.

"I believe we should, love" Edward chuckled and leaned down for one more kiss for which I quickly obliged.

Emmett's howl turned my focus towards Alice and Rosalie who had just entered the room. Emmett was staring at Rosalie with a smirk on his face while Jasper looked at Alice with passion, which in turn we could all feel. The girls giggles and went to kiss their partners which they both deepened.

To get back at Emmett for ruining Edward's and my moment earlier, I decided on payback.

"Now, now Emmett. Are you going to do that every time you see your wife in a new outfit?" I chastised him.

"Hell yeah, if she looks like this in it!" He called back at me without taking his eyes from Rosalie.

I will admit that Rosalie did look pretty hot and I'm a girl saying that- one who _isn't_ of the lesbian persuasion. She was dressed in a red-which seems to be her favorite color- dress that reached mid-thigh. It was a spaghetti strap but had this lacing that came from her shoulder and cured down as it went under her right breast and engulfed the rest of the dress. It worked wonders against her pale skin.

Her hair was pulled up off of her neck with spiral curls falling randomly out of her up do. She had on eyeliner, eye shadow, and bright red lipstick. Not much makeup but she made it look vibrant and beautiful. Alice was standing next to her and I saw such a contrast in their colors.

Where Rosalie's had been so _BAM,_ Alice's was more subtle. She was wearing a grey dress that reached her thighs. It was sleeveless and from the collar of the dress pieces of fabric that were attached to the dress fell down in ruffles with their edges colored black. I highly doubt anyone other than Alice could pull this look off but matched with her black spiky hair, she made it look straight off the runway.

I smiled, they were all so beautiful. I know I could never look that beautiful but the way the girls always made me up, I knew I matched a little better with them all.

Alice was starting to get impatient and I could tell she wanted to leave already. Everyone, but me of course, turned their head to the hallway and I did as them.

I saw Esme and Carlisle walking towards us engulfed in a hug. I smiled as I saw their love shining so brightly. Esme was looking quite youthful despite her motherly role. She was wearing a blue and black halter dress that went to her knees. It was patterned in what looked like random patterns. Her hair was hanging in curls while she wore light making that matched her dress. She looked quite lovely and smiled as she saw all of her children with their loved ones.

"Okay, now that we all are finally ready, may we leave _now?"_ Alice asked with impatience seeping into her tone.

We left and got into our vehicles. I rode with Edward along with Carlisle and Esme while Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett rode with Alice.

None of knew where Alice was headed so she headed the little party of ours. We drove for a while until we pulled up in front of what looked like club.

I looked at Edward and apparently he couldn't read Alice's mind because he seemed just as confused as the rest of us in the car were. At least now it explained the girls' outfits. We didn't question aloud until we were standing next to Alice who was simply smiling like she knew something we didn't and I'm sure that is exactly what that smile is for. I glared at Alice and seemed to see the conclusion I had come to and nodded her head.

"Alice, why are we at a club?" I asked.

"All in good time sis, all in good time" she said smirking. Oh how I wish I could strangle her. Stupid vampire pixie!

We made our way into the club and saw people standing up on the stage singing without a band. Oh no. Anything but this! It's not that I didn't like my voice, but singing in front of everyone was unthinkable. I don't do karaoke. I went to turn and wait in the car but Alice saw my decision and effectively stopped me.

"Bella, aren't you dying to know why I brought you here?" She asked and squealed when she saw me surrendering in a vision.

We headed over to a table near the stage and everyone seemed to be very interested in why Alice chose a nightclub of all places to bring us.

"Alice, care to explain?" Edward asked her with a slight frustration at not seeing it in her mind.

"No, not really. I'd rather see things play out like they should." She smiled widely.

Edward huffed and I kissed his cheek to calm his frustration. Alice whispered something to Rosalie and she and Alice started heading towards the restroom. This made me curious because they, as vampires, didn't need to use the restroom.

I cocked an eyebrow at Edward but he just shrugged. I was about to ask if he could read their minds when the man on the stage caught my attention.

"Now we have a special treat for you all. Two young ladies will be performing with both their voices _and_ their bodies tonight. Please welcome to the stage Alice and Rosalie!" He said and the crowd cheered enthusiastically.

I'm sure they were very interested in the "body's" part and I have to admit that worried me. I knew that nobody could hurt them, but they were as close to being my sisters as anyone ever has been so I couldn't help but worry.

The curtain lifted and revealed Alice and Rosalie in what appeared to be dancer's garments with high heels. Alice's was black and Rosalie's was red, no shocker there. I think that girl has some serious obsession with red. They each grabbed a mic which the man handed them and music began to play.

((( **Alice's lyrics – **_Rosalie's Lyrics )))_

**All the single Ladies  
**_All the single ladies  
_**All the single ladies  
**_All the single ladies  
_**All the single ladies  
**_All the single ladies  
__**All the single ladies **_(Both)

**Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, just broke up  
**_I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
_Cuz another brother noticed me  
**I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Done cried my tears, for three good years  
**_**Ya can't be mad at me**_ (Both)

_  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shouldd put a ring on it  
_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
**_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohh**_ (Both)  
_**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**_

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
_**I can care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
**_Cuz you had your turn  
And now you gone learn  
Wat it really feels like to miss me  
_  
I have seen the music video to this song and trust me, Rosalie and Alice put those dancers to shame. They were using most of the original moves but were adding a serious flare of their own. I'm sure the guys in this club were drooling all over them.

**Don't treat me to things of the world  
**_I'm not that kind of girl  
_**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
**_Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
_**Pull me into your arms  
**_Say I'm the one you want  
_**If you don't, you'll be alone  
**_And like a ghost, I'll be gone  
_All the single ladies (7x)  
_**Now put your hands up**_ (Both)

The music ended and everyone except the family were on their feet cheering. Alice and Rosalie bowed dramatically and descended the lightly raised stage. The moment Rosalie reached the table, Emmett threw her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers. As eagerly as he began it, she continued it.

They must have forgotten they were in public because they didn't pull away from each other until Esme called out to them. They looked at us, unashamed of their exchange, and they began to sit. Before Rosalie even reached her chair, Emmett pulled her into his lap. Esme looked disapprovingly towards him due to his sexual actions in a public place, but he just shrugged making us all laugh at his hormones.

"And next up we have a foursome. Please help me welcome the Cullen Boys!"

Rosalie, Esme, and I looked at the guys kind of shocked. They looked at Alice for answers and she just laughed. They reluctantly stood up and made their way onto stage.

I leaned over and asked Alice what they were singing and she said to wait and see. Normally I would be upset with that kind of answer but the amusement in her voice told me that it would be worth the wait.

I turned my eyes to the stage just in time to see the guys, except Emmett, grimace as they saw what they would be singing. He looked delighted which made me curious about the selection that Alice picked out for them. Music came on and all of the girls giggle at the same time.

Then the amusement began.

(((_Emmett, _**Edward,**JASPER_,__** Carlisle**_)))

_They told him don't you ever come around here  
_**Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
**The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
_**SO BEAT IT, JUST BEAT IT**_

The guys started dancing around the moment the music started. I could tell that this wasn't the first time they've done it- it was definitely far too choreographed. I would have to remind myself to ask Edward for the full story later with details of everything. I just had to at least have a mental picture of this because I am sure if I had lived back then, I would definitely died of laughter during their break-out session.

_**You better run, you better do what you can  
**_**Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man  
**_You better be tough, do what you can  
_SO BEAT IT, BUT YOU WANT TO BE BAD

**Just beat it**, _beat it_, BEAT IT, _**beat it**_  
**No one wants to be defeated  
**_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
_IT DOESN'T MATTER WHOES WRONG OR WHOES RIGHT  
_**Just beat it, beat it  
**__Just beat it, beat it  
_**Just beat it, beat it  
**JUST BEAT IT, BEAT IT

**They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
**_Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
__**You wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
**_SO BEAT IT, JUST BEAT IT  
_You have to show them that you're really not scared  
_**You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
**THEY'LL KICK, THEN THEY BEAT YOU  
_**Then they'll tell you it's fair  
**_**So beat it, but you wanna be bad  
**  
JUST BEAT IT, _**beat it**_, _beat it_, **beat it**  
**No one wants to be defeated**  
_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

Everyone burst out laughing during Emmett's part. He did the superman pose at the end.

_**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right **_

_**Just beat it**_, _beat it_, **beat it**, BEAT IT  
**No one wants to be defeated  
**_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
__**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
**_  
_**Just beat it**_, _beat it_, **beat it**, BEAT IT  
**No one wants to be defeated  
**_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
__**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
**_Just beat it, beat it  
**Beat it**, _beat it_, _**beat it**_

**Beat it**, _beat it_, BEAT IT, _**beat it**_  
NO ONE WANTS TO BE DEFEATED  
**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
**_It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right _

Edward got really into the song and even break danced during his funky line. Even though I always found break dancing laughable, he made it look like an effortless and timeless art. One that required appreciation._  
_  
_**Just beat it**_, BEAT IT, **beat it**, BEAT IT  
**No one wants to be defeated  
**_**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
**_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

JUST BEAT IT, beat it, _**beat it**_, **beat it**  
_**No one wants to be defeated  
**_SHOWIN' HOW FUNKY AND STRONG IS YOUR FIGHT  
**It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
**Just beat it, beat it  
**Beat it**, _beat it_, _**beat it**_

Beat it, **beat it**, _beat it_, _**beat it**_  
_No one wants to be defeated  
_**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
**It doesn't matter who's wrong or who's right

_Just beat_ _it_, BEAT IT, _**beat it**_, **beat it**  
No one wants to be defeated  
_**Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
**__It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
_  
**Just beat it**, _beat it_, _**beat it**_, beat it  
_**No one wants to be defeated  
**_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO'S WRONG OR RIGHT

**Just beat it**, _beat it_, beat it, **beat it **  
**No one wants to be defeated  
**_**Just beat it, beat it  
**_Beat it, beat it, beat it (( Everyone Together))

Everyone in the club stood up and cheered for the guys as they got off of the stage and made their way back to their mates' sides. I haven't really thought much about marrying Edward, but I did hope that he saw me as his mate because I knew that he was the one and only for me and hopefully I would be the only, or last if the case may be, for him.

Edward made it to my side and I leaned up. He realized what I was wanting and leaned down to meet my lips willingly and even eagerly if I may add.

Our beautiful kiss was broke by Rosalie squealing and running to the host on the stage. She leaned up and whispered something in her ear and every vampire, save Emmett, was looking at each other. Apparently Emmett had been paying too much attention to how Rosalie walked in that dancer's outfit to really pay much attention to anything else.

I had asked Alice why they hadn't changed before the guy's went on but she just said that they 'looked too damn sexy' in their outfits. The things girls will do for someone to see them sexy. I could never imagine myself in an outfit like that outside my bedroom, not even in a swimming pool.

Rosalie came back to the table with a huge grin plastered on her face and Edward burst out laughing apparently from something that Rosalie was thinking. I went to ask him what but the host interrupted me.

"May I please have an Emmett Cullen to the stage please?" He asked and looked directly at our table. Everyone, besides Edward and Rosalie, looked at each other wondering what was going to happen.

Emmett went to the stage and right before the music turned on he grinned, apparently from seeing the song that he would be singing. He grabbed the mic and got a serious look on his face.

_**I'm bringing sexy back**_

We could now see why Edward was laughing and the whole table erupted into laughter.

_**Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.**_

Emmett started strutting the stage, dancing like it was the 80's and we couldn't hold anything back because he had a serious face on and he acted like he REALLY WAS bringing sexy back. Oh my word. Only Emmett.

_**Take 'em to the bridge  
**__  
[Bridge]  
__**Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave**_

He looked directly at Rosalie as he sang the bridge. It was as if he and Rosalie had a … non-traditional sex life. I cringed at the thought of those two having sex.  
_  
__**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**_

He winked at her and pretended to strike a whip in the air. It seemed that everyone else at the table besides Rosalie was cringing and coming to the same conclusions that I had.  
_  
__**It's just that no one makes me feel this way.  
Take 'em to the chorus**_

_((Background singing provided for singer))_

_[Chorus]  
Come here girl  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__Come to the back  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__VIP  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__Drinks on me  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__Let me see what you're twerking with  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__Look at those hips  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__You make me smile  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__Go ahead child  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__And get your sexy on  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__  
__**Get your sexy on  
**__Go ahead, be gone with it  
[Repeat 6 times]_

_**Get your sexy on  
**__  
__**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fu**ers don't know how to act**_

He eyed Esme worryingly as he began to say the curse word but decided it in his best interest and non-living existence if he did edit it a little  
_  
__**Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast  
**__  
_He fanned himself like he was on fire with a look similar to a lady of the mid-eighteen hundreds trying to attract the attention of a bachelor using her fan.  
_  
__**Take 'em to the bridge  
**__  
[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_**I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fu**ers watch how I attack**_

He got into a vampire attack position while still keeping beat and I could see that his demeanor plus his vampire qualities _plus_ his size attached an edge of fear to some people's image of the man in front of them.  
_  
__**If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact  
**__  
_He shook his head and mouthed 'no' to Rosalie even though it was only a song. She knew she was the only girl for him so I doubted that she even put much mind into the lyrics and was mesmerized by her one true love on stage singing and dancing.  
_  
__**Take 'em to the chorus  
**__  
Come here girl  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__Come to the back  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__VIP  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__Drinks on me  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__Let me see what you're twerking with  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__Look at those hips  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__You make me smile  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__Go ahead child  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__And get your sexy on  
__**Go ahead, be gone with it  
**__  
__**Get your sexy on  
**__Go ahead, be gone with it  
[Repeat 6 times]_

_**Get your sexy on**_

When the music came to an abrupt halt, we all cheered our hearts out for Emmett. He put on a very entertaining performance and nobody could resist his charm even when he was acting like a complete idiot in a room full of strangers.

It paid off though, he was given quite a few standing applauses and one of them was even from a man.

Emmett didn't even make it all the way to his chair before Rosalie was up and on him full throttle, leaving nothing to the imagination about their actions. He was fondling her while she had her legs straddling his hips.

Esme looking disapprovingly at them and broke them up immediately. She chastised them once again and I could see that if she was human she'd be dying of embarrassment of her "children's behavior" even though they looked more like her brother and sister rather than her children.

"Up next we have _yet another_ Cullen! It seems to be y'all's night! Not that any of us are complaining. The girls are hot and the guys are just as hot but in a non-sexual way there. Anyways, come on up Mr. Edward Cullen!" He announced and I turned gaping at Edward.

I had never actually heard him sing and I could only imagine how heavenly his voice would sound if it was already so divine. He glared at Alice and she just giggled and nodded her head up to the stage. She must have said something in her mind because he relented and went up to the stage.

Jasper could apparently my intrigue and anxiousness because he turned a questioning eye to me but I just pretended like I couldn't see him but when he felt my recognition, he just chuckled and I glared at him effectively shutting him up but I saw his silent laughter but could do nothing about it.

Music cut into my attention and I quickly as possible turned my head toward the stage. I think it may have been fast enough for whiplash but I hear it takes up to 24 hours to know for sure and I doubt I could sue myself for damages. Oh well.

The presence of Edward cut off my thoughts the moment his mouth opened and sound came out. He looked me directly in my eyes as he sang.

**I wish I had your pair of wings  
Had them last night in my dreams**

His voice was beyond magnificent. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was the most amazing sound I have ever heard in my entire life. It was like a choir of Angels singing for the Lord and I am _not _exaggerating my opinion in the least because of how much I love Edward.  
**  
I was chasing butterflies  
Till the sunrise broke my eyes**

Edward began slowly walking towards me without breaking eye contact until he was standing directly in front of me. He held out his hand for me to take. I took it and he pulled me up until I was standing with him.  
**  
Tonight the sky has glued my eyes  
Cause what they see's an angel hive  
I've got to touch that magic star  
And greet the angels in their hive**

He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. He sang for me and me alone. I could see the love in his eyes and I hope that after tonight we can express that love through words and simple actions. 

**Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you  
Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you**

Edward leaned down and kissed my lips gently and quickly and kissed my forehead once more before returning to the stage. He backed away so he wouldn't have to take his eyes from mine.

I felt a thousand butterflies flying around in my stomach. He's such an amazing man. I don't know what I have ever done to deserve someone so great like him.

**All the sweet honey from above  
Pour it all over me sweet love  
While you're flying around my head  
Your honey kisses keep me fed**

**I wish I had your pair of wings  
Just like last night in my dreams  
I was lost in paradise  
Wish I'd never opened my eyes**

He returned the mic to its stand and grabbed a hold of it. All along, keeping his gaze fixated on me.

**Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you  
Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you**

**But there's danger in the air  
Tryin' so hard to be unfair**

Edward closed his eyes but his face filled up with true emotion and I wonder what he was thinking about while he sang this part. Even with such emotion seeping into his voice, he sounded like pure honey- smooth and sweet. 

**Danger's in the air  
Tryin' so hard to give us a scare  
But were not afraid**

As he said the last verse, he looked at me with so much passion that made me instantly believe that he'd never let anything bad happen to me. He'd be my protector now and always.

**Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you  
Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you**

**Wish I were you  
Oh I wish I were you**

Everyone clapped after the music faded. It was a truly remarkable performance, even if it was only karaoke. Edward smiled in response and made his way back to the table.

I stood when he approached and I wrapped my arms around his waist and reached up to kiss him. He gladly obliged my wishes and we kissed, but not as passionately as we have in the past. We were both aware of our surroundings so we both knew it would be best to wait until we were in private for anything more than this.

It didn't bother me in the least because any time I get to kiss Edward I will be the happiest woman. He kissed me one more time and we sat down.

I had so many things I wanted to say to Edward but I couldn't think of anything to say just how I felt. He has no idea what that song means to me. Aside from the lyrics, the fact that he was singing for me and me alone made my heart soar. I knew for sure that I loved him and I am fairly certain that he will return those feelings once they are out in the open.

"Edward, that was the most touching thing that anyone has ever done for me. My words feel inadequate for how I feel but thank you."

I knew it was now or never.

Alice must have seen what I was going to do, which I'm sure she already has because she seemed to have planned this entire night so perfectly. She looked at me and held up her finger to show me to wait a minute.

She got up and went to the host and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her uncertain but she dazzled her way through it and he finally agreed. She smiled at him and came back to the table and nodded her head to show me that everything was arranged.

Edward looked at her like he was trying to figure something out so I was sure she was blocking him from her mind which I appreciated. I wanted this all to be perfect. I knew just how to tell Edward that I love him.

"Alright everyone, we are going to take a short break. Get some drinks or whatever you need and come back in five minutes. We will have a special performance for you all." With that, he closed the curtains.

Edward looked at me. Crap, I forgot that he wouldn't have any problems reading the minds of others. Thankfully he must have realized that I wanted this to be a surprise and he didn't question me. I just smiled and rested my head against his shoulder as he held me around my waist. I loved being like this with Edward.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I sang for Bella. I put all of my heart into the words as I sang them and I hope that she felt how much I love her. We haven't exactly said it yet, but I want that to change that tonight. At first I was upset that Alice had blocked this all from me, but I'm glad she brought us to do this.

I read from the host's mind that Alice had arranged for Bella to sing and that she needed the piano for it. He gave into Alice's dazzling and said that they would take a five minute break.

I have heard Bella sing and it's the most amazing voice I have ever heard and I am sure everyone here will agree with me on this.

The curtain came up and we could see a beautiful black piano on the platform now. The host grabbed the microphone and came up towards the audience.

"Okay, now for the treat. Can I please have a Miss Bella Swan to the stage?" He asked politely. I could tell by his mind that he was very curious to hear Bella sing. Apparently Alice told him that he wouldn't be disappointed and I know that he won't be.

Bella looked at me nervously and lightly kissed my lips before she made her way to the stage. She thanked the host and took the microphone that he handed her and attached it to the little stand on the piano so she could play and sing at the same time.

The piano was facing toward the audience so she was looking at me as she began to play. Like I did with her, she didn't break eye contact with me as she began to sing and it felt like her soul was singing to me.

**When I try to describe how I feel when you hold me  
I get butterflies I hear lullabies, it's hard to explain  
Like the scent of a rose or the sound of the rain  
It's too precious and too wonderful to give it a name**

Her voice was a little deeper than normal since she seemed to be singing lower than she normally does. I wasn't complaining though because it made her voice even that more alluring. 

**Too beautiful for words  
A symphony inside me  
Too beautiful for words  
I can-not take them lightly  
Can you hear my silent heart**

**It's on the tip of my tongue  
But my lips are still sealed  
Only violins and their innocence can show you how I feel  
And I hear them again  
At the end of the day  
I'm all teary-eyed when we kiss good-bye  
There's nothing I can say**

Was she trying to say to me what I had been saying through my song? Did she really love me? I know that we have been getting closer but I honestly didn't think that she was ready for love yet.

**Too beautiful for words  
A symphony inside of me  
Too beautiful for words  
I can-not take them lightly  
Can you hear my silent heart**

I know that if my heart could beat, it would be going a million miles a minute.  
**  
Must be a million times  
I've tried to express this love of mine  
When it goes this deep, when it tastes this sweet  
It's not easy to define**

That is how I have come to see how I feel about Bella. It isn't textbook love. There is such a deeper connection than anything I have ever seen between two people. It is such a strong and unbreakable hold that she has on me. I have been forever changed by her and I love her with every ounce of my being.

**Too beautiful for words  
A symphony inside me  
Too beautiful for words  
I can-not take them lightly  
Can you hear my silent heart**

By the time she finished singing, she had tears in her eyes. I didn't hesitate in my actions. I stood and ran as quickly as humanly possible to her and scooped her up in my arms. I kissed her as passionately as I could- not caring who saw. I love her and I needed her to know that.

"Bella I-"She cut me off.

"Edward I love you" She said looking me in the eyes.

I could feel every part of my body awaken to her words. I swear I could feel my heart beat. I have never imagined I could feel so alive again after all these years. Bella made me feel human again.

I looked into her eyes and tried to push all of my love into my stare. "Bella, I love you too. I have since I first saw you but it took me a little while to realize it." I kissed her lightly again. I felt like I had just received the most precious gift ever.

"Bella Marie Swan, will you…"

* * *

**Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger, I couldn't help it! **

**What did you all think?**

**I had to establish the growing feelings for Edward and Bella. Since Bella has such a release when it comes to music, I figured, what better way? **

**Check out my profile for Bella's 'sexy' school dress, the girl's club outfits, and the dance outfits.**

**Let me know what you all think. Press the green button and type… and-------- Go!**


	14. Pain

**A/N: The last two chapters have had record reviews for all other chapters in my story. Thank you for all of your support. Please read and review so I can continue on with the story better :) **

*****Last chapter was so fun to write. I actually went through listening to various songs until I found the right ones for everyone. "Sexy Back" made me automatically think of Emmett… I just can imagine him so doing that lol. **

***** I wanted to use this chapter to establish more of what Bella has to deal with and also put a small twist in there as well. I don't want to give anything away but Edward uses the knowledge he gains about Bella's pain to help him decide where he stands on the issue of her being changed.**

***** Bella also finds out some new things about her in this chapter and I promise that it will be explained in more detail next chapter. I just needed to get the basics started. Please ask me any questions you have because I am sure that it may be a little confusing to some people. Also, yes, I do realize that she is only human but as I am sure we all realized from the original saga, Bella is very powerful even as a human and I just am extending that power. **

***** I also realize that some of you all wish to hunt me down and throw things at my head because of the cliffhanger in the last chapter. My excuse is that I couldn't help it. Please don't kill me! I hope that what he did ask her satisfies you all and doesn't disappoint. **

***** This chapter is dedicated to: -KiwiCullen-**

***** I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter so here it is, just multiply it by two: Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight but I DO own my character Ruby! HAHAHA! Take that SM**

**

* * *

**

_**EPOV**_

I love Bella and Bella loves me. I can't imagine how an angel like her could ever feel love when it involves me. She's so amazing and perfect and I couldn't imagine a better woman to love than her. Before I met her, it was as if I was blind but now with her around, my eyesight has cleared and I am seeing things I never knew existed.

It felt as if my heart was going to explode when she gave me her answer at the club.

_Bell Marie Swan, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of being my girlfriend?_

_She looked at me with wide eyes that were beginning to fill with tears. She nodded her head and found her voice. _

"_Edward, nothing would make me happier. Yes" She said with the largest smile that engulfed her entire face._

_It was a beautiful sight and in turn my smile grew as wide as hers. I pulled her in for a kiss and I felt like since we finally knew how the other feels, we have this weight lifted off of our shoulders._

I had been very tempted to just ask her to marry me, but I knew that she wasn't ready for that no matter how much I felt I was. I wanted to do right by Bella and if that meant waiting, then so be it.

We spent the entire night talking and kissing. I doubt that I would ever come close to tiring of that activity with Bella, or any activity with her for that matter. She fell asleep and I decided to go for a quick hunt. I really hated to leave her side but I knew that I needed to hunt since we would have to return to school today.

After draining two deer, I was satiated and headed back home. Just as I got to the river, my phone went off so I answered it.

"Alice?" She usually doesn't just call to say 'hey' so my thoughts automatically went to Bella.

"Edward, you should get home" She said calmly but slowly as if she didn't want to hear my reaction.

"What happened?!" I all but screamed at her.

"Well Bella is okay but she's in pain and it will just get worse. I think she will feel better if you are there. She won't want you to see her like that but she needs you because you calm her down."

"I'm almost there. Thank you Alice"

"Anytime brother. That is what psychic sisters are for after all" She laughed. I laughed too but mine was forced.

I hung up with Alice and ran as fast as I could back to the house. I was there in seconds but it seemed too long knowing that Bella was in pain. She always dealt with her pain so well that I rarely ever saw how it affected her so when I'm told that she is in a lot of pain it worries me.

I ran into the house and Esme stopped me.

_Edward, I heard Bella crying and went to see if she was okay but she didn't want to see me. Poor thing, she was worried that she had upset me. Will you please tell her that she didn't upset me?_

I nodded at Esme and proceeded up the stairs. I was going to knock on the door but I just went in instead.

Bella was curled up on her bed in the fetal position and rocking back and forth. I could smell and see the tears on her face and I could hear the pain in her cries. It broke my heart to see her like this. I went up to the bed and lay down behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me.

"Bella, sweetheart, is it your leg?" I asked as soothingly as I could.

"Yes… i-it hurts bu-ut the medi-ication isn't wor-rking" she forced out through clenched teeth and tears.

If I could cry I would be right now. I didn't need to be Jasper to see how much pain she was in. Like I said earlier, Bella rarely shows her pain so for it to be like this must be horrible.

"Bella, how much of your medication have you taken?" I asked, trying to see if maybe she could take more to help it.

"Uh… I t-took three so f-far" She told me.

"May I look at your bottle? Where is it?"

She nodded and went to get up to get it for me.

I gently pushed her back onto the bed. "No, Bella, please don't get up just tell me and I'll get it for you love" I gave her a crooked smile. I knew she couldn't resist that.

She smiled despite her pain and I thanked whatever God there was that I had such an effect on her. Maybe I could do something to take her mind off of it while we figure something out.

I got her bottle and read the label. It was Oxycodone. I studied medicine over the years and I know that this is a very strong pain medication and if she's taken three already and the pain is still like this, then something needs to be done. Perhaps Carlisle has some morphine around the house to keep on hand just in case an emergency were to arise.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He answered it on the second ring.

"Edward, what's the matter? Why aren't you in school?" He asked worried.

"Carlisle, when I came in from hunting, I came to check on Bella and she is in pain. She is curled up on her bed crying and shaking back and forth in pain. Carlisle, it appears to be quite bad."

"Has she taken anything for it yet?" He was in full doctor mode.

"Yes, she's already taken the total of three Oxycodone 10/325's and it's still like this. Do you by chance have any morphine around the house for emergencies with your patients?" I asked hopeful.

"No, Edward, I don't. I'm sorry but I had to use that last month with Mr. Stanley's son Tommy and his broken wrist."

"What can we do then? I can't leave her in pain. I will do anything Carlisle but please just tell me." I begged him.

"Edward bring her into the hospital, I will have a bed for her so she doesn't have to wait on nurses or the ER. I'll give her some medication but I will have to wait until she's here so I can see what will be most suited for her. Then I will try to figure out if there is anything we can do to make sure this doesn't happen again." He said trying to reassure me.

"Okay thank you Carlisle. I will bring her right now."

"I'll see you then son. Please tell Bella to hold on and I'll take care of her"

"Will do, thank you again Carlisle."

"Bye, Edward"

"Bye"

We hung up and I went back and kneeled before Bella and took her hands in mine. She looked at me and I could tell that she was fighting to keep the pain under some kind of control.

"Love, Carlisle asked us to come to see him at the hospital. He wants to check over you and give you some pain medication to take the pain away so you can feel better. Is it alright if I carry you?" I asked her even though I would carry her no matter what.

She nodded and I stood up and lifted her gently into my arms. I made sure that her legs weren't bouncing and I held her firmly against my body. She put her head into my chest and I could feel her tears soak through my t-shirt but I couldn't care any less than I did at this moment about my shirt.

I ran with Bella to the car and put her in gently and was in my own seat within a second or two. I started up the car and was at the hospital in record time.

I helped Bella out of the car and carried her like I had before into the Emergency Room and up to the receptionist.

_Probably fell down again. I've seen this girl in here more times than any other patient. She sure is a clumsy one. Oh well. After what everyone has said about her, it probably serves her right. I heard about her and her own stepfather. They –_

"Excuse me. Dr. Cullen told me to come right in and everything would be set up." I told her angered by her thoughts. How dare she think of my Bella like that and especially when she could see Bella in so much pain!

"Oh, yes. Dr. Cullen has had exam room three set up. He told me to let you know to go on in and he should be in momentarily." She said in what was an attempt at being flirtatious. It was nowhere near working and I almost laughed at her accomplished thoughts.

I curtly nodded and headed to room three. I gently laid Bella down on the bed and I could see that she actually looked more pained than before. I wish there was some way that I could take her pain away. She didn't deserve any of this. It had to be some sick joke that such a wonderful person like her has to endure such horrible pain in her life.

I stood there holding her hand and rubbing soothing circles in it until Carlisle came in a few minutes later.

_I'm sorry that I'm late Edward. There was another patient that I was just finishing up with._

I nodded and we both turned to face Bella.

"Bella, how long have you been in pain today?" He asked falling into his doctor role.

"I woke u-up with the p-pain aroun-nd four" She pushed out and we could both see how hard it was for her.

I wish I could read her mind and just answer for her.

I just noticed now that her good leg had been twitching as well. I couldn't imagine being in her position right now.

"Edward said that you took three Percocet. Did you take anything else?"

She shook her head.

"Did you injure your leg?" He was trying to figure out what caused it to just hurt worse than it normally does.

"No, s-sometimes w-when it gets l-like this, i-it is because of infl-lamed nerv-ves." She tried to explain but she now had to close her eyes while she answered his question.

"Hmm. Okay, what we will do for now is get some effective pain medication in you and then we can go from there. I want to get this pain down before it gets any worse. Okay?"

She nodded without opening her eyes and thanked him.

He left the room and a few minutes later returned with two shots. If I was a human I am sure I would really hate needles because they look painful for humans.

"Okay Bella, you seem to be in a great deal of pain so I am going to give you two shots of pain medication. The first is Morphine and the second is an anti-inflammatory. Hopefully that combination will work but if not, in thirty minutes, please inform either myself or a nurse and we will get you more. Our primary concern is to get the pain under control."

She nodded and he proceeded to give her the two shots which she didn't even flinch for. I was impressed. I have seen some humans cry or cower in the corner because someone is trying to inject them with a needle. However, Bella has always been stronger than any human that I have ever seen so it doesn't really surprise me too much.

Carlisle left the room and Bella was still shaking from the pain so I crawled onto her bed and put my arms around her and she cuddled into me. I held her and tried everything I could to soothe her which seemed to work some because she visibly relaxed the moment she was in my arms and it hadn't been enough time for the medication to take effect. I smiled at this. She found comfort in me and always has. This fact thrills me to no end.

We stayed like that in silence but it was a comfortable silence or as much as can be under the circumstances.

After ten minutes, Bella started to relax into me and her crying and shaking decreased. I continued to rock her back and forth and hummed to her.

After another five minutes, he crying stopped completely and she was only moving a little. I looked down at her and saw that she was staring up at me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked concerned that she may still be in a lot of pain.

"I'm fine" She said and I could tell she was trying to downplay it for my sake.

"Bella, _please_ do not try to edit how you are feeling because you are shy when it comes to showing you are in pain. It doesn't make you look vulnerable, love, far from it. Please, Bella, let me in. You don't need to go through this alone. I love you and I want you to know that I'm here for you"

I realized that I am probably the first person to offer to be there for her during her pain. I just hope that she allows me to be.

She looked at me and bit her lip then sighed. "I love you too Edward. Thank you. It's just that I have never really had anyone there for me like you are. It's all new to me so please forgive me for that. I promise to start being honest to you about how I am feeling and right now I feel better. I really do. I still hurt but it's not nearly as bad as it was. Hmm. On a scale from a one to a ten, ten being the worst, it's now about a six whereas before it was like a twenty." She is being sarcastic again which is a good sign.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. It was quiet for a moment while I decided what I wanted to know.

"Bella, does this happen often?" I asked in a worried tone

"Well, it happens more often than I would like. It used to be only once a year or so but in the last few years it's gotten worse. This was the second one in a few months." She said with pain still evident in her voice.

She was feeling better but she was still in pain so I held her closer to me, making sure not to hurt her with my strength or body.

"What happened… _before_ when this would happen?" I asked hoping she didn't mind me bringing up her time with that monster.

Her jaw became rigid and she grew a hard look in her eyes. "Most of the time I would just have to deal with the pain. A lot of times he would take away my medication for God knows what and so the pain would get bad but I couldn't do anything about it. When it would get worse than it was today, sometimes he'd get tired of listening to me crying out in pain and he'd have my mother take me to the hospital."

I didn't think that I could hate him anymore than I already did but I was just proven wrong. I thought that the vile humans I used to hunt were bad, but this man is by far the worst I have ever come across in nearly a century of this new life of mine.

Carlisle then came in and smiled when he saw me holding Bella. Bella has gotten comfortable enough around the family and didn't even try to move from her spot on my chest.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Did the medication work?" He asked in a doctor's tone but also in a fatherly one as well.

"Yes, Carlisle it worked, thank you very much." She smiled.

"Are you still in any pain right now?" He asked eyeing me then Bella.

She bit her lip and looked at me. I kissed her on the forehead telling her it was fine and she sighed while turning back to Carlisle. "Yes, about a five on a one to ten scale. But I've definitely had worse, it's no problem" she said still shy.

"Nonsense Bella. If you are in pain, then we will do our best to get rid of it. I will send the nurse in with another shot of morphine and that should help you sleep a little as well." He smiled at her and she nodded. He then thought of something else and looked at me for approval before continuing.

_Edward, I wanted to see how much testing has been done on her leg. Do you think she'd mind if I ask? _

He asked me through his thoughts so he wouldn't bother Bella with the question to me. I shook my head and urged him to continue.

"Bella, what tests have been done for your paralysis?"

"Uh, I remember when I was first injured that they did a few nerve conduction tests but that has been about the extent of it. Why?" She asked curiously.

"We have a great neurologist here at the hospital, Dr. Adams, and I believe that it might be best if we have some tests done to see if there is anything that could help the paralysis or the pain." He explained.

"Umm... Sure, I wouldn't mind the tests and I would love to know if there was something that could be done. I really appreciate it Carlisle. Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it Bella. That is what family is for" He said with a smile and excused himself to go find the neurologist.

A few minutes later, the nurse came in with another shot of morphine.

"Alright, honey. How bad is your pain now?" She asked Bella. Bella scrunched up her nose and thought for a moment. I would say it's about a 5.3" She said blushing.

Both the nurse and I laughed at her answer which made her blush even harder. I leaned down and kissed her hair while inhaling her scent.

The nurse came over to the bed and gave Bella the shot in her arm. Since the nurse created an open wound, no matter how small it was, I could smell Bella's blood finally. It didn't have the same pull as other blood does. I could smell it and it aroused my interest, but I didn't feel the need to pursue the blood. Odd… Bella really is a remarkable creature. She always finds ways to surprise me.

"Well, sweetie, hopefully that will help but if not just call. Dr. Cullen gave us all specific orders to get your pain under control so we will do what we need to." She smiled at us both and turned to leave the room.

After a short silence, I spoke up. "Have you always had this bad of pain?"

She took my hand and rolled on her side so she was facing me and I did the same. "Actually no, after my first accident, I had pain but it was tolerable. I didn't need medication then. But over the years it's gotten worse and my doctor has told me that it will most likely just continue to get worse until I either will be so passed out on medication or I will be in agonizing pain all the time. She said I should know by the time I'm twenty which way it will go- if it will continue getting worse or not" Bella said as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

I held onto her as if I was holding on for dear life. Here was my love and she was in so much pain all the time without even the hope of it getting better and I can't do anything for her.

_That's a lie. You can change her._ My inner voice said. I couldn't change Bella. She was so beautiful and pure. _She's in constant pain and she won't get better. She can't run or even walk normally. She has nothing to look forward to._ She could have a great future. _Yes, but one filled with pain just like today. Do you want that for her?_

Great, now I am talking to myself.

Thankfully I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Bella talk in her sleep. "Please no" She must have fallen asleep without me noticing. "No, I beg you. Don't!" She must be having a nightmare. "Edward, please. Please Edward, save me!" she was crying out to me.

All of a sudden I was pulled into her dream and I could see what she was seeing but it was like I was a bystander.

* * *

_Bella was lying on the floor of her bedroom and she was covered in blood. There was a female vampire standing over her. This vampire had flame-red hair and the most piercing black eyes. _

"_Now, Now, Isabella, you must be a good girl. Good girls do not cry. Didn't your mommy ever teach you that?" The vampire snickered and kicked Bella in the ribs-the same ones that were injured before. Bella screamed out in pain and she doubled over against her bed. _

"_Please, no" Bella pleaded as the vampire raised her hand and came across her face, leaving blood pouring out her nose because it was broken. "Hmm, interesting. I see the blood but I have no bloodlust towards it. You know what this means, don't you Isabella?" She asked in a sinister voice. _

"_No, I beg you. Don't!" The vampire stood in front of Bella and stepped down on her leg, breaking it in half. Bella screamed out in blood-curdling pain. "We're going to have some fun" The vampire laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. _

"_Edward, please. Please Edward, save me!" Bella cried out._

* * *

I blinked my eyes a few times and I realized that I was back in the hospital room. Bella opened her eyes in a start. She looked around the room terrified. I have no idea what just happened.

"Shh Bella. It will be okay. Shhh. It's okay, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you love" I said trying to calm her down. I kissed her forehead and she relaxed back into me.

"Edward, do you promise?" She asked in a small, almost fearful voice.

"I promise with all of my being Bella. I will not leave you. I'm right here. I love you" I said as I kissed her forehead again.

"I love you too Edward." She sighed.

It was silent then. "Bella, did you realize anything different about that dream?" I asked her.

"It didn't really feel like a dream. It felt real like it was really happening. I don't know, I have this nagging feeling that it will happen, as crazy as that sounds."

"Bella, you are talking to a mind-reader. Nothing is crazy to me anymore." I chuckled. "But, what you describe sounds a lot like Alice's visions. And another thing, Bella, I saw the dream."

She looked at me startled. She was just as shocked as I was since we both know that I can't read her mind.

"How?"

"I don't know, love. We will tell Carlisle about it when he comes back in. But for now, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better. I'm not in bad pain anymore, now it's just normal pain that I am used to." She said sounding a little cheerful.

I kissed her forehead and I hummed her some songs that se inspired and we just waited comfortably for Carlisle to return.

We didn't have to wait for Carlisle to return. He came and his thoughts betrayed what his perfectly calm façade didn't.

_I have never seen Bella in so much pain like she was. I was surprised that it took so much medication to calm her nerves down. Unfortunately Dr. Adams didn't have much faith in anything changing in her condition but I'm thankful that he will at least give her a chance. I wish there was something that I could do for her. I have no idea how Edward handled earlier. I know how hard it must have been on him to see the woman he loves in so much pain without being able to do anything. _

"Carlisle, thank you" I told him breaking him out of his thoughts and reassuring him that we appreciate what he did for Bella.

He nodded his head at me and then turned his attention to Bella. "Bella, I hope you are feeling better. Are you?" He asked hopeful.

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much Carlisle. I really appreciate everything, more than you could know." She answered with a genuine gratitude.

"That's great to hear. I spoke with Dr. Adams, the neurologist, and he agreed to see you but can't get you an appointment until next week, if you want to see him of course…" he led off to see if she wanted to and she nodded so he continued, "Since your pain is under control now, there is no reason why you can't go home. You may be a little weak so I'd prefer if Edward helps you home. Also, I was curious about something. How often does this pain occur?"

She looked down ashamed and answered in a small voice, "lately it's been happening more often. It now gets this bad every two months or so."

Carlisle looked shocked momentarily. He hadn't realized the extent of Bella's pain.

"Well then, I will bring some morphine shots home tonight to keep at the house in case this happens again. Then Edward could just give it to you instead of you coming all the way here." He looked at me to see if I would be willing and I nodded my head 'yes'. "Okay, so we have everything set so you are free to leave whenever you wish and I am writing you a prescription for a strong anti-inflammatory that will decrease the swelling around the nerves and will hopefully lessen your pain in the process."

Bella looked at him and nodded. "Also, please Bella, if your pain increases more than normal and it is really hurting you, please let one of us know and we can give you something to help it so you are more comfortable. There is no reason why you should be in pain." He said with a smile which Bella returned.

"Thank you Carlisle. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." She said with strong emotion in her voice.

"You are more than welcome Bella. You are family now. So if there isn't anything else-"

I cut him off. "Actually Carlisle, when Bella was sleeping, something odd happened." I began. He looked at me with curiosity and came closer so he was standing directly in front of Bella and me.

"What happened?" He asked eager to hear.

"She was sleeping and we know that I can't read her mind but she called out to me and the next thing I know is that I am inside of her dream watching it unfold. I hadn't seen any of it until she called out to me."

"Hmm…" He said while he was thinking of what it could mean.

"Also, Bella told me that it didn't seem like a dream and I told her that it sounded like how one of Alice's visions would seem. I also have to admit that I have witnessed people dreaming before and somehow this just seemed different." I tried to explain even though I didn't understand any of it myself.

"Interesting, very interesting. Has this ever happened before Bella?" He turned his attention to her.

"No, never." She replied with a blush creeping up her face due to the attention.

"Well, let me think on this some and please let me know if anything else happens that is odd or related to this. To be honest, I have no idea what it could mean but I will do some research and make a call to Eleazar as well. Perhaps he knows more than I do on this subject. Anyways, for now, Edward take Bella home so she can rest." I nodded and turned to kiss Bella on the forehead.

_Edward, please keep a close eye on Bella and take note of anything that happens. I am completely baffled by this but I doubt this is the only thing that will manifest itself. Just keep an eye out._

"Of course Carlisle, should I be concerned though?" I whispered too low for human ears to hear.

"Concerned about what?" Bella asked confused.

Wait. She shouldn't have been able to hear that. Carlisle turned and we both looked at her shocked. She looked back and forth between the both of us and blushed deeply.

"What are you two staring at?" She asked in a shy voice. After a few moments I found my voice.

I cleared my throat. "Bella, how did you hear that? It was too low for your ears."

"What are you talking about? Yes it was low, but I could still hear it. You asked Carlisle if you should be concerned" She cocked her head to the side and stared at us confused.

"Bella, I assure you that you shouldn't have been able to hear that. How about we test it again just to make sure we didn't misjudge anything, shall we?" Carlisle asked and we both nodded.

"Can you hear me now?" I asked looking at Carlisle so she couldn't read my lips.

"Haha funny one Edward. You should really do the voiceover for those commercials." Bella giggled.

I stared at Carlisle. "How is this possible? She's never been able to hear when we speak at vampire level. Human ears can't, well aren't supposed to be able to, pick up what we are saying when we speak like that."

"I have no idea Edward. Bella, you haven't noticed a change in your hearing have you? Such as with hearing things at low volumes?" Carlisle asked her very intrigued.

"Not since today, no. I've always noticed when your lips move but I don't hear any sound come out but it's odd that I can now. I heard you as if you were speaking normally." Bella explained somewhat worried.

"Hmm… Well, I get off later so Edward take Bella home so she can rest and when I get off from my shift we can all discuss this. Perhaps Alice has seen something and can have more answers than we do. But for now, let's just do what we normally would and we will figure this all out." He smiled to set us at ease. We both nodded and he left the room so Bella and I could get ready to leave.

I got up off of the bed and handed Bella her clothes. I went to exit the room so she could get dressed in private when Bella called out to me.

"Umm… Edward?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, love? What is it?" I asked turning back around to face her.

"I'm still kind of woozy from the medication, would you help me get dressed so I don't fall and create any more problems than I already have? You can look away of course but just help me stand and all. But if you are uncomfortable then don't worry, I can get a nurse. It's not trouble, maybe I should have thought about the nurse thing first…" She was so cute when she rambled nervously.

I chuckled and kiss her lightly on the lips to get her to stop being so embarrassed.

"Bella, calm down. I don't mind helping you get dressed in the least and of course I will be a gentleman about it and give you as much privacy as I can." I smiled at her.

I would be lying if I wasn't going to enjoy this but I would do my best to remain the perfect gentleman. Bella deserved nothing less.

She blushed deeper and nodded. "Thank you Edward."

I helped her get her pants on underneath her gown and she finished buttoning them and adjusting them.

"Edward, my shirt is on the end of the bed, could you hand that to me?" She asked.

I grabbed it and handed it to her before she could even blink. I just had to laugh at the look on her face. I love shocking her like that. It's actually quite enjoyable.

I handed her the shirt and she looked to be thinking about something.

"Okay, I really don't want this to come out the wrong way. I've never have been in this position before but umm…" She started but didn't know how to continue.

Times like these make me really wish I could read her mind. "Yes Bella? Anything you want, love" I told her encouragingly.

She sighed and looked down at the floor as she finished her sentence. "Well, first I need to see if you would untie my gown for me and then hold onto me while I pull the shirt over my head so I don't fall." She blushed as she asked this.

I realized something that I doubt she wanted me to figure out. She could easily sit on the bed to do this but she wants to be close to me like this. To say I was thrilled would be an understatement.

I hid my enthusiasm as I replied. "Of course, Bella. Please don't be shy about things like this. It's just me" I said as I lifted her chin so she had to look at me. She smiled and nodded.

I grabbed her shirt and she held it as I untied her gown. She held it to her as I put my hands around her waist underneath the gown to help keep her balanced. Her skin is so warm and soft. It's like a heated cloud. I've never felt anything so appealing. I kept my eyes adverted from where they were begging to look so she wouldn't regret getting this close to me. She took the gown off and put it on the bed.

"Dang" she said frustrated.

I looked at her to see what was wrong and noticed that she was only in her bra and jeans. The bra is a deep pink color that looked lovely against her skin- not nearly as nice as blue but a definite second to it.

"What's wrong love?" I asked while looking into her eyes instead of looking at her body.

"I umm kind of dropped my shirt" she said as she blushed.

I chuckled and bent down to pick it up. I grabbed it and as I was standing back up I couldn't help it that my eyes gazed over her body. She had a large scar on her stomach that looked like it was from a surgery and it caught my attention.

I stood up and handed the shirt to Bella. She had noticed that I looked at her scar and she was looking at the floor almost embarrassed or so it appeared.

"Love, how did you get the scar on your stomach?" I asked softly in hopes that she'd tell me and not close up instead.

"A couple years ago" She sighed and bit her lip. "My doctor at the time found out that my right ovary had grown to be extremely large and it was slowly killing me. They had to remove the ovary and a few other things." She said quietly without looking at me.

"How large was it?" It had to have been huge judging by the size of the scar.

"It was about seventeen pounds and over twelve inches long." She said finally looking up to judge my reaction. I was shocked and I'm sure that it showed on my face.

"Would you show me the whole scar?" I asked curious as to how big it really was.

"Are you sure?" She asked unsure.

"_Only_ if you will allow it. If it makes you uncomfortable then please forget it, love."

She bit her lip and lifted her shirt up to bottom of her ribs and pulled the top of her pants down a little. I had to calm myself at the sight at seeing Bella like this. She was so beautiful no matter what she thinks.

The scar went from right below her waistline up to her belly button, around the left side of it and up to the bottom of her ribs. It was huge and I can only imagine how painful it was after the surgery. I cringed at the thought of that pain.

She was looking at me with uncertainty in her eyes. I can tell that she's embarrassed at her scars and thinks they make her less than beautiful but she's wrong. She could never be anything other than gorgeous and she needs to see that inside of herself.

I got down on my knees, making sure to still have a hold of her so she didn't fall, and I leaned in and kissed her scar from the bottom to the top. I hadn't realized my actions until I finished. I really hope she doesn't hate me being that forward. To be honest, it surprised me that I did something like that. I have never been with a woman or even touched one like I just kissed Bella. Perhaps, I made a mistake but I can't take back my actions now so I have to just deal with them.

"Love, you have been through a lot and I'm sorry that you have had to deal with so much." I told her as I stood up next to her again. I sat her on the bed so she didn't get too tired and I sat next to her. I pulled her into my lap so that she was facing me. She put her arms around my neck and I kept my hands on her waist.

"Does it bother you?" She asked very quietly- almost afraid of my answer.

"Does what bother me, love?" I asked slightly confused.

"My injuries, my leg, my pain, the fact that I have to take medication, not being able to walk normally, being damaged by _him_, not being strong like you and your family is or even as strong as a normal person. Doesn't it bother you that I'm so different than everyone else? You could have any girl you wanted, human or vampire. What makes me special enough to call you mine?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

I leaned in and kissed her passionately. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. When we pulled away so she could breathe, I placed my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"Bella, you have had a very hard life and things have happened to you that you had no control over. How could I ever hold that against you? Yes, you are different than everyone else and that is what makes you so special to me. You aren't shallow and vain. You aren't immature and flimsy. Bella, you are strong, independent, intelligent, funny, and you love me. How could I not be completely in love with that?

"You have survived more than most people I know and yet you still have such a positive attitude. Do you not understand my feelings for you? Bella, I love you with every part of my being. These things that you consider to be weaknesses, I don't and I really wish you could see just how strong you are." I told her with as much sincerity as I could. I just really wish she would see her as I do.

She smiled and leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't hot and heavy, but I could feel her love in it.

She pulled her shirt on and I helped her with her sneakers. I had forgotten to bring her crutches or her brace so I went to get her a wheelchair because she said it would look odd if she carried me out of the hospital.

I found a wheelchair and went back to get Bella. Once she was situated we said goodbye to Carlisle and was on our way out of the hospital when Bella gasped suddenly.

I stopped and saw where she was staring. It was a woman who looked very similar to Bella and the picture Emmett brought back from his mission. I realized that this must be her mother.

_Where is he? He has to be here! _

Her mind was frantic as she was searching for someone.

I didn't know if Bella wanted to see her or not but this was the only way to get to the car so we had to go by her. Maybe if we hurried she wouldn't see us.

"Bella, we have to go by her. Will you be okay?" I asked her in a vampire tone, knowing that she can now hear it. She sighed and nodded so I continued towards the door at a quick humanly pace.

Unfortunately her mother turned around and saw Bella and looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Is that my Isabella in a chair yet again?" She asked in a calm voice despite her frantic mental state.

Bella didn't respond so I kept pushing her but her mother didn't let up and stepped in the middle of our path.

"Now, Bella, is that any way to treat mommy? You should be a little more respectful towards your elders and most of all your own mother." She feigned hurt.

"You are_ not_ my mother any longer."Bella replied in a firm and strong voice.

"Sure I am. I gave birth to you unfortunately, so therefore you are mine forever." Renee' smirked.

"No, you stopped being my mother when you allowed Phil to abuse me like he did. I came to you and told you and you just laughed, _laughed!_ What mother does that?" Bella asked as her anger began to rise.

"You were a sorry excuse for a daughter so why wouldn't I allow him to do what he wanted to? You were of no use to me. You should have died in that accident and I regret that you didn't"

Now _my_ anger was rising and I wanted to put Renee' in her place but I knew that Bella had to release her emotions to move on from this.

"I did die though. I died inside when you let Phil hurt me like that. He hurt me in every way possible-mental, emotional, physical, and even sexual. Yes, _mother_, he took me and made me his little play toy and you just allowed him to do it. That is not what mother does so as far as I am concerned you are no longer, nor have you ever been, my mother. You are dead to me." Bella said so coldly that I swear that she seemed like a vampire when she said this.

She turned to me and looked up into my eyes. "Edward, can we go home now, please?" Bella asked me as softly as she could with so much anger searing through her at the moment.

"Of course love, we can" I told her soothingly.

"Love? HA! Right. Isabella, he is probably just using you for your pants. You are only good for being on a bed and will never be worth anything more than that. You are a pathetic excuse for a lady." Renee' said while laughing.

"I wouldn't be talking _Renee'_, I know what you did after you left my father" Bella replied and looked at me to tell me that it was time to leave.

"You little whore, how dare you speak to me like that!" Renee' yelled at her.

I couldn't take it anymore. Bella didn't deserve to be spoken to like this. "Renee', I advise that you leave and never come near Bella again or you will have my entire family to deal with. And don't you _ever_ dare speak to her like that again or you will regret the very words that you speak" I growled at her. She took a step back but tried to hide her fear.

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't listen, little boy?" She taunted.

"Oh trust me; you do not want to find out." I glared at her with all the hate I could. Apparently it worked because she gulped loudly and turned around and walked away quickly.

Once she was gone I looked down at Bella and I could see that she was trying to not cry. I couldn't imagine how hard this must be on her. "Bella, I'm so sorry." I said as I wiped away the one lone tear that found its way out of her eyes.

"No, Edward it's fine. I needed to get that off of my chest. I'm sorry that you had to hear all of that." She apologized with sadness in her eyes.

"No Bella, it is I who must apologize. I shouldn't have allowed her to speak to you like that." I responded knowing how much I was at fault.

"Hmm… why don't you give me a kiss and we'll be even" she smirked.

I know that she just wanted to change the subject so I obliged her for now. I leaned down and kissed her lips. She went to tangle her hands in my hair but I pulled away and kissed her once more time. "Later, love." I winked and she blushed and nodded.

"Bella, wait here for a second while I speak with the secretary, please" she nodded and I went to the secretary.

"Hello Janessa. I was wondering, the woman who was just speaking with us, do you know why she was here?" I asked so I could get the information either out of her lips or her mind.

"Hello Edward. It's very nice to see you again. Yes, I do actually. She was asking about her husband. Apparently he went missing and she hasn't heard from him in two days and got worried so she is looking around for him and came here to see if he has been admitted." She said while trying to flirt with me.

I smiled and thanked her for the information. I was about to leave but turned back around and looked at Janessa. "Oh and please inform everyone that that woman is not allowed back into this hospital unless it is for an absolute emergency per request of my father. Please make sure that everyone is highly aware of who this woman is and what she looks like. Thank you."

I smiled at her which I shouldn't have because now she has it in her mind that she and I are meant to be together. Wow, teenage girls are unbearable. One thing I love about Bella is how mature she is.

I went back to Bella and she looked up at me. "What did you need to ask her?" She questioned.

"I asked her why Renee' was here" I told her vaguely. I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not.

"And, why was she here?" Bella asked curious.

I sighed. "Well, apparently she was here because she hasn't seen Phil in two days and was worried. She says that he's missing." I couldn't understand the emotions on her face but one of them was definitely fear.

"What does it mean?" She asked with emotion thick in her voice.

"Honestly, I don't know, love. We'll have to wait for Carlisle to come home and then we'll inform everyone in the family at the same time. We'll figure it out, love. For now, let's get us home and make good on that kiss promise" I winked at her and she giggled.

On our way home, I couldn't help but worry that with Phil missing something has changed for the worst.

* * *

**SO…………..What did you all think? Please let me know. **

**I have been asked about the whole Phil/James situation. I would love to hear your theories on it and what you think is going on. If you are correct, I'll tell you and I'll give you a look into the future of the story. Yes, I will be like Alice for it..lol**

**Let me know what you think so far. Press the little green button OR I will leave another mean cliffhanger. I know I'm evil :D**


	15. Nomads

**A/N: Thank you all for your support. I really enjoyed reading your theories on the James/Phil situation. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who figured it out :) **

_***** **_**This chapter will explain it a little more but if you can't figure it out by the end of this chapter then I'm sorry but you're very blonde!**

***** This review made me crack up! From: Night Orchid-** **"Umm...*nudge nudge* "you are Renee right? Well the fans at fanfiction have a gift for you...*swings a (metal) bat at Renee's kneecaps* "be careful or we will make sure you swim with the fishes!! How does it feel?"**

***** Yes, this takes place in the infamous vampire baseball scene but it is of course my variation. I am terribly sorry that I didn't include a lot of detail of it because we got enough from both the book and the movie to understand it. Plus, the game wasn't the point of the chapter. **

***** I hope you like it. Read and Review to let me know!**

**

* * *

**

_**EPOV**_

"Carlisle, what do you think this means?" I asked him worried. We were currently all sitting at the dining room table while Bella slept. I hated to keep things from her but I didn't want to worry her either.

"I do not know to be honest. We are not even sure if his disappearance has any relevance to us." He stated calmly even though I could see through his thoughts that he was worried as well.

"I just find it a very big coincidence that the man whom has hurt Bella so much just randomly disappears without any trace of where he has gone." I said sarcastically.

"You do have a point, Edward but that does not mean that it is of our concern yet." He said and turned to Alice. "Has the vision of Bella changed at all?"

She nodded her head. "No, but I keep getting flashes of a female traveling with a male. They drink human blood and are going to be around here. The female has been around here within the past week but the male is coming to join her. I haven't seen anything suspicious but I think we should still be aware of this and anything that it could mean."

Carlisle thought for a moment then turned back to me. "See Edward? It's very possible that the female just decided to feed and he was her unfortunate target."

I scoffed. "Not unfortunate enough if you ask me." Esme shot me a disapproving look and I looked down and apologized for my rude behavior.

"But Carlisle, what about Alice's vision? It hasn't changed." I protested.

"Alice has not seen anything in any of her visions to suggest that it is Phil who will hurt Bella. It could be someone else entirely."

"Oh great! Just when we only had one psycho to worry about, now we have to worry about everyone." I said agitated.

"Listen, Edward. Please calm down. It will do no good for Bella to see you in this state and it will be best if we all have clear minds. As of right now, there is no threat that we are aware of so we need not bring unnecessary stress to Bella. She has enough to deal with right now as it is." Carlisle said with authority and fatherly love.

I looked down ashamed and nodded my head.

"Alright. For now, I think it is best if we all continue on our day to day activities as normal and we just need to keep an eye out for Bella. One of you should be with her at all times if possible and if Alice sees anything, she will let us know. But until there is reason to be concerned, I would appreciate it if you not make this hard on Bella. She is just now starting to get some semblance of normalcy and I can see how good an effect it is having on her." He looked at us all and we all nodded.

He dismissed us and I asked if I could speak with him. He led me into his study and asked me to sit down.

"Now, Edward, what can I do for you?" He smiled.

"Have you figured out anything about the dream and Bella's hearing that occurred yesterday?" I asked hoping he would have some answers.

"No, I am sorry I haven't found any answers for you. I do have a theory though."

I nodded for him to continue.

"I only have a theory for the dream, not the hearing though. Perhaps this connection you have with Bella allowed you to enter her mind, like you can with others, because she needed you. Perhaps, whatever wall she has up around her mind, in that moment when in her dream she needed you so badly, those walls came down so that you could get to her."

I thought about what Carlisle said and I guess it did make sense. From what I saw in her dream, she needed me with all her being to save her so I guess it would make sense that she'd allow her wall down, even subconsciously, so I could get to her.

"What about it being like a vision?" I asked him still uncertain of this whole thing.

He looked at me and shook his head. "I am sorry, _that_ I am not sure of. I suppose it is possible that it could be early signs of a gift but Eleazar has not felt that from her either times that he has met with her so I doubt that it would be such. Other than that, I have no ideas as to what it could mean." He said disappointed. He is used to having the answers that we needed.

I smiled at him to show my appreciation which made him feel better about the situation. "I wanted to ask you something else. Yesterday when you injected Bella, I could smell her blood for the first time but it had no hold on me unlike how other blood does. I was wondering if you knew why that would be."

"You felt no need for it?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I could smell it but, no I didn't need nor want it."

He seemed to be deep in thought. "Well it is unusual to say the least but perhaps the connection you have with her overruled your predatory instincts." He mused.

I didn't know that it was possible to overrule my want for human blood but nothing with Bella is ever normal. She continually finds ways to amaze me.

"Edward-"His voice pulled me out of my own thoughts. "I wanted to talk to you about this connection with Bella. The events that have occurred recently got me curious and I did some research." He said as he walked to his bookcase and pulled down a book.

He walked over to me and handed it to me while resuming his position of leaning against his desk.

I looked at the book that he handed me and it was the same one that he had given to me when he theorized that Bella and I were soul mates.

I looked at him confused. "Yes, I know Carlisle. You believe us to be soul mates. You have already informed me of this theory."

"While that is true, Edward, I think I may have been wrong." He said.

I shook my head. "Carlisle, Bella and I _are_ soul mates. There is no doubting that."

"No, Edward. I do not doubt it but I think I may have underestimated this connection between you two." He said suddenly happier than he was before.

I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. What he was saying made little sense to me. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know about 'twin flames'?" He asked.

Twin flames? I cocked my head to the side-a habit I have gotten from Bella. "What are twin flames?" I asked him.

He told me to open to page 56 and I did so. On the top of the page it read "Twin Flames" to title the passages that followed.

"_In Greek mythology, humans originally consisted of four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. Zeus feared them and their power so he split them in half, condemning them to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete them. This is what was thought to be one's soul mate. The other half to themselves where only this one person could complete you. This bond is supposed to be extremely strong and unbreakable. However, there is a bond that is even stronger and thought to be the strongest bond that can be between two people. That bond is "Twin Flames". __Twin Flames are two people in two separate bodies that share the same Soul."_

I stared at Carlisle in disbelief. Did he actually think that I would believe that Bella and I shared the same soul? That she, so innocent, pure and human, shares a soul with me, a damned monster? I had no soul and I knew for a fact that Bella wasn't soulless.

Carlisle saw the disbelief on my face and shook his head. "Just read the book and think about it, please Edward." He urged me.

I couldn't deny him such a simple request as reading a book so I nodded.

"Great. Now, where I was going with this explanation was that I believe that this theory may explain why Bella could reach out to you like she did, why you had that experience with her blood, and definitely why you have such a connection with her. Even if you do not believe me Edward, please just keep an open mind." He nearly begged me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Carlisle. I know that I can always come to you and I appreciate your help with all of this. I can't guarantee anything, but I do promise you that I will think about it." He nodded at me showing that he understood. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'd rather go so I will be there when Bella awakens." I said politely to him.

I was raised to be a gentleman and that side of me has stayed with me even after all of these years. He nodded and bid me farewell.

I went to lay with Bella until she awoke and also to think about what Carlisle told me. I can't say that I fully believe him but I also can't deny the connection that I have with Bella.

She was still asleep when I got to her room so I slipped softly into her bed and she instantly moved to curl up against me. It was amazing how she could sense me even in my sleep.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I decided that since I had nothing else to do, I would read what Carlisle wanted me to.

I opened the book to where I previously was and began reading.

"…_At the point when they are ready to be united with one another, Twin Flames are almost identical. They truly complement each other and it is a hardship for them to be apart. They also have a very strong bond and often have telepathy with each other. Their lives even before meeting each other have many parallels."_

"_The two halves of one soul have been called twin souls, twin vibrations, twin rays, or twin flames. Said another way, you only have one twin aspect of your soul in the entire universe who vibrates at the same frequency of light that you do. Soon after our souls are created we left the joy and bliss of the Absolute to enter and experience the physical universe, in which we currently find ourselves. Originally we were ONE complete soul, one family, one Being. There was no separation, just complete joy and unspeakable bliss. However, when we left the Absolute to enter our universe of duality and opposites, all of that changed. _

"_The ONE Soul, which was originally whole, began to separate and divide into smaller and smaller fragments of Itself over the ages to allow us to eventually relate to people of other races, nations, and families. At the end of this cycle division, our individual souls made one final and very painful decision. We separated from our twin, the other half of our soul-self, when we lost our way on the planet Earth and became physical man and physical woman. We did this for a reason. As part of the divine plan, separation had to be experienced at all soul levels. This included twins within the same soul, so that we could initially experience and feel what separation was like. Then, when the time was right, we would reverse the entire process and experience the ecstatic joy of reunion._

"…_and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other's sight even for a moment."_

I closed the book and set it on the side table. I lay back and got as close to Bella as I could without waking her. It feels so comforting to be next to her warmth. It makes me feel a little warmer and a little more human.

Thoughts swirl around in my head as my brain tries to understand everything that is going on.

First, Alice has a vision that Bella will be attacked and either die or be close to it.

Second, the man whom we assumed was the one to hurt Bella, has gone missing and we have no idea where he is.

Third, Bella seems to be experiencing powers which can't be explained and she can now hear when vampires speak at a speed that humans should _not_ be able to even slightly hear.

Last but not least, Carlisle theorizes that Bella may be my Twin Flame. This means that she shares the same soul as I. This can't be true because vampires do not have the luxury of retaining a soul. We are soulless monsters. Bella is pure and innocent. She is far from soulless. However, I cannot deny the connection that we have. This Twin Flames theory does certainly sound like it would fit what we have but I cannot bring myself to believe that Bella shares the same soul as I. She is too pure for that.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't heard Bella awaken. She moved and I looked down at her only to see her staring back up into my eyes. She moved her hand and caressed my cheek so softly that it felt as if a feather grazed it.

"There is something wrong." She stated, not questioned.

I sighed. "I am just thinking love. There is nothing to worry about." I smiled reassuringly at her but she only glared back at me.

"Edward, I thought we were passed this and we could be completely honest with each other." She said as she looked down but not before I saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Love, look at me." I asked but she didn't look up. "Please" I urged her.

She looked up and I could still see the hurt in her eyes. "Bella, love, I'm sorry if I have upset you. I never meant to and you must know that." I said gently to her.

"I know you would never mean to hurt me, Edward, but I hate that you feel that you have to keep things from me. You should know by now that I can handle anything that is thrown at me." She said with determination evident in her voice.

"I know that, love. It is just in my nature to protect you. I feel very protective of you." I explained.

"I know. I love that about you and I most certainly love you." She smiled and I returned it equally. "So I would appreciate it very much if you could have faith in me and tell me what's going on" She said with hope in her voice.

How could I deny her this even though I didn't particularly care for it?

I sighed in defeat. "The family and I discussed some things whilst you were sleeping." I began and I could see the hurt in her eyes once again because the family didn't include her in their meetings as if she wasn't part of the family which wasn't it at all. "We just didn't want to wake you after the day you had from the hospital" I explained to her.

She sighed and nodded. "I suppose I should thank you for that. I really did need to sleep. So I guess you are forgiven for now" she winked at me.

I chuckled in response. "Why, thank you Miss Swan".

"You are most welcome Mr. Cullen" She replied just as playfully as I had been.

I chuckled again before my tone turned serious once again. "So we discussed Phil being missing. We decided to check into it."

"There is something else. Alice had another vision." She stated not questioned.

"How did you know that?" I asked her curiously.

"I don't know. Just a feeling I guess." She shrugged.

I shook my head to clear my curiousness. "Yes, Alice keeps getting flashes of a female vampire coming near here. We aren't quite sure what it means or why she would be coming around here. We are guessing that it is to feed."

She shuddered as she realized that this female would probably drink human blood instead of animals.

_Female and male. Two not just one unfortunately._ I thought to myself.

I instinctively held her closer. She instantly snuggled into me and it was quite for a moment but the silence was very comfortable.

"What about the male?" She asked

Confused I asked, "What male?"

"The male she is traveling with." She said simply.

Now I was very confused. I know I hadn't mentioned anything about a male and I know she couldn't hear what was being said last night because I made sure that she was asleep and had Jasper keep tabs on her to inform us if she woke up.

"How did you know about a male?" I asked as confusion held me down.

"You just said "Female and male. Two not just one, unfortunately" I heard you…" She looked at me as she cocked her head to one side as she always does when she is highly confused.

"Bella, I thought that. I didn't say that." I told her still utterly confused myself.

"No, Edward, I heard you say it aloud." She said as she started to get frustrated at our confusion.

"No, love, I assure you that I thought it." I stopped for a moment. "First you hear something that Carlisle and I say that is purposely too low for you to hear, then you have a 'vision' in your dream, and now you can read my mind. How is this possible?" I mused more to myself than to her.

"What are you saying? That I can read minds? You know that is absurd, Edward" She said as if I was insane.

"Well then, how do you explain being able to tell me a detail that was in my mind and hadn't left my lips?" I asked still completely unsure of the situation.

Maybe I _was_ insane. She's human, she can't have these abilities. No, I know what I have witnessed them and she _does_ somehow have these abilities.

There was only one person that I could turn to for answers. "Carlisle" I said not louder than my regular voice knowing that he would hear me anyways.

Not more than five seconds later there was a knock at the door and we beckoned him to come in.

"Yes, Edward, Bella, did you need something from me?" Carlisle asked politely, even though I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Carlisle, something new has happened with Bella..." I began and he nodded, urging me to continue.

"As impossible as it sounds, she just read my mind." I told him and he stared at us both open-mouthed and shocked. I have never seen Carlisle in this manner before and that worried me.

"Are you absolutely sure, Edward?" He asked me as if I had just imagined the whole ordeal.

I raised my eyebrow and stared at him incredulously. "Am I sure? Of course I am sure Carlisle. I wouldn't have called for you to come in here and speak with us if I wasn't sure." I muttered back sarcastically.

That seemed to snap him out of his daze. "Oh, right. Of course not, son. I apologize, I am just taken aback about this. After everything that has happened with Bella and her abilities, with her being mere human, it just shocked me that there is more to it." He explained.

"Yes, of course. I am sorry for my sarcasm but of course this has shocked me just as much as you. How is this possible with her being human, Carlisle?"

He stared at Bella for a while without speaking. I knew well that she hated the spotlight and she quickly began to blush and push her face into my chest.

"To be honest, son, I am not sure. Bella, can you hear anything from my mind?" He asked, intrigued by her.

"Hmm. No, I can't. I'm sorry" She apologized.

I kissed her forehead. "Silly Bella, there is nothing to be sorry for. We are just curious about what is going on, that's all, love." I told her soothingly.

Her kindness has always amazed me. She always put others before herself. She is the most selfless being I have ever seen.

_Edward, have you read that book which I gave you?_ Carlisle asked through his thoughts.

I nodded. Not sure what this has to do with anything.

_Something in the passages said that twin flames can sometimes be telepathic with one another. Perhaps this is a result of my theory._ He suggested.

I shook my head at him but not enough for Bella to notice. I don't even know if I believe his theory or not and for Bella to be able to read my mind, there had to be another explanation.

"Well, I will do some research and try to find an answer. If anything else occurs, please inform me." Carlisle said as he left the room-leaving Bella and me alone again.

"Edward, what does this mean? Each day I get less and less normal. Is there something wrong with me?" She was struggling to hold back tears.

"Bella, shh. No. Nothing is wrong with you, love. If anything, I can hear voices in my head, so there is something wrong with _me_" I said, trying to calm her down.

"Yes there is! I'm not normal! You can't smell my blood, I can hear vampire-speak, I am seeing visions while I dream, and now I read your mind! .!" She was now crying.

I did the only thing I could- I held her as tightly as I could without hurting her.

"It's alright love. We will figure this out, together. I promise you. You'll never be alone again, love." I told her and I believed every word of it.

"Do you promise?" She asked me as she looked up at me through tear-filled eyes.

"What?"

"Do you promise that you'll never leave me?" She asked in a whisper as she looked back down at the bed.

I raised her chin so I could look into her beautiful brown eyes. "I promise you. Bella Marie Swan. I promise that I will _never_ leave you" I poured as much emotion into my words as I could so she could easily see the truth in them.

"I love you, Edward" She said as she leaned her whole body into mine and laid her head on my chest.

I combed my fingers through her hair as I told her, "I love you too, my Bella, Forever".

"Forever" she smiled into my chest as she said it.

Could I keep her forever? I couldn't possibly damn her to a half-life like ours. Always living in the shadows and just on the edges of society, never fully being accepted into it and never being able to live completely normally.

But then again, Bella had to deal with so much pain every day and I never want her to feel a pinprick, let alone the pain that she already does. But, with the transformation required to keep her forever would make her daily pain seem like a walk in the park. Could I put her through that? But could I really stand to have her grow old and eventually die?

I leaned my face into Bella's hair and sighed while inhaling her scent. She had the most amazing floral scent ever. Freesias, she smelled like freesias. Without the worry of smelling her blood, I can truly enjoy just smelling her. It always calms me.

I pushed my thoughts aside as I heard Bella's stomach growl.

I chuckled. "Almost sounds like us when we hunt" I teased her.

She glared at me. "Well perhaps we should go find a mountain lion then" She started laughing as did I.

"Alright, love, why don't you go and take your human moment while I go start some breakfast for you?"

"Okay, thank you" She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her lips. It was a short kiss but it left me wanting more but knowing I couldn't have more. Not until Bella was ready and I surly would push her. I will take whatever she gives me and be satisfied with it.

I left her room and headed to the kitchen where Esme was pulling something from the oven.

"I thought that Bella would like some breakfast so I made some cinnamon rolls for her. I hope you don't mind that I cooked for her. I know that you have been helping in that area but I feel like I am being useless in caring for her." She tried to explain her intentions.

I laughed. "Esme, trust me, I'm sure she will enjoy them and be thankful for your effort. Plus, I don't mind at all. I am sure you cook a lot better than I do." I winked at her and she chuckled.

Five minutes later Bella came to the table dressed beautifully. She had on a pair of flared blue jeans with a black and gold hoodie that held her curves perfectly. I _really_ must remember to thank Alice for her fashion sense.

I went over to Bella and embraced her in a hug. "You look beautiful, love" I told her as I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" She said with a straight face, betraying no emotion.

"Is it now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" she said simply.

"Ah, then Miss Swan. You are the most amazing and beautiful creature to ever grace this earth" I told her seriously but had a light tone so I wouldn't scare her away.

"I think you need your eyes checked" she said while pointing her finger into my chest.

"No, vampires have perfect vision and then some, thank you very much" I told her feigning hurt.

She just laughed and I did as well as I led her to the table and pulled out her chair to sit down.

I watched as she ate. I was totally entranced by her presence. She looked so human and beautiful while she ate. She would nod her head and have a smile as she ate that showed she really enjoyed her food.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked as she finished her food.

"Well, Alice saw a storm heading towards us so we were thinking about playing some baseball in a little while." I said.

"Really?" She asked interested.

"You'll come with us, right? I am sure that Esme would need an umpire so she can play catcher" I said with a smile.

Her eyes widened. "Really? I could kind of play?" She asked in small voice.

"Of course! Well, that is if you don't mind playing umpire because vampire baseball is somewhat dangerous actually." I tried to explain. I shuddered at the thought of her getting hurt but I wouldn't deny her playing at least somehow.

"I'd love to." She said with the largest smile I've seen on her so far.

I know that she must never have had the chance for sports and things of that matter because of her injuries.

I frowned. "You've never played, have you?"

She looked down and blushed. "Well, I used to play on the softball team when I was younger. Before my accidents. I played catcher" she looked up as she said this. Her eyes gleamed with a sparkle of her memories.

"Really? Were you good?" I asked intrigued.

"Yeah, kind of." She blushed and looked down.

I lifted her chin and looked at her. "Being good at something is nothing to be ashamed of, love." She nodded with blush still evident on her cheeks. "What other sports did you play?" I asked curious to see how athletic she used to be.

"I played basketball, volleyball, softball, I loved swimming but was never on the team, and…" She stopped and looked down again.

"What, love?" I asked confused as to why she stopped.

"I kind of was on the wrestling team" She said in a soft voice.

"What?!" Came a loud voice from upstairs.

In the matter of seconds, Emmett was standing right next to Bella but his sudden appearance didn't startle her like it should have.

"You were on the wrestling team??" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, I was" She replied shyly.

He laughed his booming laughter and clapped me on the back. "Better be careful Eddie. Your girl is tough and even though you are a vampire, I'm sure she could still kick your stone-cold butt"

I glared at him and turned my attention back to Bella. "Did you enjoy wrestling?"

"Yes, very much. I was the only girl on the team so it was awkward at first. Then the coach had it out for me because he didn't want a girl on this team but couldn't kick me off so he paired me up with the largest guys there were to try and break my commitment. I was only nine at the time and they were like fifteen." She blushed.

"Did you beat them?" Jasper asked out of nowhere. He was instantly enthralled in Bella's story of her sports days.

"Actually, yes, most of the time. I was very good for a first year newbie. The coach hated me with a passion but from the matches, I always brought back the bronze, silver, or gold." She explained.

"If you don't mind me asking sis, why did you want to wrestle?" Jasper asked curiously.

She blushed as she told us. "Actually it started out because the coach said girls couldn't wrestle so I tried my best to prove him wrong. Then I actually began to really enjoy the experience. Plush what girl doesn't love the chance to laugh at guys they've beat in a 'male' sport?" She giggled.

Wow. We all just stared at her shocked. She had to have been amazing to win against guys double her size like that. Not to mention she was so young at that time.

"Damn, please don't get mad at me" Emmett joked.

"Right, like I, a mere mortal, could inflict harm onto you guys" she said sarcastically.

"Just think if you were a newborn!" Jasper said in thought. He has dealt with many newborns in his vampire life so he was thinking about how powerful she'd be.

"A newborn?" Bella asked confused.

"Nothing, love." I said hastily to have everyone drop the subject. I didn't want her to think about any of this yet until she really wanted or had to.

"Edward…" She warned me with her voice.

I groaned and caved into her while my brothers laughed at my resolve crumble. "Fine. What they mean is a newborn vampire. After we are bitten, we become new to this life and we are a lot stronger than other vampires for the first year or so because we still have our human blood running through our veins."

"So, I would be stronger than Emmett?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"As if!" Emmett scoffed.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, love, very much stronger than Emmett."

She got this smile to her and faced him. "Then, I challenge you to an arm wrestling match if I ever get changed" She smiled sweetly at him.

"You're on little sis!" He shook her hand to seal the deal.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Yes I was thinking about her change just earlier, but to know that she just said it out loud pulled at my long-dead heart.

"Bella?" I was at a loss for words.

She turned back towards me and had concern in her eyes as she gazed at my apparent pained expression.

"Edward! What's wrong?" She asked panicked and looked to my brothers for help.

"Nothing, love. You just took me by surprise. Do you really want to be changed?" I asked her, fearing her answer.

"Oh, that. To be honest, I haven't even really thought about it. I was just trying to deflate Emmett's male ego" She said brushing my worries aside.

I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding and sighed in relief.

"_Right!_ Like _you_ could deflate _my_ ego. You wouldn't have won any ways." He said with a grunt and left the room stomping his feet the whole way.

We all burst out laughing. Emmett could be very childish at times but that is why we all have a soft spot in our hearts for him.

Bella and I went to our separate rooms and got changed so we could go and play ball. I knew that being umpire wouldn't really be much compared to the playing that the rest of us would be doing, but it was the best we could offer under the circumstances.

I just hope that everyone is careful around her. I cringed at the thought of her getting hurt but she was only playing umpire. How much trouble could she get into doing that? I refused to answer myself because knowing Bella, she'd get struck by lightning or some other absurd catastrophe.

We met the rest of the family in the living room and headed for the clearing. I pulled Bella onto my back and held her legs around me as I ran so she would be safe and not fall off of me.

I had thought that Bella would be scared while I was running, but I could hear her excited laughter. Apparently she enjoyed this just as much as I did and I enjoyed it so much better now that Bella was on my back enjoying it with me. This made me join in her laughter.

I felt her shift and her lips were on my ear now. For the first time in nearly a century, I almost hit a tree because her presence really distracts me but luckily it was second nature to run. She leaned in till she was fully pressed to me, "I love you Edward Mason" She said softly to me.

I felt her love flow through me as she called me by my human name. Since Bella has come into my life, I have realized that she has brought some of my humanity back to me and for that I owe her everything that I could possibly offer.

We arrived at the clearing as did everyone else. I know that Bella could have walked with me, but I loved the feeling of her so near to me. It was comforting and although I wasn't yearning for her blood, this closeness made me yearn for other human things. My God! I have become such a seventeen year old boy lately. I shook those thoughts from my head and met up with the rest of my family.

I set Bella easily on the ground and held her until she got the feeling in her legs to come back. Esme came over and assured me mentally that she would make sure nothing happens to Bella. I silently thanked her for her love of Bella. She thought of Bella as her own and it pleased me to know that she loves Bella as family already. Bella deserved a family and she is gaining one to which I couldn't be more pleased.

"Alright, it will be Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett against Edward, Rosalie, and Me." Alice said as she divided up the teams.

"That's not fair! You have two powers on your team and all we can do is manipulate lousy emotions!" Emmett whined. "No offense Jazz" He sulked.

"None taken" Jasper replied sarcastically.

Alice intervened in the sulking and sarcasm "and Esme will be a permanent catcher and Bella will be umpire. Anyone _else_ have a problem with _my_ divisions?" Alice asked daring anyone to protest again.

Everyone quickly shook their head no and she got on the pitchers' mound to begin the game. Everyone got into their positions and I saw Bella standing by Esme and I blew her a kiss.

"Gross. Edward, please stop air sucking with your girlfriend!"

I growled at Emmett and just smirked at him. I had always been the seventh wheel while everyone else had their mate. I am enjoying making up for all that time alone and I couldn't imagine being with anyone other than my precious Bella.

"Come on! Please keep those emotions to yourself" Jasper groaned.

"Oh right, like I have never read them from your mind!" I shot back.

"Come on children and let's begin." Esme jumped in.

"Bella!" Jasper groaned.

"Sorry" She said quickly as she blushed and looked down.

Emmett boomed out in laughter and I was stunned. I hadn't known that Bella had _those_ feelings toward me. I was shocked and I felt happy and giddy.

It was hard to do, but I had to focus. I would make Bella proud today. I winked once at Bella and turned my attention to the game as it started.

Alice, with her amazing pitching skills, got the other team out quite quickly and it was our turn up at bat. I instantly ran at vampire speed to Bella and pulled her in my arms. I kissed her and when I pulled away I asked, "Are you enjoying the game?"

She nodded. "Actually, I am enjoying myself quite much. I have a sexy boyfriend with mad skills" She said and I looked at her shocked.

I quickly recovered and brought a smirk to my face. "Sexy, huh?"

"Oh yes, very." She said as she brought her lips to mine. I picked her up a little by her waist so she could reach easier but not but hurt her at the same time.

_I hear a heartbeat but I can't smell any human blood. That's very odd. I wonder if maybe it's just an animal. Hmm. One way or another, I heard someone playing baseball and I think we need something to get our stress out. The chase of humans doesn't seem to do it anymore. Shame, I always have loved playing with my food…._

I instantly zoned in on these foreign thoughts. I knew they were vampires and dangerous. I turned to Bella, horrified. I was pulled out of my own thoughts when Alice began speaking aloud but still low enough so the traveling vampires wouldn't hear her.

"How did I not see this? I am so sorry Edward. I'm so sorry" She kept apologizing over and over.

She hasn't seen how this will play out but she knows just as well as I do that this could turn out very badly. I glanced at Bella. What do I do? If I start running then I might possibly trigger their hunt and that would be horrific if Bella was caught whilst vampires were hunting.

I looked pleadingly to Alice and I saw the most recent vision from her mind. If Bella stayed and we just played along, they would leave. This would be our only chance.

Bella looked alarmed up at me, sensing my anxiety and fear. "What is it? What's wrong Edward?" She asked frantically, knowing that something was about to happen.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry" I said as I pulled her to me and kissed her lips quickly before pulling away.

"What's wrong Edward? Please! Tell me." She pleaded with me.

I groaned in frustration. "The others that we mentioned earlier, they are coming because they heard us playing baseball. They heard your heartbeat but think it perhaps is just an animal. I would run with you but Alice has seen that it is best if we just stay here." I told her as gently as I could through the worry and fear of my own.

Her eyes widened. "Will you be okay?" She asked worried about me.

Silly Bella always worried about everyone else but herself. I loved her for this, but I hated how she always worried about the wrong things.

"Bella. We'll be fine. _All_ of us. Do you hear me?" She nodded as she gazed into my eyes. "Good. Now pull down your hair and put it around your neck."

"Like that'll help. I can smell her from across the field." Rosalie said somewhat irritated but also worried for Bella. She has come to feel something for Bella and doesn't want to see her get hurt.

"I know!" I snapped in frustration. "But it's the only thing we have right now." She nodded and I turned back to Bella. "Now, please listen. You _must_ listen to me at all costs and you must stay behind me as much as possible. Do you understand?" I asked her harsher than I meant to but I could hear that the others weren't far off and getting closer by the second so we didn't have much time left.

She nodded. "I love you" she whispered to me as she leaned into my embrace.

"I love you too, my Bella, forever"

I kissed the top of her head and turned around in anticipation of the arrival of danger. Everyone gathered around us and made a barrier between the newcomers and Bella and myself. Everyone has grown attached to Bella and would fight for her and I would die for her without a second thought or a hint of regret. I will let nothing touch her.

I kissed the top of her head once more as I pushed her behind me gently.

We all exchanged worried glances to one another and we readied ourselves for what was to come and not knowing the outcome of it. However, there was something that everyone's mind told me- Nobody would touch Bella today. This made me feel hopeful.

We all tensed when we saw three vampires come through the clearing. Of course it was a male and female just as Alice had predicted but two things startled me- first was that there was a third vampire, a male with them that Alice hadn't seen in any vision and the other startling thing was that the female vampire was the red headed vampire from Bella's dream.

I felt Bella cling to my back so I could tell that she came to the same realization that I had.

They stopped a ways away from us but not far enough for comfort. However, if they decided to attack, we can easily stop them from getting to Bella this way. The three of them stood in a line until the darker skinned one stepped out from the line and Carlisle stepped out from us to greet him.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family." Carlisle looked to each side of him to indicate us as his family."

"Hello. I am Laurent and these are my companions" He greeted us and I could tell from his thoughts that he was genuinely curious about us-Namely our eye color. "We were passing through and heard your game."

"Yes we do enjoy playing on such occasions when the weather permits. However, I must ask that if you stay in this area long that you refrain from hunting in the immediate area. We maintain a permanent residence nearby. I'm sure you understand." Carlisle spoke soothingly and calmly though I am sure some of that came from Jasper.

"Yes, of course we understand and we will honor your requests. Hmm... a permanent residence, is that so?" Laurent asked quite intrigued. I can see from his mind flashes of years of being a nomad and how he apparently never really enjoyed it too much.

_Edward, I am going to try to get them all back to the house so you have time to get Bella out of town. Take her to Port Angeles. _Carlisle warned me.

"Yes, if you would like to come back to our house we could discuss more about it. You will also be more than welcome to the homely pleasures if you wish as well." Carlisle said calmly without a hint of distress. He is always the best at diffusing situations.

"We would appreciate that very much, I assure you. Shall we?" Laurent asked pleased.

"Right this way. Emmett why don't you, Edward, and Bella take the jeep while the rest of us run?" I hadn't even noticed that Emmett brought his jeep. For once I was glad that he liked to drive it all the time instead of running.

I was too caught up on the blonde-haired man in front of us to acknowledge Carlisle. He seemed familiar but not at the same time. I had a feeling that I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't place him. From the group's mind I could tell that he and the female were mates.

The odd thing was that I couldn't get a good read on this male. I realized why- he was a newborn. The eyes didn't give it off because the whole group was human feeders, therefore having brilliant red eyes. The thing that brought me to this realization was the fact that all he thought about was hunting.

He was looking at Bella like he knew her but he couldn't place her just like I cannot place him. I didn't like the way that he was looking at Bella and the instinct to protect my mate was kicking in but I knew that I couldn't obviously break a fight out right now to protect Bella without provocation because we outnumber them but I couldn't risk anyone getting close to her.

I couldn't read anything useful from his thoughts but from the red-head's thoughts I found out that she changed him within the last week.

It's a good thing that he can't smell Bella's blood or else there surely would be a frenzy on our hands. If a newborn smelled human blood, hardly anything could stop them from getting to it.

At this point they were just passing Bella's heartbeat off on the animals in our surroundings. Thankfully the wind was also blowing in the opposite direction, blowing Bella's scent away from the trio. Even though they can't smell her blood, they can smell her scent and unfortunately, it does smell very human.

I broke out of the spell with the blond when Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. I would wait until their attention was elsewhere until Bella and I made our leave so they wouldn't see her limp or they would obviously realize that she wasn't a vampire.

Thankfully, Laurent caught the attention of the other two so I and Bella turned to leave the field and back to the jeep to go to Port Angeles.

At that moment, something very bad happened...

* * *

_**BPOV**_

To say that I was terrified of what was happening before me would be an understatement but thankfully Jasper was helping me to keep calm and keep my heart rate lowered. Apparently they haven't realized that I was human…yet.

There was something odd about the blonde male. He looked very familiar but I couldn't quite place him. I felt more fear when I looked at him than I did the other two which really did not make any sense to me. It's just something about him that makes me feel fear.

Carlisle had introduced us and offered for the three to come back to the house but divided us up so that there would be two vampires with me- Edward and Emmett. I knew Carlisle did that to keep me safe and I appreciate it. I know that I wouldn't stand a chance if I had to go up against a vampire. I am simply human and completely vulnerable.

Edward seemed to be entranced while gazing at the blonde male but the blonde male was looking at me but I kept my eyes downcast enough to be hidden by my hat so he wouldn't see that my eye color was different than the rest of us. Surely then they would know that I was human.

After the others started to leave the field, Edward turned us around so we could leave. He held me up I am assuming in an attempt to hide my limp and the fact that I wasn't a graceful vampire-well not a vampire at all. God knows I'm pale enough but of course that wouldn't be enough I guess.

The moment that Edward turned us, the wind changed direction and caught my hair in its passage.

So quickly, that it was hard to keep up, three things happened- Every Cullen came running at vampire speed to stand in front of me and leaned down into a defensive crouch, Edward pushed me behind him and Esme stood in front of me to protect me, and lastly, the three of the strangers crouched down and bared their teeth at me.

My eyes widened because I have never seen this before. Yes, I have seen Edward, Jasper, and Emmett wrestling and playing around with one another, but I have never seen the true fierceness of vampires.

The only thing I could think of wasn't about my safety but the safety of the rest of the ones I have come to feel as my family.

Edward let out a terrifying growl at the three but I didn't feel frightened by it, I felt safe.

"A human?" Laurent asked confused as if he couldn't believe it.

"The girl is with us" Carlisle told them politely but we all could hear the threat behind his words. I've never seen Carlisle like this. Normally he is so calm and refined.

Laurent cocked his head to the side as he gazed at me. "Yes, her scent is human but I cannot smell her blood." He said obviously even more confused.

"She truly is interesting. She must be an entertaining pet" He mused while still looking at me.

"She is no one's pet" Edward spat with his words dripping with venom.

"I think it is best you leave" Carlisle threatened.

The three of them were obviously outnumbered and stood no chance so they knew they couldn't do anything right now.

"Yes, well, I can see that we're finished here. We will leave you to your games." He smirked.

They all turned to leave after casting one last glance in my direction.

"Son" Carlisle said.

He must have been having a conversation with Edward mentally. Edward nodded and picked me up and carried me bridal style all the way to the jeep. He put me in and buckled me in while Jasper and Emmett got into the jeep as well. I looked at them curiously.

"Bodyguards" Emmett chuckled. I just rolled my eyes at him.

Edward got into the jeep and started speeding out of the forest. I was bouncing up and down on the seat because of the force of it all.

"Look! A human pogo stick!" Emmett boomed and Jasper started laughing as well.

"Haha, very funny you two. I'm so glad that I amuse you both." I said sarcastically.

I turned to Edward and his jaw was clenched and his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that it looked as if his knuckles were going to pop through his skin. "Edward, where are we going?" I asked softly so that he wouldn't get angry with me because I could see how angry he already was.

He looked at me and sighed-his expression instantly softening. "We're going to go to Port Angeles until Alice calls to say the coast is clear."

"I'm sorry" I said as I looked down at my hands, my voice barely above a whisper.

He turned to me with incredulous eyes. "What do _you_ have to be sorry for?"

"It was my fault in the clearing. They were going to attack because I was there" I tried to explain.

"Bella that was _not_ your fault! If anyone is to blame then surely it is me. I brought you into my world without any way to protect yourself. It is I who should apologize Bella. I exposed you unnecessarily to my world and because of that you could have been killed." Edward said with a guilty and pained expression.

"Edward, if you remember correctly, I was technically already in your world years before we even met. I was a part of this world from the beginning. It was only a matter of time before something happened. Plus, I would never leave your world now that I know you, my love" I tried to calm him and show him that none of this was his fault.

He sighed. "Be that as it may Bella, I will protect you. I will do everything that I can and make sure that you are never hurt by my world or yours."

"So will we little sis!" Emmett patted my head.

"Yes, Bella, you are part of this family now and we protect our family." Jasper said with a grin.

"Thank you all. You don't know how much I appreciate that- well maybe you do Jasper." I giggled. "Hopefully there will never be anything else to protect me from" I said.

"Aww. Where's the fun in having a human around when nothing good ever happens?!" Emmett sulked making all of us chuckle at him and instantly lightening the mood. That is one thing I absolutely adored about Emmett, he can make someone see humor when there is none to be found.

I reached out and grabbed hold of Edward's hand and we continued the rest of the drive in silence for the most part.

Somewhere along the way, Jasper got bored of the silence and started manipulating Emmett's emotions. He made Emmett sob for no reason and it also made him tell us everything that he thought was wrong with this world. It actually made the short drive to Port Angeles quite hilarious.

Not much longer after Emmett told us that he didn't think it's fair that there is no pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, we pulled up in front of a hotel. I looked curiously at Edward and he just simply said that we needed a place to stay until Alice called. This made sense.

My stomach promptly growled and Edward asked if Jasper would go get me some food.

"What would you like sis? Please don't make me pick because as far as I know there is no good southern food up here so I'm at a loss for anything else that I can remember tasting good." Jasper told me which made me laugh a little.

I thought for a moment. "How about a pizza? Cheese and black olives please" I said politely.

He nodded and was off to hunt for some pizza.

Edward came back before I could get all of the buckles undone in the jeep with two room keys. My stomach dropped thinking that the boys would be in one room and I in my own. I frowned and Edward chuckled when he saw my frown.

"No love, one is for us and one for the guys." He explained while flashing me a crooked grin.

I blushed and nodded while averting my eyes from his. I couldn't help but think of some very embarrassing things when he said we would have our own room.

"So what does Eddie have planned for tonight?" Emmett asked suggestively which made me blush even more and made Edward glare at him.

"None of your business" Edward replied smugly. This made me blush even more. Oh God, did they have to have this brotherly battle at my expense?

_Come on, Edward, please stop!_ I thought.

"What?" Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

I looked at him confused.

"Uh, nothing" He looked at me oddly. "Come on love, we'll get settled in while we wait for Jasper to return with your supper." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, you go do that but don't have _too_ much fun!" Emmett yelled at us.

I was still blushing as Edward opened our door for us.

"I, umm, need a human minute. Would you mind?" I asked, still blushing. God, I hate blushing!

"Not at all, love. I'll wait here for you" He smiled and I almost melted at his smile.

I took my time in the bathroom, trying to get my emotions under control. I couldn't stop thinking that Edward would be out in the other room, a room which we have all to ourselves, and probably lying on the bed. I threw some water on my face and took a deep breath, readying myself for what was waiting for me in the other room.

Just as I had imagined, Edward was lying on the bed, flipping through the channels on the TV without paying much attention to it.

When he saw me, his face broke into a large smile and he motioned for me to come over. I sat on the side of the bed shyly. Why is this so different now? We always sleep in the same bed and it's never felt awkward like this or made me this shy. Maybe it's because we are really _alone_ right now and not in a house full of vampires who don't sleep.

"Love, why don't you get comfortable? Jasper should be back soon with your food." He said gently.

I looked down at my clothes and realized I didn't have any more. This realization brought my blush back. I looked down to the bed but Edward put his finger under my chin and raised it until I was looking at him.

"What is it Bella?" He asked concerned.

"I… well… I don't have anything to change into to sleep in." I was suddenly embarrassed.

He laughed and started to unbutton his shirt. I looked at him with wide eyes. He just chuckled and handed me the shirt.

"Here love, wear this. It should be large enough on you so that it is more of a night shirt than a regular one." He smiled and got up to turn around and give me some privacy.

"Thank you, Edward." I said as I began to take off my shirt along with my pants and brace.

Once they were off and I had his shirt on, I told him that it was okay for him to turn back around. The moment he turned around, I felt as if I was breathless. Without his shirt on, I saw his chest. It was so sculpted and beautiful. It was perfect. He looked somewhat embarrassed and hung his head a little.

"I'm sorry. I don't have another shirt to put on but if you are uncomfortable…" He began but I cut him off.

"No, please, it's fine" I said quickly.

He laughed at my eagerness. He came to lie on the bed and I lay down on my side facing him.

"Bella, what were you thinking when we were outside when Emmett was teasing us about the room?"

I looked at him for a moment then I told him. "I was asking you to stop in my mind. Why?"

"You know how you had heard my thoughts?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, I believe I heard yours. I heard you asking me to stop. That is why I was looking at you shocked." He explained.

"Really?" I asked shocked myself.

"Yes, love. Odd isn't it?" He asked amused.

"Very. Why is it do you think?"

"I don't know for certain but Carlisle has a theory. He believes that we are Twin Flames." He said with still a bit of amusement as if he didn't believe this fully.

"What are Twin Flames?" I asked.

"They are sort of like soul mates but much stronger. They supposedly can hear the thoughts of their other flame. I have a book on it that he gave me that I will share with you when we get back home." I nodded. "However since I do not have any better theories of my own this is the only explanation we currently have." He said.

"You don't believe this theory, do you?" I asked wondering why he found amusement in it.

"That's difficult to answer really. I do believe that I have with you the connection that they describe but the effects that twin flames supposedly have on each other is sort of what is holding me back. However, you have been nothing but surprises since the day I met you, so I cannot doubt anything is impossible anymore." He finished with the amazing crooked grin of his.

He leaned in to kiss me when we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

I heard a growl from Edward and I just laughed. He was actually pretty sexy when he was frustrated. He opened the door and none other than his brothers were there.

"Hey there Eddie!" they both said in unison.

I heard another growl come from Edward and it made me laugh again. He hated being called Eddie and I know they were doing it to rile him up.

"Thank you for the food but do _not_ call me Eddie." He glared at them.

"Yeah Yeah" Emmett said as he pushed himself into the room followed by Jasper.

They both stopped short and stared at me with open mouths.

Edward stepped in front of them, effectively cutting off their view of me while I got under the covers to hide myself better since I was only in Edward's shirt even though it covered enough of me.

"Excuse me but would you _please_ stop thinking of my girlfriend in that way! What are you even doing in here? Shouldn't you be off hunting or making sure they haven't followed us or even minding your own business?" Edward asked frustrated. Apparently their thoughts weren't too nice right now.

"Can you blame us? Bella is hot!" Emmett tried to look around Edward but Edward effectively cut off his view as he moved in sync with Emmett. Emmett tried a few more times but didn't have any luck.

Edward grabbed the pizza, thanked them for getting it, and shoved them out of the door. He turned to me apologetically. If he could blush I am sure he would be.

"I'm sorry about that. They were very rude and disrespectful towards you." He looked ashamed of his brother's actions.

I giggled. "Do _you_ think I'm hot?" I asked him in my attempt at being seductive.

He started at me with shock for a few moments before he gained his composure.

"Is that even a question?" he came and sat back on the bed facing me. He stroked my cheek with his finger and it left a burning sensation despite his cold temperature. "Bella, you are more than amazing in every way I have seen you. You are very sexy, love." He told me as his eyes darkened and his voice got huskier.

I don't know what possessed me to do it but I leaned in quickly and kissed him deeply. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine in his hair. I tried to pull him to me even though he was already very close to me.

In one swift motion we went from lying on our sides to me straddling Edward without even breaking our kiss. He held onto my waist to keep my balance which I was thankful for. I leaned down until my whole body was pressed to his and I placed my hands on each side of his head to hold myself up.

His tongue swept over my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly and eagerly gave to him. We kissed for what seemed like hours, neither of us tiring of it.

I was now lying on him with our legs intertwined with one another. His hands started to roam and explore my good leg, since his other hand was exploring my back. He broke away since I needed to breathe but trailed kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

"Bella, you are absolutely beautiful. I love you" Edward said between kisses.

He looked into my eyes and I kissed his lips once before responding. "I love you with all my heart, Edward"

He smiled at me and turned us over so he was on top of me. He kissed his way from my pulse point back to my lips.

For the second time tonight, we were interrupted by someone. The song "Sister Psychic" started playing and Edward groaned. He seemed torn between getting it and continuing our kissing.

I laughed. "It's okay Edward, get it. It might be important."

He sighed and got off of me, after giving me one more quick kiss on the lips, and answered his phone. "Alice, this _better_ be important" He growled into the phone.

Somehow I could hear Alice just as clearly as Edward. This hearing thing is very odd.

"Oh, come on Edward. You were only kissing, it's not like you were doing _other_ things" Alice sighed exasperated.

"Stupid psychic pixie vampire" I mumbled.

"I heard that Bella" She yelled into the phone making Edward remove it from his ear and hold it away from him.

I giggled. "Of course you did" I smiled widely at Edward.

He chuckled and turned his attention back to Alice. "What is it Alice?"

"I was just calling to tell you that the three left Forks. They seem to be headed the opposite way of you guys so you are all clear to come back. Though, I am assuming that you'd rather wait the night out since Bella should get some _sleep_." She said suggestively.

"Alright, thank you Alice. Good night." Edward hung up immediately and turned his phone off so we'd have no further distractions.

When I looked at him he just said "if it is a dire emergency then they can contact either Emmett or Jasper".

I nodded and he grabbed the box of pizza and brought it to the bed. He opened it and instantly wrinkled his nose.

"Would you like a piece Edward?" I teased.

"No, thank you. I prefer something a little redder." He replied sarcastically.

"Your loss" I winked.

He watched me eat but I was used to it now so I wasn't self-conscious about it anymore. I went through three pieces before I was full. Pizza was my soft spot. I could eat it every day and never tire of it.

He put the rest of the pizza in the fridge and came back lay down next to me on the bed. He smiled at me which I returned but unfortunately mine turned into a yawn.

He chuckled and moved so I could curl up to him- which I did gladly.

"Good night, Love" He kissed my forehead and I sighed happily.

"Good night". I snuggled in next to him and fell asleep to him humming a beautiful song that I have heard every night that I sleep with him like this.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

As Bella was sleeping I tried to sort out what all happened today. It all started out so perfectly and then three nomadic, blood thirsty, vampires had to come and ruin it. But I can't complain too much since I got a night alone with Bella out of it all.

I am just pleased that they decided to move on and not fight us. They must had realized that they were sadly outnumbered and would lose a fight against us.

I can't shake the feeling that I know the blonde vampire from somewhere which is odd since vampire memories are perfect. Something about him seemed oddly familiar and new at the same time. This can't be though because he is just a newborn.

Then the way he was looking at Bella was the same way that he was looking at me, as if he knew her from somewhere. None of it made sense. I couldn't figure it out and it is irritating me.

I tried to push those thoughts from my mind and focus on the beauty that is lying in my arms right now. I smiled as I pushed some hair away from her face so I could see her better. She was stunning. She was so beautiful inside and out.

Bella has the cleanest and purest heart that I have ever come across. She has faced so much but it has built the person that she is today.

I have been alone for nearly a century and I never even fathomed of finding a mate. I always thought that I was complete within myself and I was happy with only my family as my only companions. However, once I met Bella, I realized how alone I truly was.

Yes, I had my family but I had nobody who truly understood me. Then Bella comes into my life and she knows me better than even my family does and she's only been with us this short while. I'm starting to consider Carlisle's theory after all.

Bella broke into my thoughts when I heard her whimper. I looked down at her face and it was contorted in pain. She must be having a nightmare. I loved that she was able to have the ability to sleep but when it came to nightmares, I wish she did not.

She began holding me tighter and closer until her entire body was pressed into my side. I held her as tightly as I safely could. She started crying and I began to wish she would somehow connect me to her mind again like she did with her last nightmare.

I started stroking her face and her hair to add any comfort that I could. I kissed her forehead and her eyes shot open and she flew up to a sitting position in bed.

She turned to me with a look of horror on her face. "I know who the blonde vampire is…"

* * *

**So…. What did you think? I hope it was all good but if not then I definitely need to know. **

**Do you know who the vampire is? If you do, can you explain it?**

**Let me know what you think. Click the little green button down on the bottom!**


	16. Another Side Of Love

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support. I appreciate it very much :) **

***** To jm1708: The Twin Flames theory is, as far as I know, only mine. I haven't read anyone else having this theory. I actually came across it while I was researching Soul Mates and thought that this fits Edward and Bella more since their love is something unique in itself. And **_**please**_** continue reviewing and babbling on because I actually really **_**do**_** enjoy it!**

***** Yes, people, it is Phil who is the vampire. I hope this chapter explains a little more but there will for sure be more information in upcoming chapters as to how and why he did it. **

***** This chapter includes some pretty intimate things so please don't read that part if you are not comfortable.**

***** This chapter is dedicated to: TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul**

***** Also, there have been a few who have suggested that Bella's power is to copy others' powers and I will say now that that is partially correct but there is a lot more to it than that and it will be known soon.**

***** Please read and review. I love hearing from you all!**

***** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own my pop tart and my soda.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously…**

_She turned to me with a look of horror on her face. "I know who the blonde vampire is…"_

_

* * *

_

_**BPOV**_

"_Isabella, why do you try to resist me? You know that you can't escape me. No matter what happens in life, I will haunt you forever. I will be that thing that bumps in the night and the shadow that moves outside on a dark night. You will never escape me."_

I started in bed, horrified, and looked at Edward with every ounce of fear that I had at the moment.

"I know who the blond vampire is…" I said shaking my head to rid myself of the flashbacks.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. "Love, who is he?" He asked gently as if he were speaking with a child. As stupid as it sounds, I was comforted by his gentleness, even if I am no longer a child.

"It's Phil." I said barely louder than a whisper.

I heard a string of "I knew it!" "How could I be so blind?" come out of Edward's mouth. I just held him closer, hoping to rid myself of this nightmare.

"He always said I couldn't escape him and now damn it he's been created into the one thing that could really make good on his promises" I swore. I felt a surge of anger ripple through me instead of fear. I was done being terrified of him. He no longer held that power over me.

Edward looked at me confused, "What promises, love?"

I sighed and looked into his eyes. "He promised me many times that I could never escape him and that he would always haunt me."

Edward held me tighter when I said this and a low growl came from his chest. "_Nobody_ will harm you Bella. I will make sure of that"

"I trust you, Edward." I said as I smiled at him to show him how genuine I was about it.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered in my ear, "Bella, you are my life now".

There was a knock at the door and at first I tensed but when Edward opened it to find his brothers, it was then that I relaxed.

"Tense there Bella?" Jasper smirked.

"Is Bella here trying to seduce you, Eddie?" Emmett said as he pushed his way into the room.

"Do _not_ call me Eddie!" Edward growled at his brothers who seemed unfazed by his outburst.

I giggled and looked at Edward. "May I call you Eddie, my love?" I asked as innocently as possible knowing he couldn't refuse the puppy dog eyes.

His eyes clouded over for a moment. I looked at Jasper who pointed at Emmett to look at Edward. A moment later, he shook his head and his eyes were darkened, nearly black.

"Yes, love, _you_ may call me Eddie." He smiled down at me.

"I said it before but I will say it once more. _Whipped!"_ Emmett boomed.

Edward came over to the bed and sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. He kissed my forehead and looked back at his brothers. "No, Emmett. I am not whipped, just simply in love. How could I deny her anything?" Edward said as he gazed at me with such a loving expression.

"And so full of lust and desire that it's making me rethink my stance on being straight." Jasper snickered while Emmett fell off of his chair laughing.

"Do you blame me?" Edward smirked at his brothers.

By now, my face was beat red and I was curled up into Edward to hide my embarrassment. Of course the guys just couldn't let it go.

"Come on Bella, I know for a _fact_ that you're just as bad as him." Jasper said while silently challenging me to dispute his answer. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Okay, little human here has spent _way_ too much time with your wife, bro. No offense but I really can't handle another Alice." Emmett looked amused as he glanced at me.

Despite his vulgar humor, Emmett was a great guy. He's just like the brother I always wanted but never had. He was this huge, intimidating guy but under the surface he was a giant teddy bear.

"Yes, you should be scared, Emmy Bear" I winked at him. His smile grew larger at his nickname.

My stomach picked that moment to growl and of course Emmett just had to be the one to crack the joke of the day about it.

"Dang, sis, you sound like the grizzlies I wake up from hibernation!" He said while laughing at his joke.

"Haha. So that means I get to take a swipe at you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not just yet sis. As much fun as I am sure I would have at laughing while you jump around with a hurt hand saying how stupid it was to hit a vampire, Edward would kill me."

As amused as Edward was at our "sibling" banter, he decided to break it up and ordered room service.

While we waited I knew what we had to discuss. "Edward and I figured out who the blonde was from yesterday at the field." Jasper and Emmett looked at me expectantly as I said this.

I took a deep breath to control my hate towards Phil and I continued "It's Phil". They stared at me with wide eyes.

"You mean your step-father is a vampire now?" Emmett asked shocked.

I felt something snap in me at that moment and I was literally seeing red.

"What did you just say?" I snarled at him "How dare you even _think_ that monster has a privilege over me like that! He is _not_ part of my family. He may have married my _darling mother_ "I sneered those two words, "and he may have made me into his unwilling whore, but he does _not _have a claim over me" I growled out.

Realization dawned on me and instantly my hand flew to my mouth as everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Emmett had such emotion on his face but I couldn't even begin to place it.

"Emmett, oh my god, I am so sorry." I said as tears found their way to my eyes.

That seemed to break him out of his trance and he came to kneel before me. He took my hands in his but I couldn't meet his gaze. I lashed out at him like that and I hated myself for it. I'm no better than Phil.

As soon as the guilt and self-loathing found their way to my body, Jasper's head snapped up and looked me directly in the eye. His eyes held fierceness that I am sure would scare normal humans but all the years dealing with my own personal hell, not much really frightens me anymore.

"Bella, don't you _ever_ think that way again. I may not be a mind reader but I can read your emotions. You're wondering if you are really any better than _him_ aren't you?" Jasper asked with venom coating his tone.

I nodded embarrassed. He came to take Emmett's place in front of me.

"Bella, listen to me. He was nothing but a disgusting piece of filth that had a warped sense of reality. He hurt you very badly and that makes him nothing more than a monster, a despicable being, whether human or vampire." His expression softened and he took my chin in one hand forcing me to look at him.

"You, Bella, are nothing like that. I have not felt one single emotion from you that would suggest otherwise and trust me, emotions do not lie. You are kind, generous, and one of the most selfless people I have ever met in all of my existence. You have been through more than anyone I know, including myself and my years of battle and bloodlust. I have actually come to look to your character for guidance. Bella, _you_ are the furthest thing possible from _him_."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you brother."

"You are more than welcome, _little _sister." He said after he hugged me.

I turned my gaze back to Emmett who seemed now unaffected by my recent outburst on him.

"Emmett-"I started but he cut me off.

"Sis, don't worry about it. I'm tougher than I look" He winked at me and came to embrace me in a hug.

"Love you have nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about" Edward said as he leaned in and inhaled my scent and kissed the top of my head.

"Be that as it may, I freaked out over something extremely stupid." I blushed and looked down.

"No offense, Bella, but the amount of hate that you projected was stronger than I've felt in a _very_ long time. It couldn't have been little. What was it?" Jasper asked concerned.

I sighed and looked up at Edward who leaned down and softly kissed my lips.

I turned back to my brothers and a blush crept its way up onto my cheeks. "Well, I have never actually _hated_ anyone until Phil came along. He hurt me a lot and my hate for him grew overtime. He turned my own mother against me and made it to where she didn't even care what he did to me. Just the thought of being connected to him, in whichever way, it is what caught me off guard and for that I am truly sorry Emmett." I apologized again even though it did nothing for feeling guilty about lashing out at the only people who have ever been like family to me.

I felt a wave of calm and looked appreciatively at Jasper and he just nodded at me.

Thankfully, we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Emmett went to answer it and brought the cart of food in, shutting the door behind him. My eyes widened as I took in the food. "What? Edward, do you realize that you have enough food to feed an _army_?" I asked incredulously.

He chuckled. "Love, I don't want you to feel hungry and I wasn't exactly sure what you would like" He said somewhat ashamed for lacking that knowledge.

I leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you, sweetheart." I said warmly. He looked into my eyes, and I, his for what seemed hours until we heard someone clearing their throat.

"Desire, lust, please you two!" Jasper said in mock exasperation. I could tell that through the shine in his eyes that he loves seeing both of us happy with one another.

I sat and ate as much as I could while the boys talked about getting new cars.

"… yeah and Alice wants to get a hot pink Bugatti Veyron! That is just not something I could live with. I love Alice and everything but I don't do hot pink on a car I ride in." Jasper said with a look mixed between disgust and sadness. I am assuming the sadness is because he knows he can't stop Alice if she does indeed want one and he can't refuse to ride.

The image of him inside of a hot pink sports car made me laugh quite loud and uncontrollably. After a few minutes, I calmed down enough to act normal. Edward looked at me with an amused look and I just shook my head.

"Girls and cars don't go together unless you are talking about my Rosie" Emmett beamed proudly and smugly.

I glared at him, "Emmett, gender has nothing to do with anything when it comes to vehicles. Women are just as capable, if not more, when it comes to driving."

"Uha, and Bella, what do _you_ know about cars?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

All of a sudden, a flashback hit me and I gasped for air, but I was already sucked into it with no way of escape.

"_Come on Bella, sweetie, let's get to the car before it starts raining more." My mother said to me when I was a kid- while she was still with my father. _

"_Please mom, I just want to look at the car, pleaseeeeee" I whined to get my way. I knew she had a soft spot for me. _

_She sighed exasperatedly, "Fine, but only a quick look" she looked at me sternly._

_I smiled and led her back to the car. _

"_Mommy, I want one just like this when I get older" I told her with a smile._

"_Bella, what do _you _know about cars?" She asked amused._

"_This is a Ferrari and it is gorgeous. It's one of the fastest and nicest cars." I told her with a larger smile than before._

"_Okay, Bella, one day you will have one of these if it's possible" Mom told me with a hug._

"Bella, Bella!" I heard Edward's panicked voice but I couldn't bring myself up from the weight I felt from the memories.

_A car was coming towards us from the opposite lane. There was ice on the road and I felt the car begin to slide. The oncoming car didn't swerve in its spot but just continued on towards us at a frightening speed. _

_My mother looked at me with fear and sadness. "I love you Bella, never forget that" The moment she finished, the oncoming car made contact and blackness overcame me as my forehead hit the windshield. _

"Edward, hold onto her, I will try to calm her down. Do you hear her heartbeat? It sounds like a panic attack" I barely registered Jasper's voice. I slowly began to overcome the memories and was coming back to the world.

I felt the artificial calm wash over me and after a few minutes, I opened my eyes to see Edward's beautiful eyes gazing down at me with pain. I put a hand on the side of his face and stroked my thumb along it for a few moments before I spoke. "Nobody as perfect as you should be pained, my love" I told him with as much love as I could.

He chuckled, "I am far from perfect love".

"On the contrary, Edward, you are perfect for _me_. You are everything I have ever dreamed of and everything I thought I would never have. I love you" I told him with total adoration in my eyes.

"As I love you" He said as he bent down and kissed my forehead.

I turned to look at Jasper. "Thank you". He smiled in response but I could see the concern in his eyes.

I then turned to face Emmett. "As for you" I teased, "I may not know much but my dream car is a silver Ferrari Enzo."

He laughed. "Wow, definitely not the Volvo type, eh?" He teased.

"I love my Volvo man; just I love me an Enzo car." I winked at Edward and he kissed me on the cheek.

After he kissed my cheek, his expression became serious. "Are you alright, Bella?"

"I'm Fi-"He cut me off with a glare. "Okay, so I may have had a slight panic attack. What Emmett said reminded me of what my mother once said and brought back some memories."

"Sis, I'm sorry…" Emmett began but I cut him off with giving him a hug.

"Nothing to be sorry for Emmy Bear" I smiled genuinely at him and he returned it with just as much familial love.

"Love, why don't you get ready while I go call Alice?" Edward asked as he kissed my lips chastely. I nodded and he left with his brothers to give me some privacy.

I dressed in my clothes from the day before and attempted to comb my hair with my fingers but just resorted to putting it up into a loose bun.

There was a knock at the door and I opened it to Edward. "You ready, love?" He asked bringing my hand to his lips. I nodded and he led me to the vehicle.

The ride back home was met in a comfortable silence. I love how I can just be with Edward like this and am totally peaceful.

When we got to the house Alice bounded out of the house and had me in her arms before I could even register what was going on.

"Oh my, Bella, I am so sorry that I hadn't seen them sooner. Are you okay?" She asked very worried. I think she must have seen something that she hasn't told me about yet.

"Alice, it was not in no way _your_ fault that my _mother_ had to marry a psycho who somehow got himself turned into a vampire" I said with a definitive tone to tell her it was a closed subject about her innocence or guilt. She nodded and led me inside where the rest of the family was waiting patiently for us to come in. I took a seat next to Esme who pulled me into a hug and I rested comfortably in her embrace.

"In your absence, Alice explained to us what is happening." Carlisle began calmly.

"So you know that the newborn is Phil?" I asked even though I obviously knew the answer.

"Yes, we do. Edward informed us that you had recognized him after you had some rest and cleared your mind. To say that his new change is odd would be an understatement." Carlisle remained gentle with his words which I was very grateful for.

"It's odd though because he looks so different. The only thing I recognized about him was an irrational fear that I had when I stared at him but I didn't have it with either of the other two vampires in the clearing. I don't know…" I trailed off, shaking my head and leaning it further into Esme's comforting embrace.

"While you all were in Port Angeles, I along with Rosalie and Esme decided to do some research. We traced Phil Dwyer's history. If I am correct about the timing, Phil met your mother five years ago. Am I correct?" Carlisle asked almost rhetorically.

I nodded and he continued, "Within that year there was a disappearance here in Forks. A man just supposedly left all of his things- his identification, money, and every possession of his. Nobody ever heard saw him again. They reports we found made it seem like he just vanished."

I looked at him curiously because I wasn't exactly sure what this had to do with anything.

"Do you remember the name on the ID found in your house?" Carlisle asked me patiently.

"Yes, it said James Hunter if I remember correctly." I replied getting more confused by the second.

"Yes, that is correct. We found out that James Hunter went to your father's high school here in Forks and he and your father were friends. Once James graduated, he supposedly left town to find a job in Seattle. Nobody ever heard from him again until the same time that Phil Dwyer went missing. James had apparently been arrested, by your father, for drinking while driving. James was released the next day and that was the day that Phil Dwyer 'left'." He paused to allow me to collect my thoughts.

"So what does this mean?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around a meaning that was probably staring me straight in the face.

Carlisle looked to Edward and back to me. "We do not know for sure yet. What we do know is that when Phil Dwyer went missing, so did James Hunter."

It was silent for a while until my mind thought of an important question. "What about the way that Phil looks now? He doesn't look like he did when I was living with him."

"My theory to our previous topic is that this James person changed his identity to Phil Dwyer. It is the only thing that makes sense considering the given evidence and information. If this is correct, then James would have had to change his appearance and keep up that appearance so he could continue on with the new identity. I am assuming that when he was changed, his natural hair color and such reverted back to their original form. This would explain why he is now blond and looks different. The transformation would have taken his natural looks and enhanced them." Carlisle explained.

That does make sense. I always thought that Phil, or should I say _James_, was hiding something. I can't believe that he was able to fool everyone like that.

"So what do we do?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Alice, have you seen anything?" Carlisle turned to Alice to ask her.

"They haven't decided to come back to Forks or even Washington for that matter. I see them heading down south and then it stops since they haven't made any further decisions yet." Alice said.

"Very well, thank you Alice. I suppose the only thing we can do is go back to our normal schedule and just keep an eye on things like we had originally planned before. However, now that we know that he is a vampire, I would like to make it so at least two of you are with Bella at all times." Carlisle said while looking at his family and when his eyes met mine, they softened and he gave me a comforting smile which I returned the best I could.

"I will call the school and get the schedules changed." Esme said and she rose to get the phone. She stopped beside me and gave me a very comforting and motherly hug which I eagerly returned. I felt so loved around Esme as if she sees me as her real daughter. She leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she left the room.

"Okay, that is our plan. Please, everyone, be careful and keep your eyes, ears, and mind open." Carlisle said as he dismissed us.

Edward and I went up to my room for the night. Even though I was worried and a little frightened that the man who tormented me and forced me into a personal hell is now a vampire, Edward always made me feel safe. I lay in his arms and was asleep almost instantly. Luckily, no dreams found me and I had a peaceful night.

I woke up the next morning and didn't feel Edward next to me. I reached over to the side of the bed, but he wasn't there. I opened my eyes and found a note on the pillow.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I went to hunt a little before school. I am sorry that I wasn't there when you awoke. I shall be back before we leave for school so don't worry, I will be there soon. I love you more than you could ever know._

_Love Always,  
Edward._

His note touched me, not because of the words but because he cared enough to even leave it when he didn't have to. I smiled at this thought and got up to get ready.

I took a shower and came back into my room to see a set of fresh clothes on my bed. _Alice_ I thought to myself. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't win against her, and put the clothes on.

Alice chose a yellow mustard spaghetti strap tank top with layers all around it. It looks really nice. I paired it with black pants, with yellow ballet flats, and a black sweater to put over it if I got cold before I got to school.

I left my hair down and curled the ends just a little so it was wavy. Overall, I think I look good. I love this outfit and how it is put together. Alice really did know her stuff.

I went downstairs and found Edward waiting for me with breakfast. He was, as always, perfect. He looked like a model right out off the runway even in his simple button down shirt. I smiled at him which he quickly returned. Before I knew it, he came over and had me in his arms.

"You know, Miss Bella, you really bring out the seventeen year old in me." He said with a husky voice as his eyes darkened.

I giggled and reached up and pressed my lips to his and pulled away. "Edward, do you know how amazing you look and what you do to me?" I asked in a deeper voice that was fueled by desire.

"Surely not what you do to me. You tempt me in many ways, Bella" He said as he began to kiss my neck. I instinctively arched my neck backwards to allow him more access. Normally, that would be an utterly stupid thing to do with a vampire, but I know that Edward would never hurt me.

He lightly grazed my pulse point with his incisors and I let out an involuntary moan. He broke his contact with my skin to look at me. I saw his eyes were now almost completely black. I figured I should be scared by that fact but to be honest, it really looks sexy.

He brought his lips to mine and pressed me against him while running his hands up and down my spine.

"Edward…" I moaned into his mouth which caused him to moan as well and he picked me up bridal style without breaking our kiss and began to run.

Before I could even blink, I was being lowed onto my bed. Edward was now hovering over the top of me with black eyes. He leaned down and kissed me tentatively as if afraid of something. I deepened the kiss and tangled my hands in his hair, pulling his face closer to mine.

Unfortunately, human needs kicked in and I needed to breathe. Edward moved from my lips to my neck and then he down to my collarbone. His lips stopped as if he was thinking about something. Before I could ask him what made him stop, he captured my lips again.

He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I granted. He explored my mouth like he would a prize. His scent moved to me so I could smell _and_ taste him. I moaned as his tongue met mine. As our tongues were battling for dominance, Edward's hands moved from my arms down to my waist and he was tracing patterns in my exposed skin. His touch, even simple as it is right at this moment, sent shivers down my spine.

"Bella…" Edward moaned as I ran my nails down his back.

I moved my lips from his to his neck and I kissed there before I moved back to his lips.

"You are amazing, Love." Edward said between kisses.

"I love you" I said to him as he looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you more than anything, Bella" He said with so much conviction that I knew without a doubt that he meant it.

We resumed our kissing and I felt Edward's hands on my waist as they slowly began to move upwards underneath my shirt until he was holding onto the small of my back and pushed on it to push me forward more.

Once again I needed to breathe so Edward began kissing and sucking on my neck. I am sure it was going to leave a hickey but I really couldn't even bring myself to care about that right now. At this moment, Edward, the one I love with all of my heart, is showing me another side of his love for me.

To be honest, at first when I thought about Edward and I like this, I was scared because of everything that Phil did to me. I thought that I wouldn't be able to have Edward so close but I don't cringe away from his touch like I did with Phil. I don't shrivel up and want to die when Edward's lips touch mine. Phil made me feel dirty and disgusting. Edward makes me feel loved and beautiful. I want to give him every part of me.

I let out a rather loud moan when Edward was kissing behind my ear. His hands were also traveling up and down my spine so I involuntarily threw my body forward into his. I was quite interested in what I found when my body met his. I looked down and saw something that showed me how much Edward wanted me right now.

Something inside of me snapped and I pushed Edward onto the bed, even though I know I couldn't have moved him unless he wanted me to. I got on top of him so I was straddling him and I laid down on him so that my body was pressed against his. I fisted my hands in his hair as I captured his lips once again.

His hands slid underneath the back of my shirt so that he was touching my bare skin and ran his fingers up and down my spine softly so that it made me move my body into his again. It was an involuntary reaction to his touching my spine. Apparently that was one of my "hot" spots that I hear so much about.

When he did this, my body pressed against his southern parts and he moaned.

"Bella…damn" He said as he pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible.

"What?" I tried to act innocent but my voice came out laced with excitement.

"You know what, Bella." He said looking at me with pure desire in his eyes.

"Really I don't" I said as I kissed his lips again. He broke away after a minute.

"This" he said as he pushed my back down so I was pushed back into his southern parts again.

I nibbled on his ear and he moaned. I think I am doing something right because he seems to be enjoying it. I smiled mentally at this thought.

His hands remained in the small of my back and his lips remained on mine, kissing me. I moved my hands so that I could unbutton his shirt. I had the first two undone when he broke my concentration.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked in a very husky voice which is very opposite his normal honey, velvety voice.

"Oh. You don't want… sorry." I said turning away with hurt evident in my voice and eyes.

"Bella, look at me please" he pleaded softly.

I did so and his eyes were still dark but had lightened a little. "Bella, I _do_ want this. I want you more than you know and have for a while now. I think about you all the time and I will admit that I have tried to picture what would come after this."

"Really?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, love. But, I was raised in a different time. I was raised a gentleman and if we continue, I would definitely _not_ be a gentleman." He tried to explain

"I understand, Edward." I said as I tried to get off of him but he held me in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I…you… You just said…" I said somewhat confused.

"Bella, I was just trying to explain to you. Also, you mean more to me than my own life, Bella. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you. Even if I don't lust after your blood, I definitely lust after your body. If we were to further this, I could seriously hurt you, Love. I don't know if I would have enough control if I were to enjoy it too much which I am certain I would enjoy it far too much." He said as he kissed my lips again softly and quickly.

"Okay, it's fine, really." I tried to sound convincing and not allowing any rejection into my voice.

He was quiet for a few minutes as he was thinking about something. He looked at me and sighed. "Bella, do you want this?" He asked as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I looked down at him and nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked seriously and concerned.

I laughed. "Edward, if I wasn't ready, surely you wouldn't have gotten me into bed."

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"Love, even though it's against my upbringing, I cannot deny the feelings I have for you. I am essentially a selfish creature and I want you, Bella. If you are _sure_ and you are_ ready_ then I will not deny us this if you will not either. This is up to you, it is your decision." I told her as I kissed her neck.

She seemed to not have to think any before she asked, "Where is everyone else?" She asked somewhat worried that someone would hear what we were doing.

"Esme is in town, designing the blueprints for a house, Carlisle is at the hospital, and the rest are at school. Nobody will be home till school is over." I told her as I kissed back up her neck and leaned back to look at her.

She looked down at me with more love than I have ever seen before. "Edward, I am selfish as well when it comes to you and I want you, every part of you, to be with every part of me. I can't explain it, but everything feels so right around you and right now, even when it shouldn't, feels so right. I am sure this is what I want." She said as she captured my lips again.

That was all of the response I needed and I flipped her on her back again so I was hovering over her. She began unbuttoning my shirt as I started to slide hers up. She got all of the buttons undone and slid the shirt off of my shoulders and I took it off the rest of the way.

"You know, that's not fair" I said as I kissed her neck.

"What's not?" She asked a little breathless.

"You have on more clothes than I do. It's not right at all." I said feigning hurt.

"What are you going to do about it?" She replied with a smirk.

I playfully growled at her and lifted her shirt up and off of her. I stared at her now almost uncovered top half of her body. All that remained was her white bra that had lace on it. I wondered in that moment if she had matching underwear. That thought made me somewhat impatient as I ripped off her bra. Bella gasped and then giggled when she realized what I did.

I stared at her with wide eyes. She was so amazingly beautiful. Her breasts sat perfectly on top of her skin. They looked so soft. I reached out my hand and gently touched them. I stroked over the nipple and it hardened instantly when my thumb made contact with it.

I looked up at Bella who was biting her lip. "Well, Miss Swan, I do believe that your body likes me." I teased her.

"You have no idea", she said as she blushed.

I ran my lips softly across her lips and across her chin and down her neck until I reached her collarbone. I looked up at Bella who was staring at me intently and told her part of my worry. "Love, if I hurt you at all you _must_ tell me, okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I will, Edward. I trust you and you need to trust yourself a little." She told me with a very serious look.

I resumed my kissing at her collarbone and traveled to the base of her neck and down until I was just near one of her breasts. I trailed with my tongue until I was able to circle her nipple which made her moan in the process. I began sucking it a little as my free hand played with her other nipple. She arched her back and brought her breasts deeper into me.

I smelt her arousal and that smell alone made me moan loudly. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this, Bella." I told her while looking at her half-glazed expression. It looks like she is enjoying herself which made me smile.

She looked down at me and brought my mouth back to hers. After we broke apart she whispered in my ear, "I've thought about this since the first day I met you" She confided in me.

"Is that so?"

"Yes" She said as she began sucking on my earlobe.

"So have I" I told her in a voice dripping with lust.

I was still playing with her breasts as we were saying this. She moved her hand down my stomach to my jeans which she began to take my belt off but her hands were shaky so I stilled her hands and took the belt off for her. I then took my jeans off as well, just leaving my blue boxers.

If I was human I am sure I would be very red right now because I have never been this exposed to a woman before and with that woman being Bella, makes me more nervous.

She began to undo her pants and I pushed her hands aside. "That's my job" I told her as I smiled at her. I took her pants off at vampire speed, leaving her lacy white underwear. I could already see the wetness through the material and this excited me further.

She looked at me shyly for some reason. "Why are you being shy, Bella?"

"I just don't know what to do, to be honest. This is actually new for me despite everything." She said looking ashamed.

I brought her face upwards until she was looking me in the eye. "Bella, your past doesn't matter to me. To be honest, this is new to me too so we will figure it out together. Just, please don't be shy with me, I'm yours." I told her with as much sincerity as I could. She nodded and brought my face to hers.

She leaned up and whispered in my ear, "And I am yours, forever."

I kissed her again and I began exploring her body. Her breasts were so supple and soft. Her body held a large amount of scars but it didn't distract from her beauty. She was like a goddess and she was all mine.

I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't notice when Bella began moving her hand downwards until it was directly on my member. I gasped out loud because when she touched it, even though the boxers, I felt electricity go through my entire body.

She withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry", she apologized.

I pulled her hand and put it back to where it was and she looked at me almost shocked. I just smiled and said, "I quite like your hand there".

She got this hooded expression and she pushed herself further into me. I obliged by leaning down but paying enough mind to not put my weight on her. I was still exploring her when my hand reached her underwear. I moved my hand until I was directly over the spot of her wetness.

I could smell that her arousal was increasing and I pushed my hand against the fabric until I felt something underneath it. She moaned as I rubbed my hand up and down over the fabric. Her breathing started to get labored.

"Edward, can I… see you?" She asked shyly although I could tell how much desire she was experiencing right now.

I stood up and she whimpered from the loss of contact. I just chuckled.

Shyly, I lowered my boxers. Bella's eyes grew wide as she looked at me completely naked. The sun decided at that moment to shine through her window and it casted dancing diamonds all over my skin.

Bella gasped. "You so beautiful" she said in awe.

I got back on the bed and lowered myself back on top of her. "Bella, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever met. Plus you are very sexy right now." I said and I licked around her nipple to prove my point. She moaned and pushed my head further down.

I alternated between sucking and licking until she whimpered. "Edward, I need to feel you". I began kissing from her breasts down her stomach to her underwear. Once I reached the lace, I looked up into Bella's eyes as I pulled the fabric off of her with my teeth. I moved my gaze down her body until I reached her womanhood.

"My god, Bella, you smell amazing." I told her as inhaled the scent of her arousal. I looked back up at her and asked nervously what I was thinking. "Can I…", I asked as I looked down to her heat.

"Only if you want to, I don't want you to do something you are uncomfortable with." She said despite the want in her voice.

I inhaled once more before I moved my mouth to capture her clitoris. Her taste outshines her smell. I was drowning in pleasure as I moved around her with my tongue. I sucked and I licked in rhythm.

Bella began moaning the second I licked her. The harder I sucked on her, the more she seemed to enjoy it.

I could feel her wetness from her arousal seeping below my tongue so I moved my tongue to her entrance and moaned as I tasted her. I began to lick and taste every inch of her there. I moved my tongue back to her clitoris and I moved one finger inside of her entrance.

She gasped as she felt me enter her and I looked up to make sure that I didn't hurt her. She gazed back down at me entranced. I put another finger in her and I moved it around until I hit a spot that made her moan louder than any other place I touched.

I moved again and she moaned again. I began kissing her thighs and the rest of her body that I could reach while I moved my fingers in and out in a rhythm.

"Edward…" She moaned. "Please, I need you" She said softly while closing her eyes and arching her back a little.

I smiled and crawled back to the top of her. I rested as much of my body on her as I could without resting any weight on her. She found my lips and she moved her tongue to every part of my mouth. I broke the kiss and went to her ear and whispered, "Please tell me if this hurts at all".

She spread her legs further apart as I moved to enter her. I gasped as I felt how warm and soft she was. The slickness that her body created felt amazing against me.

"God, Bella, you feel even better than you taste." I said as I continued moving in and out of her.

Her skin surrounding me made me feel how soft and warm she really was. I continued to move at a slower speed until Bella began arching her back and pushing her hips into mine. I looked into her eyes and felt lost in them.

"Edward, you feel so good." She said moaning.

I captured her lips again and was amazed at how she made me feel. This one human could make me feel the highest peaks of ecstasy that I didn't even know existed.

I felt Bella dig her nails into my back as I pushed into her. It didn't hurt, but it definitely made me moan in response.

I wanted to see what all I could do to pleasure her so I held my arms around her back and pushed her lower half up at an angle so I could enter her deeper. She automatically responded to this when she threw her arms around my neck and brought the top half of me down to her level.

I began to kiss from her ear to her collarbone and back up as Bella was panting quite heavily, matching my own breaths. I felt her body tense up, as did mine.

"Edward…" She yelled out as she climaxed and I felt her release.

The feeling of her walls closing in on me made me release myself and I moaned her name as I did it.

I stayed still for a minute, kissing her until I rolled off of her, making sure not to crush her, and lay next to her. I put my arms around her shoulders and pulled her into me while she rested her head on my chest.

We were silent for a few minutes until both of our breathing regulated, even though I certainly didn't need any. Bella moved to look up at me shyly with a smile on her face. I leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm sorry" She said while looking down at my chest.

"What for, Love?" I asked genuinely confused. Did she regret this?

"I kind of bit you" She blushed as she said this.

I laughed and pulled her tighter to me. "To be honest, Love, I hadn't even noticed. I was a little preoccupied at the time." I teased her but then curiosity got the best of me. "Why _did_ you bite me?"

She looked up at me and blushed again. "I don't know really. You felt so good inside of me and I was kissing your shoulder… instinct maybe?" She asked and blushed again.

"So, you _were_ enjoying it then?" I asked smugly.

"I've never enjoyed anything more in my life. I truly do love you, Edward." She said with so much love in her tone that I couldn't doubt her words.

I kissed her on the forehead and continued to rub my fingers up and down her spine. She began arching into me when as I did it and I looked at her curiously.

"If you continue to do that, Edward, we will have a repeat of earlier." She said seductively, even if it was unintentional.

"Is that so?" I asked with a crooked grin. She nodded and I continued where we left off.

After an hour and we were both satiated for the time being, Bella's hunger made its presence known. I laughed as blush covered her face.

"Love how about you get ready and I'll make you some lunch?"

She looked conflicted and nodded. "Okay, but you have to leave first before I get up".

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked with a bit of amusement in my voice. I couldn't understand how she could possibly be shy around me after what occurred over the past few hours.

"It's just…" She began but didn't know how to word it.

"Are you embarrassed?" I asked. She nodded. "Bella, there is no reason to be shy around me. I love every part of you. You are beautiful."

"Not all of me" she said as she looked down at the bed, avoiding eye contact with me.

I laughed. "Are you serious? Bella, I have never laid my eyes upon beauty that has captured me before you. Please believe me on this, it's the truth." I told her seriously.

She sighed and looked up at me. "It's just that I am not like Rosalie or Alice or even Jessica Stanley. I have a past that led to many scars on my body." She said as she cast her eyes down again.

I placed my finger under her chin and raised it towards me. "Are you saying that I couldn't find you beautiful with your scars?" She nodded and I was shocked that she could think such a thing. "Bella, I would not lie to you about my feelings for you or how I see you, I swear to you that I would never. What I feel for you goes far beyond beauty and appearance." I took her face in my hands. "I love you for this right here." I placed my hand on her heart, "And this right here. Your heart and soul. Everything that makes you who you are is what I love you for, Bella. I love everything about you."

She was smiling as I finished and she leaned up and kissed me. "You're right, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet Bella." I kissed her once more before getting out of bed to get dressed. I caught her staring at me while I was dressing and I couldn't help but smirk. "See anything you like?" I asked a little smugly.

"Oh yes, and if you don't get dressed, I will have to show you just how much." She told me with a slightly husky voice. I was about to challenge her on the offer, but her stomach showed it was hungry again so I had to reign in my teenage hormones for now.

As I got dressed and headed down to the kitchen, I couldn't help but feel complete. For the first time in over a century, I actually feel whole. Bella has brought light and life to my existence and it is for her and her alone that I now make it through each day. It is for her that I will begin to live again.

* * *

**What did you think? I tried my best with this scene and I hope that nobody was mad that they took their relationship this far. I wanted to show how Edward really does complete Bella. If he hadn't been destined for her, then she wouldn't have been able to handle that step yet, maybe never since what Phil did to her. **

**A picture of Bella's top is on my profile.**

**Review and let me know what you think by pushing the little green button :)**


	17. Say Yes

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter being so late; please forgive me since life caught up with me. **

***** This chapter is dedicated to sArAh1995. I hope you enjoy the Emmett/Bella time.**

***** To jm1708: I hate to ruin surprises but no, I haven't planned for any miniature Edward's running around anytime soon but I will definitely consider it. And to explain about the cyst… Bella's cyst and ovary grew so large that they only had to remove that one ovary. The other one is still fully functional and intact. **

*****To batgirlblond: I laughed when I read your comment. Damaged-Ninja Bella vs. Weepy-Emo Bella. I hadn't looked at it from that perspective before. **

***** I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review to let me know what you think:)**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I woke up in the arms of the only man I have ever and will ever love. I smiled up at him and he kissed my lips as the images of yesterday flooded back to me. I felt my cheeks turn a crimson red as Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" He said with such love that I couldn't help but feel my heart melt all over again.

I leaned up and kissed. "Good morning, to you too", I said with a smile.

I looked closer at Edward and noticed that the circles under his eyes were way too dark and his eyes were darker than normal. I traced my thumb along the bruises there. "Edward, you need to hunt." I told him.

"Love, I'm okay." He tried to sound convincing even though I wasn't convinced. I raised an eyebrow and gave him the 'don't mess with me' look.

He sighed and inhaled my scent before responding. "You're right."

"Then you'll go today?" I asked hopeful. I hated to think of the pain he must be in right now, even if it wasn't because of my blood.

Before he could answer a little pixie bounded into my room without knocking and glared at Edward before turning to me. "Of course he will Bella." She smiled at me.

"Alice…" Edward said warningly.

She glared at him again, "Edward, you _know_ that you need to hunt and I've seen it that you won't go unless I drag you!"

I giggled at the image of Alice dragging Edward behind her. I'm sure she could though.

"So get up and get dressed. We are leaving in ten minutes" She said bouncing and happy.

"We?" Edward asked warily.

"Yes, _we._ You, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and me. Emmett will stay behind and 'hang with the human'." She explained.

Edward groaned at the thought of me being in the immature hands of Emmett.

"Sweetheart, go. I want you to hunt. I will keep Emmett in line." I said with a wink which earned a chuckle from him.

He looked at me, seeming to deliberating in his head. After a few moments, he turned to me and sighed, "Fine, Love, I will go and hunt. But if you need _anything_ I want you to call me, no matter how small a thing or how stupid it may seem. Deal?"

"Deal" I said with a smile. I leaned up and kissed Edward but somehow the kiss deepened past what I was intending.

"_Ten_ minutes!" Alice hollered as she left the room so Edward and I could get dressed.

I giggled at her and watched as Edward stood up in nothing but his boxers. My eyes widened as I saw just how perfect his body was. He caught me staring and looked at me smugly, "Like anything, Love?"

"A little too much, I believe." I blushed but couldn't bring myself to move my eyes from his body.

He came around to my side of the bed and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I think we should have a repeat of last night", he whispered with a husky tone.

"Eight minutes!" screamed Alice. She must have seen where we were headed with those thoughts.

Edward and I reluctantly released one another and got dressed to face the day. I hated to separate from Edward but at least Emmett and I will get a chance to get to know one another better.

I made my way downstairs and found food already on the table with Esme walking from the kitchen holding a glass of milk. I smiled at her and she smiled right back at me while enveloping me in a hug.

"Bella, good morning. I hope you slept well", she said while smiling. I nodded and my cheeks flushed. I am just hoping she didn't know what I was thinking and of course luck was not on my side. She giggled and whispered in my ear, "I am happy for you darling". She kissed my cheek and motioned for me to sit down.

I was half way through my breakfast when Edward appeared at my side and a smile lit my face like a kid in a candy store when I looked at him. I had never been as happy in my life as I am when Edward is beside me. I am truly lucky to have found him. He kissed me and took a seat next to me at the table, watching me eat.

Within the next five minutes, everyone was seated somewhere along the table and watching me eat. I was feeling very self-conscious and Jasper laughed at my emotions.

I glared at him, "Oh, I assume you find this hilarious, don't you Mr. I-don't-have-to-have-anyone-watch-me-eat-Cullen!" I huffed by the time I finished my sentence.

He laughed again and nodded.

"I'm glad that you find me ever so amusing, brother" I stuck out my tongue which has really been a habit I got from Alice.

"Like I said Jasper, too much like Alice." Emmett said which earned him a glare from Alice and a smack from Rosalie.

"Rosie! What was that for?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"Manners, Emmett McCarty!" She growled at him. I smirked at him, receiving a glare in return.

All too soon, my breakfast was finished and the family left, leaving me with Emmett. He looked me up and down a few times with a look of concentration on his face before he spoke. "So, munchkin, what would you like to do today?"

"Munchkin?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you are shorter than me and not nearly as strong, as if anyone is, therefore little sis, _you_ are a _munchkin." _, he said as if explaining something completely obvious.

I giggled and just nodded because arguing with Emmett is like arguing with a penguin. You can argue all you want but the only thing you will receive in return is amusement.

"Hmm... I really don't know Em, how about you choose?" I said genuinely clueless as to what we could do to spend time together.

He seemed to think for a few moments before his face lit up and he gave me a sly smile. "How about we go catch a movie and grab some lunch?"

"Sure, that sounds great. Let's go," I smiled at him.

Emmett helped me get situated in his jeep, since it is a lot bigger than it really needs to be and we headed off to Port Angeles to catch a movie.

I will never question Edward's or even Alice's driving again now that I have fully experienced Emmett's driving. Emmett truly drives like a manic and I felt like I was holding onto the seat for dear life.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we made it to Port Angeles unharmed. He pulled up in front of the movie theater and helped me out of the Jeep since it had too many buckles and was a ways off of the ground.

We walked to the list of movies that were playing while he was telling me corny, but funny, jokes.

"So sis, what are you in the mood to feast your eyes on?" He said while briefly flashing me his razor sharp teeth.

I giggled and turned my attention to the list of movies. Matrix Reloaded (a great movie that made me rethink my views of reality), Too Fast Too Furious (amazing cars, adrenalin, and racing. What not to love?), Freddie vs. Jason (who doesn't love Freddie and Jason?), Cat in the Hat (an adorable story), Holes (one of my favorites and I loved the book as well), Radio (I haven't seen it but I heard it's a wonderful story)… I laughed out loud at the last title.

"Yeah, little Nemo cracks me up every time", Emmett said with a thoughtful expression on his face as he read each title, apparently more than I had.

"I know which one I want to see", I said with a wide grin.

"And that would be?" He asked, not trusting my sly smile.

"The Lost Boys" I winked.

After staring at me disgusted face, he burst out laughing, causing many to look our way. "Great choice, little one!" He chuckled. "I love to watch vampire movies and mock how Hollywood portrays those devastatingly handsome, talented, wonderful creatures." He finished with a smug smile to which I just rolled my eyes.

He led me over to the line for concessions. When it was our turn he ordered my things and then at least five other items. I looked at him like he'd gone insane.

"What? It is _not_ a movie unless we have the proper refreshments. Now shush, let's go because the previews start in ten minutes and we can't be late for that!" He said with an exaggerated voice. I laughed and had him lead the way.

We sat in our seats, after five minutes of Emmett choosing the "perfect" selection. He apparently takes his moving going experiences very seriously.

The movie started and Emmett threw popcorn at a couple of guys sitting two rows in front of us who were talking. His aim was lethal and I never knew that popcorn could hurt but apparently it could by the way the guys were holding their heads.

"Emmett! What are you doing?!" I hissed at him but he just shrugged and pointed at the movie as the screen showed the characters. I sighed and relaxed, waiting to get entranced in one of my favorite movies.

I had tuned out Emmett's scoffing and laughter during the movie since it was one of my all time favorites and I really wanted to see it. Once the movie ended, we stood up to exit the theater. He made me lead this time insisting that he had to be the gentleman of our duo. I giggled and led the way.

Halfway to the door, I tripped over nothing in particular and made a nosedive floor but two arms wrapped around me the second before I made intimate with the floor.

I gazed back at Emmett and blushed. "Thank you" I told him sincerely.

"Ah, anytime clumsy human", he said as we made our way to the jeep.

We were in the jeep and driving before I spoke. "Emmy Bear, I had a really nice time watching the movie with you. Thank you for bringing me", I told him with a genuine smile. I really did enjoy myself with Emmett. He always made things fun. He really was a brother to me and I was elated to know that he thought of himself as such and me as a sister.

"You are more than welcome Bella-boo. I had a good time too. I really can't turn down a good vampire movie and it was nice to see it with my favorite little sis." He ruffled my hair. Well, don't tell Alice that though", he said with mock fear.

"No worries," I giggled, "you're secret is safe with me".

He ruffled my hair again and turned to face me. "So where to now sis?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Hmm… where did I want to go? I was kind of hungry, being that it was lunch time already. "I'm kind of hungry. Could we grab some food?" I asked.

"Alright. I assume that you wouldn't care for grizzly so where would you like to eat?" He asked scrunching his nose up as if disgusted by the thought of human food, which he probably was.

I thought for a moment about what I really was craving and then it hit me. "How about Long John Silver's? Their popcorn shrimp and fish is to me what grizzly is to you." I told him with a smirk.

"Okay. Not quite sure where that is but I'm sure we'll find one along the main road." He said as he turned his attention to spot the food chain.

"Hey, Emmy, do you think we could get it and take it to the park? Edward had taken me to this beautiful park not too far from here. We could sit enjoy the outdoors while I eat." I asked, hoping he'd agree. I felt so at ease with Emmett that I was really enjoying our time together.

"Sure thing Jellybean", he said with a chuckle.

We found a Long John's not too far from where we were and ordered my food. Of course Emmett had to order nearly triple my original order, plus a couple sodas, plus desert. I stared at him incredulously but he just shrugged and pretended to pay attention to his driving, like he _really _needed to. I had to roll my eyes at him when this occurred.

He found the park that I mentioned and carried my food along with a blanket from the back for us to sit on. He led us to a spot with a beautiful view and laid out the blanket and set my food on it for me. We both set down and I began to eat.

He seemed a little distracted, looking to the side of me, before telling me that he'd be right back. I wondered where he'd go but he said he wouldn't be more than a few minutes. I was in the middle of eating some shrimp when he came back and sat down next to me.

"Is that any good?" He asked intrigued by my taste in food. As if he really thought that I would be disgusted by human food like he was.

"Yes it is, very. Want a taste?" I teased him.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks. I am well fed, actually." He said smugly.

I had no idea what he was talking about until I looked closer. "Emmett! _Why_ do you have a feather on your chin?!" I glared at him.

He looked down and saw the feather. He removed it sheepishly and shrugged. "Well, _you_ were sitting here, stuffing your face and I got a little hungry", he said looking like someone just kicked his puppy.

I looked around to see where the feather could have come from and saw some ducks in the nearby pond. "You _ate _a duck?" I whispered with wide eyes.

"Define _ate_," he said avoiding eye contact.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And how would you exactly explain a duck hanging from your mouth and blood running down your chin if someone saw you?" I asked with more humor than intended in my voice.

He chuckled and shrugged, "I'd ask if they'd like some."

I couldn't help the laugh that I couldn't contain. I was laughing so hard, along with Emmett, that I actually fell back onto the ground, clutching my sides. I am sure I looked insane to those around us, but I couldn't bring myself to care in that moment.

"You are truly one of a kind, Em", I told him once our laughter died down.

It was around Three PM when I finished eating and we finally left the duckies to head back to Forks. We were currently playing some video game, that was violent of course and Emmett was beating me, when he decided to inquire about certain things.

"So you and Edward, eh?" I looked at him confused so he elaborated, "You two are getting pretty serious aren't you?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my god, Emmett!" I blushed ferociously.

"So it _is _true! Jasper owes me a hundred bucks!" Emmett smirked.

"Why would he owe you a hund- Oh… Emmett, how dare you bet on me! Again!" I scolded him.

He chuckled. "Sis, it wasn't _you_ we were betting on per say, we were betting on Edward. We didn't think he'd actually go through with it with you or any other girl on this earth." He said laughing the whole way through his response.

"And, why wouldn't he?" I demanded, getting angry that he thought poorly of Edward, even if it is something such as bedroom activities.

"Chill, sis. I meant nothing of your little Eddie-poo. Jasper and I made a bet, like thirty years ago, that Edward would live all eternity as a virgin."

"Why would you make that bet?" I asked curiously.

"Well, see, we'd never seen Edward with a woman, or even look at them before and he's like, what, a century old for crying out loud! Jasper and I actually thought he was gay when we first got to know him. He of course heard this in both of our minds, decades apart, and profusely denied it. Then Tanya, who is a genuine succubus, tried to get him into bed and he refused each and every of her attempts. He said "no" to her for decades. Plus his seemingly prude mind led us to believe him to be gay."

He paused and chuckled before he continued. "So anyways, I said that he couldn't hold out forever, that one day his animalistic urges would get to him and that he'd lose his V-Card. Jasper, on the other hand, stuck to his opinion that Edward may not be gay but he definitely would stick to his archaic morals and not sleep with anyone until he was married and since we'd never seen him remotely interested in someone of the female creation that he would never marry, therefore forever be a virgin."

He smiled widely and winked at me. "That was however, until _you_ came along."

By the time he finished, I was blushing like I was on fire. This only added to his laughter.

"So, sis, was he good in bed?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Emmett!"

"Because if he wasn't, I could give him a few tips." He offered.

"I am _so not_ having this conversation with you!" I said in horror of what he might do.

"Or I am sure Carlisle could" He taunted me.

I glared at him, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Or Jasper could up the lust whenever you're near him" he chuckled.

I stopped to think for a minute, actually considering it, when the front door opened and I saw the family come in.

"Oh thank God!" I sighed in relief.

"Everything alright Love?" Edward asked me concerned. He was by my side before I could even blink.

"Yes, everything is just _dandy_ Mr. Not-So-Prude!" Emmett laughed.

Everyone, but Alice, stared in shock at Edward and me. I blushed horribly and tried to hide my face in his chest.

"Damn. _Thank You_ Edward! Now, I owe a hundred bucks to Emmett." Jasper glared at Edward.

"Right Jazz, like you actually don't have that to spare." Edward replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Not the point." He huffed and handed over four twenties and two tens over to Emmett.

"Nice doing business with you bro", Emmett smiled widely at Jasper. "And _this_ if for you, my Bella-boo". Emmett handed me fifty dollars.

I looked at him questioningly. "What's this for Em?"

"That is for deflowering our dear brother. We thought it impossible, but yet you did the impossible!" He said suggestively.

I blushed and Edward glared. "You placed bets on if I would ever make love to someone?" He asked angrily, looking at his brothers. They just shrugged in return.

I kissed Edward's neck to calm him down and he visibly relaxed at my touch.

"Did you enjoy yourself today Love?" Edward asked to change the topic. I nodded and smiled. "What did you and Emmett do today?" he asked with an edge of worry in his voice, I am assuming to mean 'did he corrupt you?'.

"We first went and saw a movie, then we grabbed some lunch, then _Emmett _grabbed himself some lunch, and then we came back and played some video games." I explained, really enjoying my day.

"What movie did you see? Wait, what do you mean _Emmett_ grabbed himself some lunch?!" Edward asked in a worried voice.

I giggled and ratted on Emmett, which oddly didn't bother me. Those poor duckies never had a chance.

"We went and saw 'The Lost Boys' which was fun since I learned that popcorn can be deadly when thrown by a vampire with very good aim and precision." I giggled at the memory of it.

"And with Emmett feeding himself?" Edward pushed.

"We got some seafood and he took me to the park that you and I visited on our first date. I was eating and Em excused himself and he came back with a feather on his chin." I told him while glaring at Emmett. "He killed a poor ducky!" I said with fake tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Bella… Shhh, it's okay love. Emmett will _never_ do that again. _Will you_ Emmett?" Edward glared at him with a murderous glare.

"No, Edward," He lowered his head and looked like a scolded child, "I will never eat duckies in the park with Bella present, ever again." He finally raised his head apologetically toward me and I just stuck my tongue out at him. "You did that on purpose didn't you?!" He looked at me shocked that I would stoop to such a level that he forever resides at.

I nodded, "that's what you get for placing bet on my Love's sexual expressions", I said smugly as Edward, as well as everyone else, just laughed.

I thought that Emmett would just pout about it but he laughed much to my surprise. "Ah, Bella sis, you will be such a good student" Emmett beamed proudly.

I looked at him confused and Edward just shouted, "No! Emmett you will _not_ teach my Bella _any_ of your pranks!"

"Ah, Ed, you're just no fun." He sulked that time and left the room.

We laughed at Emmett's childishness. He could always bring a smile to our faces and I loved as well as appreciated that about him.

Edward and I went into his room to listen to music. Since his room lacked a bed, I sat on his very comfortable black sofa thingy. To be honest, I don't exactly know what they are called but it is nearly as comfortable as my bed. Edward looked over his CD's for a moment before grabbing one and putting it in his ridiculously advanced sound system.

I suppose one of the perks to being a Cullen is getting whatever you want and of course with Alice in the family, whatever you want usually has to be the best of the best.

Edward rejoined me on the couch and I curled up into his lap and rested comfortably against his chest. Being in Edward's arms like this was something completely surreal to me.

Nobody in this family has quite gotten used to the fact that I am so at ease with being so close to vampires, and dating one at that. To be honest, it rarely even crosses my mind that they are any different than I am. Most of all, I refuse to see them as monsters as Edward so kindly describes himself.

I was idly tracing patterns on Edward's shirt as the song changed to a softer melody and I started listening to the lyrics.

**Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark**

Something started tugging at my heart. I knew that Edward was immortal but I was not. I was nothing more than a fragile human who was susceptible to injury, sickness, and aging.

**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark**

I know that if I were to die that Edward would follow me in death. He once told me that he couldn't survive in a world where I didn't exist.  
**  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

Just the mere thought of Edward dying pained my heart like nothing else ever has. 

**In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back**

**If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

"Edward…"

"Yes, Love?" He asked, seemingly in thought.

"Edward, you have to do it, please." I told him, looking into his eyes. I saw my panic reflected back as he gazed at me.

"Bella, Love, what's wrong?" He asked with panic of his own.  
**  
You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down**

"You have to change me." I told him simply without breaking eye contact.

He closed his eyes and was silent for a moment.  
**  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms**

"Love, you don't know what you are asking." He said, opening his eyes. I could see his pained expression and it hurt me to see him like this but it would hurt even more when I couldn't see him any longer-once death claimed me. I couldn't leave him… I _wouldn't_ leave him.

"Edward, yes I do know what I am asking. I know very well what it is I am asking." I told him, keeping my voice even and my eyes level with his, willing him to see inside of me, to show him how much I need him.

**If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs  
**  
He was quiet as if thinking of something.  
**  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

"Why, Bella? Why do you want to be a monster like me?" He asked with nearly unbearable pain in his voice. He cringed at the thought of me becoming a "soulless monster" like he believes himself to be.

"Edward, I do not see you as a monster and nothing you could possibly ever say could convince me to change my mind to such a horrific opinion of you. Edward, I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anything else in my entire life. I love you with every ounce of my being and every piece of my heart. I cannot even stomach the thought of losing you. Edward, I _can't_ lose you", I told him with as much conviction as possible so he could see the truth in my words.

He looked at me confused, "Bella, you are never going to lose me. I could never imagine leaving you".

"Edward, I know that _you_ would never leave me but as long as I remain human one day I will leave you. Edward, every moment I am growing older and dying a little more as each second passes. I am fragile and one day death will claim me by an illness, an accident, or old age. One day, something is going to separate us, as long as I am human and the only solution is to change me." I told him with tears in my eyes from the idea of losing Edward.

"Bella, that is how it is supposed to be", he said as he wiped the tears that were falling and kissing my forehead.

"Do you not want me with you for all eternity?" I asked, sounding just as hurt as that idea made me feel.

"Silly Bella, there is nothing that I want more than to be with you for all eternity until the last sunset blesses the sky, but I cannot kill you for that opportunity. No matter what I want, I cannot end your life."

"What about what I want Edward? Do you have any idea how much my life hurts? Not only do I have constant pain from an injury that will never heal but I also have a crazed newborn vampire and possibly two others as well, after me. One day they _will_ catch up with me Edward. If I remain like I am now, they will kill me without offering me vampirism over death." I told him while trying to hold the fear of that out of my voice.

"Is this why you want this Bella? So that you don't have to live in fear? You cannot choose this simply because you are afraid. I would never _ever_ let anything hurt you, Love." He told me while caressing my face with his hands.

"Of course I am not deciding this based on fear! I am not that ignorant Edward. I know that my decision will have consequences. I am not some shallow girl who hasn't thought this through. I have and I have made my decision. I have decided to _not_ live without you. Whether you accept my decision or not is your choice but I will not change my mind, Edward. I refuse to give you up." I told him while looking him straight in the eyes, refusing to look away.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was silent for a few minutes as if he was thinking. He put his hands on either side of my face and brought my lips to his for a chaste kiss. He nuzzled his head in my neck and held me there for a few minutes before he spoke into my skin, without lifting his head, "Bella, my sweet Bella. I am a very selfish creature and there is no way that I could live eternity without you. True, I would follow you into death if you died. As I have said before, I cannot live in a world where you do not exist." He stopped long enough to bring his eyes to mine. "Love, I cannot live without you so if this is truly what you want then I will not deny you it", he said as he kissed my forehead and leaned his against mine.

I stared in shock at him. "You will agree to it?", I asked timidly, afraid he would change his mind.

He sighed and nodded his head.

I smiled widely and leaned in to kiss him passionately. When I pulled away I told him I love him.

"I love you too, my dear." He smiled back at me. "However, it will not be right now though, we will decide later when it should be and where. We will plan it and make sure every detail is thought out. I want you to experience a few things before you are changed though, alright?"

"As long as you are willing to keep me yours for all eternity, I will agree to anything you want, my love." I told him seriously.

His eyes lit up and got a mischievous glint to them. "Anything you said?" I nodded, and he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Will you allow me to love you in every way a woman is to be loved?"

I shivered at the touch of his cool breath on my skin. "If you will allow me to return the favor", I said with a sudden burst of confidence in myself.

His gaze held mine for an immeasurable amount of time while I felt like I was drowning in his eyes but instead of it being a bad thing; I couldn't imagine anything making me feel more loved. "I am yours forever, Bella. Please never doubt that."

"As I am yours", I said as I brought my lips to his lightly as if to try and convey every ounce of love from my heart to his.

He kissed me deeper. His tongue probed my mouth, begging for entrance which I gladly gave. Our tongues darted around one another in a very sensual way. It felt as if it were a form of dance and it made us both shiver with delight.

I had to break away for air so Edward continued showering me with kisses down my neck and to my collarbone. He skimmed his nose along my jaw and it sent my stomach into a flurry of butterflies. How is it that I am so affected by his touch?

He kissed his way back up to my mouth and after a moment he broke away and stared into my eyes. It was as if he was allowing his love to flow into me right then and tears threatened to break free from my eyes in return. What have I ever done in my poor excuse of a life to deserve someone so great to me?

"Bella…" he sounded strained.

"Yes, my love?" I asked breathless. Does he know what he does to me?

"I am sorry," he began and I couldn't help that my face betrayed the hurt that I was feeling. "No, love, it's not what you think. I am not regretting you in the least I only regret how I have treated you." He said with shame in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked with as much confusion in my voice as I felt.

"Bella, I was raised in a different time than you. In my time it would not be proper for us to be together like we are right now. When I was bitten, all of those customs and morals were frozen with me but even that being as it is, I cannot deny what I feel when you are close to me, when you look at me, and especially when you touch me. But you deserve so much better than that Bella. You deserve the world and here I am already having taken your virtue and am about to do it again." His eyes were cast downwards and I could see how he was struggling between his heart and his mind.

"Edward?" I asked but he refused to look at me. "Edward, _please_ look at me." I said knowing that he couldn't deny me when I was pleading to him. "Edward, will you keep me for all eternity?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I will Bella. I promise I will keep you every day of forever." He said with conviction.

"Then I am already yours", I said smiling at him-willing him to see the truth in my words.

He smiled back in return. "I swear, Bella, Love, I will make you my wife one day."

"And on that day I will say yes."

He began trailing kisses down my neck to my chest. "Mine. You will always be mine." He chanted as he brought bliss to my already beautiful world.

* * *

**I apologize that this chapter was shorter than my more recent ones but I wanted to post it now instead of waiting to finish it off like I had planned. **

**With that said, I can assure you that there will be surprise visitors in the next chapter and we will see more of Bella's strength as well. **

**Also, in the next chapter we will start to understand more of why Bella is having enhanced abilities. **

**What did you think? Press the little green button and let me know :)**


	18. Blonde Fury

**A/N: I apologize for updating so late. I have spent the last week in the hospital with my mother so I just recently found time to work on the story. I tried to make it worth the wait and I hope you all enjoy it. **

***** Thank you for all of the response I have received from Beauty of the Soul. Each review and comment means a lot to me and I want to thank you all for your support. **

***** This chapter is dedicated to all of you since you all have been fabulous towards me and I appreciate your support!**

***** The song from the last chapter, when they were discussing Bella's change, is called "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" By Death Cab For Cutie.**

***** I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think, please. R&R**

***** Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I do own everything that is originally mine. **

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh my God! Alice, what in the world are you doing?!" I shrieked at her as she jumped up and down on my bed.

She giggled and kept on bouncing. "It…is…time…to…wake…up!" She finished her sentence after jumping at each word.

I love that little pixie but sometimes she is so weird-and for me to say that is something odd. I looked at the clock and groaned. I picked my clock up, against my better judgment, and threw it at Alice who was still standing over me. Of course she easily caught it.

"Stupid vampire reflexes!" I grumbled which only caused every vampire in the house to laugh. "And vampire hearing!" I said louder. Of course that only caused more laughter.

"Bella, come on! Get up!!!" Alice somersaulted off of my bed and landed as if she were a professional gymnast.

"Okay, I'll admit _that_ was cool, but _why_ must I get up at seven A.M. on a Saturday?" I asked her while glaring at the same time.

"Oh stop being such a party-pooper, Bella." She said with a frown that actually nearly broke my heart. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes glossed over like she was about to cry-even though I knew she couldn't.

"Alice, that is so not fair! You are _not_ allowed to use your puppy-dog eyes on me." I sighed as my resolve softened. I hated bringing Alice's mood down and it actually hurt to think that I upset her.

"Good", she grinned with the biggest smile I have seen, "now, get up and get dressed!" She said as she danced over to kiss my forehead and left the room.

"Stupid future seeing vampire", I mumbled. In return I heard tinkling laughter from her room. I am sure she saw something but just refuses to tell me. I hate being the only human in a house full of vampires. I love them all more than I even love my own mother-well how she is now, not how she used to be-but sometimes it just gets a little frustrating. I am so plain standing next to them and I do worry that one day they will realize that they are just wasting their time on me. As much as I love Edward, and I love him with all of my entire heart and soul, he deserves so much better than some broken human.

I shook these thoughts from my head as I took a shower and went back into my room which had clothes that magically appeared, waiting for me on my bed. "Thanks Alice" I said in a normal tone, knowing that she could hear me.

She giggled, "You're mighty welcome, Bella".

I sat on the bed and dried my hair so it wouldn't get my shirt wet once I put it on. I saw that it was white and no, white and wet do _not_ go well. I looked at the clothes that Alice chose for me. I pulled on the jeans, which fit perfectly over my brace. You could see the outline but it wasn't that noticeable once I stood up.

I walked up to the mirror to admire the jeans and how they fit so well when I noticed my scars. I stood there for a few minutes just examining them. I had never allowed myself to count them because I knew I would get too depressed if I did. Now, standing in front of this mirror, seeing them truly for the first time, I was shocked. I gasped accidently when I turned around and saw my back. I didn't even know I had scars there. They weren't from my accident but from _him_.

Not more than three seconds after I gasped there was a knock at my door. I instantly knew that knock even though I don't know why he would knock. Silly gentleman vampire. I loved his gentleman ways though. It made me feel like a lady-something I have never experienced before.

"Bella, Love, may I please come in?" Edward asked with concern in his voice.

I sighed. "Yes, sweetheart, you can come in", I said without taking my eyes off of my body in the mirror. Two strong arms wrapped around me and I immediately relaxed back into him. He was staring in the mirror with awe as he looked at me but I couldn't understand why.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked as he wiped tears away which I hadn't even known I had shed.

I closed my eyes and relaxed a little to calm down. "Nothing, I'm fine." I said even though I couldn't lie around Edward to save my life.

"I know that it is something, Love. You know that you never have to shy away from me, Bella. You are part of me now as I am part of you."

I smiled as I looked at him in the mirror. He was right. I couldn't be shy around him. I have already given him my heart and my love. He is my everything and hopefully I will remain his.

I intertwined our hands and moved them down to trace my scars on my stomach. He seemed to understand as he followed where my eyes were looking. I turned around and moved his hands down my back as he looked in the mirror. I couldn't bring myself to look at him so he did it himself. He put a finger under my chin and raised my face to look at him.

"Bella, you are beautiful inside and out. I cannot believe that you still cannot see this." He sighed as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Edward, I am looking at these through human eyes. I can only imagine how you see them through your eyes." I sighed as I leaned my head into his shoulder and he held me tightly against him.

"Bella, it is not my place to tell others' stories but I will tell you this. Jasper had a very hard beginning to his vampire life. He was in the southern vampire wars and he has many battle scars from them. He carries each of those scars to this day and we all love him as our own. Alice loves him with everything she has. She isn't bothered by something that is a part of him."

"Edward, that is different. He was a soldier. I was nothing but a weak, pathetic human who couldn't stand up for herself. Jasper's scars will carry honor since he fought doing something he believed in, whether or not that has changed since then." I said as traitor tears fell from my eyes again.

"Bella, sweetheart, is that what you really think? Do you honestly believe what you just told me?" Edward asked with a pained voice.

"Yes, Edward, I do. I was nothing but a coward when I got these scars. I will have to carry them forever as a show of my weakness."

"You're wrong." He stated firmly.

I looked at him confused.

"You're wrong, Bella. These scars do not show a sign of weakness, it shows just how strong you are. These ones," he traced the ones from my car accidents, "are from accidents in which you shouldn't have survived but you did because you are a fighter, Bella. This one," he traced the long scar on my stomach, "is from a natural problem that was remarkable for you to overcome. Finally, Bella, these," he ghosted over the rest of my scars, "are from your surviving years of torture. Bella, I don't know of anyone who could survive all that and still be the person that you are today. You're a fighter, Bella. Never doubt your strength, Love. You are nowhere near weak."

His lips came crashing onto mine with a delicate force. It was smooth and sweet. It conveyed his love to me. I smiled into the kiss once it ended.

"Thank you, my love." I told him as I kissed him once more.

"There is nothing to thank me for but I should thank _you_ on the other hand." He said smirking

"Why would you thank me?" I asked highly confused.

"For sharing your beauty with me." He said as he looked down. My eyes followed his and I saw that I still hadn't put my shirt on.

My eyes widened and I slapped him on the shoulder. "You are such a hormonal teenage boy!" I giggled.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edward asked alarmed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked feeling extremely blonde.

"Bella, you just _hit_ me." He said very worriedly.

"Yes, I know. I was just kidding, Edward. I'm sorry." I said as I blushed.

"No, Bella, you don't get it. You _hit_ me. That impact should have broken you. Bella, does your hand hurt?" He asked still concerned.

"Edward, it didn't hurt. I didn't hit you that hard anyways because I didn't feel any pain, just a slight sting." I replied still confused.

He stared at me with wide eyes. To shock a vampire must mean something serious happened because they usually have very composed features.

"Here, put your shirt on Bella. I need Carlisle to come check your hand out." He handed me the white shirt and I put it on quickly.

"Carlisle, please, can you come here?" Edward's tone was still concerned.

There was a knock at the door a few seconds later and Carlisle came in.

"What is the matter, son?" Carlisle asked concerned since he doesn't usually hear Edward so worried.

"Bella… she hit me with enough force that should have broken her hand but she said it only slightly stung. Carlisle, I assure you that it should have hurt her more than a sting. If I had been human, I am sure I would have a handprint on my skin by now." Edward explained.

Carlisle looked at me shocked. "Bella, is this true? Your hand doesn't hurt?"

I shook my head, "no, it just stung a little and now the sting is gone. I hadn't even noticed that I hit him harder than a pat."

"Carlisle why is all of this occurring with Bella? First the blood, then the visions, then the hearing, now this? It doesn't make sense."

Carlisle thought for a few moments as he paced the floor-a very uncommon gesture for Carlisle. He's usually so composed and calm.

He looked at me and sighed. "I do not know to be honest. Bella, may I run a few blood tests on you?"

I grimaced at the idea of needles and this didn't escape either of their attentions. "Love, it's just a needle." Edward chuckled.

I glared at him and slapped him again to show Carlisle how hard I actually hit him and to get a little pleasure out of his teasing me. I was shocked when Edward flinched a little.

"Love, I actually _felt_ that. Not just the feathery touches I usually feel from you but this time I felt it with force. Not as much as a vampire, but definitely enough force to feel it."

I turned to Carlisle and sighed. "Yes, you may do the blood tests. I would like to know what's going on with my body." I said as I blushed. Could I get any odder?

"Very well then. I have to leave in thirty minutes to begin my shift at the hospital. If you and Edward would like to come with me, I could draw the blood there and test it by myself. Afterwards, Edward could drive you home in the car and I will run home after work since I should hunt as well." Carlisle smiled and we nodded our head in agreement.

"Terrific," I mumbled, "another oddity." I sighed.

"Yes, love, but you know what this means?" He asked with his heart-stopping crooked grin. I cocked an eyebrow for him to elaborate.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "now I don't have to be so careful with you." He chuckled as he said this.

"Oh my! Edward, you are no better than Emmett. Now, I am _convinced_ that you are truly a hormonal teenager."

He smirked and nodded in agreement. "But you love me." He said with a smirk

"Yes," I sighed, "I love you despite your hormones."

"No, my love. You love me _and _my hormones." He chuckled.

"Keep it up and you won't ever be allowed to stay with me at night in my bed anymore. I know how you love to watch me sleep." I shot back at him with a glare.

"Alright, Love. I surrender. By the way, I love this shirt on you." He said with a smile as he admired it.

I turned and gasped. "Alice! I am _not_ wearing this!" I shrieked. I was currently dressed in a white tank top that was form fitting and had flower patterns on the stomach which showed part of the skin at the center as well as closed patterns on the bosoms. I loved it but I couldn't wear this in public. I am not that open to showing that much of my skin.

"Calm down, Bella", Alice said from right behind me which made me jump at her quick approach. "That is why you are wearing this short jean jacket over it. The jacket matches your pants. Also, pair it with this pair of ballet flats. You will look amazing, trust me." She said while tapping her head.

I sighed in defeat and nodded. She left as I finished getting dressed. I took one last look in the mirror and I had to admit that Alice certainly did play Bella Barbie right when it came to clothes. This outfit makes me feel beautiful and modest at the same time.

Edward led me downstairs and into the kitchen where there was already a plate of breakfast ready for me. Esme made me pancakes with strawberries and bananas outlining the plate. She topped it off with syrup, orange juice, and toast with jam on it. For someone who hasn't eaten human food in decades, she sure does know her way around a kitchen well.

After I finished my breakfast, Carlisle, Edward, and I went and got into his car and headed towards the hospital.

Carlisle's driving surprised me.

"So, I take it that speed isn't necessarily a vampire thing."

Carlisle chuckled. "No, Bella, it is not. I do enjoy driving fast occasionally but not near the public eye. It is more inconspicuous that way." He glared at Edward briefly when he said it.

"I think you should enforce that rule on your children. Edward surly doesn't know the meaning of slowing down to below a hundred." I giggled as Edward glared at me.

"Perhaps I should do that, Bella." Carlisle laughed at this thought. "I assume that you drive the right speed, correct?" He smiled at me through his mirror.

"Well, I would if I drove but I haven't really driven. I know how of course and I enjoy it. It's just that I've never really had my own vehicle…" I trailed off and become very embarrassed for some reason. Perhaps it was Edward's sly smile that he apparently didn't mean for me to see. I can only imagine what must be going through his mind. Unfortunately I can't _read_ it. I did before but it was filtered somewhat.

This whole oddity thing with me is very confusing and I hope Carlisle can figure it out.

He pulled up to his parking spot which was reserved for him and we went into the hospital to his office. He closed the door and went to retrieve something from his desk. He came back with a blood drawing kit.

I grimaced when I saw the needle. It looked so much longer than it was.

"Okay Bella, could you please remove your jacket so I don't get blood on it? I am sure Alice would kill us if we ruined it. That one apparently is the only jacket she actually keeps instead of disposes of." Carlisle said politely.

I removed my jacket and Carlisle cleaned my arm before he poked me with the needle.

"Hmm. That is strange", Carlisle said to himself mainly.

"What is?" I asked worried.

"It seems that this needle is having a hard time penetrating your skin. It should go in without any problem. Perhaps this is why you were able to strike Edward like you did earlier." He mused.

"How are you going to get the blood then?" I asked cringing at the thought of him pushing the needle in with force.

"There are a few ways I can do this. I can either try to push the needle in, which might hurt quite a bit or I could make an incision, after I numb the area, and retrieve the blood that way." He said.

"Second please!" I said quickly. Both Edward and Carlisle chuckled at my eagerness.

"Alright then. Edward, there is a numbing cream in my top cabinet. Find a couple of good veins and rub the cream on it. It will take a few minutes to take affect so I am going to go grab a sterile kit to use. I don't want to take any chances that this test could be altered." Carlisle said and then he left, closing the door behind him.

Edward retrieved the cream and brought it over to me. "Bella, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said gently to me.

"I know Edward, but I am literally changing and it's starting to worry me. I have no idea what is going on and I want to find out. If that means that I have to let a vampire drain some blood, then so be it", I winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea of self-preservation, do you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nope" I popped the 'p'.

After he applied the cream, he sat down and pulled me into his lap. I loved sitting like this with him. It was very comfortable.

"Edward, I noticed this morning that you didn't feel as hard as you normally do." I said, looking up at him.

"That hurts Bella. I should always be-"

"Edward! That is _not_ what I meant! Gosh, do you have to be so sex-driven?" I feigned irritation.

To be honest, when Edward and I are together intimately, it makes me feel whole. We share something that feels so honest and pure-something that is pure and simple love. I never imagined that I would ever find the kind of love that I feel when I am with Edward.

"Bella, don't play innocent." He began tickling me.

"Edward! STOP!" I shrieked out as he continued tickling me.

"Say it Bella." He said calmly while I was in tears from being so ticklish.

"Say..wh..what?" I stuttered out between gasps for breaths.

"Say that you are just as hormonal as I am." He said simply.

"Fine.. I.. am..as..hormo-n-al… as you are!" I got out between fits of laughter.

"Good." He said as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Gosh Edward," I said while I was still recovering from the fit of laughter, "you can be such a child sometimes" .

"Yes, but you love me." He kissed the top of my head.

"Yes, that I do." I smiled up at him and he captured my lips. We were so caught up in each other that we hadn't heard Carlisle enter the room until he cleared his throat.

I looked away bright red and Edward only chuckled. I glared at him to shut up and stop laughing but it just encouraged him. I ended up rolling my eyes and focusing on what Carlisle was doing. He came to sit in front of us and laid the tools out on his desk.

"Okay, Bella, are the areas numb?" He asked and I nodded. "Okay, what we will do, since we can't get a needle into your arm, is we will make a small incision and connect a tube to the drainage area and fill the vile that way. Are you ready?" He asked with fatherly concern.

"As ready as ever." I said in what I hoped was a strong voice but I doubt it. To be honest, cuts kind of freak me out after how many times Phil did it to me.

Carlisle grabbed my arm gently and located the veins that Edward had already chosen. Edward mentioned to me that he studied medicine so I knew that he had a full understanding of what he was doing. Plus I trusted him with my life, so why not my arm?

"Okay, Bella, I will do this as gently as possible." Carlisle said while looking me in the eye. I nodded and he turned his focus back to my arm.

Carlisle pressed the blade to my skin, and even though I felt nothing, I cringed and shut my eyes tightly. This wasn't Phil, it was Carlisle. Phil was a monster, and Carlisle is a wonderful father. They are nothing alike.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes and looked at Edward. He had concern in his eyes but I just smiled and kept eye contact with him while Carlisle worked on my arm. A few moments after Carlisle made the first incision, my head was spinning.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"Carlisle, what's wrong with Bella?" I asked him worried as she started to lose focus.

_I'm not sure, son._ He replied mentally as he looked her over with worry.

"Bella?" I asked her concerned.

"Hmm?" She asked as she still lost focus. Her eyes glazed over and she began to feel a little heavier in my arms as if she was leaning all of her weight on me.

"Love, are you okay?"

"umm…" she began and she shook her head a few times before she looked back at me with cleared eyes and her focus regained, "Yes, Edward, I am okay. I'm sorry, it's just the smell of blood gets to me and it makes me nauseous."

That was odd. I didn't know that humans could smell blood but then again, Bella isn't a normal human, nor has she ever apparently have been.

I kissed her forehead and she sighed happily. After a few more moments, she cleared her head completely and was fully aware of what was happening. She couldn't resist any longer and she looked down at Carlisle and grimaced.

I instinctively looked to where she was looking and was actually shocked. Right in front of me was a lot of Bella's blood, yet it had no pull for me.

Carlisle noticed the direction of my gaze and became worried in his thoughts.

_Son, if it is too much, you can surely go._ He tried to reassure me but I just shook my head and he got a little agitated at my stubbornness. _Edward, it is not safe to be around Bella if she has an opened wound like this. I have more practice than you do so I do not expect you to have total control. There is no reason why you cannot go and come back once I am done._ He tried to reason with me.

"Carlisle…" I began impatiently. "It's not _that_. I was just shocked that Bella's blood didn't pull me like ordinary blood does."

He stared at me in wonder for a moment then he spoke aloud, "Do you smell it?"

"I smell it, but it just smells like Bella's scent. It smells really appealing, like she always does, but it also has a little stronger scent to it. It smells appealing, just not in an edible way-more of an intoxication of the best kind." I tried to explain.

"Very interesting…" Carlisle mused but kept his thoughts literally to himself and blocked.

Luckily Carlisle was able to get enough blood from only one cut and didn't have to cut into Bella anymore which she was glad for. While Carlisle was bandaging her up I kissed her forehead. "See, Love? It wasn't so bad."

"So easy for _you_ to say," she huffed, "_you _didn't have to get cut."

"Oh, yes he does." Carlisle said as he smirked at me.

Bella laughed at the grimace on my face and stuck her tongue out at me. She looked so adorable when she did that so I playfully growled at her which only increased her amusement.

"Wait, I thought that vampire skin was impenetrable?" Bella asked instantly confused as to how Carlisle presumed to obtain his test objects.

"It is to typical things. I, however, have created a scalpel, similar to the one I used on you, that has vampire teeth ground into the blade so that the part containing the teeth will penetrate vampire skin." Carlisle explained with a hint of pride in his voice. He always has loved to find new inventions among our kind.

"Oh, okay. Sounds… delightful." Bella said as she began giggling. I looked at her confused and all she said was "You know the saying 'bite me'?" She asked and that made both Carlisle and I laugh.

I don't know how Bella can be so calm about what we are but she hasn't ever shown me any reason to believe she is uncomfortable around us. She truly is an intriguing individual.

Since numbing medicine would be of no use for me, Carlisle quickly took the new scalpel and cut directly into my wrist. I hadn't noticed that he grabbed a new vile that looked to be made of some kind of metal and he held it underneath my wrist to allow the venom collect inside of it.

"Is that your venom?" Bella asked in awe as she watched the liquid pour from me slowly.

"Yes, it is", I replied somewhat self-conscious because it showed just how different Bella and I truly were despite everything we have in common.

"Yellow isn't a real manly color is it?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow up at me.

At first I didn't understand what she meant until I looked down and saw that she was commenting on the yellow color of my venom.

I chuckled, "No, I suppose not."

Carlisle finished collecting his sample and he handed me a cloth to clear away all of the excess venom. Once I was done, I put the venom-covered cloth in the 'biohazard' container since I didn't know what effects it may have if handled by a human.

I looked back to see Bella watching me with pain all over her face. "Love what's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

She looked at me incredulously. "How can you ask me that? _You_ just had your wrist sliced open. Are _you_ okay?"

I laughed and pulled her into a hug and kissed her quickly before pulling back so she could look at my hand. "See?" I asked while showing her my already-healed wrist, "all better, Love. We are fast healers."

Carlisle broke into our little bubble, where only her and I existed at that moment, and informed us that he was going to go run the tests now and if we came back in two hours that he should be able to tell us what's going on.

I decided that since it was such a lovely day outside that I would take Bella out to eat for some lunch.

There wasn't much here in Forks so I drove her to Port Angeles and I took her to the same restaurant that we went to on our first date.

Apparently Bella remembered the significance of this restaurant and she had a huge smile on her face as I led her inside. We had a relatively quite date, besides a disgusting teenage waiter who couldn't keep his thoughts to himself about my beautiful Bella. Finally I had to resort to growling and glaring just so he would take the hint.

Bella started to laugh at this and I looked inquisitively at her. "You're so possessive at times, Edward. _You_ have nothing to be jealous of."

I stared at her like she had grown a second head. "Well, Love, apparently _you _aren't a mind reader because that waiter had some seriously horrid thoughts about you. You are just too tempting for your own good. I'm sorry if that makes me possessive, but Bella, you are mine as I am yours." She blushed and nodded her head in understanding.

The rest of lunch went completely smoothly because the hostess apparently remembered us from before and didn't dare attempt to speak with us beyond normal courtesy.

I received a call from Carlisle to inform us that we could come back to the hospital for the results which we were currently on our way for.

Bella and I came to his office and I knocked nervously on the door. I couldn't help but feel that with Carlisle blocking his thoughts from me that this was going to be bad. He asked us to enter and we sat in the chairs in front of him.

"Well, Bella, Edward, I ran the tests which I thought would explain the changes occurring with Bella and I was correct in that assumption," he paused while waiting for us to have him proceed.

He saw our synchronized nods and he continued. "When I looked at the blood under the microscope, I found some oddities with it. It appeared as a darker shade than normal red blood cells would. Also, the texture seemed to differ slightly as well. I couldn't explain this so I then put the venom under the microscope next. That is where I saw the similarities between the two samples. Where Bella's blood is still blood, it seems to also have some characteristics of vampire venom."

I stared at Carlisle in shock. Is he saying that my venom is turning Bella? How could I have been so stupid to put her at risk like that? Damn it Cullen, good going!

Carlisle must have seen my inner argument written on my face so he decided to elaborate and clear up some obvious questions that Bella and I would most likely be having. "I was intrigued when I saw this because as we know, venom will kill the blood cells so they cannot replenish the body. Vampire venom effectively kills the human blood in one's body. This is where Bella's sample differed. It seems that the venom has somehow combined with her blood to enhance it. This would account for her enhanced abilities that we have been noticing lately. I am assuming that since Bella has not been transformed, that she has not been bitten."

He looked at me and continued, "I believe that since you have been with Bella, your venom has slowly gotten into her system and that is what has started this."

I felt like someone threw me out of a plane and I couldn't breathe. A million thoughts of my own raced through my mind and thankfully being a vampire, I was able to process them all within seconds.

"I did this to her?" I asked horrified.

"Technically, yes, son. However, I doubt it is what you are thinking." Carlisle said patiently.

I looked at him with incredulity, "And what exactly is it that I am thinking?" I snarled at him without meaning to. The thought of hurting Bella like this has gotten to me too much to be rational and respectful.

Thankfully, Carlisle knew me well enough to know that I didn't mean how I just acted and he gave me a small smile and answered my question.

"Edward, I know you well enough to know that you are thinking that you have harmed Bella like this. I am also assuming that you believe that your venom is harming her?" He said almost rhetorically.

I nodded and he smiled knowingly and continued. "That is the thing that is interesting though, son. Your venom has not harmed Bella in the least. Amazingly, it has not had typical effects on her. It has enhanced her, and will continue to while she comes in contact with venom regularly but it has not in any way harmed her. It has increased her senses and decreased her vulnerability. It has given her some vampire traits without turning her into one.

"From what I have concluded with the results is that her senses will continue to increase to a certain extent while she exchanges fluids and venom, but it will not turn her or hurt her. Once she has reached a level where the venom has enhanced her by the most that it can, it will stop having that effect on her but it will continue to be of no harm to her. Of course this is all simply theory, except the absolute results that I have already discussed with you, but I do believe that these enhancements will not make her stand out from other humans but will however give her a better advantage in our world." Carlisle concluded while looking at Bella with pride.

Carlisle was amazed at how strong Bella was inside and out-consciously and subconsciously. To the outside world, Bella would appear to be weak and incapable but knowing the woman that she really is, we have all seen her strength and to know that her gift is this strong is something remarkable in itself.

Everyone in my family has come to find Bella to be a special person. Everyone sees what she can't. They see her strength and beauty, inside and out. They see a survivor where she sees a victim. I really wish she could see herself through our eyes and then she could finally be able to see the real Bella Swan-The new strength of our family.

I held Bella in my arms while Carlisle excused himself to give us some time to ourselves. She was sitting in my lap and resting her head on my chest while I had my arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace.

How could I ever let this happen? How could I have endangered her like this?

"Stop that, Edward!" Bella growled at me. She growled! Despite the seriousness of her voice, it really sounded attractive but I didn't dare tell her that right now.

"Stop what, Love?" I asked taken aback by her sudden outburst since I hadn't said anything.

"I don't understand it but I can hear certain things from you Edward and I heard you questioning how you could have let this happen. Edward, you did _nothing_ wrong! Did you not listen to Carlisle while he explained all of this?" She asked with annoyance evident in her voice.

"Of course I listened Bella, but that doesn't resolve the fact that I am responsible for doing this to you. I allowed my venom to get into your body." I said as I hung my head in shame of my actions.

I never should have gotten so close to Bella, even though I do not regret those decisions, I do regret the effect it had on her.

Bella turned around on my lap and faced me. She glared into my eyes and I visibly flinched at the ferocity I saw there. She looked more like a vampire than most vampires did. But then again, Bella has always known how to control her emotions to make them either very evident or disappear altogether.

"I _never_ want to hear you speak like that again. Do you understand me, Edward? Carlisle already assured us that there was nothing wrong with your venom being in my body like this. As long as you don't change me yet, then there is no harm done. You have agreed to change me, have you not?" She asked already knowing the answer.

I nodded and she continued. "Since you have already agreed to change me these enhancements are just temporary. Look at what happened earlier. I slapped you, Edward. I should have broken my hand but thankfully due to the venom, I didn't. You can think anything you wish and I cannot stop you from your thoughts but this is how I see it… you have given me a way to preserve myself until we decide to change me. We both know how breakable I am and now we don't have to be as worried about it, my love." She said as she pressed her forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.

I have to admit that she has a point. Carlisle did say that this venom isn't hurting her like it normally would, for whatever reason we can't be certain, but as long as it's not hurting her, then it is in a way helping her. It's increasing her durability and could help keep her safe until she is changed. But then again, what if Carlisle is wrong and the venom will eventually overload her body and harm her? As much as I would love to worry about that, I suppose that I can't start worrying too much until I have reason to do so.

As of right now, Bella has showed no negative effects towards the venom so I am praying that Carlisle is correct.

"So you _do_ have some self-preservation in you", I chuckled and Bella laughed along with me.

We were quiet for a few more minutes until Carlisle came back into his office.

_Son, Alice just called me and informed me that we have company at the house and to return as soon as we can. I just finished up for the night so if you would like to bring Bella, we can go home now and I can hunt later._

I nodded and told Bella that we were going home. On the way home I saw in Carlisle's mind how he was thinking about everything he has ever observed of Bella. He is truly intrigued by her. He doesn't understand how a human could be so advanced and special but he also worries about what would happen if her abilities are ever found out.

Being human with these abilities already is something very powerful and if the wrong people ever found out, namely the Volturi, Bella could be used as a tool instead of treated as a person. I shuddered at the thought of my beautiful angel being subjected to such a life as one that would be found around the "normal" vampires of our kind.

I have been so lost in thought that I hadn't even realized that we were now in front of the house nor did I notice just who our guests would be. I groaned aloud when I heard their thoughts.

_I wonder when he will get here. Oh there he is! Come on, girl, calm down. He wants me; he just doesn't realize it yet. Who can refuse me?_

_That's odd. I smell a familiar scent but it isn't a Cullen. Have they brought another coven member to the Cullen home?_

Granted that Irina's thoughts were mild compared to Tanya's I could still hear the edge to Irina's thoughts. I was also aware that Eleazar and Kate didn't say anything to them about Bella, which I am grateful for.

"Bella," I said and she turned to look at me and gave me her attention, "we have company. You already know them though so don't worry, Love. It will be okay." I said as I smiled at her which she returned with a dazzling one of her own. This woman will be a force to reckon with when she turns. I am sure she will outshine even Rosalie in the beauty department.

I got out of the car and helped Bella out and took her hand as we walked to meet our company. I suppose the reason that I was nervous was simply because I would be introducing my _mate_ to the rest of my family. Mate. Bella is my _mate_. I smiled inwardly at this thought.

God, I love this woman with everything I have. I kissed Bella on the lips quickly in reassurance before we entered the house hand in hand to face our extended family.

Just as expected, Tanya beamed up at me when she saw me walk through the door but her eyes zeroed in on Bella's and my hands intertwined with one another and she glared at Bella as if she would suddenly burst into flames or something. Bella saw Tanya's gaze and blushed while looking at the rest of our guests.

Immediately, Carmen and Kate came up and gave Bella a soft hug, still unaware of Bella's new enhancements.

I saw Eleazar eyeing Bella questioningly and caught onto his thoughts as well. _How is this possible? I was here not too long ago and how could she have changed so much in such a short time or even at all while she is still obviously human? This is very interesting._

Eleazar caught my gaze and whispered at vampire level, "Edward, have you noticed anything unusual?"

Of course Eleazar wasn't aware of Bella's abilities either, in the enhancement areas, so he was unaware that she could hear him.

Bella started laughing and everyone looked at Bella as if she was crazy. The rest of my immediate family, however, started laughing as well once they realized what made Bella crack up.

"And what would it be that you all find so hilarious?" Eleazar asked with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"Eleazar, I can hear you." Bella whispered as if trying to show Eleazar how silly it would be to whisper in front of her.

"But…how?" Eleazar stammered as he was confused. I had never heard this side of Eleazar before and it was amusing to watch him speechless.

"Well, our Bella here is full of surprises." I said as I gazed down at her lovingly.

_OUR Bella?!_ Screamed Tanya's thoughts. I winced at the volume of it. I doubt she meant for me to hear it but I did and she glared at Bella.

Bella saw Tanya's glare and stood her ground. I knew what Emmett told Bella about Tanya so I am sure that is where Bella's defiance is coming from. It amazes me to see Bella stare down a vampire. Normally humans would flinch from the glare of a vampire, if not run screaming, but no, not Bella. She actually glares right back with equally hard eyes. God, I love this woman.

Carlisle noticed the tension in the room and cleared his throat and captured everyone's attention. "Yes, like Edward has said, Bella has been full of surprises lately. It is a long story but if you would all like to hear it then we could relax in the living room and discuss this matter." Carlisle said politely and everyone, besides Tanya, nodded but even she followed him.

We were all seated and all Denali eyes fell on Bella. Eleazar had a look of concentration, Carmen and Kate had a look of awe, Irina looked bored but intrigued, and Tanya just looked pissed off.

"Now, my friend, would you explain Bella's situation to us?" Eleazar asked while turning his focus to Carlisle.

"Of course I will, if that is alright with you Bella." Bella just nodded and Carlisle continued. "As you are well aware, Bella was very special since she was young. As you had informed us, Bella has abilities that normal humans do not possess. Since she has come to live here, Bella has begun to experience enhanced abilities.

"First it started with her shield, like Eleazar informed us, then next came her enhanced hearing. As demonstrated earlier, Bella is able to hear at a vampire level and pace. This is something normal humans should not be able to do." Carlisle went on to tell about how Bella had called out to me in her dream and brought me into it, how she believes some of those dreams to be visions, and her latest development with her strength and hardened skin.

"Self-preservation", Eleazar said once Carlisle finished telling Bella's story.

"Self-preservation?" Carlisle asked, confused at Eleazar's cryptic sentence.

"Yes, I was not able to get a full read on her before. However, since she seems to have had her abilities enhanced, it is easier for me to see them. I can now see, as well as tell by your explanations, that Bella's gift is one of self-preservation. It seems that everything that is happening is preserving her. Her ability is protection. It's quite remarkable to hear of since this is a first even with all the time I have encountered powerful gifts. I am curious about one thing, how did this enhancement come about? What triggered it?" Eleazar asked Carlisle intrigued.

"Actually, that would be because of me." I spoke up and every head, save Bella and Carlisle's, snapped to look at me. I had forgotten that the rest of the family didn't know about the reason behind Bella's changes so why not get it all out in the open at once?

"What do you mean, son?" Esme asked concerned.

I looked to Carlisle to explain since I didn't know how to tell everyone about it. He saw the plea in my eyes and he took the lead.

"I tested Bella's blood today and it appears that venom has been what been enabling the enhancements. The venom that Edward has shared with her has bonded in her blood and it has strengthened her physically and mentally."

"But how could he have shared venom with her without turning her?" Kate asked intrigued.

Emmett was the first to catch on-which really shocked us all- and he burst out laughing. His laughter shook the house a little.

"Eddie and Bella, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang immaturely, sounding like a child. Rosalie slapped him hard on the head and hissed at him to grow up while trying to also contain her own laughter.

Bella buried her face in my chest as everyone was looking at us amused, well everyone besides Tanya of course. I could feel the heat coming off of Bella's face so I could tell that she was really embarrassed by the attention.

"Love, it's okay. Emmett was only being an immature child." I tried to soothe her.

She sighed and shook her head, "No, he was just being Emmett". This caused us all to laugh, including Emmett himself. I always admired Emmett's ability to create humor and lighten the mood. I appreciated this even if it wasn't intentional on his part.

"So, Edward is your mate Bella?" Kate asked with a wide grin. She feels a connection to Bella and Bella has held a place in her heart since the day that they saved her from the accident.

I looked down at Bella and kissed her forehead. "She is my everything." This caused a chorus of aww's from the females and snickers from the males.

Jasper and Emmett were happy for me but this "lovey dovey" side as they call it is so unlike me that they are having fun calling me out on it. Bella has really brought out the best in me and I hope that I can forever live up to that.

Bella's yawn reminded us of the hour and I picked her up, making her giggle, and started carrying her to her room but she wanted to sleep in mine instead. I looked at her questioningly and she just giggled. "You guys are going hunting, correct?" I nodded hesitantly, not knowing how she knew that and she continued, as if reading my mind.

"Like I said before, sometimes I can hear certain things. I am assuming that it has something to do with the connection we share that if you are thinking something that also concerns me, sometimes perhaps it's transferred onto me?" she mused.

"I honestly don't know but I would love to test it out sometime. Anyways, what I was wanting was to sleep in your room so I am more comfortable while you are hunting. I hate sleeping without you but if I am in your room, I am more comfortable." She explained.

"Okay, Love. You sleep in my room and once I return, I will take you into your bed so you can sleep more comfortably." She nodded and I kissed her forehead before I left her to get ready for bed. I went into her room and grabbed a something for her to sleep in.

I was going to go for something comfortable until I saw something my sister must have bought Bella. It was a black night gown with pink trim on it. It was a spaghetti strap gown that cut up on one of the legs as well. Okay, so it was more for my benefit to have her dressed like this than it was for hers. I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to see my beautiful Bella dressed just for my eyes only.

I grabbed the night gown and a pair of matching underwear-while feeling a little outgoing- and headed back to my room when I heard Bella turn off the water in the bathroom. I knocked on the door and handed Bella's night clothes to her.

Almost immediately I heard her groan. I chuckled and she mumbled something too low for even me to hear but it sounded like something about stupid male vampires.

"Edward, I know you can hear me so just tell me _why_ you want me to wear this?" Bella said from the other side of the closed door. I could imagine her sighing as she looked at her reflection.

"It's quite simple, Love. I absolutely adore you dressing for my eyes only. You are so beautiful, Bella, and I can never get enough of you." I told her honestly.

"Fine, but it's _your _eyes at stake." She sighed.

The door opened and I backed up so I could see her when she came out. My jaw almost immediately hit the floor when I saw Bella standing before me in the nightgown that I chose. I was utterly shocked as I gazed upon her beauty.

"Told you!" She said irritated as if she thought I didn't adore what I was looking at.

I ran to her and in an instant she was laying on my couch with me hovering over her. "Bella, you are absolutely absurd if you believe that I don't find you extremely sexy in that little number. Why do you think I chose it?" I asked her with my voice thick and husky.

Even in the dark, I could see the blush as it grazed her cheeks and I even noticed as it moved south onto her chest. I groaned as I imagined it moving all over her body.

"God, Bella. What do you do to me?" I asked as I fought to keep control of myself.

She looked at me mischievously. "Most likely the same thing you do to me, lover." She purred at me which immediately made me attack her mouth with my own.

We were in the middle of a very passionate kiss when four different mental voices shouted for me to meet them downstairs so that they could leave. Of course it was Jasper and Emmett who loved to torment me and mess with my sexual life along with Carlisle and Esme who were concerned about treating our guests properly.

"Bella," I sighed as I leaned back to look into her eyes, "they need me to go now so we can all go hunting. Esme will stay with you, Love. If you need anything please just let her know and also you can feel free to call me. We shouldn't be gone more than a few hours since we are just going on a quick hunt but I will have my phone on whenever you need me. Will you be okay here?" I asked as I worried about her.

She nodded and kissed me one more time. "I'll be fine, Edward. Don't worry. Anyways, I will have Esme here and of course mother won't let anything happen to me."

_She called me mother!!_ Esme's thoughts swelled with love. I smiled as I heard her joy.

I made sure Bella was comfortable and I left her to go with the family hunting, but only after I made Esme promise to call me if Bella needed anything at all. I would have stayed behind but I had to hunt in preparation for school on Monday. Too bad every human wasn't like Bella in the blood-calling department.

We all ran until we caught the scents of our favorite animals and broke off to hunt separately. All thoughts left my mind as my animalistic instinct took over.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I was pulled out of my sleep when I heard the door open softly. I didn't realize that I must have slept long enough for Edward to have returned already. Once I was fully awake, I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. I had the same feeling before Jessica and Lauren attacked me but I couldn't understand why I was feeling this now. All of a sudden, the light turned on standing before me was an angry looking Tanya.

"Tanya?" I asked still somewhat sleepy but being awoken by the way she was stalking towards me as if I was her prey.

"Bella", she sneered at me.

"I thought you were hunting with the others?" I tried to keep my voice as level as possible and hide any fear that I had at the moment. I knew she was up to no good but I didn't know what that meant just yet.

"Oh I was," she said while waving as if it was an insignificant detail, "but I thought perhaps there would be better choices back here." She said to me while flashing me all of her razor sharp teeth.

_Calm down, Bella! Stay calm! She can smell your adrenalin so stay calm and perhaps she won't think you're scared!_

I took a deep breath and tried to do as my mind was telling me but I could already tell that she was up to no good and the possibilities of what she could do really did terrify me.

"Where's Esme?" I asked in an effort to find a way to stop her before she did anything to me.

"Oh, she left." She said with a smirk as she kept slowly stalking towards me.

"Where did she go?" I pressed in an attempt to keep her mind occupied on thoughts other than me.

"Well when I came back frightened, I only had to mention the name "Carlisle" and she took off running. She made me assure her that I would take care of you though. I did promise so I will have to take care of you. I just didn't promise _how_ I would _do_ that." She grinned evilly at me.

Before I knew what was happening she was in front of me, grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my feet. Of course she wasn't going to allow me to be comfortable so she threw me across the room. I hit the wall with a loud thump and I knew I would have bruises in the morning from this.

Well that is, _if_ I live until the morning.

_Shut up! Don't think like that!_ I screamed at myself mentally. I had to focus since I still didn't know what Tanya had planned for me.

"You know, when Kate and Eleazar saved you, I was pissed off at the time but I got over it. That was until I came here and found you hanging all over Edward. What gives _you_ the right to be all over _my _man?" She growled at me while she grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me up against the wall.

"He is not_ your _man_!_" I retorted to her against my better judgment. I didn't know if I should be silent or speak my mind. Of course my mouth always got in the way of my rationality.

"He sure as hell ain't yours, sweetie. You are nothing but a pathetic human. You are weaker than most and he will realize this one day. I am just going to help him along with that discovery tonight." She laughed at me while she said this.

I glared at her. How dare she even think she could have _my_ Edward! "What are you going to do to me, Tanya?" I asked her in a cold voice that would put some vampires to shame.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" She taunted me as she spit in my face. I wiped the disgusting filth from my face and glared back at her.

"No matter what you do to me, Tanya, Edward will _never_ be yours. Even before me, he never once fell for your advances. He's smart and he can spot trash when he sees it" I smirked at her.

I knew that I was in the last position to be cocky but I had to put Tanya in her place no matter what she did to me. I refuse to let _her_ walk all over me. I have had enough of that for a lifetime.

This apparently riled her up because she slapped me across the face, effectively breaking something. Thank god, my skin is stronger than it used to be or else that would have probably broken my entire face. I bit my tongue before I could yell out in pain and give her the satisfaction of my torment.

"You know what I hate about humans?" She asked rhetorically. "They are just so damn breakable." She said as she demonstrated by throwing me into the hallway which made me hit my head against the wall and fall to the ground.

Again I bit my tongue and she was starting to get agitated that I wasn't giving into my pain. Little did she know that her punishments weren't the worst that I have ever had.

"Oh, is the little human trying to be brave?" she asked as she kicked me in the stomach, breaking a rib. This time I actually cried out a gasp at the intensity of the pain. She grabbed my hair and pulled me up the stairs which made me hit each and every stair as she climbed them at a human pace. She made it so each bump hit my body. She accidently, or perhaps purposefully, ripped out some of my hair while she was at it.

Once she had me up at the top of the stairs she grabbed me and threw me to the end of the hallway. The pain from my rib was really testing the limits of my control. All I could think about was screaming in pain but I didn't want to give her that satisfaction. She could kill me right now and I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of my pain.

"What's…your pr-problem Tany-ya?" I said between gasps for air.

"My problem? _You_ are my problem! What gives you the right to come in and be all over Edward? Look at you? You're a weak, pathetic excuse for a human. They only pity you and try to comfort you by making you believe that you are their family. They only take care of you because they feel sorry for you." She cooed into my ear.

She grabbed me by my hair and raised me up off of the ground. I could feel my face contort in pain as I tried to keep myself from satisfying her morbid ways. I was stronger than this. Edward said I was a fighter.

Edward! He heard me in my dream… could he hear me now? How does it work? Well in my dream, I believed myself to be in danger and I called out to him.

_EDWARD!!!!_ I screamed as loudly as I could in my head.

My thoughts were promptly cut off by Tanya throwing me to the other end of the hallway. When I landed I felt like I had been punched in my stomach. I gasped for air which was getting increasingly difficult to do.

I could tell that she was starting to get frustrated at me for my lack of cooperation but I also realized that I have to keep her going so that they could find me in time. I did not put it past Tanya to kill me but I am sure that Alice must have seen something and was on her way. I just had to indulge Tanya a little.

"Tanya, do y-you thi-ink you can be-e the wom-man that Edw-ward needs?" I gasped out between the throbbing pains in my chest.

I don't know the full damage yet but I could tell that she at least broke one rib and bruised a few others while bruising most of my body and ripping out part of my hair.

She growled at me as she ran up to me at vampire speed and crouched down to glare at me in my eyes. "Can you be the _woman_ he needs? You are nothing but a stupid human whore! I could kill you right now, that's how pathetic you are!"

She demonstrated her point by flicking her fingernail across my cheek which created a big gash on my face. I could already smell the blood so I started to breathe through my mouth so I wouldn't pass out from the smell. This created more pressure on my chest and it increased my pain tenfold.

I gathered as much strength as I could and made my voice as deadly as possible before I glared at her with every ounce of hate I had inside of me at that moment. "Then get on with it! If you are this almighty powerful _vampire,_ then what are you waiting for?" I growled at her despite my engulfing pain.

She just started laughing hysterically. "Oh my dearest _Isabella_, I simply want to make you remember why I will be with Edward when you are no longer by his side. I want you to feel every ounce of pain I can so that you will remember that you are but a cockroach compared to me. I can kill you off at any second. I just want to enjoy this since you have attempted to take my Edward from me. You deserve some torment."

She came up to me and grabbed me by the throat, pulling me up far off the ground, "why would you do such a stupid thing?" she scolded me as if I had been a child who touched a hot stove.

"Tanya, you can hurt me all y-you wan-nt, but you will n-never have E-Edward. He would n-never be wit-th a wench like y-you!" I said with the last bit of strength I had before I cried out in pain when she slapped my face again, effectively breaking my nose.

I howled in pain and spat the bloody spit out of my mouth onto her face. "Y-you will n-never get away with…th-this." I said but she just laughed.

"Oh I already have. You damn humans are so clumsy." Tanya sneered as she moved her arm and my body backwards right before she released me forward. The toss, being from a vampire, ended up throwing me down the stairs.

The first stair I hit made me scream out in pain. Each time I hit a stair or the wall, it would bring on a new round of pain. By the time I landed on the floor, I couldn't see through my tears. I felt my broken and bruised ribs but I also felt that my leg had been bent incorrectly but thankfully I couldn't feel it due to the previous paralysis. I also felt the blood dripping from my head and all I could do is thank the lord that my blood doesn't appeal the way that human blood usually does.

If I was going to die I'd be damned if I allowed Tanya to suck the life from me. I know that it really shouldn't matter one way or another how I would die if I were to die, which right now seems like a large possibility, but the only person I want to ever taste my blood is Edward. My body, soul, and life are his and I'd rather die a horrible death than allow someone else to have what is his.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

_EDWARD!!!_

Someone's thoughts screamed at me so loudly that I buckled beneath the pressure of it. The voice sounded so familiar yet very clouded at the same time. I could feel the pain and anguish as the voice called out to me.

One thought came to me as the pain engulfed me- _Bella._

I recognized this voice because it was Bella's. It was so similar but unfamiliar at the same time because she seemed to be in horrible agony. I started to panic since I couldn't think of anything that would make Bella hurt so badly unless the nomads were back but Esme was with her. Surly Esme would have called one of us if she was in trouble.

As if I was calling out to her, Esme came running frantically through the bushes to come face to face with me. She looked wild and scared to death. I ran up to her and shook her until she focused on me.

"Where is Carlisle?" She yelled out, despite my close proximity with her.

Why would she be so worried about Carlisle?

"Esme, where is Bella? Why are you here? What's going on?" I asked her, desperately needing answers.

"Tanya…" She said while still looking around me for Carlisle apparently.

"Esme," I yelled at her to get her attention while holding onto her shoulders, "What about Tanya?"

"She came back frantic and said that Carlisle was in trouble." She told me while getting confused as to why I was so calm about Carlisle being in trouble.

"Esme, none of us are in trouble. Where is Bella?" I asked worried about my love.

"Tanya told me she'd watch after Bella so I could get to Carlisle. What's going on Edward?" Esme asked while her fear kicked in.

"_SHIT!"_ I cursed under my breath and Esme looked at me with wide eyes. She knows that if I cursed in front of her that it must be bad.

"Oh no…" She trailed off as she realized that Tanya tricked her.

"Esme, I have to get to Bella. She called out to me and I am sure there is something wrong. I need for you to go get everyone and bring them back to the house as soon as you can. Please, Esme, quickly!" I begged her and she nodded and took off to where the others were.

I quickly took off for the house as fast as my legs would take me. All along the way I was praying that I wouldn't be too late…

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Tanya stood over me with an evil smirk on her face. I knew that this was it. She was going to finish me off. I didn't even get to tell Edward goodbye or how much I love him. I couldn't bear to think about what my death would do to him.

As if reading my mind, Tanya laughed directly into my face and said "Don't worry, I'll take care of him". She raised her hand to snap my neck just as a loud crash came from across the room.

In the blink of an eye, Tanya was no longer standing above me but she was thrown across the room and was pinned against the wall by Edward. _Edward…_

My mind couldn't even comprehend what just happened. All that I could think about was how much I love Edward and how he's here now. I heard growling coming from the same place where Edward had come and I turned and saw the rest of the Cullens and standing near the gaping hole in the wall and taking in the scene before them.

I sighed inside when I realized that it was over. They were all here and they would stop Tanya.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Growled Carlisle. He must be very pissed because I have never heard such a word come from Carlisle's mouth.

His words seem to have snapped everyone out of their shock and in the next second, Carlisle was standing over me protectively while Jasper and Emmett restrained Tanya.

Esme and Rosalie had to hold Edward back or else he would have destroyed Tanya.

Alice was standing on my other side in a defensive position growling at Tanya. I suppose I should be afraid around so many angered vampires but at this moment it was heaven to my ears.

"Tanya," Eleazar snarled at her, "what happened here?"

Tanya had a composed face of worry and concern etched on it but thankfully saw right through her when she told them that I "fell" down the stairs and she was simply trying to help me up.

"Bullshit! Tanya, I know damn well you are lying! Bella called out to me in pain. I heard her and came rushing back here, _after_ you sent Esme to 'save' Carlisle. I found you crouched over Bella with your hand ready to snap her neck. I also read that in your thoughts, so do not dare stand there and lie to me about what you did to my angel!" Edward growled at her with such fierceness that I could almost taste the venom dripping from his words.

Before I knew what was going on, Kate and Carmen charged at Tanya and slapped her so hard that it left a gash in her skin. I never expected her own coven members to turn against her but apparently they didn't agree with her. Everyone looked like they were about ready to attack Tanya, which I am sure they were, but I didn't want to let her off so easily.

Carlisle was the first to tear his attention away from Tanya and reached down to touch me but pulled his hand back when I winced.

"Bella…" Edward cried out as he came to my side and fell to his knees. He was sobbing at what he saw so I knew I must have looked pretty beaten up. I know just how horrible I felt and I know that I must have looked a thousand times worse.

"Ed-ward.. p-please don't worry… I'm f-fine", I managed to get out between gasps for air.

"Bella, please just save your energy. I am not sure what all is wrong but it appears that your breathing is being restricted by a broken rib. I need to take you upstairs and get some x-rays and patch you up. Is that alright with you?" Carlisle asked in full doctor's mode.

I nodded and he went to lift me up but Edward took his place instead. I sighed happily as I felt the familiar buzz of electricity and comfort that comes from him alone.

_Edward, can you hear me?_ I thought, hoping he could since he obviously heard me earlier.

He looked down at me and a smile tugged at his lips as he nodded.

_Please make sure Tanya doesn't go anywhere. I will deal with her when I am done._

He looked at me pained but saw the determination in my eyes and he nodded. He looked at Jasper and told him to hold onto Tanya until we returned. Jasper nodded in understanding and I sent him all the thankful emotions to him that I could. He smiled and nodded at me to let me know that he feels my thanks.

Edward carefully carried me up the stairs so I wouldn't be bumped around and hurt any more than I already am. He looked down at me and his expression seemed so broken. _Great, I must look bad._ I thought to myself.

Edward turned his attention back to where he was walking, even though he could walk his way with his eyes closed. I think it was just so he didn't upset me by how he would react when he saw me. As if that would upset me!

Carlisle opened the door and allowed Edward to pass by with me. Carlisle cleared off his desk and put a blanket on it so it wouldn't be as painful to lay on for me. Edward slowly lowered me down and I had to suck in a breath and hold it so I wouldn't scream out when my back hit the hardness of the desk.

"Bella, I am going to do some x-rays now." Carlisle informed me.

I nodded to show him that I understood and he went over to a closet and pulled out a machine that he set up and wheeled over to me.

_Edward, why does he keep an x-ray machine in his closet?_ I asked while also testing my theory of how our mental connection works.

Edward chuckled and looked down at me. "Love, it's because we all feared that you'd trip over thin air and break every bone in your body", he smirked at me.

_Okay, so yes, that sounds like me._ I laughed softly when he chuckled at my comment.

He stopped laughing and looked down at me with so much pain in his eyes. "Bella, I am so sorry. I should never have left you-"Edward began but I cut him off with my thoughts.

_Edward! Don't you dare start blaming yourself for what happened. Did you know that she was going to attack me like this?_

He shook his head so I continued.

_You never thought that she was capable of this and neither did any one of us, including her own coven! Edward, Tanya is screwed up but that doesn't mean that this is your fault. Trust me; she was out to get me one way or another. It was all just a matter of time. Trust me, sweetheart; do not beat yourself up over this because I am sure everyone would gladly tear her apart if I asked._

I started laughing mentally as I imagined Jasper manipulating her emotions so she cowered in the corner crying like a maniac as the others taunt her. Seeing this mental image, Edward laughed as well.

"I take it that your two's connection has grown mentally?" Carlisle asked amused while looking at us. I nodded and smiled. It was still too painful to talk so I tried my best not to.

Carlisle examined me until he was certain he didn't miss anything. He went to gather his supplies to patch me up while Edward helped me get dressed in more comfortable clothing so Carlisle could work on me without me in the nude. I would die if the person I see as a father patched my naked body up.

Edward had me dressed in loose pajama pants along with a tank top by the time that Carlisle knocked on the door. He came in and set to work taking care of me. His skilled hands worked as lightly as feathers as he ghosted over my injuries.

He insisted on giving me some pain medication so I didn't argue as he injected me, using a special syringe that he created earlier. Luckily it was taking the edge off of the pain without putting me to sleep. I really didn't want to be asleep right now so I forced myself to stay wide awake.

Once Carlisle was done, he turned to me and gave me a sad smile. "Well, Bella, it looks like she did a number on you." Carlisle said as Edward growled. I put my hand on Edward's arm and he instantly calmed down.

"You have two broken ribs and the rest are bruised. Your left leg is broken in two spots but thankfully the cast will be enough to take care of them. I had to put ten stitches in your head to close up a wound on it. There was a gash on your face so I put a few stitches in it to seal it up. Your nose was broken so I put it back in place. Finally, there was a bone that was broken in your cheek but it is only a hairline fracture so it will heal on its own. It may not seem like it but you are very lucky because without the strength you have recently gained, I am sure that your injuries would have been a lot worse." Carlisle and Edward both grimaced at this so I assume that this would probably have killed me if it weren't for what Edward's venom did to me.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said as I smiled at him. Thankfully, when he taped my ribs, it allowed me to breathe correctly again and speak without too much pain. I went to sit up and winced as I lay back on my elbows. Dang, I feel like I have been hit by a train.

Edward quickly sat behind me and leaned me into his chest while he cradled me into his lap.

"Bella, please let Carlisle give you some more pain medication. I can see you are in a lot of pain. Please, Love." Edward pleaded with me and before I could finish nodding, Carlisle was at my arm with another injection.

"Stupid vampire speed." I mumbled which made both guys chuckle.

Carlisle gave me the shot and I immediately started to feel more relief from the pain that Tanya caused me.

The moment that I thought about Tanya, my blood started to boil and I began to see red, literally.

"Edward, could you _please_ take me downstairs?" I said through clenched teeth. He seemed hesitant for a minute before my eyes softened and I kissed him to show him that I would be okay.

He cradled me against his chest, ever so lightly, while he carried me swiftly down the stairs at vampire speed to ensure that I wouldn't be jostled about too much. The sight in the living room nearly made me laugh.

Tanya was sitting on the couch, huddled into herself, with Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Kate, and Carmen stood surrounding her while Eleazar, Jasper, and Emmett stood behind the women glaring at her. If it had been any other time, I would have not been able to contain my laughter but it was because of whom they were glaring at that I refrained myself.

Everyone looked up at me when they heard us enter and immediately, they all tensed. They turned murderous glares onto Tanya as I glared at her as well. Edward carried me over to the couch but I had him help me stand, despite his adamant refusals.

I stood in front of Tanya as she just glared at me. I didn't know what bloodlust felt like but the anger that was boiling inside of me would easily rival it I am sure.

"Well?" I spat at the despicable creature in front of me now.

"Well?" she mocked me.

"Oh Tanya, do you really think _you _should be mocking _me_ right now?" I asked in a deadly calm voice.

"And why not, you tramp?" Tanya sneered at me.

I lost my temper and I slapped her as hard as I could on her face. I knew that it wouldn't hurt her but it would make me feel better. Everyone was shocked as Tanya clutched her face and looked at me with wide eyes.

"How…how did you do that?" She asked still in shock.

"The same way that I survived your pathetic attempt to get Edward to be yours." I snarled at her. Dang, living with vampires really does wear off on a person.

"This was all so that I would be with you?!" Edward screamed at Tanya who shrunk back into the couch in fear of him. She avoided his gaze which was all the confirmation that he needed.

"I cannot believe that you would be such a low and vile creature to hurt Bella just because you have deluded yourself into thinking that you and I are meant to be together. If you _ever_ pull something like this again, it will be your _last _mistake", Edward growled, which made Tanya visibly shake from his words.

"If I _ever_ see you again, Tanya, you will greatly regret it. Now, get out of here!" I hollered at her and she shot up in an instant and left the house before I could blink.

* * *

_**JPOV**_

Bella has always been remarkable and this evening only proves it. I didn't have to be an empath to be able to see the pain that Tanya put Bella through over the past couple of hours. While we were running to the house, after Esme told us what was going on, I actually fell backwards because of the pain I felt coming from inside.

Knowing that Bella couldn't physically hurt Tanya, I knew it had to be coming from Bella herself.

Once we ran inside, we saw Bella lying on the ground, broken and hurt. Tanya really got her. I would have assumed that I would feel fear coming from Bella, but I only felt relief and recognition as she saw us. She knew that she was safe.

I had wanted so badly to rip Tanya apart but I had to hold it back because I knew that Bella wasn't through with her yet. The anger that Bella had inside of her was heavily weighed down by the pain she was feeling. I could feel it as if it was my own pain and I am sure that if I could cry I would have been right then and there.

Once Edward and Carlisle took Bella upstairs, everyone surrounded Tanya, including her _own_ coven. They all, with the exception of Irina (who simply felt amused), felt extreme hate towards their coven leader. Tanya, realizing that even her own coven would turn against her for Bella's sake, started to regret her decisions. A little too late, if you ask me.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing?" growled Esme.

I have never seen Esme like this before but I can feel the protectiveness just flowing off of her in regards to Bella and the familial love that felt as if the two were bonded by blood.

"I...just-" Tanya began but I cut her off.

"Do _not_ even try to apologize. I am an empath remember? I know you have no true regret for your actions and that you are ecstatic at what you did to Bella." I growled at her.

Her eyes widened at this wild side of me, the one I used to use while fighting in the southern vampire wars. She shrunk back into the couch and started shooting out fear towards me.

I chuckled and smirked at her. She better be damn afraid at the _very_ least.

I could still feel Bella's pain from upstairs but it was slightly ebbing so I assume that Carlisle gave her something for the pain. I am glad because I have no idea how she can handle so much pain and not be broken down crying in the corner.

That young woman upstairs is one of the strongest beings I have ever met. Just feeling her pain second hand makes me want to curl up in the fetal position for the rest of eternity.

I tuned out the lectures and yelling taking place by the Denali coven towards their coven leader about how despicable and shameful she acted against Bella.

Shortly after the verbal beat-down, I felt Bella's emotions get closer so I looked up and saw the smirk that she had on her face when she saw our stance around Tanya.

Amusement was evident in her emotions and it made me smile. Here, when she should be in terrible agony, which I could feel how much pain she was really in, she found amusement in the current situation.

Edward spoke to Tanya in the harshest manner that I have ever experienced from him and I could tell by how he was feeling that if it had been okay to do, he would have torn Tanya's head off right then. He was feeling anger, hatred, and protectiveness for Bella at such a level that I didn't know was possible.

"If I _ever_ see you again, Tanya, you will greatly regret it. Now, get out of here!" Bella yelled at Tanya which effectively made Tanya bolt out of the house like she was on fire.

To see Bella stand up to a vampire like that, and without a trace of fear in her, was something remarkable to see in itself. If I didn't know any better I would have thought Bella was the vampire at that moment where the roles were reversed.

While I was watching this, I was thinking about everything that Carlisle told us about Bella changing and I know now that if she hadn't been in contact with Edward's venom beforehand then I am sure Bella would have died tonight and that thought spiked my anger again and I was nearly ready to chases after Tanya and rip her to shreds for laying a hand on our precious Bella.

I was pulled out of my own thoughts by a sense of being overwhelmed.

I immediately looked at Bella and could feel how mentally exhausted she was. She looked at me and quickly glanced outside while I caught on. She needed to get away from everyone for a while and if anyone else were to go with her, I know that they would only hover.

"Bella, would you like to go outside for a breather?" I asked her-already knowing her answer.

Edward looked at me panicked and I could tell that he didn't want to let Bella out of his sights.

_Edward, Bella is overwhelmed right now. She needs a few moments away from everyone. Let me take her outside and if the very least, I can help to ease her pain. We both know she is in it. _ I tried to reason with him which he reluctantly agreed to.

I walked over to Bella and smiled at her while sending her waves of calm to try to combat some of the pain I was deeply sensing from her.

"Come on darlin'. Let's go for a walk." I said to her as I lifted her gently into my arms, while being watched like a hawk by Edward so I wouldn't hurt Bella accidently while lifting her.

I walked easily with Bella in my arms so I wouldn't hurt her. We came to the stream near the house, but far enough away to e out of the hearing of the vampires inside. I found a semi-comfortable spot in the grass, near the bank of the stream. I sat her down gently and she winced as I did so.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know that hurts." I told her and she just gave me a small smile and nodded before returning her gaze to the moonlight.

How does she do this? I can feel her pain and even second-hand, I want to scream and yell.

"I'm sorry Jazz." Bella said while looking at me.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I forgot about your ability. I know how I feel right now and I am sure it's weighing you down just as well. It's okay if you want to go, I understand." She told me reassuringly.

"No, Bella, I don't want to go. You're right, I can feel what you feel but I don't understand it." I told her while frowning.

"You don't understand what?" She asked curiously.

"You. How can you sit here without making a noise when I feel like I want to cry like a baby just from your pain?"

Her laugh was void of humor when she responded, "Jazz, I have dealt with a lot of pain in my life so yes this hurts like all hell but I have become used to dealing with all types of pain".

We sat in silence for a few moments while I thought about how strong and brave Bella is to be able to endure such hardship while staying in silence. Her life has been nothing but a living hell. Plus she was just attacked by a psycho vampire who tried to kill her and beat her pretty well, yet not a sound.

"Jasper…" Bella began but was unsure of how to proceed. I nodded me head in encouragement to continue. "Thank you for coming out with me. I know it mustn't be the most pleasant thing in the world but you are the only person who I could trust not to hover over me. Thankfully you can feel what I feel so you know what I need and what I don't need."

Then out of nowhere I was hit with a wave of sadness and hurt. I could tell that she was fighting against her emotions but I knew she needed to get these emotions out or else she would repress far too much.

I moved over so my arm was around her and she laid her head on my shoulder and began to fight the sobs that threatened to escape.

"Shh, darlin', it's okay. You need to let this out." I told her soothingly while stroking her hair to comfort her.

She buried her face in my chest and cried while letting all of her emotions out. They washed over me like a tidal wave and soon I was sobbing along with her- not for me but for the pain she was in both physically and emotionally.

She may have had to be so strong to survive but inside she is just as vulnerable as the rest of us.

After about ten minutes and her sobs subsided, and her emotions calmed down enough to allow me to regain my composure, I looked at her. She kept her eyes on the stars but even without seeing her, I could tell that she was still upset.

"Bella…" I began.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, apparently still in thought.

"How have you survived all these years with such pain inside?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't offend her but I needed to know.

She sighed and looked at me while she responded. "I've had to Jazz. There is no other way I could have survived. The things I have lived through really damaged me physically and mentally. I used to always break down because of it all. I used to be depressed beyond words and I hated myself more than anything. But then I realized that kind of behavior wasn't getting me anywhere. I figured that if I was strong, things wouldn't affect me as much so I started to train myself to hold in my emotions and discard them when need be."

"What do you mean discard them?" I asked.

"Sometimes when… things weren't _pleasant_ I would harden myself so that I would cease to feel anything for a while. I don't know how I did it but after a while, I could." She explained.

"Did it help?" I asked. She seems to be in great control of her emotions nowadays.

"For a while it did. At least I thought it did. I was putting all of my emotions on the backburner and just allowing them to collect momentum until they came back at me full force."

"So how is that you are now in control of them like this? Bella, emotion is something that is literally my _gift_, and I can assure you that your emotional control is quite remarkable."

"Music. I learned to understand my emotions through various types of music. I've learned to understand and control them that way. For example, when I first came here and I had the breakdown which I know you all heard, I listened to certain types of music to let go of my emotions. Other times I will play to release them or I will sing. I guess it's my own personal outlet."

I was still trying to grasp my mind around how this human can control something as primal as emotions as well as she does. She puts me to shame easily.

I have always respected Bella, but now that respect has increased drastically.

I could feel Edward's increasing distress since he didn't know what was happening and his worry for Bella was almost overwhelming. Their connection is very strong and it still puts me in awe at times.

"Are you ready to go back, Bella? Everyone is getting worried."

She sighed and looked at me. She nodded so I lifted her gently from the ground. I held her against my chest as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Thank you, Jazz, for everything." She told me with sincerity.

"Anytime, sis. I will always be here for you." I told her as I hugged her a little tighter, making sure not to hurt her in the process.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

What was taking them so long? Why didn't I just take Bella out instead? Then at least I wouldn't have to be worrying about her.

Maybe I should go see if she is okay. No, she wanted to go outside to get away from everyone and Jasper can calm her down if need be. He can also help her with her emotions, which I know she really needs help with.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair while I paced the living room, waiting for them to return.

_Dude, chill. We're coming. I could feel you all the way from the stream!_ Jasper said silently.

I just sighed in relief I opened the door to see my angel right there. I smiled at her return smile was dazzling. I never thought that a human could dazzle until Bella dazzled her way into my heart.

Jasper handed Bella over to me and she winced at the sudden movement but smiled at me to reassure me that she was okay. My little stubborn Bella.

I took Bella to her room and laid her on her bed. She whimpered from the loss of contact with me and I had to chuckle. "Love, I will be right back, I promise." I told her and kissed her forehead.

I left her and went into Carlisle's office to get some more medication. He had left with the Denali's to speak with them about Tanya's behavior. I am not sure what they were going to speak about but I will have to wait to find out when he returns.

I found the medication I was looking for and grabbed some water from the kitchen before I returned to my beautiful Angel. She was lying in bed with her eyes closed and a frown on her face. It was amazing how she could retain so much pain and it barely even registered in her features.

Her eyes were still closed but I saw the smile appear on her face as I sat down on the bed. She opened her eyes and her smile increased as she looked upon me with wonder in her eyes.

"Hey there", she said with a small but content voice.

"Hello, Love." I said as I kissed her lips gently. I handed her the medication and the water and she sighed but took them. Thankfully for once she didn't argue with me about helping her out with her pain.

"I love you, Bella." I told her as I held her closely.

"I love you too, Edward", she told me with a smile as she kissed me one more time before falling off into the deep sleep that kept her at peace all night.

* * *

**So… thoughts? What did you think? Press the little green button and let me know :)**

**Since in this story, Bella would be considered a "weak and pathetic" human by most vampires, and she has captured Edward's heart despite this, Tanya has more ammo than normal.**

**I hope that I explained the enhancements enough but if not, please feel free to ask. **

**Let me know what you all think about this chapter :) **


	19. Best Friends

**A/N: Please don't kill me for keeping this from you. I believe that hospitals really do induce writers block.**

***** This chapter may be slower than the others but it is needed. I hope you like it.**

***** Thank you for all of your support for the last chapter! I loved writing the aggressive scene. That is how I always saw Tanya's inner demon…lol.**

***** Let me know what you think by R/R'ing**

*****Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight world but do own my very own ideas.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**BPOV**_

Ugh! I feel like I have been hit by a train, ran over by a bus, and dropped from a cliff. I don't think I have ever felt this bad in my entire life-including my accidents. I groaned and tried to move but my body felt so heavy to the point that it felt like I wasn't even in my own body.

I heard someone beside me, speaking softly to me, but I couldn't quite make out what the person was saying. I felt the normal hum of electricity passing between this person and me so I knew right away that it was Edward. I sighed weakly and just reveled in the amazing sensation I felt coming from him. It felt as if I could actually feel his love wash over my being. I am assuming this is how Jasper feels with his power.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty", Edward said softly and chuckled as I sighed again.

I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy and I couldn't understand why it was so difficult to move everything.

_Edward, can you hear me?_ I asked mentally since I did remember how our connection increased last night.

He jumped a little at the mental intrusion but quickly realized it was me and relaxed. "Yes, Love, I can hear you", he chuckled. It sounded so cliché' 'can you hear me now'.

_What's going on?_

"What do you mean, Bella?" He asked concerned.

_I can't move and my eyes feel so heavy._ I tried to explain.

He growled and took a deep breath. "Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked with pain in his voice.

Last night… I remember the Denali's coming and us conversing with them… Everyone, besides Esme, went to hunt and I went to bed…. I was woken up by someone… Tanya!

_Yes, Tanya went all psycho-blondie on me._

He chuckled and kissed my hair before he continued. "Yes, well she really did a number on you. Carlisle had to give you some more medication because he was worried about how you would feel when you woke up. He wanted to give you at least a little while to recover and allow your body to cope with the damage. I am assuming that the medication along with your injuries is what is making it hard for you to move around right now." By the time he finished explaining, I could feel his sadness as if it lingered in the air.

I couldn't stand the thought of him being sad so I tried to force my eyes to open. Slowly-very slowly- my eyes began to open. The light started to get brighter and brighter. I realized that it was in the afternoon and the sun was shining through the window, basking Edward in sparkles that made him look even more beautiful that he already is.

"Beautiful…" I said in awe of how his beauty can shine like a fleet of angels before me. That's what he was to me- my personal angel.

I have no idea what I could have done in this life to deserve someone so loving and caring as Edward, but I will not question it. By some miracle, he wants me so who am I to deny him his happiness?

"Love, nothing can be seen as beautiful when in the company of your loveliness." Edward said as he grazed my jaw with his lips and planting kisses on my jaw before moving to my mouth.

He kissed me softly and lovingly. As I went to deepen the kiss, a pain shot through my body and I winced.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked with alarm evident in his voice.

After a moment I regained enough composure to offer him a weak smile. "It's nothing, sweetheart, I am just sore and I didn't realize just quite how sore until now." He looked unconvinced of my offered explanation and the worry didn't leave his eyes.

I sighed and agreed to what I am certain was on his mind, "Fine, Edward, may I have some pain medication to help with the soreness?"

"Soreness, Bella. Really?" He said incredulously.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Bella, we both know that you are more than _just_ sore." I looked away sheepishly.

"Okay, so I hurt. But trust me, I have had worse." He seemed to wince as I said this. Am I really _that _bad?

"Sure, Love. Let me get you some medication from Carlisle's office. Did the ones I gave you last night help enough?" His tone made him seem like an actual doctor. I nodded and he left the room.

While he was gone I began to inspect what I could of myself. I looked at my arms and my legs-one of which had a cast on it. Nearly every inch of me was covered in bruises. I looked like a walking polka-dot doll. On my arms I could see bruises that resembled a handprint which must have been from Tanya grabbing me.

I ran my hands over my face, which seemed to hurt the most, and I felt stitches on my face along with a bandage over my cheek. I ran my hand over my head, which hurt massively as well, and found quite a few bumps. There was also a spot where I could feel stitches.

I have never had my head hurt this much in my entire life and I am shocked that I could have so much damage to it and still be awake today.

Edward came back with a glass of water in one hand and some pills in the other. He sat the water on the table beside the bed and handed me the pills, which I eagerly took. I was really starting to feel the pain and I am glad that Edward was kind enough to get me some medication for it.

I swallowed the pills with the entire glass of water. I hadn't realized how thirsty I had been until now.

"Good thing I didn't bring you a mountain lion or you would have drank it dry by now." Edward joked.

I was shocked, to say the least, because Edward never talks about what he is so easily like that-not even with me.

He saw my shocked look and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"he began but I cut him off with a laugh of my own.

"No, Edward, it's not that. I was just surprised that you spoke about drinking blood so easily like that. Normally, you don't speak of such things so it just caught me off guard is all. As morbid as it may sound, I am actually pleased that you can speak about glutting yourself on blood." I giggled, which seems to have put him at ease somewhat.

"Can you do me a favor, sweetheart?" I asked him in a small voice.

"Anything, Love" he said as he gazed down into my eyes. I could feel his love wash over me and encase me like a safety blanket. It was so odd to feel it, but it was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. It reassured me that no matter what came our way, his love would always save me. It was unconditional and irrevocable.

"Could you please help me get to the mirror? I would like to see myself standing up if you don't mind helping little ole' me hobble around." I teased him.

He looked at me with concern as he debated whether or not he should help me move around or keep me in bed to rest. I know that he would never want to allow me to hurt but this is something I needed to see for myself.

Finally his waging war ended and he nodded to my request.

He ever so gently lifted me up and carried me over to the vanity in the corner of my room. He slowly lowered me to the floor, making sure to keep a firm hold on me at all times so I wouldn't have to rest my weight on my good leg, which for some reason is very sore. I tried to remember what would make it so sore but my mind kept drawing a blank.

Edward stood behind me as I let me eyes wonder to the mirror. I gasped as I saw my reflection. I wasn't exaggerating when I mentioned all of the skin on my arms and legs was covered in bruises. I was black and blue everywhere I looked.

My eyes became wide as I noted all of the gashes, scratches, bruises, and other various marks that shrew gave me when she decided to go all psycho vamp on the human.

My gaze traveled down past the shorts I had on to see a cast on my leg. Great, another cast. I groaned as I looked at it. Well at least it wasn't on my good leg. This just meant I would have to go back to using my crutches for a while.

Then my eyes gazed upon the reflection of my face. I raised my fingers to trace over my injuries. The side of my face was very swollen and darkened with bruises.

I had a gash on one side and a largely raised bruise on the other side. It was red and looked like it was broken.

My nose was bruised and I could tell that it had been broken. I winced as I remembered how I felt and heard the bones give way as Tanya slapped me repeatedly. All I can be is thankful though. If Edward's venom hadn't enhanced my skin, I would be dead now and I am certain of that.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and gasped as a sharp pain erupted inside of my chest. I groaned as I tried to take shallower breaths.

When I raised my shirt and saw my stomach bandaged tightly. I looked at Edward questioningly.

"You have two broken ribs and the rest are bruised. That is why it is uncomfortable and difficult for you to breathe." He explained with a pained expression in his eyes so I nodded in understanding.

I sighed as I took one final look at my appearance. Thankfully Edward dressed me in a pair of shorts and tank top.

I am a total mess. "Hmm…" I said at a loss for words.

"Love, I am so sorry that I-" Edward started but I cut him off with a warning glare.

"Don't you even begin to apologize for what that wench did to me! Damn it Edward, I get how you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders but this was _her_ doing, not yours. I do _not_ want to hear, feel, or see you try to take the blame for this. This was her and her alone." I glared at him to get him to understand that this was in no way his fault.

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and leaned back into him, despite the growing pain inside of my body.

"I'm a piece of work, aren't I?" I joked.

"Well, Bella, you _are _clumsy, Love", he said sarcastically.

I am glad that he can finally joke around like this with me. Ever since I have known him, he seems so open now. I am sure that wasn't always the case but I am happy that I have helped to bring this out of him. He is a seventeen year old boy for all eternity and he is finally starting to experience what that is and means.

Edward may be seventeen physically, but his mind is that of a highly matured adult. He is cultured and learned more than any person that I have ever met with the exception of Carlisle of course. The years he has spent on this planet has shaped him intellectually and sometimes he does act like he is over a hundred.

While I love his maturity, I do believe that he needs to balance that out with his natural teenage ways as well. He seems to normally act like an adult where he should act like a teen. Just because he has lived longer than humanly possible, doesn't mean that he isn't that same seventeen year old boy, deep down, that he was before Carlisle found him.

I have seen him begin to enjoy life. Whether that is due to my presence or not, I am not sure. What I am sure of is that I love him for all he is-mature and young-old soul and young at heart. I am also certain that it will be my mission to make sure he enjoys this opportunity at life that fate has given him.

After my mental rambling Edward helped me back to the bed and helped me get dressed. Feeling as battered as I felt, I could barely even raise my arms high enough to put a shirt on. Thankfully, Edward and I are so close with one another or it would be extremely awkward to have such an Adonis dress me.

Being the concerned man that he is, Edward told me that I should stay in bed but I insisted that I need to try to have a "normal" enough day.

Tanya may have beat the crap out of me, but I'll be damned if she takes away my normalcy. Wow, okay, I definitely have some anger issues when it comes to psycho-vamp. I will have to figure those out later but for now, I will find some breakfast for my starving stomach.

After chuckling at my rumbling stomach, Edward carried me to the living room and gently sat me down on the sofa in front of the TV.

Before I could question why he set me here, Edward reemerged from the kitchen with a plate of scrambled eggs and French toast. Esme must have cooked it and I can assure that she is _the_ best cook I have ever encountered. This is odd, considering that she doesn't and can't eat or even taste-test her own food.

"So what shall we do today?" I asked Edward after I had enough of his watching me eat. I don't understand the apparent fascination with humans eating and to be honest, it sometimes makes me quite uncomfortable.

"What do you …" he began chuckling.

"Pray tell, whatever could it be that you find hilarity in Mr. Masen?" I said feigning old-time innocence.

I am intrigued by the fact that Edward was raised in another time. Even though he has integrated into my time, Edward is an old-fashioned gentleman through and through. He has an air of maturity that surrounds him despite his physical age of merely seventeen years.

"Nothing, Love. It's just that here you are after being attacked by a vampire and you want to know what you can do entertain yourself today. You truly are one of a kind, my sweet Bella." He said as he nuzzled his face into the side of my neck.

"Well, you know what they say, 'there's no rest for the weary'", I said as I stuck my tongue out at him, teasing him.

He shocked me when he wrapped his mouth around my tongue once it was outside of my mouth. I moaned into him and he continued the battle for dominance that our tongues were fighting.

"Oh, c'mon you two! I think it's bad enough that he's my brother but Bella, honey, you really shouldn't do things that could be considered hot. I am becoming confused about familial boundaries." Emmett winked at me and I just rolled my eyes in return. I had been so caught up in Edward that I hadn't even heard him enter.

I could feel the growl building up inside of Edward's chest, threatening to escape because of Emmett's comment, his thoughts, or both. I'd place my money on his thoughts being the main trigger.

"Well Emmett, why don't you grow up then? Edward is my mate and I will act with him how I wish. How do you think we feel when we see you and Rose locking lips and hips?" I asked.

Hmm... _mate_. I love that. It seems so much more fitting than simply 'boyfriend'. Edward and I were part of each other. We were the other half of our whole. Together, we are finally complete.

I cringed when I saw the faraway look that Emmett was now exhibiting. Apparently he was thinking of Rose and by the way that Edward looked physically sick, I believe it safe to assume that his mental images were very vivid. Emmett must have a good imagination. Who would have thought?

"Emmett!" Edward hissed. "Could you _please_ not involve my Bella in your horrid fantasies?" By this time, Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose with a much stressed look.

I hate to see Edward anything but happy and content so I leaned my body into his side and rested my head against his chest while tracing patterns on his chest, through his sexy blue button down shirt. Is there anything he doesn't look sexy in?

I smiled when he visibly relaxed into my touch. I looked up at him to see his eyes gazing adoringly down at me. He pulled me into his lap and cradled me to his chest. Normally, this is what you would do with a child, but when he does it with me, it feels very intimate between us.

With one another, we don't have to put on the masks we use around the public. Together we can be ourselves. We can act childish. We can let our true emotions shine. We can be Edward and Bella. It's as simple as that. We can be _us._

I was still caught up in Edward's eyes when I noticed that they were darker than the usual topaz, sweet honey color, which they usually are after a hunt. Apparently the attempted murder put a damper on his meal.

"Edward, you didn't hunt enough." I told him matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine, Bella. I had more important things to do." He said cringing-obviously remember what tore him away from his hunt.

"No you are not, Edward! I am fine now and everything is okay. Please, would you go finish hunting?" I asked thoroughly concerned for his thirst. I hated him to be in pain.

I know how painful it is when his burn gets too bad. Obviously I do not know firsthand, but somehow I feel it when it gets intense enough for him. Right now I feel an echo of it.

I haven't told anyone about this because I want to try to figure it out first. Edward and I seem to share a very deep connection. It feels almost too private to share with anyone other than him but I don't want to make him aware of this advancement until he has hunted. I don't want him to feel ashamed or embarrassed that I can feel his bloodlust.

The good thing is that it holds no need for me. I don't feel any urge to pursue something to quench the thirst. I just feel an echo of it, if it is not too strong or I feel a sort of burn if it is very strong. It's interesting to say the least.

"Bella, look what happened last time I left! I don't want to leave you. I _can't_ leave you!" Edward exclaimed with pain in his voice. He is still blaming himself for what happened with Tanya.

"Edward, you can't continue to blame yourself for Tanya's actions. Her actions are not of your concern. I appreciate your concern, I really do sweetheart, but you cannot be with me every moment of the day. However, that does seem like a nice idea though." I teased him a little, "But seriously Edward. You need to hunt and unless you'll let me come with you, there is no other option."

He sighed and looked at me defeated, "You're right, Love. Of course you are!" He chuckled and smiled his famous crooked grin at me.

He thought for a moment and then smiled as if he figured out something. "I will go hunting but I want you to stay here with Jasper."

"But-"He cut me off.

"No buts, Love. If you are forcing me to hunt then I want Jasper to stay here with you. Who knows if Tanya will return? I am not willing to take a chance with your safety and life, my love." He told me while kissing my forehead.

"Okay, fine I agree with your terms. But don't get me wrong, why Jasper and not Emmett?" I asked, hoping nobody would take offense.

"It is simply because Jasper is the most skilled fighter in this family. He will without a doubt be able to keep you safe for a few hours while I hunt."

That makes sense. I know I would be safe with Jasper and I really did enjoy our talk after the Tanya fiasco. Perhaps we could get to know each other better while Edward is hunting. I smiled and nodded my consent to Edward.

While Emmett was trying to drag Edward away from me to go hunt, Edward was acting like a new mother leaving her newborn baby for the first time. He kept changing between going to hunt and staying with me. As much as I would love for him to stay with me, I knew he needed to go.

Finally, after what seemed ages, he actually left. Something else about this connection, when Edward leaves my side, I can sort of feel if he is near or far and I am sure with practice I could even be able to go as far as to estimate the distance between him and me.

All of this is quite odd. If someone would have come to me a year ago and told me I would be madly in love with a vampire and live with his vampire family while slowly developing into a sort of half-vampire while being stalked by crazed evil vampires, I would have laughed in their faces. It seems sort of like a something from the Brothers Grimm.

I was torn out of my thoughts by music upstairs. What I could hear is very beautiful and full of emotion. Jasper must be playing his guitar. I have never heard him play it but I was told he knew how.

I can feel his emotions from here- love, happiness, sadness, pain, and hate.

Wow. We must have the music/emotions thing in common. I couldn't imagine being an empath and dealing with everyone's emotions, including my own. I know how screwed up my emotions are and I can only imagine how they are affecting Jasper. I think that I need to talk to him.

I looked at the staircase and grimaced. That's a long ways up and my ribs are killing me… but then again, I hate to show weakness. Stupid stubbornness!

Luckily for me, Edward left my crutches beside me. I grabbed them and attempted to stand. Due to the pain that shot through me when I tried to stand, it took me two tries to get settled on my feet. Once I was finally on my feet, the pain decreased somewhat.

I noticed that each time that my pain increased, so did his projected pain. I really hate that I am causing him pain and I wish I could just stop it. I hate for anyone to suffer because of me-especially someone as kind and caring as Jasper is.

I slowly and painfully made my way to the stairs. Once glance up the stairs and I started to rethink my crazy idea of climbing said stairs.

I took a deep breath. Okay, I can do this. It's just what… a few stairs. Yeah right, it could be a mountain for all my body cared.

I shook those thoughts from my head and put only one thing in my mind: Jasper. I could still feel his emotions as his music got stronger and more emotional. He comforted me when I needed it so I shall return the comfort no matter how it makes me feel.

With one deep breath, I started my agonizingly slow and painful trek up the stairs. It wasn't quite as bad as I thought it would be, but it was nowhere near painless. I stumbled a few times, but I made it up each stair.

Once I took the last stair and stood atop the staircase, I felt proud of myself. I pushed through the pain and made it up the stairs. It may not seem like a big thing, but for my injuries, it is quite the feat in my eyes.

Jasper was in his room and the music changed to a new song. It started off slow and sweet only to gather strength and speed. As I listened, I couldn't help but picture a black hole. It sucks everything inside of itself but releases nothing.

I finally found the breath that I hadn't realized I desperately needed and finished my voyage to Jasper's room. As I got close to the door, I saw that it was open. Through the opened door, I could see Jasper on his bed with the guitar in his hands, head bowed, and eyes closed.

He was truly feeling the music and projecting his emotions. It is like what I do except he projects his feelings whereas I cannot.

I stood in the doorway until the end of the song. By the time it ended, I was in tears. Unfortunately, my tears alerted Jasper of my presence and his head snapped up at me instantly. He had confusion written on his face along with concern. In the blink of an eye he came to me and brought me to sit on his bed.

I don't know if I will ever truly get used to vampire speed until I am one. While human, it feels like I am teleporting. How cool would that be? Being able to teleport would be beyond the most amazing gift I could ever hope for. Is it possible to have the ability to teleport and if so what would its limitations be?

"Is teleporting a gift?" I asked aloud to Jasper who just looked at me as if I grew a second head.

"Uh, I have never heard of it but I am sure it could be possible." He looked at me amused. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just thinking that when you moved me at vampire speed, with me still being obviously human, it felt like I was being teleported- as if I was at the door then automatically on the bed." I explained while blushing at the childishness of my thinking.

"Edward and Alice were right, you are amusing." He teased me with a clearly amused smile.

"Glad I amuse you" I mumbled which earned me a chuckle.

I couldn't even pretend to be angry or upset with Jasper. It was like asking me to not breathe. He has this air of calmness about him and I know that it has nothing to do with his gift. He is just warm and inviting. Okay, not warm clearly with him being a vampire but warm as in his soul.

Edward wishes to believe that he has no soul, that he gave it up when immortality overtook him. I, however, know that it is not true. I do not wish to disrespect his beliefs but if you look closely you can see someone's soul. For instance, the three nomadic vampires that are after me have no soul. They had given that up when they became sadistic.

On the other hand, Edward, Jasper, and the rest of the family have beautiful souls-especially Carlisle. I have never met anyone more compassionate than him.

How could someone who saves lives every day have no soul? Who loves his family and will protect them with his life and everything he has. Someone who puts others first in everything.

How could someone as sweet as Esme have no soul? Someone whose love has no boundaries. She loves unconditionally and eternally. A mother to all that need her.

How could a blonde goddess who has a fierce protectiveness of her family have no soul? Sure she may have stubbornness and vainness built into her but she would protect her family with her life.

How could a large teddy bear of a brother who is carefree and protective have no soul? Someone who is an odd mix between childlike behavior and ageless wisdom. Someone who can make you laugh when you want to cry and someone who loves unconditionally.

How could someone who chose to leave the wicked ways of his maker in order to find peace have no soul? Someone who pays for his mistakes every day of his life and not a day sooner. Someone who is stronger than all of us put together.

How could a shop-a-holic whom has a child-like manner and strong loyalty have no soul? A small pixie who befriends those who she will love fiercely.

And finally how could someone who loves me for everything past, present, and future, who loves me more than anything in this entire world have no soul? It is impossible.

"So, Bella, why did you venture up here?" Jasper brought me from my internal musings.

"I heard you playing and I felt your emotions so I decided to take a much needed walk" I winked at him.

His lips turned up and into a full-blown smile even though I could tell that he was obviously trying to hold the smile in. "A walk, is that so?" He asked while playing along. I nodded. "And that walk just happened to include the stairs?" He smirked at me.

"Yes, I felt like a challenge." I defended my actions.

He laughed and shook his head while finding clear amusement in my sarcasm, and then he turned serious again. "You felt all that, huh?" he asked, clearly embarrassed.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about Jazz. It's good to get them out, trust me." I tried to get him to realize that what he did was good.

I know what happens when we hold our emotions in for too long and it's not only his emotions he is carrying around. I know for a fact that I can't be helping him out any with mine.

"Bella, stop. There is nothing to feel guilty about darlin'." He smiled warmly at me and I just nodded my head to show him that I understood.

Something I love about Jasper is that he will just let it drop instead of pushing me into telling him my deepest darkest secrets.

"What were you playing?"

"Nothing really… After our talk I thought about what you said about you and music. I decided to give it a try and that was the result. I just hadn't realized that I projected my feelings. I'm sor-"I cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't you dare apologize to me Jasper! I am more than happy to be on the receiving end of your projections if it allows you to deal with yours and everyone else's emotions." I poured all of the sincerity I could into my words because they were nothing but.

He gave me his famous lazy-grin. "You know, it actually helps." When he sensed my confusion he elaborated, "The music. It does help when you can pour all that you are feeling into it. For the first time since I've woken up to this life, I actually have been able to release them." He smiled at me once more before he got up, picking up his guitar, and heading to his closet.

At first I had been surprised that there would be two closets in one room until I saw how full Alice's was. He opened the door of the smaller closet-go figure there-and put his guitar inside.

Something caught my eye as he went to close the door. "Whoa there Jazz, wait a second." He looked at me confused but he waited where he was while I grabbed my crutches and began to stand up. He was at my side in an instant, most likely feeling my pain, but I just smiled at him and walked over to the closet. I reached up and pulled the cowboy hat from the top shelf and put it on my head while I turned around to face him.

"I never pictured you for the cowboy type Jazz. What with all those sweaters, designer labels, and all" I said as I smirked up at him.

He just chuckled and walked toward me. He took the hat off of my head and placed it on his. In a pure southern accent he said, "Well, Darlin', there is a lot you don't know about me. I'll assure you that I am a pure-bred cowboy." He winked at me.

In the whole time that I have been here, I have never seen Jasper so open and free as he is now. I wonder why he puts up this façade around others. Around humans, I get, but around his family?

I turned back around and began looking through his closet to see all his skeletons or so to speak. Once I got passed all of the clothes that I am positive was Alice's choosing, I got to things that seemed more Jasper-ish. He wasn't kidding when he said he was a cowboy. He had the jeans-not the designer ones that are made faded but are actually worn in- and some really nice cowboy shirts. At the top of his closet I saw a few cowboy hats.

Without turning to face him, and examining his shirts, I asked him, "If you are obviously connected to the cowboy persona, why do you have all of these other very non-cowboy clothes?"

"Well, Alice picks out the clothes." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Doesn't she allow you to pick out your own?" I asked, even though I almost knew for certain that she didn't.

"No" he said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Alice is very… fashion-conscious. She always has to have the latest in fashions and have the top labels. For some reason she started to pick out the clothes for the rest of the family. And as for me, I never found it in my heart to deny her something she loves so much." He remained calm even though I realized he was trying to control everything.

"Jazz, don't, please."

He looked at me confused, "Don't what?"

"Contain your emotions. I do not want you to ever conceal your emotions from me. If you don't feel comfortable doing it around the family, that is your choice, but as long as it is just you and me, I want to know how you are feeling." He looked at me as though debating my request in his mind. "You can feel mine so why shouldn't I feel yours as well?"

All of a sudden I felt everything he was feeling. At first it was all overwhelming but I quickly got used to it and headed back to his bed to sit down. As much as I hated to admit it, I was starting to feel the pain again.

"Hang on" Jasper said and before I could even begin to question him, he was back with some medication and some water to take them with.

I felt my cheeks blush as I took them from him and swallowed them.

"Hey, you want to feel something really cool?" He asked and I could not only hear his excitement but feel it as well. Empathy was really cool but I am sure it gets old fast.

"As long as it doesn't involve anymore flinging around of my brittle bones then I'm all for it." I said which earned me a chuckle.

"Okay close your eyes." I did as he asked and he continued, "Now, choose an emotion. Okay, good. Now, this is just you feeling it and now this is you feeling your emotion through me feeling your emotion through you." I felt all of the love that I was thinking of and it was not only me feeling it but it was being magnified through Jasper's gift.

I opened my eyes, wide with amazement. "Wow, Jazz! That was honestly really cool. However, quite the tongue twister." He chuckled at my enthusiasm.

Unfortunately, that moment was chosen by my stomach to make itself known.

"Hungry?" He asked and I could feel his amusement rolling off of him.

I glared at him and pursed my lips in an attempt not to be overcome by his projected amusement. He caught on to what I was doing and projected giddiness to me in an amount that had me laughing in seconds.

"Not fair!" I said as he reduced the emotion so I was only giggling.

"Is so" he stuck his tongue out at me. Ha! He really is letting loose more than I thought.

"Fine just for your outburst of giddiness, you have to make me lunch" I smirked at him.

He smirked right back at me. "Is that really the worst you can do dear Bella?"

"Oh no, but if you do that again, you will truly see my wrath. Now, I would like something special." I smiled sweetly up at him, "please".

"Well, if you insist…" I could feel his mischief and it worried me.

"And it has to be edible" I amended.

He nodded and turned to head out the door when I saw his smile. "Edible to a human!" I yelled at him when he left the room at vampire speed.

I heard a chuckling from downstairs and I knew I should have just thrown myself down the stairs instead of having Jasper make it. But then again, it can't be any worse than Emmett's idea of lunch could it?" I cringed as I remembered the duckies.

Jasper isn't cruel or anything so I decided to just sit back and relax while I waited for him to return. I crawled up onto his bed into a comfortable laying position which left my back against the headboard and on leg drawn up to my chest.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the headboard while I hummed this tune that I have never heard before. Perhaps I should compose my first song. I laughed inwardly at this thought. I listened to music and played it but I did not compose. I would leave that for Edward and Jasper.

I had been so caught up in the tune that I hadn't heard Jasper return until I heard him set my plate on the bedside table. I opened my eyes to see him sit on the side of the bed. I looked over at what lunch he brought for me and I laughed.

"Ice cream for lunch?" I asked amused.

He nodded, "Yes ma'am. You said something special and I have heard some humans say they wish they could have ice cream for supper so I figured that it for lunch would suffice."

I grabbed the ice cream sundae that looked straight off of an ice cream commercial and took a bite. I moaned into the bite because it was so amazingly good. I swallowed and looked at Jasper. "You are officially my BEST FRIEND!" I exclaimed as I took another bite.

I instantly felt happiness swell from his emotions but then it hit sadness before it quickly returned to normal.

At first I was confused by his combination of emotions but I quickly figured it out. "You know Jasper, I am serious. If you would have it, I would like to officially call you my best friend. I feel like I can connect to you like I have never to another besides Edward but our connection is vastly different. I feel like you can understand me like others can't." I smiled at him.

He returned my smile. "You really mean it?"

"Silly empath. You can feel my emotions yet you doubt my sincerity."

He chuckled. "As immature and teenager-ish as this may sound, I would love to be your best friend if you would be mine. To be honest, I have only had two real friends that I can remember."

I felt a slight bit of depression and sadness as he said this. Being able to feel his emotions really allows me to know more of what he is thinking without delving into his mind. "Would you mind telling me about them?"

He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Sure, but you have to continue eating so the ice cream doesn't melt and then lose all the hard work I put into making it." He said teasingly but I complied quickly.

"How much do you know of my story?" He asked.

"Not much", I told him.

He crawled onto the bed to mirror my position and took a deep breath.

"I was born Jasper Whitlock in 1844. I joined the Confederate Army in 1861 because I wanted to become a hero. I was nearly seventeen at the time but I lied to the recruiters and told them that I was older. They believed me because of my height. Once inside the army I quickly rose my way through the ranks because of my…charisma." He smirked before continuing, "I became the youngest major in Texas, even despite the false age I claimed to be."

His eyes took on this faraway look and I was sure he was seeing something off beyond what I could.

"At the particular time of my first vampire encounter, I was in charge of evacuating women and children from the city boarders. I was on my ride back into town when I came across three of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen. They looked like angels with their perfect alabaster skin and inhumane beauty. At first I thought they were stragglers but once I came face to face with them, I realized that they were no such thing."

His body began to tense and I could feel his spike in emotion so I scooted over on the bed and put my hand on his arm. He relaxed instantly under my touch and looked at me gratefully.

"The leader of the three, Maria, saw my 'potential' and decided to turn me. After I woke up she explained to me what I was and I began to realize my gift. See, Maria was creating an army and changed me so that I could lead her army. She knew of my military status and the gossip about my natural talent with battle so she decided I would be exactly what she needed.

"She put me in charge of taming her newborns and making them into skilled fighters. As you are aware of, newborns are a lot more powerful than seasoned vampires. They are also more dangerous. They are typically ruled by their thirst and their emotions and they would turn on you for either of the two without a second thought as to who you are.

"In these newborns came Peter. Peter was my second-in-command and became a good friend of mine. He and I were very good at our jobs. We were soldiers in the middle of a war for blood and territory. The reason Maria started an army was to gain both of those through battle. I was so ruthless and good at this that I was soon called the "God of War"." He chuckled darkly at this.

"Another job of mine was to destroy the newborns after they were no longer useful in her eyes-which were after their first year. One day I went to do just that and Peter crouched in front of this female newborn and I could feel such a strong amount of love coming from him in regards to her that I couldn't kill her, Charlotte, so I let them escape."

"What happened to them?" I asked engrossed into the story.

"A few years later, Peter and Char came back to me and told me about the life I could have outside of Maria's endless war for dominance. I didn't have to take a second thought about it because I was tired of the life that Maria forced upon me. I wanted something better for myself so I followed Peter and Char. I stayed with them for a while until I decided to venture off on my own and find my purpose in life."

I felt his love swell so I was curious about the reason behind it. "And you did?"

He looked over at me and smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, I did. I found Alice. I had gone into a diner to avoid suspicion and this pixie-like woman comes over to me and tells me 'you've kept me waiting a long time'. I was confused to say the least but I ducked my head and said 'I'm sorry ma'am'. She and I left to find the Cullens after that."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but return the smile. I felt extremely happy that he had a happy ending because he had a rough beginning.

"I'm very glad you got your happy ending Jazz because honestly you had a screwed up start." Luckily he didn't take offense to my words and just chuckled his agreement.

"Looks like we have something in common then." He said as he poked me in the side which caused me to jump a little and despite the pain I was giggling.

I felt a wide range of emotions from both him and me throughout his story but I am glad that he got it all out and I can feel that it did help him some to actually talk about it. One thing I appreciated about Jasper was that he didn't edit around me. He tells me like it is without worrying about scaring me.

"So do you keep in touch with them still?" I asked curiously.

"I do and I occasionally go to visit them but haven't seen them in a long time." He said with a hint of resentment in his emotions.

"Why not?" I asked while cocking my head to the side and looking at him.

"Because Alice doesn't exactly approve of my friendship with them. See, they don't … follow the same diet as I do." He told me hesitantly.

"They prefer O-Neg whereas you prefer something a little more wild?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

He chuckled, "Yes, something like that."

I laughed with him before I became serious again. "That shouldn't matter and you shouldn't allow Alice to keep you from your friends. She should accept your friends simply because you do as long as they are not harmful to you. Obviously you are old enough to make that distinction on your own." I told him while I had a bit of agitation towards Alice for her behavior.

"I think she just worries that I might go back to my old ways if I involve myself with human-drinkers." He said as pain crossed his features momentarily. I could see and feel how much he longed for his friends.

"Then that is your decision to make, is it not? As much as I love Alice and I couldn't stand to think of you taking lives like that, I cannot deny it being your choice. I am sure that Alice is just looking out for you but she cannot force something upon you like that. She has to trust you. I am sure that you wouldn't return to those ways because you seem to be content as you are. I also am certain that your friendship with them wouldn't make you return to the not so Bella-friendly diet" I winked at him to keep a lightness to our conversation.

"You're right Bella. I just wish that she would see it like you do." He sighed.

"Trust me, she will." I said while a plan formulated in my mind.

"What do you mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Peter and Charlotte are coming for a visit." I smiled widely at him.

He opened his mouth to protest but I quickly cut him off. "No, it is non-negotiable. I will ask them to come and if they do then great but if not then we are taking a road trip."

He smiled at me before frowning. "I don't think Edward would like you being so close to them."

"I will handle Edward. Will you allow me to call them later or do I need to sneak behind your back for their number?" I asked with a challenge to my tone.

He laughed and pulled me in for a hug. "Thank you, Bella. This means a lot to me."

"Best friends?" I asked him hoping he'd say yes but trying to not influence him with my hope.

"Best friends" He agreed and kissed my cheek as I giggled.

I got up off the bed and I could sense his confusion as I headed for his closet. I pulled out some worn jeans that have holes in it along with a black button-down shirt that had a Texas flag on it along with beautiful cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. I threw them on the bed and he threw his confusion at me, remembering I could feel it.

"Go change in the bathroom while I wait here. Then you can help me down the stairs because knowing me, I would probably fall and get more messed up than I am right now."

"Why do I need to change?" He asked a little worried when he sensed my determination.

"Because you're a cowboy and it's about time Alice realizes it." He laughed as he went off to change. In the matter of minutes he was back beside me.

"So how do I look?" He asked nervously.

"Like a southern gentleman." I stated with a smile.

"Miss Bella, I dare say that you flatter me." He said with a very heavy drawl.

I giggled as he took me in his arms to carry me downstairs. Oh yes, this should be interesting. I can't wait for Alice to see the real Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

**A penny for your thoughts? What did you think? Let me know by pushing that little green button, please:)**

**I am sorry if this chapter was somewhat boring but I really needed to establish their friendship as it will lead to other changes within the family.**

**Ooo, don't forget that the prom is coming too!**


	20. Vicious Little Human

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support with this story. Each comment helps me to continue. I really want to hear all of your thoughts-good and bad.**

*****I'm glad you all enjoyed Cowboy Jasper. I intend to make Cowboy Jasper a permanent fixture. I never really thought sweaters and designer suited him well. **

*****The reason I made Bella and Jasper best friends is because they both have lived through things that nobody else can understand, with the exception of perhaps Rosalie but even her understanding is limited. Jasper and Bella has lived through hell for a good portion of their lives. It's because of this that they can understand each other better than anyone else. I do not mean to say that Bella can't relate to Edward or anything, it's just that there are some things that even Edward can't understand.**

***** This is a shorter chapter but I wanted to get this in before Peter and Charlotte's visit. **

***** This chapter is dedicated to: VampireInDisguise. Thank you for your early morning reading session ;)**

***** I wanted to explain about Edward. I am sure you have noticed that he is different in my story. The reason he is so much more easy-going and more like a seventeen year old boy is because Bella, being his Twin Flame, completes him. She allows him to just be himself and live life. Another reason is because Edward isn't pulled to her blood so he can explore more of his physical needs which he has been denying while waiting for true love. He's found it and knows that Bella is his one and only.**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All proper rights go to SM.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**BPOV**_

"Hello, beautiful Bella. To what do I owe the honor of your call?"

I looked over at Jasper with confusion written all over my face. Jasper dialed Peter and Charlotte's number for me and on the first ring someone picks it up, I am assuming Peter, and knows who I am before I even breathe a word.

"Smooth, Peter, real smooth" I heard Jasper mutter. I am assuming that Jasper is used to his friend's ways. Wait… _how_ did he know it was me calling and how did he know my name?

Jasper sensed my confusion and chuckled quietly. I glared at him to shut him up and he did quiet down some but just barely. He took a moment to compose himself until his amusement was in the background again. "Peter has a tendency to know things." He explained.

As odd as that does sound, I wasn't going to question it. After living with talented vampires where a psychic is my sister, an empath is my best friend, and a mind-reader is my mate, I have learned when to not over think things. Over the past few years, I have learned that anything is possible.

"Uh, Hello?" I said dumbly. After shaking my head a few times to clear my thoughts I could focus on the reason I called in the first place. "I know that I have yet to meet you or Charlotte but I was wondering if you would consider coming for a visit. I know that Jasper would greatly appreciate the chance to catch up with you and I would love the opportunity to meet you both." I was oddly nervous but not because they are vampires but because I had a feeling that this meeting, either way it will occur, will be a turning point of something.

"Ah, Sugar, why so formal?" I heard a very feminine voice say in the background.

I laughed and felt calm wash over me. I turned towards Jazz and sent him all of the appreciation I could muster. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Well, Sweets," Peter began, "I guess the deal breaker is how delicious you are."

I heard Jasper growl in the background but I could hear the teasing in Peter's voice so I decided that two could play. "Well, Petey, I smell pretty good if I do say so myself." I said innocently.

Jasper's eyes widened and his mouth slacked open until he felt the amusement I was feeling and he smirked at me.

"Hey Char, what do you say about getting some take-out?" Peter asked as if discussing the weather.

"I don't know, hon, you're a greedy bastard at times." She said feigning annoyance.

"The more the merrier!" I laughed.

"Jazz, man, this one's a keeper! Well, Sweets, we'll be there in a couple of days. Just as a heads up, you might want to be firm when you talk to the pixie though. Stand your ground and don't back down. You're one firecracker I can't wait to meet." Peter chuckled at the end.

After a short conversation about their travel details, we said our goodbyes. I turned to Jasper who was sending out waves of admiration to me. He smiled at me as if I had just given him the best gift in the world.

"Thank you, Bella. Nobody has ever stood by me like that. Not to mention that you have completely won Peter over which is not an easy feat. I think he was in awe of you when you didn't back down from him." We both chuckled at this.

"I have a feeling that he was the easiest of yet to come." I mumbled.

I felt his confusion before he verbalized it, "What do you mean?"

What did I mean? "I'm not sure…anyways let's go wait for the family to return, they should be home soon."

Jasper carried me down the stairs and sat me on the couch while he grabbed me something to eat while we waited for the return of the family.

Thankfully I had better hearing so I could finally hear my vampire family before they even came near me and had a less likely time of being startled-mainly by Emmett. He loved to scare the living daylights out of me. I think he was just trying to retain some form of masculine pride because he doesn't scare me since I see him as a giant teddy bear.

Jasper was still projecting to me so I thankfully had an onslaught of angry emotions before the angry vampire to whom those emotions belong to bounded into the house. I had a feeling it was going to be like this but I was hoping to escape it. Why can't anything ever be easy?

I took a deep breath just as the fury-holder herself came around the corner into the living room. I decided to get comfortable for this since I doubt she'll just agree to it as easily as Peter did.

I briefly glanced at Jasper and pushed all of the need I felt to him so that he would know that I needed him to continue projecting towards me. Thankfully he understood silently and nobody was the wiser that I could feel what they felt.

I looked up to see one pissed off pixie staring me down. She glared at me and said one word "no" as if it was the final word to our discussion. Sorry sis, but nope.

I stood up and faced her while leaning my weight onto my crutches. "Don't 'no' me, Alice without a decent discussion on the matter!" I told her a little less calmly than I would have liked but her emotions, along with mine, were influencing me.

"What is there to discuss? They are _not_ coming!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Who is not coming?" Edward asked and I watched as his eyes widened and he glared at Jasper. "Peter and Charlotte, Jasper?" He snarled but Jasper didn't flinch at all which must be from his military background.

"I don't want either of you two to blame Jasper. If you have anything to say about this, you say it to me. It was not Jasper who requested their visit or even spoke to them, it was me" I said calmly again but with a hint of authority while I glared at the two vampires who were now shooting daggers at Jasper.

Edward turned his attention to me and his face softened as he came to me and took me in his arms. "Love, you don't underst-"he began but I cut him off.

"If you finish that with 'you don't understand', so help me, Edward." I growled at him and he backed up from me a little. I heard everyone but Alice and Edward snicker in the background. If I hadn't been upset I would have found this situation hilarious.

"But, Bella, they don't live like we do", he tried to reason with me.

"I am well aware of that, Edward." I told him without softening my resolve.

"You know how they live and yet you still want them to visit?" He asked incredulously.

"How they live is not either of our concerns. It is their choice and even though I do not agree with it, it is just that-_their choice_. I know for a fact that nobody in this room besides Jasper has the right to have an opinion on this matter. They are _his_ friends. He is not forcing them on this family." My irritation was swiftly rising and I was trying to calm myself. Thankfully Jasper was helping me some with it but even he could feel that I needed to get this out.

"Bella, you don't understand what they are like!" Alice exclaimed.

My head snapped up at her and I glared with all the anger that was flooding my body at that moment. Did she not hear me when I told Edward not to say that? "No, _you_ don't understand, Alice!" I growled at her.

I was swiftly losing the battle with my anger so I just welcomed it. I had a feeling that this all needed to be finally resolved and I know that if I didn't stand next to Jasper, nobody would-not even his own wife!

"Where do you have the right to be so damn judgmental Alice? It's not like your track record is so clean. You have taken lives just as Peter and Charlotte have. You found the Cullens and changed your life but what if you had never found them? I can _guarantee_ you that you wouldn't be oh so innocent then." She opened her mouth but shut it at the glare that I sent her. _Good girl, _I thought.

I turned to Edward then gave him a piece of my mind too since he obviously was being just as irrational as Alice about this. "And _you_ Mr. Masen! You had your rebellious times as well, did you not?" I asked rhetorically but he hung his head and nodded.

"Rose, do I need to say anything about your first few weeks as a newborn?" I asked but didn't expect her to actually respond.

"But I didn't drain anyone!" She protested while crossing her arms across her chest in a defensive manner.

"So their death only matters if you drink from them?" I asked but my anger softened as I felt her pain. I shouldn't have brought up her past like that but I needed to get them all to understand on their own personal levels.

I walked over to her so I was face to face with her. "Rose, you were in your own right to do what you did for what those demons did to you. Be that as it may, you still did take lives, no matter how vile and evil those lives may have been."

I pulled her face up to look at me. "I am not saying that you are a bad person for getting your revenge but what I am getting at is that none of us are innocent of our deeds. If we can live as a family and not hold those faults against one another, shouldn't we extend the same courtesy to those friends who Jasper sees as family?" I asked hopefully as I turned to look at each member of my family. I could feel their acceptance and a smile spread across my face.

"When should we be expecting our guests, then?" Carlisle asked with a genuine smile on his face. Jasper's gift allowed me to feel the pride emanating from Carlisle for standing up for Jasper's friends like I did.

"They will be here in two days. I understand if you don't want them staying here. I'm sure we can find other living arrangements." I said but Carlisle came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Of course not, Bella. They will be more than welcome to stay here for as long as they would like to." He smiled at me and Esme came to take me in her arms and agree with her husband.

"Yeah, I want to see if I can take Peter" Emmett boomed as he flashed me all of his razor-sharp teeth. I rolled my eyes while Jasper snickered. We both knew that Emmett was dreaming if he thought he could take Peter and I have never even met the guy. He served alongside The God of War so Emmett stood no chance against him.

"It might be nice to tinker with some new vehicles" Rose shrugged with a shy smile. I knew that change was hard for her so I hugged her tightly to show her I appreciate the effort.

"It might be nice to have a new shopping partner" Alice sighed. I could feel how unhappy she was about this visit but she could just get over it quickly because Jasper deserved this.

"It would be nice to finally meet Jasper's friends but I am not letting you out of my sight, Bella." Edward warned as he wrapped an arm around my waist. It wasn't exactly the acceptance that I had hoped for but I knew this in particular would be hard on Edward so I held my tongue while I leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips-thanking him for his semi-support.

I felt a huge wave of appreciation thrown at me so I just nodded at Jasper. It was nice to have this new form of silent communication between us. There are just things that only we get about each other and some things are just too private for public so I am glad that we can share it with one another without it becoming a family affair.

"OH MY GOD! JASPER WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Alice shrieked so loudly that every person in the room had to cover their ears.

I started laughing and Jasper showered me with his agitation. I stuck out my tongue at him as Edward carried me up the stairs, away from a very stormy Alice. I faced my death enough to get Peter and Charlotte here so the least he can do is defend his own clothing.

Edward laid us down on the bed and wrapped me in his arms. We lay silent for a few minutes until he spoke up. "Love, I'm sorry for how I acted. You were right that it is not my place to pass judgment on others like that. I can't say that I agree with your invitation, but I will try to be a good sport about it." He said as he kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips. "That's all I ask, my love."

"What made you decide to call them in the first place? How do you even know about them?" He asked without accusation, just merely curious.

"Jasper and I got to talking about his past and I saw how sad he was that he was no longer close to his friends so I decided to extend an invitation for reunion." I explained as vaguely as possible because some things are just between Jasper and I.

"It was a wonderful thing that you did for him, Love." He replied and I could hear the pride in his voice.

"He deserves it, Edward. It's not in my place to say anything, but I don't think anyone realizes quite how hard he has it at times." I grew sad just thinking about it. I felt Jasper's gift trying to lighten my sadness so I pushed some positive emotions back at him.

"It sounds like you two have grown close." He said approvingly.

"Yes, we have. Today was a turning point. We've both been through some really rough things and I think that we are able to connect on some level because of our pasts. It's nice when someone just understands instead of pretending." I said without thinking how that might be interpreted.

I mentally cringed and waited for Edward to read into my words incorrectly, however, Edward put my fears to rest when he kissed my forehead and told me how happy he was for both of us. He told me that we all need a confidante and that he's grateful to Jasper that he can be that for me. Thanks to Jasper's projection I could feel Edward's sincerity. I sighed contently and snuggled closer to Edward as he held me tighter.

"And, not to mention, Love, but the way you stood up to us was amazing. I don't think any other human or many vampires would have the guts to stand up to three vampires like that without showing an ounce of fear. You are truly a remarkable creature, my love." He said proudly.

*************

He then leaned down to whisper into my ear, "Not to mention, the way you growled at me was a really big turn on".

My breathing hitched and my heartbeat sped up. "It was?" I asked slightly dazzled by that thought.

"Yes, it was, my dear. You've got quite the temper on you. You put most vampires to shame and you are still human." His voice dropped lower and grew thick with lust, "It took all of my restraint not to take you right there." He licked the shell of my ear and began nibbling it. Then he nuzzled my jaw as he said, "the fantasies that came to my mind at that moment alone nearly made me finish".

I stopped breathing until Edward began sucking on my pulse point and it brought me back to reality. "What sort of fantasies?" I breathed the words as he began inching his way up my shirt-turning me on instantly.

He chuckled and breathed in deeply. "Oh, my sweet, sweet Bella, you smell amazing. Is that for me?" He asked with a very husky voice that was thick with even more lust.

His hands reached my bra and began teasing the outside of it. I moaned at the contact. I was still sore from the vamp beat-down but my need for him greatly outweighed the pain.

"Only for you, baby." I purred with pure lust in my voice.

"Why do you smell so good baby?" I must have really turned him on because he's never been quite so… open when speaking about sex, even while having sex. It oddly turned me own even more. He's always been the romantic lover but now he's becoming the sex-driven, seventeen year old lover.

"Because I need you" I whimpered as he reached inside of my bra and began teasing me.

"What do you need, Bella?" He growled seductively in my ear which only increased my arousal. He breathed deeply again and chuckled against my ear. His cool breath tickled the skin and made me instinctively buck into him.

I leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I need you to take me. Show me how what I do to you, my love". This was all it took and he flipped us over, gently, so that he was hovering over me.

He kissing my earlobe and trailing openmouthed kisses down my jaw and to my other ear where he stopped and looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure you want this, baby? I don't want to hurt you", he said very concerned but equally lustful.

I didn't want to waste any more time so I just pulled his lips back to mine. This is all it took for him to understand that I wanted and _needed_ this just as much as he did.

He gently removed both of our clothing until we lay naked in each other's presence. No matter how often I saw him like this, it always makes me feel like the first time. He was so beautiful and perfect. He was Adonis and he was _mine_.

With one quick and smooth thrust, he slid all the way into me-making me feel complete. I can't imagine anything feeling as amazing as I feel when Edward and I are one with each other like this.

After we gave ourselves over to our passion, we began a delectable rhythm. As I felt our joined release coming closer, our movements became more frantic while we pushed each other closer and closer to ecstasy. Moments away from release, Edward began chanting 'mine' as a mantra as I moaned his name. With one final thrust, we tumbled over the edge together with me screaming his name and he hissing '_mine'_.

With both of us spent, he cuddled me as close to him as I could get. We were both panting hard even though only one of us needed to breathe. Edward was stroking my hair while humming my lullaby.

"Edward…" I began, hating to break the silence and serenity that surrounded us.

"Yes, Love?" He replied while he kept humming and now stroking my spine as I lay with my head on his chest.

I moved my head to look at him and I saw him smile at me with such love and adoration that it brought tears to my eyes. He grew concerned but I just kissed him gently to rid him of his worries.

I broke away from the kiss smiling. "Edward, I have never been as happy in my life as I have been since the day that I met you. You complete me in a way that I didn't even know was possible. I have been alone for most of my life and I had given up on the idea of happiness.

"Then I met you and you have shown me how to love and have given me a reason to live again. I know that I cannot give you much in return, but I do want you to know that without a doubt in my heart, I am _yours_ in every single way that you want me." I blushed and looked down after I poured my heart out. It didn't _sound _as corny in my head.

He put his hand under my chin and raised my face so I had to look into his eyes. When I saw his face, it held the largest and most genuine smile I have ever seen from him. "_Mine_" he whispered as he brought his lips crashing to mine once again.

Normally any type of possessiveness toward me would really warrant my anger but I can't deny that I am Edward's and Edward is mine. We are two halves to a whole and can't be complete without the other. When the time comes, I will allow him to finally claim me as truly his and then I will remain his for eternity. I can't think of a better way to spend eternity than by Edward's side.

As we made this declaration, a floodgate opened and I could instantly feel all of his love pouring into me. In shock, I pulled back and stared wide eyed and Edward mirrored my look. Once we stopped kissing, the gate was closed and I felt nothing coming from him like before.

Earlier, I felt Jazz project but this was different. It felt like the love was rolling freely between Edward and me.

Experimentally, I put my lips back to Edward's and the emotions came back. I pulled away and they vanished. He pulled me back to him and the moment our lips touched, I felt his lust pour into me along with his love. At that moment I decided to just figure it out later and satiate my man's need as well as my own. Together, we brought one another back to the ecstasy that we both craved.

******

* * *

_**EPOV**_

As I watched Bella sleep, my mind kept wandering back to what happened today. When I found out that Peter and Charlotte were coming to visit, I was furious and Bella stood up to not only me but Alice and Rosalie as well.

Alice is very intimidating when she is angry so it surprised me, to say the least, when Bella stood up to her like she did. Bella looked absolutely vicious when she was putting us all in our place.

I have never been afraid of a human, but in that moment, I feared Bella-irrational as that may sound. That alone had a very sexual effect on me. I have no idea why, but seeing her like a warrior really appealed to the monster in me. He wanted her for his own and nearly had her right in the middle of everyone.

Thankfully Jasper sensed my distress and threw some calm my way. That calm allowed me to gain enough control for a short time until Bella and I were alone and then I had my way with my mate.

I have never been one for speaking dirty but the monster in me was too turned on by his mate to tame its mouth. The odd thing was that Bella was turned on by my words just as much as I was. I had never pictured Bella to enjoy such talk but it pushed us both very far and I think it may become a reoccurrence in our bed.

Vampires are very sexual creatures. Our thirst and our lust run a close race for dominance. I never imagined being able to be with Bella intimately but we figured it out together, equally. Thankfully, her blood doesn't call to me so I can focus on other more…entertaining things. I chuckled inwardly at this thought.

I was nearly undone when Bella told me that she was mine. The vampire, as well as the man, in me rejoiced at this. Having a mate is one thing, but what Bella and I share far exceeds the status of mates. We are connected like none other is. It has me curious as to why but I will not question it too much.

I held out for nearly a century for true love-knowing that if I was patient that I would find it-and I was not disappointed. Bella is more than I could have ever hoped for. She is my everything and I am truly thankful for her in every way.

I don't want to wait much longer to ask her hand. I know that I should have done it before we became this close, but marriage now seems like something that doesn't even compare to what we have. It is still very important to me, but I know that what Bella and I have is true and incomparable. However, before I change Bella, I want her to be my wife.

After what Tanya did, I realized just how tender her life truly is and how at any moment she can be ripped away from me. I had to stifle a growl at the thought alone of someone or something taking her from me.

I will change her whenever she is ready because there is no way that I can live eternity without her. I can't and won't lose her, and when she changes, it will be _my_ venom that flows through her veins for all eternity.

But first I want her to be my wife before she is forever by my side. I want to be connected to her in every way possible. She deserves the world, which I will give her and I know exactly how to start.

_It's brilliant Edward! _Alice's thought broke into my own and I couldn't help but look down at my angel and smile. Soon this incredible woman will be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen.

* * *

**So what did you think? I'm sorry this is so short but I needed to get it out before the upcoming arrival. **

**There is one thing I want your opinions on… Should Bella have a baby in this story? I haven't been able to decide either way so I have planned for both scenarios. I just want to see how many would be in favor of it and how many would hate me for it...lol.**

**How am I doing with my characters? I am working solo on this story so I would gladly love and appreciate your true opinion. **

**I will love you forever if you press the little green button and let me inside your mind :)**


	21. Complications

**A/N: For all of you who have stuck with me from the beginning, thank you! I really do appreciate every single hit, review, alert, and favorite that I see every day. This is my first time publishing what I write so I appreciate those who have helped me to define my writing and my style. So thank you all and this chapter is definitely dedicated to all of you!**

*****Here is Peter and Char's entrance. Please let me know what you think of them.**

***** Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I DO now officially own the "Ultimate Fan Edition" New Moon DVD.**

***** Please read and review. Let me know what you think :)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**BPOV**_

* * *

"_What a delight we have here today my brothers! I have heard many things about you, young one_. _You are quite the exquisite creature, Isabella. You have so much potential even as a mere human. I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"_ _Aro asked with a delighted smile on his face-one which resembled a child on Christmas morning receiving their most prized possession._

_Aro's words were followed by many hisses throughout the crowd behind me. I didn't need to have Jasper's gift to feel the tension that was building throughout both sides of the crowd. The tension was one that was about to erupt if not taken care of carefully._

"_Old friend, it is very kind of you to visit us today but may I ask why it is that you have decided to come? We have not committed any acts that need to be dealt with." Carlisle asked calmly, trying to defuse the situation before it got too far._

_Aro smiled sadistically at me. His crimson eyes bore into my brown ones with such intensity that I felt as though he was invading my soul. He kept eye contact with me while he answered Carlisle's question. "We came for the girl."_

_The moment he finished his reply, feral and murderous growls erupted from behind me. Then all hell broke loose._

_

* * *

  
_

"_NO!_" My eyes shot open in the dark. I panicked as I looked around but saw nothing.

"Bella, Bella!" I heard a familiar velvety voice call to me through the darkness.

I couldn't see anything but I felt cold arms wrap around me. Instantly I felt that familiar current pass through the skin contact and I knew that for the moment, I was safe. I was in the arms of my beloved. I opened my eyes and found that Edward was watching me with concerned eyes.

It took me a few minutes to calm down but my shaking and breathing slowly returned to normal. I took a deep breath and looked up at Edward. I gave him a small smile and leaned up to kiss him chastely on the lips.

"Bella, what's wrong? What was your dream about, Love?" I could still hear the concern and freight in his voice. I have no idea what I said whilst sleeping but I can only imagine it must have resembled my nightmare because of the way he looked at me with such distress coloring his face.

I held him tighter and breathed in his scent to calm my nerves before I recalled my dream. "Aro came for me. He thought I was an "exquisite creature who has great potential", I told him with a soft voice so it wouldn't crack with the fear I felt.

The dream felt so real as if I was truly there. I could feel the intensity at which Aro looked at me. It felt as though he was pulling the essence from me. I shook my head to clear those thoughts which threatened my mind.

I turned my attention to Edward who was instinctively holding me even tighter and he was growling so low that I barely even heard him, even with my new sensitivity to sound. To calm him down I put my hand on his chest, over his non-beating heart. He instantly calmed down and looked at me with pained eyes.

"What else happened?" He asked in a soft voice that was so obviously strained.

"Carlisle spoke up to try and defuse the situation but Aro wouldn't listen to him. Aro then said that the reason they came to us was for me. He wanted me to join them." I said with a shaky voice.

"Carlisle", Edward called in a normal tone.

A minute later there was a knock at the door. Carlisle came in with a worried expression. Whether he was listening in on us or not, he showed no sign. He just looked concerned as to what could be happening that required his presence.

"Yes, son, what do you need?" He asked politely. That is one thing I admire about Carlisle, he retains his manners in every situation. Even when he dealt with Tanya, he was as polite to her as he could be at that time. His character is one that requires appreciation for he has one of the most humane souls that I know.

"It may be nothing but Bella has a dream-a nightmare- in which involved Aro." Edward explained while trying his best to withhold a growl.

Carlisle turned his attention towards me. I could see that he had a lot of questions burning in his mind. "Bella, was this like the dream you had before-with the way you felt in it?" He asked in full observation mode.

"Well, yes. The dream was different, I mean, but the draw was the same. It felt so real, as if I was truly in the dream. I could feel the intensity with which Aro looked at me and every detail was clear to me." I tried to explain.

"Wait, Bella, when have you been told about Aro?" Carlisle questioned.

I scrunched up my face in concentration and thought. When _have_ I heard of Aro? How did I even know about him? "To be honest, I am not exactly sure. I have no idea where I heard about him. I just _knew_ him when I saw him." I said with increasing confusion.

"What did he look like?" Carlisle asked as he came and sat at the end of the bed-looking at me with curiosity burning in his eyes.

"He was of course pale with skin that reminded me of onion skin. He had long black hair that he tied back. His eyes were the most prominent thing that I noticed about him. They were a milky red color that unsettled me and it felt as though he was peering into my soul with his gaze. I can't explain how the intensity of his stare made me feel, but it just felt…wrong.

"I could tell that he was prepared for battle with the way he held himself. His personality seemed almost childish in nature but he seemed manipulative just as well. It was just a feeling that I felt from him which I cannot reason with. All I know is that it all felt so real." I finished explaining with a soft and wavering voice.

Edward pulled me to him so I was cradled against his chest. Normally I would feel shy about showing this weak side of me in public, but this dream really got to me.

"I know that it may sound crazy or something but I know what dreams feel like and I can honestly say that this wasn't anywhere near a regular dream. I have no idea what it is but I have a bad feeling, Carlisle." My voice cracked at the end.

Carlisle began pacing while Edward rubbed my arms up and down in a comforting manner. Perhaps I am losing my mind or imagining things. I'm starting to worry about everything that is changing with me. I wonder if I'll be able to handle it all when it's all said and done.

I was pulled out of my reverie when Carlisle came and knelt in front of me. "Bella, I believe that perhaps you are having a sort of vision while you are asleep. That is the only explanation that I have for how you could know so many details about Aro with never being introduced to him personally or through another."

"What do I do?" I asked- worried to hear his answer.

"To be honest, I have not a clue yet. Perhaps we should wait until we learn something new and we have more evidence. I do not know how or why this was brought to you but we should be on alert. I will inform the rest of the family and ask Jasper to start thinking of ways to benefit us. If anyone knows how to handle such a situation, it is him. Don't worry Bella, we will protect you." He explained.

Yeah, but who will protect them all? I know I surely can't because I am a weak and fragile human. I can't even protect my family from threats against _me_!

"So you think that perhaps it is a warning of something that will occur?" I asked timidly.

He gave me a small smile and put a hand over my own. "I believe that it is possible. Bella, you have shown many great talents and abilities even while you are still human. It shows that you do have gifts, even as slight as they may seem now. Eleazar has already established that you have a gift of self-preservation so perhaps this is a part of that. Whatever it may be, we will need to be on our guard until we know more."

He stood up and came directly to me and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my forehead as he straightened his posture. "On any account, though, don't worry until you must. It could perhaps be nothing. We just need to pay more attention. If anything else occurs, even something simple, will you let me know?" He asked paternally.

"Of course, Carlisle. Thank you for everything." I said with genuine appreciation.

He nodded and left the room. Once Edward and I were alone I turned to him and saw him looking at me with something that looked similar to awe.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked curious to know what he's thinking. It's times like this that I wished I had his ability. To be able to see his innermost thoughts would be something fascinating to me. Perhaps that is why he gets somewhat disappointed when he can't hear mine.

"Bella, you are truly amazing, my love. If you were a vampire with your talents, you would be exceptional but as simply a human, your abilities and talents are unheard of. I can only imagine how exquisite you will be as a vampire. My love, you will be very powerful. I am in awe of you." He said as he held me even closer to his chest.

"I love you, Edward", I said as I brought my lips close to his.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine, my love", he said as he closed the distance between our lips. Our kiss was soft and sweet-void of the utter desperation that fueled our romance last night.

"We better get ready. Jasper said that Peter and Charlotte are about two hours away", he said as he broke our kiss so I could breathe.

We both got up and I took a shower while he got dressed. Once I finished my shower, I came out in a towel to get dressed. He was just buttoning up his shirt as I walked into the room.

Dressed in a grey button-up shirt with his sleeves rolled half way up his arms and a pair of loose-fitting dark faded jeans, he looked utterly scrumptious. I was frozen while gazing at his perfection. He was amazingly beautiful and he stirred feelings inside of me that I have never known before him. He completes me in every way, even just but looking at him.

"See something you like?" He asked while winking at me.

"Well, you know, perhaps." I said nonchalantly.

He came over and wrapped me in his arms at vampire speed. Before I could even register what he was doing, his lips came crashing down onto mine. He kissed me with such passion that I felt as if our souls were communicating. I felt like my body was calling out to his and his was responding with the same intensity.

I can't explain the feelings I have been experiencing lately but I do know that they are anything but ordinary. It's unexplainable from what I am aware of but I do know that it has something to do with our connection.

When we broke from the kiss he looked at me inquisitively. "Did you feel that too?" I asked and he nodded. "I thought perhaps it was just me." I said shyly.

"No, Love. I felt it as well. I also thought it was just me, but apparently not. I don't know what it means but when it happens, I feel so content as if something that was missing was finally found." He said as he stared at me with utter love shining in his eyes.

"I know exactly what you mean, baby." I said as I kissed him once more.

We finally broke apart from one another and made our way to the living room where the rest of the family was. I saw the family and I almost burst out laughing at the scene before me.

Rosalie was sitting on the loveseat while Emmett was rubbing her shoulders. She was scowling with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked like a little child pouting over the 'no cookies before supper' rule. Emmett was trying to console her and keep her calm.

Carlisle and Esme looked very nervous. They were looking around to their children and I could feel the anxiety rolling off of them thanks to Jasper. I could tell that they are very worried about their children making a bad impression on our coming guests.

Looking at the remaining two family members broke through the hold on my laughter. Everyone looked at me while I laughed out loud.

Alice was pouting with her bottom lip jutted out and her arms crossed her chest-mimicking Rosalie to an extent. Jasper was glancing at her with a timid expression. He wanted to make his wife feel better but he wanted her to act her age as well-and not her physical age, her actual age.

Once my laughter died down, I looked at everyone and spoke up. "You all do realize that they are just two vampires. I don't see why you all would be so anxious about it. I can understand Jasper's reaction since he hasn't seen them in years, but the rest of you are just too comical. Come on, I am a _human_ and I am not worried. Relax, they won't bite", I finished with a wink.

Thankfully my attempt to lighten the mood worked and everyone started laughing. It sounded like a room full of bells when they laughed. I suppose immortality makes everything about a person beautiful.

I felt a spike in excitement coming from Jasper as I heard the distinct sound of tires on our gravel driveway. I couldn't gage how far out they were because I still am not used to this hearing, but by the way that Jasper's happiness shot out to me, they couldn't be too far.

I hadn't realized how important this visit is to Jasper. I smiled at him to show him my support and I felt a wave of gratitude crash into me as a silent thanks from Jasper.

Nobody made a move because they were uncertain how to proceed so I took the lead and headed to the door. Jasper followed me and the rest did as well. I opened the door just as the vehicle came to a stop and a male and female vampire got out of the car.

My mouth hung open slightly as I looked at the car they were driving. It was a silver Bugatti Veyron that looked like it was straight off the showroom floor. I was practically drooling and as I pulled my eyes from the car, I saw that Rosalie was looking just as stunned as I was.

Nobody outside of our family would believe that Rosalie was the best mechanic to walk this earth because of her stunning looks. She is the picture of perfection on the outside and for her to work on cars is hard to comprehend since it is supposed to be a 'guy' thing. I learned early on that she takes her cars seriously and she is like the "All You Would Ever Need To Know About Cars" walking and talking book.

I smiled as I realized that Peter and Charlotte just won over Rosalie unintentionally. Well, looking at Peter's smirk, perhaps it _was_ intentional. Peter's eyes caught mine and he winked.

Nobody has yet to say anything, so I took it upon myself to break the ice, yet again. I stepped forward, despite Edward's silent protest, and came to stand in front of Peter and Charlotte. They looked me up and down as if appraising me.

Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at me with a smirk. "You were right, Sweets, you do smell delicious", Peter said with a smile that showed all of his razor sharp teeth. I heard six distinct growls in response to Peter's words.

Edward stepped forward, in front of me to shield me from Peter and I couldn't contain myself any longer and burst out laughing. Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper joined in with me. Everyone else looked at us as if we had gone insane which only made me laugh harder.

"What did I tell you Jazz my man? She's a firecracker." He said as he came around Edward and hugged me. Edward was too stunned to stop him. After a few moments he snapped out of it and growled at Peter.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt her", Peter glared at Edward.

"Seriously, Edward. They won't hurt me. Give _them_ and_ me_ some credit" I said as I rose up to kiss him on his lips.

"Alright, Love." He said as he gazed into my eyes. I knew that he hated the thought of anyone or anything hurting me but he also needs to trust my judgment on things.

"Welcome to our home. I'm Esme and if you need anything at all, please feel free to ask." Esme said as she stepped forward and hugged both of our new friends. Their eyes lit up with emotion at her kindness and I smiled internally as I thought perhaps they might stay and join our family.

Carlisle stepped forward and shook both of their hands. "Hello, I am Carlisle. Please feel free to be at home here. You are Jasper's family so in turn you are more than welcome here as our family as well. The only thing that I do request is that if you are to hunt, please do not hunt in Forks or the surrounding areas. Also, the area near the beach is off limits since we have a treaty with the local tribe there." He finished and Peter looked at me sadly even though I could feel his amusement through Jasper's gift.

"So there will be no Bella-flavored snacks?" He pouted.

"Sorry Petey, we're fresh out." I shook my head sadly.

It was amazing how natural I felt around Peter. I have never met him before in my life, but it feels as if we are old friends. Talking to him felt as natural as breathing. It is truly odd but then again, the majority of my life hasn't been typical.

"Sweets, you're a hoot!" He said as he put his arm around me and Charlotte came to stand in front of me.

"Bella, it's lovely to meet you. Peter hasn't shut up about you since he spoke with you on the phone." She said which made me look at her confused.

"Sugar, he finds you to be very amusing and he thinks you would be hilarious to be around. Normally we don't interact much with humans so I am sure you can see why he finds you interesting. In all my years, darlin' I have never met a human who can run with vampires like you do." She kissed me on the cheek and stepped back to be wrapped in the arms of Peter.

"Yes I have been told that I am amusing. I'm glad I amuse you", I said sarcastically.

"Wait, how does Bella smell good? Can you smell her blood when we can't?" Emmett asked. Ah, there is Emmett's goofiness.

Peter looked at me. "Sweets over here _does_ smell good. It's not her blood that smells good-it's her natural scent. Of course we can't smell her blood anymore than you all can but we can still smell her. It's very potent. It smells amazing but not in a food sort of way."

"So, Bella smells good but not edible?" He asked while cocking his head to the side. Wow, he has been spending way too much time around me.

"Exactly. Well, unless you ask Edward, that is." Peter winked at Edward and me.

I turned my head into his chest to hide my burning blush from everyone. Sexual innuendos still make me feel uncomfortable, especially when it's said around people who are so close to me. They all know that Edward and I are intimate, but for others to speak about it, really makes me feel like a shy child.

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "It's okay, Love. He was only kidding but you _do_ smell good enough to eat." He brought his lips to my ear and whispered as his cool breath wash over my sensitive skin-making goose bumps appear. "Perhaps I _will_ later", he whispered.

A shiver shot through me and I moaned involuntarily into Edward's chest. How does he have such an effect on me? I then remembered that everyone was watching, so I disentangled myself from Edward and took a deep breath before I faced the smirking crowd.

"Oh, hush!" I said as I mock-glared at them all.

Esme led everyone inside to sit down and talk. Charlotte and Peter attached themselves to my side which I felt bad about. They were Jasper's friends but their attention was on me and not him.

Jasper felt my guilt and he sent me reassurance. Thankfully he understood that I wasn't taking his friends away and he was happy that they and I were getting to know each other. His friends and his best friend becoming friends. He was happy for me and them.

"So, Darlin', what gave you the push to call us up?" Peter asked as he looked between me and Edward with a concentrated glance.

Edward looked like he was concentrating but not finding what he was looking for. I realized that he was trying to peer into Peter's head but I believe that he is blocking Edward.

Edward may hate when people block him but I had to giggle because I believe that people deserve the privacy of their own minds-well most people that is.

I turned my attention back to the conversation. "Jasper and I were talking and he told me about his past when he mentioned you and Charlotte and how you haven't seen each other in a while," I paused and glanced at Alice who looked at me and dropped her head in embarrassment. I am sure she would be blushing like mad if she was able to.

I returned my gaze back to Peter and finished. "The things he told me and the way he feels about you being family, made me really hope for a chance to meet you both." I said while blushing and looking down to the floor.

"That's mighty sweet of you, Darlin'. We really appreciate your invitation. We do miss Jasper terribly and it was imperative that we meet you as well." He said with a knowing look in his eye that I have gotten used to in regards to Alice's visions.

Oh please, not another Alice. I love her terribly but I hate the whole 'I know how the future is supposed to be so I get to make all your decisions for you' thing.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked somewhat unsettled by his words. Oh, I guess he doesn't know about Peter's gift.

"I mean that for some reason it was planned for us to meet Bella", he said even though it didn't answer his question.

I took it upon myself to explain it to the best of my ability. "Peter… _knows_ things." Hmm… okay that didn't explain it any better than Peter did.

Edward looked at me exasperated and I just leaned into him to comfort him with my presence. It was odd to me how our presences can comfort and calm each other. It's quite odd considering our natural instincts should unsettle us in one another's presence. Him being a vampire and I a human.

Jasper, feeling the emotions around the room spiking, decided to step in, but not without a chuckle first at the confusion surrounding him. Apparently he is used to Peter being cryptic. I'm sure this situation must remind him of when he first encountered Peter's power and made him feel just as confused as the group was now.

Jasper cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention and explained. "Peter has an ability. He gets feelings or 'hunches' about certain things. Normally it will have to deal with the future but sometimes it also includes the past, even though the past part is more rare for him than the future", he explained and I could tell that people were still confused.

"So he's like Alice but with testosterone?" Emmett asked. Leave it to him to make a joke with inappropriate timing and material.

Alice glared at him and he just stuck his tongue out at her. I giggled because Emmett is such a child at times. I think that is what really makes his personality so remarkable though-the fact that he can see the innocence and the simplicity in life when others are blinded to it.

"No, I am not like the pocket pixie," he said with a sarcastic chuckle which earned him a growl from Alice but it didn't faze Peter. I will have to ask him about that later.

"What I get are not visions but they are a foreboding of sorts. Whatever they are, they are definite and not subjective. Form years of dealing with this particular gift, I have never had a 'hunch' fail me. When I get them, I know that they are to be taken with the upmost seriousness." His face grew somber as he spoke.

I realized that he must have felt something rather disturbing. In the matter of seconds, he went from sarcastic, cheery Peter to upset, depressed Peter. I don't really know him all that much, but even I could see the difference. Jasper caught onto Peter's change and he stepped forward to come face to face with Peter.

"What did you find out, Peter?" Jasper asked in the calmest voice he could but thanks to his continued projection-to me alone- he allowed me to feel his anxiety.

"I don't know specifics of course but after we spoke on the phone I felt as though this trip was going to be very important. Also I believe that the Volturi are coming." He said as he chanced a glance at me.

In that moment that our eyes connected, I could see the hidden words in his eyes… they were coming for me.

I took a deep, shaky, breath and mentioned-barely audible- "They are coming for me". As I said this, all heads whipped in my direction, save Carlisle and Edward.

Peter stepped forward and came to stand in front of me. He kneeled so we were on the same eye level. He gained my attention before he spoke softly with the concern one would feel for family in need. "What makes you think that, Bella?"

I sighed and moved to sit on Edward's lap before I explained how I knew that the leaders of the vampire world-the royalty that could destroy entire covens with one word-are coming for me. "I had a sort of vision in my sleep. There have been instances, this being the second, where I dream of a something happening in the future. I cannot explain it but Carlisle believes it to be tied in with my ability for self-preservation."

"Dang Sweets, I had a feeling that you were powerful but I didn't know you have already had a developed power. You're still human! Wow, you are something else." He said with awe shining from his eyes.

Edward kissed the top of my head and mumbled "Yes, she sure is".

"So what did this vision, eh, dream entail?" Peter asked as if my answer was of the utmost importance.

I explained, in as much detail as possible, what occurred in my dream and had everyone hanging by each word. It worried me that my dream could possibly come true. If my family had to fight for me, how would they survive against such powerful vampires? They would be fighting for me and I'm not worth it.

"_Bella!_" Jasper hissed at me. In an instant, he was in front of me with a glare on his face that made me shrink back a little.

Edward crouched in front of me-in between Jasper (the supposed threat) and me. "Don't you _ever_ feel that way again! Damnit, you _are _worth it! You are worth my life and all of our lives. You are worth everything, Bella."

His face softened once he felt my emotions. "Bella, you are the key to this family-the heart and soul. You have brought us to life after we have been dead for so long. You brought us into the light while we had always been in the dark. Bella, you have shown us that we can actually _live_ even as vampires. You have helped us to learn the appreciation of life, no matter how short or how long the span of it may be."

Jasper came around Edward and brought me into an embrace when those traitor tears made their presence known. "Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella. You have given us a reason to live instead of merely existing. You have given us such a precious gift just by being around you. If you were not part of this family any longer, we would forever be missing the most important part of it. We could never truly have a life without you in it. Never doubt that and never forget it."

By the time he finished, I was in tears, full out crying. He held me to him as I cried but he didn't change my emotions. He knew I needed to feel this. He knew that I needed to feel the truth. And then I could feel it. Jasper let me feel the love and the pride shining from each and every person- even Peter and Charlotte. They forever became a part of my heart, even in this short time that I have known them.

After a good five minutes of crying, my tears slowed and I composed myself enough to face my family. I was more embarrassed than I have ever been. Only two people in this family have really seen me cry like this before today. Now, everyone has seen me act like a baby. I am so weak-how could they ever see me as worthy of being in their family.

Jasper glared at me and I took a deep breath. Apparently he picked up on the unworthiness I was feeling again. Embarrassment won over as my main emotion. Thankfully, Jasper sent me reassuring and calming emotions. I smiled at him to show him that I was okay before I turned to face the family, which now included Peter and Charlotte. I gave them a small smile and in return I felt the love and adoration that they felt for me.

"Good God Woman! I thought we were going to have to repeat Noah's Ark sometime soon if you kept that up." Peter joked around with me. I laughed at his attempt to cheer me up because it really did work.

"Why? _You_ could have just swum." I said quirking an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled, "That I could, Sweets, but I think the other humans would appreciate not to drown in their sleep."

After some good-hearted banter, everyone-save Jasper, Edward, Peter, Charlotte, and I-went hunting. We all fell into conversation and I felt happy knowing that everyone was getting along so well. Jasper and Peter were engrossed in conversation about the Bugatti when something in the air suddenly changed.

Peter stopped mid-sentence and winced before looking at me with pain in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves before I spoke. "How bad?" I asked with a strong voice even though inside I was screaming like a scared little child.

Edward hugged me tighter and growled at someone's thoughts as Peter said one word.

"Very"

* * *

**So…Thoughts?**

**Did you like Peter and Char? I know I haven't really gotten into details with them yet but they **_**are**_** visiting so they will be in the next chapters. **

**I think I should explain about the dream. As I have established, Bella's gift is self-preservation. This dream/vision pertained to a future even that could put her in danger, thus she had it to protect her. **

**This has nothing to do with the story really but I went to the New Moon DVD Release Party at our local Wal-Mart and stayed in line for 2 hours while I waited to get my copy of the Ultimate Fan Edition that was a Wal-Mart exclusive. It was so worth it. Plus who can turn down free cake?**


	22. Near Fatal Attraction

**A/N: Thank you for your support of the last chapter. I hope you like this one as well. **

***** Here is a twist I hope you like. **

***** This chapter is dedicated to: Davenport. I hope you like the chapter.**

***** Please read and review so I know what I'm doing right.**

**

* * *

**

_Peter stopped mid-sentence and winced before looking at me with pain in his eyes._

_I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves before I spoke. "How bad?" I asked with a strong voice even though inside I was screaming like a scared little child._

_Edward hugged me tighter and growled at someone's thoughts as Peter said one word._

_"Very"_

_

* * *

  
_

_**EPOV**_

I pulled Bella as closely to me as I could while I held her in my iron-tight embrace. I couldn't understand Peter's 'hunch' from his thoughts. I have no idea how his gift works but the same phrase kept replaying over and over in his mind, 'this is bad'.

"Very" he said as he looked between the both of us. I could see the pain on his face as he said these words. I didn't have to be Jasper to understand that his emotions were running a muck right now.

Jasper shot straight up out of his seat and began pacing the length of the room. _If Peter says this is bad then it's bad. No not bad, horrific. Pull yourself together Major, Bella needs you no matter what. Oh crap she can still feel…_

Whatever Bella could still feel made Jasper stop mid mind-rant and calm himself down. Oh, his emotions. But how could Bella be feeling those?

He must have felt my curiosity spike and looked at me apologetically before answering my silent question.

_Bella wanted me to never feel like I had to hold everything in around her. She knows how hard handling everyone's emotions can get for me sometimes so she made me promise to never hold it all to myself. Since I don't feel comfortable with projecting everyone's emotions all around the house, and I know that nobody would appreciate that in return, she convinced me to project to her alone._

My selfless girl. I looked down at her and kissed her temple.

She really did have a heart of pure gold. I am sure the emotions must get to her something fierce because I know how they get to Jasper-and he has been an empath for over a century. For her to endure that silently and _willingly_ is something special.

No matter how long I live, I will never be able to figure out what in my horrible existence I could have done to deserve someone as pure and caring as my Bella. She is one of a kind and I love her with every fiber of my being.

I smiled at Jasper to set his mind at ease. He was wondering if perhaps he overstepped a boundary- which of course he didn't.

True, Bella is mine and I am not willing to share her in that aspect, but she is also a vital part of the family and her family needs her just as much as I do. It is very odd how this family of seven vampires could become so utterly dependent on a human.

If she were not in our lives anymore, I have no idea what any of us would do. No, I had to push those thoughts aside or else I would get angry over something that will never happen. Bella _would_ be with us for the rest of eternity.

I kissed the top of my love's head before I turned my attention back to the two vampires who were currently running a race to see who could ruin the carpet first.

It was completely inappropriate but I couldn't help myself, "You know, Esme will find a way to kill your undead asses while still bringing you back for some more if you ruin her new carpet."

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed. Her eyes were wide with shock.

Okay, perhaps she hasn't seen this side of me, to be honest I haven't even really seen this side of me, for I never curse in front of her unless it's, well, intimately. How has she brought out the teenager in me for once? For nearly all of my existence, I have never felt so free and light-hearted as I have with Bella.

She is a truly remarkable creature who brings out the best in us all. She has brought out personality traits in us that nobody has ever seen before.

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry love. What can I say? You bring out long-dead teenager in me."

She giggled and wiggled closer to me on my lap. I felt a strong burst of desire but was brought out of it before it got too far.

_Focus, Edward! I really can't be distracted by both of your lusts while I am trying to do figure this out._

Hmm… my girl was thinking thoughts just like I was. What I wouldn't love to-

_EDWARD!_

"Sorry" I mumbled as I looked down shyly even though I wasn't sorry in the least. Jasper could of course sense this and chuckled before resuming his pacing.

Apparently Bella knew what I was referring my sorry to because her cheeks grew the most luscious shade of red. Okay, I really must think different thoughts. I took a deep breath and turned my attention fully to the vampires in charge.

"Okay, I am still new to this so you must explain things to me. Peter, what did you mean by "This is bad"?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sat down as if he was exhausted. He really did play human quite well. He and Charlotte seem to be very civilized even despite their diet choices. If it weren't for them hunting humans I think we could find room for them here. I think I have become to grow attached to them. I guess Bella was right about them, yet again.

I always say to never bet against Alice but now I am starting to think perhaps Bella would be more equipped for that saying. She has really proven us all wrong with many situations.

"As has been explained, I get hunches or intuition or whatever you want to call it. My gift is not nearly as detailed as yours or pocket pixie's is, but my gift is very useful nonetheless. I don't know any details yet except whatever is coming is going to be bad. It could turn out to be quite destructive but destructive to what I am not sure of yet." He looked over at Bella and smiled smugly, "I told you I had to come see you. Who else would save the day?"

"Very modest, Petey" she rolled her eyes at him.

Before he could respond, a frightened pixie came bounding into the room with the rest of the family not too far behind. Alice was shaking her head violently back and forth and if she had been human I am sure the sheer force would have been enough to cause her brain damage.

Her thoughts were shifting too quickly for me to get a read on them. This was never a good sign. Normally vampires can comprehend many different things at once since we have more compartments, or so to speak, to file our thoughts in. So for every compartment of hers to be so chaotic, it means something bad.

Speak of the Devil… I watched in horror as her latest vision played out to me in her head.

_Aro and his brothers were gliding across the land as if they were floating on air. The sun was out so what little skin of theirs was not covered by their robes was sparkling in the sun._

_They were flocked by nearly thirty guard members. Their prized possessions, Jane and Alec, headed the group which looked to be the body guards of the bunch. Even though they were quite young physically, they were pure evil. _

_The group came to a stop inside of the baseball clearing that our family uses._

"_"What a delight we have here today my brothers!" Aro said as if it were by chance that he ran into us instead of intentionally seeking us out. _

_He turned his attention to Bella and smiled at her. "I have heard many things about you, young one. You are quite the exquisite creature, Isabella. You have so much potential even as human. I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?" Aro asked with a delighted smile on his face that could not mean anything good for us._

_Aro's words were followed by many hisses throughout the crowd, mine included._

_"Old friend, it is very kind of you to visit us today but may I ask why it is that you have decided to come? It is not like you to bring such a large grouping on just a social visit. We have not committed any acts that need to be dealt with." Carlisle tried to gain control of the situation before something happened that neither side could come back from._

_Aro smiled sadistically at Bella which erupted fury within us all. He didn't take his eyes away from Bella as he said, "We came for the girl."_

_In that moment, three things happened... Jane turned her painful gaze onto Bella, a light fog reached us, and then everything went black._

"NO!" I shot straight up, effectively knocking Bella off of my lap and onto the floor. I hadn't even realized I leapt up until it was too late. I looked down with wide eyes to see Bella on the floor with a cut on the hand that she was cradling to her chest. I could smell the blood and I am sure everyone else could as well.

Thankfully, I am still unaffected by her blood. Unfortunately I seemed to be the only one in the room who could say such a thing.

_That is the most divine thing I have ever smelled!_-was the thought going around in everyone's mind at the moment. If I didn't do something quickly, something bad was going to happen. I pulled Bella behind me and walked back slowly, dropping into a defensive crouch.

I hissed at them, "You will _not_ touch my mate!" I gave a warning growl that seemed to go unnoticed. If they heard my threat, they did not show any indication.

Everyone was watching me intently, even Carlisle. This was something new because Carlisle has-well _had_ apparently- the best control of any of our kind. He was thrust into situations that dealt with blood on a daily basis and it doesn't faze him in the least. I couldn't understand why Bella's blood would affect Carlisle while no other blood has.

I couldn't put much thought to any of the current situation because everyone, except Jasper, started to slowly stalk forward.

This was just as odd because normally Jasper was the first to have problems over his bloodlust but it appears as though he is trying to fight it as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. _Come on Jasper, I need you._ I chanted mentally even though he wasn't the mind reader.

As if he heard my silent plea he responded. _Edward, I am trying…so hard but it's…it's too much. I want the blood…but it's Bella. It smells _so_ good. Why does it smell so good? Focus! Bella needs me. Pull yourself together Major! _

He took a few deep mental breaths because he didn't dare breathe around Bella's newly exposed blood. He seemed to calm down enough to come to his senses. He ran over at vampire speed and crouched next to me in order to block Bella from the others.

If anyone could help, it would be Jasper. He was the most experienced fighter out of all of us. He is called the God of War and with good reason to. He was an amazing fighter and if I was lucky to have anyone beside me right now, it would be him.

"We need a plan!" I hissed growing increasingly worried by the second.

They were coming closer to us and we were backed against a wall, literally. They looked vacant. Their eyes held no recognition for what they were doing and their minds held nothing besides the need to get to Bella.

_What's wrong? I know how overpowering human blood can be but even Carlisle is affected!_

"I have no idea but we need to figure a way to get Bella away." I said desperately. I couldn't and wouldn't let anything happen to my Bella. To my words, I heard many protesting growls.

_They are not thinking straight. I don't know what's wrong but I have never felt anything so primal from them. Not even Peter and Char have ever been this bad before and they constantly feed from humans._ I could hear the panic in his thoughts.

I frantically searched the room for something, anything. Thankfully Jasper finally had an idea. _Edward, I am going to make a hole in the wall. You are faster than all of us so you carry Bella and we will run. You and I are the two fastest runners out of everyone so even with carrying Bella we should be able to outrun them._

Was he crazy? That will only spark their need to hunt which was the last thing we needed. "Do you really think that wise?" I growled in frustration.

What would we do once we started running? Vampires can run endlessly without needing to rest and we were carrying a human who has needs that we do not.

"Do we really have a choice?" He growled back.

_Edward! I can hear you and therefore I hear Jasper as well. His idea will not work. You are right that it will only create more problems for us. Jasper is also right though, we don't have a choice. _

Well now that you cleared all of _that_ up.

_Even when death comes knocking at your door, you can still be sarcastic. _I could almost see her smirk mentally.

Not helping!

_Listen, we will run a little ways so that they have a chance to clear their heads. They will most likely need to get some sense back before they will come back to themselves. Take us to the clearing. If anything, it will at least give us a bigger field to fight in._

She's right, of course she is.

_Thank you._

This must be how everyone else feels around me. I never realized what it was like to have someone in your head all of the time.

I looked at Jasper and slightly inclined my head to show him we were going to run. I couldn't allow the rest to know our plan so I couldn't just tell him. Thankfully he caught on and nodded his head to show me he understood.

I grabbed Bella's wrist in my hand, but not noticeably enough to give us away, and Jasper took out the wall as I flung her over my back. In that instant, we were off and running through the woods. Thankfully even with Bella on my back I was still faster than everyone else and Jasper tied me for second fastest even with the addition of Peter and Charlotte.

I could hear the others follow us out and I couldn't help but wonder what we were going to do once we made it to the clearing. There was no way that we could fight off Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Peter, and Charlotte with just me and Jasper. That would be three a piece plus one. Not to mention that while we are distracted, someone could get to Bella. Damnit!

Jasper's thoughts mirrored my own. If it came to a fight, which was almost for sure now, neither of us would survive and nobody would be left to protect my beautiful girl.

If it were possible that I could cry, I would be right now. She means too much to me in order to just lose her like this-especially when all of this is my fault. I shouldn't have been so entranced in Alice's vision to remember that Bella was on my lap. I was the one who put her there for damnsake!

We entered the field and we ran to the furthest side of the field to wait for the family to catch up to us. I sat Bella down and she was crying. I wish I had time to tell her it was all going to be okay but the rest of the family was just right behind us so they were almost here. I kissed her quickly on the lips and looked once more into her eyes before turning my attention to the other side of the field.

The vampires who came crashing into the clearing were just that-vampires. These crazed creatures were after their prey, which just happened to be part of their family. However, they couldn't be brought to think of what they were actually hunting.

Jasper and I were the only things keeping these predators from their prey. In order to get to Bella, they only sought to destroy us. The way they are now, they are not family or friends. They were enemies no matter how long we have known them. They were trying to kill my mate and I couldn't allow that.

I took one last look back at Bella and her eyes were filled so full of fear that it made my dead heart clench. "I'm so sorry, my sweet Bella", I said as I turned away from her for what could very possibly be the very last time.

Jasper tried to send them calming waves, but they were too far gone to calm down even the least little bit. This would end very badly and it was entirely my fault.

_Focus Edward, please! I'm so sorry Bro. No matter what happens, you have to get Bella out of here. If this goes badly, you have to promise me that you will get her out of here and protect her. Don't let anyone hurt her. Promise me, Edward!_

I couldn't find my voice so I just looked him in the eye and nodded. _I love you, bro. Tell Bella that I love her too. She's the best friend I have ever had. _

Jasper has always been a great friend, brother, husband, and son, but we always underestimated him. I believe that today has served to prove just how strong he actually is in order to fight everyone else's bloodlust plus his own. To see Carlisle bested for control is something I didn't think I would ever live to see but here we are.

Growls seemed to echo around the field as they advanced on us. They were slowly stalking us as their prey. They would gladly take out two of us in order to get to their prize. They were beyond rational thought. Jasper and I snarled back at them just as they began to charge us.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

How could things get so out of hand? They have never had any call to my blood so why start now? What caused my family to be replaced with these mindless predators?

One minute Edward is reading something in Alice's mind and then he jumps up which causes me to fall to the floor. Unfortunately, there was something on the floor that I cut myself on.

In the matter of seconds, everyone's eyes, besides Edward's, were jet black. I could see how my blood called to them-taunting them. It was only natural for them to want it. Why didn't Edward though? I have no idea why Edward wouldn't feel as drawn to it as everyone else but he wasn't.

Then everyone started to stalk towards me except Jasper.

Jasper! He somehow broke the spell or whatever the hell this is. How did he stop wanting to attack though? He was now fighting for me and my blood seemed to have little effect on him now.

Damnit, why did I have to be so damn human? Think Bella, think! If I don't do something then my lover and my best friend are going to be killed along with me being drained of every ounce of life that I currently hold.

A thundering crack brought me from my mental panic. I saw just as Carlisle and Emmett collided with Jasper and Edward.

I had faith in them both, though. If anyone were equipped enough to handle this situation, it was them. Oh who was I kidding? We were all going to die. No, I can't think like that!

I was not going to let Edward and Jasper die because of me. They deserved better than this and I wasn't worth that sacrifice, no matter what they seem to believe.

Why weren't the others coming after me and only fighting Edward and Jasper? They still looked crazed but they weren't after me anymore. Perhaps they couldn't smell me again?

I looked down at my cut and saw that it was healed over. How did _that_ happen? The only explanation I could think of was Edward's venom also helped me heal quicker, which would definitely explain how my body has been healing so quickly from Tanya's beating and now this.

If it wasn't my blood that was calling to them then it must just be the hunt. I had to snap them out of it before someone got seriously hurt. Just as I thought this, a large arm flew past my head and landed in the nearby forest. I looked back to see who it came from and saw Emmett grabbing his shoulder.

This seemed to take his mind from the hunt and he looked around confused. He took in the fight before his eyes and he found me on the ground. He was beside me in an instant and crouched protectively in front of me as Esme came running towards him. Okay, so apparently they _were_ still after me.

"Emmett, you have to get her to snap out of it. You did it by having your arm tore off. Don't do that to her unless you need to but you need to do _something_. We can't let anyone get seriously hurt!" I told him as quickly as I could and I knew that the other two heard me as well. Perhaps we could do this without killing anyone.

Emmett kept a protective stance in front of me until Esme lunged at him. Before she could collide with him, he flew in the air to meet her and stop her from getting close to me. He was wrestling her on the ground and I just hoped he could snap her out of it before she got hurt.

I looked around the field and saw that Alice was fighting with Edward while Carlisle and Rosalie fought with Jasper. I knew that Jasper could hold his own; he was the God of War after all.

Wait, where was Peter and Charlotte? Just as I thought this, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I slowly turned to see them stalking towards me. I looked around desperately for help but saw that everyone was preoccupied at the moment.

Before I knew what was happening, I was flung up bridal style into Peter's arms. He held me roughly and firmly. All of his charm and manners were gone and replaced with an animal that I didn't recognize.

What was I going to do? Surely I couldn't fight them off. I was still just human. I felt the wind whip at my face and I knew that he was taking me away from the only hope I had of survival.

No, I was my last hope of survival. I did not survive this much just to allow myself to be robbed of Edward forever. He could never forgive himself if I died and I sure as hell wouldn't forgive myself if I let it happen.

"Peter!" I yelled but I received no hint of recognition from the man carrying me. I did the only thing I could to get his attention- I slapped him as hard as I could and I definitely felt some bones break. "PETER!!" I screamed at him at the very top of my lungs.

It felt like someone put the brakes on because all of a sudden, he stopped while still holding me. I haven't felt sick to my stomach in a very long time, but right now I am starting to feel it again.

"Bella?" He asked and looked down at me. He was very confused and so was I. What the hell was going on around here?

Before I could ask him anything, I heard snarling and Peter quickly pulled me behind him as he crouched against his wife. He tried talking to her but I knew it was of no use.

"Peter, you have to get her attention physically. That is the only way she will snap out of it."

Just then, Char lunged and so did Peter. If I hadn't known any better I would say that it was a perfectly choreographed dance. I know that they had both been trained as vampire soldiers, but their movements resembled those of dancers, despite the circumstances.

She lunged to his right and he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground-pinning her there. After he slapped her face, like I did his, she snapped out of it and looked around confused.

"Peter?" She asked.

"Good God, Char I was afraid I would need to remove an arm or something." Peter said as he helped her up.

She stared at him even more confused. "Why? Where are we?"

"What do you remember?" I asked curiously.

"Everyone came running into the room and then you fell out of Edward's lap…and now we are here" She said looking around where we were trying to piece everything together in her head.

"Peter?" I asked him.

"Same."He said while looking at me intently. "What happened, Sweets?" He asked as he came and helped lift me up into his arms.

"Edward jumped up, after hearing something in Alice's mind, and he forgot that I was on his lap which made me fall onto the floor and I cut my hand on something. Then everyone, except Edward, went all crazed-vamp on me but Jasper snapped out of it and helped Edward, me, and him escape to the baseball field where a fight broke out.

"Everyone started fighting and someone got Emmett to snap out of it because they tore his arm off. He protected me before you two got around everyone and got me. You picked me up and started running with me. I got you to snap out of it because I hit you. You know the rest." I explained as they listened intently.

"That doesn't make any sense." Peter mumbled.

"I take it _that_ isn't what normally happens when vampires come in contact with human blood?" I asked. They shook their heads to tell me that it wasn't.

"It's all bizarre because my blood never called to them before. Edward, Carlisle, and the Denali's have all be around my fresh blood before. They always said that my blood never called to them. What makes now any different?"

"I don't know, Sugar, but we are extremely sorry that this happened. We are sorry that we tried to feast off of you without your permission", Char frowned as she came to give me a hug.

"It's not in any way your guy's faults so please don't apologize. I do however think that we should get back. Hopefully everyone is in their right minds now." I said as I hugged my now broken hand to my chest.

"You broke your hand while you were smacking some sense in me, didn't you?" Asked Peter. I nodded and he frowned. "Please don't tell that to either Edward or Jasper. They will surely kill me."

I just giggled. It was odd to think that someone as powerful as him could be afraid of anyone but then again those two are _very_ protective over me.

The run back was a lot smoother than the run here because Peter took care not to jostle me more than necessary. My hand was really throbbing so I held it against Peter's neck. He looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged. "Icepack" I explained. He and Char both laughed as they continued to run.

Within minutes we were back to the field and luckily everyone had finally snapped out of it. Everyone was pacing it, apparently waiting for our return.

Before I could even blink, Edward came and scooped me out of Peter's arms and into his own. He twirled me around in the air a few times before stopping to kiss me fiercely on the lips.

I knew exactly what he was feeling, even without Jasper's projection. He was relieved that I was alive just as I was he. I honestly thought I would never see him again but here I am in his arms. We seemed to mirror each other's thoughts and it made us both laugh even though the laugh was more for relief than actual humor.

"I… love… you!" He said each word between kisses. I couldn't bring myself to release his lips to reply so I just deepened the kiss to tell him I felt just the same.

For the first time since we've been together, nobody interrupted or intimate display of affection because they knew just how important our reunion actually is. There was a very real chance that neither of us would have survived tonight but we did. Fate must really want us together. This thought made me smile. He held me even tighter to him as he carried me over to the group.

I turned my face into his chest to inhale his scent and asked, "How did you know I was okay?" My words were muffled by his shirt but thanks to his sensitive hearing, he heard every word clearly.

"I may not have been able to hear Peter and Charlotte's thoughts since they were too far away but I could still hear your thoughts through our connection. It let me know that you were okay and that you were on your way back." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "This connection thing of ours is pretty handy, isn't it?" He asked almost rhetorically.

I just nodded and pressed my face closer to his chest. He chuckled but didn't stop me. After almost losing him, I don't feel close enough. I know how I could feel close enough though…

"Bella!" Jasper burst out laughing after feeling my desire. Edward must have read his thoughts because he chuckled and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Soon, my love. If it helps, I feel the same way." I felt a shiver run down my spine but it had nothing to do with temperature.

"Only _you_ could survive being hunted by seven vampires, break your hand, and still be able to find something to feel lustful about", Peter chuckled which made me extremely embarrassed. The whole family started laughing which only increased my embarrassment that much more. Ugh, they all have sex lives too!

"Wait! You broke your hand?!" Edward asked with wide eyes. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. I kind of had to fight off Petey before he took a bite out of me." I said trying to sound nonchalant. Of course my attempt to lighten things didn't work and Edward just glared at me for it.

"Are you insinuating that you breaking your hand is not a big deal?" He growled.

I knew he didn't mean to growl at me but the events of today really got to him I am sure. He almost lost me and now I may be back with him but injured. He hates me being in pain so I know that he is hating this right now.

I decided to cut him some slack because he is just stressed after his family tried to hunt and kill his mate-me.

"Baby, it _is_ a big deal but it is nothing compared to what could have happened. I'll take some broken bones over death-the kind you can't walk around with-any day."

I tried to calm him down. I placed my good hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes and leaned into it. He leaned down to inhale my scent and opened his eyes to look into mine.

"Love, I promise I will take care of you. With a broken hand you can't walk around on your crutches and with your other injuries from before, you can't walk around with a brace. So this means I get to carry you everywhere. I promise that I will make you comfortable no matter what it entails." He kissed the top of my head and held me close.

Thankfully Jasper felt my boiling irritation at the fact that I was virtually helpless and decided it best to squash the emotion before it got out of control.

"How about we all head back to the house? I am sure we'd all be more comfortable there." Everyone agreed so we set off for the house. I pushed out all of the gratitude I could and Jasper sent me his acknowledgement in return.

It's good to have my family back to their normal selves. What triggered their reactions though? Besides Edward and Jasper, everyone was crazed and wanted nothing more than to drain me. Peter said that this wasn't a normal reaction to blood. Yes, they should be lured by the blood but it was like they were being held under a spell.

Normally, my blood doesn't call to anyone-not even when I have an open wound. When Eleazar and Kate found me, I was bleeding profusely around vampires. They agreed that they were not drawn to my blood. Eleazar believed that it to be one aspect of my shield.

Then when Carlisle first saw me, I was covered head to toe in blood but he also agreed that it didn't call to him. I know that Carlisle is the least likely person to be attracted to blood and he is no longer tempted by it but he is a vampire as well. His natural instincts allow him to pick up some kind of pull towards blood, especially human, but for some reason my blood lacked that pull. We all just pushed it off as his control being as strong as it is but the more I think about it, the more I realize that he just wasn't tempted.

Edward has also encountered some free-flowing blood of mine. When Carlisle had to cut me to remove enough blood for some testing, there was an open wound but he didn't feel the pull to it like one normally would-well normal for a vampire at least. He said that it smells like me just a more potent version. It was as if my blood smelled like the freesia mixed scent that everyone smells from me.

Then we get to today when I somehow cut myself. I don't know how but I did. Everyone, save Edward and Jasper, were overcome with a need for my blood. The flowing blood threw them into some crazed state where they were not themselves and definitely didn't know what they were doing. Once they were brought out of that crazed state, they were disoriented and confused.

If going on what Peter and Char told me, they didn't remember how they got there or why they were even there and fighting their own family members. This made no sense.

Peter explained to me what goes through a vampire's mind when they were hunting or when they encounter fresh human blood. They become very instinctual but they are aware of their actions and themselves. What happened today was not anything like that. I have no idea _what_ it was but I do know that something odd happened and it definitely wasn't normal. But what could it be?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't seen the house come into view. Edward carried me effortlessly up the stairs and into the house. We all headed to the dining room. The nearly unused table was large enough to sit us all so that is where we sat.

Edward sat down in a chair and continued to hold me on his lap. I was fine with it since it allowed me to be so close to Edward. I didn't care if I looked like a child or not-I was comfortable and content to just stay in the arms of my one true love.

Edward leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose which made me giggle and he chuckled in return. His lips grazed my cheeks and every inch of my face before they came to settle on my lips. He kissed me sweetly and softly.

I felt the same silent communication with this kiss as I did before. I smiled into the kiss as we broke apart. We were perfect for each other. Even our souls thought so.

Carlisle cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. We all focused on him and he looked at me with guilt in his eyes as he turned to the rest of the group. "Well, I believe it is safe to say, _what in the hell_ happened?"

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**I am sorry for the cliffy's but I really can't help it. I just write and this is how they always end up. Please do not kill me for them because I promise to make them worth your while.**

**IF you can figure out what caused this to happen and why those two weren't affected then I will give you a sneak peak of things to come. Send me a private message with your thoughts on it and I will let you know if you are right or if you aren't. If you are, I will include the sneaks.**

**Please let me know what you think by pressing that little green button :)**


	23. Bella Swan, Will You?

**A/N: I really do apologize about being so late with this chapter. I haven't been feeling well lately. **

***** I hope this chapter explains more but it will not explain everything. The next one will hopefully provide more details as well. Keep in mind that nothing is always as it seems. Keep an open mind.**

***** Disclaimer: I have taken some quotes from the saga but have changed them around. Keep in mind that I hold no rights to the saga, only my own ideas. I am horrible at remembering to put disclaimers so incase I forget in the future, this chapter's disclaimer will act for the remainder of the story shall I forget. All credit goes to . **

*****This chapter is dedicated to: xXFaeryDustXx. I hope you enjoy!**

*****I was surprised that nobody actually made the full conclusion about the bloodlust fiasco. A few were close but unfortunately nobody fully got it :( The question I have now is how did it end up there? Review and let me know your theories. If you can tell me correctly this time, I will give you what I promised last time- The look into the future of the story. **

***** Please Read this chapter and Review. I would love to hear all of your thoughts on it. ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**_Previously...._

_Carlisle cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. We all focused on him and he looked at me with guilt in his eyes as he turned to the rest of the group. "Well, I believe it is safe to say, what in the hell happened?"_

**

* * *

_BPOV_  
**

All eyes turned towards me expectantly. I blushed furiously and lowered my eyes, trying to compose myself.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and looked up to smile at Jasper. He seems to understand my emotions even better than I do but that is probably the result of his gift. I am grateful that he knows what I need.

"You know, sis, since you've been here, it's been a lot more fun", Emmett said. We all started laughing when Rosalie slapped him upside the head. I love how Emmett can lighten the mood, even when not meaning to.

"Thank you. I am so glad that I can be the center of your amusement" I rolled my eyes at him but was amused by him at the same time.

He smirked at me and said, "You're welcome". I had the overwhelming urge to hit him but with one broken hand already, I didn't want another.

Carlisle cleared his throat to draw attention back to the matter at hand. "Bella, I do not know what happened but could you please tell us what you remember we can understand and also see if we remember anything?"

"Well, we were sitting around talking when Peter had a hunch which told him something bad was going to happen… then Alice came bounding in with you all on her heels. I believe Edward read something in her mind which upset him…" I turned to look at Edward for him to continue.

"Yes, in Alice's mind I saw the vision she had about the Volturi coming. I was so caught up in the vision that I had forgotten that Bella was on my lap. I then stood up which knocked her to the ground." He said with pain in his eyes. I could somehow feel his guilt flood through him double-fold as if I were an empath… oh. I sent a small wave of gratitude to Jasper to show him I was still thankful for his projections.

I leaned up and kissed Edward on the lips, not caring who saw us or who found it inappropriate. In that moment, it was about Edward. My life was about Edward. I would always do everything in my power to make sure he was okay. "Baby, it is not your fault. I swear."

He looked down at him and smiled at my attempt. I could tell he still felt guilty but the feeling was a little lighter. I smiled as he kissed me on the head. I turned my attention back to the family to see them all deep in thought.

"Then what happened?" Carlisle asked while still deeply in thought. I am glad that I am not a mind reader because I am sure their internal musings must weigh heavily on Edward. That reminds me of something I once read….

_Diamond tiaras weigh heavy on the head, dotting the halo with astral punctuation…glimmering, gleaming, baptizing the bearer with slim aperture and the responsibility of the scepter…_

I do realize that Edward's gift is not a tiara but the gift itself is like the tiara. To the outside world- those who don't have gifts or don't understand it for what it is- see it as something glamorous. They don't, however, see the sacrifice and responsibility that comes with such gifts as empathy, seeing the future, or even mind-reading. They only see the perks but not the consequences.

I now have a great appreciation of their struggles. I can only hope that if I were presented with such a gift, that I am as strong as they are to handle it responsibly. I already have some gifts and I know that once I am changed that they will only intensify as they have already intensified with such a small amount of venom entering my body. I just hope that I can handle them without them controlling me.

"Love, where did you go?" Edward whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I scooted back fully into his chest and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I inhaled and exhaled with my answer, "just considering the future".

I couldn't tell him that I was actually scared of what might become of me once I am changed or he would not stop worrying and never let it happen. No matter what does happen I do know that as long as I have my family with me and my love by my side, nothing can harm me… not even myself.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked hesitantly. At first I was confused but quickly remembered that he had asked me a question.

"Oh, right. Well… when I fell to the floor, something cut my hand but I don't remember seeing anything beforehand on the floor. I looked down and something caught my eye but the commotion around me took my attention before I could figure out what it was." The odd thing is that with a house full of vampires and Esme as mother hen, I doubt anything could accidentally be left on the floor.

Emmett got up from the table and before I could question him about where he was going, he was back at my side before I could even blink. He held something in his hand that he held out to me. "Is this what you cut yourself on?"

I looked at the object he held in his hand. It was a small dagger. I have never before seen any daggers around here but I knew for certain that is what I cut myself on since I could still see the blood on it.

"Edward, I think you should take that so I don't cut myself on it again." I said. He did as I said and he held it in his hand. He wiped away my blood just in case there would be a repeat of the earlier incident. That isn't exactly what we need right now.

"Thank you baby. I don't know how many more vampire attacks I can handle. Especially when I have to break a hand on Peter's face so he won't eat me." I glared at Peter and he just threw his head back and laughed along with Char. Jasper snickered while Edward-as well as everyone else- just stared at me with wide eyes.

I rolled my eyes at them all. "You know, you all could find a sense of humor. Despite the circumstances you have to find it a little funny at how many times vampires have tried to eat me like a piece of Bella-chocolate." At that, everyone chuckled.

Jasper stopped short and his hand shot out to take the dagger from Edward before I could even register his movement. His eyes grew wide while he examined it. "This doesn't make any sense" he mumbled to himself as his eyes took on the look of confusion.

"Jazz, what is it?" I asked concerned. He didn't acknowledge me as he kept turning the dagger in his hands.

I looked up to Edward for some help in understanding what is going on in Jasper's mind but Edward was looking intently at Jasper with a look of concentration. He looked down at me when I touched his arm. He leaned down and kissed my forehead but his head snapped back up at Jasper with widened eyes.

"Maria? What does this have to do with Maria?!" Edward growled out.

I knew enough to know that Maria was Jasper's maker and I also knew enough to realize that _if_ this was indeed connected to Maria then we were in a lot of trouble. Jasper once told me that she is the most ruthless vampire I could ever come across. She would make what Tanya did seem like a walk in the park compared to what she was capable of. I also knew that she could be a thousand times worse than Phil.

Sensing my panic, Jasper sent me out a wave of calm. He looked at me apologetically before turning to the see the rest of the family's inquisitive eyes.

"Son, what is it?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Jasper looked back at me and I gave him a small smile in encouragement even though I knew for a fact that he could feel just how encouraging I didn't feel at the moment.

"This dagger, I have seen it before. During my time with Maria, we had once stationed in South America. See, Maria was a collector of sorts. She became the owner of this dagger after we won a battle against another southern coven before Peter joined us. She wouldn't tell me what her sudden interest in this dagger was but it became her most prized possession. When I questioned her about it, she just told me 'one day, shall we need it, it will aide us in gaining what we most desire'. There were other things that were more important to think about so I never questioned her about it again."

"How do you know that it is the same dagger?" I asked even though I could feel his recognition of it.

"See this?" He asked pointing at the handle. I nodded. "It is the symbol of Buluc Chabtan. That is how I know it's the same." Before I could even question it, he felt my confusion and answered my unspoken question. "Buluc Chabtan was a Mayan God. In their histories, he was the God of Human Sacrifice. Of course the people sacrificed to many Gods but he was specifically _the_ one of Human Sacrifice."

"That's good and all but what does that have to do with us wanting to take a bite out of Bella?" Emmett asked seriously. It is a rare occurrence for Emmett to be serious but apparently he was still upset over what happened, or nearly happened, to me.

"I am assuming, and this is all just theory of course, that this is what Maria meant by 'what we most desire'." Jasper answered without looking up from the blade. I guess he is caught up in his memories. I can only imagine how hard this must be on him. Maria was a spawn from hell and hurt him enough already without coming back into his life after all of this time and nearly killing his best friend by the hands of his family.

Emmett looked at him confused so before he asked Jasper answered his feeling of confusion. "Em, what is it that vampires desire most?"

"Blood?" He asked in return.

"What kind of blood?" He asked patiently.

"I prefer Grizzly myself." He responded proudly.

Jasper chuckled and looked at him. "Okay, well vampires true to their nature."

"Human" Emmett said without hesitation.

"Exactly. Vampires desire human blood the most." Jasper looked at me apologetically.

I just shrugged, "Don't worry, I bet I do taste pretty good."

Everyone laughed before Edward leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Oh, my love, you have no idea how Devine you truly taste."

I hit him on the shoulder jokingly and forgot about my broken hand. "Ouch! MOTHER-" I stopped when I realized Esme and Carlisle were still sitting at the table looking at me. "I mean, ouch." I said sheepishly and looked down as the blush appeared fire engine red on my cheeks.

Carlisle disappeared and reappeared next to me moments later with a wrap in his hand. "Sorry, Bella, I should have remembered to do this when we first got home." He looked at me apologetically and I could feel just how sincere his emotions really were.

"It's okay Carlisle. We have all been a bit preoccupied." I said reassuringly. There was no need for anyone to worry so much over me. They were already having enough problems with me as it is.

"Bella, what did I say about you feeling guilty unnecessarily?" Jasper arched an eyebrow that challenged me to even think about lying to him.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked while he stroked my hair.

I sighed and looked down at my lap. "Nothing…everything…I don't even know. It's just that you all have already had so many problems because of me. Look at everything that has happened because of me in this little time that I have been here. You've had to take care of me with me, Laurent and his coven that just happens to include my crazy step-father, you have had some break in relations with the Denali Coven who have been your friends longer than I have been alive, you've had troubles at school, and now look at this mess. I'm just not worth all the suffering."

Edward growled and before I knew it, we were in my bedroom. Edward gently laid me on the bed while he paced around the room. He had his hands fisted in his hair and I could see that he was really upset. I should have just kept my stupid mouth shut.

Edward sighed and came to lie down next to me. He took me in his arms and held me closely to him. "Love, please don't feel guilty. I can feel it inside of you." He said as he moved his hands up and down my spine while I lay on his chest.

"Is Jasper projecting it to you?" I asked.

"No, love, I can feel what you're feeling. I don't know how but I do know that it's not Jasper's gift. I am assuming the connection that you and I share has strengthened even more over the night's events."

"Wait… that wasn't Jasper earlier?" I asked confused.

"When?" He asked.

"Earlier when we were discussing about the Volturi. I felt your guilt but I assumed that it was Jasper projecting it. I suppose he _was_ projecting it but I also felt it from you I guess…wow."

"We make the oddest pair, don't we?" he chuckled.

"That we do but I wouldn't change it for the world." I said with such sincerity he could have felt it from three states over.

We were quiet for a few minutes while we just found comfort in each other's presence. I was the first to break the silence. "Why did you bring me up here?"

He sighed and looked down so our eyes were even with one another. "You were feeling guilty over everything and to hear your reasoning behind the guilt got to me. You were also in pain; I saw it through Jasper's mind. But most of all, I wanted you to rest since you have gone through a lot today. We can figure this all out tomorrow but tonight you need some alone time." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

I momentarily panicked and he felt it. "What's wrong?"

"You're leaving me?" I asked quietly for fear of my voice breaking if I asked in a normal tone.

"No. I am staying beside you like I have every night. We are together in all ways, Bella. I will never leave you and if I must, it will always be with your consent." He explained with a pureness that made me love him that much more.

"But you said…" I trailed off knowing he would understand what I meant.

"I mean alone time from the family." He chuckled.

I didn't respond but leaned up to capture his lips. He deepened the kiss and soon he fisted his hands in my hair and pulled me even closer to him. It wasn't until I needed to breathe did he release me. He put his forehead against mine as we both panted from desire.

"Love, we shouldn't kiss more like that anymore tonight or I will have no self control to stop before we are satiated and we both know how long that can take. I want you to rest for now. You need to be able to heal." He said as he gazed down at my injured hand.

I agreed with him. With all that has gone on today, it has very seriously drained me. Also with him mentioning it, my hand was starting to hurt more. I winced at the pain now that my mind was focused on it.

Edward looked down at me concerned and gently took my injured hand in his. His cold skin eased the pain enough so that I was comfortable enough to sleep.

It was not five minutes later that I drifted off to sleep, curled up next to my true love, with him humming my lullaby.

~*~*~*~*~

I woke up the next morning, still beside Edward. He was lightly stroking my hair while breathing in my scent. I wish I could begin every morning like this, with him beside me.

I looked up at him and smiled. His answering smile was brilliant as the sun created millions of diamonds on his skin.

He believes the skin he has is one of a killer, as he has said to me before, but I find it truly beautiful. There is nothing about him that could ever make me doubt the beauty I see within him as well as with him in general.

"Good Morning, my sleeping beautiful" Edward said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Mmmm… Morning to you too" I said as I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Is that really the best kiss you can give me?" He asked feigning hurt.

I giggled and kissed his mouth sweetly before pulling away. The pout on his face was nearly comical. I had to learn early on to be able to resist the pout even though it was a difficult time before I became immune to it.

"Edward, with my dreams last night, if you and I start something, we will not stop." I told him as I stretched out my body, careful to not jar my hand.

"You say that like it is a bad thing" He said with a smirk.

"For us, no, but Emmett will never let you live down the things I will make you scream" I said nonchalantly.

It was nearly impossible to keep a straight face at his extremely shocked expression. His mouth was open and his eyes widened. It is not easy to leave a mind-reader speechless but it actually amuses me when I can.

"Hmm…." I began and furrowed my brows.

Edward snapped out of his speechlessness and became slightly concerned. "What's wrong, Love?"

I scrunched my face up and tilted my head to the side and looked at the bathroom. "I have to take a shower but I can't stand up and I can't use my hand thanks to Petey's hard head."

Edward chuckled and picked me up in his arms. "What are you doing?" I squealed as he lifted me up in the air.

"You need a shower and I need to touch you. It's a win-win my dearest." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He has been hanging around Emmett far too much.

Edward helped me to take off my clothes and helped wash me and do my hair. As much as I hate not being able to wash my own body, I do appreciate the fact that he can. I was practically giggling the entire shower. Edward finally allows me to be able to feel my age-something I haven't felt my entire life.

After the shower, Edward helped me back into the room and sat me on the bed while he got some clothes for the both of us. We had recently moved our things into both rooms so we would always have what we needed in either.

He came out of the closet fully dressed which made me pout my lips. He chuckled and bent down to kiss my lips before he helped me to dress.

Without the use of a hand it is hard to do things but thankfully Edward enjoys doing things for me and as much as it goes against my nature, I don't mind it in the least. I have always had to do everything for myself so to have someone who _wants_ to do things for me, it's oddly comforting.

Edward helped me dress in silver lounge pants and a black tank top with a matching silver jacket. It's odd how every Cullen seems to know something about fashion. What shocked me was when Edward French braided my hair in under a minute.

"Why do you look so shocked, Bella?" He chuckled as he finished the ends of my hair.

"I just never knew you could braid", I said as I examined the braid in the hand mirror that he handed me. Not even I could french braid and he made it look professionally done.

He leaned down and kissed my head before he came around to crouch down in front of me. "I did have a mother though, Elizabeth Masen. I used to spend every night braiding her hair as she would tell me a bedtime story. I don't have many memories of my human life but I do remember her the most. She and I were very close. I guess you could say that she was my best friend." He smiled fondly and his eyes became unfocused as he remembered the past.

"I know that she would have adored you," he began as his eyes focused back on her, "I know for a fact that you would have won her and my father's hearts before you had a chance to tell them your name. There is just something about you, Bella. People feel drawn to you beyond their own reasoning.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Alice felt it when they first encountered you. I as well have felt it. I think even looking back at that first encounter; I fell in love with you the moment I first looked at you. I spent that night as well as much more time trying to figure out what I felt for you. It took Jasper and Carlisle to convince me of my feelings but I think deep down I knew that you had then- and forever- will have my heart."

Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to spill over as I gazed at how amazing this creature before me is. He is the most amazing man I have ever met and he loves me. _Me!_ He could have anyone yet he chooses me.

"Edward, you could have anyone. Human or Vampire…you could have Tanya, hell even Lauren or Jessica… yet you choose me. Why do you choose someone like _me_ over them?" I tried to keep the plea out of my voice.

I would not pity him into staying with me but I wanted him to know that I wouldn't hold it against him if he chose something better for him.

He sighed and ran his hands over my hair before they came to rest on my shoulders lovingly. "Bella, why can you not see yourself clearly? How can you not see how beautiful and amazing you are?"

I shook my head and couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm nothing I-I'm human."

He laughed even though it was void of humor. "You are _not_ simply human Bella. You are talented and amazing. You are passionate, caring, loving, and lovable. I love you more than you could ever know. You are the first person I have ever loved in my entire existence, Bella.

"You have a family of vampires downstairs right now who are ready to fight for you as well as two more who only met you only a very short while ago. I can assure you that they would not do that a simple _human_." He spat the last word as if it was some blasphemy that I would think of myself as a simple human.

"But even if you _were_ a simple human, they would still be willing to do that because they love you more than just a friend or a sister. Bella, you are part of us now. You are forever a part of our family. We do not take that lightly."

He looked at me for a moment before kissing my forehead and standing up. He walked over to the closet and pulled something off of the top shelf before returning to his previous stance of crouching in front of me. He was holding a blue velvet pouch with a silver decorative rope around it.

"I wanted to wait and give you this officially but I want you to know that you truly are one of us, Bella." He said as he brought out a stunning bracelet. "This is a diamond eternity bracelet. Fitting I think." He gave me his famous crooked-grin.

"In between the two bangles, is the Cullen Crest." He explained as he helped me get it on my good wrist. I held it up to the light and watched as diamonds caught in the light, throwing prisms of colors everywhere. I was mesmerized. I had never before had something so beautiful belong to me and to know it came from my family meant so much more to me.

"Bella Cullen?" I asked as I read what was written inside of the crest.

"Yes. We like to have something personal on each person's piece of jewelry. We put the person's first name along with the last name Cullen to identify them with the fact that we are all part of this family no matter what last names we take throughout the decades."

"Edward, I don't even know what to say. I…this is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given to me. I don't mean for price or look but for the heart you have given along with it. Thank you, Edward. You don't know how much this means to me." His answering smile looked like one of a thousand angels.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

When I reached in to take out her bracelet, my hand rubbed across something else I had put in the bag a while back. My mother's engagement ring. I always kept it in this pouch but to feel it under my fingers left me momentarily stunned.

I have thought about asking her to marry me for quite some time now but didn't know how to do it. I know it's generally a simple concept but I have never been so nervous in my entire life-natural and supernatural- than I am when contemplating how to ask Bella to become my wife.

I grabbed the bracelet out instead of the ring and gave it to Bella but I couldn't get the lingering thought of if I should do it now out of my mind.

Before Bella came into my life, I didn't know what it was like to truly love another like I love Bella. Esme always feared that Carlisle turned me too young and I was missing something in order to be complete. She thought I would forever be broken and alone.

Then by chance, or perhaps fate, one day this human comes into my life and turns it upside down. For the first time in my entire existence, I knew what it meant to hope.

After almost losing her yet again, I knew that I didn't want to go one more day without her being truly mine, and I hers. I couldn't handle it if she was out of my life.

I knew what I wanted. I wanted Bella to be my wife. No, I _needed_ Bella to be my wife. I have never needed something more than I need this.

I sighed and took the ring, hiding it in my hand, and got down on one knee in front of Bella. I heard her suck in a sharp breath and it made me smile to feel how nervous and excited she was. She has always assured me of her love but to _feel_ it is something different-something special.

"Edward-"she began but I cut her off by taking one of hands in mine and looking into her eyes.

"Bella, this is not the way I had imagined asking you, the million times this moment has gone through my mind, but I cannot imagine another day without knowing your answer. Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars --points of light and reason....And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty.

"You have taught me to live, to hope, and to love. If you were ever gone from me, if the meteor fell over the horizon, everything would black. Nothing-and everything- would change; my eyes were blinded by light. I wouldn't see the stars anymore. And there would be no more reason for anything. Bella Swan, I promise to love you every day of forever. Would you complete me and become my wife?"

I held my breath, even though I didn't need it, and waited silently for her heart-soaring or heart-crushing answer. I saw her eyes fill with tears but she didn't even fight them as she gazed into my eyes. She was so overwhelmed with emotions that she couldn't even speak so she nodded her head yes. My eyes widened as I looked back at her.

"Yes?" I asked, needing to make sure.

"Yes" She said with a smile on her face that felt as though she returned my humanity to me in that one look alone.

"Yes" I repeated as I put the ring on her finger. I had imagined how magnificent it would look on Bella but to see it on her made my long-dead heart swell with love and pride.

"Yes" I repeated again as I lifted her and spun her around in my arms.

"Yes" I laughed as I kissed her on every inch of face I could find. I lingered over her lips while we both smiled and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Yes" she agreed as tears continued to pour down her face from pure joy and happiness.

"Yes" we both laughed carefree as we reveled in the idea of becoming each other's for eternity.

"Mrs. Bella Cullen" I said as I smiled lovingly down at her.

"Masen" she said as she smiled back at me.

"Masen?" I questioned confused.

"I want to be Bella Masen" She said unaware of how those six words made me feel as though I was floating above the clouds-like I was truly the luckiest man alive.

* * *

**A/N: How was this chapter? I hope it explains more but let me know if you don't understand anything. **

**How do you think the dagger got there? Ideas?**

**Is this what you thought the reasoning was behind the previous chapter's action? Were you disappointed?**

**In the next chapter, I will explain more about **_**everything**_** that was revealed in this chapter but please remember that everything is not always as it seems. Keep an open mind. Any theories on connections? I love to hear your guys' opinions. **

**This wasn't how I originally planned him asking her but I really hated to wait any longer with it. Did you hate my lack of romantic gesture? The reason I did lack of romantic gesture is because this is essentially between Edward and Bella. They are content with being happy with one another. They don't need fancy gestures, they just need each other. **

**I also thought it was about time that she got a crest. I was originally going to go with a locket but I thought the infinity bangles would be more fitting. **

**Let me know what you think by reviewing. I promise to try to update sooner if I get hmm… 20 reviews…lol. I just want to see if I can because I love hearing from you all. It really does help me to shape my story.**


	24. That Sweet Nectar

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review to let me know what you think. **

***** Thank you Ruby for the song suggestion: Stone Cold Sober - Paloma Faith. Love it! Check it out if you haven't heard it before. **

***** Dedicated to: fuledbysarah**

***** If there are any questions to anything that has happened, please just ask and I shall explain the best I can. **

***** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything from the Saga. All credit goes to SM but everything original is due to me. **

***** Thank you all! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****_BPOV_**

"_CONGRATULATIONS!!"_ Everyone screamed as Edward carried me into the dining area. I looked around shocked. There were balloons, streamers, a banner, and a huge cake on the table.

"What…"I trailed off, not even knowing what to say.

Alice giggled as she came and pecked me on the cheek. "Seeing as how Edward asked all impromptu last night, we didn't have time to plan a better party." Alice glared at Edward.

I could only imagine the thoughts she is sending him about him leaving her unprepared. If there is one thing that Alice _hates_ it is to be unprepared for a party or party-worthy occasion.

"You guys threw us an engagement party?" I asked with tears in my eyes as I looked at everyone as they were nodding. Everyone came up one by one to hug us. Last were Jasper, Peter, and Char.

"You know Sweets, I do believe that this man right here is one lucky vamp. You're a keeper and if he ever gets out of line just let me and Char know. Mind-reader or not, he won't know what's coming" Peter said as he and Char hugged and kissed my cheek.

I giggled"Will do, Petey. Thank you both, this means a lot that you came to visit us." I said with sincerity at their loving gesture.

Peter and Char were quickly becoming good friends of mine. It would be nice if they stayed with us but I won't force that on them. But, maybe after we resolve this Maria situation, Jasper and I could _convince_ them to stay and hunt animals. I smiled at this thought.

Lastly, Jasper came up and hugged me then kissed my cheek lightly. He looked into my eyes and let me feel how much he loved me and appreciated my friendship.

"Darlin', I can't be happier for you than I am right now. Eddie-boy is a good guy and I know he'll take great care of you like the precious gem you are. Just don't forget to keep him in line though. If you ever need anything, sweetheart, just let me know, and I'll get it for you. You mean a lot to me, Bella, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." He kissed my forehead before stepping back to hold Alice in his arms. They made the perfect couple and I am glad that Jasper has someone special to love and be loved by.

We all took seats at the table and Esme brought me a plate full of breakfast. She made all of my favorites and my mouth was actually watering at the sight of it. Jasper started laughing at my reaction so I shot him a look to shut him up. "What's so funny, cowboy?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

He shook his head and composed his face before looking back at me. "Nothin' lil' miss. I just finally found the human equivalent of bloodlust. Waffle-lust" Everyone started chuckling and I shoveled a bite of food in my face before I laughed along with them. I had to at least _pretend_ to be indifferent to his silly remarks.

I ate in silence, devouring all of Esme's delicacies until an idea came to my mind while I eyed the cake sitting on the table. Alice saw my decision so she gladly helped me along while trying to keep a straight face.

"Time for cake!" Alice announced in a chipper voice.

"Aww, Alice. You shouldn't have." I said playing along.

"Nonsense" Alice waved the idea away with her hand as she carried out a knife and plate for me. She cut a large piece and handed me the cake with a fork.

She winked at me before I turned towards Edward. "Baby, it's tradition that we eat the cake together" I said in the most innocent voice I could.

"Well, perhaps that isn't the best idea for us, Love." He said while he eyed the cake as if it was going to attack him.

"But, it's tradition. You do want me to have human experiences right?" I said as I pouted the best pout I have ever pouted.

He sighed and stroked my arms lovingly. "Yes, love, of course. But I just don't think that it will taste as good to me as it does to you. That's all." He tried to soothe me.

"So you will deny me because you might not like it? Isn't that a little selfish?" I asked with fake tears in my eyes.

"No… I … that's not what I meant." He stumbled over his words which really wasn't like Edward.

"That what _is_ it like?" I asked while hiding my eyes from him to act like I was hurt even though I didn't want him to see the amusement that I was sure was evident in them.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Love, would you mind if I had a piece of your cake?" He asked in a resigned voice.

"Nope" I said while popping the P. I smiled and shoved the piece all over his face. Everyone burst out laughing while he looked at me shocked. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." I giggled.

He glared at me while he grabbed a handful and spread it all over my face. "How does it taste, Love?" He asked with a smirk.

"Just like _this_" I said as I ground the rest of my cake into his hair.

Something I learned early on about Edward is that I am the only one who is allowed to play with his hair but even now he couldn't believe that I messed up his perfectly disheveled hair.

After a few minutes, we all quieted our laughter and everyone looked at me expectantly. Edward had me on his lap, rubbing comforting circles into my shoulders while Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Bella, I hate that this talk has to happen on such a happy day for you both but I think we really do need to discuss what happened. I know that we touched on it before you and Edward left for the night, but there is still a lot which we do not know yet. If you wish, the family could talk while you and Edward go celebrate…" He suggested out of kindness.

"No, that's alright. I think it's important that we find out exactly what happened." I offered a comforting smile.

I know that the family would hate to ruin my happy day but nothing could take away my happiness with Edward by my side- not even sadistic, human-hunting vampires who find perverse amusement in toying with my life.

"Alright then, son what did you find out?" He turned his attention to Jasper who looked at all of us before continuing.

"As I thought before, the dagger did belong to Maria. It was before Peter joined us, so he doesn't have any recollection of it unfortunately. Like I said before, Maria never explained her fascination on it other than it would aide us in what we most desire. I can only theorize on all of this but I did do some research to try and better understand it.

"Buluc Chabtan was a Mayan God of Human Sacrifice and Violence. There was a story I came across about the Mayan people sacrificing to this god and in return for the humans they sacrificed, he created a dagger of desire. It was believed to grant a person's deepest desire."

"How did it get here? We obviously would have seen or known someone who was here." Peter interrupted while leaning forward towards Jasper.

"You're right we would have seen someone or Edward would have read their mind." Jasper mused aloud while trying to figure it out. I could almost see the thought process occurring in his mind.

"What if the person was talented?" I asked. Everyone's head snapped in my direction. If the subject wasn't so important I would have laughed aloud at the comical head-snap that looked like it was straight out of the cartoons.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"If it is Maria behind it, then she has an entire army at her disposal. She obviously has plenty of access to potentially talented vampires. What if, perhaps, she has someone who would be untraceable to us?"

"Okay, well Edward still would have heard their mind." He tried to find a hole in my theory.

"Edward can't hear me", I pointed out.

"True" he mused. "Actually, Bella, I believe you may be on to something. Maria always had a way of… finding talent."

"But do you really think it's possible that she found a God's dagger? You don't actually believe it's possible, do you?" Emmett chuckled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Ancient gods just aren't real" he scoffed.

"And vampires are?" I countered. "Emmett, I agree that I am new to the supernatural but I have come to learn quite quickly that anything is possible. Ever since I met Eleazar all those years ago, I have done some research about this world and I have come to believe that most mythologies stem from some truth or another. Things are more real than not."

He opened his mouth then closed it quickly when I shot him a look that dared him to counter my argument.

"Bella, where did you cut yourself with the dagger?" Carlisle asked as he came to my side.

"Right here" I pointed the spot out on my hand.

"There is nothing there" he said furrowing his brows.

"I know. After you all chased us to the clearing, I saw that it had already closed up."

"Your body is healing quite quickly then. It seems the more venom you ingest, the quicker your healing becomes. I can only see a feint scar from the dagger." He said. "Remarkable." He said while looking at my hand.

"Uh, thanks, I suppose." I said feeling uncomfortable for being so 'remarkable'. Freak is more like it.

"Bella…"Jasper warned.

"I know, I know" I sighed.

"So what does this mean?" Rosalie asked. She has been unusually quiet today.

If I didn't know any better I would say that she just didn't care what happened to me but I've gotten to know her and I do know that she takes her family seriously. She now considers me part of her family so I know she is silently struggling with this just like the rest of us are.

"I suppose until we know what is truly going on, we need to continue our daily routines with slight adjustments. Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett will return to school tomorrow. Edward and Bella are out "sick" so they are good home for another week without any suspicion. If Bella's healing continues like this, then she should hopefully be back to her old self soon. However, if not then she will have to use a wheelchair while at school." He looked at me apologetically but I just shrugged. I guess it's not the worst thing I have had to deal with yet.

"Charlotte and Peter, will you be staying with us for now?" Carlisle asked with a hopeful expression.

Peter looked to me and eyed me up and down. "What do you think Char? Should we be Sweets' bodyguards?"

"Oh yes and perhaps teach these rednecks some southern hospitality while we're at it" she winked at me.

"Very well then. To keep up appearances you two will be registered as juniors. You will be Jasper's friends from Texas. Esme will you please make sure they are registered to start the same time that Edward and Bella return?" Carlisle asked her to which she nodded.

"Also, please make sure that they are in the same classes as Edward and Bella? I would feel more comfortable with that arrangement until we know what we are dealing with." Carlisle directed his attention to me. "Is that alright with you, Bella?" I just smiled and nodded. "Okay, well I believe that settles just about everything. Peter and Charlotte, I must ask that you refrain from hunting humans in this area. Please at least go out of the state."

"You know, Sweets, you better appreciate it that we are giving up a delicacy for you while we're here. Vegetarian…pshh."Peter said with straight face but with a mocking tone.

"Oh, well if it feels better you can have some of me if you need it" I shrugged.

"You humans are _quite_ the entertainment" he laughed and we all joined in.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

After Carlisle dismissed us from the meeting, I took Bella back to the room so she could rest. I could tell that her pain was getting to her, so I grabbed some medication and some water for her.

After she took the medication, we just laid and talked until her tiredness caught up with her. I held her while she slept and I gazed upon the beauty that meant everything to me.

I still cannot fathom what I possibly could have done in this life to be granted such a precious gift as Bella but I did know that while I had her as mine, I would never make her regret her place beside me. For some unknown reason, this angel has given her heart to me-a monster.

My angel is a truly amazing creature. She never is what anyone expects and far exceeds the limitations thrust upon her. She has overcome more in her short lifetime than I have in my century-odd years.

Just thinking about her past really hurts me because I caught snippets in other's minds and also in some of Bella's dreams. Even though it was short pieces of information, I started to see red just by thinking of it.

I couldn't imagine anyone taking another's innocence and stomping on their soul like her that vile monster and her mother did. People like that shouldn't be allowed to walk this earth. They are the types of scum that I preyed on during my rebellious years.

Even though I know the value of human life, and I know between right and wrong, I still cannot find it in myself to regret the thoughts that I entertain of killing those who have hurt my Bella. She is my entire life and I will never allow anyone to hurt her again. I would gladly sacrifice myself before I allowed another to touch her.

My emotions have been warring with one another because I shouldn't find happiness and joy with all the tragedy surrounding us right now. I feel an overwhelming joy that Bella has agreed to become my wife-my equal- but at the same time I feel fearful for the very real threat of the nomads and also this unknown player. We still do not know who is behind the dagger and how it relates to us. We just know that we have to be prepared to fight for someone who has become a precious part of each of our lives.

"Edward…" Bella's sleep talking brought me from my thoughts. I looked down at her and she looked pained from her dreams. I really wish I could access her mind, but alas I cannot when I need to. "Edward, I am sorry" she began crying in her sleep, "Please forgive me."

"Bella" I called but no answer. "Bella! Please wake up" I shook her a little but she didn't stir. I tried to bring her forth again with words but it seemed as though she were unaware of everything. She was stuck in her nightmare until she woke up from it.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

******

"_Isabella…" The voice taunted me as I slowly began to focus on my surroundings.  
At first everything was black but I began to see subtle lights throughout the room, wafting in from upstairs. I appeared to be in a basement from what I could tell._

_As my eyes focused around the room, I saw a shadowed figure step partially into the light. "Ah, you are finally awake. Excellent! You know, Isabella, you cannot escape me." The shadow sighed more for theatrics more than anything. "I thought you would have learned that lesson by now. I told you before, you are MINE!" the voice whispered into my ear with venom dripping from their words._

"_Please" I begged even though I didn't know what I was begging for._

"_Please _what_ Isabella? Please don't _kill _you? Please don't_ torment _you? Please don't _suck_ you dry? What is it Isabella? What would you like me _not_ to do?"_

"_What do you want with me?" I tried to keep the fear out of my voice even though just the sight before me was enough to strike fear even into the devil's very own heart. My hands began shaking while I tried my hardest to hold onto the thread of courage that was quickly unraveling._

"_Hmm…that is a good question, lover. I want _everything_!" I heard growling before the piercing of my skin which led me to scream out as if my life depended on it even though I was sure that nobody could hear me. I knew that death was not far off for me but I just hoped that Edward would forgive me for leaving him like this. I didn't mean to._

"_Edward," I whispered under my breath, "I am sorry. Please forgive me." I finished just as the darkness descended upon me quickly._

_******_

My eyes shot open and I sat straight up in bed. Tears ran down my face and at first I had no idea where I was. Slowly, I realized that I was in my bed.

I looked to the side and saw Edward staring at me with a worried and pained expression. I was so overjoyed that he was here with me and I hadn't lost him that I flung myself into his arms. I held onto him with all my might and never wanted to let him go.

I cried into his shoulder without embarrassment. "Shhh" he tried to comfort me while he held me and allowed me to get my emotions out. "Love, you're okay. You're here and I am here. I won't let anything happen to you, my sweet Bella." He stroked my hair as he whispered words of love and endearment into my ear.

After what seemed like an eternity, my tears stopped and I stayed in Edward's arms until I finally had my emotions under control. I took a deep breath and turned to look at Edward. I saw how worried he was and it hurt me to see him like this-especially since it was all because of me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what overcame me" I tried to reassure him with a small smile. I could tell that he didn't believe me but he didn't push it either. He just held me in his arms, humming my lullaby, while he rocked me back and forth.

Eventually, he broke the silence. "What did you dream about?" he asked me hesitantly.

Should I tell him even though it was just a dream? Could I tell him all the horrible images that my mind conjured up in my sleep-state?

"Bella…" he urged me out of my internal ramble.

"It was just a dream" I tried to downplay it so he would just drop the subject. Of course it is never quite that easy though.

"Bella, we both know that it very well may not have just been a dream. Please, love, what did you see?" Stupid precognitive dreams! Why can't I just be a _normal_ teenager with _normal_ dreams?

I sighed and pushed my face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, before I continued. I explained in detail what was in my dream and he listened patiently while continuing to silently comfort my body with his gentle stroking of my hair and his feather-light kisses.

I could feel his muscles tense while I was talking though. He tried to remain calm on the outside but I could feel the storm of emotions swirling around on the inside. I could only imagine how I would feel if the situation were reversed.

"You're safe, Bella. I won't let anyone hurt you." He kept repeating over and over as a mantra of sorts. He will forever be my knight that will rescue me from this life just as he has so many other times so why should I doubt him?

Whenever I have been in trouble, Edward has saved me and rescued me from myself and from others. I know for a fact that he will protect me with his life, and that is what worries me. I could never live with myself if he was injured or taken from me and definitely not _because_ of me.

I had a horrible knot in the pit of my stomach that shouted at me that this will eventually happen. One day, I will cause something to happen that will take him away from me. Already so much has happened simply because he knows me.

I will never allow him to take the place of me. I would sacrifice myself before anything harmed Edward.

I couldn't look him in the eyes and I desperately needed to get away from here for a while. Of course, being the fragile little human that I am, I couldn't go anywhere on my own. I was practically an invalid. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs for the world to hear all of my personal frustrations.

_How could I be what Edward needs when I can't even take care of myself? _I thought with sadness.

As the minutes passed, my mood was becoming darker. It's been a long time since I have felt like this and I knew that it wasn't a good sign. Despite everything that Edward makes me feel, I cannot escape my past and my present. He has given me this whole world that he and I can live in with one another, but that doesn't change the fact that we have to face life when that world disappears back into reality.

I really need to get away and think. I heard a knock on the door and I momentarily shuddered at the thought of another problem occurring.

"Come in, Alice" Edward said softly while he stroked my hair, stuck in his own thoughts.

Alice came bounding in the room with energy similar to someone with a caffeine high. She really is a spunky little sprite when she wants to be.

"Bella!" She called out in an awfully chipper tone that nearly made me cringe at memories of early class on Monday mornings. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me. I am going for a short hunt and I wanted us to spend some girl time together" she winked at me when Edward wasn't looking her way.

Oh, Alice saw that I needed to get away. I don't really feel like being in preppy little morning person company but beggars can't be choosers, right?

"Sure… I'd love to, Alice" I gave her a smile and tried to be as convincing as I could.

Of course Edward put up a fuss and offered to come with me but I really needed to be alone and I could already see that Alice understood that. I love Edward with all of my heart and soul, but if I didn't get away I would end up either shutting down or blowing up-neither of which I would prefer to do in the family's presence.

Alice helped me get dressed and ready for the day. As she was helping me, I noticed that I was healing well. I could put weight on my foot, even though it still hurt, and I could flex my hand. I was nowhere near pain-free, but at least I could move around more.

Alice disappeared from the room, telling me to meet her downstairs, while Edward finished braiding my hair for me. I was starting to love French braids quite a lot. I love how he can make it look so beautiful and almost elegant in my hair.

Edward kissed the top of my head before he picked me up in his arms and carried me downstairs to where Alice was waiting.

She had a backpack in one hand, my crutches in another, and she looked like she just stepped off of a magazine cover. It never fails to astound me at how perfect the Cullens look no matter what they are doing or wearing.

I laughed at the sight of her. "Alice, umm…what are you doing?" I asked through giggles.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Hop on" she said as she turned around and gave me her back to climb onto.

I did so while I continued to giggle. It is still beyond my human mind to comprehend how this small girl can carry all of this, and a human bigger than her, as if everything was nothing but feathers.

Edward told us to be careful, and I could hear the strain in his voice. He offered to come with us so we weren't alone, but Alice convinced him to stay and asked Rose to come instead. It was obvious that Edward was very uncomfortable to let me out of his sight but thankfully Alice convinced him it would only be for a little while.

Alice carried me through the forest on her back. I can't deny the fact that it felt like I was flying and that feeling was quite exhilarating. For that short time where the wind is whipping at your face, blowing your hair in the wind, you feel nothing but freedom as if you could do anything. It makes you feel as though you could float above this world-above all the pain and confusion. It makes you feel as though you can escape reality. Unfortunately all too soon you have to stop and bring yourself back down to earth.

I sighed as I looked around. Alice brought me to the meadow. I had to smile because it's the most beautiful place I have ever been in my life. Not to mention, it means a lot to me. This meadow was part of Edward so therefore it means something special to me in return.

Alice laid down a blanket and took out some food and put it on the blanket. She helped me onto the blanket and sat down next to me. Rose wasn't near us so I assumed she had already left to hunt.

We stayed silent, side by side, for what seemed like an eternity but I knew it was just no more than ten minutes.

"Thank you" I said in a small voice while continuing to look out at the forest.

She scooted closer and took my hand in hers while turning to look at me. I couldn't bring myself to look at her yet so I stayed like I was but squeezed her hand in gratitude.

"Bella, I can't begin to imagine what it's like to go through all that you have. I personally don't remember my human life but I do know that I was left in an asylum until I was turned. I am actually thankful I don't remember because I can only imagine what it must have been like to be alone without anyone with me-to be so utterly alone and hurt that you actually welcome death because you can't carry on like you are anymore." She paused and I looked up at her to see her eyes filled with tears that would never fall. I put my arms around her and held her while she composed herself once again.

"But Bella…_you_ aren't alone. I know that you have been through a lot and that right now it seems like the hardships will never end but you are not alone anymore. You have us, all of us. We all love you dearly and Edward loves you with every ounce of his being." She said with a quivering voice.

I knew Alice loved me but I never knew the depth of it. She is like a sister in the purest form. I could actually see Alice as a best friend just like Jasper. Perhaps with time, our relationship will grow.

"I know that" I sighed and tore my eyes away from her and fixated my gaze back at the trees ahead of me.

"Then what's wrong, Bella?" she asked with genuine concern.

"It's just everything. After the past that I had, I never imagined finding happiness. I was literally welcoming death the night I met Carlisle because I was so tired of dealing with so much pain and unhappiness. Then by some miracle, Carlisle saved me. He brought me back to life and brought me into this family. You all have been nothing but amazing to me. I then fell in love with the most amazing guy ever. I can't even begin to explain how much I love Edward. He's my everything." I sighed and took a deep breath before I continued.

"Then, things started happening to this family because of _me_. You all have been through so much because I came into your lives. Now there are dangers both known and unknown. I would gladly give myself in place of any of you but the thing that scares me is that I know you all feel the same way. Edward assured me that if it should ever come down to it, you all will protect me with your lives and I fear that he was being honest."

"Of course we would!" Alice exclaimed with widened eyes.

I gave her a sad smile and nodded. "I know, and that is what frightens me. Alice, I can't allow that to happen. They will come for me and when they do, I will not allow anyone to take my place. I can't." I finished with tears in my eyes.

"Bella that is what family does. We take care of each other, no matter what that entails. We protect our family" She said while she wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled at me reassuringly.

I sighed. "I know you're right but still, nobody will take my place." I said with assurance. Nobody will change my mind on this matter.

"Is this why you needed to get away?" she asked in a small voice as if she was afraid of invading my privacy. I mentally laughed at the thought of a psychic afraid of privacy issues.

"Part of it, yes. I just needed to get away and think for a little while about everything that has been going on." I explained while giving her a reassuring smile.

"Would you like some time alone then?" She asked with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Please?" I asked softly. She nodded and stood up after kissing my forehead. I watched as she disappeared into the forest, off to hunt.

I lay back on the blanket and thought about everything that has happened in my short life. Certain things were too painful to think about like my mother and my father. I skipped over the painful parts and the parts I would rather forget and focused on the things that have happened since I met the Cullens. This amazing family took care of me, saved me from the brink of death, brought me into their family, and treats me as one of their own. They are the most family I have ever known and they truly deserve the best.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by some rustling leaves in the trees ahead of me. _Ah, Alice is back_. I sighed internally but then felt my blood turn to ice as I realized that Alice doesn't make noise when she moves around.

I slowly sat up just in time to see a large black wolf emerge from the forest. He was flanked by a silverish-grey wolf and also a russet brown wolf. They were clearly much larger than regular wolves and something about them screamed danger to me. I could feel my instincts kick in as they moved closer.

I looked around for help but realized that nobody was here to help me. I was on my own. Why didn't I just stay at the house or even have Edward come with me like he wanted? Why do I always make such stupid mistakes?! I nearly groaned with the stupidity of my choice to be alone.

_Focus because distractions will _not_ help you right now, Bella!_ I mentally yelled at myself.

The wolves continued to slowly stalk forward while keeping a very close eye on me. They looked almost confused as they exchanged glances back and forth between each other. Something seemed a little off about the situation but I couldn't place my finger on it.

When they were no more than ten feet from me, they stopped and stared at me. I am sure I must have been a sight to see because I was scared out of my mind. What would they do to me? These were no ordinary wolves so I couldn't say one way or another.

The silverish-grey wolf started to snarl at me while the black one-obviously the leader- snapped at him to shut him up. Once the silver wolf was under control, the pack turned their attention back to me. The russet wolf cocked his head to the side and eyed me curiously.

No one, human or wolf, made a move for a good five minutes. It was almost as if we were in a stand-off awaiting the other's first move.

Finally the russet wolf nodded his head to an unheard question and ran off into the woods. My curiosity got the better of me and I watched with curious eyes as the wolf disappeared only to have a man reappear within minutes.

The man who walked out of the woods was obviously Native American. He had black glossy hair that was cropped short. He had beautiful tanned skin and an enchanting appearance about him. He was dressed in cut off shorts and nothing else but pulled it off because of his toned physique.

He walked right up to where the wolf had been and stopped in front of the pack without hesitation on his part. He looked completely at ease being surrounded by such creatures. I determined that he must be linked to them somehow because if I were in his place, I would be terrified much like I already am.

"Who are you?" He asked in a rough voice. It was nothing like the velvet I am used to with the Cullens. His body suggests adulthood but his voice suggests around my age. He could easily pull off being twenty-five but sounds no more than a sixteen year old.

The questions forming in my mind couldn't be expressed but I wished to know answers to them. I knew enough of the supernatural world to understand that something was _not_ what it seemed here.

"Bella" I said in a soft voice so that it wouldn't crack with fear.

"Bella… what?" He asked curiously. He had an odd look in his gaze that I couldn't place.

"Swan" I replied.

His eyes got large and stared at me as if he was trying to figure out something of importance. "Bella Swan?" he asked. I nodded in response to his obvious question. "Charlie Swan's daughter?" He asked.

It was now my turn to be confused. He knew my father? I nodded and he looked back at his pack before turning his attention back to me.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as he took a tentative step closer. Oddly, I didn't feel fearful while he approached me. If I didn't know better, I would say that Jasper was controlling my emotions but I knew that the hope that Jasper was near was a futile thought.

He crouched down in front of me and looked in my eyes. "What are you doing out here, Bella?" He asked again with a softened voice. He looked at me as one would look at a scared child but I assumed I look no different right now. I took a deep breath and something assaulted my nose that made me cringe a little but I didn't let on. I have no idea what would smell so different like that.

"I… uh…" I began but stopped to take another breath to steady my nerves. This time I disregarded the smell and just looked the boy in the eyes. "I needed some time alone so my sisters went for a walk while I stayed here."

He looked at me like he as concentrating on something and he took a deep breath. "Who are your sisters?" He asked as his eyes flashed with anger that I couldn't place. The comfort that I momentarily felt vanished as I saw the change in his eyes.

"How do you know my father?" I asked trying to divert his attention. I didn't know how the Cullens played into this but I really didn't want to involve them. Plus, I was truly interested in how he knew Charlie.

He looked at me oddly for a minute before he frowned. "He was best friends with my dad. They used to hang out all the time. He was like a second father to me after my mother died." He said with a sad voice. Just then flashes of a young boy came to my mind. He had long black hair and a huge smile.

"Jacob?" I asked with wide eyes. He looked at me with a similar expression until he had a huge grin on his face the size of a Frisbee. He nodded and I could see happiness in his eyes. "You remember" he stated.

"Yeah… but it's kind of fuzzy. I remember we used to hang out a lot when my father would visit Billy and Harry. They used to all go fishing together and you and I would hang out at your place with your sisters." I said with a smile because I suddenly remembered my childhood friend and how much fun we used to have.

"Yeah Bells, you were a great friend of mine. I'm sorry about Charlie." He said with a returning frown. I just gave him a sad smile and shook my head. No reason to feel bad about the past that I can't change.

"I'm sorry about your mom" I said but he just mimicked my earlier smile and head shake.

"You sure have grown up" he said as he eyed me up and down. I blushed because I wasn't used to being looked at with lust that I could certainly see in his eyes. Edward was the first to ever look at me like that until now.

"Yeah, you too" I said while trying to divert the attention from me back to him. I never enjoyed attention too much.

We were broken out of our reunion as the black wolf got Jacob's attention. Jacob turned back to me with pain in his eyes as his earlier expression returned to him and his features returned hard once again.

"Who are your sisters?" He asked with a different voice. He had a hard edge to it but I could hear the underlying sadness at his words. I could tell that he didn't want to be harsh with me.

"Alice and Rose" I said vaguely.

"Cullen?" He asked and I just blushed and nodded. There was growling from the grey wolf but the black one snapped at him again to shut him up. Jacob returned his attention to me and I could see him start to shake. "Why are you with them?" he asked.

"I live with them, Jacob" I said with a harsh tone of my own. I couldn't believe he was here giving me twenty one questions. We barely even know each other and have seen one another in how many years? He had no right to act like an authority figure over me.

He began shaking more and I could see him trying to restrain his anger. "How… Don't you know what they are?" His voice raised higher by the time he finished his question.

"Yes, I do" I said simply.

"You know and yet you put yourself at their mercy?" He practically yelled at me. I have no idea what's going on but I know it's not good or normal.

"I put myself at _no one's _mercy, Jacob Black!" I growled at him. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Apparently neither do you!" He scoffed.

"Wait, I don't know _who_ you think you are but you have _no_ right to talk about my family like that" I growled again. Normally my tone would startle humans but this just served to anger him more. Where does he get the right to react like this?

"Family?" He laughed humorlessly. "They know nothing about family. They aren't anything but good for nothing bloodsucking monsters!"

"How dare you!" I glared at him with every ounce of hate I could find. How he knew about the Cullens is far beyond me but I could see that he apparently knew more than the average town folk.

Just then Alice and Rose appeared through the trees and stopped dead in their tracks. After a moment of shock, they rushed over and crouched defensively in front of me. I never have been happier to have someone to save me than I was right now. Normally I hated when someone would have to protect me but right now I am thankful for them.

My sisters let off warning growls that were returned by the two remaining wolves. "Bella are you okay?" Alice asked without removing her gaze from the wolves in front of us.

"Yes" I said in a small voice. Fear of what could happen was starting to really creep up on me. Again I am putting my family at risk. Just after I promised I wouldn't. The universe really isn't on my side.

"Why would you care, _Leech_?" Jacob snarled at Alice.

"We care more than you think, _Dog_" Alice replied with a deadly cold voice.

"Why are you keeping a human with you? Dinner and a show? A midnight snack? Perhaps a large bloodsucking orgy?" He asked while cocking his head to the side to look at me. His stare sent a shiver through my body.

"If I were you, I would watch what I say,puppy" Rose said in a menacing voice.

"Well, _Blondie,_ I will say whatever I please" Jacob said while smirking at her.

"Just leave" Alice growled.

"Not a chance. The girl comes with us." Jacob said which was agreed upon with howls from his pack.

"You can go to hell" an Angel's voice said from behind me. At first I thought it was just my imagination but I saw Edward come to crouch in front of me-shielding me from danger. Even despite the situation, I instantly felt safe with Edward here.

"How sweet, and who is this, Bella, your master?" Jacob chuckled.

Edward growled in response and said in the deadliest voice I have ever heard from him, "No, _mutt,_ I'm her fiancée', soul mate, and soon to be husband." Jacob's face fell and he looked at me shocked. I glared back at him. He made it look like I betrayed him even though I am practically a stranger to him.

"The treaty prevents that" Jacob's voice was suddenly low and deep.

"The treaty prevents harming humans. I think that _you_ are the ones nearly violating that little rule. We have never, and will never, harm Bella. I, however, advise that you leave before something happens." Edward said while trying to contain his rage. I assume that the thoughts of our guests were not all that pleasant.

"Like hell we will. We would rather kill her than let you turn her into a leech like you!" Jacob snarled.

My eyes widened drastically. Did he really just say that? Before I could ponder this too much, Jacob transformed into the russet wolf from earlier. I don't know what I had expected to be the cause of a human among wolves but to see that they are one in the same just isn't what I had expected. They were… werewolves?

The three wolves started snarling and growling which my family returned in equal fervor. "Bella, get back" Edward yelled at me which I quickly started crawling backwards as well as I could. The last thing I needed was to be stuck in a vampire/werewolf throw-down.

Jacob lunged at Edward but missed him as Edward sidestepped quickly. Luckily the wolves seemed to be unaware of Edward's ability which I was very thankful for. Edward was a skilled fighter even without his ability but seeing their actions when they are thought up really gives him an advantage over them.

The grey wolf lunged at Rosalie but ended up being kicked back to the other side of the field. One thing you wouldn't guess about Rose is how strong of a fighter she is. She can handle herself better than most males could. She's a contradicting combination: Beautiful and Deadly.

Alice just moved out of the way of the black wolf as he jumped at her. Watching Alice fight was like watching a battlefield ballet. She made every move look like a dance step. If it wasn't such a dire situation, I would find it beautiful and engrossing.

My attention was brought back to Edward as I saw him thrown onto the ground with Jacob on top of him. He had his teeth bared and his claws were digging into Edward's shoulders. I could see the pain on his face as the claws dug into his body. I have never seen something hurt him like this.

I thought vampires were nearly invincible. I didn't know he could get hurt like this. It brought tears to my eyes to watch him getting torn at like this without being able to do something to help him like he does for me.

Rose came out of nowhere and threw Jacob off of Edward but it didn't deter Jacob in the least. He came back full force and bit down on Edward's injured shoulder. With an awful sound of tearing metal, Edward's arm came off into Jacob's mouth.

I stared, shocked, at what happened. He tore his arm off! How could that happen?!

I watched as Edward tried to contain his pain but I could feel it emanating from him. It nearly knocked me over with the intensity of it.

"Edward!" I screamed but nobody turned to pay any attention to me. Edward got up and in the blink of an eye had his arm around Jacob's neck. He was squeezing the life out of him which I hadn't ever been happier for. How dare he hurt my love?! I was beginning to see red and I am sure, had I been a vampire, Jacob would be nothing but a pile of fur and bones right now.

Out of nowhere, the grey wolf jumped on Edward's back. He dragged his claws down the length of my love's back. Edward couldn't contain his horrible screams when this happened.

I was panicking. I could see the venom oozing from Edward. I knew that this was bad.

Rose kicked the wolf and I heard the breaking of bones which made me hope that it would all be okay. I hate not being able to help but I never could, could I? I continue to be the weak one and put everyone in danger. It's odd to think that a human girl could bring so much danger upon a family of vampires but apparently I am nothing but a danger magnet.

Jacob got up and bit into Edward's good arm. Before he could detach it, Alice grabbed his tail and hurled him away from Edward. The pack gathered and started to close in on them but stopped when they saw the rest of the Cullen clan enter the meadow.

Carlisle rushed to Edward's side while Peter, Jasper, and Emmett rushed to take care of the wolves. Esme and Char rushed to my side to make sure I was okay.

Emmett, Jasper, and Peter ran the wolves out of the meadow. They saw how outnumbered they were against the vampires and just ran. I chanced to breathe a sigh of relief as I watched the retreating figures leave out of my eyesight.

"Edward!" I screamed but he didn't respond either verbally or physically. No words, not even a twitch. "Esme, please, take me to him!" I pleaded. What was wrong with him?

She nodded and carried me over to Edward. Carlisle had rolled him onto his back but his eyes were closed. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn he was sleeping but I knew that to be impossible.

I touched him and begged him to open his eyes but he didn't respond at all. Something must be really wrong for a vampire to be unresponsive like this. Fear was steadily creeping into my system and I was officially freaking out.

"Carlisle, what's wrong? Why isn't he opening his eyes?" I shook as this question left my lips. Tears began falling from my eyes but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.

"I don't know Bella. He was hurt a lot and he's losing venom from his wounds so he isn't repairing like he should."

"How do you fix it?" I asked him with a shaky and scared voice. "Please, you have to fix it. You have to make him better!"

"Bella, normally our bodies repair quite easily unless we are hurt badly." He began but I cut him off.

"But he's a vampire! He isn't supposed to be hurt!"

"Well yes Bella but we are still capable of being hurt. His injuries are quite deep so they aren't healing as quickly as they normally would." He turned to Jasper and Emmett. "Go get him some blood. Bring them back here and hurry!" He said with an urgent voice.

"No!" I shouted to stop them.

"Bella, he needs the blood…." He urged almost impatiently.

"Yes, but it will be easier if you take mine" I said while holding my arm out to him.

"Bella, we can't do that. Edward hasn't had human blood in quite some time; I can't ruin that for him." He said with a worried voice. Edward was his first "child" and his first companion. Edward is important to Carlisle and it hurt him just like it hurt me to see Edward like this.

"Carlisle, Edward needs it and I am offering. We both know that human blood is better for vampires than animal blood. I am not saying that he will revert to his old lifestyle but Carlisle, he _needs_ this and I am going to give it to him with or without your help." I said with a determined tone.

He looked at me while he was mentally debating with himself. He knew, as well as I, that Edward needed this. Carlisle is a father before any other title so I knew that he would decide what was best for Edward. What was best, at this moment, was my blood.

He sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, Bella, we'll do this your way. I will make an incision right about here," he pointed towards my wrist and demonstrated with his fingers where the cut would be.

I nodded and took in a deep breath as I crawled as close to Edward as I could so I wouldn't spill any drop of my blood before it reached his lips. Carlisle looked in my eyes one last time to make sure I knew what I was doing so I just nodded for him to continue.

I kept my eyes on Edward's face while I felt Carlisle cut across my flesh. Instantly, I felt warmth spread down my arm so I brought my now dripping wrist to Edward's mouth.

_Please, Edward, drink._

_

* * *

  
_

_**EPOV**_

After I reached the meadow, the sight before me was not one I had expected. The local werewolf pack seems to have made reappearance since the last time we were here in Forks. I heard some of the words exchanged between my family and a male from the pack. I could tell from his thoughts that he knew Bella from when she was a child which interested me but his words made anger course through me.

"The girl comes with us." Instantly I began to see red. How dare they threaten to take my Angel away from me?

It seemed like time moved in slow motion from that point. I was vaguely aware of commotion around me as my being was completely focused on the mutt that threatened my love. Luckily, I had the upper hand for a while since I could hear his movements before he made them but then he caught me off guard when imagined a picture of Bella struggling beneath him with tears staining her cheeks. In his mind, he would torment her for ever choosing a 'bloodsucker spawn of hell' as a mate.

I then felt pain-excruciating pain. Pain and more pain. Slowly, I began to lose awareness of my surroundings. My eyes started to feel heavy which is something I haven't felt since I was human.

However, despite the excruciating pain, all I could think about was Bella. My Angel. My sweet love. My soul mate. My lover. My fiancée'. My soon-to-be wife. My life has really just begun since Bella came into my life. She's shown me a meaning to this existence that was thrust upon me. I am forever indebted to Carlisle for changing me because he brought me the opportunity to have Bella beside me.

I could hear murmurings in the distance but it just sounded like buzzing in the background. I couldn't make any sense out of it but I focused on it to try and bring me something that I could hold onto.

I felt warmth brush up against my body the same way the warmth from Bella's body seeps into my forever ice of a body. I could almost feel Bella beside me. Whether or not she was actually there was irrelevant because my mind could picture her there clear as day. If all I have is an imagined image of her, then I will gladly take it.

The warmth then spread to my mouth. It was as if I was slowly being descended into a hot bath. The warmth on my lips invaded my mouth and I instinctively swallowed. The most amazing thing I ever tasted slid down my throat, quenching a forgotten thirst.

I have never tasted anything as sweet as the ambrosia that I was now swallowing. I knew that it was blood but it tasted nothing like animal blood or even human blood. I felt as if I was a dying man in the desert who happened upon an oasis. Paradise invaded my senses as I swallowed mouthfuls of this sweet nectar.

The more I swallowed, the more my awareness began to return to me. First I heard the sounds of my swallowing, accompanied by animalistic, pleasurable, groans that were undoubtedly coming from me. As embarrassed that I should be of such sounds, I couldn't bring myself to focus on anything other than the heavenly taste upon my lips.

I heard the rhythmic thumping of Bella's heartbeat and I could sense that she was right next to me just like I had imagined she was. Of course, my Bella was always pulling me through the darkness, back into the light. I tried to smile at this but I felt skin against my mouth while my lips were still sucking at it.

I opened my eyes and saw Bella's worried expression looking down into my eyes. She had so much concern etched on her face that it saddened me to see her so uncomfortable. My eyes lowered to see what was against my mouth and I saw that it was Bella's wrist.

Of course! How could I doubt that Bella's essence would be anything short of heavenly? Her blood was the most amazing thing I have ever set my lips upon. It is like a feast for royalty. I felt awed that she would bestow me with such a precious gift. She was my Angel, my savior.

My eyes closed again as I pulled her closer to me and continued my suction. I felt like a newborn baby who was suckling from its mother for the first time. I felt empty even though Bella's life was literally pouring into my body, healing it, making it whole again.

"Son, that's enough." Carlisle said gently.

My eyes snapped open and searched for Bella's eyes. I stared at her with desperation. I couldn't give this up yet. It was too delicious. It couldn't be over yet.

She smiled down at me with such a warm expression while she stroked my hair. "That's alright, Carlisle. He needs it. Let him have a little more" she said with such a loving voice that it made me bring her even closer into my embrace. She was my everything.

"Bella, I think you should stop him now." Carlisle insisted.

"Carlisle, _please_, he needs it." Bella had a hard edge to her voice to ensure everyone that it was her decision alone that will tell me when to stop. Unfortunately I knew Bella well enough to know that she wouldn't stop me. She'd give her life for me even if it was simply for a pleasure like this. She'd do anything to ensure my happiness.

I took one last look into her eyes, while she continued to gaze down at me with pure adoration. I pulled my mouth from her wound and sealed it with my venom.

That was the single most exhilarating thing I have ever experienced. Not even human blood tastes as good as Bella's life force. No, her blood was a gift from heaven above. There is no other explanation. Her blood was something angelic, pure, and innocent.

"Edward?" She broke me out of my reverie. She didn't look at me with horror or disgust for what I just did. No, she looked at me with happiness and joy. She looked at me like I looked at her-like she realized that I am really here just as she is here for me. We hadn't lost each other.

"Bella, thank you." I said even though it didn't seem enough for what she did for me. "Well, thank you really doesn't cover it. Bella, what you did for me… you saved me." I am sure that if I were human I would have tears running down my face right now.

"As you saved me" she said while kissing me chastely on the lips.

Bella is a miracle sent from heaven above. She is everything that is right and pure in this world. She is the voice of reason and the light within the darkness. Bella is amazing and is mine.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? **

***** I know that many didn't want the pack to make an appearance but what Twilight story wouldn't have them in one way shape or form? Team Jacob's, please forgive me for making him a jerk but I couldn't help it. I needed to show that side of him so that I could play into Bella's blood saving Edward. **

***** What did you think of the blood thing?**

***** I know that it seems like there is a lot of drama but it is all for a reason. I hope you'll enjoy. **

***** Review and let me know what you're thinking :)**


	25. The Return Of School

**A/N: Here is chapter 25 and I hope you enjoy it! Review to let me know, please.**

***** This chapter is dedicated to Batgirlblond. **

***** The Cullens return to school in this chapter. I had to establish Prom somehow so this is just a little something for that. This chapter is sort of short so I apologize and hope to make it up to you.**

***** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything from the Twilight Saga. All credit for those goes to S. Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

_**EPOV**_

It's been nearly a week since the incident with the wolves and Bella and I will be returning to school in the morning. In the times when my mind isn't otherwise occupied, I keep returning to thoughts about what Bella did for me that day. I was injured and without a moment of hesitation on her part, she offered herself up to me. She gave me her essence, her blood.

I doubt any other human would have been so keen on allowing a vampire to suck the blood from their body but Bella didn't flinch and actually encouraged the consumption for my health. She offered herself up to me without fear and without regret. In that moment, I fell even more in love with her than I ever have been before. She gave me a gift that I could never begin to show enough of my gratitude for.

Just thinking about how the warmth flowed from her veins into my mouth and down my throat to caress my entire being was enough to make me moan out loud. My eyes rolled back and closed at the sensation of the memory alone. To say that it was a powerful memory would be quite an understatement. As I looked into Bella's eyes while I suckled on her life force was the most sensual thing I have ever experienced.

"What on earth are you thinking about that has you looking like _that_?" Bella's giggling brought me back down to reality.

I took a deep breath and shook my head to clear it of that amazing memory so I could attempt to focus. "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to zone out like that. I was thinking about our encounter with the wolves."

She quirked her eyebrow and looked at me. "I _thought_ you were a little friendly with Jacob" she smirked.

"Right love, trying to murder him was very friendly." I chuckled at her sarcasm. "Actually, I was thinking about afterward and what you did for me" I told her sheepishly.

We hadn't really talked about what happened that day for fear of upsetting the other. I also never spoke about what her blood did for me and I think she was too shy to ask about it, so we just left it unspoken. I didn't want to upset her with the gruesome reality of vampire desires unnecessarily.

"Oh…" She frowned.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked as I raised her chin to look at me. She had regret in her eyes and I instantly felt like kicking myself for bringing it up. I should have known that she wouldn't feel the same way about the exchange as I did. She's human, after all, and doesn't have the same instinctual draw to blood as we do.

"It's just that I shouldn't have put us in such a position. You were very seriously injured because of me. I never should have left the house." That's just like Bella. She always takes the blame somehow for everything. If the world ended, she would find a way to place the blame on herself.

"Are you forgetting that it was that _mutt_ who did that to me? How could you even begin to consider taking the blame for that? You did nothing wrong, Bella. Yes, you left the house, but it's not like you were unsupervised and you are _not_ a prisoner here, love. You are free to come and go as you please. Plus, you could not have guessed that is what would result from the outing. Not even Alice was able to predict that happening. Love, none of this is in any way your fault and I don't want you to try to blame yourself for it."

"I should have just stayed here. I was stupid for even leaving."

Hmm… perhaps I needed to approach this another way so she would be able to see that I was actually in a way glad for what happened.

"Bella, Alice explained to me why you needed to leave. She showed me the vision she had about what would happen if you didn't have that time to sort through your feelings and thoughts. In the vision there were two possible outcomes. You would either shut completely down or you would blow up at everyone and you would feel so horrible afterwards that the guilt would eat at you.

"I would gladly take what happened to me in order to keep either of those from happening to you. It was a small price to pay to have you with me in return. As bad as this may sound, I am actually glad that it happened." She stared at me like I lost my mind and I chuckled at her expression.

"Let me clarify. I am not fond of what you went through or the pain that I felt, but afterwards what you did…it was indescribable." I had to suppress another moan just thinking about the sensations again.

"When I gave you my blood?" She tilted her head to the side which showed her confusion. I found it adorable when she did the head tilt. I nodded.

She looked at me closely-deep in thought- for a few moments. She bit her lip and looked at me from under her eyelashes. That was another thing that I found irresistible with her. Moves like that made her look both innocent and seductive at the same time.

"What did it taste like?" She asked in a shy voice with blush flushing her cheeks. I could see that the question was embarrassing for her to ask but I hoped my answer would make her understand just how amazing the experience was for me.

"It was unlike anything I have ever tasted before in my entire existence. At first I hadn't a clue what was in my mouth but it was the sweetest, single most amazing thing I have ever tasted. It was strangely erotic as well." I said as she looked at me through widened eyes. I could see the lust creeping into them so I continued.

I fingered the feint scar from where the cut was. "The warmth that started on your wrist felt warmer than anything I have ever felt from you. It was comforting and embracing to feel. The moment it touched my lips, I felt like my body was being warmed from the liquid." I traced my fingers from her wrist up her body to her lips. "When your life force entered my mouth, it was like an explosion of my senses. It felt as if my body came to life as your sweet nectar filled me."

As I finished telling her this, my lips hovered not even an inch away from hers. As I gazed into her eyes I saw pure longing and need reflected in them. I hadn't been expecting this reaction from her but I wasn't about to deny her anything she wanted, especially after how she took care of me. For her kindness and love, I will forever be indebted to her. I could never repay her for her being in my life.

She looked at me through hooded eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling with a shudder. "Do you want another taste?" She asked with a husky voice. If it hadn't been for my excellent hearing I would have asked her to repeat what she said.

Despite what I wanted, I couldn't just use Bella to fulfill my desires. She has already given me the gift of her blood once, I couldn't ask her to do it again just so I could feel that unimaginable ecstasy again. "Bella, I-"I began but she cut me off.

"Edward, you said yourself how it made you feel. I want you to feel that again. I want to do this for you. Please, let me do this. You aren't using me, trust me. I want this just as you do." Her voice was firm with determination and of course she knew exactly how I would feel this would be using her. She knows me better than I do sometimes. I couldn't deny how excited this made me so I just trusted her and nodded my head.

Her smile lit up my world and I was momentarily stunned by her beauty. She leaned down and kissed me once before putting her finger in my mouth. At first I didn't know what she was doing until she pushed her finger down on my razor sharp teeth. She winced a little as my tooth pierced the skin but other than that she didn't even let on that she felt any discomfort whatsoever.

Bella kept her finger against my tooth to stop the blood flow as she straddled my lap. She leaned against my chest and smiled as she moved her finger from my teeth to my tongue. The moment her finger touched my tongue, I tasted her blood. My eyes rolled back and I let out a low, animalistic growl.

I held Bella's hips as I sucked on her finger. I know that Carlisle wouldn't approve of our actions, but this is between Bella and me. Our decisions are private and of no one else's concern.

This experience is even more amazing than the first time because now I am fully aware of what is happening. I can actually enjoy this more than before since last time I was weak and injured.

Normally when vampires taste human blood, a sort of frenzy begins and it's almost impossible to stop. The moment the blood touches our mouths, the monster inside is unleashed and we are taken over by our bloodlust.

The amazing thing is that with Bella's blood, I don't feel the overwhelming need to have it which would normally consume all conscious thought. Hers is like a drug to me, I need more, it is quite addicting. However, I do not want to kill her for it. I can stop when I need to, even if I don't want to. This makes no sense because Bella is human so her blood shouldn't be any different than anyone else's, but it is. She is truly a unique creature.

As I felt the blood continue to enter my mouth, I increased the suction a little to get more of it. It tasted like heaven itself in the form of Bella's life force. I knew I had to stop so I took a few more swallows before I closed the wound with my venom. I kissed where the cut was made and I looked up at Bella. She was watching my lips intently with darkened eyes filled with want.

"Thank you, Bella. You don't know how that felt for me. I wish you could enjoy it as much as I did." I said as she moved her gaze from my lips to my eyes.

"How did it taste?" She asked with a husky voice.

"It tasted like the most amazing thing in the world. For some reason, your blood doesn't taste like human blood. It doesn't trigger the blood lust in me, just a more fun type lust. It tastes like heaven, like the ambrosia of the Gods." I told her as I hovered my lips over hers.

"So, you enjoyed it?" She asked absentmindedly as her eyes fixated on my lips once more.

I chuckled as I pulled her closer to me. "Let me show you just how much I enjoyed it" I said as I crashed my lips to hers. Show her I did. I made sure that she felt just how much I enjoyed it. She may not be able to enjoy the blood like I do, but I can surely thank her properly for the experience.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I have no idea why the thought of Edward finding pleasure in my blood affected me the way it did but I am glad that he didn't find it repulsing like I feared he might. As he was explaining it to me, it felt like something flipped a switch inside of me and I felt more aroused than ever before. I felt a compulsion to make him feel that good again so I did. He accepted it from me, which I was thoroughly thanked for.

I shook those thoughts out of my mind as I finished getting ready for school. Just as Carlisle predicted, my injuries were healed enough to use my crutches for school even thought it still hurt somewhat to use my previously injured limbs. I am thankful for the quickened healing because I can only imagine what my fellow students would say throughout the entire day. Being the center of attention comes with the nature of the Cullens but I really don't want to add to that attention.

Edward decided to make my breakfast while I got ready. Alice chose the outfit I was currently wearing and I felt two desires while looking at myself in the mirror: I wanted to either kick her butt for making me dress like this or hug her for her fashion genius.

I was wearing designer blue jeans with faded lines on the thighs. They fit me snuggly and looked good at the same time. The shirt was black and set off the shoulders. It was tighter but fit me perfectly. Then to top it off there was a small grey vest attached to it that fit as a halter instead of straps to hold it up. It looked stylish and cute.

My hair was straightened and complemented the outfit perfectly. I left my makeup minimal with just eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. I was never one for a lot of makeup so I just used enough to complete the look.

Along with my new Cullen Crest bracelet, I was wearing a heart necklace that was red and had an encasing at the bottom of the heart. Finally, to top everything off, I wore my new engagement ring. I knew that wearing the ring would no doubt bring gossip but I couldn't begin to think of hiding something so important to Edward and me. I couldn't care less what the kids at school will think so I didn't feel worried about it.

I grabbed my bag and headed out to find Edward before we left. He told me to meet him in the dining room when I was done, so I headed there.

When I entered the room, the aroma of freshly baked cinnamon rolls hit me. I was nearly drooling by the time I got to the table. There was a large plate of hot cinnamon rolls along with a glass of milk and a bowl of fresh fruit. It looked almost too good to eat. I enjoyed each bite and by the time I finished my breakfast, I felt stuffed.

"Wow, thank you, Edward. That was the best breakfast I have ever had" I told him sincerely. Since I moved in with the Cullens, I have found it strange how people who haven't eaten human food in decades can be such amazing cooks.

He smiled and kissed me before he led me out to the Volvo. Peter and Char were waiting for us and as I looked at them, they really did look the part of high school student. Of course they looked a little older than they claimed to be, but not too much to arouse suspicion.

To make sure that they were careful to not attract the wrong kind of attention, they both wore contacts. Their new diet has deluded their crimson eyes somewhat and is now a mix between the red color of normal vampires and the topaz of the vegetarians but unfortunately their eyes are still unnatural looking. The contacts will make their eyes look kind of muddy until their eyes became the golden ones of the Cullens.

We rode together in a comfortable silence to school. I knew that Peter and Char were a little worried about how this would all work out since they haven't been to school since before they were changed. I silently gave them my support through encouraging smiles which seemed to ease their tension a little.

When we pulled up to the school, we parked next to Alice's car. The family was waiting for us which I appreciated. Their support meant a lot to me and I knew it did to Peter and Char as well. I loved that about the Cullens- no matter what they did, they did it together.

I smiled at them as I got out of the car and walked over to a bouncing Alice. She was literally vibrating from excitement which worried me. I looked at her questioningly but she just ignored my curiosity. I hate when she has that "I know but I am not telling" look to her. All that she was missing was her tongue sticking out or else she would be all set. I find it unfair that she knows what will happen but the rest of us just have to wait for it to play out naturally. Well I guess whatever it is I'll just have to find out in time.

Edward and I went with Peter and Char to get them situated with their schedules before the first bell rang. The three of us walked to class together which earned some normal and unwanted stares. When we entered the classroom, every conversation stopped and every head turned to face us. I immediately felt my face turn a deep crimson in response to the unwanted attention. The vampires were used to this so they just paid no mind to the stares and hushed whispers as we took our seats.

Thankfully the teacher came in and required the attention of the class before long. Most of the students found ways to sneak peeks at the new students throughout class. They were trying to be sneaky about it but it was way beyond obvious what they were doing.

The rest of the morning continued in this manner but as the morning went by, I became more accustomed to the attention that we were receiving. It came with the territory of being part of the Cullen family so I guess that I had better get used to it.

I would be more comfortable with the situation if I couldn't hear what they were oh so secretively whispering about us all but unfortunately I didn't have that luxury. The top rumors were that Peter and Charlotte were adopted by Carlisle to be part of the Cullen family sex ring and that the reason Edward and I were out was because Carlisle gave us plastic surgery that had to heal before we could return.

Many students believe that all the Carlisle has this plastic surgery fetish and all of his adopted children are his unfortunate patients. They honestly believe that each Cullen family member has had tons of plastic surgery in order to get their perfected model look. It's idiotic what some people are willing to believe but it does get amusing at times. If only they knew the truth about us, then perhaps they wouldn't be so quick to create lies about us.

I sometimes like to fantasize about how if the kids at school knew about us that they would be terrified of us and leave us alone to endure our lives in silence. Perhaps if they feared us, they would let us live our lives in peace.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" Edward's velvety voice brought me out of my imaginings.

"Unleashing you all on the unsuspecting townsfolk" I told him with a smirk.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I always wonder what your mind would be like to explore. From what I have learned so far, it is very entertaining, love." I had to laugh at this because it is true. My mind has always amused me so I am sure it would amuse him just as much.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Today has gone a lot better than I thought it would. The rumors circling about the new Cullen members ranged from amusing to downright idiotic. Humans rarely have unintelligent and uninventive ideas of what they believe to be reality. I have heard the same type of rumors in every school we attend. Our unnatural appearances tend to bring unneeded attention to us. Humans make up explanations and excuses in order to explain why we are so different than them.

Peter and Charlotte have caught everyone's attention but thankfully the school is used to us so the new inhumanly perfect students aren't anything too out of the ordinary now. The two seem to be acclimating to the student life and have gotten through the day so far without too much trouble.

I know that this wouldn't be their first choice at what they would rather be doing but they put their lives on hold for Bella. They are staying to ensure her safety since they have grown attached to her. Peter has a feeling that the drama is nowhere from being over so he and Charlotte have decided to stay until they can assure Bella is safe. They haven't discussed it with one another or anyone else for that matter but they are both considering taking up residence with the Cullens _if_ Carlisle and Jasper will have them. Perhaps once this situation is sorted out, we could convince them to stay. I know that Bella would love the chance to get them to remain with us.

From their minds I have found out that they are enjoying their time here in Forks with our family. I am very pleased that Bella stood up against us when it came down to getting Peter and Charlotte here. I should have known better than to think that Bella didn't know what she was doing. Trust me; I have sufficiently made up for that incident-perhaps enjoying it a little more than I should though.

Bella and I were now in the lunch line, waiting to get her food, when I caught the thoughts of the male students. Just as always, I did not appreciate how lustful their minds were towards my Bella-my _fiancée_.

Both their eyes and minds were transfixed on Bella's outfit. I can't help but understand their fascination with her because she is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, whether she chooses to believe so or not. However, I _can_ blame them since she is mine and will forever be only _mine_. I hate to sound so possessive but that is just how it is and Bella doesn't mind it in the least.

I know that I should be used to such vulgar thoughts in regards to my family by now but this is _my_ Bella and I couldn't help but feel the jealousy sneak into my body. I honestly do not know how Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle are able to put up with men looking at their women like they do.

I doubt I will ever get used to it but I will have to work on learning to deal with it better than I am now. Right now I feel the urge to tear every male's head off and show them what they deserve for looking at my Bella in such a way. I had to take a few deep breaths before my thoughts took over my actions.

Bella sensed my unease so she squeezed my hand in comfort. I relaxed under her touch but was still being assaulted by the constant fantasies of our fellow school children and some teachers as well. If I were human, I am sure I would have lost every bit of food in my stomach at the extremely disturbing imagination of Mr. Blake, the seventy-two year old janitor who had a thing for my family which now included Bella as well.

I cringed as his images kept invading my mind. Sometimes I really wish I could bleach my brain but unfortunately it is the curse of my ability. Being able to read minds definitely comes in handy and has saved my family many times but it also has it's downsides as well. This situation being one of such.

We got our food and headed to the table where my family was sitting. Alice was blocking me from her mind by thinking about Jasper in ways that shouldn't be legal to see so I was instantly suspicious. The block and her all-knowing grin told me that she saw something but of course she will make me wait to find out what it is exactly.

Ten minutes into lunch, Mike approached the table cautiously. His mind gave away that he was determined to ask Bella to prom. I tensed and began to see red. The fact that he wanted to ask her wasn't what angered me; it was the conversation that I _heard_ in his mind from earlier.

"_Yo, Mike, I got a deal for you. I'll bet you fifty dollars that you can't get Swan to prom _and_ an after-party if you know what I mean" Tyler said with a sly grin on his face. _

"_Fifty? Deal, dude. But if I do, you owe me fifty plus you have to pay for the night. All expenses included." _

"_Why do you guys even care about _her_ anyways?" Jessica sneered._

"_She's Cullen territory. She's the unattainable. What can I say? I enjoy a challenge." Mike said smugly._

I growled out loud at this but still too low for normal humans to hear.

Is Mike really going to try this on Bella? Who does he think he is?

Who does Tyler think he is also?

What is wrong with men nowadays?

They have no respect for women whatsoever. These kids like Mike and Tyler are nothing but dogs and deserve to be leashed and impounded. Afterwards they should be castrated and put to sleep. I smiled at the thought of doing just that.

"Hey, Bella" Mike said with what was supposed to be a charming smile.

I felt Bella tense at his greeting which made me smile. She held onto my hand harder as if asking for help. Oh how I would love to help her out. I would love to remove his head from his body for all the males to see that nobody should even consider speaking to Bella with anything but pure intentions. My Bella is a proper lady and should be treated as such.

"Oh, uh, hi" Bella said uncomfortably. She is not one for attention and I could already see the blush creeping up onto her cheeks from it.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Prom with me." Mike asked with a boyish smile that made other girls fall over him but had no affect on my Bella, thankfully.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his attempts. I knew that Bella wouldn't want to go to Prom because of the dancing and nature of the event but I had been planning on asking her anyways, I just hadn't found the right time yet. I wanted it to be special when I asked her but I suppose now I should had done it earlier and stopped worrying so much about it needing to be romantic when I asked her.

What if Bella really wanted to go with Mike? No, you're being stupid, Edward. Shoot, I really should have asked her earlier. It's an important rite of passage and I worry now that she might think I didn't want to go with her.

"Umm… I appreciate your offer but I don't think so, Mike." Bella let him down as gently as possible.

I nearly laughed out loud as Mike's thoughts became shocked. He really hadn't expected her to say no. Nobody has ever turned down "Newton the Blonde God" before.

"Why not?" Mike asked with a harsh edge to his tone while he glared slightly at Bella. I saw her wince from his tone and that nearly threw me over the edge. How dare he speak to my Bella like that!

I nearly jumped up out of my chair but I managed to look at least somewhat human while doing it. I stood towering over him and glared as hard as I could. "Because she _said_ so, _Mikey_" I nearly growled at him. "And you should learn how to speak to a lady before you open your mouth next time. Learn some respect, you pathetic child. I better not _ever_ hear you speak to Bella like that ever again or you will have _me_ to deal with. Got it?" I said in a low, steady voice that sent shivers up his spine and made his instincts kick in, telling him just how dangerous a situation he was in.

He tried to compose himself and act like I hadn't fazed him at all but I could see from his mind just how nervous and scared he really was. "Whatever" he shrugged, hiding his wince while I continued to glare at him, "she isn't worth fifty bucks anyways".

Every single vampire at the table stood up, flanking me which made Mike nearly fall over himself trying to back away from the table. I was hoping he would wet himself but he didn't. It would have served him right for his behavior to be publically humiliated but I can always hope for a next time.

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at Mike as he practically ran from our table to sit at his, facing away from us. It was actually a very comical sight and if I hadn't been so upset about his treatment of Bella, I would have laughed at him.

"Thank You" Bella said softly to Jasper who I just realized calmed her down. From his mind, I saw that Bella was feeling depressed. Not fully depressed but she was definitely upset by Mike.

Oh how I wish I could just murder him and be done with him. I could save the world from any offspring that might result from his future relations. Oh Lord, if you can hear me, _please_ do not let that human reproduce.

I sat down and took Bella's hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles in it. I hated for Bella to be upset even in the slightest. I wonder if it was just from what Mike said or if it's because I haven't asked her yet. I wish I could just ask her right now.

_Perfect!_ Alice squealed in her mind. _Edward, yes, ask her._

Alice then proceeded to show me part of a vision where I sang to Bella then asked her to the Prom. At first I thought that would be stupid of me to do it since it would draw too much attention to Bella and I doubt Bella would like that.

However, the end of the vision showed Bella in happy tears agreeing to go with me while Mike and the rest of the male students finally realized that they needed to back off from Bella since she was mine and mine alone.

If this got people to leave her alone and knew they would have me to deal with if they acted like Mike did, then perhaps this was the best solution to the problem from earlier dealing with the jealousy. Perhaps this will show the guys to back off of Bella and the girls to do the same from me. Bella and I are together and nothing or no one could tear us apart.

"How?" I whispered to Alice. It was a great idea in theory but to execute it would be a bit more challenging.

_I brought you Jazz's guitar. The song you were working on last night when Bella was sleeping would be perfect. Just pour your heart out for her. It will all work out, I promise. _

I nodded at Alice and thanked her with a smile. _You're Welcome!_ She giggled in my head. I chuckled and kissed Bella's head before grabbing the guitar and getting into position. I set one leg up on a chair and leaned the guitar onto it.

I felt nervous about singing to Bella as an invitation to Prom. It is not so much because I am worried about my singing but because I am worried about her answer. I know that she is my wife-to-be but she still has her own mind and can make her own decisions. I suppose I am just worried that she'll want something other than me-as irrational as that may be.

She looked at me inquisitively so I just winked at her as I began playing the guitar and singing a song that I have been working on for Bella. I have been working on it with the piano but I was curious to see how it would sound with the guitar instead. Luckily for me, I knew how to play most instruments or this could have turned out to be very embarrassing for me.

Bella's breath caught as she heard my voice begin the song that I was singing to her while she slept last night.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

Out of every person I have ever encountered in my lifetimes, Bella truly does have the most beautiful soul that I have ever seen. Her compassion, love, care, selflessness, and her character make her the most beautiful being I have ever met-inside and out.  
**  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful**

Bella is it for me. She has and will forever solely hold my heart. She is my first love and no matter what happens in this life, she will be my only. I will never love another. I don't think I would even be capable of giving my love to anyone other than Bella.  
**  
I want to be what you always needed **

She has had a very difficult and unimaginable life. She has overcome more than anyone that I know has. I am very surprised that she has opened up to me and loves me after everything that she has been through but I will always take care of her no matter how small or how large her needs may be.  
**  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me **

Bella has seen a person worth of love where there has only ever been a monster. She has brought out the humanity in me that I feared was lost forever. My Bella has taught me that I can still live a life even if it has to be slightly different than normal. She's given me a reason to start living again.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

Bella is everything I could ever hope to find in someone to love. I would do anything and give anything for her. I would find a way to deliver her the sun in the palm of my hand if that is what she truly wanted. No matter how unrealistic something is, I would find a way to make it reality because she deserves nothing less than her every wish and desire to be fulfilled.

**Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try**

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

By the time the last notes faded out, Bella had tears in her eyes. She was holding her hand over her heart and I could feel the love radiating off of her. Just to see the love on her face was worth every effort I made to put it there. Just that look alone was the best gift she could give me.

Alice came over and took the guitar from me with a wink. So this is what she has been ecstatic about all day. I'm glad that she pushed me to do this because I enjoyed doing this for Bella.

I walked up to her and got down on one knee. I had to stifle a laugh at the surrounding thoughts which assumed that I was proposing. Of course many have yet to realize that Bella has already accepted my proposal and will be my wife soon.

I grabbed Bella's hand gently in mine and looked up into her eyes. "Bella, my love, there is nothing that I would enjoy more than if you would accompany me to the prom as my date. Would you please do me the honor of calling you my date?" I asked with the sweetest velvet that my voice could manage.

She nodded her head as she threw her arms around my neck. "_Yes!_ A thousand times yes, Edward!" She kissed me full on the lips and in her enthusiasm, she forgot where we were. All that existed at this moment was her and me. Our lips molded together as one-moving as if our lives depended on it.

After a few moments, the room erupted in applause and cheers. Bella looked around embarrassed but looked back at me with total love and adoration shining in those beautiful brown orbs of hers. I could see and feel the happiness coming from her and it pleased me to no end to know that I was responsible for making her feel that this time.

The bell chose that moment to ring and break Bella and me away from our momentary solitude. Well at least we had a few moments of perfect peace before we were thrust back into the real world. Mike was glaring at me as I held Bella in my arms. As we walked by his group on our way out I leaned down and whispered in his ear so only he could hear me. "_That_ is how you treat a lady"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know your thoughts.**

***** This chapter wasn't full of drama but I thought it was important nonetheless.**

*****The song Edward is singing is "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney. For this story please imagine that Edward wrote this song for Bella instead of Jesse McCartney singing it.**

*****Please check out my profile to see the pictures from this chapter. **

*****I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update as soon as I can.**


	26. The Pack

*****Please forgive me for not updating. My life has been so different lately and I have been trying to deal with it. Once things straighten themselves out, I promise to be better with the updates. **

***** This chapter is dedicated to all of you since you have been so patient with me lately.**

***** Question, do you want this story to have a sequel? I need to know what you think before I start writing too much more. Leave it in your comment to let me know yes or no. **

***** Please read and review to let me know what you think.**

***** Disclaimer: I only own my ideas and nothing from S.M.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I have no idea how I allowed Alice to drag me along on yet another fashion trip. Her excuse-like she really _needs_ an excuse to shop- is Prom.

I may not particularly like Alice's Bella-Barbie time, but I will allow her this time since it is really for Edward just as much as myself. I would do anything for him as I know he would for me. Just look at how he put himself out there to ask me to prom. I can tell how much he does love me and I hope that one day I can repay him even a little piece of what it means to me to know that.

"Belllllaaaaa" Alice whined, effectively bringing me back to reality.

"Alice you sound like a child when you do that" I tsk'd her but I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I don't know what it is about Alice, but there is something engrained in her character to bring out the happiness of others when around her. If I didn't know better, I would say that it was her gift.

She glared at me and folded her arms. "Well, then, don't act like a pouty baby and perk up!" Her glare was replaced by a wide perfect smile. If I had been anyone different, that smile would have scared me but Alice is too adorable to be intimidating.

"Yeah, Bella, cheer up. We'll find the _perfect_ dresses today." Rose smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it. Our relationship is still a little… underdeveloped as compared to how close I am with everyone else, but it is just her way. She has slowly begun to melt her attitude around me and actually truly cares for me on some level. Thankfully, I am not intimidated by her anymore but I do feel a sort of connection due to our somewhat similar pasts.

"Here we are!" Alice began nearly bouncing up and down in her excitement. She looked like a pixie on crack which actually scared me a little. Somehow Alice is filled with a very effervescent personality but sometimes I wonder if she could actually overload on it...

After a good hour in the final store that Alice dragged us girls into, she had found the "perfect" dresses for prom. I think she knew all along where the dresses were but just enjoys torturing me way too much. I was just about to ask her just that but before I could, she turned her head and winked at me. I knew it!

I glared at that pixie for all I was worth but it just caused everyone to burst out laughing. I bet that once I am a vampire, I will be more intimidating than I am as a human. I hope at least. I would hate to be a totally un-scary vampire.

We, well really just I, grabbed some lunch before heading back towards Forks. It must come in handy to not need human breaks like I do.

It's fascinating to think about-humans completely transforming into a new species. It's hard to wrap my head around because the Cullens are more human compared to most vampires. Hmm… maybe Carlisle has some research on it because now I am interested in finding out as much about the transformation that I can.

With Alice's driving style, we made it back to Forks in no time. I don't know how Rose can fix up the Cullen cars so well like this but she does a great job with it. I didn't know quite how fast cars can go until I met the Cullens. They all have a need for speed that hasn't quite rubbed off onto me yet.

As we pulled up the drive, all of the girl's heads snapped up at the same time towards the house. I looked to where they were looking but still didn't see anything. This left me with no indication of what it was that could cause their reaction like that.

Fear started to grip me with each second that passed.

Once we reached the house, Alice parked along the side of the house instead of in the garage like usual. I looked at her curiously, trying to find answers I knew for sure she had, but found nothing in return. My heart started to speed up and I began taking noticeably longer breaths which I knew everyone could hear. Rose turned towards me and just told me that I should calm down.

I took a few deep breaths and was hit with a wave of peace, thanks to Jasper. I sent my gratitude back to him and felt his recognition in return. I really appreciate that he has kept our connection open. It has become almost second nature to me now, as if it was my gift itself.

Once the car was off, Alice got out of the car without grabbing her bags. This was a first, I think. She said something to Rose too quickly for me to understand. Rose nodded in turn and smiled at me while she and Char waited for me. I really do hate being the slowest. This is one thing I won't miss once I am stronger: Being broken all the time. I want to be whole. I want to be normal-well as normal as being a vampire _can_ be.

As the three of us approached the house, I felt a strong wave of agitation mixed with a smaller amount of confusion. I cocked my head and looked questiongly at Char, who was beside me, but she was cringing back a little as if she smelled something bad.

It wasn't until she opened the door and I stepped inside that I smelled it myself. It smelled very badly of soured, wet dog. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and looked around for the source. As we made our way into the dining room, I found the source of the odor and I was a little shocked to see that it was Jacob and a few others.

In the same moment, my rage at seeing Jacob hit Jasper with such force that he started snarling at him and Edward crouched down in a protective stance in front of me. After a moment, he stood up straight and stood beside me with his hand on my waist. He was slightly in front of me which I could tell was a defensive stance.

I took a few deep breaths to calm me down. After a few moments, I could feel Jasper's influence helping me, for which I was grateful. I could feel the tension, literally, and knew that tension around werewolves and vampires wasn't a particularly good idea.

Carlisle cleared his throat to gather our attention. Everyone turned towards him and he looked at everyone individually before he began to speak. "Why don't we make ourselves more comfortable?"

The good thing about Carlisle is that he has this natural air about him that emits ease to those around him. Everyone followed Carlisle into the living room. Edward kept his arm securely around my waist which was kind of awkward since I was on my crutches, but I made it into the living room without falter.

We all sat down but you could see that neither the pack nor the vampires trusted each other in the way that they were sitting on one side or the other. My anger towards them hasn't subsided so I can understand the division. Not to mention, the smell was bad enough halfway across the room from them. I can't imagine what it must be like for the vampires in the house.

We all looked toward Carlisle for a start to the conversation that seemed to be important enough to come to your mortal enemy for. Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily-a habit of being around humans so often. "Sam, thank you for coming here today. I know that it mustn't be the most enjoyable thing to be around us, but I am sure that for you coming, we will do our best to return the favor. What is it that brought you here today?"

The pack looked surprised at Carlisle's demeanor. I had to hold in a laugh at their shock. Apparently they were not taught correctly about vampires.

"Well… we came across some new scents. They were not of your family and we haven't encountered them before. There seems to be three of them but the scents are all over the place. They circle around Forks. We don't know what they are after."

I could feel the blood drain from my face. I assumed that they would come back for me but hearing it and assuming it are two separate things.

Sensing my sudden distress, Jasper tried to push calm onto me but it wasn't working like it normally does. Edward, either from Jasper's mind or our connection, knew I wasn't alright and put his arm around my waist and drew me in closer to his body.

I heard growling and turned to look at the source. Jacob was staring at Edward's arm around my waist and was starting to almost vibrate in his seat.

"Jacob?" I asked in an angry voice. I was still angry with him for the meadow incident. He tore his eyes from Edward's circling arm to look at my face.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked as his face softened while looking at me.

"Why are you growling at me?" I asked him with a steady voice.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "You heard that?"

"Yes, of course I did" I replied.

"How? You're human."

Ah, his confusion was funnier than it should have been at this particular moment but I couldn't deny that I would love to take the opportunity to play with his mind. My anger hasn't dissipated from his little stunt with his pack in the meadow.

"Yes, I am human." I stated. "Whisper something, which humans shouldn't be able to hear, to one of your friends". He looked at me like I had grown a third head but eventually complied. I had to attempt to keep a straight face at his words. "No, Jacob, I am not crazy" I said while laughing. The look of utter shock was absolutely worth it.

"How?" Was all he could manage to get out in his suprise.

"The same way that you transform into _dogs_, I'm… special as well." This was all I was willing to offer to them myself to Jacob..

"You aren't a vampire even though you do smell like one." He said as his nose wrinkled up in what I am assuming to be disgust.

"Now that we have _that_ covered, captain obvious." Everyone chuckled and Jacob began blushing a little.

"Perhaps we should discuss this another time?" Edward suggested with a hard edge to his voice.

I looked at him but he was avoiding my gaze. I couldn't believe it. "You know something, don't you?" I could see him cringe a little but he still refused to look at me. "Edward, I asked you a question"

He sighed and looked down at me. "We've been tracking the scents for little while now."

I felt my anger begin to bubble up. "How long is a 'little while', Edward?" I glared at him to show him I was expecting the honest truth and nothing less.

"A week" he nearly whispered while avoiding my gaze again.

A week? What the hell was he thinking in not telling me this? I got up from the couch and when he went to stop me, I glared at him with everything I had. He just sighed and ran his hands through his hair while hanging his head some.

I started for the door but paused as I heard Edward's voice. "Love, please, I don't want you going out on your own. We still don't know where they are."

I turned toward the group but refused to look at him. I pointed at the youngest from the pack. "Will you come with me, please?" I asked politely since I had no beef with him. He looked at the largest man, who I assumed to be the leader, and waited for him to nod before he agreed to come with me.

He was visibly the smallest and youngest of the group. He was tall and gangly with the same darker skin and short, cropped, jet black hair that all the pack seemed to have. Even though I knew he was a werewolf, I wasn't put off by him. When I looked at him, I didn't see a shape-shifter, I saw a boy which I could possibly relate to. He had this welcoming demeanor about him and a huge happy grin that made me smile despite the circumstances.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Bella" Edward said but shut up when I glared at him again.

Seth followed me out to a boulder on the edge of the forest. I knew that here we were safe from prying ears and minds. I sat down and offered the spot next to me to him, which he took with a large grin which made me smile in return.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke up. "You're human but you smell like them. Why is that?" He asked. Normally I would be offended by his words but I could hear the pure curiosity in his voice.

I turned to look at him and offered a small smile before I explained. "I am human, yes. I have been introduced to small amounts of venom which has enhanced certain things." I didn't know how much to offer this boy. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"I'm Seth Clearwater" He said with a sheepish smile.

"Harry's son?" I asked with recognition. I knew that Harry Clearwater and my father were best friends. He nodded but got a sad look on his face. "Your father was a good man. I know it's too late, but I am sorry to hear of his passing."

"I'm sorry too about your dad. Charlie was like a second father to me. He and my dad were really close" Seth said while offering me a sad smile. "So the venom, it hasn't changed you?"

"No. It's enhanced things such as my hearing, smell, and the hardness of my skin, but it hasn't changed me." He looked enthralled so I continued, "Carlisle theorizes that it's because it's small amounts being put into my system over a length of time and not all at once and not into my blood stream."

"How are you in contact with venom? Don't they have to like bite you or something?" He asked with pure curiosity instead of distaste.

"Not exactly. You saw the bronzed-haired guy inside?" He nodded. "He's my fiancée" I said and left it at that. He didn't catch on until my blush made its appearance. One thing I have always hated about being me is that I blush a lot.

"How do you two do that? Doesn't he want to suck your blood all the time?"

I laughed at his curiosity. "Under normal circumstances, I don't know how it would work out so well but I have always been…special to an extent. I was in a car accident when I was younger than you and a group of vampires found me. They followed the Cullen lifestyle but normally around that much spilled blood, there would be temptation for even the most seasoned vampires. However, my blood never called to them. It still doesn't call to vampires. That is probably the only way that I have such a successful relationship with Edward." I explained.

"What's different about your blood then?" I could tell how into this he was because he had started to lean towards me a few minutes ago and didn't even realize it. He wasn't a werewolf and I wasn't destined to be a vampire- In that moment, we were just us. We were two people speaking with one another.

"My blood is the same as yours or anyone else's. Do you know much about the transformation?" I asked and when he shook his head, I continued. "When a human is transformed into a vampire, they take their most prominent human trait with them and it is enhanced through the venom. Apparently, I have always had a very strong trait. Eleazar, one of the vampires who found me after the accident, has told me I have the gift of self-preservation."

"That is so cool. So like all vampires have special gifts?" He asked with a huge grin on his face. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"No, not all. They all have something special just not always a gift. In our family we have a seer, a mind-reader, and an empath but I have met a woman who can shock you when you touch her and a man who can read what gifts a human or a vampire would have or do have."

"That sucks. All I can do is turn into a giant wolf." He said with a frown.

"Well, that is pretty cool if you ask me." I tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah?"

"Yup" I said while popping the 'p'.

"You know, you're not like what I expected. When the tribe learned of a girl living with the bloodsu-erm, vampires, they thought the worst. You know, that you were being held a while to make you more succulent later on." He looked sheepish admitting this. His true age had shown through right now and I figured at least it wasn't all lost in his circumstances.

"And what do you think now?"

"I think that you're pretty cool. If you are here on your own free will and are willing to join their family then they can't be all that bad." He shrugged at the end as if that is all it took to become indifferent to his very nature. Perhaps this kid wasn't as bad as the rest of them.

Seth told me more about his tribe. He told me of how they were all descended from wolves and how some of the tribe has the shape-shifting gene. He told me about his "brothers" and what it means to him to be part of something as important as protecting the lives of his tribe.

After a few moments of silence, I sighed. "I guess we better make our way back now before they think that I somehow drained you of your blood" I winked at him. His returning laugh was adorable and I felt something in my heart pull at him.

I could feel and hear the tension as we approached the house. I figured there would be some issues between the Pack and the Cullens but I figured they would have had it resolved by now. Seth looked embarrassed as he shook his head.

We opened the door to find the pack near to phasing and every vampire except Carlisle and Esme in a fighting stance. Upon our entrance, everyone turned to look at us but didn't move from their stances. I could see the embarrassment on Carlisle and Esme's faces for how their children were acting and Sam had a mirrored expression about his pack.

"Mature, real Mature, guys" I mumbled, knowing everyone could hear me. Seth started laughing and that effectively broke up the hostility.

I went to sit on the loveseat and Edward made to follow but he stopped short at my glare. I motioned for Seth to come over and sit beside me which he did without any hesitation on his part.

Edward stood behind me and Alice along with Jasper sat on the couch. Emmett and Rose took one of the large chairs with Carlisle and Esme behind them. The pack decided to stand instead of sit and an awkward silence followed.

"How many?" I asked, knowing that they would know what I meant.

"Three" said Jacob. He looked at me as if he wanted to say something but was stopped when Edward growled at him. He looked at Edward for a second but turned his attention back to me. "We don't know what they're after. They keep circling but it seems to be that they are looking for something, we just don't know what."

"They're looking for me" I said in an eerily calm voice. My voice may have been steady but my mind was racing. Edward growled deep in his chest and no matter how upset I was that he hid the nomads issue from me, I couldn't be too angry with him. I squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture. He squeezed back as if to tell me he was sorry.

At that moment, the room started to spin and I was feeling light headed. I grabbed my head because it felt like it was about to explode. There was pressure building inside but it came on so fast that I hadn't a clue what it was.

A shadow started to move from the window to encompass my vision. The darkness descended and I felt my body fall against the couch.

I could hear someone calling me from beyond the darkness and I tried to answer them, but the immobility I was feeling prevented me from speaking. Just as quickly as the darkness had descended, light began to come in splotches.

I was in a darkened room and someone was towering over me. I looked up and I felt my heart stop. Phil stood above me with his red eyes glowering at me. The look he showed me was one of pure hate.

It was like watching a film in slow motion. He grabbed my arm and yanked me from the ground. The hold he had on my arm was one that would break a human's arm. Luckily for me, it just left bruises in the shape of his hand.

He threw me across the room and my back hit the side of the staircase so hard that I felt something break in my back. I crumpled to the floor and stayed down. I don't know if it was because I was afraid or I couldn't move, but I stayed where I was, which seemed to be the wrong choice since Phil came up to me and grabbed me again on my other arm. He pulled me up and threw me against the wall.

This time, I hit my head and blackness slowly clouded my vision. I felt as if I was falling back into the abyss that brought me to this room.

As the heaviness left my vision, I slowly began to regain feeling to my body. I heard a velvety voice trying hard to reach me. I focused on what I recognized to be Edward's voice and slowly pulled myself fully from the blackened void that had held me mere seconds ago.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward's voice was panicked. I held onto that voice and found the strength to open my eyes. I stayed for a few moments just breathing and staring at the ceiling.

Finally, I started to sit up, only to have cooled hands push me back gently. "Keep laying down, love. Can you hear me?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I can hear you" I said as my eyes found his. Those topaz eyes that I love so much seemed to find relief in my voice but I could see the worry lacing them.

I began to sit up again, and this time Edward helped me to sit. "Ouch!" I exclaimed as I lay back down to remove the pressure from my spine.

The room came into complete focus and I could see the concern in everyone, including the pack even though Seth and Jacob looked the most concerned of them.

"What happened, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I told them exactly what happened in the vision-assuming it was such. Carlisle had a concentrated look on his face. Oh, what I would give to have Edward's gift at this moment.

In an instant, Carlisle was beside me. "Bella, may I look at your arms? I thought I saw something." He requested. I nodded and he pulled up my shirt sleeves. On both of my arms, directly where Phil had held me in the vision, were two large bruises in the shape of handprints. I looked at him concerned but he just kept his concentrated gaze on the bruises. He then looked at my spine though he didn't tell me what he found but it was enough to make Edward growl.

"What does this mean, Carlisle?" I asked. Even I could hear the worry in my voice.

"I believe your gift is strengthening. Apparently, you are now having realistic precognitive dreams. This means that you are bringing parts of your dreams out of your mind and manifest them into reality."

Edward placed his cool hands on my bruises, ever so lightly, and it felt good, just like an icepack. I sighed and relaxed into his touch.

After I assured everyone that I was fine, and I explained to them about the venom enhancing me, I told the pack of everything that relates to the nomads and me, including how one is my psychotic step-father. The same one of whom I keep having visions of him torturing me.

They informed me that the vampires had been circling Forks and La Push for a week but has never stepped over the boundaries. It seemed that they were just looking for holes in the defenses of the wolves.

Jacob kept looking at me, while Sam filled everyone in on what all the wolves have been doing to correct the problem, which caused Edward to growl at him each time. I could only imagine what was going through his mind.

Sam informed us that the wolves would be taking up shifts and the boundary line around La Push was temporarily erased so the Cullens could go back and forth. In doing so was the hope that the pack and the Cullens could work together to eliminate the threat quickly.

Starting tonight each shift would hold two vampires and one wolf that would search the surrounding areas up to fifty miles from Forks.

The pack left with Esme's promise of food for each team and for the rest to come by when they're hungry. She has really enjoyed cooking for me and we both know that she won't be much longer. She just thinks that it is because I choose to follow Edward into immortality, but I can't shake the feeling of my future getting relatively shorter.

I shook those thoughts from my mind as I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist. "Love, I am sorry for not telling you about the nomads. It has upset you, and for that I truly am deeply sorry." He finished by resting his chin on my shoulder, next to my ear.

I sighed and turned around. He held me around the waist as I held onto his arms. "I know that, Edward. I know that you would never intentionally upset me. Why did you do it though? Why weren't you just straightforward with me?"

"I know what he did to you. I saw it in your mother's mind and in your nightmares. I have seen visions of what he will do and it scares me, Bella. I do not accept that fate for you. I was certain I could change it before the path was set in motion. I figured that if I could destroy him, that he wouldn't be able to hurt you anymore. I didn't want you to have to worry about him at all. It seems that I have failed you in that." He said as he hung his head heavier on my shoulder. I knew Edward enough, with and without Jasper's projection, to know this was how he showed his shame and embarrassment without looking at me.

"I understand, Edward." His shock was apparent, even without looking at him so I continued. "I would have done the same for you. Just please do _not_ ever do that again. If we are going to be together, we need to be completely honest with one another."

"Yes, love. I promise from now on, I will be up front with you about everything. I truly am sorry, Bella." He said while nuzzling my neck.

I sighed at this action and nodded, "I know".

Edward took me up to our room and we stayed up there for the rest of the day just talking. We came back down as the first shift came in for supper. We were met with the vision of Emmett leaning over Seth, trying to intimidate him.

"Emmett, what do you think you're doing?" I said as I held in a laugh at how comical this looked.

"Oh, Bella-boo, you know, just surveying the menu" he said as he flashed Seth a razor-sharp smile.

If I didn't know how sweet Emmett really was, I would even be intimidated right now. I saw that Seth was cringing a little but trying to put on a brave front so I decided to help him out some. I walked up to Emmett and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! Bella, what was that for?" He asked while rubbing his head. I knew that I didn't really hurt him, but I appreciated his effort in making me feel like one of the family.

"Stop playing with the guests and grab them some food" I said.

"What do I look like, a waiter?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Instead of answering him right away, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a hot-pink apron that says 'Bite Me' on it. I walked back into the dining room and put it over Emmett's head. "Right about now, yes, I would say you do, Emmy-bear".

He grumbled as he walked into the kitchen which just left all of us bursting out laughing. He returned with three plates of food balancing on his arms. He set the plates down and walked into the living room to play video games in an attempt to reclaim his masculinity.

Edward pulled out my chair for me, so I kissed his cheek before sitting down. I heard growling again and looked over to see that Jacob was the second wolf on patrol tonight.

I looked at him and he shut up-giving me a sheepish smile. "Sorry" he said even though I could tell he wasn't sorry. I would have to ask Edward later what Jacob's problem was. Once I made this decision I heard Alice laughing from upstairs. I looked questioningly at Edward but he just smirked and shook his head.

I just shook my head and started eating. Esme is the queen of cooking and had my food finished quickly. Edward looked at me and started chuckling. "What? It was good!" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, sweetheart" Esme said as she popped her head around the corner of the kitchen.

"So who is the vamp in this supernatural team tonight?" I asked while turning my attention back to the group around the table.

"Oooo, pick me! Pick me!" Emmett ran into the dining room and started bouncing up and down. We all just looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Umm, Emmett, would you like to go?" Seth asked unsure of how to respond to Emmett's childish behavior.

"I thought you'd never ask, squirt" Emmett said while clapping him on the back. He hit Seth so hard that he knocked the air out of him. We all tried to contain our laughs but didn't succeed.

After a few moments, Seth started laughing as well. "You're not all that bad. And to think I was scared of the big bad vamp. Psh!"

"Oh, is that so?" Emmett asked.

"Hey, now now. Wait until you get on your patrol because the other patrol team is on their way here now. They are just down the drive." Edward chastised them but couldn't keep the smirk off of his face.

"C'mon kid, let's see if you can run with vampires!" Emmett boomed.

"Well, we're faster!" Seth said as he took off in front of Emmett.

We all started laughing as Jacob followed.

That kid is truly cool and I wouldn't mind having him around more often.

"Come, love. Let's go watch a movie." Edward whispered into my ear. I was fast asleep before the beginning credits finished rolling.

* * *

**So, do you forgive me for not updating? I will work on the next chapter, which is the Prom Chapter, soon. I will have the Prom night in two separate chapters since there will be so much happening.**

**Can you guess why Jacob growls every time Edward touches her?**

**Leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed this chapter.**


	27. Prom Night Part 1

**A/N: I just got back from Toronto, so please forgive me for not updating sooner. I really didn't have time to do it there. OOOO I loved Toronto, you should all visit there at least ONCE in a lifetime.**

*****This is the prom chapter part 1. There are a lot of lyrics in this chapter but it comes with the territory. If Bella is singing, then it is in **_**Bold Italics. **_

*****This chapter is dedicated to Ruby!**

***** Please read and review to let me know how you take the chapter. **

*****Disclaimer: I own nothing. All proper rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Stop changing your mind, Bella! You _are_ going and that is final!" Alice looked at me sternly before returning to my hair. She was in the process of curling it for the prom. She wasn't allowing me to see myself until she was finished so I was currently watching a movie to entertain since she's been already working over two hours on my hair alone.

"There we go!" Alice exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Why didn't you just use your super speed and finish in minutes instead of hours?" I asked as she began spraying my hair with hairspray.

"Where's the fun in that?" She looked astonished that I would even _suggest_ such a thing.

"How dare I suggest such a horrid thing!" I said sarcastically. I began getting twitchy again since we had been at this for hours and I just wanted to be done already.

"Jasper, can you please help Bella?" Alice called out in a normal tone.

All of a sudden, I felt a large wave of calm encircle me and began to instantly relax. I thanked him and he projected some amusement at me. It made me start giggling. I tried to show him my annoyance but of course I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I am glad that Peter and Char are meeting us at the dance later because I am sure Petey would not let me live down Jasper's teasing.

"Jasper! No fair with the mood control!" I said with a giggle.

He chuckled. "Sorry, Bella" He said from downstairs even though I could tell that he wasn't sorry in the least.

Alice left and came back in a moment later. I looked at her questiongly and she just motioned for me to go to the washroom. "The dress is in the bathroom. Be careful of your hair. Wait, should I help you get it on so you don't mess up the curls? Hmmm… I'll just come with you. Yes, that will work" Alice said as she began pushing me into the washroom.

"Alice! I think I am old enough to dress myself" I said sternly to show her that I would not be allowing her to see me in nothing but my underclothes.

She sighed exasperatedly and just nodded but not before she glared and warned me "If you mess up your hair, you have to deal with me!"

I didn't want to have her change her mind so I nodded and kept the victory smile off of my face as I turned around and headed into the washroom. I noticed that the mirror was covered in some kind of tint so I wasn't able to see into it. "Ha ha, Funny Alice" I mumbled which just caused her to laugh.

Ever so carefully, I put on the dress in order to not bring the wrath of the Pixie down on me for ruining my hair. I pulled the dress fully on and it fit perfectly. I couldn't see how I looked in it but I could see how nicely it fit though.

"Belllllllllllllaaaa" Alice whined, effectively pulling my focus back to her.

I grabbed my dirty clothes and headed back out to the bedroom. When I entered the room I saw that Alice had already changed and did her hair and makeup during the very short time that I was in the bathroom. Vampire Speed must be a very useful thing to have.

Alice was dressed in a simple short pink dress. It had some simple, yet elegant, embellishments on the bodice. The dress itself was simple, not something you would expect to see Alice in, but she pulled it off very well. On her, it made her look like a princess. I was almost expecting to see a tiara on her head but she hadn't worn one. Her normally spiky hair was in slight curls that framed her features and made her topaz eyes stand out even more than normal. The makeup that she put on also brought out her facial features. The smoky eyes made her eyes enchanting but not in an unnatural way, just a beautiful way.

"Wow, Alice, you look…stunning!" I said as I went to hug her. She returned the hug with a gentle squeeze.

"Wait until you see yourself, sis. You look beautiful, Bella." Alice said with sincerity. I highly doubted that I would look anything of beauty next to Rose and Alice but I just smiled anyways despite my doubt.

"Where's Rose?" I asked in an effort to take the attention away from me.

"She'll be here in two minutes. She's just finishing up her makeup. Here, sit on the bed while I grab your accessories and shoes" I nodded and sat down to wait for Alice. I have always hated people doing things for me, but I have learned that it is just what family does for one another. I do consider myself part of this family now, even though it has been an unusual experience. I am grateful for every moment of it, nonetheless.

"Someone called for moi?" Rose said as she entered the room. I turned to give her a smile and my mind went blank for a moment. Rose stood in the doorway with a gorgeous red dress on that complemented her alabaster skin beautifully. The dress was slit up one leg to show a perfectly toned leg from underneath. It was a high cut, but she looked fantastic in it. Her long blonde hair hung down around her shoulders in perfect ringlets. Her makeup was simple yet sophisticated and it enhanced her already gorgeous look.

"Wow…" was all I could say. I was nearly speechless. Rose is a walking goddess but to see her _try_ to be beautiful was a sight worth seeing. She nearly glowed with radiance. She had on silver sandals that wrapped around the lower part of her calf. The sliver in her shoes matched the silver embellishment on her chest. She paired everything off with silver and red jewelry. To top off her ensemble, Rose wore the Cullen Crest pendant around her neck.

Compared to the rest of us, Rose's crest was the largest of the family. Many would think it was because of her vain tendencies but I have noticed that she wears it proudly. She wears it for the world to distinguish her as part of this family. Something about Rose is that she is fiercely protective of her family and would do anything to protect them. It's such a contrast to her beauty but I think that is one reason why she is so beautiful-because of the love for her family.

"You look pretty wow yourself, Bella" Rose said with a genuine smile. On the outside, Rosalie appears to be a total ice queen but if she opens up to you, you can see how sweet of a person she really is. Nobody knows this, but I look up to Rose.

Alice brought me out of my thoughts by returning with the jewelry and shoes she wanted me to wear. I took one look at the shoes and broke out in hysterical laughter. She looked at me like I was crazy but I can assure you that she was the crazy one this time. "What's so funny, Bella?" She asked uncertainly.

"You, Alice" I said after my laughing subsided a little. "You actually expect me to wear _those_ shoes?" I asked.

She tilted her head and looked confused. "What's wrong with the shoes? The color matches your attire" She assured me.

"You're serious" I said incredulously. "Alice, I can't wear those shoes" I said softly, trying to keep the sudden sadness out of my voice. I will always be different no matter how I try not to be. It's funny how stupid things like this remind me of those differences.

Alice quickly gained understanding and smiled at me reassuringly before kneeling down to put them on me. "Alice…" I said softly, "I can't wear those with my brace and I can't wear them without it. Perhaps we should just find another pair" I explained.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you really think I would get you something you couldn't wear?" She asked cryptically. I raised a questioning eyebrow to her but she just shook her head and told me to be patient. Within a minute, Alice stood and held out her hand for me to take. I looked at her warily but she just nodded in reassurance.

I took a deep breath and stood up; making sure my brace was locked before I stood on it. She encouraged me to walk a little to make sure it felt okay. I did as she said since I trusted her and knew that she wouldn't let me get hurt.

Amazingly, the shoes felt wonderful. I have never actually walked in high heels like this and wasn't sure what Alice did to them but I turned and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you Alice! How did you do this though?" I asked gesturing to the shoe on my left foot.

She broke out into a huge smile. "You're more than welcome, Bella. I am happy to find you something that you approve of" she joked and winked at me. "I am a huge Jimmy Choo fan, especially his gladiator collection, so I had him make a custom pair that would work with your brace while still being safe _and_ fashionable!" She explained excitedly.

My eyes widened. "Custom?" She nodded. "Jimmy Choo?" She nodded with a huge smile. "Do I want to know how much they cost you?" She tried to keep a straight face as she shook her head but couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "Hmmm… okay then. Thank you, Alice. I mean really." I told her as I gave her another hug.

"Ready to see yourself, Bella?" Rose asked softly.

I looked at her and nodded. She smiled as she brought a full length mirror to me. As she turned it around so I could see myself in it, I gasped. My eyes widened and my mouth formed an 'O'. Staring back at me was someone I didn't even recognize. Alice actually made me look like I belonged as part of the Cullen family with all their heavenly beauty. I looked like I finally belonged beside Edward as his equal.

Rose came up behind me and put my earrings in while I continued to stare at myself like an idiot. I just couldn't believe that it was really me that I was looking at. Rose then handed me the elbow-length black gloves that went with the dress which I put on, followed by my own Cullen Jewelry and finally my engagement ring.

My dress was black with purple throughout it. The waist was accentuated by a large encircling purple fabric. From that the dress tied around my neck with a different textured purple fabric that was sparkly. It showed some of my cleavage but not enough to be considered inappropriate. The dress, just like Rose's, split up my right leg and showed off to the thigh but it was very sophisticated looking. The shoes Alice had me put on were black and matched the black of the dress and the gloves.

For the most part of my life, I have been different and never anything special. The Cullens have given me confidence, reassurance, love, family, and they've given me strength. They have helped to bring me back to life when for so long I had been only the shell of a person. The woman standing in the mirror, the woman I was staring at now, is a result of their love and support. She is strong, independent, and beautiful. Seeing myself right now has shown me that. It's shown me the woman I have become since I have known them all. They have saved me in more ways than just physical.

"It's okay Bella, no crying" Alice said softly beside me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She must have seen a vision of me crying and was trying to sooth me before it happened.

"Thank you Alice. I can't explain how much I appreciate all of this." I looked at her and smiled and said again "thank you" as I gave her a tight hug. I turned to Rose and held out my free arm. "C'mon Rose." I said as I invited her to join our hug. She smiled at me and embraced Alice and me at the same time. "Thank you, too, Rose." She just smiled and nodded in understanding.

"How about we go see if the guys were able to manage clothes, shall we?" Alice suggested and the three of us laughed as we walked out of the room and to see our men for the first time tonight. My stomach started to feel like a thousand butterflies were fluttering around at the thought of what Edward would look like. I am sure he would be stunning and I couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, could you _please_ try to control your emotions over there? You're like an Empathic Buffet right now. Chill brother, they're almost finished." Jasper reassured me while placing a calming hand on my shoulder. I felt his gift working but I was too nervous about seeing Bella to calm down too much.

In an attempt to calm my nerves, I walked over to the mirror for the twenty-second time this evening. Emmett saw me and started chuckling. "Dude, you're such a girl sometimes. You look fine, bro. Bella will love the threads."

I looked at him with a hopeful expression which just made him and Jasper burst out laughing. I scowled at them and turned my attention back to the mirror. Alice had me dressed in a classic black tuxedo but with a purple tie and matching pocket tissue. At first I was apprehensive about Alice's color choice but I learned long ago to not question her fashion decisions.

After making some minute changes with my hair and tie, I resumed my waiting position beside my brothers as we waited for our women to come to us. I heard them approaching as well as hearing Bella's heartbeat pick up. I could sense her nerves which mirrored my own.

It was odd how we could both be nervous about tonight but we were. We have both seen each other in every way possible yet here I was sure that I would be sweating if it were possible. I smiled at the reaction that Bella draws from me even when she is not in the same room as me.

Emmett's eyes were glued to the form of his wife as she descended the stairs, dressed in red. Like always, Rose was a beauty to behold. I have never felt anything other than sisterly affection for her but I can see one reason Emmett loves her beauty. Following Rose was Alice who was dressed in pink. I could read and sense Jasper's emotions shift once he saw Alice heading towards him. His eyes were fixated on her as if she was the only person in the world.

My attention was torn away from the happy couples when I heard Bella descending the stairs. I moved to the bottom of the stairs to await her. My eyes shot up expectantly as I reached the stairs.

It is a good thing that vampires don't need to breathe because in that moment, my breath caught as I gazed at my mate. Bella was dressed in a gorgeous purple and black dress. Her hair hung in perfect ringlets which accented her flawless ivory skin. I have always thought that my Bella was beautiful but right now, in this moment, in this dress, my Bella was breathtaking beyond words.

_You're welcome_ Alice giggled in her head. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the vision of my beloved in order to thank her properly but I knew that she could tell how appreciative I was for tonight. I definitely will be getting her something special. Alice showed me in her mind a dress that is coming out in the new fashion season so I decided to get it for her. I could hear her squeal of excitement in her mind. I smiled at the thought of making her happy. She definitely deserved it now.

"Bella…." I said as she approached the bottom of the stairs. That was my priceless greeting._ Good job Cullen_. I thought to myself. I was such a love struck fool at times.

"I love you, Edward" She told me with love shining so brightly in her eyes that I couldn't doubt that she does, in fact, love me very much.

"As I love you, my Angel" I told her with a quick kiss on her lips.

After a few more minutes of everyone ogling their partners and Esme taking quite a bit of pictures, we were off to the dance. Alice had been a part of the prom committee so I could only imagine what she managed to do with this year's prom and actually found myself hoping she made it special so Bella would remember it.

Bella and I took the Volvo while Alice and Jasper took her car with Rose and Emmett in her M3. I held onto Bella's hand as we pulled out of the garage and headed to the high school. I turned on the radio to have some background noise while we drove and after a few minutes, Bella's face lit up into a smile and she turned the music up a little before beginning to sing along with the radio.

**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep.**

'**Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare**

By the time she neared the chorus Bella had closed her eyes and raised her face upwards, clearly enjoying the song.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems**

Bella's voice filled the small space of the car with beauty even though the song was somewhat odd. I could always hear when Bella found something relatable in a song because she would give herself over to that song. I was now curious as to what of this song Bella could relate to.

'**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance**

I began to enjoy the amusement in Bella's voice. She was truly enjoying herself and a corny smile found its way onto my face.

**A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep**

As she sang the chorus, her voice found power which made it incredibly alluring.

**Leave my open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

**To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

**But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

Once the chorus started again, I began humming along with the tune. Bella looked at me and smiled while nodding her head in approval.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep**

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

Bella turned her attention back to me and once she noticed my attention was already on her, she began blushing. Oh how I adore her blush. I ran my finger down her blushing flesh and whispered "beautiful" as I gazed at the beauty of my Bella. She definitely was the most beautiful creature I have ever met-human or otherwise.

"You seem to enjoy that song, Love." I told her with an encouraging smile. She blushed and nodded her head, clearly somewhat embarrassed by her liking of the song.

"I know it seems like a childish song…" she began but I interrupted her before she could continue.

"No, Bella, I even enjoyed the song. I'll admit that the lyrics are a little odd but definitely not childish, Love. May I ask why you enjoy that particular song?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged and was quiet for a moment, seeming to contemplate her answer. "There were times…in the past where I kind of shut out the horrors of my world by imagining this fantasy world where everything was peaceful and easy. When I heard this song for the first time, it reminded me of that and it seemed exactly how that fantasy world was like…" She trailed off unsure and bit her bottom lip, awaiting my response.

I could tell that she worried what I would think to it and I couldn't help but chuckle. Bella looked at me a little hurt but I just kissed the back of her hand before calming her worries.

"You have such a fascinating mind, sweetheart". She started giggling while nodding her head in agreement.

We were just now pulling up to the parking lot as the rest of the family was getting out of their cars. Peter and Charlotte were also waiting for us as I opened Bella's door for her and helped her out of the car. With arms linked, Bella and I walked over to where our family was standing.

"Char, very beautiful" Bella said as she gazed at Charlotte's dress. She was wearing a white, silver, and black ruffled dress which clasped over one shoulder with a cloth rose of the same material as the dress. She wore matching white gloves in the same fashion as my Bella was doing. Her hair was piled in a large up-do more from her time than this decade but it suited her look very well. Char hugged Bella as a thanks for Bella's appreciation of her dress.

Looking around, each of us men, Peter included, wore the same fashion of tux sans the color of our ties which matched our mate's dress. We of course stood out from the crowd due to our nature but for once, I was happy to stand apart as Bella was finally by my side after a century of waiting for her. I finally had someone to stand out for.

Bella and I took another look at each other and I kissed her lightly on the lips before we made a move to head into the gym. It was somewhat hilarious to watch the humans move out of our way as we walked by them. I do not blame them though; we _are_ sort of intimidating since not only are there eight of us in our group but seven of them are vampires. I smiled as their thoughts gave away the unease of the ones trying to 'play it cool'. If only they knew truly how close to death they were right now.

Jasper sensed my amusement and Bella looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head at her and she turned her attention back to the doors we were now entering. She took a deep breath before she stepped over the threshold and gasped as she saw the inside of the gym.

Alice had done a fantastic job with the prom committee. The inside of the gym was transformed completely with decorations and props. Apparently, the theme of tonight was "A Night To Remember". I chuckled -how cliché.  
**  
**We made our way to where the tables were and I asked Bella if she would like something to drink to which she replied yes. I had to grab Bella a water from the concessions since some idiot decided to spike the punch. I glared at the culprit, seeing in his mind that it was indeed Justin Donnelly who did it. He caught my glare and quickly turned around and walked the other way.

I chuckled at his reaction and made my way back over to my Beloved. I handed her the water and she thanked me for it. I sat down beside her and grabbed her hand which was on the table. After interlacing our fingers, I turned to look into her eyes. She was stunning tonight. Bella is always beautiful but tonight, after Alice dolled her up, she looks breathtaking. I couldn't help myself as I leaned over and whispered how beautiful she looked into her ear. She blushed and looked away from me in shyness. God, how I love that blush. It's a sad thing that vampires cannot blush because I will terribly miss it once she becomes like me.

I cannot say that I am particularly thrilled at the idea of Bella becoming one of the undead but we have both realized that we cannot live without each other. We have resigned ourselves and our concerns in order to keep one another for all eternity.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight." Alice's voice broke me out of my reverie. "This is a special night for each of us and is one to be remembered and to make memories for. The prom committee has done their best to make this night memorable. We have some surprise guests as well as some performers that are among us every day. Forks High holds a lot of unheard talent which we will sample tonight. Also, the proceeds from tonight will go directly to the Port Angeles Children's Facility which will aid in their programs for ill children. I want to extend a welcome from everyone involved with tonight's event and I hope that we all enjoy ourselves!"

Alice bounced off of the stage as music began playing by the DJ. She made her way back to our table and sat on Jasper's lap as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Alice, you did an amazing job tonight! How did you pull off all this on our school budget?" Bella asked.

"I am just….talented" she told Bella with a smile. Bella knew better than to trust _that_ smile on our pixie so she raised her eyebrow in challenge to her answer. "Okay okay, well I may be talented _and_ have available funds" Alice admitted without shame.

"I should have known" Bella laughed.

The DJ played a few more songs before Alice bounded back up onto stage. The DJ gave her the microphone and she looked very excited but hid her thoughts from me behind listing all the famous designers she likes both past and present. I rolled my eyes at her while she just winked at my frustration at not hearing her true thoughts.

"Okay, okay, everyone. How are you enjoying your evening so far?" She asked with a smile. Everyone started cheering and applauding-loudest of all being Emmett. Rose smacked him on the back of the head and told him to shut up. We snickered at their exchange but turned our attention back to Alice.

"Great to hear! Earlier I mentioned special guests who will make appearances throughout the night. Here are a few of those guests. I just _know_ that you will love them!" The vampires couldn't help but laugh at her joke. "Here is FALL OUT BOY!"

At that moment, the curtains lifted off to the side to reveal an already set up stage, equipped with drums, amps, microphones, and the guys from the band Fall Out Boy. I am not a huge fan of them but definitely listen to them from time to time. I heard my Bella gasp when she saw them. Excitement shone in her eyes as she looked at the stage.

"Would you like to get closer, love?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded her head quickly and looked at me with a smile. I couldn't help but chuckled at her enthusiasm. We made our way through the forming crowd to the front, near the stage.

The music started as we took our place up front of the crowd.

**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**

Bella couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she started singing along with the band. Despite our close proximity to the speakers and the sound of the crowd, I could still hear my beautiful Bella's voice. I held her close to me as everyone made a circle and started dancing within that circle, with solos and duos.

**You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...**

After other's had taken their turns, Jasper and Emmett bounced into the middle and did what seemed to be a perfectly choreographed dance with one another. Nobody, save the Cullen clan and Peter and Char knew any different. We could see them whispering back and forth to one another in order to get the moves the same. We all chuckled at this but appeared to be just as intrigued by their "talent" as everyone else was that was watching them.

**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by**

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love**

Apparently nobody wanted to attempt dancing after the talented Cullen boys since they were all just looking around at each other. We heard Peter sigh and jumped into the circle while doing his own dance moves. I never would have taken Peter to be a break dancer but he really could break dance. It was fascinating to watch him move.

**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

Peter grabbed Charlotte's hand and pulled her in to dance with him. There was no hesitation on her part as they did a two person dance with one another while he held her to him. It seemed to be a dance mixed with many different decades' dance steps.

By the time the song was finished, the crowd was cheering loudly both for the Cullen's/Whitlock's dance steps as well as the band.

"Awesome moves you guys! Especially the girl. I didn't know anyone could move so well in a dress but you did chicka. Okay so y'all want another?" The lead singer asked. He was met with his answer in the form of very loud cheering.

The band began their song "Thanks for the Memories" while the crowed quieted down to listen. I held Bella's waist as we watched the band's performance. First, Bella began only moving her head to the sound of the beat but then began moving her upper body. I could tell that she was into it because she just leaned against me as I began to move our bodies together with the music. I was ecstatic, to say the least, that she was enjoying herself. Prom is important for every girl. Granted that she will have many more prom opportunities, this will officially be her first.

After the song finished, the band stopped playing. "Well, unfortunately, I think that is all for us right now. We'll be back on later though. You've been a great audience. Enjoy your prom!" The lead guitarist said before they made their way off the back of the stage.

Bella turned around in my arms and looked at me. "Mr. Cullen?" She began with a raised eyebrow.

I innocently responded, "Yes Mrs. soon-to-be-Masen?"

"Is it just coincidence that _Forks_ was able to get Fall Out Boy for their high school prom?"

I chuckled, "not entirely, love". I kissed her forehead to placate her and pulled her further into me while "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry was playing. She looked up at me with widened eyes.

"Edward… I can't dance" she told me with sadness in her eyes which she tried to cover up but couldn't quite accomplish.

"But I can, love. It's all in the leading" I told her with her favorite crooked smile.

"But Edwa-"

I cut her off with determined look. "Love, you can and _will_ dance with me. Trust me, Bella. I would never do anything to hurt you" I told her with honesty ringing true in my words.

She smiled and nodded her head. I held her around the waist and hand in hand as I danced slowly with her. After a few steps, she looked up at me and kissed me lightly on the lips and I could read her gratitude through Jasper's mind. I smiled down at her as we continued to move around the dance floor.

After the song was over, another slow song started so I continued dancing with Bella. I could see the enjoyment in her face as she began giggling a little. I held her on my feet while we danced around the crowd.

Soon, a few fast paced songs came on and then once they were over, Bella and I made our way back over to the table where Alice and Jasper were sitting. The rest of the bunch was currently dancing on the dance floor. The crowd watched them as they maneuvered their way around the dance floor as if professional dancers.

_You might want to get back out on in the crowd_. Alice advised. I looked at her questioningly. She giggled mentally and explained. _Lauren and Jessica are about to come in. They will say a few things to Bella but will definitely be put in their place._

"Are you sure that's best Alice? Why don't we just avoid it?" I asked her hoping that nobody would disrupt Bella's night.

She sighed exasperatedly and then thought to me, _Have I ever steered you wrong, Edward? Trust me, this is for the best._

I just nodded because it was true; she has never given me bad advice before. If she says it's for the best then it is. Never bet against Alice.

"Love how about we start back out towards the dance floor?" I suggested.

"Sure" She said with a smile-most likely anticipating more dancing. Alice better be right about this or else I will destroy her entire Summer wardrobe because _nobody_ is to ruin this for Bella.

_I haven't bought my summer wardrobe yet, but as an apology I will accept the new Jimmy Choo line with every single pair he is putting out. _Alice thought to me. I just chuckled and gave her the "as if" look.

Bella and I made our way out to the dance floor just as a slow song started so I asked Bella if she would mind dancing with me again. She eagerly replied so I held her on my feet like we had done before. I was just about to start dancing when I felt a tap at my shoulder. Without even turning around I knew it was Jessica Stanley and I knew that she wanted to dance. I felt like slapping her but instead I remained calm.

I turned around and gave a slight glare as I harshly said "what do you want?" She was put off by my tone but took a deep breath before she continued.

"Would you like to dance? I'm sure we'd have fun" she attempted to flirt with me which was the stupidest thing she could have done. The minute that the words were out of Jessica's mouth, Bella turned around quickly from behind my back to come face to face with Jessica.

"Did you just attempt to flirt with my _fiancée_ in front of me?" Bella asked in a near hiss.

Jessica took a step back from the glare that Bella aimed at her. "…I…" She stuttered out before taking a deep breath and gaining a defiant posture. "I just thought he might enjoy a dance partner that could actually dance" Jessica said with a calmer voice than her inner voice.

My chest started to rumble but Bella just put a hand on my forearm to calm me but otherwise didn't remove her attention from Jessica. Every vampire could see that Bella's stance was definitely one of defense and it made me wonder if she learned that from us or was it the venom changing her instincts. I would have to ask Carlisle about this later.

Bella glared at her for three more seconds before she chuckled a little darkly. "_Doll_" She spat, "I highly doubt that _you_ could handle him. Why don't you take your ugly ass blue dress and go jump all over Mike? Hell, anyone really, but just _stay away from the Cullens!_" Bella all but snarled at the last bit.

Jessica jumped a little at Bella's tone of voice and nodded while backing away from us. Bella then turned to Lauren and asked, "Do you have anything you would like to ask, _Lauren_?" Lauren shook her head and both her and Jessica left.

I swung Bella back around into my arms as my lips crashed to hers. Once we broke apart I voiced my thoughts to her. "Jealous, love?" I teased her.

"No" she laughed "just irritated. She needed to be taught her place and that certainly is not around you or any of the family" She said as she leaned into my chest.

Okay so Alice was right. Of course she was, she always is. The Cullen family motto: Never Bet Against Alice. It looks like I owe her the new shoe line that she was talking about.

_Thank you!_ Alice shrieked in my mind. I chuckled and just shook my head when Bella looked at me inquisitively.

"Now we will get to the talent that is among us. First up I would like you to welcome Angela Webber!" The DJ announced from his place by the records.

I was not the only one who was a little curious about Angela's voice. She is always such a quiet girl who keeps to herself. She and Bella have become friends but she is still a little apprehensive about the rest of us. The girl does her best to be polite to the Cullen Clan but I can read how her instincts tell her to steer away from us.

Angela looked lovely in her dress. It was a two-toned blue/green dress. It was simple yet looked great on her. She took a stool from the side of the stage and placed it in front of the microphone and sat on it while adjusting the stand in front of her. She looked at the DJ and nodded. He began playing the music.

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears**_

Angela's once timid and shy exterior was erased as she sang with grace and a very beautiful voice.

_**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**_

Bella began singing along, almost absent-mindedly. It was very low and could only be heard with my vampire hearing. Her head was leaning on my shoulder and staring the other direction, looking away from me.

_**Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Bella stopped singing for this part but continued to dance with me. We were slow in our motions and she was holding onto me tightly. I am assuming it was for comfort or to keep her grounded. Either way it made me realize that my Bella is broken. That bastard has hurt her more than anyone of us knew. Bella puts up a good front and doesn't show when she's in pain either emotionally or physically. Even though we know the basics of what Bella has been through, she never shows it. _  
_  
**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
**_**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Without warning I smelt the saltiness of tears coming from my beloved. I was about to take Bella back to the table when Jasper spoke mentally to me, _Edward, I know that you feel protective of her right now but she needs this. She puts on a good show but she's still hurting all the time. She has to work through it and let it come out before it eats at her. Just let her know you're there for her but let her get this out._

I took his advice and held Bella closer while kissing her head in comfort. _**  
**_  
**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
**_**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me**

The crowd erupted in applause and I wasn't the only one shocked at Angela's voice. She could be an instant star if she pursued it. Angela gave a smile before she exited the stage, into the arms of Ben Cheney. I am glad that those two got together because they both have caring ways and minds. They are perfect for one another.

I was pulled away from the happy couple when I heard Emmett scream _Yeaaaaah_ in his mind. I couldn't stop the laugh from coming when I heard what his excitement was over. I figured that this would be entertaining so I suggested that Bella come with me over to the group. She cocked her head in question but followed without hesitation. Once we broke through the crowd, Bella doubled over laughing as she saw Emmett dancing to 'Boom Boom Pow'.

**Yo, I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got the that rock and roll  
That future flow**

**That digital spit  
Next level visual shit  
I got that boom boom pow  
How the beat bang, boom boom pow**

**I like that boom boom pow**

Nobody could contain their laughter once Emmett started singing in a girl's voice. It sounded oddly professionally a woman too. Hmmm… perhaps I will have to have Carlisle give him a talk on gender issues.  
**  
Them chickens jackin' my style  
They try copy my swagger  
I'm on that next shit now**_  
_  
**I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom, boom, boom  
That future boom, boom, boom  
Let me get it now**

We all started singing the chorus and even Jasper and Peter started following Emmett's dance moves. Others were crowding around them now in order to watch. The three of them danced through the entire song, completely entertaining the crowd without meaning to.

When the song ended, the crowd erupted in applause and Emmett, being the goofball that he is, decided to take an exaggerated bow for the audience. Some were still clapping when the song changed.

**Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand, make me throw my hands  
In the ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer**

Emmett whispered to Jasper that they had to dance to this song and pulled Peter along with them as they all three entered the circle.

**Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand, make me throw my hands  
In the ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer**

Emmett and Peter backed out of the circle and left Jasper to a solo dance. Jasper was by far the best fighter out of all of us and it could be seen in his moves. The crowd that was forming just simply saw a good dancer but every vampire, even Bella, saw the predatory moves he was using. Jasper was an amazing and skilled fighter and this was just a somewhat much tamed demonstration of such moves.

**Hey this is my jam  
Yall don't understand  
I'll make you understand  
What's pumpin in my CD player (player)  
Party all night like yayer (yayer)  
Shawty got a hand in the ayer (ayer)  
Make me want to take it dayer**

**Then I go, here I go, here is my song  
DJ bring it back come in my zone  
I get paid for them couple bonez  
The next wop until the early morn  
I need that crunk when I'm up in tha club  
Even my when my chevy pull up on them dubs  
Give me that drop yellow waist like a drug**

Jasper backed out of the circle and Peter took his place. Peter was almost a good of fighter as Jasper, due to his background in the Southern Vampire Wars. I was unsurprised at his dancing technique. I would venture to say that he is the second best fighter among us. This comforted me for some reason I was unsure of just yet.

**Lil mama hot and she might show me love  
O hot damn  
Celebrate to tha A.M  
I love it so much it got me sayin**

**Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand, make me throw my hands  
In the ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer**

**Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand, make me throw my hands  
In the ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer**

_C'mon, Edward, your turn. _Peter said to me mentally.

As if knowing what I was thinking, Bella looked up to me and nodded her head toward the group. I kissed her head before I took Peter's place in the circle. This type of music wasn't my cup of tea but I definitely knew how to dance to it. Thanks to our vampire minds, we are able to learn dances the first time we see them. I decided to show off a bit of my skills for my Bella so I winked at her as I began.

**Hey Heyy I might just start the wave  
Like I'm at a ball game do my thang  
Hands up high I got money in tha bank  
I'm so fly 747 pain  
Rock it no stop it how I got my name  
Baby keep poppin you might get tha fame  
Walk tha red carpet wont see you the same  
I get tha stuntin forget my name  
Start with me  
Ride with me  
Represent tha city vibe with me  
Make me throw it up ma timid in tha club  
Go ahead throw it up gotta wonder  
How much to show enough to stare(stare)  
I'm hood so it's really unfair (unfair)  
Shorty go ahead and get bare(bare)  
We aint gonna treat our city like the mayor (mayor)**

I nodded at Emmett for him to join me-an offer he eagerly accepted. We began an almost choreographed dance while we matched our dance moves. He saw the moves I was using earlier so he just repeated them from earlier. 

**Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand, make me throw my hands  
In the ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer**

**Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Yall don't understand, make me throw my hands  
In the ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer**

When we were done, I hurried back to my Beloved's side. She greeted me with a passionate kiss. "How did you learn to dance like _that_?" Bella asked intrigued once we broke apart from each other.

I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Love, I can dance to _anything_" I said smugly. She saw the smirk on my face and slapped me playfully.

"That was certainly entertaining dancing, guys" The DJ said in appreciation of our little show. "Next we have another young lady to serenade us. Bella Swan, will you please join me?" He asked and Bella gasped and looked at me. I was just as surprised by this information as she was so I looked at Alice who quickly plastered an angelic smile on her face. Bella gave her a menacing glare that clearly said 'you better be glad you don't sleep'.

"It will be fine, I _know_ it." She winked at Bella. "Oh and it's 'Hero' by Mariah Carey" Alice said unashamed of this little surprise. Bella looked up at me nervously and sighed so I kissed her in encouragement.

Bella stepped up to the microphone and stool that Angela had used and sat down as the music began. She hummed right before she began to sing and the voice of my beloved sounded. I was enchanted by the very sound of it.

**There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are**

**There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away**

Bella's eyes closed and I could hear her voice strengthen. I could tell that this song meant something special to her. It wasn't hard to understand why, given the meanings expressed through the words.  
**  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive**

Bella opened her eyes to look at me while she sang. I could see the emotions in her eyes so I didn't have to feel them through Jasper to know what she was feeling inside. This song pretty much describes Bella's life. She had no one else to rely on and had to save herself. Her circumstances made her strong and brave. She's a survivor- we can all see that about her. 

**So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**

**It's a long road  
And you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold**

**You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear**

By the time she got back to the chorus, Bella's emotions were palpable through her voice. It's strange to hear such a beautiful voice with so much power to it. The emotion only adds to its beauty though.  
**  
Oh ho, Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away, hey yea**

**Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time, you find the way, hey**

**Then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive**

I could smell the subtle tear running down Bella's cheek but she showed no indication that she was crying. Her voice stayed steady and strong. 

**So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you**

**That a hero lies in you  
Mmm, that a hero lies in you**

Everything was silent for a moment while Bella's voice hung in the air. Everyone, even Jessica and Lauren, were moved by her song. There was so much power in Bella's voice that it would be hard for anyone _not_ to be moved by it.

The entire gym erupted in applause as Bella got off the stool and made her way from the stage. Blush covered her cheeks but she had a huge smile plastered on her face. I was grateful to Alice for arranging Bella's performance.

After the song ended the DJ played "A New Day Has Come", which I didn't hesitate to dance with Bella on. My mother taught me the waltz so now I am teaching Bella. She caught on fairly quickly and soon we were doing a Viennese Waltz around the gym in graceful circles, accompanied by the rest of the Cullen Clan which now included Peter and Charlotte. Everyone, except us, left the dance floor while we were dancing to give us all room to waltz.

Bella looked up at me nervously as I grabbed her waist gently with one arm to lift her slightly off the floor. She had been standing on my feet up until this point. I smiled down at her reassuringly and she stared back with utter trust. I picked her up slightly off the floor and luckily her dress covered her feet to the floor or it might be hard to explain that I was carrying her around with such ease.

We turned in circle after circle, at a fairly quick human pace. Bella's smile grew wide as I dipped her gently. She came up out of the dip with a smile that melted my heart. I could see the happiness and joy behind that smile and it made me feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have been the one to put it there.

"Trust me" I said to her.

"I always have" She replied back to me. And it is true, she always has.

We turned in another circle but as we came out of that circle, I lifted her into the air. I heard her beautiful laugh as I turned her around in the air. Everyone watched as Bella floated in the air on my arms. After a few turns, I slowly brought her back down to the floor, well slightly off of the floor that is. Her bright smile met one of my own.

My siblings were dancing in the same manner as Bella and I were. Every person in the room had their eyes transfixed on the couples dancing. Nobody had ever seen dancing like this. This is what we call real dancing, not the hip hop stuff of today's dance floors.

As the song was ending, I dipped Bella once more and held her there for a few moments before I brought her slowly back up to me. She ran her hands along my arms to behind my neck and we slowed our movements with the song. She was breathless by the time the song ended and I was ecstatic that she had so much fun. Bella is a beauty to behold when she dances. She looks like an angel-another reason why she is my little Angel.

After the song ended, I took Bella back to the table for a break. I grabbed her some water on the way and we sat down at the table with the rest of the group.

"You sound beautiful singing, Bella, and look even better dancing. You looked so graceful" Rosalie told her while everyone else agreed with her. Bella blushed and looked down.

"Thank you, Rose" She replied shyly. I know that Bella hates the spotlight but a compliment coming from Rosalie was like double the attention than a normal compliment would be. After learning about Bella's past, Rosalie warmed up to Bella and I am thankful for that or else it would be very uncomfortable at the house still.

I held Bella's hand while she and Alice were deep in conversation. The DJ had already played a few songs while we were sitting here but I hated to tear Bella away from conversation so I could dance with her more. I love to dance and to share that with Bella is a great experience. It is my new favorite activity.

Our attention was both turned to the DJ when he announced that Jasper was the next performer. We looked back at Jasper and he just shrugged nonchalantly. He made his way up to the front and took the microphone from the DJ. He smiled at Alice before beginning.

**He's a stranger to some and a vision to none  
He can never get enough, get enough of the one  
For a fortune, he'd quit but it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins on his face is a map of the world  
A map of the world, on his face is a map of the world  
A map of the world**

We have all heard Jasper sing so we weren't as surprised like the rest when a beautiful and strong voice came from him. Around the humans he is always shy and uneasy because of his gift but when he sings, he has a voice unlike anyone has ever heard. Some would think that it was his gift if they didn't know better. 

**From yesterday, it's coming  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't wanna read the message here**

**On a mountain he sits, not of gold, but of sin  
Through the blood, he can learn see the life that it turn  
From council of one he'll decide when he's done  
With the innocent on his face is a map of the world  
A map of the world, on his face is a map of the world  
A map of the world**

**From yesterday, it's coming  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't wanna read the message  
He doesn't wanna read the message  
He doesn't wanna read the message here**

He was slightly projecting while he was singing but it wasn't enough to alert any of the humans to his gift. Everyone who was unaware would just assume his voice held power instead of his body holding a special ability. 

**On his face is a map of the world**

**From yesterday, it's coming  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't wanna read the message here**

**From yesterday, from yesterday  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday, from yesterday  
But he doesn't wanna read the message  
He doesn't wanna read the message  
He doesn't wanna read the message here**

Once he was done, he quickly made his way back to the table. Alice greeted him by jumping into his arms. He caught her and laughed at her energy.

"Bella…" a girl's voice brought our attention away from the couple. Bella looked up and smiled at the girl who the voice belonged to.

"Ruby! You look great tonight! Are you here with anyone?" Bella asked as she hugged her.

Ruby smiled at Bella's enthusiasm. "Thank you. You look fantastic Bella, I love your dress. Umm, yeah, I'm here with Jeremy from Science."

"That's great, I am happy for you. He seems like a good guy" Bella smiled which Ruby returned with one of her own.

"Thank you, Bella. Hey, I was wondering… do you know the song 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, indeed I do." Bella nodded her head.

"Well, I am supposed to perform it next and I was wondering if you would mind singing with me? I was awed with your voice and would love the chance to sing with you." I could tell how Ruby really was awed by my Bella's voice so I kissed her head in encouragement.

"Sure, I'd love to." Bella said with a smile. I could tell she was a little freaked by singing in front of a crowd, again, but she would be happy to do it for Ruby. She and Ruby have become friends. Bella kissed me before they headed up to the stage just as the DJ was announcing Ruby as the next to sing. He handed Bella an extra microphone and they took their spots as the music began.

**After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made that much stronger**

**Well I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff  
Time is up, 'cause I've had enough**

**You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm**

**After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**

**'Cause if it wasn't for all  
That you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you**

_**'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

__I saw something change in Bella's eyes as she was singing the chorus which so far was the only part that Bella sang and she sang it alone.

_**Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

It doesn't take a mind reader to figure out who Bella was thinking about while she sang. From Jasper's talent I saw that Bella was feeling determined and defiant while she was singing her part.  
**  
Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in on a good thing  
Before I'd realized your game**

**I heard you're going 'round  
Playin' the victim now  
But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave**

**After all of the fights and the lies  
Guess you're wanting to hurt me  
But that won't work anymore  
**_**No more, uh uh, it's over**_

Ruby's voice was strong and skilled. Bella told me that she plays the guitar but I didn't realize she had a voice to match her talent.  
**  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you**

Ruby walked over to Bella and high-fived her as Bella began singing.

_**'Cause it  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
**_**  
How could this man I thought I know  
**_**Turn out to be unjust so cruel?  
**_**Could only see the good in you  
**_**Pretended not to see the truth  
**_**  
You tried to hide your lies  
Disguise yourself through  
Living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me**

**I am a fighter  
**_**(I'm a fighter)  
**_**I ain't gonna stop  
**_**(I ain't gonna stop)  
**_**There is no turning back  
I've had enough**

_**Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

**Thought I would forget  
**_**But I, I remember  
**_**Yes I remember  
**_**I'll remember  
**_**  
Thought I would forget  
**_**But I remember  
**_**Yes I remember  
**_**I'll remember  
**_**  
**_**Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter.**_

Their duo was well loved by the crowd and we watched as the two hugged before they exited the stage. Bella came over to me and I picked her up and twirled her around before planting a kiss on her lips. The prom was almost over with only another hour to go so I figured that it was a good time to show Bella the special surprise of the night.

"Love, would you like to get out of here? I have something special for you." I whispered into her ear. I felt the shiver that went down her spine and smiled at her reaction to me. She looked up at me and nodded. We said goodbye to the family and headed out to the car. I held her door open while she got in and kissed her hand before I closed the door.

Within a second, I was over in the driver's seat and starting the car. I held her hand while I drove and played some soft music during the ride. It was a short distance to the trail which led to our meadow.

We parked at the beginning of the trail and I held onto Bella as I ran through the night. "Please close your eyes, Bella." She as I asked while she snuggled close to my chest and inhaled my scent. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Within minutes, we were in the meadow. "Open your eyes, Love" I told her.

Bella opened her eyes and gasped. Upon my request, Esme came up to the meadow during the prom and placed candles and lanterns throughout the meadow to illuminate it from the dark. She then placed a portable stereo and blanket in the center of the field.

Bella's eyes began to water as she took in the sight. "Edward… it's beautiful!" she said as a few tears escaped her eyes. I kissed the top of her head as I led her over to the stereo. I pushed play on remote and a song I wrote on the piano began to play.

"May I have this dance Miss?" I asked her.

She nodded her head so I drew her closer to me-one hand on her waist and one holding her hand. I lifted her back onto my feet and began slowly dancing with her. The song was slow and sweet so I held her close to me as we moved. She kept her gaze on me and I kept mine on her. Neither of us paid attention to anything but each other. The song ended and another one of my compositions began.

"I love you, Bella" I told her as I kissed her head. She sighed contentedly and I could see her smile.

"I love you too, Edward." She told me as she leaned up to kiss me on the lips. I leaned down to meet her lips but in an instant she was gone. I blinked and looked around but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Bella? BELLA!" I screamed. There is no way that she could have moved that quickly. I kept calling her name frantically. After ten seconds, when it was apparent that she was no longer in the meadow, I began trying to find her scent. I ran off into the woods but I couldn't catch her scent anywhere. It's like she just vanished. I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Edward?" Alice asked surprised.

"Alice, I can't find her!" I half yelled in my panic.

"Who can't you find?" She asked clueless. Apparently she hadn't seen what happened or else she would not only know who I meant or be freaking out on her own.

"Bella! I can't find her. Please tell me where she is Alice." I begged her for an answer.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Alice asked as her voice rose to an even higher pitch than it normally is in.

"We were dancing and the next thing I knew, she was gone. Alice, I can't find a scent and I can't hear her heartbeat. She just disappeared!" I told her and I am sure that if I could be crying, I would be at this moment.

"We're on our way" is the last thing I heard before the line went dead.

* * *

**So, part two will be up soon, I hope. **

**I know that this chapter had a lot of songs but it is the Prom after all. **

**List of Songs: **

**Fireflies- Owl City  
Dance Dance- Fall Out Boy**

**My Immortal- Evanescence**

**In the Ayre- Flo Rider**

**Hero- Mariah Carey**

**From Yesterday- 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Fighter- Christina Aguilera**

**OOO… Who is going to go see Eclipse when it premieres? All of you seen the new clips and all? What was your favorite? I'm not Team Jacob, but the pack scene was HILLARIOUS. "I hope Bella calls" "I hope Bella doesn't call" "Maybe I should call Bella." "Maybe I should call Bella and hang up" … Definitely had me in stitches! I can't wait to see the action in this movie. It will be AWESOME!**

**Thoughts? Please Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you think of the upcoming movie!**


	28. Prom Night Part 2

*****A/N: I want to thank you for all of your support with this story. I know that I promised this to be in two parts but as I was writing it, I realized that it will definitely have to be more than that.**

*****On the end A/N, I explained more about Bella's abilities and her and Edward's connection. Please take a look with those if you are a little confused about the two subjects. Also, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me. **

***** This chapter is dedicated to Sisterspsychic for her correct assumption :)**

***** Please Read and Review so I know how you are taking the story. **

***** Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. All proper rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously…**_

_"We were dancing and the next thing I knew, she was gone. Alice, I can't find a scent and I can't hear her heartbeat. She just disappeared!" I told her and I am sure that if I could be crying, I would be at this moment._

_"We're on our way" is the last thing I heard before the line went dead._

_

* * *

_

_**EPOV**_

Not even ten seconds have gone by since Alice hung up after my frantic call to her and I am officially freaking out. Trying to gain control of my emotions, I began pacing the length of the meadow at vampire speed. Where did Bella go? How could she just _disappear_ like that? It isn't possible. I groaned in frustration and pulled my fingers through my already much messed up hair.

_Edward, we'll be there in eight seconds_. Alice's silent message sent me a little hope. If _anyone_ could find Bella, it would be our family. We are talented and wise. We had skilled fighters and useful abilities. .. With that resolution in my heart, I looked expectantly up at my family as they crashed through the opening to the meadow. They looked around as if expecting Bella to be right here with me. I sighed and made my way over to them. I had to keep a clear head if I was going to be of any use.

"Jasper?" I asked, knowing he would understand my plea. He nodded and laid a calming hand on my shoulder for a few moments before my body calmed under his special persuasion.

"What happened?" He asked me as he looked around the meadow once more for his best friend.

"We left the dance because I wanted to show her the surprise here in the meadow. I had Esme set it up especially for Bella. We got here and were dancing as I bent down to kiss her when she just disappeared. I searched for her around the field. I called her name, and nothing. It was as if she just vanished into thin air!" I nearly cried out in my frustration.

"You picked up no scent?" He asked me as he nodded to Peter. I saw in his mind that he was having Peter do a sweep of the surroundings to try and catch something-anything.

Peter reappeared by us within a minute. "Nothing." Peter looked perplexed. "Bella's scent starts here but ends here as well. She wasn't taken off anywhere into the woods from what I could tell. This makes no sense. None of this makes sense." He said as he began pacing, much like I had been doing right before they arrived, but kept pacing a shorter distance than I had. His mind was trying to sort through the information and find some reason behind it.

"Carlisle and Esme will be here in one minute and fifty-three seconds" Alice said absentmindedly. She was searching Bella's future for a clue to what happened or what was going to happen. She was currently only seeing a purple tint on black, though when looking into Bella's future. It wasn't the disappearing that she got when the werewolves were involved and it also meant that Bella was still alive wherever she was. That gave me a moment of comfort until my mind began thinking of all the possible things that could be happening to my Beloved.

Vampires can't technically get a headache, but I am sure I am close to breaking that characteristic. Everyone's thoughts, concerns, worries, and wonders about my Bella are starting to hurt my head. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I waited for Carlisle and Esme to join us. We needed everyone's help if we were going to figure out what happened and how to handle it.

Esme broke through the woods first followed closely by Carlisle. I never had noticed until now that Esme was a faster runner than Carlisle. Both parents looked franticly around and I could have sworn Esme's heart broke when she didn't see Bella among us. In her mind it confirmed for her that this was really happening to her daughter. What _this_ is, she is not sure. She just knows that something is wrong with our Bella.

"Son" Carlisle said to get everyone's attention. _Edward, what is going on? Alice called while she was running from the dance and told me that Bella needed us all and to meet everyone here. _

I looked at the rest of my family for help because I didn't know how well I could explain about my mate's vanishing act again without losing the battle with my emotions that Jasper was desperately trying to control.

Emmett took control and filled Carlisle and Esme in on what happened. I heard Esme gasp as Emmett explained that my Bella just seemed to disappear and we had no idea what happened. Carlisle joined the group of pacers which currently included me, Jasper, Peter, and Alice.

Alice's gasp pulled me out of my frantic thoughts as she was pulled into a vision that showed Bella in a basement. In the vision, everything was dark but apparently Bella wasn't alone. We could hear the whimpering of a girl off to her side. The last thing we saw before the vision faded out was the basement door opening, and lining shining down to illuminate my Bella who lay unconscious in a pool of blood.

As the vision ended, I roared the most threatening sound I could. Nobody but Alice knew why I roared so they slowly backed away from my warning. It wasn't directed at any of them but they didn't know that. All they knew was that I sent out a warning sound to which their instincts gave them a flee response.

I felt Jasper's influence trying to work on me and I stepped out of my defensive crouch to take a few deep breaths. I hadn't meant that warning for my family and they realized that once they took in my calmed stance. Still hesitantly, they walked back over to me but kept a slight distance away from me. I understood their wariness and their instincts so I just let it be.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked me as he fought his instincts and came to stand next to me with a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Alice…" I took a deep breath before continuing. "Alice had a vision of Bella. She was in a basement-unconscious and in a pool of blood. She wasn't alone either. There seemed to be a girl in distress beside her." I explained as I heard distinct growling from each vampire in the meadow. Each of us has become attached and loyal to Bella is one form or another. She was Carlisle and Esme's daughter, Jasper's best friend and confidante, Emmett, Alice, and Rose's sister, Peter and Charlotte's friend, and most of all-_my_ mate. Bella has become important to each of us and we would do what it took to get her back.

"There has to be something that we're missing" Jasper growled out in frustration.

"We've been over this entire meadow and the woods. There are no scent and nothing traceable. There is literally _nothing_" I said.

Again I heard his growl as he ran his hand through his hair-a habit he picked up from years of living with me. His mind was going a million miles a minute so I was unable to grab any specific and relevant thoughts from him.

All of a sudden he stopped. He stared at the ground for three seconds before his face lit with a smile. He looked at me with hope shining in his eyes. "Traceable" he said.

I looked at him utterly confused. I had no idea what he was talking about and I nearly snarled at that stupid ass smile he had on his face. How dare he smile at a time like this! He felt my hostility and sent me apologetic waves mixed with calm ones.

"Sorry, Edward" He apologized and I nodded my head in return.

"What did you mean by traceable?" I asked him as everyone gathered closer to find out what Jasper figured out.

"Remember the dagger?" He asked more rhetorically than anything so I just nodded-curious to see where he was headed with this. "It just showed up at the exact moment and the exact place it was needed in order for Bella to cut herself on it. There was no way that any of us put it there… it just appeared." He explained as I thought back to the incident. It did just kind of "appear" there. We still hadn't figured out how it got there but apparently Jasper finally has.

"Then tonight, Bella just disappears into thin air." He said and I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at his stating the obvious. I nodded for him to continue. "There was nothing left behind at all. There is nothing to track Bella with." Again with the obvious.

"You're a friggen' genius, Jazzy my boy!" Peter exclaimed with a bright smile as he clapped Jasper on the back.

"What am I missing?" I asked utterly confused.

Jasper began pacing again but I could see the hope starting to work its way through his mind. "During our time with Maria, she happened upon a rare talent that she added to her army. She found a young girl by the name of Emma. Emma was fifteen when she was turned by Maria but her power was very strong once she was one of us. Emma was what we called a Tracer. Her ability was very useful and unique to Maria's cause. She was able to move herself around-tracing-undetected. She could disappear in one place only to reappear in another as if teleporting herself. She never left behind any scent so she could come and go places as she pleased without fear of being tracked by the opposing vampire armies."

He could still feel my confusion so he decided to elaborate some. "Emma could move around the outskirts of time and space. Imagine this reality as a drawing. There are infinite details that go in to make up that drawing. She could decide which details to use and which to "trace" around-effectively creating her own paths with her ability."

"So the two events are connected?" Alice asked.

"I believe so" Jasper said quietly while looking at his distraught wife. "It would explain how the dagger got there and how Bella vanished tonight."

"It was Maria's dagger so Maria is the one who took Bells?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure." Jasper replied as his face fell some. "I don't see why Maria would feel the need to go through all of this for a human. She has power, territory, and a food source. I don't see any reason why Maria would need Bella. I don't even see how Maria would _know_ about Bella."

"Phil" I said, barely holding in the growl that was building deep in my chest.

"Phil is working with Maria?" Rose asked confused.

"Bella's visions have been showing Phil torturing her." I said with a grimace.

"After our first encounter with them, Alice's vision _did_ show them heading south" Esme pointed out.

"It is possible that they could have run into Maria while in the South. She is very active down there and controls most of the southern territories. I don't know what they would have to offer her but whatever it was, it must have been important to Maria in order to get her to help them. She doesn't do anything unless it benefits her in the end" Jasper said as his mind tried to play out different scenarios that could help him figure out her role in this. If anyone knew Maria, it is Jasper.

"Alice" jasper said as he went to stand in front of his wife. "Try looking for the Nomads, please". She looked at him curiously but closed her eyes and concentrated nonetheless. After a few moments she shook her head and opened her eyes.

"Nothing. It's just like earlier when I tried to look for Bella's future. All I see is the purplish-black wall thing. It's like something is blocking me from seeing them or Bella." She said as worry for her friend seeped into her voice.

Jasper thought for a moment and asked her to look into the family's future. She did as he asked and her eyes shot open after she saw a vision that seemed to take place during a full moon, two days from now. In the vision, the family was stalking quietly through the woods towards a house. There were four guards around the house and we could hear the muffled and pain-filled cries of my Beloved Bella. She was screaming out in agony. As we continued advancing, we heard Phil's maniacal laugh rise above her cries. Peter and Charlotte took the guards to the right as we took the left ones. Just as I was about to enter the house to save Bella, the vision disappeared.

"Is it the only way?" I asked Alice. She looked ahead again and saw an unacceptable vision where we didn't find Bella in time and found her dead instead of alive.

"It's all we have" She told me with pained eyes.

I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket and dialed a number I never thought I would use.

"Hello?" The voice sounded rough with sleep.

"Jacob, we need your help"

* * *

_**BPOV**_

As my awareness came back to me, I realized that something definitely was going on. One moment, I am leaning up to kiss Edward, and the next I feel like I am being sucked through a tube. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but black. The air was freezing and I was sitting on what felt like a cement floor.

Where am I? Looking around, I realized that I was immersed in darkness. I mean a black so black that I couldn't even see my hand not even an inch from my face.

A whimpering brings me out of my reverie and focuses me on the current situation. It was no use to try and distinguish another presence through sight so I did the only thing I could and called out to the person. There was no answer so I tried again. Again there was no answer.

In an effort to figure out what was going on, I began to feel around me in the dark. I didn't want to risk falling so I crawled around instead. From my search, I was no closer to the answers than I was before. All I felt was the cement floor and stairs that appeared to lead upwards.

I was about to make my way up the stairs until voices from above drifted down to me.

"Why do you have _two?" _ A female voice asked. "I thought the deal was for one. If the others find out about her, they will come after us. Now you have another girl on top of that! Did you think of that? I don't understand your obsession with her, she's just an insignificant little pest!"

"I do not need to explain my actions to you. But if you _must_ know, the second is for you, my pet." A male's voice said. Something about that voice unnerved me and sent a wave of fear through me. The male's voice seemed so familiar, but I couldn't quite figure out why.

The voices moved farther away then and I breathed a sigh of relief. I had a very bad feeling about the situation I currently found myself in and whoever those two who were just speaking are is not helping my anxiety.

"Uggggh" the person beside me moaned and I could tell that they were waking up.

"Hello…" I asked hesitantly. I still didn't know if this person was a threat or not.

"Bella, is that you?" I recognized Ruby's voice even though it was groggy with confusion and her just waking up.

"Ruby?" I asked somewhat relieved.

"Bella! Oh my god! What's going on?" She asked frantically. Thanks to my supped up hearing, I could hear her heart rate increase and knew that she needed to calm down.

"I'm not sure, Ruby. What's the last thing that you remember?" I asked as I scooted closer to her voice. Soon, we were sitting side by side and holding onto one another in a hug that put Emmy-bear to shame.

"Ummm… I was waiting in the car for Jeremy after the dance. He had to take his sister's keys to her before he could take me home. I heard a noise behind me and when I turned around, I came face to face with a young girl." She paused so I squeezed her arm gently in a gesture for her to continue.

"I asked what she wanted and she replied, "Too bad for you but Boss says that you really should be more careful of who your friends are. Since you have the bad luck of being friends with her, you have to suffer the consequences." Before I could ask her what she meant, I fell unconscious. The next thing I knew, I woke up here." Ruby explained as her voice cracked from the obvious fear of the unknown situation she was in now.

I took in what she said and tried to decipher the one girl's words. Suddenly something occurred to me. "Ruby, what did this girl look like?"

She thought for a moment before responding. "She looked to be younger than us, maybe around 15 or so. She had long black hair and very pale skin."

I could feel the blood drain from my face. "Did she have red eyes?" I whispered in fear of the answer I already knew.

"Yeah she did. They were very bright red. How did you know?" She asked with her voice pitching a little at the end.

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself before I began to panic. That would be the worst thing that I could do right about now.

"Bella…" She trailed off, awaiting an answer. What could I tell her? 'Oh don't worry, we're being held by blood-sucking creatures of the night who want to torture us slowly and drain us dry'. Yeah that would go smoothly.

"I… Ruby, do you trust me?" I asked, needing her to if we want to even _imagine_ making it out of here alive.

"Of course I do, Bella" She replied with conviction.

"We are in a lot of trouble. The people, whoever they are, that have us here are very dangerous. I need you to trust me and listen to whatever I say, now matter how ridiculous it sounds. Okay?" I listened for any prying ears but I heard no on inside the house. Knowing of vampire's sensitive hearing, I moved my mouth next to Ruby's ear and spoke softly in an attempt to keep our conversation private.

"Can you hear me?" I whispered and continued when she nodded. "Okay, first of all, if you need to say something to me, I need you to whisper it just a little louder than a breath. I will hear it because I have… sensitive hearing. Okay?" Again she nodded.

"Try not to move around or make noises unless absolutely necessary. If someone comes down here, try your best to remain calm and keep your heart rate even. Do not speak unless spoken to and please avoid direct eye contact. Don't make any quick movements. This is _the most important_ rule though, do _not_ cut yourself and if you do bleed somehow, stop the bleeding as best you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes" she whispered like I had told her to. I hugged her to reassure her that I was here beside her for this no matter what happens

"Good, I will try my best to figure out a plan. I want you to try as well. Can you do that please?" I asked, not in an attempt for escape, but in an attempt to keep her mind off of the fear at hand. She nodded and I embraced her in another hug.

Ruby was here because of me apparently so I will do everything I can to protect her. Ruby _will_ make it out of here alive, with or without me, I am not sure, but she will survive. With this resolution, I began to plot and plan.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"What do you leeches mean that Bella was taken?" Jacob growled out. He showed up with Sam, Seth, and nine other pack members after my phone call to him. Apparently, the pack has grown in size over the past week. In reaction to the nomads' presence, the La Push pack now includes two twin females, Raven and Rashelle, as well as Benjamin and little Jason. The twins are thirteen whereas Benjamin is ten and Jason is only eight years old.

The nomads' reappearance triggered the change in these four, way too young, new werewolves. They are the youngest that the tribe has ever had and they are rightfully terrified with their new responsibilities. I thought that Seth was too young for all this at the age of fourteen but I can't even begin to fathom an eight year old dealing with this highly dangerous supernatural world these kids have become a part of for the rest of their lives.

I felt very reluctant to ask for their help but Bella's safety overruled any unease I was feeling towards their unfair involvement. Even if we do indeed need their help, I will still do whatever I can to protect them.

"Damn Leeches!" Jacob muttered under his breath which just made us all roll our eyes. He then turned his attention towards me and pointed an accusing finger at me. "You know, this would have _never_ happened if you wouldn't have brought her into your cryptastic world!"

I growled at his accusation but he didn't even flinch away from my warning sound.

_Looks like you're losing your touch, man. _Emmett teased me mentally. I refrained from rolling my eyes at him and turned my attention back to Jacob.

"Well, _mutt_, in case you didn't already know, Bella was part of our world long before we even met. And while we are on the subject of blame, why didn't _you_ ever save her?" I asked through clenched teeth. We wouldn't be in this damn mess if they had done their 'protectors of humans' job and stopped that psycho before he could go and get all vamped up and steal my precious Bella away from me.

"What do you mean?" He asked me confused.

I stopped my pacing to gauge his thoughts. "You really didn't know?" I asked a little in disbelief. "The one who has Bella now, tortured her for years." I didn't acknowledge Jacob's growl and continued. "I guess she did forget to mention that when she told you about her step-father."

"If I would have known…" He trailed off.

"How did you _not_ know? I mean, wasn't she supposed to be like family to you? Did you just abandon her?" My anger was beginning to get the best of me and so I welcomed Jasper's calming influence.

He grimaced. "Yeah, when we were kids, she was like my sister and she was my best friend. Once Charlie died, though, my dad banned me from anything Bella-related. I never saw her after Charlie passed." He sounded upset over that and I suppose, if the situations were reversed, I would feel the same as he.

"Why did he do that?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged. "Dunno. He just said that Renee's new boyfriend was no good." I could see the regret in his eyes and his mind for abandoning Bella like he did. Despite my natural instincts, I walked over to him and clasped his shoulder in silent support.

"So what do we do now?" Charlotte asked.

We all turned to Jasper for directions. He is a natural born leader and is best equipped to lead a situation such as ours.

"I think that first off, we all need to head back to the mansion to load up on money, ID's, and clothes. After that we will split in teams.

"Team one, I want four wolves so Sam, you can decide who is on that one. Team one will remain near forks searching La Push and the surrounding forests.

"Team two; I want three wolves, Rose, and Emmett. You will sweep Forks to Port Angeles with a fifty mile perimeter.

"Team three will consist of Esme, Sam, Alice, Carlisle, and another wolf who will sweep to Seattle with a fifty mile perimeter.

"Finally team four will be me, Edward, Peter, Char, Jacob, and Seth. We will start heading south. Alice saw a possibility that our team being the first team to find Bella, but that doesn't mean that it's set in stone. If you find _anything_, I want you to call all the teams to inform them as well. Keep the phones on silent. The phones that we will give you have been customed to vibrate but make no noise while doing so. Please be careful and be aware of the dangers at all times. We are dealing with many unknown variables but what we _do_ know is that Bella needs us and we _will_ find her."

We left the meadow on a mission. As I ran towards the mansion, I couldn't help but allow the anxiety over Bella's disappearance to consume me. I noticed Jasper try to push calm onto me, but I was too worried about my Bella to calm down with his synthetic emotions. Vampires are able to process multiple things at once. I used to see it as useful but now I just find it angering. The many scenarios playing in my mind about my Beloved is leaving me feeling helpless.

"Son," Carlisle's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Since we are not sure of the events which will lead to us finding Bella, I want each team equipped with a first-aid kit and basic medical supplies just in case she is wounded." I nodded as I grabbed the kit he was holding out to me. "Son… there is a possibility… you might have…" Carlisle is not one to stutter so it instantly set me on edge. He took a deep breath to ground himself before he continued. "I just think that we must be ready for anything."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I know, Carlisle. Bella and I have discussed her change in the past. We have both agreed to it so I will not hesitate if this is what will be required. I just hope, however, that we find her before biting her becomes our only option. None of us were allowed to choose how or when we became vampires but I hope Bella will be given that opportunity."

He gave me a reassuring smile and put his hand on my shoulder. "We just need to have faith, son" he told me comfortingly. In those seven words, a new hope began flaring inside of me. I wouldn't fail Bella, I couldn't fail her.

I nodded at him and we both left to rejoin the groups convened downstairs. Esme quickly made sure each team had everything that they would need. When she was done, each team was equipped with ten thousand dollars for emergency travel and provisions, the custom cell phones, extra clothes, passports and various proper ID cards, as well as food for the teams that included wolves. Carlisle also gave each team the medical kits which were equipped with anything he thought might be needed for whatever condition the teams found Bella in. He wanted to hope for the best but be prepared for the worst.

With one final look around, we all headed in our own directions. Our team took Carlisle's Mercedes and my Volvo because the extra tint on the windshields would be needed while driving south.

After a while of driving in silence, I decided to break the quiet of the car. "Where are we heading to first?" I asked Jasper who was driving the Volvo since I am sure I would break the car in my state of mind.

"Maria's main camp is thirty minutes from the Texas border." He said with emotion in his eyes that I couldn't understand. He was keeping his thoughts from me in order to give me reassurance and I appreciated this from him. It was very considerate of him since I knew he was just as worried for Bella as I was.

Besides me, I believe that Jasper cares for her the most. Of course it is not in an intimate way, but a protective way. He sees her as his best friend and I am certain that he will be right along beside me while I dance around the burning pyre of whoever took our Bella from us.

"Do you think we'll find Maria there?" I asked hopeful that our mission would be easy and quick.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I am hoping that we will. Maria is like the Volturi in a lot of ways. She will send others to do her dirty work and fight her battles while she remains hidden away in her safe haven. She doesn't like to personally get involved in her wars and usually stays behind at a base camp, in whichever region of the south they are in at the time, and strategize and plan from there."

I could tell he was worried about something so I asked him what was on his mind, since he still inconveniently had it blocked from me.

"It's just that if Maria is involved, this will be a more difficult plan that we had originally thought."

"How so?" I asked confused.

He sighed. "Maria is skilled in combat and can defend herself. The good thing is that she taught me everything that she knows so I can deal with her on my own. The problem, however, will be the fact that she will have very talented and skilled bodyguards with her. She may be cocky and arrogant, but she knows how to strategize like no other. It's her gift of sorts. She plans very well. She can make a plan for anything that could possibly happen, as if she can see in her mind what the possible outcomes would be and she is able to strategize from there."

"Do you think she has Bella there?" I asked while dread seeped into me. My Bella would not last long around newborns. Granted that her blood doesn't call like a normal human's does, she is still human and can be injured. Newborns are volatile and strong. They don't think before they act.

"Calm down, Edward. Panic is not going to help anything. And no, I don't think that she will be held there. Maria doesn't really allow her side projects to mingle with her army work. If she is helping Phil then she would have him and Bella stowed away somewhere else."

My face fell at his words. "Then why are we wasting time to find Maria if Bella won't be there?" I asked with a little more edge to my voice than I had initially intended to use.

Jasper rolled his eyes and pointed to his head. Ohh… If I could blush I am sure I would be as red as a fire engine. Maria most likely does not know anything about my ability so if we can find her, I can pull it from her mind as Jasper asks her leading questions.

I grinned brightly at Jasper. "You're a genius, Jazz!"

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, "we'll find her. Don't worry bro".

_Don't worry Bella. We're coming_. I thought as we pulled up to a gas station to get more gas for our cars.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

Ruby and I sat in silence side by side. She was still slightly shaking so I was trying my best to keep her warm. I noticed the cold wasn't bothering me as much as it was bothering Ruby so I assumed the venom was helping with that as well.

All I can say is that hopefully the venom will help me to survive this, whatever it is, so I can see my Edward again. Oh how I miss him. I know it hasn't been long since I have seen him, but I want him to be here holding me and whispering words of comfort in my ear. He would hold me in his arms as he carried me home and held me while I told him how much I love him-over and over again.

But, unfortunately, he is not here. In a way, he not being here is a relief to me because I could not live with myself if he got hurt while trying to protect me. I still feel extremely guilty about what happened with the wolves, even though he doesn't blame me in the least.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a shooting pain in my bad leg. I know that I can't do anything about the pain but grin and bear it or so to speak. I try to focus my mind on a plan and it seems to help forget the pain a little. I can't believe that this whole situation is my fault. Perhaps it would have been better if my near death experiences had just killed me by now. Then nobody would be in danger because of me.

As if on cue, I heard a door opening on the top of the stairs. Light filtered into the room from the door above the stairs. I could see the silhouette of someone but I could not make out even if it was a he or a she. Whoever it was, walked down the steps slowly, without closing the door behind them. They took their time walking down the stairs as if to build the anticipation.

By now, the building anticipation was nearly killing me. I had a gut instinct that said this person was a threat. As the person got closer, I fought my fight or flight instinct and stayed nearly perfectly still. I felt Ruby stiffen beside me and knew that she was aware that we had an unwanted visitor now. I squeezed her hand in what I am hoping was a comforting gesture. She returned the squeeze and I knew that she trusted me enough to get her out of this situation alive. That is exactly what I will do.

I heard a male's voice laughing as the person got closer. I recognized it as the voice from upstairs before when the woman was with him.

I could feel my adrenaline start to pump throughout my body and tried to will my body to remain calm and not call out to this person who was obviously a vampire. I knew for a fact he could smell the rising fear coursing through me and I also realized that it wasn't a good idea to show fear right now.

"Ah, my dearest _Isabella_" He sneered at me.

I looked up, despite telling Ruby to avoid eye contact, and I felt my heart stop. Of all the people who could take me, it just had to be my psychotic step-father turned vampire. My heart dropped at the realization that with a single flick of his wrist, Phil could end my life.

"Ah, poor poor _Isabella_. Whatever could make you so sad, little one?" He asked rhetorically with an evil sneer on his face. I may not be able to fend him off but I can surely keep my dignity intact.

I looked at him with all the hate I could muster and I saw his emotions shift slightly in his eyes. For a second I saw doubt flash through his eyes. Perhaps he hasn't realized that I am not the weak little creature he left to die. Granted I am still human and comparatively weaker than him but I am still stronger than I used to be and I will stand on my last step to prove it to him. He can take away my life but he will _not_ make me submit to him.

He growled and it was like slow motion as he grabbed my arm and pulled me from the ground. He flung me into the staircase. I felt something crack in my back but I remained as silent as I could despite the excruciating pain I felt from my apparent back injury.

I quickly realized that this was what my visions had been about. This entire time, I was seeing what he would do to me. Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to see how the vision would end, but I had a feeling that it wasn't good.

I lay on the floor, holding myself together as he walks over and towers above me. His red eyes glower into mine but I remain with the glare I gave him before. It is taking nearly all of my energy to be able to refrain from screaming, not to mention trying to keep up a painless façade.

"What, you aren't a screamer anymore, _Isabella_?" He laughed darkly.

"Screw You!" I hissed out through clenched teeth. I saw Ruby staring at me with helplessness encasing her. She wants to help me but she remembers what I told her to do and thankfully she trusts me enough to stay still. I could see the indecision flash in her eyes and knew that she's not sure what to do. I give her a small nod to tell her that she stay there and let me handle this. She nods back and stays where she is.

"Now, Now, is that any way to speak to your father?" He asked mockingly.

"You are _not_ my father. You are a monster." I hissed again.

Trying to control the pain in my back was getting increasingly harder but I couldn't let him see that. I have no idea what to do but I do know that unless someone saves us, we are going to die by his hands. It is moments like this that make me wish the old vampire legends were true so I would only require a stake through the heart to kill him. Unfortunately though, those legends are false and I am not strong enough to kill him myself.

He is beside me in an instant and has his hand around my neck, effectively choking me. He was pressing so tightly that it was beginning to get harder and harder to breathe.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" He growled at me.

I glared back at him with every ounce of hate within me and I pushed him as hard as I could and it was hard enough to knock him back some and away from my neck. He looked at me in shock for a moment before he regained his indifferent façade.

"Well, Well. It seems that young _Isabella_ has changed some. You are not a vampire, yet you smell like one. On top of that, I smell a male's scent all over you. Why would that be?" He asked through clenched teeth.

I refused to give into his demands and kept silent. After a few moments, he came back to me and threw me against the wall on the opposite side of the room. "I asked you a question, _Isabella_" He sneered my name like he always does.

"It is none of your concern" I told him with defiance oozing from every pore in my body as I crumpled to the floor.

"_Isabella_, what did I tell you before that you could never escape? I will _always_ find you, my dear. You are _mine-_ Nobody else's. " He grinned evilly and I could feel a little bit of fear kick in. He didn't seem to notice or not want me to know that he noticed. Either way, perhaps the venom has increased my no scent thing.

As if to prove his misplaced morbid claim on me, he came over to where I was currently sprawled on the floor, trying to control the pain. He knelt beside me and put one of his hands, lightly, on my hair and stroked my head as if I was some kind of pet to him. I guess he probably does in fact see me as his pet.

"You know,Isabella, if you had just been a good girl like I taught you to, then I wouldn't have to be rough with you." He cooed to me as he continued to stroke my hair. I tried to recoil from his touch but the pain in my back prevented it. His tone was soft but mocking at the same time. It was the same tone he would always use with me when he tried to 'teach' me to behave 'properly'. That was just his excuse to do as he wished with me.

"How un-thoughtful of me." I remarked sarcastically though I knew I should just keep quiet.

He raised an eyebrow to me and slapped me across the face just as Tanya had before. I felt a few bones break but thankfully my hardened skin stood up against the force he used.

"See what you made me do?" He chuckled. I fought against rolling my eyes at him because I knew it would not be a good idea. "Oh, well, I guess I will just have to keep you around to teach you manners again." He said as he looked my body up and down. I was still in my prom dress and the way I was laying down, the slit on the side, rode up and you could see my thigh.

"You know my dear; you are quite different than I remember. Granted most of my human life is a blur, I do remember you with remarkable clarity." He grabbed my chin in his hand as he examined my face as if looking for something.

"I remember every single thing I did to you" he said as he ran a cold finger down my cheek. "I remember every time you screamed" he said as he ran a finger over my lips. "And I definitely remember every time I took you. Your struggles made it all the more entertaining." He chuckled as if he found genuine humor in hurting me.

I tried to turn my face away from him, but his grip on my chin prevented that. "Do _not_ turn away from me _Isabella!" _ He growled at me.

I turned my glare back to him. I couldn't find it in myself to do what he wanted without a fight. My fight or flight instinct seems to be stronger right now. It knows that I can't escape so it's urging me to fight no matter the consequences. I wish I could just listen to it and fight Phil but I knew that I had to be smart about this and take my time to formulate a good plan before I react to my instincts.

He put more pressure on my chin which caused the broken bones in my cheek to break some more. I tried to keep in the pain but I knew he noticed my wince and whimper. He smirked and stood up. As he was about to start up the stairs, he turned to me with a wicked grin on his face. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I will be back later. It's dinner time." He turned and flitted up the stairs.

Once he was gone, I dropped the painless façade and crumpled back to the floor in the fetus position. For some reason, the curvature of the position, took pressure off of the injury in my spine. I laid my injured cheek on the cold cement to keep cold on it, like an icepack. It didn't work as well as an icepack but it relieved some of the pain.

I remembered that Ruby was here as well and looked over to her. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me. After a few moments she blinked and looked at me with curiosity and fear in her eyes and whispered, "Vampires?"

* * *

**A/N: Here was the second part to the Prom Night chapter. I originally intended this part of the story to only be two parts but as I continued writing, the chapter got longer and longer. I apologize for promising only 2 parts but I hope you won't mind that this will be more than 2. **

*****What did you think? Please Review and tell me what you liked or disliked about it. **

***** I wanted to clarify something. In case anyone hasn't made the connection yet, Phil **_**is**_** James. In the next encounter with Bella, I will explain it better and show you how they are the same person. **

***** Another thing I wanted to explain more is Bella's abilities. She has the gift of self-preservation. It started out with just a shield and no scent to her blood. Once venom found its way into her system via Edward, her ability started to strengthen. When she came in proximity to a gift that could aid her self-preservation gift, she sort of inherited it to an extent. For example, she started having visions like Alice but only in her dreams. The visions are subjective and **_**only**_** occur if they involve something in the future that could threaten her. The venom enhanced her physically as well with the hardened skin, the better sight, the increased strength. **

***** Also, Edward's and Bella's connection has nothing to do with her ability. They are twin flames, similar to soul mates but drastically more powerful. They can feel each other's emotions, can sometimes speak through telepathy, among other things. Since Bella is still human and he is a vampire, their connection isn't as strong as it would be if she were a vampire or he a human. If she is changed, then the connection will be very powerful.**

***** I am sorry for not putting the pictures to the prom online but my connection wouldn't allow me to. I will try while I update this one but if I can't then I will later. **

***** I have decided that I **_**will**_** do a sequel to this story. I haven't thought a title yet, but I will definitely let you know once I figure it out. **


	29. Finding Bella

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! I have had this chapter done since a few hours after I put the last one up, but my dang connection wouldn't allow me to post it *sad face*.**

***** This chapter is dedicated to all of you for being so wonderful and patient with me while I have been writing this. It is my first fanfiction and I have really enjoyed writing it. I will be starting on the sequel soon, I just have to finish figuring out exactly how I want to go about it. Don't worry, it will be a reasonable wait…lol. **

***** Please read and review. I love hearing how you are taking the story. If you are confused about **_**anything**_** please just let me know. **

***** Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related and I hate that fact. Shoot if I was Stephenie M. I would be stoked!**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously….**_

_I remembered that Ruby was here as well and looked over to her. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me. After a few moments she blinked and looked at me with curiosity and fear in her eyes and whispered, "Vampires?"_

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

I looked at Ruby with widened eyes. How do I explain all of this to her? Humans aren't even supposed to know. If the Volturi found out about a human knowing then it would not be good. God only knows what they will do once they find out about me. I have had visions of them but I am hoping to find a way to change those visions. Neither of them ends well.

"You heard that?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes, was he being serious?" She asked curiously.

"Umm… yeah, he was." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, forgetting about the injury to my back. I hissed in pain and shut my eyes tightly until the pain faded some.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked worried.

I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes. "I'm fine" I told her even though we both knew it was a lie. She looked at me sternly. "Okay, so perhaps when he threw me into the stairs, something cracked in my back." I tried to sound nonchalant but I didn't pull it off well. Ruby got up and quietly made her way to me. She sat down next to me.

"I need to look at it, Bella. May I undo the back of your dress?"

"I suppose" I sighed as she began unzipping the back of my dress. Her gasp didn't sound all too encouraging. "Bad, eh?" I asked imagining what my back looked like.

"It seems that you have a cracked vertebra. You're lucky that it didn't move any farther into the spine or you probably would be paralyzed instead of just in pain. Try to lay still and curl into the fetal position again." She told me as she zipped the dress back up.

"You sound like a doctor" I joked.

Through the light that filtered down from the open door at the top of the stairs, I could see her blush. "No, not yet anyways. My father is one, though."

"What kind of doctor is he?" I asked to keep her attention on something other than our situation.

"He's a neurosurgeon in Port Angeles." I could hear the pride in her voice as she spoke of her father. She must really be close to him.

"So he taught you about medicine then?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did. He also let me intern at the hospital he works for. I spent the past three summers there with the different fields of medicine, learning all that I could." She said sheepishly.

"You must have enjoyed it if you want to pursue medicine" I commented.

"Definitely! I love the thought of helping people. I can't wait until I can do just that." She said with a broad smile.

"I think you will do great with it" I told her sincerely.

She blushed and a silence followed. I could tell that she was deep in thought so I left her to her thoughts. A minute later, she looked back up at me with a curious gaze. I sighed internally because I was certain of what was going on in her mind right now despite not being a mind-reader.

"Who was that…_vampire_?" She whispered.

I couldn't look at her while I told her about Phil so I turned my gaze to the concrete floor before I began. "He's my _step-father_." I couldn't help but spit his relation to me.

"Your mother married a vampire?" She asked incredulously.

I laughed humorlessly. "No, she married him while he was still human. He only recently became a vampire. He never acted kindly to me and would torture me in every way imaginable. I presume that is why I am here right now, actually. He's always had a twisted obsession with me." I told her as the shame flooded my system.

"Oh, Bella…" she said softly while resting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I lived with him for years until one day he left me for dead. Luckily, someone alerted the authorities and I was found and taken to the hospital. Carlisle was the doctor on call and he saved my life. After I healed some, Carlisle asked me if I wanted to come live with his family. I've been with them ever since" I said as a smile spread across my face at the thought of my true family.

"Carlisle… Dr. Cullen?" She asked. I nodded and she seemed to think about something for a moment. "Where was your mother?"

I chuckled again without humor. "My mother was with her husband. I lived with her and her husband. She knew about everything that went on in that house. She didn't care though."

"_What?_ " Ruby shrieked but remembered to keep her voice down as she did it. "How could any mother know her own child was hurting and being abused like that and do _nothing?_" She asked rhetorically. I just shrugged a little, even though it moved my spine and I winced.

"Stay still, Bella. You don't want to injure your back any further." She told me in a soft tone that held authority. I just nodded and laid my head down on my arms.

Ruby was silent for several minutes while she was lost in her thoughts. My curiosity got the best of me and I asked, "What are you thinking?" This is what Edward had always asked me since he couldn't see into my mind the way he did with others. I had to fight down the pang of sadness that came with realizing that there is a good chance that I would never see my Edward again.

Ruby looked at me with a look in her eyes that told me she wanted the truth to whatever she was about to talk about. "The Cullens are vampires, aren't they?" She asked me. I am sure I looked as visibly shocked as I felt. How did she make the connection?

"Why do you think that?" I asked, while trying to avoid giving my family's secret away.

"They are all very pale just like the man who came down, they are inhumanly gorgeous, they never eat during lunch but just pick at their food, and their movements always seem controlled and calculated."

"You are quite perceptive, Ruby" I sighed.

"It's true?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"If I answer that, you cannot tell a soul, Ruby. You don't know the very grave consequences that come with that knowledge." I warned her and I even heard the seriousness in my voice.

"I will never tell a soul. I trust you, Bella. You have to trust me as well." She begged me.

I heard the honesty in her voice so I confirmed her thoughts. "Yes, they are. The new students, Peter and Charlotte, are as well. They are currently living with us."

"What about you?" She asked curiously. "Are you a vampire as well?"

I laughed this time with humor. "No. I am simply human" I assured her.

"So how do you live with them if they are vampires?" Her questions reminded me a little bit of Seth's questions.

"They are vegetarians of sorts. They survive on the blood of animals and refrain from drinking from humans. The one who was in here, Phil, is a human-drinker. He kills his human victims. I am assuming the rest of the vampires around here are also human-drinkers." I said as I bit my lip.

"Human-drinkers equal red eyes?" She asked with pure curiosity now. I was surprised at her reaction to be honest. I thought she'd either deny everything I told her or she would freak out but she's calm about it. How odd.

I looked at her shocked. "How did you guess that?" I asked.

"Well, the Cullens all have that gold color to their eyes most of the time but Phil and the girl in the car both had red eyes. You said that the Cullens drink from animals and Phil drinks from humans. I just put two and two together" she said with a smile.

"Wow, no wonder you're AP everything as a junior." I chuckled.

"I try" she smirked.

I saw Ruby yawn and realized that we should be sleeping while we can. "Hey, why don't you try to sleep some?" I suggested.

She looked at me slightly panicked. "It's okay, Ruby, I'll stand guard, or so to speak. I promise to wake you up the moment anything happens." I assured her.

She looked at me slightly unsure of herself. I could guess that she didn't know if it rude for her to sleep instead of me. I decided to ease her conscious. "I'm not tired. Please rest".

"Okay." She said as she crawled up next to me and lay down in front of me. Within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Okay we'll be to the stop in five minutes." I said to Edward as well as the rest of the team that were listening in by phone. "I want just Edward and me to go in. I am going to ask Maria leading questions and Edward will pick Phil's location from her mind. I want the rest of the team to stay at the stop. Edward and I will run from there to Maria's camp."

"Jazz, I don't think that's such a good idea. Perhaps we should all go. There is strength in numbers." Peter said with worry in his voice.

"I know, Peter, but we don't really have a choice. If something goes wrong in there, we need you guys to continue looking for Bella. Peter, you know some of Maria's hideouts. If something happens start searching every one of those hideouts."

I could hear him sigh. "Yeah, okay. You aren't called the God of War for nothing, I suppose." He chuckled to lighten the mood some.

"That's the spirit" I chuckle. "Okay, we're pulling up on the stop so I guess I'll see you guys later." I said as cheerfully as I could. I just couldn't stop the worry of knowing how aggressive and dangerous Maria's army is. Even the bodyguards she keeps are dangerous. I just hope everything will go smoothly.

"Don't worry, Jazz. We'll get in and get out." Edward tried to reassure me. I gave him a small smile and got out of the car.

I took off running and Edward was right behind me. Normally he is a faster runner than I am but he knew I needed to lead this time.

We ran four miles before I could see the opening to the camp. I crouched behind a rock and watched for sign of movement. Edward crouched beside me and began scanning the thoughts inside.

_Hear anything?_ I thought to Edward.

"Nothing about Bella but there are two guards on the outside of the entrance and approximately ten throughout the rest of the camp. There also appears to be eighteen newborns."

_Do you know where Maria is?_ I asked mentally.

"Someone is talking to her right now. I can see the conversation through his mind-eye. They are in a large room that is filled with antiques and stone walls."

_I know where that is. Follow me. _Thankfully, this was the last camp that I was in with Maria so I knew exactly where that room is.

We stayed out of the sight of the guards as we made our way to the side wall of the compound.

_It will be easier to take these guards and enter this way than to try and find another way in. We were here right before I left her army. The newborns are kept at the other entrance. _

He nodded his head in understanding and I focused on the guards that were just around the corner of the wall. I pushed the largest waves of lethargy that I could onto them. I know that it wouldn't make them sleep but it would definitely disorient them enough to sneak by.

Once they were disoriented enough, Edward and I carefully made our way by them. It appeared that they didn't even see us go by. This will definitely work in our favor. We both kept our senses alert and I made our way to the room that Maria was in.

We saw the male leave the room where Maria was so we waited until he was fully out of sight to make our way to the room. To keep up appearances so that she wouldn't alert anyone of our presence, I knocked on the door as if I were one of her lackeys who needed to speak with her.

"Come in" she said distractedly. Oh it hasn't been nearly long enough since I heard that voice last. I could feel disgust and anger start to bubble but quickly squashed it down.

_Follow my lead_. Edward nodded his head and I opened the door.

Maria didn't look up from the map on her desk until there were a few moments of silence. Once she realized who I was, she smiled broadly at me as if I were giving her a present.

"Ah, my precious Jasper Whitlock. How nice it is of you to come see me. And you brought a friend! Have you decided to rethink your resignation?" She asked as if this was a damn job interview.

"No, Maria, we are not here to join your army" I tried to be polite but kept a hard edge to my tone.

She pouted at this and eyed me up and down while licking her lips. I felt disgusted and fought to keep a grimace off of my face. "Then whatever would bring you here, lover?" She asked and again I fought the grimace.

"Isabella Swan" I told her.

"Ah, I take it this _Isabella_ is important to you?" She asked with a laugh.

"Cut the crap, Maria, where is she?" I was tired of politeness. She sure as hell didn't deserve it.

"What a sassy tone you have Jasper. I don't remember you ever speaking to me like that." She said disapprovingly.

"Time changes things" I told her while pushing wave after wave of persuasion on her.

She looked me up and down again. "Yes, I suppose they do. It seems that you are a runway model now with your designer clothing and all. You're still as handsome as ever though, dear." She chuckled.

"Maria, tell me where Bella is." I told her.

"You come into my house and demand answers?" She asked while feigning shock.

In an instant, I was beside her and had her held up to the wall by her neck. "I will ask you one last time, Maria, where is Bella?" I growled at her and I could feel her surprise and her fear. I pushed more fear onto her and I could see the effect it was having on her.

"What does it matter to you?" She hissed at me.

"It matters" my tone was clipped by now.

"She's not here" Maria assured me.

"Who has her?" I asked her.

"That is none of your business, Jasper" she hissed at me again. I glowered at her and I felt her fear spike a little more. Internally I was chuckling at the reaction I was getting from her but on the surface I had my perfected 'God of War' face on.

"Wrong answer Maria. Now, I will give you _one_ last chance to tell me where she is. I know that you have been helping someone and that someone was able to get to Bella. Where did he take her? I know for a fact that you put Emma in the middle of all of this. Therefore, I know that you are partially responsible right now. _Where is Bella?_ I growled at her.

I saw Edward nod at me and knew that her thoughts revealed Bella's location.

_Call them. Tell them the location._

Edward pulled out his phone and called Peter. "She's in a brown abandoned house outside of Welsh, Louisiana-"

Just then, someone came in the door and saw their leader being held by me. He called for help and ran towards me. I had to drop Maria as I took care of this guard. Thankfully he didn't seem to have any gifts so I took care of him pretty easily. After I finished with him, I saw three newborns come crashing into the room.

"Destroy them" Maria ordered. I hissed at her and she just shrugged her shoulders while sitting down on a couch to watch the show.

Edward had the advantage of reading their thoughts so he easily took down a newborn quickly. And since I had the advantage of my war years, I was able to take down the two remaining newborns just as five more came in the room. I growled in frustration.

Edward took down two more while I took down two of my own. Under normal circumstances, I would enjoy this fight, but the severity of the situation calls for focus.

Just as I was about to decapitate the remaining one, I became immobile. I looked up and saw a girl standing in the doorway with her finger held out to me and a smirk on her lips. Apparently this was her power. Great. What now?

Luckily she had to keep concentration with her gift and apparently only one target can be held immobile at a time since Edward wasn't restrained by her power.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to what he had to offer in order for me to help him?" Maria asked me rhetorically. She walked over to me and kissed my forehead before she whispered in my ear, "You".

_Edward, run, now! Don't worry about me. You need to go find Bella!_

I could feel his indecision so I thought of how much I love my best friend and I focused on her smiling face in my mind. _NOW!_

He nodded and disappeared from the room just as Maria's laughter filled it.

* * *

**BPOV**

I nudged Ruby awake as I heard someone approaching the opened door. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes wide and looked around until she saw me. She relaxed some after seeing me beside her but tensed as I held my finger over my lips-signaling her to remain quiet.

I turned my eyes back to the figure walking down the stairs. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics but kept a composed face otherwise. The pain in my back was increasing but I fought to keep any evidence of it far from Phil's sight. I knew from experience that he would only increase the pain if he thought I was already hurting.

"Ah, good morning, _Isabella_" He sneered at me.

"Phil" I said in acknowledgement.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, not Phil." He said and when he saw the confused look on my face, he laughed some more. "Actually, it's James, not Phil." I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled some more. "Oh, well I suppose that you could use a story to occupy your time" he nodded and continued as if I was actually asking him for a story. I refrained from rolling my eyes at him.

He grabbed a crate and brought it over near us to sit on. He clasped his hands together as if debating where to begin. "I was born James Hunter III in Shelby, Montana. I was raised in a very small town near the Canadian border. It didn't suit my personality or my wish for privacy so I decided to span my horizons." He paused for dramatic effect-truly causing me to roll my eyes again. He narrowed his eyes at me but continued on with the story ignoring me otherwise.

"On a road trip up north, I came across this woman that I became infatuated with. She was beautiful and I wanted her as my prize. There was one small problem however, she was currently dating someone. She was still in high school at the time and I knew that it would be nearly impossible with my… 'history'…" he chuckled to himself at some private joke. "…to be able to claim her as my own."

He sighed, "So, I found someone insignificant, Phil Dwyer, and I murdered him to steal his identity. It was like a clean slate, you see. Now I had a new identity and could use it to get her. I tried for a long while to get her to like me but the problem was that she ended up marrying that fool who she was dating when I first saw her. Can you guess who that woman was?" He looked at me with a curious gaze.

I swallowed and whispered. "Renee". It wasn't a question but a statement. The pieces of the puzzle are starting to fall in place. I was starting to feel lightheaded as a thought occurred to me and I turned my angry glare on him. I could hear the venom dripping from my voice as I accused, "_You_ killed my father!"

He just laughed and nodded his head. "Oh, yes. I killed that fool. How else could I get your mother's attention? I offered her my shoulder as she grieved for her poor dead husband. Boo-hoo." He feigned a pout which just added more anger to my system.

"It never was a robbery gone wrong. It was you all along." I said as I continued to glare at him.

"Yes, my pet, it was me." He said smugly.

"You're psychotic" I told him with a hard edge to my voice.

"Oh, I have been told that. Oh well." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Now that I have told you a story, I want you to tell me one in return".

What could he possibly want to know? "What story?" I hissed.

He chuckled at my hiss but his eyes were guarded. He could tell that something was off about me since he still thought of me as a mere human. His instincts were most likely telling him to be wary of me. "Tell me about the Cullens"

"How about not?" I retorted.

"No?" He asked feigning disappointment.

He came over to me and knelt in front of me. I was currently in a semi-sitting position with my legs in front of me and my back resting against the wall in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. He looked me in the eyes as he pushed down on my leg. He could feel the resistance that shouldn't be there for a human and pushed harder until all three of us heard my leg break.

Ruby put her hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp which I appreciated. I couldn't imagine Phil turning on her. She wouldn't survive, I am sure of it.

Luckily, it was my paralyzed leg that he broke because I am not sure how much more pain I can handle without totally losing it.

"Next time, _pet_, I will not be so thoughtful as to break a limb that you can't feel" he looked at me with narrowed eyes. I knew he was serious so I decided to humor him.

"What do you want to know?" I said in an eerily calm voice despite the pain I was feeling from my injuries.

"So the nice doctor took your pathetic self into his home after he nursed you back to health?" He asked as if the mere thought of kindness repulsed him. I am sure, however, that it did just that.

"Yes" I responded.

"Well isn't that all domestic of him? Did he treat you like a daughter too?" He asked mockingly.

"I am his daughter" I said confidently.

"Hmm… apparently you should read on inter-species familial relations. A human cannot be a vampire's daughter." He chuckled.

"The Cullens _are_ my family whether you agree or not, _James_" I slightly growled at him.

He just patted my broken cheek. I closed my eyes shut in pain but remained otherwise unaffected by his attempt to hurt me.

"Why do you have a male's scent all over you? I know that it isn't just a brotherly thing unless you are into that kind of thing…" he trailed off suggestively to which I had to roll my eyes. "Whose bed have you been in_ Isabella?_" He asked with an instantly angry tone to his voice.

"You already know that answer" I told him. He knows for a fact that Edward and I are together just by how Edward defended me after the baseball game.

"Humor me" He demanded with a small growl.

"My fiancée, _if_ you must know."

With that confirmation, he shot up and pulled me up by the hair. I couldn't help the cry of pain that left my lips. The pain in my back was too severe. He threw me across the room and hit the wall. I crumpled to the floor with shallow breaths. I couldn't breathe right and realized that he threw me with enough force to break a rib.

He flitted over to me and leaned down till he was in my face. "You should know better than to allow another man to touch you. You are _mine_!" He hissed at me while grabbing my head and hitting it against the floor.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I will remind you of the rules. For now though, I think I will let those reminders set in while I go have some fun upstairs." He winked at me and patted my head before he turned to flit up the stairs.

Once he was gone, I heard Ruby rush over to me. "Bella, are you okay?" she whispered.

"No, not really" I groaned as the pain spread throughout my head. He hit my head so hard against the floor that I felt it crack. "I think one of my ribs is broken and he cracked my skull" I told her.

She tore off some of her dress and I looked at her questioningly. "I have to wrap your rib Bella. We don't want it putting pressure on your internal organs." She explained.

I nodded at her and she unzipped my dress and pulled it down so she could examine the area. She felt around the break and pulled her hand away as I gasped.

"I'm sorry but its two ribs that are broken. I'll wrap them both and that should also help with the pain. I wish there was more I could do" I could hear the helplessness in her voice.

I smiled reassuringly at her and said, "This is more than enough, Ruby. Thank you" I assured her. She began humming a soothing tune to me and it calmed me down enough to feel the lids of my eyes getting heavy. After about ten minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

I ran from the room, despite my instincts to save Jasper. The only thing that moved me from that room was his thoughts of his love for my precious Bella and her smiling face. He wants us all to be able to see it again and the only way was for me to leave and find her.

I was able to outskirt the guards by hearing their thoughts and knowing their locations. After a few minutes, I found myself outside the compound I was just inside of. I continued running until I reached the others.

Their thoughts were instantly on guard once they saw me alone. They all jumped out of the cars they were in and waited for me to reach them.

"Where's Jasper?" Seth asked concerned.

"She got him" Peter stated instead of asked. I nodded my head and told them what happened while we were in there. "Let's get going, Bella needs us" Peter said.

"What about Jasper?" I asked torn between saving Bella and saving Jasper.

"Don't worry. Maria wouldn't dare to kill him. The Major has always been her obsession. He's powerful and she wants that power. She may try to convince him to rejoin her in… persuasive ways, but she won't kill him." I saw in his mind memories of Maria's persuasion and it tore me even more between my brother and my mate.

"Trust me, Edward. If Jasper said to go and find Bella, that is what we need to do. Now, let's go!" He ordered, officially taking leadership in Jasper's absence.

I nodded my head and got into the Volvo. Peter, Charlotte joined me while the Seth rode in the Mercedes and Jacob drove.

While I was driving, I had Peter call the other teams and fill them in on Bella's location. They were too far away to be of any assistance but I told Carlisle to have the house ready for either an injured Bella or a changing Bella. He assured me that he would have everything ready for when she returned.

I also told him of Jasper's situation and assured him that we would figure out what to do. He said that he would contact the rest of the teams to pull them back from their searches.

I tried to focus on driving to take my mind off of the two incredibly horrible situations we are in at the moment. My mate is being held captive by her a psychotic vampire who has as sick obsession with her and my brother is being held captive by his sire who has a sick obsession with him.

As if reading my thoughts, Peter turned to me and said "Don't worry, Edward, we'll get him back and we will find Bella in time."

I chuckled humorlessly. "I thought that you couldn't read minds?"

"No, but I _can_ read anxiety when I see it. I may not be an empath but I can tell that you are stressing and as of this moment, those are the only two stressful things in your life."

I gave him a small smile and nodded my appreciation. I turned my focus back on the road and tried to clear my mind, though I knew it was hopeless. Now that we knew where Bella is, we just have to make sure we get there in time. That was what was making me feel like I was being crushed alive was the '_what If'_ associated with not knowing for sure if we will make it or not. It was like a ticking time bomb with each second bringing us closer to detonation.

We crossed the border into Louisiana and I started to feel a little hope begin to flare inside of me. All we need now is to find Welsh and then I am sure my hope would soar.

"Take the next exit on the right." Peter said. I looked at him curiously.

"Maria has a safe house outside of Welsh. I am assuming that is where they holding Bella." He explained. I just nodded and took the next right.

We drove in silence since all of us were consumed with our own thoughts. The thoughts circulating the cars seemed to match my own: Bella and Jasper.

"Take the highway directly into the town. We need to drive through it until we hit Montague Road. Take a left and it's the only house on the road. We should park at the beginning of the road and run the rest of the way. It's about a five minute run." Peter directed me to where we needed to park and I pulled over to wait for the other car pull over. They pulled in behind us and got out of the car.

"We're running from here, so wolf boys get all wolfy" Peter smirked.

"Har-har" Jacob rolled his eyes but Seth just laughed.

They took off their shoes and phased without removing their clothing-knowing they'd have more to use afterwards. I suppose that is what the little black anklets were for; to hold clothing.

"Okay, so this is how it goes down." Peter began. "Edward and I will lead. Char baby, I want you in the middle, and I want the two dances-with-wolves at the end. This way, if the wind changes, hopefully our scents will overpower yours and the guards will just assume that we are part of Maria's crew. I am sure she lent some of her guys to Phil. Once we get there, don't move until I think it to Edward. He will give direct Jacob and Seth where to go while I direct Char."

He took an unnecessary breath before continuing. "Well, this is it. Bella is just down this road. We'll save her" he said with so much emotion that I believed him. We would save her. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

We ran in formation down the road and as I watched the house get larger, the hope inside grew. Once we were close enough to hear Bella's heart beat, my hope flared. She was still alive. Her breathing and heart rate were shallow, but still there. I mentally sighed as we crouched behind a fallen log to survey the area. There were two guards in view but I could tell that there were two on the other side of the house as well.

_How many?_ Peter asked silently.

I held up 4 fingers and pointed to the two in front of us and flipped my hand around to show him there were two at the back of the house as well.

_I'll take Char and run around the house. We'll run back a little ways and around to avoid the eyes of these guards. Let the wolfies here take these guards down and you go find Bella. Phil is probably still in there so be careful and good luck._ Peter said to me through his thoughts. I nodded in acknowledgment.

I motioned for Jacob and Seth to take out the two front guards. They nodded their heads and once Peter and Charlotte were in position, he told me to go ahead. I motioned for them to attack and they took off as if I lit a fire under them. I didn't wait to see if they were successful or not because only Bella was on my mind now.

As I entered the house, there were two people watching television, oblivious to the happenings outside. I realized it was because this part of the house was soundproof. I assumed it was so that no human from the outside could hear while someone screams.

When they saw me, they leaped into defensive crouches and went to attack me. I could tell from their thoughts that they worked for Maria and were skilled fighters but of course they didn't realize that I could hear every single tactic they were going to use before they even used it.

I took out the first one easily and danced around with the next one. Neither one of us were willing to make the first move. Just as I thought he was going to give up, he lunged for my throat but I caught him off-guard by sidestepping him and grabbing his hair. I held onto his head firmly while I bit into his neck and removed his head.

I followed Bella's heartbeat to a door. I opened it and saw that it led to the basement. I surveyed the minds around to find that the team outside was nearly done and were just finishing up throwing the severed limbs of the guards into the fire.

There was nobody downstairs apparently but my Bella so I flitted downstairs. I looked around for Bella and found her lying unconscious in a pool of blood just like Alice's vision. Next to her was her friend Ruby. There was no heartbeat so I knew that Ruby was dead.

I ran to Bella's side and cried out at what I saw. In an instant, Peter and Charlotte were standing beside me growling once they saw how Bella looked. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts. I could see that her cheek was broken and one eye was swollen shut from trauma to that area. Her both legs were bent at the wrong angels and bones were penetrating her skin.

I heard her wheezing and lightly touched her ribs. Sure enough, I could feel several breaks in those as well. As gently as I could, I turned her over onto her back. I listened to her pulse and her heart beat which both told me that what Carlisle tried to prepare me for was actually about to happen. I had to change Bella. There wasn't much time left.

I smoothed the hair back from her face softly as I placed a kiss to her forehead. "My sweet, sweet, Bella. I was hoping I would find you before this were necessary but unfortunately I failed you, my love. I'm so sorry."

Peter placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned Bella's neck to the side and bit into it. Her blood tasted so sweet and succulent and this would be the last time I would taste it but I was okay with that. As long as my Bella was with me, I couldn't care less about anything so trivial.

I injected my venom and sealed the wound shut. I then moved to bite both wrists and ankles. For extra venom, I also bit the crooks of her elbows and behind her knees. Once I sealed the wounds I gathered her in my arms and held her as tightly as I could without further hurting her injuries. As I held her, I felt a lump on her back and unzipped her dress to see what it was. I growled at what I saw. That pathetic lowlife broke my Bella's spine.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Charlotte asked concerned. She came around me to look at Bella's back and growled just as I did.

"What?" Peter asked warily. He was curious to know what caused our reaction but was afraid of what he would see if he looked.

I decided to spare him the sick sight while I zipped her dress back up. "That psychotic bastard injured Bella's spine" I hissed in anger.

_Edward, you need to get out here, now. _ I heard Seth call to me mentally.

"Seth needs us outside" I announced and we flitted outside. The moment we exited the door, I was nearly face to face with the psychotic bastard himself. All three vampires growled at him and I could hear the panic in his mind. He knew he was in trouble.

"You" I hissed at him.

He tried to keep a calm façade by smirking but his thoughts showed his actual terror. "Me" he said smugly. "Missed out on the fun?" He asked with a wink. Jacob who currently had his teeth in his right arm and Seth who had his teeth in Phil's left arm both began biting down harder and Phil's face contorted in pain.

Despite my reluctance to let go of Bella, I handed her to Charlotte so I could take care of this piece of filth. Peter joined me and I grabbed him by the neck.

"Have anything to say for yourself?" I asked as I slowly increased the pressure around his neck. I couldn't choke him of course but I could hurt him.

"Yes, actually" I raised my eyebrow expectantly so he continued. "She was the best I ever had" He said with a cocky smirk. I growled at him for that and Jacob and Seth pulled his arms off. He cried out in pain and I looked smugly at him as he fell to his knees in pain.

"What, don't like pain?" I asked. "You sure do seem to have a fetish for inflicting it but you cannot handle it? What a shame. I was hoping we could play some. Just like you played with my fiancee'." I said as I kicked him in the chest. He flew into the tree behind him and caused it to crack and fall backwards.

"Tongue-tied?" I taunted him. "That's no fun." A pout graced my lips as my eyes held an evil glint.

"What are you going to do-kill me-for screwing your girl over there? Trust me, she thoroughly enjoyed it." He began replaying memories in his mind of every time he violated my Bella. I glared at him and slapped him across the face so hard that it dislocated his jaw. "Ouch" he said once he put his jaw back in place. "That hurt" he said with that damn smirk of his.

"Oh, I'm just getting started" I told him with a smirk of my own. To prove my point, I stomped down on his leg until I heard the sickening cracking of bones. "Stand up!" I demanded.

He looked at me with defiance and remained where he was. I nodded to Peter and he went behind Phil to hold his neck and pull him up from the ground. "Whatever shall we do to punish you for _those_ memories?" I mused allowed. I grinned at him as I kicked him as hard as I could in the groin. He would have fallen to the ground if it not for Peter's hold on his neck.

I chuckled at his pained expression. "Doesn't feel good, does it?" I asked rhetorically. "What did you do to Bella while she was in the basement?" I asked hoping to pull it from his thoughts even if he didn't tell me allowed.

"I played with her like the little pet she is" he chuckled despite his hectic thoughts. He knew he was going to die by my hands but he was too proud to go down without a fight, even if it was only verbal.

I saw in his mind, everything he said and did to Bella. I growled as he was replaying his memories to himself, unaware that I could read his thoughts. He looked at me confused.

"You made the biggest mistake when you tried to take my Bella from me. I'm going to enjoy killing you though. How dare you touch a hair on her head. She's _mine!_" I hissed at him as I grabbed his head in my hands and ripped his head from his shoulders.

I watched as his head fell to the ground and rolled to my feet. I kicked it into the tree behind his body and returned to Bella's side.

"How is she doing?" I asked desperately as I looked at her still unconscious form.

"It's working but I don't understand why she isn't screaming. I remember how painful the venom is." Char admitted.

"I don't know either" I told her as she handed Bella back to me.

"You bit her, didn't you?" Seth asked with a pained expression as he took in Bella's battered appearance.

"You did _what?"_ Jacob growled as he ran to my side. He glared at me until he saw just how Bella looked. "What…oh my god." He said as gazed at my beloved. He looked like he was going to be sick as he gazed at her broken body.

"Jacob, I had to. There was no other choice. I was hoping that we'd find her before it became necessary but unfortunately it _was_ necessary. She was nearly dead when I found her." I tried to explain.

In his mind, he was wavering between loyalty to his tribe and his loyalty to Bella. He was supposed to be an enemy of the cold ones but he couldn't begin to think of Bella as a monster. She would always be _Bella_ to him. Finally his warring emotions came to an end. He sighed and nodded. "I know."

"Thank you, Jacob. I mean it." I told him as I began walking to the car.

I was afraid of jostling Bella any more than I must until the venom heals her ribs and her spine. I wasn't able to tell which spot she injured without taking an x-ray and was afraid it might paralyze her entire spine which would _not _be a good thing. I was also worried about moving her ribs in case it was touching a lung.

I got into the backseat of the Volvo with Bella lying across my lap while I supported her injuries. She has still yet to make a sound and it is worrying me. Peter drove the car while Charlotte rode passenger and Jacob along with Seth took the Mercedes again.

After we hit the edge of town, I pulled out my cell phone. It rang once before someone picked up. "Edward?" The voice asked hopefully.

"We have her Carlisle."

* * *

***** A/N: Please do not hate me for the cliffy. You all know by now how much I use them. **

***** How did you like the chapter? Good, Bad, Ehh? Review and let me know please.**

***** I am already partially done with the next chapter so I will have it up as soon as my connection will allow me. I have decided to just one or two more chapters with this story and will start on the sequel. Thanks to the suggestion from: morggs2013, it will be called "Power of the Soul". Thank you for that suggestion-it's perfect!**

***** OMG, I just saw Eclipse. I loooooved it. What did y'all think of it? I was a little sad that we didn't see more Seth though. He is officially my favorite Wolf. Also, Jasper is like my favorite Cullen but his hair was a little odd to me. He was still awesome though. I loved the fight scenes. Anyways, **_**if**_** you haven't seen it yet, then why are you on fanfiction? GOOOO see it!**


	30. Changing

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of "Beauty of the Soul". The next chapter I write will be the first chapter of "Power of the Soul" which will be the sequel. **

***** I hope you have enjoyed this story because I have enjoyed writing it. This is my first ever fanfic so I have to thank you for your support and response. I hadn't thought I would get such good reviews as I have since I am new to this. I appreciate every follower I have had and hope that you all will continue on to read my sequel as I write it. **

***** This chapter is dedicated to: Edwardluver135. You are awesome and thank you for sticking with me. Rebecca3, you sound like someone who would be an awesome beta to have. How does the whole beta thing work anyways? Anyone?**

***** Please read and review. Knowing what you think of my writing really helps me a lot and I appreciate every single comment.**

***** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own all of my own ideas.**

**

* * *

**

_**EPOV**_

Bella lay in my arms, as still as stone. She wasn't moving or making noise at all. Her heartbeats were the only thing, along with the slight rise and fall of her chest, which gave away any indication that she was still indeed alive. Her heartbeats, however, _were_ gaining strength so I knew that the venom was circulating her system, making her immortal.

I held her overheated body against my ice-cold one in an attempt to ease some of the burning that I knew was occurring inside of her body. The venom which courses through vampire's bodies burned the individual it is changing. Not in a physical sense of burning, but definitely in a psychological way. As the venom circulates through one's body-killing the very things which give life- it makes the destruction of the body very painful. It feels as if the venom is made completely of liquid fire and with each beat of your heart, it spreads throughout your entire body.

"Something's wrong" I whispered as I counted each rise and fall of her chest.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked concerned as she turned to watch Bella's still unmoving form. Charlotte's face fell a little as she saw that Bella still hadn't moved in the least.

"She's not reacting to the venom. She hasn't so much as whimpered since I bit her. The venom should be well on its way into her system now. The overheating of her body and her increased heart rate indicate this, yet it is as if she is merely sleeping. Have you ever seen someone be so still before?" I asked her without removing my eyes from my love's battered face. I am sure if I was capable of crying right now, I would be soaking Bella with my tears.

She hesitated with her answer."No… I haven't, Edward. That doesn't mean that anything is wrong though. Perhaps we should call Carlisle." She suggested.

I sighed and nodded before she pulled out my phone to dial Carlisle's cell. It rang once before someone answered. "Edward" Esme's voice sounded relieved and brought a small smile to my lips.

"Esme, is Carlisle available?" I asked her with a softened tone despite the turmoil I was in while watching Bella change.

"Yes, he is right here, dear. How is Bella doing?"The worry in her voice was almost palpable.

"I'm not sure" I reluctantly admitted.

"Oh" I could hear the sadness in her voice. "I am sure that she will be fine, son. Here is Carlisle."

"Thank you, Mom." I told her and could almost hear the smile that came whenever one of us called her our mother. Even though Esme is not any of our biological mothers, she is our mother in every way that matters. She has helped shape us into the people we are today. I see her and Elizabeth as my mothers. Each has their own special place in my heart.

I heard Esme hand over the phone and nearly sighed in relief once I heard Carlisle's voice. "Son, what's the matter?" Carlisle asked after hearing my admission to Esme. I appreciate his calm manner because right now I am on the edge of freaking out.

"Bella isn't moving at all nor is she making noise. It's as if she is asleep." I told him suddenly frantic for answers.

"How is her heartbeat?" He asked-instantly in full doctor mode. I smiled in reassurance. If anyone could help Bella, it would be Carlisle.

"It's definitely gained strength since we found her, but that's the only difference that I can tell that the venom is making. "

"I cannot say for sure without examining her of course, but I would not put too much stock into worrying son. From what you told me about her injuries, they most likely were fatal but nothing that the venom should not be able to fix." He assured me. "Remember, Esme nearly had a severed spinal cord but the venom fixed that perfectly."

Images of how broken Esme was when Carlisle found her flashed through my mind and I winced as I relived those memories which will forever be ingrained into my memory.

I sighed in relief. "You're right Carlisle, Thank you." I told him sincerely.

"You are more than welcome, son. Just have faith, Edward. Esme is setting up an extra bed in your room. It's bigger than Bella's room and I do not want her to feel overwhelmed once she awakens. When will you be here?"

"We are currently about eight hours away from Forks." I informed him.

"Edward?" Alice's voice chimed in. I could hear the sadness in her voice over her husband's situation but she was putting up a brave front in order to be strong for everyone else. My respect for Alice grew even more.

"Yes, Alice?"

"It will be faster if you fly" She said matter-of-factly.

"Alice," I scoffed, "Bella is changing into a _vampire._ I cannot just take her onto a plane as if this were an ordinary outing."

I could visualize Alice rolling her eyes at my doubt. "She will not make a scene in the least." She assured me. "From what I have seen, she will pretty much remain just as she is."

I began to consider this option only because I want Carlisle to see her as soon as possible to monitor her injuries and her progress. "What about the bruises and cuts on her face?" I asked.

"Take the next turn off and follow the signs till you get to the airport. The flight leaves in an hour. Charlotte, there is a gift shop right inside the doors to your left. They have cosmetics so choose the second palest shade they have. It will match her skin tone perfectly. Pay close attention to her hurt eye. Try to arrange her hair to cover that part of her face."

I could see in Charlotte's mind that she was willing to do anything to help Bella and I was glad that she came along with me. She has truly been helpful thus far.

"Edward, tell anyone who asks that she is ill and you are taking her to her practicing physician since it is a very rare condition that she has. The security guard will ask for the physician's name so give him Carlisle's name and phone number. I can't see for sure, but there is a possibility that he will call Carlisle to make sure your story is true. This, however, will quiet his suspicions of you kidnapping her and everything else should go smoothly." She said lightly as she tried to add humor to the situation and calm my nerves. Unfortunately, nothing could calm me right now besides seeing Bella open her eyes to her eternity with me.

Would Bella remember me once she awakens? Would she still want me once she has obtained immortality? Would she hate me because I didn't protect her from that bastard? How could I have failed her like that?

Because of my inability to care for my own mate properly, she has been hurt, injured, and now she is literally dying and becoming a vampire. I have allowed her innocence and her mortality to be stolen from her. Her life as she knew it is over and now she will have a constant battle with an inner monster which will fight to consume her very being.

I shook my head to clear myself of these thoughts as they would do no good for me.

I focused my attention back to the matter at hand. "Will it work, Alice?" I asked ignoring the pain in my chest

"Haven't you learned not to bet against me yet?" She teased and instantly the mood was lighter.

I chuckled, "Of course. Thank you, sis."

"Anytime bro. We'll meet you at the airport so Carlisle can examine Bella on the way back to Forks. And leave the Volvo for Seth to drive."

I grimaced at Alice's instruction pertaining to my car. The only two who are allowed to drive my precious Volvo is me and Bella-well with the current exception of Peter but this was an emergency. I sighed and told her okay before I hung up the phone to give Seth the good news.

We all heard Seth squeal "_sweeeeeeeeeeeeet_" all the way from the Mercedes. We couldn't help but chuckle at his apparent joy over driving my car. I am sure it will be the fastest car he has ever driven and his joy was easing my reluctance to let anyone else drive my car.

It happened so slightly that I thought that I had almost imagined it because of my current anxious state. Bella's mouth twitched into a very slight smirk, but a smirk nonetheless at Seth's outburst. I felt my heart soar at this movement. This was the first movement that I have seen from her since I found her in the basement.

"Love, can you hear me?" I asked with near giddiness as I studied her face for any sign of recognition.

Charlotte turned in her seat to look expectantly at me and Bella. She eyed me questioningly.

"Her lips twitched at Seth's comment of driving my car." I informed her with excitement in my eyes.

She looked at Bella with widened eyes. "Sugar, are you with us?" She asked hesitantly.

"_Sugar, you're like the sister I never had. I love you, Bella."_

My eyes were wide as I recognized Bella's mental voice.

"Love can you hear me?" I asked again.

Instead of receiving a verbal memory like she had responded with to Charlotte, I saw a fuzzy human memory of me sweeping Bella around the dance floor during Prom.

I smiled as I watched the pure elation on my face of holding my mate in my arms as seen through Bella's mind's eye that night. Through the tone of her thoughts, I could nearly feel the love pouring from her during that memory.

"What happened?" Peter asked as he glanced at me through the rearview mirror. It's a good thing that vampires are such excellent drivers or I am sure his distraction would have caused us an accident.

"It seems as though Bella's mind shows recognition with us. First, with Seth, her lips twitched. Then when Charlotte asked if she was with us, Bella flashed a memory of Charlotte's voice." I sighed, unable to keep the stupid grin off of my face. "And then upon hearing my voice, she replayed a memory from the Prom of us dancing."

"So what does this mean?" Charlotte asked while her brows were puckered with concentration.

"I _think_ it means that my Bella is going to be just fine" I said as I gazed at my beloved lovingly and full of renewed hope.

"Told you so" Charlotte said smugly while turning her attention back to the road, giving Bella and me some semblance of privacy.

I continued to stroke her face and my hands were as whispers over her body as I told her how much I love her and how I need her to be strong because once she stops burning, we'll be together for all eternity.

I was afraid of hurting her but I couldn't stop myself from touching her, even the slightest. It felt as if I stopped touching her for even a moment that she would disappear from me forever. I know it sounds irrational but after being so close to losing her, I couldn't help the protective side of me as it reared its head.

I leaned in close to her ear and whispered loud enough so she would be able to hear me, "Love, I need you to do me a favor. Can you do that?" I asked her even though I wasn't expecting an answer. I was excited, however, when she actually did answer me.

_I would do anything for you Edward. I love you. You are my life now._

I listened as Bella replayed a memory she had of us in our meadow. She was cuddling against me and I told her that if she wanted a human life that I would support that decision. A part of me, at the time, had wished for her to agree and say yes. This part of me only wished for her to have a normal life and not have to live as we do. We hunt animals, yes, but we move every few years due to our lack of aging. We never have a normal life. We _can't_ have a normal life.

I wish the best of everything for Bella and if she chose to have a normal life, I would stand aside and allow her to be happy. I would never leave fully as I would always watch her from a distance, but I wouldn't interfere with her wish.

The other, more dominant and extremely selfish part, however, wished for Bella to be by my side for all eternity. This part of me wished to take her right then and make her mine in every sense of the word. I, however, refrained from telling Bella this. I wanted her to choose and that decision, I would honor.

When she told me that she would do anything for me and that I was her life now, I swear I was close to actually crying. I know it's not possible for vampires to cry, apparently, but the look of pure adoration and love that shone through her eyes ignited my love for her even more if it were possible. I felt whole. I felt home. Bella is my home. She is my present and my future. She is my existence now.

I smiled as I replayed this memory as I saw it as well. She couldn't see the gigantic smile that graced my lips unfortunately. I leaned forward to kiss her forehead, careful of her injuries. "I know you would, Love. I need you to remember all of the human memories that you wish to keep. They begin to dim through the transformation so you must begin to remember them, Love."

I was instantly mesmerized by all of the memories that Bella thought about. A good majority of the memories she chose to forever remember centered on our family.

Bella's first memory was the day that Carlisle saved her and how she instantly recognized that he would take care of her. She knew what we were from the beginning and I was shocked that she could hide the secret so well.

She then remembered when she met each of us. She thought of Alice with the pink crutches. She was secretly frightened of Alice when it came to her exuberance. She was reminded of a pixie when she met Alice and then after she saw her excitement, she saw Alice as a pixie on crack.

Bella then remembered Esme while she was scared at night and how she instantly felt loved and connected to Esme. Esme has always treated Bella with nothing but the utmost kindness and respect. She has come to view Esme as her mother. Esme cared for Bella like only a mother could. Blood-or venom in this case- can't separate Esme and Bella for they are mother and daughter no matter what standards society sets for parentage.

Emmett and their trip to the park was her next memory. She thought of how he came back with a feather after drinking from a duck. I laughed at this memory. Of course she shared the story with me but to see if firsthand, from her perspective and how she saw it, it was a truly hilarious situation.

She then moved on to memories of Jasper and how they bonded together. Had I not been secure in Bella's love for me, I suppose I could have possibly been threatened by Jasper's place in Bella's life. However, I knew how he helped her to heal when nobody else could. They helped to heal each other from their pasts. Jasper has always been viewed as the 'weakest link' but Bella has opened our clouded eyes to see that Jasper is nothing but strong.

Until Bella came into our lives, Jasper was somewhat lost and he was constantly hurting from the guilt of his past. He never got over what he did while he was with Maria even though he didn't know any better at the time. He never forgot the faces of his victims-human and vampire alike. Of course he never told anyone how tortured he was over his past, but I could see it all in his mind. I could see every detail that haunted him.

Once Bella bonded with Jasper, he began to heal and deal with the guilt of his past actions. He finally began to move on from his horrid past. Bella saved him as he saved her. Without his aid to Bella, I doubt she would have been able to continue on with her life. She felt guilty of her past just as much as Jasper did. Of course Bella never killed anyone, but the demons of her past hurt her and tortured her beyond repair.

Bella is strong and can put on a good mask but Jasper could see and recognize the despair that Bella had within her. He was able to help her deal with the emotional pain she faced every day. He helped her to move on as well and deal with the past. They were identical in their pain.

Her thoughts even included Rosalie. At first, Rosalie hated Bella with a passion. She was jealous of Bella because Bella held everyone's attention and pulled it, unintentionally, away from Rosalie. Rose was intimidated by a mere human and that fact hurt her ego.

After our… argument, Rosalie began to see Bella for the beautiful person she is. They began to bond and finally became like sisters. Rosalie knows _some_ of Bella's past and realizes that Bella has had it a thousand times worse than she ever had. Yes, Rosalie technically _died_, but Bella was tortured in ways that Rosalie was not. Rosalie began to understand Bella as a person once she was able to get past her jealousy issues.

Peter and Charlotte were met with loving memories. Bella remembered the first time she spoke to them on the phone and how she showed him up on his _'scary vampire tactics'_. After a short time, Peter and Charlotte became family. They were like siblings to Bella. She saw them for who they were and not their diet unlike the rest of us. I chuckled as I thought back to when Bella stood up to us about Peter and Charlotte visiting. Who knew how close we would all be in the end?

Her thoughts then went to memories of me. She remembered in vivid detail every time we were together. She remembered how shocked she was when she first saw me and how she was driving herself crazy as she tried to sort out her feelings for me. How she accepted me so freely is still a mystery to me. Bella is truly the most caring and beautiful person I have ever met in my existence. She is so pure and loving. Bella is remarkable and I can't wait to find out how she will turn out once she awakens as a vampire.

She began to remember her childhood before Phil. Her mother and she were very close. I saw how much they loved each other through Bella's minds-eye. She remembered times when her mother would tell her stories and how her mother would answer all the little questions that Bella had. She remembered when her mother would take her to the park or would take her to the movies. Bella remembered all the little things that she loved about her mother. Renee had always been more like a friend to Bella than an authority figure. She loved Renee's childish nature. They could play for hours and not get bored. She stopped thinking about her mother once she got to the time when Phil entered into her life, though.

Bella shifted her thoughts towards all the people she cared about. Janessa was like a sister to her. Janessa's grandparents that died during Bella's car accident along with Janessa herself were in Bella's mind. These thoughts led indirectly to the car accident itself. I watched, transfixed, as Bella replayed the crash in her mind. The car flipped and each time it landed onto Bella's side, crushing her. I winced as Bella replayed in her mind the pain she felt. Her vivid memories of the accident made it seem as if I were living through it myself. I instinctively held Bella tighter against my side while paying mind to her injuries.

She then thought of the Denali clan and how they had saved her life. Eleazar and Kate saved her. Carmen and Eleazar are more friends to Bella whereas Kate is a sister to her. Irina never really was one or the other. She always stayed on the sidelines and out of Bella's life. She thought of Tanya and how she hurt my Bella so much. Tanya…well, Bella never liked her but made an effort for my sake. That's one thing I love and hate about Bella… she's so self-sacrificing.

Bella then began to go through memories that she never told me about. Little things such as winning the sixth grade science fair or how she taught herself how to play piano. I watched, enthralled, as Bella's life played out before me in her mind.

This may have been the cliff notes version, but I saw things about Bella which I never knew before. Things such as how she dreamed of having a Bugatti one day or how she wanted nothing more than to give me the life I never had. I felt stinging in my eyes-tears that would never fall- as I watched Bella's mind show that her ultimate desire is to give me everything that she believes I deserve.

Finally, she wrapped up her memories with those of Ruby and how she promised to protect Ruby at all costs. She was willing to give her life in exchange for Ruby's. I have no idea how Bella will take the knowledge of Ruby's death or Jasper's captivity. I am sure, however, that she would not take it well and can guarantee that she will try to shoulder the blame for both Ruby and Jasper. The only thing that I can assure her is that we made sure that Ruby had a proper burial even despite the circumstances.

I was pulled from my reverie when Peter stopped the car. Charlotte disappeared inside of the small airport to retrieve the cosmetics that Alice mentioned.

Seth got out of the Mercedes to grab the Volvo keys from Peter. "Don't worry man, I won't get a scratch on her", he tried to reassure me as he ran a hand reverently over the car's hood.

I nodded to him as Charlotte reemerged with her purchases. She hopped into the car and immediately began fixing Bella over to Alice's specifications. By the time she was done, I knew that humans wouldn't be able to notice the bruises or cuts. Charlotte was a miracle worker.

The wolves had a spare blanket which Esme had packed for them. Seth handed it to me so I could cover Bella more and attract less attention than necessary. I covered Bella in the blanket-effectively shielding her broken body from the onlookers.

"Bloo-_Edward_- please take care of her." At the sight of Jacob's heartbreaking expression, I decided to keep any retort to myself and just nodded my head.

His request immediately set my instincts on alert no matter how sincere his intentions were. His words implied an inability to care for my mate but I was bombarded with the genuine concern he felt for Bella. Despite the fact that my instincts are wishing for me to kill Jacob, being he is a werewolf, I shall forever be indebted to him. Jacob risked his life and the lives of his pack in order to save Bella.

I assured Jacob that I would care for Bella and make sure that Carlisle sees her as soon as utterly possible. I gave him my cell phone so he could call and check in if he wished. If you can look past his fascination with _my_ Bella, he's a cool kid. Well kid isn't necessarily the proper term… more like furry woodland creature.

We made it inside of the airport and checked into the flight with minimal interference from the staff. The security double checked my story with Carlisle who readily agreed the Bella's condition was very rare and began to explain the dynamics of said fake condition. I had to stifle a chuckle at the security officer's confused thoughts. After he was satisfied with our story, he personally escorted the four of us onto the plane.

Thankfully Alice booked the entire first class for us. I had to thank her when we arrived for this. I don't know how well I would handle being crowded with people right now.

I held Bella on my lap for the entire trip. A few brave stewardesses tried to tell me that it was unsafe for us to ride like that and I had to have Bella in a separate seat due to 'safety regulations'. They promptly stopped when I glared coldly at them. There is _no_ way that I would remove Bella from my embrace. Luckily, their instincts warned them of the dangerous threat that I posed and they backed off and left us in peace for the duration of our flight.

I held Bella as close to me as possible, while trying not to touch her injuries. She lay motionless in my arms and her mind remained silent once again. I was beginning to worry about her. I continually whispered next to her ear about how much I love her and how when after this change if over, her and I will enjoy eternity together.

I told her how we will travel everywhere we have ever thought about. We will visit every place we ever learned about in school and we will enjoy this world together. We will have the world at our fingertips so to speak.

I told her stories of our family from over the years. It didn't matter to me what I told her, I just needed to keep reassuring her that everything would be fine. I wanted, if it were possible, to allow my voice to give her reassurance in some way or another or at least provides a distraction from the pain.

The plane finally began its decent and we all got ready to make a beeline for the door of the plane. Once the pilot announced that we could make our way off of the plane, the three of us, me carrying Bella, made our way through the crowd that was trying to exit the aircraft. Human survival instincts allowed us to get by quicker since they all moved out of our way.

Once we were outside of the plane, we immediately started for the reception area. Alice, Carlisle, and Esme awaited us. Relief flooded me when I saw Carlisle. Now Bella could get a proper look at. He could tell exactly what was wrong with her. I may have gone to university and held various medical degrees, but with my physical age never changing and stuck at seventeen, I have never been able to practice like Carlisle has been able to. Therefore, I believe he is the best equipped to handle Bella's examination.

Esme hugged each of us and her eyes glistened over with unshed tears when she looked at Bella. She kissed her forehead and told her that she'd be okay and that we'd be home soon enough. We all made our way out of the airport and to the parking garage. Thankfully, Carlisle thought to bring Jasper's SUV. It was black and was large like an SUV but it was just as fast as my Aston Martin.

Alice got behind the wheel with Esme riding in the passenger's seat. Peter and Charlotte rode in the front row while Carlisle and I rode behind them. Before Alice took off, Carlisle lowered the rear seat so that he could lie Bella down on it like a bed.

Thankfully, Esme brought pillows and blankets to make Bella more comfortable. Carlisle folded two blankets to lay Bella on. I gently lowered her onto the makeshift bed and put a pillow under her head. She was still not making a sound and her mind was silent to me again, as it has been for a while.

Carlisle began to remove the makeup that Charlotte put on, in order to get a complete look at Bella. Once the makeup was removed, even he had to stifle a gasp. Esme looked back to see what was the matter and began sobbing when she saw Bella's face.

_Wow, if that is how she reacts to just Bella's face, wait until she sees the rest of her. _Peter thought and I had to agree with him on this.

Carlisle checked Bella's face and her head for trauma. "Well so far it seems that she has a broken cheekbone, a cracked skull, as well as cuts and contusions on her face. Edward, I need to examine her spine and the rest of her. Is that alright with you, son?" He asked permission since she was my mate. I nodded so he began unzipping her dress. "Okay, Edward, I need you to turn her to her side so I can get a clear view of her spine."

I carefully, as if she were made of porcelain, turned Bella to her side. Carlisle pulled her dress apart a little in order to see her spine and his mind was clouded with anger. I have never seen Carlisle with anger like this. It was directed at Phil but unfortunately he won't have a chance to get retaliation on him. However, I would like to think that I did it well enough for the entire family to be satisfied.

Carlisle lightly touched the bubble on her spine. "It appears that he broke several vertebrae as well as damaged the tissues around her spinal cord. Normally, without the venom to fix the injuries, this type of injury would be near fatal and if the patient didn't die from it, they definitely would be in a wheelchair for the rest of their lives." Carlisle said sadly. "Where else was she injured?" He inquired with a wince for he was afraid of what else he would find.

"I felt a few broken ribs" I told him as I turned Bella onto her back so he could see her ribs. He looked at me questioningly and I just nodded. He was worried about overstepping his boundaries since he needed to look at her ribs which would show her chest as well. In normal circumstances I wouldn't allow any male to see my mate unclothed but Carlisle was a doctor and needed to see her in order to evaluate her condition.

He felt around her rib area and I could see bruises on nearly every inch of her stomach and ribs. It almost looked like she had tattooed herself with black and blue ink. "She definitely has broken ribs. If I am correct, she has fractures in eight different places. We will have to x-ray her to be sure, but that is my best estimate." He was most likely correct and that worries me.

_Eight_ different places? I couldn't imagine how much pain she had been in during all of this.

He moved on to look at her legs. He felt around for signs of injury. "Yes, her legs are both broken. As the angles suggests, they are both broken straight through both the tibia and fibula. There also appears to be some smaller fractures through her shin and down into her ankle on both legs." Then he began looking at her arms.

After a few moments he spoke up, "It appears that she has a broken wrist on her right hand and broken fingers on her left hand. All in all, I believe that the venom is working. I have a theory. Would you care to hear it?" He asked hopefully. I nodded for him to continue. "I believe that perhaps since she was unconscious when you bit her, that it is the cause of her silence. We just need to give the venom time to work and hopefully we will see improvements soon." Carlisle said as he tried to reassure me.

"Bella's mind was open to me earlier." I said as I gazed at my Beloved.

"Really?" Carlisle asked somewhat shocked. "What happened? Can you hear her now? What did she say before?" He asked with excitement. I understand his enthusiasm because I was just as excited as he when it happened.

"She wasn't talking to me but her mind showed recognition. First with Charlotte, she responded, or such, with a memory of Charlotte telling her that she thinks of Bella as a sister and loves her. Then, she responded to my voice with a memory of us at Prom." I informed him without taking my eyes from Bella's face.

"Fascinating. This definitely means that she isn't unconscious. For if she were unconscious, her mind would be silent as well." Carlisle mused aloud.

"So that means that she's experiencing the pain?" I asked sadly.

He thought for a moment. "I believe so, yes. However, I brought some morphine with me. Let me try that to see if it will help. Most likely, her increased temperature will burn it off before long, but it might provide her with _some_ relief. Is that alright with you, son?" He asked me.

"Of course. Anything that might help her, even if it's just for a short time, is welcome. Please just do what you can to ease her pain. Carlisle, I know how much pain she must be in but I don't understand why she isn't showing it." I frowned at the unknown of her action or should I say in-action.

"Bella is strong, Edward. She has to be one of the strongest people I have ever met, and that's saying something considering the years I have lived. She has such an inner strength that it really doesn't surprise me too much that she is not reacting verbally to the venom." He told me with sincerity.

I had to smile at his comment. "Yes, Bella truly is one of a kind. And you are also right, she is strong. That is one reason why I love her so much."

Carlisle smiled at me and then turned his attention to his black bag that was sitting on the floor of the car. He reached in and grabbed a syringe and a vile of medicine. I assumed that it was morphine. "Carlisle, do you remember the last time you tried to stick a needle into her skin?" I asked him while eyeing the syringe.

"Of course" He chuckled. "That is why I laced the tip of the needle with shavings from a vampire tooth since vampire teeth is one of the only things that will penetrate vampire skin. Bella's skin is not as hardened as it will be so venom should not be needed yet." I looked at him curiously while wondering where he would have gotten a vampire tooth. He must have seen the look on my face and decided to elaborate.

"Living with the Volturi, I was able to procure some 'parts' of the…. Condemned" He grimaced at this and I saw in his mind how he had seen so many of our kind just disposed of like they were nothing. Granted the guilty were most likely truly guilty of something important, I do not see the Volturi as heroes of our undead kind. They are not to be trusted for even a moment.

"Well…. _That_ was a disturbing mental image" I chuckled quietly. "However, anything that will help Bella is worth it. Please do what you can for her, Carlisle." I nearly begged him.

He nodded and proceeded to fill the syringe with the morphine and easily found a good vein on Bella. They were becoming more prominent as time went by. He easily stuck the needle into her skin since the tooth shards were helping to break through her hardening skin. He gave her the full dose before removing the needle.

"There, perhaps that will aid her with the pain. We can only hope that it does. If not, then she will just have to endure it" He sighed and I saw in his mind how he honestly thought that this would help her. I trust Carlisle so I, too, will believe this will help Bella during her transformation.

With Alice's driving skills, we were just now pulling up into the long drive that led to our secluded house. It's a good thing that we do not live in town anywhere because we would definitely have to just leave and go somewhere else before Bella were to awaken as a newborn. Thankfully, we are quite a ways from any neighbors so Bella should be safe here away from the temptation of blood for I know that newborns are ruthless and bloodthirsty. Their main focus is that of quenching the thirst that they have burning their throats.

Alice parked closer to the house instead of parking in the garage. I thanked her for driving and got out of the car, being careful to not jostle Bella more than necessary. I quickly made my way up to my bedroom and laid Bella on the new bed.

Despite the traumatic events that have occurred in the past couple of days, Esme sure has stuck to the 'everything _must_ match' motto she secretly has. She outdid herself with the gold coverlet and various pillows that lined the bed in shades of silver and black.

I noticed that Bella was still in her Prom dress and it reminded me again at how everything has changed in the past couple of days. I pulled myself out of my reverie and grabbed some clothes from Bella's room. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable so I decided on a knee-length cotton dress that would allow Bella to move if her body ever decided to drive her from the stupor that she appears to be in.

I, very carefully, undressed and redressed her while being extremely careful not to touch any of her injuries which was very difficult, I must admit. It seems that Bella is hurt everywhere and I had to stop a growl at that thought. How _dare_ anyone touch her! Nobody has a right to lay a hand on my precious Bella. She is mine as I am hers. Nobody else fits into that equation besides her and me.

After Bella was dressed, I lay down beside her and grabbed her hand. I interlaced our fingers as I whispered words of love in her ear. I told her of adventures we could go on once she had enough control. I told her how I would never leave her side again and we would spend every moment together, living eternity in blissful happiness.

I told her of all the stupid things that Emmett has done during past adventures. I laughed as I told her of the time when Emmett decided to antagonize a shark. We were on a private island, Isle Esme, an island which Carlisle gave to Esme for a gift one year.

Emmett got bored, like he normally does, and decided to go swimming. He swam out far enough to where there were dolphins and other sea creatures that humans normally wouldn't see up close without a boat of some kind. They were wary of him and kept their distance but the one creature that didn't keep its distance was a Great White shark. He swam up to Emmett and tried to scare him since normally sharks are one of the top predators in the ocean.

The shark obviously didn't realize that Emmett definitely overpowered him until he broke his jaw trying to bite on Emmett's arm. The two of them fought for what seemed like hours but in reality it only lasted ten minutes. Emmett finally grew bored of his opponent and began draining it.

Once he was done, Emmett swam back to shore with a grimace on his face. We asked him what was wrong and he replied "sharky tasted like fish". The look on disgust on his face was priceless and we laughed for a good two hours about that.

At the sound of my chuckle, Bella's mouth twitched again. "Love, I know you can hear me. I love you more than anything in this universe. Please come back to me, Bella. You're going to get through this. I know that it must hurt a lot but it will lessen, I promise you that. I promise that when it stops burning, that we will be together forever, my love."

She didn't respond to that but I knew, at least, she could hear me. With this revelation, I just prattled on about nothing of importance. I thought that perhaps since she could hear me, that my voice might give her something to focus on besides the burning. I then got a great idea.

"Alice, can you bring me Bella's 'Wuthering Heights' book from her room? It's on top of her nightstand." I asked in our frequency.

Not even a minute later, there was a soft knock on the door and Alice popped her head in. She brought me the book, which I thanked her for, and then she looked down at Bella. She gasped and unshedable tears stung her eyes. I know that Alice cares for Bella a lot and to see her like this is hard on Alice. She was debating in her head, completely oblivious to the fact that I could hear her, whether or not she would ask me if she could stay.

I decided to stop her worries and spoke up. "Alice, would you like to stay for a little while?" I asked with a small smile. No matter how much I wanted to be alone with Bella, she was part of this family and meant a lot to everyone. Therefore, I believe that everyone should have a chance to be with Bella through her transformation.

"Are you sure?" She asked me timidly as if she were afraid I would lash out at her for her wanting to be near her sister. I wanted to scoff at her but I knew she was just worried about the entire situation. Not to mention, her husband is gone, so Alice is all alone right now. I nodded and she sat down on the other side of Bella and reached for her other hand. She laid her head on Bella's shoulder, being careful of her injuries, and just rubbed small circles on Bella's hand.

"I hope you don't mind but I am going to read Bella's book to her." I told her.

"Not at all, I enjoy that book as well" she flashed me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

I began reading 'Wuthering Heights' to my Beloved. I was on page thirty-four when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's jaw clench and her eyes, being as they were already closed, clenched tightly shut as well. Her jaw was clenched so tightly that I was worried that she would break her teeth off.

"Carlisle!" I nearly yelled, which wasn't necessary given vampire's extraordinary hearing.

He ran into the room looking around for signs of trouble. When he found none, he looked towards me with a questioning look on his face. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I looked at him sheepishly. I didn't mean to worry him.

"What is it, son?" He asked curiously as he walked closer to the bed. He looked at Bella and then his gaze found me again.

"Bella's jaw clenched shut tightly as well as her eyes." I explained.

He moved closer to Bella and looked closely at her. He felt her pulse and he put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Carlisle has been a doctor for many, many years. He has developed the ability of knowing a temperature by feeling with his hand. It's a very useful thing in an emergency but not something he can use in his every day practice of medicine. He must keep up the façade that he and his family are regular humans just like everyone else. It must be hard on him at times to keep up his outward mask when it would be easier to just do everything with his vampire ways.

I was brought out of my reverie when Carlisle cleared his throat. I looked down, embarrassed to have been so caught up in my thoughts, until Carlisle chuckled. "Do not be embarrassed, Edward. We all get caught up in our own minds from time to time." I nodded and he continued.

"It seems as though her body is finally starting to react to the venom. I am theorizing, just guessing, that Bella is trying her best not to show outward appearances of her pain. She always seemed, as a human, to be able to keep a mask to hide her pain. I suppose that she is doing just that with this pain. It's quite remarkable, however, that she is able to keep herself from screaming."

Carlisle then moved to recheck her spine and her other injuries. "It appears that the venom has not had enough time to fix her injuries just yet. Her spine _is_ beginning to heal though. I am assuming that once it heals, she will begin to thrash around. Please keep an eye on her during this. I don't want her to hurt herself even more." He informed me. I nodded and he gave me an encouraging smile before he left the room.

"Edward, perhaps, would you mind if I changed her clothes? I have something I bought for this occasion." Alice asked hesitantly. She was still wary of overstepping her boundaries with me. She was silly for thinking such things. I nodded at her and she smiled at me before she exited the room. She came back a minute later with a dress in her hands.

"Alice, really, a dress?" I asked her incredulously. I doubt Bella would be comfortable in a dress and the only reason I dressed her in the current one is because she is transforming and _if_ she were to move about, it would not prohibit her movements.. Bella is more of a jeans and t-shirt type girl.

"Come on, Edward." She sighed frustrated. "Trust me, she'll look gorgeous." She informed me.

I scoffed. "She looks gorgeous in anything, including jeans" I told her pointedly.

"Pleaseeeeee, Edward" She said as she threw her signature sad puppy-dog look at me. She jutted her bottom lip out as far as it would go and her eyes glistened with fake unshed tears.

I rolled my eyes at her antics and nodded. "Fine, but if she dislikes it, all the blame goes to you" I told her while looking her square in the eyes to show her that I wasn't joking. She just jumped up and down and came over to get Bella into the dress.

"Wait. Perhaps, I should do it. I don't want to hurt her any further than she is already" I told Alice as nicely as I could. I didn't her to take my suggestion the wrong way.

She just handed me the dress and smiled knowingly at me. This is what I love about Alice's and my relationship. She is my sister in every form of the word but she is also one of my best-friends. She understands me completely.

Alice handed me the undergarments which she chose and turned her back to give us some privacy. I appreciated this gesture as I don't know how Bella would take to her sister seeing her naked, no matter the circumstance.

I carefully undressed her and put the undergarments on. I noticed that there were bruises on her thighs and on her stomach. There were some in the shape of large hands. There was also the same kind of bruises on the back of her legs. These only could mean one thing… Bella was being grabbed forcefully. That Bastard raped her again!

For some reason, I hadn't seen _this_ in his thoughts when I asked him what he did to her in the basement. I felt a growl building in my chest and I had to force it down. Damnit, if he wasn't dead already, I would show him how it feels to be on the receiving end of torture.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and pulled up her undergarments as well as put the dress on for her. I then looked and paid close attention to how the venom has begun to change how Bella looks. She is paler than when she was merely human. Her skin was the same shade as mine now. Her alabaster skin has hardened as well. Her lips are fuller with a darker tint to them.

Her stomach is flatter and her muscles are more definite. You could see how much using crutches have developed her upper arm muscles. Her hair has grown out and nears her waist now. Her fingernails have grown out and have hardened so that they won't break off now. Her features are more prominent now. She looks like an angel carved from the finest stone. I smiled as I kissed her forehead.

Thankfully, the venom has also taken away the bruising on her face and the swelling has disappeared along with the cuts that marred her beautiful face. Looking at her now, it looks as if she was never harmed at all. She looks perfect. My perfect, beautiful, Bella.

I turned my attention back to the book in hopes that it might help take Bella's mind from the pain that we now know for sure that she is experiencing. I made it to chapter nine before I stopped. A quote made me think. _"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."_

If Bella were in my life, in any capacity which she chooses, I would be fine but if she were gone from me, I would not be able to handle it. Bella is my life and I don't think I could continue if she were not here anymore. I shuddered as I thought of this.

I shook my head to clear my mind and began reading again. I continued reading the book until I finished it. I looked up and noticed that Alice had stayed. I suppose that in my emotional state right now, my gift isn't as strong as it normally is. I completely blocked out everyone's thoughts as I was focused on reading to Bella. That is definitely a first.

"Thank you, Alice, for staying." I told her sincerely. She gave me a small smile and nodded her head.

I began humming Bella's lullaby. Before I finished it for a third time, her heart began to speed up. I looked at Alice confused, as she looked at me. Three seconds later, Carlisle came into the room with furrowed brows. Esme and the rest of the family followed soon after.

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" I asked him concerned.

"It appears as though Bella is nearing the end of her change. Alice, how long until she wakes up?" Carlisle said uncertain as he asked Alice to look into Bella's future.

Alice closed her eyes and focused. After a moment she opened her eyes as they widened in surprise. "Bella will wake up in five minutes".

"_Five minutes?_ She has only been changing for thirty hours! It takes three days for someone to change. What does this mean?" I asked as I looked to Carlisle for answers.

He looked deep in thought but kept his thoughts hidden from me. "Perhaps since she already had venom in her body already that it is causing her body to change quicker. Her physical appearance has changed rapidly. I had not noticed it before because I was focused on her injuries."

I sighed while kissing Bella's forehead. "I suppose that is good in a way. At least she won't be burning for the full three days then." I smiled as I said this. I am so glad that Bella won't experience so much pain for too long.

Everyone gathered around the room to wait for Bella to open her eyes. I knelt beside the bed while keeping a hold of her hand which I was currently rubbing soothing circles in. Peter, Emmett, and Carlisle all stood in front of Charlotte, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice.

Upon Peter's request, they all took on a non-threatening posture. They lowered their eyes to the ground and hunched their shoulders a little. I wanted to laugh at their dramatics but I quickly remembered that Bella would not be herself once she awoke. She'd be a newborn vampire-one of the most lethal things on the earth.

I understood their wariness because newborns are unstable. It's hard to think of my loving, beautiful, Bella as ruthless and unstable but I must since she is a newborn. They are unpredictable and even my instincts were telling me to get away from the new vampire, but I couldn't bring myself to actually leave my Beloved. Whether she is unstable or not, she is my Bella and will always be _My Bella._

We all watched, transfixed, as Bella's heartbeat started to slow from its drastic pace. I counted each of them for they would be her last. I secretly mourned the passing of Bella's humanity yet rejoiced for the future of her immortality. It was like a clean slate-a new life-and I could do anything and everything with her. The possibilities were literally endless now.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Thump.

Silence filled the air. Bella's heart had beat its last beat and now it shall never beat again for as long as she exists. It was a confusing feeling. Hearing this silence hurt because it signaled the end of Bella's human life. However, this silence also signified that Bella was now in fact one of us. She was my equal now. We will be together for all eternity if only she will have me. This thought brought a smile to my lips.

A few moments passed in stillness before finally Bella inhaled deeply. I didn't want to push her but I had this need to look into her eyes to reassure myself that she was indeed here and that I did save her. I needed her to tell me that I did the right thing and that this is what she truly wanted.

From where I was positioned, I could fully see the beauty of Bella's face. Her beauty truly took my unneeded breath away. She was an angel. She was a masterpiece crafted by the most talented artist in the world. Bella was beauty inhabited. She actually put Rosalie to shame easily and I think that Rosalie actually realized this. Her thoughts were how beautiful Bella has become since the transformation.

We held our breaths while we waited for Bella to make her first move. We weren't sure how she would wake up but we were being cautious just in case she forgot who we were. "Bella, Love. Can you open your eyes?" I asked hesitantly.

At the sound of my voice, her eyes shot open. Her blood red eyes caught my slightly darkened topaz eyes for a split second and I knew that we'd be okay. Bella and I would survive this and then we'd find a way to save Jasper. As long as Bella was beside me, anything was possible.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, comments, questions, or thoughts? How did you like the chapter? My connection has been hating on me so I haven't been able to post this until now. **

***** That was officially the last chapter of Beauty of the Soul. The next thing I will write will be the first chapter of 'Power of the Soul'. This chapter will be Bella's version of the transformation and waking up to the Cullens. **

***** I don't know about you, but I am excited to explore Vampire Bella. **

***** I bought the book 'The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'. You so have to check it out! If you don't want to buy it, you can find it online. Bree, the newborn, from Victoria's army in Eclipse is deeper than I had thought. The book is fabulous. **

***** Please review and let me know what you think. **


	31. Sequel

*****This is not an added chapter but just a reminder for everyone to check out the sequel "Power of the** **Soul". I have only added the prologue as of now but I intend to add the first chapter very soon. **

*****I also want to make a third installment and have come up with the perfect idea for it but I don't have a title yet. If you have any suggestions please let me know. **

*****Check out "Power of the Soul" and add it to your alert list so you know when I update. I would also love for you all to tell me what you think of the story as it progresses and any ideas that you may have are more than welcome. I love to interact and mould the story when I can. **

*****Take care and I want to thank you all for your support of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and will enjoy the next one. **

**~Zee~**


End file.
